Le pharaon et l'esclave
by hachiko97412
Summary: Magnus Bane est le pharaon de l'Egypte et le véritable Alpha de la meute d'Egypte qui est la plus puissante du monde, il apprit par hasard une vente aux enchères d'esclave humains omégas. Ayant horreur l'esclavages il décida d'aller les sauver avec ses gardes, il rencontra un oméga aux yeux bleus brisés par la vie par ses anciens maîtres. BOYXBOY Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piiya 69: Ravie que la fin de Yuki-onna t'ai plus et aussi les os, j'ai imaginé la punition de Camille après l'un des chapitres de Yuki-Onna XD J'ai mixé la momie et la belle et la bête avec une touche de Dracula de Bram Stoker pour faire cet os **

**Electra-Tipton; J'ai fait un mix de plusieurs films disons il y avait la momie, la belle et la bête ainsi que Dracula de Bram Stoker **

**Maia 0067: Je l'ai revisité en inspirant deux autres films, et ravie que tu as adorée les deux os et voici la fics gagnante **

**Alec Barton: Eh bien on reste en Egypte encore une fois pour un bon Xd ravie que tu as aimé les deux os en plus du lemon XD **

**Lavigne 126: Normalement c'ets le scientifique et l'incube qui est ta fics spéciale, je suis contente malgré tout que tu l'as aimé les deux alors voilà le début de la nouvelle histoire bon je te préviens que t vas me détester légèrement pour le début avant de m'aimer dans le prochain chapitre j'attends tes idées de lemon dans cette fics **

**LolliOta: Voilà la nouvelle histoire pour que tu puisse dévorer **

**Lydia: Je suis contente pour toi que tu aie récupérer ton mari avec ton lanceur de sorts mais ici ce n'est pas une publicité pour faire de al divination ou autre à la rigueur j'accepte la publicité des fics que tu propose. Désolé mais je ne suis pas fan de ça par ce que tu me propose **

**Petit coup de gueule: ça ferait deux fois que je reçois des commentaires concernant des publicités pour des choses dont je ne suis pas intéressé alors CESSER IMMÉDIATEMENT de m'inclut dans votre publicité pour laisser ce genre de commentaire. Si vous voulez faire de la pub alors faire ailleurs seul ceux qui font de la pub de leur histoires là je suis preneuse sinon allez voir si je suis. Désolé si ça vous choque mais je veux que des commentaires qui est en rapport avec mes histoires et non votre histoire personnelle ce n'est pas Facebook ici. **

**Petit note personnelle: Etant donné que qu'il y a eu égalité entre cette histoire et une autre fics, j'ai préféré cette histoire à l'autre qui était sur l'univers Shadowhunter. Je voulais changer un peu d'univers, mais vous pourrez voter lorsque cette fics touchera sa fin. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Un jeune garçon de onze ans se réveilla dans son lit, tout son corps était brûlant de fièvre. Il sentit une douleur dans le creux de son bas-ventre, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur. Il sentit une odeur de pain chaud et de chocolat avec une touche de vanille s'élever dans la chambre, il déglutit en sachant qui était en train de se présenter. Il eut les larmes aux yeux en sachant qu'il n'était pas ce que ses parents voulaient qu'il soit, il se leva difficilement en sentant une liquide poisseux couler entre ses jambes. Il sortit discrètement de la maison et couru dans la forêt qui bordait sa maison, il se rendit vers une chute d'eau avant de s'asseoir en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Au même moment une femme se leva et entra dans la chambre du jeune garçon, elle sentit l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce et haleta de surprise avant de voir la disparition de l'enfant. Elle fut inquiète et alla voir son mari en lui expliquant la disparition de leur fils, son mari se leva et alla à la recherche de son fils. Ce dernier pleurait toujours au bord de la rivière avant d'essuyer ses larmes, il se leva avant d'entendre un bruit provenant d'assez loin. Il prit peur et vit des hommes de loin qui venait dans leur direction, il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces jusqu'à chez lui avant de trouver son père qui le cherchait. Il baissa la tête en le voyant, il retient ses larmes ayant honte de lui. Il sentit soudainement des bras autours de lui qui était de son père qui avait eu peur pour lui après sa disparition, il le porta jusqu'à chez eux où sa mère l'attendait avec inquiétude. Elle se précipita sur lui en le prenant dans ses bras, elle le recouvrit de baiser et de câlins après avoir été inquiète pour lui. Il avoua avec honte son second sexe qui s'était présenté, sa mère le prit de nouveau dans ses bras en le réconfortant et lui dit qu'ils l'aimaient malgré tout. Elle lui avoua qu'elle était du même genre que lui donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, son père hocha la tête en accord avec sa femme. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Une semaine plus tard il était en train d'aider sa mère à mettre la table avant l'arrivé de sa fratrie. Ses parents les avaient envoyés pendant une semaine chez ses grands-parents pour ne pas perturber sa présentation,

\- Maman, quand est ce qu'ils arrivent demanda l'enfant

\- Ils vont arriver bientôt mon chéri sois encore patient sourit sa mère

Il hocha la tête et termina de mettre la table, il s'impatientait de voir ses frères et sœurs. Son père était dans le salon en train de lire un livre quand ils perçurent tous des odeurs d'Alphas, l'homme se leva alors que sa femme prit leur fils dans ses bras.

\- Merde des Alphas, jura l'homme

\- Mon ange, va te cacher dans la cave et ne bouge pas tant que je ne viens pas te chercher d'accord demanda sa mère

Il hocha la tête et alla se cacher dans la cave, il entendit des voix étouffés dehors. Il avait peur en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, dehors les Alphas attendirent que les parents du jeune garçon sortent.

\- Partez d'ici, vous êtes sur mon territoire ordonna l'homme avec des yeux rouges

\- Pas question sans l'oméga que tu cache dans ta maison, on sent d'ici son odeur déclara l'Alpha

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre oméga que ma femme répliqua l'homme

\- Je l'ai vu à la rivière il y a une semaine de ça, sois tu nous le donnes soit on te le prendre de force ordonna l'Alpha

\- FICHEZ LE CAMP DE MA PROPRIÉTÉ grogna l'homme

\- Très bien alors nous le prendrons de force sourit l'Alpha en claquant des doigts

Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient rentrèrent de force dans la maison, l'homme les défendit avant de se battre et sa femme essaya de les empêcher avant de se faire plaquer au sol et être battue aussi. Le jeune garçon eut peur en tremblant, son odeur était devenu aigre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les hommes Alphas qui sourirent sournoisement. Ils le traînèrent dehors en l'exposant,

\- Je parlais de cet oméga ricana l'Alpha

\- NON PAS MON FILS. RELÂCHEZ-LE IL EST TROP JEUNE hurla la femme en se débattant

\- SILENCE ordonna l'Alpha en la faisant taire

Elle se débattait en criant comme l'homme n'était pas son Alpha, il fit signe à ses hommes de la battre sauvagement. Elle était en sang et tendis sa main vers son fils qui pleurait en l'appelant,

\- MAMAN pleura le jeune garçon en tendant sa main vers sa mère

L'homme se débattait aussi pour récupéré son fils sous les coups des hommes de l'Alpha, ce dernier ricana sournoisement.

\- Grâce à vous je vais tirer un bon prix avec cet oméga pathétique déclara l'Alpha en emmenant le garçon

Les parents hurlèrent le nom de leur fils qui fut enlevé sous leurs yeux, ils perdirent connaissance sous les coups. La fratrie du jeune garçon arriva avec leurs grands-parents quand ils virent leurs parents en sangs et sans connaissance, leurs grands-parents prirent les choses en mains et les ramenèrent dans la maison. Leur grand-mère soigna les deux, la femme se réveilla en hurlant le nom de son fils avant d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras de sa belle-mère en lui racontant tout l'histoire.

\- Un jour on le retrouvera promit sa belle-mère

Des années plus tard en Egypte, un homme asiatique se tenait sur son trône avec deux hommes qui l'entouraient. Il était torse nu avec de la brillance sur son corps, il portait un collier pour montrer sa royauté. Des personnes défilaient dans la pièce en s'inclinaient devant lui,

\- Votre majesté salua un de ses sujets

\- Parle-moi de ta requête demanda l'homme

Il lui parla de sa requête avant de partir, il fit signe à ses deux conseillers prés de lui de fermer sa cours. Les deux conseillers annoncèrent publiquement que la cours était terminée pour la journée, l'homme asiatique souffla de fatigue et s'affala sur son trône.

\- Tu devrais un peu te reprendre par Ra avertis l'une de ses conseillers

\- Mon cher Raphaël, je suis le pharaon et j'ai le droit de me reposer un peu aussi se renfrogna l'homme

\- Si tu avais une reine à tes côtés elle pourrait t'aider dans cette tâche proposa l'autre conseiller

\- Que Ra me préserve je suis maintenant du même avis que Luke railla Raphaël

\- Vous faîtes vraiment la paire tous les deux, soupira le pharaon

Il se leva de son trône et alla vers sa chambre pour se reposer, il prit un bain de vapeur avant de prendre un bain normale. Il se prépara pour aller dîner avec tous ses conseillers et leurs familles, il se rendit à la salle à manger. Ses soldats frappèrent au sol pour faire silence,

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE annonça le soldat

Il entra où tous s'inclinèrent devant lui, il s'assit sur son trône et fit signe de commencer à manger. Il regarda ses conseillers en train de manger avec leurs familles en discutant, une femme aux cheveux rouges s'assit prés de lui en montrant sa nuque de soumission.

\- Biscuit, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas faire ça s'indigna Magnus

\- Je suis désolé pharaon mais ton odeur est en train de me soumettre sourit la rousse

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Mais tu sais que tu n'es pas un simple oméga. Tu es ma petite sœur même si on n'est pas lié par le sang déclara Magnus en la faisant asseoir prés de lui

\- Tu es un pharaon mais aussi le véritable Alpha sourit la rousse

\- CLARY interpella une femme aux cheveux rouges comme elle

\- Mince maman souffla Clary

\- Va la voir proposa Magnus en l'embrassant sur ses cheveux

Après le repas le pharaon se dirigea vers sa chambre et se coucha, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il existe dans le monde trois genres secondaires :

\- Alpha : Ils sont génétiquement plus charismatiques et plus intelligents, faisant d'eux l'élite du monde. Ils ont généralement un fort caractère dominant et jouent d'ailleurs le rôle de dominant durant les relations sexuelles. Ce sont les seuls à pouvoir mettre un oméga enceint. Ils peuvent être en chaleur ce que l'on appelle une ornière qui se déclenchent quand un oméga est en chaleur à ce moment l'alpha peut devenir très violent envers l'oméga car il ne pense qu'à s'accoupler. Mais ils existent aussi des véritables Alpha qui peuvent dominer les autres Alphas,

\- Béta : Ils sont tout à fait ordinaires et restent généralement entres eux du fait de leur incompatibilité sexuelle avec les alphas et les omégas. Il est d'ailleurs très rare qu'un enfant de parents betas naisse alpha ou oméga.

\- Oméga : Qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, ils sont considérés comme le sexe faible car ils sont les seuls à pouvoir enfanter d'un alpha. De fait, ils sont considérés la plupart du temps comme des esclaves ou des prostituées, seules une poignée d'entre eux réussissent à trouver un partenaire. Ce sont des personnes généralement douces et assez frêles qui jouent le rôle de soumis durant les relations sexuelles. Les omégas secrètent un autolubrifiant qui permet facilement la pénétration, on reconnaît généralement un oméga par son odeur de sucré. Tous les six mois ils partent en chaleur, leur chaleur sans partenaire est très douleurs pour eux car tous leur corps est en constante ébullition avec la fièvre. Car l'esprit laisse place à l'oméga qui est en eux, seul l'Alpha peut les aider à la traverser sans ou avec les relations sexuelles

Les omégas doivent recevoir une morsure d'accouplement par un Alpha qui montre qu'ils sont liés l'un à l'autre, généralement l'Alpha doit courtiser l'oméga pour créer un lien indestructible. Seules les parités à savoir les âmes-sœurs sont généralement les couples les plus forts, leurs enfants conçus à cette union sont plus forts aussi. Magnus ferma les yeux en pensant à sa situation, la lignée des Bane était des véritables Alpha loups-garous. Ils étaient des êtres immortelles, après la mort de son père Asmodée empoisonné par de la poudre d'argent qui est un poison pour les loups-garous Magnus monta sur le trône d'Egypte âgé de seulement 20 ans. Grâce à Luke et Raphaël il put gouverner durant des siècles l'Egypte, la seule chose qu'il lui manquait était une reine. Qu'importe si c'était homme ou femme mais il ou elle deviendrait la reine d'Egypte, son père avait eu la chance de tomber sur sa mère qui était un oméga. Sa mère était la plus belle de tous le pays, le pharaon sourit en se souvenant de l'odeur de sa mère qui était l'odeur des agrumes avec une touche de rose fraîchement arrosés. Après sa naissance l'odeur de sa mère fut changée pour être plus doux, les omégas après avoir donné naissance changent pour être plus doux encore. Il s'endormit pour affronter la journée de demain, le soleil se pointa en l'éclairant de ses rayons ce qui le fit grogner. Il prit son bain avant de se lever pour prendre son bain. Il se rendit dans la salle à manger,

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE annonça le soldat

Il s'assit sur son trône et fit signe à ses conseillers et familles de manger, Clary vint manger prés de lui. Son odeur fit sourire l'Alpha, elle sentait la cerise avec une touche de baies rouges. Il sourit en se rappelant de sa rencontre avec la rousse, sa mère était une béta qui s'était échappé de son mari Alpha violent en venant se réfugier à la cours. A cette époque son père gouvernait encore avec sa mère, sa mère l'avait prise sous son aile et l'avait aidé à accoucher. Clary fut élevée en même temps que Magnus, il l'a considérait comme sa sœur malgré qu'ils n'étaient pas liés. Sa mère Jocelyn se remaria par la suite avec Luke qui était l'un des conseillers les plus proches de Magnus, beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur le sujet que le pharaon allait choisir la jeune rousse pour être la reine ce qui n'était pas le cas. Après le petit déjeuner l'Alpha commença sa réunion avec le peuple en réalisant leur requête, Raphaël et Luke se tenaient prés de lui. Au bout d'un moment une jeune femme à la peau mate entra dans la salle en s'inclinant devant lui,

\- Que se passe t-il Maia demanda Magnus

\- Votre majesté, des soldats ont rapportés des faits inquiétants concernant une vente aux enchères d'esclaves d'omégas répondit Maia en levant la tête vers lui

Le pharaon serra les poings en grognant animalement, il avait banni toute pratique d'esclavages d'omégas malheureusement certains arrivaient à passer outre ses lois. Ses poings blanchissaient à la jointure tellement qu'il était en colère de ce qu'il se passait,

\- Où a lieu la vente aux enchères questionna Magnus d'une voix contrôlé

\- De l'autre côté du Nil prés de l'ancien temple d'Isis, elle se déroulera quand Ra se transformera en Atoum dans trois jours votre Majesté répondit Maia

\- Bien rassemble les soldats, nous irons interrompre et arrêter ses marchands d'esclavage qui osent défier mon autorité ordonna Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit Maia en montrant sa nuque par soumission

Magnus se leva de son trône et congédia tout le monde, il se dirigea avec fureur de l'autre côté du palais. Il arriva dans une petite forêt du delta du Nil, il se mit à courir avant de se transformer en loup-garou. Il courra en se vidant la tête avant de s'arrêter un moment, il grogna de fureur en se rappelant les mauvaises conditions des omégas. Pour lui les omégas étaient des êtres purs et innocents, la meute de Magnus à part Clary avait rarement des omégas. Il grogna avant de retourner au palais, Raphaël était présent avec Luke et l'attendait.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire des omégas après les avoir libérés demanda Raphaël

\- Nous les ramènerons au palais pour qu'ils soient traités comme il faut et pour qu'il commence une nouvelle vie, je sais que la plupart d'entre eux ont été violés et battus mais je vais les libérés des chaînes de l'esclavages à tout jamais déclara Magnus en reprenant forme humaine

\- Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux est notre future reine taquina Luke

Il roula des yeux en regardant son conseiller le plus proche,

\- Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je ne pense pas qu'avec mon nœud répliqua Magnus

\- Evidemment sinon ça, aurait été la fin de l'Egypte nargua Raphaël

\- Vous vous êtes mis en ensemble pour me taquiner s'indigna Magnus

\- Aucunement mais tes réactions sont à mourir de rire sourit Luke

Il se renfrogna avant de rentrer au palais, trois jours plus tard l'Alpha se préparait à arrêter les marchands d'esclave d'omégas. Maia se tenait prés de son chariot, la béta était le commandant de son armée et la plus loyale. Elle était une béta féroce sur un champ de bataille, elle avait démontrée qu'elle pouvait être une femme indépendante et plus qu'un Alpha. Elle fut nommée à la tête de l'armée par Magnus, elle ne se soumettait à personne à part son pharaon et son Alpha. Ce dernier regarda ses soldats qui s'inclinèrent devant lui en montrant leur nuque en signe de soumission à leur Alpha,

\- Est-ce que ce sont des Alphas et betas déjà couplés questionna Magnus en se tenant prés de sa commandante

\- Oui mon pharaon, je les ai sélectionnée en fonction du fait qu'ils étaient mariés de ce fait les odeurs d'omégas ne les affecteront pas signala Maia

\- Très bien Luke, tu vas venir avec moi avec Raphaël pour rentrer dans la pièce. A mon signal Maia tu interviendras avec les soldats et tu arrêteras toutes les personnes dans cette salle et libérera tous les esclaves omégas décréta Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le trio

Ils se faufilèrent dans la nuit avec leurs chariots, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où la vente aux enchères allait débuter. L'alpha s'enroula dans une cape pour ne pas se faire remarquer et pénétra dans l'ancien temple avec ses deux conseillers, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Le pharaon eut envie de vomir en sentant toutes les odeurs mélangées à l'intérieur, plusieurs odeurs régnaient dans la pièce. Il y avait une odeur de sueur d'Alpha, de sexe avec du sperme, d'alcool et d'omégas en chaleurs, ils passèrent outre des odeurs d'omégas en chaleur. Ils arrivèrent au serveur de bières, l'Alpha jeta un petit sac de rubis et d'or sur le comptoir.

\- De la bière pour mes deux amis et pour moi ordonna Magnus

\- Vous êtes nouveaux ici n'est ce pas questionna le serveur

\- Comment le sais-tu demanda Raphaël

\- Parce que c'est la première fois que je vous vois, vous êtes ici pour profiter du spectacle et en profiter avec les putains en chaleurs déduit le gérant

\- Nous sommes ici pour la vente aux enchères d'ailleurs qui la gère questionna Luke

\- Ça mon brave, il y a plusieurs marchands d'esclaves ici. Ils présentent leurs meilleurs omégas, ils peuvent présenter des omégas encore vierges ou des omégas déjà utilisés qu'ils ont achetés à des bordels un peu partout dans le monde expliqua le gérant

\- Des omégas vierges, s'étonna Raphaël

\- Les omégas vierges seront réservés pour les seigneurs et les nobles qui sont à la cour du Pharaon, ils sont présentés comme dernier lots. Ils sont encore vierges car ils ont été vendus depuis l'âge de leur présentation, ils subissent un entraînement pour être un bon esclave de corps pour leur maître jusqu'à leur majorité. Beaucoup se battent pour avoir un oméga vierge et encore plus quand ils sentent merveilleusement bon ricana le gérant

Magnus serra les poings en l'entendant, ils allèrent vers la direction pour la vente aux enchères. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle, la vente avait débutés par des omégas qui avaient déjà subits des sévices. Le marchand fixait le prix d'une femme oméga auprès du public,

\- Qui dit mieux pour ce ravissant oméga qui pourrait vous satisfaire les nuits les plus froides ? Je fixe le montant à cinq d'orge lança le marchand en présentant la femme

Tous les Alphas présents à part Magnus et ses conseillers commencèrent à se battre pour la femme avant qu'un homme remporte la femme, il monta ivre mort et la prit par le bras en l'a traînant avec lui. Luke regarda son pharaon qui lui fit un léger signe de la tête, il alla discrètement tuer l'acheteur en libérant la femme qui pleurait de soulagement de savoir que son calvaire venait de prendre fin. Il revint prés de son Alpha discrètement après s'être débarrassé de l'acheteur, plusieurs omégas défilaient sur l'estrade.

\- Bien comme d'habitude nous arrivons aux lots les plus merveilleux à savoir les omégas encore purs avec leurs odeurs enivrantes déclara le marchand

Il fit venir une sélection ce qui fit s'exciter encore plus les acheteurs,

\- Envoyez le signal ordonna Magnus ayant les yeux dorés

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une nouvelle réadaptions et une méfiance à rude épreuve. Bisous glacées. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Mel Mochi1 ravie que c'est la fics que tuveux, comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, je voulais changer un peu d'univers car ça commencer à être lourd avec l'univers Shadowhunter au vu que j'ai fait deux fics de suite sur l'univers**

**LolliOta: Notre Alec va en baver un peu mais il sera heureux avec Magnus allez je te laisse dévorer la suite**

**Piiya69: Voilà la suite ce n'ets pas grave, j'ai ce mix après les avoir regarder une et ravie que ça t'ai plu**

**Maia 0067: Voilà la suite de cette histoire **

**Auriane07: Ravie que tu as aimé l'os et le début de la fics**

**Lavigne 126: Je suis en train de travailler sur ton idée, et ravie que le début t'ai plus j'attends les autres idées aussi **

**Alec Barton; ne t'en fais pas je vais les faire punir, allez je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Magnus fit signe à ses conseillers d'intervenir, ils rejetèrent leurs capes et commencèrent à tuer certains acheteurs. Tous se mirent à hurler de terreur et d'horreur, Maia et les soldats de la garde entrèrent à leurs tours dans l'ancien temple et arrêtèrent tous les acheteurs ou tuèrent ceux qui tentaient de fuir. D'autres commencèrent à les combattre, le marchand qui présentait les omégas comme des vulgaires marchandises essaya de s'échapper quand le pharaon l'arrêta en retirant sa cape. Le vendeur était choqué ainsi que tous de voir le pharaon présent, tous s'inclinèrent devant lui par soumission. Ils montraient leur nuque en tremblant de peur, Magnus fit éclater sa fureur dans un rugissement animale. Tous les omégas tremblaient de peur et se mirent à s'incliner devant lui, il ordonna à Maia de délivrer les omégas pendant que les soldats arrêtaient tous les acheteurs et les marchands d'esclaves présents. Certains se débattaient en demandant la clémence de Magnus les concernant, Luke et Raphaël aidaient Maia à libérer les esclaves qui se jetaient à leurs pieds en pleurant de soulagement que leur calvaire soit finis. L'Alpha hocha la tête, il se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'ancien temple après que certains omégas leur révélèrent que d'autres omégas étaient encore captifs. Magnus essaya de se contrôler pour ne pas gêner les omégas présents attachés comme des animaux, parmi eux ils y avaient des marques de sévices physique signe qu'ils avaient été battus sévèrement lors de leur asservissement. Il prit sa dague et brisa leurs chaînes, des femmes et des hommes pleuraient en voyant leurs libertés ayant aussi reconnu le souverain de l'Egypte, ses deux conseillers les emmenèrent dehors en les couvrants d'une couverture. Tous ne portaient sur eux qu'un bout de tissus sale qui couvrait à peine leur partie intime, Maia passa entre beaucoup d'oméga pour les libérer quand elle remarqua un oméga dans une cage dont la couverture sale recouvrait à peine la cage. Elle s'approcha de la cage avant de crier d'horreur en voyant le sang autour de l'oméga dans la cage, elle brisa le cadenas qui le retenait en captivité et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle vit que le sang s'écoulait dès ses blessures causés par le fouet, il y avait de nombreuses blessures qui commençaient à s'infecter.

\- Majesté, par ici interpella Maia

Magnus se rendit vers son commandant avant de sentir une odeur divine, il se reprit en voyant l'oméga blessé dans la cage.

\- Par Amon, il est gravement blessé et amaigri constata Magnus

L'oméga était si maigre qu'on voyait ses os à travers sa peau, l'Alpha enleva sa cape et le recouvrit avant de le porter. L'oméga ouvrit les yeux faiblement pour regarder qui le portait, le souverain fut ébranlé par les yeux bleus de l'oméga ce qui fût de même pour le jeune homme en voyant Magnus, il le porta à l'extérieur et monta dans son chariot. Il se tourna vers ses conseillers qui surveillaient les marchands et les acheteurs Alphas,

\- Emmenez-les aux cachots jusqu'à leurs jugements à la cour ordonna Magnus

Il tira sur les rênes de son chariot pour se diriger vers son palais, il le prit dans ses bras à peine rentrés dans le palais. Il se dirigea à toute allure dans la partie réservé à la médecine, il poussa la porte

\- CATARINA, J'AI BESOIN DE TON AIDE cria Magnus en déposant le jeune homme sur la table

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avec des yeux bleus entra dans la pièce pour ensuite examiner son patient, elle fut choquée de voir les nombreuses blessures récentes et d'autres qui était infectées.

\- Soigne-le je t'en prie supplia Magnus

\- Je vais le soigner maintenant mais ça risque de prendre du temps pour lui de récupérer expliqua Catarina

Il hocha la tête et l'observa préparer des pâtes à base de plantes et faire des potions et des tisanes, elle essaya de le faire boire mais il était trop inconscient pour cela. Le pharaon prit les potions et les but pour le faire avaler à travers un baiser qu'il donna à l'oméga, ce dernier s'étouffa mais but les potions. Le médecin mit les pâtes sur ses blessures ce qui le fit gémir de douleur, après ça elle nettoya les plaies infestés avant d'appliquer une autre pâte.

\- Il faut attendre maintenant que les potions et les pâtes que j'ai appliquée fassent effet expliqua Catarina

\- Je comprends si il y une amélioration, préviens-moi demanda Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda partir et retourna s'occuper de son patient, le pharaon s'arrêta un moment contre un pilier pour se reprendre de sa fureur et faire museler son loup intérieur qui menaçait de sortir. Son loup griffait à l'intérieur pour être prés de l'oméga qu'il venait de sauver, il secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il se dirigea vers la forêt pour se transformer en loup, il alla chasser des animaux pour se calmer avant de rentrer au palais. Il rentra au palais plus tard avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour tomber d'épuisement sur son lit, les rayons du soleil le firent se réveiller ce qui le fit grogner. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en réalisant qu'il était encore tachés de sang des animaux qu'il avait chassé la veille pour se calmer, il frappa dans ses mains quand ses servantes entrèrent dans sa chambre,

\- Préparez-moi un bain ordonna Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté, répondirent les servants

Elles allèrent préparer son bain, il se leva et alla prendre son bain pour retirer le sang séché sur lui. Il se prépara avant de rentrer dans la salle à manger,

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE annonça le soldat

Tous se levèrent à son entrée en montrant leur cou par soumission, il fit signe de s'asseoir et de prendre le petit déjeuné normalement. Une tornade rouge vint le prendre dans ses bras,

\- Biscuit s'étonna Magnus

\- Je suis tellement contente de ce que tu as fait hier soir concernant ses esclaves omégas félicita Clary

\- Tu sais très bien que j'exacerbe l'esclavage surtout ceux des omégas déclara Magnus en lui caressant ses cheveux

\- Luke m'a dit que tu as ramené un oméga au sein du palais commenta Clary

Il hocha la tête avant de se rappeler de l'oméga aux yeux bleus, après le repas il partit à l'infirmerie pour voir l'oméga. A peine arrivé qu'il sentit l'odeur de chocolat et de pain chaud qui venait tout juste de sortir du four avec une touche de vanille, il se contrôla en muselant son loup qui était agité en voulant se rapprocher de l'oméga aux yeux bleus. Il entra dans la pièce et le vit réveillé, l'oméga prit peur en le voyant et baissa sa tête en montrant sa nuque par soumission.

\- Je vois que tu es réveillé et que tu vas un peu mieux sourit Magnus

\- Tu es mon nouveau maître, s'il vous plaît je ferrai tout ce que vous voulez mais ne me punissez pas pour mes blessures. Je vais beaucoup mieux supplia l'oméga en essayant de se lever

Magnus l'attrapa en le mettant de nouveau dans le lit, il avait compris que le corps de l'oméga n'avait pas encore repris de ses blessures en plus du manque de nourriture. Le jeune homme paniqua encore plus, le pharaon vit que celui-ci se figea avant de se trembler de panique ce qui changea son odeur en acide.

\- Je vous servirai du mieux que je peux maître alors vous pouvez me nouez déclara l'oméga d'une voix presque enroué

\- Je ne vais pas te faire du mal et je ne suis pas ton maître, je suis le Pharaon Magnus Bane. Je t'ai fait libérer de cette cage où tu étais et je t'ai ramené au palais pour soigner tes blessures. Je suis un Alpha mais je ne pense pas avec mon nœud alors cesse de t'inquiété rassura Magnus

\- Mais mes anciens maîtres disent…commença Alec

\- Tes anciens maîtres ont tort, tu es une personne qui peut prendre ses propres décisions et choisir son propre destin expliqua Magnus

Il fut choqué d'entendre les mots du pharaon, Catarina entra dans la pièce avec un bol avec de la pâte verte à l'intérieur. Elle fut étonnée de voir son pharaon dans la pièce,

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Catarina avec un sourire

L'oméga écarquilla les yeux en voyant la femme qui d'après l'odeur était un béta s'adresser au souverain d'Egypte si familièrement,

\- A ce que je vois, tu es réveillé. Je vais changer tes bandages et remettre des nouveaux proposa Catarina

\- Je vais bien tenta de convaincre l'oméga

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, tu as des plaies qui se sont infesté et des blessures qui méritent d'être traités en plus il faut que tu reprennes des forces expliqua Catarina

En voyant que la béta allait changer les bandages de l'oméga en dévoilant son intimité, Magnus toussa de gêne avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je dirai à biscuit de passer pour le voir ainsi que de lui apporter des vêtements, décréta Magnus en s'en allant

La béta ria de la fuite de son ami alors que l'oméga paniquait à côté d'elle après qu'elle ait rit de l'Alpha,

\- Tu ne risques pas d'être punit en riant de l'Alpha, s'il te plait ne ris plus de lui supplia l'oméga

\- Premièrement calme-toi, Magnus ne va pas me punir car lui et moi nous sommes des amis d'enfance et deuxièmement tu vas me dire comment tu t'appelles demanda Catarina

\- Un oméga n'a pas le droit d'avoir un nom, son seul nom est putain ou catin répondit le jeune homme d'une voix automatique

\- Tu n'es pas une putain ou une catin mais une personne normal alors dis-moi ton prénom souffla Catarina en lui touchant sa joue maternellement

Il se figea ayant peur au toucher, elle se retira immédiatement en comprenant que l'oméga avait beaucoup traversé dans sa vie. Elle changea ses bandages en voyant que les plaies commençaient à guérir lentement, elle remit les bandages propres. Elle soupira intérieurement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas subis de sévices sexuel mais seulement physique, des servantes entrèrent dans la pièce avec un plateau de repas et avec des vêtements pour l'oméga.

\- Sa majesté a envoyé des vêtements et de la nourriture pour le patient signala la servante

\- Merci, vous pouvez disposer répondit Catarina

L'oméga resta sur le lit sans bouger, la béta prit le plateau de nourriture et prit une cuillère pour le faire manger. Il baissa la tête devant la nourriture,

\- Un oméga doit manger les restes de la nourriture de son maître commenta l'oméga

\- Tu es libre de manger autant de fois que tu veux, tu n'es plus esclave tu m'entends souligna Catarina en proposant une cuillère pour le faire manger

Il mangea de ce qu'elle lui proposait avant de terminer tout le plateau repas, il était repu pour la première fois de sa vie après avoir été vendu comme esclave. Entre temps Magnus était partit chassé dans la forêt pour laisser libre court à son instinct primaire, il rentra et prit un bain avant de se diriger vers une partie de l'aile de son palais. Il frappa à la porte, Jocelyn était en train de jouer de la lyre pendant que Clary était en train de jouer à une sorte de dame égyptienne avec Luke. Elle s'arrêta de jouer en voyant le nouveau venu,

\- Votre majesté, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous demanda Luke en se levant

\- Non, j'aurai besoin de biscuit. L'oméga que j'ai ramené au palais, est ce que tu pourrais aller lui parler s'il te plait demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr sourit Clary

Il l'a remercie de la tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre, son loup était agité en voulant retourner au côté de l'oméga aux yeux bleus. Il se rémora son odeur qui était divine, il poussa un grognement animal avant de se calmer. Pendant plusieurs jours Clary rendit visite à l'oméga, elle aussi ne put arracher son nom au jeune homme. Bien que ses plaies guérissaient au fil des jours et qu'il reprenait des forces, son esprit était bloqué par les règles de servitude. Magnus vint lui rendre visite après une réunion avec ses ministres et conseillers, le jeune homme baissa la tête en montrant sa nuque par soumission.

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Je veux une réponse franche s'il te plait demanda Magnus

\- Mes plaies guérissent bien Alpha, je serai de nouveau sur pied pour vous servir décréta le jeune homme

\- Je t'ai dis que tu était libre maintenant, tu dois oublier ce que tes anciens maîtres t'ont dit. Ils ont eu tord de te prendre comme esclave, quel âge avait-tu quand tu as été vendu questionna Magnus

Il baissa la tête en cachant ses yeux, il serra le drap qui couvrait son intimité.

\- J'avais onze ans Alpha répondit l'oméga

\- Par Ra tu n'étais qu'un enfant qui venait tout juste de se présenter. Ils t'ont arraché à ta famille je suppose pensa Magnus

L'oméga eut les larmes aux yeux en repensant à ses parents, il avait pensé qu'ils étaient morts sous les coups des hommes qui l'avaient capturé.

\- C'était ma faute Alpha, je suis sortit de la maison et ils m'ont repéré raconta l'oméga en lâchant un sanglot

Il essaya de retenir ses larmes avant de pleurer, le pharaon le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Son loup gémit de tristesse en le voyant pleurer, il lâcha des phéromones apaisants pour lui ce qui le calma doucement. L'oméga s'affola de nouveau,

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir pleuré Alpha, je ne recommencerai plus. S'il te plait ne me punissez pas je vous promets que je ne pleurerai plus promit le jeune homme en paniquant

L'asiatique le prit dans ses bras en le calmant de nouveau, il frotta son dos nu en faisant des cercles réconfortants.

\- Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, je ne te punirai pas pour avoir montré tes faiblesse. Tu as le droit de pleurer consola Magnus

Il hocha la tête en se refugiant encore dans le torse du pharaon, l'odeur d'Alpha le calma doucement en faisant ronronner l'oméga en lui. Il se sentait apaisé dans ses bras, ils restèrent dans cette position quand une servante vint informer Magnus d'une demande en urgence d'un paysan. Ils se séparèrent doucement avant que le loup-garou ne parte retrouver le paysan qui lui demanda ses conseils, l'oméga était encore déboussolé après son départ. Catarina rentra dans la pièce après les avoir vu seul dans les bras l'un de l'autre,

\- Alors tout va bien s'inquiéta Catarina

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'a prit dans ses bras sans me nouer demanda l'oméga

\- Par Isis, écoute chéri Magnus n'est pas le genre à penser avec son nœud et si il te veut il devra te courtiser pour avoir ton consentement expliqua Catarina

Il haussa la tête lentement sans réellement comprendre, une semaine plus tard il pouvait bouger sans que ses blessures ne lui fassent mal. Chaque jour Magnus et Clary passaient le voir pour parler avec lui, l'oméga se sentait à l'aise avec l'oméga féminine mais était légèrement réticent auprès de l'Alpha. Bientôt il quitterait l'infirmerie ce qui lui fit peur n'ayant aucun endroits où aller, le souverain d'Egypte vint le chercher en personne pour le dîner.

\- Tu viens mais d'abord tu vas prendre un bain avant de mettre un vêtement approprié pour le dîner de ce soir décréta Magnus

Il l'emmena dans une salle de bain, le jeune homme prit peur en voyant la chambre.

\- Ce sera ta chambre à partir d'aujourd'hui déclara Magnus

Il écarquilla les yeux en le regardant comme s'il est tombé sur la tête, ils entendirent toquer à la porte et l'Alpha invita la personne à entrer. Clary entra dans la pièce en montrant sa nuque en signe de soumission à son souverain,

\- Bien je te laisse entre les mains de Biscuit, je t'attends devant la porte sourit Magnus en embrassant Clary sur le front

Le jeune homme était surpris par le baiser, il ne dit rien par peur et la rousse l'emmena dans la salle de bain, il était surpris par l'étendue d'eau devant lui. Il défit ses vêtements avant de plonger dans le bain,

\- Je vais te laisser à ton intimité et appelle-moi quand tu as finis glissa Clary en sortant de l'eau

Il se lava en faisant attention à ses bandages, il se savonna avec précaution au cas où le pharaon voudrait de lui après le dîner comme il est de coutume lors du coucher. Après il appela la rouquine qui l'aida à se sécher avant de lui présenter des vêtements qui étaient fait de soie,

\- Je ne mérite pas de mettre ses vêtements luxueux, une catin comme moi ne peut pas refusa l'oméga

\- Tu n'es pas une catin et n'ose pas dire que c'est parce que tu es un oméga car moi aussi je suis un oméga et je suis mes propres décisions tout ce que tu as connu durant tout ton adolescent est faux. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, alors fait moi confiance demanda Clary

Il hocha la tête et mit les vêtements, elle le dirigea vers la salle de réception pour le dîner. Le pharaon les attendait tous les deux, il sourit en voyant l'oméga très bien vêtu. Il portait un chendjit fait de soie avec des brassards autour de ses biceps maigres, il avait du Khôl sous ses yeux bleus. Clary hocha la tête et se faufila autre part pour rejoindre ses parents, la porte s'ouvrit sur eux.

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE ET SON INVITE annonça le soldat

L'oméga tressaillit de peur en voyant plusieurs personnes qui le regardaient avec fascination, le pharaon l'emmena s'asseoir prés de lui. Il fit signe à tous de manger, le jeune homme baissa la tête ne touchant pas son assiette. Magnus mangea son plat et le vit ne pas toucher à son assiette,

\- Tu ne manges pas demanda Magnus

\- Je dois manger après tout le monde répondit le jeune homme doucement

\- Tu ne dois pas t'affamer comme ça, je te l'ai dit tu peux prendre tes propres décisions par toi-même. Prends exemple sur biscuit déclara Magnus en pointant la rousse qui mangeait en riant

Il regarda la rouquine qui parlait avec ses parents, il regarda son assiette de nourriture avant de commencer à manger lentement. L'asiatique sourit en le regardant manger, il leva la tête pour voir les regards de Jocelyn et de Catarina qui étaient maternels envers lui. Il sourit et acheva son repas dans l'animation de son peuple, la fin du dîner approchait quand l'odeur acide envahit ses narines ce qui le fit tourner la tête vers le jeune homme qui tremblait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas demanda Magnus

\- Tu vas avoir de la distraction à la fin du dîner demanda le jeune homme

Il l'observa confus en sentant son loup ramper de tristesse en sentant proche la panique de l'oméga, il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant de quoi parlait le jeune homme aux yeux bleu.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je te l'ai dit je ne pense pas avec mon nœud et personne dans ce palais ne va te toucher, tu es mon invité dans ce palais rassura Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il se tendit un moment avant de se détendre dans les bras de l'Alpha, tous dans la salle les observaient avec fascination en regardant leur souverain tenir dans ses bras un oméga. Après le repas le pharaon l'emmena devant sa chambre et lui fit un baisemain ce qui le fit légèrement avoir peur,

\- Bonne nuit et que les dieux t'apportent réconfort et paix cette nuit souhaita Magnus en partant

Il rougit légèrement en rentrant dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le lit qui était moelleux. Il avala sa salive et se coucha par terre en prenant juste une couverture, il s'endormit en prenant une position fœtale. Magnus se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, il grimaça en pensant à changer de lit pour éviter d'avoir le soleil en plein les yeux. Il prit son bain avant de se rendre pour le petit déjeuner, il retrouva l'oméga qui rougit légèrement. Le soldat les annonça à la cours qui se taisait pour les regarder entrer, tous regardaient le jeune homme qui s'assit mal à l'aise devant tout le monde. L'Alpha fit signe de commencer à manger, ils mangèrent tous. Plus tard Clary vient voir Alec, elle lui prit la main pour lui faire visiter le palais.

\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter le palais décréta Clary

\- Mais on risque de se faire punir par l'Alpha d'aller partout sans sa permission commenta l'oméga

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Magnus, il sait que tu es avec moi et cesse de l'appeler l'Alpha ou maître car il t'a libéré de tes chaînes. Fais comme moi, sois libre conseilla Clary en lui prenant la main

Il cligna des yeux avant de la suivre, elle lui montra les chambres et la bibliothèque ce qui lui plaisait énormément. Elle l'amena dans le jardin intérieur qui était composé d'un étang avec des nénuphars et des fleurs de lotus qui parfumaient tout autour d'eux, elle lui fit visiter le jardin extérieur ainsi que le bord du Nil où plusieurs cygnes nageaient.

\- C'est merveilleux, c'est ma partie préféré du palais sourit Cary en trempant ses pieds dans l'eau

\- Es-tu la reine comme tu es proche de l'Alpha questionna l'oméga

Elle éclata de rire en le regardant, elle essuya ses larmes avant de sourire.

\- Non seulement il me considère comme sa sœur, nous avons grandit ensemble. Ma mère était la dame de compagnie de la reine à savoir la mère de Magnus, nous venions jouer ici lui et moi avec nos mères. C'était la belle époque quand nous étions innocents avant l'assassinat du père de Magnus. Il est mort par empoisonnement par la poudre d'argent qu'on a mis dans sa nourriture, bien sûr Magnus s'est vengé en tuant le responsable raconta Clary en jouant avec l'eau

L'oméga fit un regard triste pour l'Alpha, elle lui raconta plusieurs histoires sur le pharaon avant de l'emmener visiter encore une fois le palais. Magnus pendant ce temps écoutait les requêtes des sujets en décidant avec ses deux conseillers, après avoir fermé la cours pour le moment il soupira de fatigue en se massant les tempes.

\- Par Amoun, je sens que je vais avoir des migraines avec tous ça soupira Magnus

\- Encore un peu ensuite tu pourrais aller voir Clary et…hésita Luke ne savant pas le nom de l'oméga

\- Pas besoin de cette hésitation Luke, Clary et Catarina ont essayé de lui demandé son prénom et il se rechigne à ne rien dire rassura Magnus

\- Et si tu lui donnais l'ordre de dire son nom proposa Raphaël

\- Je lui ai fait promettre qu'il était libre et toi tu veux que je lui commande vraiment Raphaël gronda Magnus

\- Désolé votre majesté s'excusa Raphaël en roulant des yeux

Le grondement de Magnus ne pouvait pas les faire se soumettre complètement même si ils étaient des Alphas, Maia entra dans la cour et s'inclina devant son pharaon et Alpha.

\- Majesté, les marchands d'esclaves et les acheteurs que nous avons capturé sont toujours en attente de leur jugement rappela Maia

\- Je les avais complètement oublié ceux-là, très bien annoncez leur jugements prochainement décréta Magnus

Elle s'inclina en montrant sa nuque par soumission avant de partir, il congédia tout le monde pour se lever de son trône. Il chercha son oméga et la rousse, il reprit ses esprits au sujet de l'oméga en l'appelant son oméga. Il les trouva dans le jardin extérieur qui bordait l'eau du Nil, il entendit les rires de Clary et de l'oméga. Il s'approcha doucement quand Clary remarqua sa présence,

\- Magnus, tu as finis demanda Clary

\- Oui, j'ai finis de bonne heure sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il s'assit au bord du Nil en trempant ses pieds, il tourna la tête vers l'oméga.

\- As-tu visité le palais interrogea Magnus

\- Oui maître répondit le jeune homme en montrant sa nuque

\- Tu n'as besoin de faire ça avec moi car tu es libre je te l'ai dit soupira Magnus

Il ne répondit rien et regarda à la dérobé le pharaon, ils regardaient tous les trois le coucher du soleil avant de se préparer pour aller dîner. Comme la veille le jeune homme mangea lentement, Raphaël se leva et murmura doucement à l'oreille de Magnus qui haussa la tête en acquiesçant. Il retourna à son repas sans perturber les cours des choses, il raccompagna le jeune homme à sa porte. Il lui fit un baisemain,

\- Voudrais-tu passer la journée de demain avec moi proposa Magnus

\- C'est comme vous voulez maître répondit l'oméga

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le nom attendu et la morsure d'accouplement. Bisous glacées. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Voila suite pour dévorer XD**

**Maia 0067: Son nom sera dit dans ce chapitre et la morsure sans lemon **

**Auriane 07: Voila la suite**

**Lavigne 126: Yo ma puce, je suis désolé mais est ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer tes idées par mes messages privés parce que comme je te l'ai dit j'ia un problème avec le site qui n'affiche pas mes review quand je part dessus. Je suis contente que tu adore l'histoire allez la morsure d'accouplement sans lemon dont tu vas me détester un peu fort heureusement que je me rattrape dans le prochain **

**Alec Barton: Pour être dégoûte elle était XD allez la suite de l'histoire **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! Comme pour le moment j'ai un petit problème avec le site concernant les review alors éviter de faire des review longs dont je ne peux pas lire le reste ensuite s'il vous plait **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

Magnus était en train d'écouter les suggestions de ses ministres et de ses conseillers, il répondit à toutes leurs suggestion. Il les congédia à part Luke et Raphaël avant d'ouvrir les portes pour le peuple, il traita les demandes et répondit du mieux qu'il put. Il soupira en priant que tous soit terminer pour passer du temps avec le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, son loup trépignait d'impatience de le voir. Son odeur était devenue une drogue pour lui, il ne pouvait pas passer une seule journée sans sentir son odeur de pain chaud avec du chocolat et une touche de vanille. Il avait remarqué que quand il était heureux il dégageait une odeur de café et quand il était triste c'était une odeur de citron sauf quand il paniquait c'était une odeur de vinaigre, Luke et Raphaël avaient remarqué l'impatience de leur souverain pour retrouver l'oméga. Ils avaient aussi remarqué son changement de comportement, ils sourirent discrètement en se disant que bientôt l'Alpha allait courtiser l'oméga. Ils étaient pressés de savoir ce qui alla se passer entre eux, ils retournèrent entendre les plaintes d'un paysan qui n'arrivait pas à faire pousser ses récoltes. L'oméga était actuellement avec Clary, il était plus proche de la rouquine que des autres. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'incliner devant les autres béta et Alpha, Clary lui fit visiter et montrer plusieurs choses à faire dans le palais. Il aimait passer du temps aussi avec le pharaon qui l'avait pour la première fois de sa vie fait faire du cheval, il l'avait amené à l'extérieur du palais pour lui montrer la ville. Il lui montra les temples et ils firent aussi des offrandes, ils remontaient ensemble quand les sujets vinrent les entourer pour chanter les louanges de Magnus. Des enfants le suppliaient de venir jouer avec eux, l'Alpha accepta de jouer avec eux et sauta à la corde avec eux. Ils rentrèrent un peu plus tard ce jour-là, ils avaient pris une habitude tous les deux le soir après le dîner. Magnus lui faisait un baisemain avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, c'était le seul moment qu'il aimait de la journée. Ça faisait deux mois et il commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie qui avait commencé quand il avait été ramené au palais par le pharaon lui-même. Clary et lui était dans le jardin extérieur et mangeaient des biscuits. Il était inquiet que Magnus les gronde d'avoir mangé les biscuits,

\- Magnus ne va pas nous gronder si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes rassura Clary

\- Mais nous n'avons pas demandé sa permission rappela le jeune homme

\- Bon sang que sois maudit tes anciens maîtres de t'avoir inculpés ses fausses idées dans la tête maudit Clary

Il était sidéré et ne dis rien, ils entendirent des pas provenir vers eux. Catarina vint vers eux en souriant,

\- Bonjour vous deux, comment ça va chéri demanda Catarina en s'asseyant prés d'eux

\- Ça va répondit l'oméga en baissant la tête en soumission

\- Tu n'as pas à te baisser ainsi devant moi, je ne mords pas gloussa Catarina

Il sourit légèrement, la jeune femme était ravie de voir que son patient allait mieux qu'au début quand il fut emmené vers elle. Elle vit les biscuits et piocha à son tour dans le bol pour manger sous le regard effaré du jeune homme,

\- Tu vois même Catarina, mange les biscuits sans la permission de Magnus rassura Clary

\- C'est contraire aux règles expliqua l'oméga légèrement contrarié

\- Chéri, tes anciens maîtres ont eu tord sur ses règles qu'ils t'ont appris presque toute ton adolescence, normalement en tant qu'oméga tu as le droit de choisir ton propre partenaire et t'accouplé pour avoir des enfants commenta Catarina

\- Des enfants, demanda l'oméga ébahi

\- Oui, tu pourras avoir des enfants avec ton partenaire sourit Clary

Il était rêveur en pensant à ses propres enfants, il fit un regard triste en mettant sa main sur son ventre plat. Les filles le regardèrent avec inquiétude,

\- Tout va bien chéri s'inquiéta Catarina

\- Je ne pourrai pas avoir d'enfants, je suis stérile révéla l'oméga en resserrant son ventre plat

\- De quoi est ce tu parle interrogea Clary

Il balança sa tête en refusant de parler plus, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs le prit dans ses bras.

\- Chéri, dis-moi pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça questionna Catarina

\- Mes maîtres m'ont donné des potions et des tisanes pour ne pas que j'ai d'enfants avec mon futur maître raconta l'oméga en le regardant de ses yeux bleus

\- Par Isis hoqueta Clary

Catarina lui caressa les deux joues ce qui le fit tressaillir de peur,

\- Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça, tu avais le droit d'avoir des enfants. Bon sang j'ai envie de les étrangler fulmina Clary

\- Calme-toi Clary, écoute-moi chéri je te promets de vérifier si tu me le permets si tu es réellement stérile ce qui me donne un doute. Je ne crois pas que tu le sois, enfin bref on verra mais je suis sûr que tu peux avoir des enfants déclara Catarina

Il eut une lueur d'espoir en les écoutants, ils profitèrent de l'air frais du Nil. Pendant ce temps Magnus venait de congédier un paysan après avoir écouté sa requête, il soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Encore un peu avant que tu ne partes rencontrer ton petit oméga se moqua Raphaël

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit oméga Raphaël, je partage du temps avec lui c'est tout. Par Amoun soupira Magnus

\- Loin de moi d'être impertinent, mais certaines langues de vipère commencent à colporter des rumeurs assez désobligeantes à son sujet avertis Luke

\- Quel genre de rumeur interrogea Magnus

Il se racla la gorge en arborant une petite rougeur sur ses joues, il était sur le point de parler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un soldat. Le soldat s'inclina devant lui,

\- Majesté, un émissaire veut vous parler concernant la négociation entre nos pays signala le soldat

\- Dis-lui d'entrer ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le soldat en s'inclinant

Il se leva et alla inviter la personne, un homme entra dans la pièce d'un pas sur. Des phéromones d'Alpha se dégagèrent de lui, Raphaël et Luke grimacèrent d'irritation devant l'air supérieur de l'homme. Il s'inclina en faisant une simple révérence devant le pharaon,

\- Je suis Abaddon, l'émissaire du pays voisin se présenta l'homme en regardant Magnus

\- Que me vaux la visite d'un émissaire dans mon royaume questionna Magnus en le regardant

\- Mon roi voudrait une négociation concernant l'un de vos prisonniers, voyez-vous il est le prince héritier de notre pays expliqua Abaddon

\- Que faisait-il dans un endroit aussi dérouté interrogea Luke

\- Son altesse le prince se cherchait des esclaves de corps pour se divertir, vous savez ce que je veux dire sourit l'émissaire

Magnus serra l'accoudoir de son trône à faire blanchir ses poings, il inspira lentement en essayant de se calmer doucement sous l'influence de sa colère.

\- Malheureusement ses esclaves comme vous dîtes ont des droits dans mon royaume, je ne tolère pas qu'on fasse ce genre de commerce alors que j'avais interdit toute pratique de cet odieux acte surtout envers les omégas déclara Magnus

\- Je comprends votre fureur sur le sujet, mais mon prince est le seul héritier de mon seigneur. Il est prêt à cédé sa richesse pour récupéré son fils car il sait qu'il n'aura aucune chance de vous affronter sur le champ de guerre au vu que vous l'écraserez avec vos forces militaires expliqua Abaddon

Le pharaon haussa la tête sans conviction, il regarda ses deux conseillers qui acquiescèrent de la tête à son intention.

\- Je vais réfléchir sur sa libération, de ce fait vous restez ici comme un invité mais ne dépassez pas vos limites émissaire décréta Magnus

\- Bien évidemment répondit Abaddon

Il s'inclina devant lui, Raphaël fit appeler un soldat pour faire appeler un garde pour l'emmener dans l'aile des invités.

\- Je ne le sens pas du tout, il cache quelque chose prévient Luke

\- Par Ra c'est la deuxième fois que je suis d'accord avec Luke, ce type pue la supériorité comme si il était le maître de ses lieux renchérit Raphaël

\- Au sujet de la libération de ce prince demanda Magnus

\- C'est ta décision majesté, mais je recommande de le libéré pour le bien du royaume. Même si il ne mérite pas la vie pour vous dire, mais il est le seul héritier du royaume voisin conseilla Luke

\- Une libération en échange d'une soumission totale de son pays sous notre joug ainsi nous pourrons le surveiller proposa Raphaël

Il hocha la tête en approuvant les conseils de ses deux fidèles conseillers, il se leva et ferma la séance pour aujourd'hui. Il se rendit vers le jardin extérieur en regardant les filles et l'oméga en train de discuter, les filles riaient et parlaient alors que le jeune homme souriait peu. Il l'observa attentivement et remarqua sa méfiance constante autour de lui, l'oméga jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui comme si quelqu'un allait bondir et le punir. Son loup intérieur de lui gémit et voulut se rendre prés de l'oméga pour le rassurer, il soupira longuement en essayant de calmer son loup intérieur. Il sortit de sa cachette en voulant respirer l'odeur de l'oméga, Catarina leva la tête en l'apercevant.

\- Ah Magnus, tu as finis les réunions aujourd'hui demanda Catarina

\- Oui, je voulais faire une pause sourit Magnus

L'oméga rougit en voyant le sourire de Magnus, ce dernier s'assit prés d'eux. L'odeur de Magnus emplit l'oméga, le jeune homme se retient de gémir de plaisir sous l'odeur. Le pharaon sentait la cannelle et le bois de santal avec une touche de musc, les Alphas possédaient une odeur de musc. Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant le ronronnement de son oméga intérieur, Magnus piocha dans le pot de biscuit qu'avait récupéré Clary dans la cuisine. Il vit qu'il n'y avait que des miettes,

\- Ce n'est pas juste, je voulais aussi des biscuits et il n'y a plus rien s'indigna Magnus faussement

\- Pardon Alpha, nous avons mangé tous les biscuits. S'il vous plaît je prendrai le blâme pour Clary et Catarina mais ne leur faite pas de mal supplia l'oméga en montrant sa nuque de soumission

Les filles se précipitèrent sur lui en essayant de le réconforter que le pharaon ne lui ferai rien, il s'inclinait toujours en montrant sa nuque de soumission. L'asiatique soupira longuement en se redressant un peu pour le prendre par les épaules et les redresser,

\- Je ne te ferai rien et ni à Catarina et Biscuit, je faisais semblant d'être indigné mais je ne te punirai pas. Je te promets que jamais je ne te ferrai mal comme tes maîtres, tu es un oméga libre de ses choix comme je te l'ai dit. Tu peux avoir ton propre compagnon que tu as choisira ou de travailler c'est à toi seul de décider rassura Magnus

Il baissa la tête en hochant lentement, le souverain savait que le mécanisme de son esprit allait prendre beaucoup de temps pour oublier les enseignements de ses anciens bourreaux. En y repensant à l'état où il avait retrouvé le jeune homme, la fureur s'écoula de nouveau dans ses veines en faisant réveiller ses instincts primaires. Il serra les poings en essayant de se contrôler, l'oméga sentit l'odeur de Magnus changer rapidement pour une odeur plus épicés. Son oméga à l'intérieur de lui gémit d'inquiétude, sans qu'il ne réalise il fit calmer l'Alpha avec son odeur de vanille. Le Pharaon écarquilla les yeux doucement en sentant l'odeur de vanille de l'oméga pour l'apaiser, les filles n'avaient pas raté une miette de la scène. Le souverain se racla la gorge et se leva,

\- Excusez-moi, je dois voir Ragnor décréta Magnus

\- On se retrouve pour le dîner signala Clary

Il hocha la tête et embrassa son front rapidement pour sortir vite-fait, il s'arrêta contre un pilier et mit la main sur son nez.

\- Putain reprends-toi, tu n'es pas un adolescent en chaleur pensa Magnus furieux contre lui-même

Son loup intérieur le griffait pour retourner vers l'oméga et le posséder pour le faire sien, il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers un couloir pour aller trouver des réponses à ses questions. Les filles après le coucher du soleil se levèrent avec le jeune homme pour se préparer pour le dîner, la rousse l'accompagna à sa chambre. Le jeune homme ne laissa que la rouquine pénétrer dans son intimité, Clary savait que c'était parce qu'elle était un oméga comme lui qu'il lui faisait confiance. Ils traversèrent le couloir pour se rendre dans la chambre du jeune homme, ils croisèrent Abaddon qui les regardait avec convoitise.

\- Eh bien que vois-je deux omégas qui ont l'air appétissant susurra Abaddon

\- Je vous conseille de modérer vos paroles nous concernant, j'ai appris que vous êtes l'émissaire d'un pays étranger. Contentez-vous de respecter les personnes dans ce palais car je ne donnerai pas cher de votre tête auprès de sa majesté conseilla Clary d'une ton sèche

L'homme tiqua devant le ton sec de l'oméga devant lui, il fit un pas pour les dominer de son odeur d'Alpha supérieur. Il tiqua d'énervement en la regardant,

\- Comment un oméga tel que toi ose me parler sur ce ton menaça Abaddon

Il était sur le point de prendre le poignet de Clary pour la menacer encore plus quand ils entendirent des pas, ils virent Luke venir dans leur direction. Clary se déplaça vers son père adoptif,

\- Emissaire Abaddon, je vous prie de me suivre s'il vous plait proposa Luke

Il jeta un regard noir à Clary avant de le suivre, il constata la soumission de l'oméga à son égard ce qui le fit sourire en comprenant qu'il avait fait plier un des deux. Il sentit par la même occasion l'odeur d'Alec, il se lécha les lèvres avant de suivre l'autre Alpha. La rousse frémit devant le regard de luxure de l'Alpha sur son ami, elle lui prit la main avant de l'amener dans sa chambre. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur son lit avant lui prendre les mains,

\- Ecoute promets-moi de ne jamais rester seul tant que cet homme est ici d'accord demanda Clary

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me demande ça questionna le jeune homme confus

\- Parce que d'après son regard cet homme veut de la chair fraîche alors promets-moi de ne jamais rester seul. Je t'en prie promets-le moi supplia Clary

\- Je te le promets promis le jeune homme

Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras ce qui le fit sursauter, les affections de ce genre étaient encore nouveau pour lui. Elle l'emmena dans la salle d'eau pour lui faire prendre son bain, après son bain elle l'habilla et le maquilla avant de l'amena à Magnus qui les attendait tous les deux. Elle sourit à son frère de cœur en montrant sa nuque et alla rejoindre ses parents directement dans la salle, le soldat les annonça tous les deux quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce. Tout le monde les regardait en attendant que leur souverain s'asseye sur son trône, avec l'oméga assis à côtés de lui, le pharaon fit signe de commencer le repas. Abaddon buvait du vin en relookant le corps de l'oméga avec convoitise et luxure, il mangea en se léchant les lèvres en s'imaginant s'approprier le corps du jeune homme. Magnus mangeait pendant que son loup à l'intérieur trépignait de joie d'être prés de l'oméga, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Après le repas, voudrais-tu te promener avec moi proposa Magnus

\- C'est comme vous voulez Alpha répondit l'oméga en le regardant

\- Je voudrais une réponse franche s'il te plait demanda Magnus en durcissant le ton léger

\- Je voudrais me promener avec vous répondit l'oméga en rougissant légèrement

Après le repas ils allèrent se promener tous les deux vers le jardin intérieur, ils s'assirent tous les deux. Magnus déglutit en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire, il se crut encore un moment un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. L'oméga se triturait les mains de son côté, le pharaon regarda avant de voir un arbre ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Cet arbre, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu sourit Magnus en l'emmenant vers l'arbre

\- Pourquoi donc demanda l'oméga curieux

\- Cet arbre est très spécial pour moi, car c'est l'arbre que mes parents avaient planté ensemble le jour de leur mariage. Ils l'ont planté pour le regarder grandir ensemble pour signifier les années de bonheur entre eux, à leur mort je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'abattre car ça les représente tous les deux raconta Magnus en touchant l'arbre

Le jeune homme regarda l'Alpha qui caressait l'écorce de l'arbre avec nostalgique, il rougissait légèrement devant son visage. Ils marchèrent vers la chambre de l'oméga, comme à chaque fois le pharaon l'embrassa sur la main avant de partir. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de prendre une décision pour la première de sa vie après sa libération,

\- Alpha interpella l'oméga

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Alec…je…m'appelle Alec révéla l'oméga avec beaucoup d'hésitation

Le pharaon fut surpris de savoir le prénom de l'oméga qui rechignait à ne rien dire sur le sujet, il hocha la tête à son encontre.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir dit ton nom remercia Magnus

Il montra sa nuque en se triturant ses doigts avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, Alec sentit une drôle de sensation dans sa poitrine en pensant à l'Alpha. Il prit sa couverture et dormit par terre, pendant ce temps le pharaon au lieu d'aller se coucher alla courir dans la forêt. Il courra sous sa forme de loup en se libérant de ses instincts primaires, il but l'eau du Nil avant de reprendre sa forme humain en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Il est en train de me rendre fou, oui complètement fou soupira Magnus en s'allongeant sur les berges

Il observa les étoiles dans le ciel avant de retourner au palais, le lendemain Alec retrouva le pharaon pour pénétrer dans la salle à manger.

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE ET SON INVITE OMEGA ALEXANDER annonça le soldat

Le jeune homme rougit à l'annonce de son nom, ils se rendirent dans la pièce. Tous les regardaient et plus précisément Alec qui rougissait et fut mal à l'aise par tous ces regards , le souverain voyant ça gronda d'un sonore avertissement ce qui leur fit baisser leur tête de soumission tout comme l'oméga. L'Alpha tiqua légèrement en le voyant soumis, il lui fit un regard d'excuse.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te soumettre s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien Alpha répondit Alec

Il acquiesça avant de commencer à prendre le petit déjeuner, après celui-ci Clary se dirigea avec son ami à la bibliothèque. Il s'excitait en voyant tant de parchemin racontant des histoires sur la lignée des Bane et d'autres histoires, il se retient de prendre un parchemin en se rappelant de ses règles. La rousse ne put s'empêcher de prendre un parchemin pour lire et vit l'autre oméga debout sans bouger,

\- Alec, tu peux prendre un parchemin pour lire, n'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dit. Tu peux prendre tes décision par toi-même décréta Clary

Il déglutit et prit un parchemin au hasard avant de se mettre prés de son ami pour le lire, ils lire jusqu'à ce que Jocelyn vient dans la bibliothèque pour venir voir les deux omégas.

\- Eh bien on dirait que vous êtes pris dans votre lecture constata Jocelyn

\- Oh maman, j'ai complètement oubliée pour les leçons de lyre s'exclama Clary en réalisant qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps

\- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, alors Alec tu aimes ta lecture questionna Jocelyn

\- Oui, j'aime ma lecture sourit Alec faiblement

\- J'en suis ravie sourit Jocelyn maternellement

Elle lui caressa la joue ce qui le fit tressaillir encore une fois, elle les laissa seul dans la bibliothèque quand Clary se leva pour aller à la cuisine pour chercher des biscuits pour eux.

\- Je reviens vite d'accord proposa Clary

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Elle fila rapidement vers la cuisine sans savoir que Abaddon attendait le bon moment pour être seul avec Alec, il entra dans la pièce sans que l'oméga ne l'aperçoit. Il se lécha les lèvres en sentant son odeur divine, le jeune homme leva la tête en entendant les pas. Il sursauta de peur en voyant l'homme devant lui, il recula contre le mur ayant peur. Son odeur vira d'une odeur acide,

\- Voyons, voyons n'aie pas peur petit oméga. Je vais prendre soin de toi et tu vas en redemander encore de mon nœud ricana Abaddon

Il trembla de peur en revoyant les images d'horreur de ses anciens maîtres qui le maltraitaient avec tous sortes d'armes, même si ils ne l'avaient jamais violé ils le torturaient d'une autre manière. Son oméga intérieur de lui couinait et voulait se réfugier dans les bras de Magnus pour se rassurer, en pensant au pharaon il se rappela de ses mots sur sa liberté de choisir son compagnon et de ne jamais être l'esclave de quiconque. Un courage qu'il n'a jamais manifesté jusqu'à présent se réveilla à ce moment-là, l'Alpha était sur le point de le toucher quand il lui claqua les mains. Il se leva de sa position en grognant férocement en montrant ses canines, les omégas possédaient des petites canines semblables à celles des vampires. Cela leur permettait de mordre leur compagnon lors de la cérémonie d'accouplement,

\- Je suis un oméga libre maintenant, je ne me laisserai plus faire cracha Alec en le repoussant loin de lui

\- Comment oses-tu hausser le ton contre un Alpha, espèce de petite pute. Je vais t'apprendre le respect, si le pharaon te garde prés de lui ça veut dire que tu dois étre une bonne baise grogna Abaddon en l'attrapant brutalement

L'oméga se débattit férocement de son étreindre, l'Alpha lui mit une gifle violemment ce qui le blessa aux lèvres. Alec lâcha un petit cri de douleur, il s'essaya de le repousser avant de se faire plaquer au sol violemment en se faisant cogner sur la tête. Il sentit une vive-douleur derrière sa tête en sentant quelque chose de chaud se répandre sur le sol, sa vision commença à se brouiller doucement. L'Alpha voyant la résistance du jeune homme s'amoindrir il commença à le caresser en frottant son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur,

\- J'aime les omégas quand ils sont ainsi, tu vas beaucoup aimer mon nœud en toi bien plus que le pharaon ricana Abaddon en le dépouillant de ses vêtements

Juste au moment il allait retirer son chendjit, Clary arriva avec un plateau de thé et d'autres choses à manger, elle lâcha le plateau en voyant l'Alpha sur le point de violer son ami.

\- NON LAISSEZ-LE cria Clary en sautant sur l'Alpha

Elle lui sauta dans le dos ce qui le fit se débattre pour retirer la rousse sur lui, Alec vit à travers sa vision floue la rousse en train de le défendre. Abaddon l'a jeta contre le mur de l'étagère ce qui la fit se cogner, les parchemins tombèrent sur elle. Le cri de Clary et les bruits ramenèrent les gardes, Magnus était en plein audience quand un soldat entra en urgence dans la cour et s'inclina vers lui.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté, Abaddon a attaqué votre invité et Clary dans la bibliothèque informa le soldat

\- QUOI ? APPELLE CATARINA EN URGENCE ET DIS LUI DE ME REJOINDRE ordonna Magnus

Il fonça avec ses deux conseillers. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, Abaddon donnait des coups de pieds dans les côtes de Clary qui était inconsciente. Luke perdit le contrôle et se jeta sur lui pour défendre sa fille en se transformant en loup-garou, il se jeta à la gorge de l'autre Alpha. Raphaël se déplaça à son tour vers Alec qui perdait du sang au niveau de sa tête, Catarina arriva rapidement et examina en vitesse Clary. Magnus s'approcha de Luke qui tenait l'émissaire,

\- Ça suffit Luke, biscuit à besoin de toi maintenant signala Magnus

Son conseiller reprit légèrement le contrôle sur lui-même et se précipita au chevet de sa fille, des gardes arrêtèrent l'émissaire.

\- Jetez-moi ce déchet dans la prison, je traiterai avec lui plus tard ordonna Magnus

Les soldats entraînèrent l'homme qui se débattit, le pharaon vint au chevet de l'oméga qui était en train de se faire examiner par Catarina.

\- Comment va-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, je ne sais pas si il va reprendre connaissance. Il venait de récupérer le peu pour se soigner mais là je ne sais pas si son corps va le faire supporter de nouveau examina Catarina

\- On va le perdre si je comprends bien signala Magnus

Elle baissa la tête, l'Alpha réfléchit avant de trouver une solution.

\- Est-ce que si je lui donne ma morsure ça le sauverait demanda Magnus

\- Comme tu es un loup-garou immortel, ça pourrait le sauver répondit Catarina

Le pharaon le prit dans ses bras doucement et respira dans son cou, il laissa son loup remonter à la surface en mordant l'oméga dans son cou pour lui donner la morsure d'accouplement.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un nouvel ami et la position d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Son rétablissement et l'accueil des sujets à sa nouvelle position dnas ce chapitre et un peu de réconfort dans le prochain chapitre **

**Piiya 069: Tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre **

**LolliOta: Je sais mais la suite pour que tu puisse te remettre de ça **

**Alec Barton: Voilà la suite au sujet de rétablissement d'Alec et sa réaction face à la morsure de Magnus **

**Lavigne 126 : Je rectifie le tir dans ce chapitre ne t'en fais pas, il ya certains de tes idées j'avais déjà mis dans les chapitres avenir par contre jaime bien l'idée de la danse de la voile pour le lemon. D'ailleurs je réserve une surprise pour le lemon XD **

**The Laura94 : Voilà la suite de l'histoire et ravie que tu aime bien, si tu veux j'ai d'autre histoires que j'ai terminés en attendant mes chapitres**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

Magnus était au chevet d'Alec, ce dernier était encore inconscient à cause de la tentative de viol d'Abaddon. Il lui tenait la main en l'embrassant de temps en temps, le noiraud remua légèrement en papillonnant des yeux. Il vit le pharaon prés de lui comme à leur première rencontre, il lui sourit faiblement ce qui fit trépigner de joie son loup à l'intérieur de lui. L'oméga à l'intérieur ronronna à l'odeur de l'Alpha, ce dernier lui caressa la joue ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir au lieu de peur. Il se sentait différent en regardant le souverain, Catarina rentra dans la pièce soulagée de voir l'oméga réveillé sur le lit. L'Alpha laissa la béta s'occuper de son oméga à présent, la béta sourit en voyant son vieil ami très timide envers le jeune homme. Elle l'examina en voyant que sa blessure à la tête était guérie, elle vérifia le cou de l'oméga pour regarder la morsure d'accouplement. Alec se couvrit le cou ayant peur de ce que Catarina s'apprêtait à faire, elle comprit son instinct de protection et le fit se calmer après ce qu'il avait subit il y a de ça une semaine. Elle se leva et prépara une tisane pour qu'il puisse se rétablir totalement, Alec toucha son cou et sentit une marque de dent entre la jonction de son épaule et son cou. Il haleta en reconnaissant la marque, il comprit qu'il était marié et commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il crut dans sa tête qu'Abaddon l'avait mordu après qu'il ait perdu connaissance, il serra les draps qui le recouvraient en pensant qu'il ne verrait plus Clary ni même Magnus. Il se mordit les lèvres quand Magnus revint dans la pièce, l'oméga intérieur d'Alec couina de détresse en appelant l'Alpha pour le consoler. Le loup intérieur commença à être agité en voulant être prés de lui pour le réconforter, le pharaon s'approcha de lui et sentit l'odeur des larmes sur lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et il s'effondra contre son torse comme la toute première fois, il le consola en caressant ses cheveux. Magnus fit des petits cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser, il renifla en le regardant de ses yeux bleus brillant de larmes.

\- Je vais sans doute partir maintenant conclu Alec

\- Partir où interrogea Magnus confus

\- Je pars avec cet homme, je ne le voulais pas qu'il me morde. Je vous jure Alpha que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche expliqua Alec d'une voix plein de détresse

\- Alexander, calme-toi. Respire doucement, voilà comme ça. Si tu parle de la morsure dans ton cou, c'est moi qui te l'ai fait pour te sauver la vie. Etant loup-garou immortel, j'ai partagé mon immortalité avec toi décréta Magnus

\- Il ne m'a pas mordu déduit Alec

\- Non, biscuit est arrivée à temps pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que soit contre toi, je l'ai envoyé pour le moment en prison sans nourriture et sans eau répondit Magnus

Alec toucha la morsure et réalisa qu'il était marié à Magnus, il était devenu ainsi aux yeux du peuple la nouvelle reine de la meute d'Egypte. Le pharaon vit son expression,

\- Ecoute, on va recommencer depuis tout le début, si tu es d'accord on va oublier pour le moment la morsure. Ne te méprends pas je ne te rejette pas mais je veux faire ça dans les règles à savoir te courtiser avant de te demander ton approbation déclara Magnus en lui prenant la main pour l'embrasser

\- D'accord, j'accepte de recommencer depuis le début accepta Alec en rougissant

\- J'en suis ravi sourit Magnus en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser de nouveau

Il rougit encore plus devant le baisemain, plus tard il laissa son nouveau mari dans l'infirmerie. Il pénétra dans la salle du trône pour commencer les audiences avec son peuple, tous les conseillers et les hauts nobles de sa cour étaient en train de se prosterner à ses pieds, l'un des nobles se leva en regardant son souverain.

\- Majesté, pourrait-on avoir des nouvelles de la santé de notre nouvelle reine questionna le noble

Magnus tiqua légèrement en le regardant au vu que la nouvelle se répandait comme une traîné de poudre, il sourit malgré lui en sachant que son peuple attendait cette nouvelle depuis longtemps.

\- Il récupère encore mais bientôt il sera de nouveau sur pieds informa Magnus

\- Que Thot rends la santé à son altesse la reine souhaita un autre noble

\- Bien commençons les audiences déclara Magnus avec un petit sourire

Alec était encore à l'infirmerie et était en train de caresser sa morsure d'accouplement dans son cou, Catarina entra dans la pièce avec des tisanes pour qu'il puisse récupérer de ses blessures.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Catarina

\- Oui, je vais bien juste que j'ai dû mal à croire que je suis marié maintenant, c'est tellement…stoppa Alec en cherchant ses mots

\- Troublant tenta Catarina en souriant

Il hocha la tête en trouvant le mot adéquat, elle lui prit la main ce qui le fit frémit légèrement. Elle lui serra sa main doucement,

\- C'est vraiment que Magnus t'a mordu pour te sauver la vie mais je sais quelque part aussi qu'il voulait te courtiser avant de demander ton approbation pour la morsure. En plus sache une chose cette morsure d'accouplement que tu as au cou est partielle décréta Catarina

\- Partiel demanda Alec confus

\- Tes anciens maîtres ne t'ont pas dit le fonctionnement de la morsure de l'accouplement questionna Catarina

Il secoua la tête en répondant négativement, elle soupira en maudissant encore plus les anciens maîtres de l'oméga.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, quand un Alpha mord un oméga il lui donne sa morsure d'accouplement pour qu'il soit sien et que personne ne le revendique. Bien sûr cette morsure partielle se fait après que l'Alpha l'ait courtisé, il faudra attendre la chaleur de l'oméga pour compléter le lien entre eux. Lors de la chaleur de l'oméga l'Alpha le mordra de nouveau pour qu'ils soient complètement mariés expliqua Catarina d'un ton sérieuse

Alec rougit durant l'explication avant de frémir en pensant à sa chaleur qu'il devra passer avec son Alpha pour terminer le processus du marquage, il baissa la tête en restant dans ses pensées. La jeune femme lui fit lever la tête en lui prenant le menton,

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le passer tout de suite avec Magnus lorsque tu partiras en chaleur, il demandera toujours ton approbation enfin sur cette partie il faut que vous parliez tous les deux mais sache une chose Magnus ne te fera jamais mal ni te blessera apaisa Catarina

Il hocha la tête sous l'apaisement de la jeune femme, elle le prit dans ses bras ce qui le fit tressaillir. Un moment plus tard Clary entra dans la salle en souriant, elle était heureuse de voir son ami sur pied. Elle fit semblant de faire la moue,

\- Ce n'est pas juste, tu t'es marié avant moi bouda Clary

Il baissa la tête légèrement honteux ce qui alarma la jeune fille, elle lui prit la main dans les siennes.

\- Eh je ne voulais pas dire ça pour te blesser, je voulais dire ça pour te faire sourire. Je suis heureuse que Magnus t'ait sauvé la vie en te mordant, et d'un autre côté je suis contente qu'il t'ait choisit pour être sa reine de la meute s'excita Clary

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée s'inquiéta Alec

\- Bien sûr que non gros béta, je te l'ai dit, je considère Magnus comme mon frère alors tu seras comme mon frère déclara Clary

Il sourit en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle était surprise et heureuse qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras de sa propre initiative alors qu'il s'était toujours braqué quand une personne le prenait dans ses bras à part Clary. Magnus sourit en voyant les nombreux présents que sa meute avait apportés pour la nouvelle reine de la meute, il les remercia chaleureusement. Raphaël se tourna vers son souverain,

\- Est-ce que son altesse la reine va nous rejoindre pour le dîner de ce soir questionna Raphaël

\- Il est encore en convalescence pour le moment répondit Magnus

Il baissa la tête en montrant sa nuque de soumission à son souverain, ce dernier après avoir rencontré son peuple alla voir des architectes pour confectionner un trône pour qu'Alec puisse régner à ses côtés.

\- Je veux ce trône à la fin du mois prochain décréta Magnus

\- Evidemment votre majesté, ce trône sera confectionné pour la nouvelle reine et il sera parfaite pour lui déclara l'architecte

Il sourit et le remercia de la tête avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie où Catarina venait donner des recommandations à Alec qui à présent allait mieux, ils tournèrent la tête en voyant le pharaon entrer dans la pièce.

\- Il est en parfaite santé décréta la béta

\- Très bien sourit Magnus

Alec rougit timidement en triturant ses mains, il sourit en voyant ses rougissements. IL vint embrasser la main de sa reine avant de se retirer,

\- J'enverrai des servantes pour t'emmener prendre un bain pour que tu puisses venir dîner déclara Magnus

L'oméga acquiesça timidement, plus tard des servantes vinrent le chercher et l'emmena dans la chambre de Magnus et lui fit prendre un bain. Elles le parfumèrent et mirent des onguents, ses vêtements étaient encore plus riche et luxueux que ceux qu'il portait lors des deux derniers mois. Elles mirent un des colliers autours de son cou tout en le maquillant de khôl, elles l'emmenèrent à l'entrée où Magnus attendait le noiraud. Il était ébloui par la beauté de son nouveau mari, il ne résista pas à lui faire un baisemain. Son loup intérieur se gonflait de fierté en sentant une once de son odeur se mélangé à celui de l'oméga, quand un Alpha mord un oméga une partie de son odeur se mélange avec celui de l'oméga pour déclarer qu'il est sien. La porte s'ouvrit sur eux, tout le monde se tut dans la salle,

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE ET LA REINE OMEGA ALEXANDER annonça le soldat

Tous se levèrent et se prosternèrent devant leurs souverains, Magnus au lieu de laisser Alec s'asseoir sur la chaise des invités l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses jambes.

\- A partit d'aujourd'hui tu t'assis prés de moi et non du côté des invités à la cour déclara Magnus en l'embrassant sur la tempe

Il rougit étant assis sur ses genoux, ils mangèrent ensemble et écoutèrent ensemble les louanges des conseillers et les ministres à l'encontre d'Alec qui était devenu la reine de la meute. Clary assis prés de ses parents regardait heureuse son ami assis sur les jambes de son frère de cœur,

\- Je crois que c'était sa place dés le départ pensa Clary

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi renchérit Luke en passant une main dans ses cheveux rousse

Elle rigola légèrement avant de continuer à manger, après le dîner Alec se dirigea vers le couloir avec Magnus. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Magnus, le noiraud commença à avoir peur ce qui se refléta dans son odeur qui vira dans une odeur de vinaigre presque acide. L'odeur agressa l'odorat du pharaon,

\- Alexander, je ne vais pas te faire mal si c'est ce que tu es en train de penser. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète encore une fois, je ne suis pas le genre d'Alpha qui pense avec leur nœud. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise à dormir avec moi, je peux te ramener dans ton ancien chambre si tu veux, je veux qu'on fasse les choses bien en commençant par nous connaître expliqua Magnus pour le rassurer

Son odeur revint à la normale ce qui le soulagea, il rougit en regardant ses pieds timidement.

\- Je…Je…veux…Je…Veux…rester…avec…toi bredouilla Alec en se triturant les doigts

\- Très bien sourit Magnus

Ils se redirent sur le lit, l'oméga prit la couverture et s'allongea sur le sol froid sous le regard incrédule de l'Alpha.

\- Alexander, qu'est ce que tu fais questionna Magnus

\- Je vais dormir, les omégas n'ont pas le droit de dormir dans un lit à part pour le sexe déclara Alec d'une voix automatique

\- Durant ses deux mois dans ton ancien chambre tu dormais par terre interrogea Magnus

\- Oui, c'est la règle que mes maîtres m'ont enseigné répondit Alec

\- Par Horus, qu'ils soient maudis tous dans les flammes de la tourmente murmura Magnus

Il se leva et prit l'oméga dans ses bras en le faisant s'installer sur le lit,

\- Tes anciens maîtres ont tord Alexander, tu n'as pas le droit de dormir par terre comme un animal. Tu es une personne qui mérite beaucoup de chose à commencer par à le bonheur déclara Magnus

\- Ça veut dire que je peux dormir dans un lit sans sexe demanda Alec confus

\- Bien sûr que tu le peux, oh sayang souffla Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'apaiser

L'oméga frémit d'être en contact avec l'Alpha, son oméga intérieur se sentit apaisé et ronronna en sentant l'odeur du pharaon. Le loup intérieur du souverain quand à lui pleurnichait de tristesse à l'horrible condition que son oméga ait pu vivre après avoir été vendu comme esclave, le pharaon inspira son odeur en le caressant d'une caresse apaisante. Alec s'endormit sous la caresse apaisante et l'odeur de l'Alpha, au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se réveilla en voyant son oméga en train de se débattre dans son sommeil. Il pleurait en criant,

\- Maman…viens me chercher…papa j'ai peur viens me chercher…Je veux ma maman…mes parents viendront me chercher…Ils ne sont pas mort sanglota Alec dans son cauchemar en se débattant

L'Alpha le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux pour qu'il se calme, en respirant l'odeur rassurant de son souverain il s'endormit en se calmant doucement.

\- Qu'ils soient tous maudits de t'avoir arraché à tes parents, je te promets de les faire tous payer un par un promit Magnus en essuyant les larmes de son visage

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front en le regardant dormir, il lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'endormir de nouveau en le serrant. Les rayons du soleil vinrent les faire réveiller, Alec se réveilla en grimaçant légèrement après avoir été aveuglé par les rayons du soleil. Il se retourna en s'enfonçant dans la chaleur et l'odeur apaisantes prés de lui, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas que cette chaleur ne parte. Le sommeil commença à se retirer malgré tout de son esprit, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le pharaon endormit qui grimaçait légèrement à cause du soleil. Il l'admira de plus prés, il se mordit les lèvres en voyant le contour de ses lèvres. Il serra les draps en résistant à la tentation de l'embrasser, le souverain ouvrit les yeux et trouva deux globes océan qui l'observait.

\- Bonjour sayang salua Magnus en baillant

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec en rougissant

L'Alpha s'assit en s'étirant avant de s'allonger de nouveau, il pivota vers l'oméga et lui caressa le visage ce qui le fit frémir.

\- Magnus, je ne veux plus que tu m'appelle Alpha mais Magnus décréta Magnus

\- Je ne peux pas t'appeler autrement que Alpha refusa Alec

\- Alexander, tu es un oméga libre surtout tu es devenu la reine de la meute d'Egypte et mon compagnon. C'est vrai que tu ne l'es que partiellement mais tu es mon époux alors je veux que tu m'appelle Magnus expliqua Magnus

\- Vas-tu compléter le lien lorsque je serai en chaleur questionna Alec en le regardant en baissant la tête légèrement

\- Si c'est que tu veux Alexander, si tu ne veux pas passer ta chaleur avec moi alors je t'enverrai dans une partie où personne ne te dérangera et je mettrais des gardes pour empêcher quiconque de te déranger même moi décréta Magnus

Alec écarquilla les yeux devant la proposition de Magnus, il était prêt à le laisser seul dans sa chaleur sans le forcer à la passer avec lui.

\- A ce propos à quand remonte ta dernière chaleur pour que je sois prêt interrogea Magnus

\- C'était il y a un mois répondit Alec

\- Donc ta prochain chaleur sera dans cinq mois , nous aurons finis de nous connaître mais bien sûr je tiendrai compte de ta décision finale une semaine avant que ne débute tes chaleurs déclara Magnus

L'oméga était encore sidéré par le pharaon, il se sentit choyé par son nouvel époux. Ce dernier se leva du lit et tapa des mains pour faire venir des servantes pour emmener des vêtements pour eux et préparer un bain,

\- Je vais te laisser à ton intimité pendant un moment, je vais aller courir un peu pour me dégourdir les pattes commenta Magnus en le laissant seul avec les servantes

Il le laissa seul avant de partir dans l'arrière cour pour se transformer, il commença à courir dans la forêt en laissant son loup intérieur dominer son esprit. Il courra avant de s'arrêter devant le Nil pour boire de l'eau, il reprit sa forme humaine avant de courir de nouveau sous sa forme de loup jusqu'au palais. Il rentra et prit son bain pour se préparer au petit déjeuner, Alec l'attendait devant la porte parfumer et portant des bijoux en argent qui mettait en valeur sa peau pâle. Son parfum l'attira ce qui le rendit accro à lui, il lui sourit en l'embrassant sur sa main avant de rentrer dans la salle à manger où tout le monde les attendait. Au lieu du trône il y avait un canapé incliné à l'avant pour qu'ils soient semi-allongés en mangeant, le couple s'assit dans le canapé. L'oméga était à moitié à allongé dans les bras du pharaon, tous recommencèrent à manger normalement. Après le petit déjeuner Alec se balada avec Magnus qui lui montrait une partie du palais seulement accessible aux pharaons, malheureusement le devoir du pharaon l'appela de nouveau quand Raphaël se présenta.

\- Pardon de vous déranger, majesté mais tout le monde vous attends rappela Raphaël en montrant sa nuque par soumission à son pharaon

\- Bien, je suis désolé Sayang mais je dois partir m'occuper des affaires. J'enverrai Biscuit pour te tenir compagnie décréta Magnus

Il se réjouit de passer du temps avec l'autre oméga, son Alpha sourit devant sa mine réjouit avant de suivre son conseiller. Clary vint le retrouver en souriant, elle l'entraîna avec elle dans une partie du palais qui était le quartier des domestiques. Elle entra dans la cuisine suivit timidement par l'oméga, un béta aux cheveux bruns avec des lunettes le regarda étrangement.

\- Clary, que me vaux ta visite à par vouloir des biscuits demanda le béta

\- Je suis venu te présenter quelqu'un, je te présent Alec présenta Clary

\- Attends c'est…commença le béta

Tous commencèrent à murmurer dans la cuisine en regardant Alec, ce dernier fut très vite mal à l'aise par les regards de tout le monde.

\- Ça ne peut pas être lui la nouvelle reine de la meute cracha une jeune fille aux cheveux blondes clairs

\- Oui, c'est bien lui qui est la nouvelle reine rétorqua Clary en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Qu'il nous montre la morsure d'accouplement pour que je sois convaincu déclara la blonde

\- Maureen, tu dépasse les bornes en demandant ça se renfrogna le béta

\- Simon a raison, c'est intime de montrer la morsure d'accouplement renchérit un homme

Elle grogna de colère en serrant les poings, elle se pivota vers l'oméga qui avait peur. Elle pointa son doigt sur lui,

\- Montre-moi la marque ordonna Maureen

\- Comment oses-tu le commander s'indigna Clary

\- Tais-toi Clarissa, ce n'est pas parce que tu as les faveurs du pharaon que tu te crois tout permis. Je veux voir sa marque alors qu'il me montre ensuite je présenterai mes excuses répliqua Maureen

Alec fit une petite pression sur l'épaule de Clary qui était désolé pour lui, il défit sa tunique qui le couvrait et montra la morsure devant elle. Tous haletaient et les murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce,

\- Es-tu satisfaite maintenant questionna Clary énervée

Son odeur avait changée en sentant une odeur fumé, Maureen qui était un béta siffla de haine à l'encontre des deux omégas.

\- Comment cet esclave de corps peut devenir la reine alors que normalement ça aurait du être Camille qui devait être la reine gronda Maureen

\- Camille ne sera jamais la reine de la meute de l'Egypte connasse, si cela avait été le cas cela ferait des lustres que sa majesté l'aurait choisit. Ça veut dire qu'une seule chose qu'elle n'est pas apte à gouverner à ses côtés, alors qu'Alec est plus apte qu'elle vociféra Clary

\- Mensonge, le pharaon ne peut pas faire ce choix stupide en prenant cet esclave pour être la nouvelle reine fulmina Maureen

\- Maureen, ça suffit maintenant et retourne travaillé immédiatement ordonna un homme

Elle siffla de colère en retournant travailler, Alec se sentit désolé pour la personne de Camille qui devait être la future reine de la meute de l'Egypte. Simon se présenta à lui étant le meilleur ami de Clary, il était un béta et parlait énormément mais ça l'amusait les histoires drôles du béta. Après avoir passé la journée avec Clary et Simon, il rejoint Magnus dans la chambre. Il était assis sur le lit en refusant de regarder l'Alpha qui entra dans la pièce, il sentit l'odeur d'Alec qui était une odeur acide. Il s'assit en face de lui pour le faire le regarder dans les yeux,

\- Que se passe-t-il Sayang demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- J'ai volé la place d'une personne qui était chère à ton cœur et je suis désolé s'excusa Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles? Je ne comprends pas souffla Magnus confus

\- Cette femme Camille aurait dû être ta reine légitime et j'ai volé sa place sanglota Alec

\- Oh Sayang soupira Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il le consola en frottant son dos dans une caresse apaisante, il l'embrassa au dessus sa tête.

\- Cesse de pleurer sayang, je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça mais Camille était une jeune femme que mon père avait adopté disons-le car son père était le meilleur ami du mien mais je l'a considérai juste comme une sœur au même titre que Clary. Jamais oh grand jamais je ne ferrai d'elle ma reine, en plus elle ne mérite pas la couronne pour d'autre raisons aussi raconta Magnus en essuyant ses larmes

\- Donc elle n'était pas ta future reine hoqueta Alec

\- C'est toi ma reine Alexander, cesse de pleurer et fais-moi un sourire sourit Magnus

Il s'arrêta de pleurer avant de faire un sourire au pharaon, ce dernier se racla la gorge gêné en rougissant légèrement.

\- Comme nous allons dîner, je voudrais te proposer quelque chose si tu es d'accord. Est-ce qu'on pourrait prendre le bain ensemble proposa Magnus en rougissant

Le jeune homme rougit à son tour et accepta timidement, le souverain appela les servantes pour préparer le bain pour eux. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'eau, le pharaon tourna la tête pour laisser son intimité à son oméga. Il entendit des clapotis de l'eau, il se retourna et se déshabilla à son tour et entra dans l'eau. Il prit une éponge et commença à laver doucement sans aucunes arrières pensés son mari, celui-ci ferma les yeux en ronronnant presque sous le lavement de son pharaon. Il le rinça avec l'eau du bain, l'oméga se blottit contre lui instinctivement. Ils sortirent rapidement du bain et se préparèrent, il choisit des bijoux pour sa reine avant de se diriger avec lui à son bras pour le dîner. Alec avait la tête posé sur le torse de son époux qui lui caressait doucement le bras, ils allèrent se promener aussitôt le repas terminé. Ils discutèrent ensemble timidement, ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre plus tard.

\- Dans quelques jours je vais juger ses personnes qui ont osé te faire du mal, est ce que tu veux assister à leur jugement ou pas questionna Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Alec ferma les yeux en se souvenant des visages des personnes qui l'avaient fait souffrir,

\- J'ai peur souffla Alec

\- Tu es en sécurité sayang, personne ne posera la main sur toi dorénavant. Je te le promets promis Magnus

L'oméga se blottit encore plus près lui en voulant se faire apaiser par son odeur d'Alpha, celui-ci l'embrassa dans ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps Maureen écrivit quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin avant de le nouer autour d'une cheville d'un pigeon, elle le lança dans le ciel.

\- Envole-toi et apporte mon message décréta Maureen

Le pigeon vola vers un autre endroit où une femme richement paré était dans un palais plus petit que le palais de Magnus.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la proposition de leçons de Jocelyn et le cadeau de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les attentions de Magnsu sont encore au rendez-vous dans ce chapitre, problème de Camille va devenir embêtant maintenant **

**LolliOta: ravie que tu aime le chapitre, et oui les ennuis vont commencer au fur à mesure**

**Alec Barton: Tu as des suggestions pour la mort de Camille ? XD Je prends note de celle de Maureen. Pour répondre ta question la famille d'Alec ne sera pas au rendez-vous pas un bon moment un peu comme Mon Neko à moi mais différent et pas ce que tu crois pour les retrouvailles.**

**Lavigne 126: Tu as intérêt d'aller mieux sinon je vois rouge ( J'espère que tu te sens mieux maintenant ) J'avais mis une de tes idées mais différent de ce que tu m'avais demandé par contre les caresses intimes pour patienter sera à partir du chapitre 10. J'attends tes idées avec impatience**

**The Laura974: Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais un(e) Réunionnais(e) comme moi, mais j'ai vu le 974. Tu pourrais faire ça mais l'attente sera trop long en plus tu as la chance que je mets tous les jours XD**

**Auriane 07: Voilà la suite**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

Alec était en train de rire aux éclats en écoutant les désastres de Simon en cuisine, il était avec Clary et Catarina ainsi que Simon. Le béta les avait rejoins après avoir cassé une énième assiette. Le cuisiner l'avait mis à la porte temporairement, l'oméga essaya de se contrôler mais le fou-rire le gagna rapidement. Les filles et Simon étaient heureux de le voir rire ainsi, il sourit en essuyant ses larmes du rire doucement. Pendant ce temps Magnus assistait au discours du surintendant du trésor au sujet des taxes non payés pour des raisons de sécheresse sur la partie sud de l'Egypte, le pharaon n'ayant pas de vizir ne pouvant faire confiance à aucun d'entre eux depuis que le vizir de son père avait tué son père par le poison en essayant de faire un coup d'état par la même occasion pour prendre le contrôle de la meute. Il l'avait tué en vengeant son père pour ensuite devenir le nouveau pharaon et l'Alpha de la meute, il décréta d'envoyer un gouverneur pour évaluer l'état des terres pour creuser un puits pour ainsi réduire la sécheresse au niveau de la récolte. Tous approuvèrent sa décision, il passa en crible les sujets à traiter avant d'accéder à la requête de son peuple. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se pincer le nez étant épuisé, il congédia tout le monde en se levant pour faire une pause dans la gestion de son royaume. Il alla rejoindre son mari vers le jardin extérieur pour écouter les conversations des filles et d'Alec avec Simon, il se montra et Simon montra sa nuque en signe de soumission. Il hocha la tête à son encontre avant de s'asseoir et de se joindre à la conversation, Clary lança un regard significatif aux deux autres en proposant de s'en aller pour laisser le couple seul. Ça faisait presque un mois que Magnus avait mordu Alec pour lui sauver la vie en faisant de lui par la même occasion son époux, en plus il était devenu la reine de la meute de l'Egypte, de la plus puissante meute du monde. Toute la meute aimait leur nouvelle reine et s'accorda que leur pharaon avait fait le bon choix. Ils attendaient patiemment la chaleur de leur reine pour qu'ils soient officialisé entièrement , beaucoup avaient apporté des cadeaux pour Alec tels que des parfums, des bijoux, des onguents et d'autres choses. Le pharaon proposa à son époux de se promener avec lui,

\- Demain soir au lieu de dîner avec tout le monde, si tu veux nous pouvons dîner dans notre chambre proposa Magnus

\- Je voudrais bien accepta Alec timidement

Il sourit heureux qu'il ait accepté de dîner avec lui en tête à tête, ils marchèrent vers le jardin intérieur. L'odeur du lotus envahit leurs narines ce qui les apaisa, le souverain cueillit un lotus pour le mettre dans les cheveux d'Alec. Il respira son odeur ce qui le rendit encore plus fou, son odeur se mélangeait avec celle du lotus. De ce fait il sentait le pain aux lotus avec une touche de chocolat, l'Alpha lui caressa le visage avant de s'asseoir sur les herbes sous l'arbre. Le jeune homme s'assit prés de lui en posant doucement sa tête sur son épaule, il sourit en sentant son loup d'intérieur sauter de joie sur le simple geste de l'oméga. Il lui prit la main et lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce, l'oméga gloussait de contentement à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Juste après ça le silence dans lequel ils étaient comme dans leur bulle fut éclater par Luke qui se racla la gorge avec Raphaël,

\- Veuillez nous pardonner majesté mais un noble et un paysan insistent pour demander justice auprès de vous informa Luke

\- J'arrive, pardonne-moi Alexander mais le devoir m'appelle sourit Magnus en se levant

Il hocha la tête en souriant timidement, les deux conseillers sourirent entre eux en voyant l'interaction entre les deux souverains. Alec se balada dans le palais, il croisa certaines personnes qui s'inclinaient devant lui en montrant leurs nuques de soumission. Normalement il le faisait à chaque béta et Alpha mais en devenant la reine de la meute, tous s'inclinaient par soumission malgré qu'il fût un oméga. Il chercha Clary et alla vers son quartier, il la trouva en compagnie de sa mère en train de lui enseigner la lyre. Jocelyn le vit en train de les regarder et l'accueillit,

\- Bienvenue votre altesse, venez accueillit Jocelyn

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger, je voulais juste voir Clary s'excusa Alec en triturant ses mains

\- Ce n'est rien, Clary termine ses leçons de lyre ensuite elle pourra venir avec toi proposa Jocelyn

Il attendit en regardant la rousse en train de jouer de la lyre, il pencha la tête avec curiosité. Jocelyn était en train de conseiller sa fille quand elle capta le regard de curiosité du jeune homme, elle sourit maternellement avant de prendre une décision. Elle se pivota vers lui,

\- Voulez-vous apprendre à jouer de la lyre votre altesse proposa Jocelyn

\- Non, je ne peux pas…vraiment non…je suis un oméga bredouilla Alec en faisant des gestes de dénégation

Elle ne l'écouta pas et se leva pour prendre une autre lyre et la lui mit entre les mains, elle lui enseigna en même temps que la rousse. Clary sourit de joie en voyant son ami se dépatouillé un peu avec l'instrument de musique, avec les instructions de la mère de son amie il commença à jouer correctement de la musique sans une fausse note. Elles étaient surprises et émerveillées par la rapidité et la facilité à avec laquelle le noiraud apprenait,

\- Eh bien tu joues encore mieux que moi à ma première leçon, j'ai pris des années à jouer très bien de la lyre admira Jocelyn

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec en s'arrêtant de jouer

\- Non ce n'est rien, au contraire tu devrais être fier de toi. Je suis fière de toi sourit Jocelyn

Elle se pencha vers lui en l'embrassant sur le front comme une mère à son fils, l'oméga eut les larmes aux yeux à ce geste qui lui manquait vu qu'on lui avait arraché sa mère. Clary comprit les sentiments d'Alec et vint prés de lui en lui prenant la main, elle fit une pression en souriant. Elle eut une idée en se tournant vers sa mère,

\- Tu pourrais nous enseigner à tous les deux proposa Clary

\- Bien sûr que je vais vous enseigner sourit Jocelyn

A partir de ce jour Alec passa son temps à apprendre à jouer de la lyre et d'autres choses en même temps que son amie, au moment d'apprendre la danse il refusa en tremblant de peur. Jocelyn s'assit prés de lui en le prenant dans ses bras,

\- As-tu appris la danse questionna Jocelyn

\- Mes maîtres m'ont appris la danse pour que je puisse distraire mon futur maître, c'était la première leçon qu'ils m'ont enseigné après m'avoir vendu sanglota Alec

\- Oh mon petit cœur souffla Jocelyn en le prenant dans ses bras

Il l'agrippa en sanglotant dans ses bras, elle lui caressa ses cheveux en le consolant. Sa fille essuya ses larmes elle aussi en entendant la vie dure de son ami, la rousse âgée regarda le noiraud en lui essuyant ses larmes.

\- Maintenant tu peux danser sans que tes anciens maîtres ne te pourrissent la vie, ils n'avaient pas le droit de t'obliger à faire quelque chose contre ton grés. Ici tu es en sécurité et tu peux faire ce que tu veux sans qu'on t'y oblige, c'est ta décision mon petit cœur d'accord ? Ta décision alors si tu veux jouer de la lyre tu peux le faire et même danser. Ils ne seront plus là pour te frapper ou te faire du mal consola Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête en se réfugiant dans les bras de la rousse, elle lui caressa le dos en le réconfortant. Il sécha ses larmes, quand Clary se mit à danser devant lui. Ses pieds tapaient au même rythme que la musique que jouait Jocelyn, elle sourit en voyant que la musique envoûtait le noiraud. Il se leva en oubliant sa peur et se mit à danser avec son amie, ils firent une chorégraphie ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux. Magnus ayant finis sa réunion avec ses ministres et ses conseillers, se leva et demanda où était son oméga. Il se rendit dans les appartements de Luke et de Jocelyn, il s'arrêta devant le spectacle auquel il faisait face en voyant son époux en train de danser sensuellement avec sa sœur de cœur. Ses hanches se mouvaient dangereusement ce qui excita l'Alpha, il l'imagina d'autre circonstance tel que le noiraud au-dessus de lui gémissant rouge de sueur. Il secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose au lieu d'avoir un inconfortable dans ses vêtements, son loup s'excitait de plaisir à l'image qu'il venait d'avoir. Il le griffait pour sortir pour aller posséder l'oméga, il musela son loup en se retenant avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Jocelyn était sur le point d'arrêter la musique mais le souverain l'en empêcha , Alec dansait plongé dans son monde sans savoir que le pharaon était en train de l'observer. Jocelyn termina la musique ce qui le fit arrêter de danser, les deux s'arrêtèrent en arborant des poses de danses. Le jeune homme rougit en voyant son Alpha les applaudir,

\- Merveilleux complimenta Magnus

\- Tu vois, je me suis amélioré sourit Clary

\- Ce que je vois, tu deviens de plus en plus douée dans tes pas constata Magnus

\- Parce que j'avais un excellent partenaire de danse sourit Clary en se tournant vers Alec

\- Je vois, ton partenaire de danse est aussi très merveilleux complimenta Magnus

L'oméga rougit de timidité sous les regards amusés des deux rousses, il se tritura les mains de timidité.

\- Surtout qu'il avait une fleur de lotus dans les cheveux, splendide dit Magnus

Il toucha la fleur de lotus dans ses cheveux ayant complètement oublié de l'enlever, il se mordit les lèvres ce qui acheva presque l'Alpha en trouvant le geste très sensuel. Plus tard ils prirent le bain ensemble avant celui-ci Alec prit la fleur de lotus et la mit sur une petite table en souriant ce qui n'échappa au regard de Magnus. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre leur bain ensemble. Ils se dirigèrent après s'être changés au banquet, comme depuis un petit moment Alec s'assit sur les genoux de son mari. Il préféra être assis sur les genoux de son Alpha au lieu d'avoir son trône qui prenait encore plus de temps de construction, ils mangeaient au dîner tous les divertissements des nobles et des ministres assistant au banquet. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, l'oméga épuisé de la journée s'endormi rapidement en se blottissant dans les bras du pharaon. Son odeur l'apaisa dans son sommeil, il ne fit pas de cauchemar sur la mort de ses parents. Magnus le regarda endormit et caressa ses cheveux en dégageant ses mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux,

\- Tu n'es plus seul maintenant souffla Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il s'endormit à son tour, le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil. Il se blottit sans ouvrir les yeux dans l'odeur de son Alpha, il respira à grand goulées son odeur et remarqua l'odeur qui était légèrement plus crus ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise en sentant quelque chose de dur contre son bas du dos, il resta figé en sentant l'excitation de Magnus contre lui. Il ne bougea pas ayant peur, le pharaon grommela dans son sommeil ayant aussi les rayons du soleil dans les yeux. Il sentit son érection ce qui le fit s'affoler et il sentit l'odeur légèrement acide de l'oméga, il jura à voix basse avant de se lever rapidement.

\- Al-Alpha bredouilla Alec en se levant à son tour

\- Ce n'est rien sayang rassura Magnus

\- Je-Je-je…peux…le…faire bredouilla Alec en déglutissant

Le pharaon le regarda en respirant son odeur qui était toujours légèrement acide, Alec était en train de serrer les draps dans ses mains ayant peur. Il l'avait demandé car il était un oméga donc il était obligé de soulager son Alpha, les règles inculquées par ses maîtres résonnaient encore à l'intérieur de son esprit.

\- Non, je suis désolé Alexander. Je te l'ai dit je ne pense pas avec mon nœud, je ne vais pas te demander de faire ça parce que tu es un oméga. Je sais qu'en ce moment les voix de tes anciens maîtres résonnent dans ton esprit en te disant que tu es bonne à ça mais c'est faux, ton corps t'appartient à toi seul et tu peux le donner quand tu veux sans que personne ne t'oblige refusa Magnus

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour régler son petit problème, Alec se sentit soulagé en croyant que le pharaon allait l'utiliser comme ses maîtres lui avait inculqué durant presque tout sa vie. L'Alpha sortit après avoir régler sa petite urgence rapidement et vit que le noiraud contemplait la fleur de lotus en souriant,

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié pour ce soir rappela Magnus en espérant qu'il n'ait pas changé d'avis

\- Pour le dîner de ce soir, non je n'ai pas oublié, j-j-j'ai hâte d'être à-à-à ce soir cafouilla Alec de timidité en se triturant les doigts

Une odeur de café s'élevait dans la pièce signe que l'oméga était heureux, il gloussa et s'assit sur le lit en lui caressant la joue. Ils prirent le bain ensemble, l'oméga qui était toujours assis à côté de son époux se triturant les mains.

\- Al-Al-Alpha interpella Alec en cafouillant

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Pourrais-je m'asseoir sur tes genoux proposa Alec en rougissant

\- Bien sûr que tu peux t'asseoir sur mes genoux sourit Magnus

Il rougit encore plus en se levant pour s'asseoir sur les genoux du pharaon, ils profitèrent de la présence l'un de l'autre. Après le bain ils prirent des directions différentes, le jeune homme retrouva ses deux amis. Il les entendait parler quand il vit Luke passer dans le couloir. Il prit une décision en prenant tout le courage entre ses mains, il se leva et interpella le conseiller. Il lui demanda sa requête ce qui fit sourire l'oméga et le béta, Magnus venait de terminer sa réunion avec ses ministres et ses gouverneurs ainsi que d'autres pour laisser le peuple venir demander leur requête. Luke arriva très vite en souriant,

\- Avant de commencer la rencontre avec le peuple, votre majesté il y a une personne qui demande votre attention signala Luke

\- Fais-le venir ordonna Magnus

Le conseiller fit signe pour que la porte ouvre, le pharaon sentit l'odeur de son compagnon ce qui le fit lever la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise de le voir dans la salle du trône, le jeune homme rosit en se triturant les mains en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Alexander, que se passe t-il interrogea Magnus

\- Puis-je assister aux audiences avec toi demanda Alec

Il était encore surpris de sa demande, il sourit et lui tendit la main. Avant de réaliser que son trône n'était pas encore terminé, en comprenant ses pensés, l'oméga le repoussa légèrement dans son trône à lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. Il colla son dos contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux étaient sous le menton du souverain qui respira son odeur. L'Alpha le prit par un bras en le retenant pour qu'il soit collé contre sa peau, il fit signe pour commencer son audience. Beaucoup de personne vit leur reine assis sur leur pharaon ce qui les réjouit, tous virent les vrais souverains de l'Egypte régner ensemble. A un moment donné l'oméga commença à se fatiguer et voulait se reposer un peu, il se tourna vers son époux.

\- Pourrais-je me retirer proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr, je t'enverrais quelque chose sourit Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est interrogea Alec curieux

\- Une surprise sourit Magnus encore plus

Il était curieux et se rendit dans leur chambre, il traversa le couloir quand il se fit arrêter par une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts qui était une Alpha. Elle avait la peau blanche pâle, elle sentait une odeur de miel et de muscade ainsi que quelque chose qui piquait le nez sensible d'Alec. Elle plissa le nez en le voyant,

\- Ainsi donc tu es celui qui m'a volé ma couronne, un insignifiant petit oméga que Magnus a sauvé. Il a perdu son temps à te secourir, il devrait savoir que tu es bon à écarter les cuisses en réclamant les nœuds d'Alphas tels la putain que tu es critiqua la blonde en le regardant avec dégoût

Il baissa la tête devant les mots durs de la blonde, elle sourit en voyant que ses mots avaient un impact.

\- Sois gentil, et disparaît d'ici. Magnus a besoin d'une vraie reine à ses côtés et pas une catin qui est destiné à ouvrir les cuisses tels que toi, tu es juste un esclave de corps du pharaon rien de plus comparé à moi ricana la blonde

Il eut les larmes aux yeux en se retenant de pleurer, il courra vers le jardin intérieur et se réfugia sous l'arbre et pleurer de tout son soûl sous les mots cruels de la femme Alpha. Le pharaon ayant finis de répondre aux requêtes de son peuple partit vers sa chambre, il se rendit dans la pièce et vit le lit fait en se rappelant que son époux avait dit qu'il allait se reposer. Il pensa que celui-ci était partit voir Clary et Simon, les deux personnes qui étaient proches de lui. Il s'inquiéta en voyant qu'il n'était nullement part, il le chercha et le trouva dans le jardin intérieur endormit épuisé après avoir pleuré. Il sentit l'odeur des larmes sur son oméga, son loup intérieur geignit de tristesse et grondait contre celui ou celle qui a lui avait fait du mal. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre, il le mit au lit et lui caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Un quart d'heure plus tard Alec se réveilla ayant pleuré de tout son soûl, il repensa en boucle aux mots cruels la femme Alpha. Il sentit une caresse ce qui le fit lever sa tête vers son époux qui le regarda avec inquiétude,

\- Qu'y a t-il Sayang s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Rien Alpha, juste que mes parents me manquent terriblement. Mes anciens maîtres m'ont toujours dit que mes parents avaient péri sous les coups des Alphas qui m'ont enlevés et vendu, je sais aussi qu'ils ont été terriblement blessé alors je suppose que… sanglota Alec de nouveau ne pouvant dire les mots cruels de la blonde

Magnus le prit dans ses bras en le consolant, il lui caressa les cheveux tout en frottant son dos en faisant un cercle réconfortant.

\- Chut, du calme. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai sayang, je le jure devant Ra promit Magnus

Il se blottit en se laissant apaiser par son Alpha, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme convenu ils dînèrent dans la chambre, Alec était en train de rougir étant seul avec le pharaon.

\- Tu n'as pas être timide sourit Magnus devant sa timidité

\- Juste que je ne pouvais pas rêver de me retrouver seul avec toi rougit Alec

\- Alors profitons ensemble de ce moment, espérons qu'Hathor puisse nous bénir d'amour souhaita Magnus en murmurant sur la dernier partie

L'oméga n'avait pas entendu la dernière partie et continua de manger,

\- Dis-moi est ce que tu avais des frères et sœurs questionna Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai deux frères et une sœur, j'avais deux ans de plus qu'elle comme je suis l'aîné. Elle avait neuf ans, mon frère Jace fut adopté par mes parents quand j'avais dix ans. Il est blond, j'ai un an de plus que lui. Mon petit frère est né quand j'avais neuf ans, il est plus jeune et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il n'avait que deux ans raconta Alec plein d'enthousiasmes

Le souverain vit ses yeux brillés de joie en parlant de sa fratrie, il eut un regard triste juste après ce qui brisa le cœur de Magnus et fit pleurer son loup intérieur.

\- Je ne les ai pas vu après qu'ils soient partis chez nos grands-parents, ils devaient revenir le jour même renifla Alec au bord des larmes

Magnus lui prit la main et le serra pour ne pas qu'il pleure, il se rappela de sa surprise.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi déclara Magnus

Il tapa dans ses mains, une servante entra dans la pièce en portant un plateau avec une voile qui recouvrait son contenu. Elle le déposa avant de repartir en les laissant seul de nouveau, l'Alpha prit le plateau et le mit devant son oméga. Celui-ci souleva la voile et haleta en voyant un collier avec des pierres précieuses avec des pierres lapis-lazuli qui formaient un lotus bleu avec deux bracelets dans les mêmes matériaux agréments de lotus bleu,

\- Ils sont magnifique admira Alec

\- Je les ai fais confectionner pour toi, bien sûr ce n'est pas un cadeau de courtise je voulais te l'offrir en vue de ce dîner révéla Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec en les touchant

Il sourit en le regardant redessiner avec le bout de ses doigts le lotus bleu, après avoir dîné ils allèrent prendre un bain comme la dernière fois le jeune homme s'assit sur les genoux de son Alpha. Ils allèrent se coucher en se prenant dans les bras l'un et l'autre et s'endormirent, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla avant son oméga et sourit en le voyant endormit. Il remercia les dieux de lui avoir permis de rencontrer l'oméga, il se mit à rêver d'un rêve éveillé de ses propres enfants qu'ils auraient plus tard. Son loup grogna d'excitation en imaginant le ventre rond d'Alec grâce à son bébé, il se gonfla d'excitation et de fierté en s'imaginant cette scène. Il se réveilla de ses rêves éveillés d'enfants en voyant les yeux bleus de son époux,

\- Bonjour Sayang salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec

Ils prirent le bain et se rendirent dans la salle d'audience ensemble, les ministres et les conseillers ainsi que les nobles regardaient l'oméga avec convoitise à cause de son odeur à part Raphaël et Luke. Ils se firent grogner dessus par Magnus en leur rappelant que le noiraud lui appartenait, ils se soumirent en montrant leur nuque. Alec baissa la tête à son tour en montrant sa nuque par soumission,

\- Je suis désolé Sayang s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave Alpha rassura Alec

Ils commencèrent à écouter chacun des ministres et des conseillers à propos de différents sujets, après un moment l'oméga s'en alla et retrouva la même blonde qui lui avait dit les mots cruels.

\- Je vois que tu es encore là espèce de sale putain cracha la blonde plein de haine

\- Je ne suis pas une putain, je n'ai jamais écarté les cuisses pour personne. De plus je suis un oméga respectable maintenant et je ne suis pas un esclave de corps rétorqua Alec en se rappelant des mots de Magnus à son encontre

La blonde fut surprise par son ton contre elle, elle fulmina en répandant une odeur de poisson pourrit.

\- Comment ose-tu lever la voix contre moi une Alpha surtout la future reine de la meute gronda la blonde

\- C'est moi la reine de la meute d'Egypte, le pharaon Alpha Magnus m'a choisit moi pour être sa reine malgré qu'il m'ait mordu pour me sauver la vie répliqua Alec

Elle était sur le point de l'attaquer quand elle se figea nette en regardant derrière le dos de l'oméga, Magnus fronça les sourcils en la voyant en train de parler avec Alec. Il s'approcha d'eux,

\- Camille, je ne savais pas que tu était rentrée siffla Magnus d'irritation

\- Je suis rentrée pour faire taire une rumeur comme quoi que tu avais prit une reine oméga trouvé dans les bas-fonds critiqua Camille

Magnus rugit de fureur en grondant animalement, la blonde s'inclina rapidement en montrant sa nuque par soumission. Le pharaon avait prit son époux pour ne pas qu'il se soumet à son tour,

\- Je te demande de respecter Alexander, il est bien supérieur à toi étant la reine de la meute d'Egypte. Si j'entends que tu l'as insulté Camille j'oublierai que tu es la fille que mon père a recueillit décréta Magnus d'un ton d'Alpha

\- Oui répondit Camille

\- Oui qui interrogea Magnus

\- Oui majesté répondit Camille

\- Hors de ma vue maintenant siffla Magnus

Elle se leva et jeta un dernier regard à l'oméga dans les bras du souverain, Alec cligna des yeux par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les jugements des marchands d'esclave et spectacle de couple. Bisous glacées. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**TheLaura 974: Je suis ravie que tu lis mes œuvres, allez la suite **

**Maia 0067: Oui elle ne va pas lâcher le morceau et elle va rester un parasite pour le moment avec son mini-moi Maureen **

**LolliOta: Oh tu vas aimer les chatiments que j'ai réservés surtout celui de l'émissaire**

**Auriane07: Ravie que ça t'ai plu**

**Alec Barton: Le trio sera assez fort dans mon histoire en attendant la famille d'Alec entre en scène qui n'est pas tout de suite pour le moment. Je suis en train de réfléchir pour Camille ne t'en fais pas **

**Lavigne 126: Je suis en train de réfléchir pour tes idées, je suis contente que tu vas mieux allez la suite qui va te plaire en plus de celle demain. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

Alec était en train de danser avec des voiles avec Clary, ils se tournaient autour en bougeant leurs voiles respectifs sous les notes de musique de Jocelyn. Elle sourit en voyant la danse des deux, ils dansaient avec les voiles comme si ils étaient sur le point de s'envoler comme les nymphes avec leurs voiles. Elle arrêta de jouer de son instrument et les vit faire une pause dans leur danse, ils s'assirent épuisés. Jocelyn fit venir un verre d'eau aux les deux essoufflés par l'effort qu'ils ont fournir, après s'être reposé Alec se dirigea rapidement vers les audiences. Il s'assit sur les genoux de son Alpha ce qui fit trépigner de joie le loup intérieur de Magnus. Ils allèrent se promener par la suite jusqu'au jardin intérieur, ils s'assirent tous les deux sous l'arbre. L'arbre que les parents de Magnus avaient planté leur servait de point de rendez-vous amoureux, l'oméga était dans les bras de l'Alpha qui lui caressait le bras en respirant son odeur. Il lui raconta certaines histoires de la meute sous le contrôle de son père et la rencontre entre son père et sa mère. Il l'écouta avec fascination et posa son oreille en écoutant les battements de cœur de son époux, ça ferait presque quatre mois que Magnus avait mordu Alec en lui donnant la morsure d'accouplement pour lui sauver la vie. Alec s'adaptait à sa nouvelle de vie reine de la meute d'Egypte, tout le peuple d'Egypte l'avait accepté en tant que reine et oméga de leur Alpha. Camille grondait de jalousie en voyant Alec avec la marque qu'il arborait dans le cou, elle évitait de l'insulter ne voulant pas se faire mettre à la porte par Magnus. Elle tenait trop au luxe et à la richesse pour être répudiée à l'autre bout du pays, Clary et Catarina étaient satisfaites de la voir ainsi brûlant de jalousie envers l'oméga. Ce dernier évitait énormément la blonde, son époux l'avait rassuré plusieurs fois que lui seul comptait en tant que reine et non Camille. Le loup-garou remarqua que son époux s'était endormit dans ses bras, il se leva et l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre et le posa sur le lit. Il l'embrassa sur le front et alla dans la forêt pour reprendre sa forme de loup pour se dégourdir les pattes, il laissa ses instincts primaires sortir avant de retourner plus tard au palais . Il retourna dans la chambre pour voir son oméga le nez collé de son côté du lit, ce dernier était toujours endormit et instinctivement il avait cherché l'odeur de son Alpha.

\- Par Ra tu es tellement mignon sayang sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il entendit toquer à sa porte, Raphaël s'inclina en montrant sa nuque avec Luke qui entrait à son tour en faisant de même.

\- Pardonnez-nous de vous déranger votre majesté mais un paysan insiste pour vous rencontrer, on a beau lui dire de revenir plus tard il insiste expliqua Raphaël

\- J'arrive souffla Magnus en se levant sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme

Magnus soupira plus tard en se retenant d'envoyer son sujet au cachot devant le manque de logique de celui-ci, il voulait savoir pourquoi ses plantes ne poussaient pas alors qu'il venait de les planter il y a plusieurs jours ne sachant pas qu'il fallait les arroser pour qu'elles puissent pousser. Il se pinça le nez en accédant la requête du paysan, il regagna rapidement sa chambre et ne vit aucune trace d'Alec. Il se mit à la recherche de son époux et le trouva en compagnie de Clary et de Simon, il sourit en sachant que ses deux personnes qui étaient proches de l'oméga. Il se montra en venant dans le jardin extérieur qui bordait le Nil, Simon vit le pharaon et s'inclina en montrant sa nuque de soumission. Il hocha la tête en le regardant, il s'assit prés de sa reine.

\- De quoi est ce que vous étiez en train de parler questionna Magnus

\- Nous étions en train de parler de la fête de la mousson qui aura lieu après la récolte et les dieux qui donnent leur bénédiction, répondit Clary

\- C'est vrai que la fête de la mousson aura lieu prochainement, d'ailleurs ce sera ta premier fête en tant que reine de la meute d'Egypte décréta Magnus

\- Que devrais-je faire questionna Alec

\- Rien d'autre qu'être à mes côtés en tant que mon époux et ma reine, tu auras la couronne sur ta tête répondit Magnus en lui faisant un baisemain

Alec rougit à la mention de sa couronne de reine, ses deux amis sourirent en le regardant rougir. Plus tard les deux omégas se rendirent à leurs cours avec Jocelyn, elle commença à jouer de sa lyre et regarda les deux en train de danser. Ils avaient des chaînes de chevilles qui tintaient à leurs pas de danse, ils étaient en parfait accord et en harmonie. Clary se mit à tourner sur elle-même tout en tournant autour d'Alec qui tapait des pieds en faisant des gestes avec ses mains, ils se remirent en place de nouveau tout en dansant. Simon qui venait de terminer son travail à la cuisine vint les voir et était émerveillé par leurs performances,

\- Ils sont tellement synchro et en harmonie constata Simon

\- C'est vrai sourit Jocelyn en regardant sa fille et sa reine en train de danser

Ils terminèrent de danser à la dernière note de musique de Jocelyn, ils firent une pose de danse pour finir. Le béta applaudit de joie ce qui fit rougir le noiraud, la rousse sourit en lui prenant sa main.

\- C'était parfait vous deux, la fête de la moisson sera encore spectaculaire avec vous deux en tant que danseur déclara Simon

\- Simon, Alec est la reine oméga de l'Egypte et il ne peut pas se donner en spectacle gronda Jocelyn

L'oméga s'assit et commença à pâlir à vue d'œil de danser devant les ministres et les conseillers, il aurait été ravi de danser pour son époux en pensant à lui. Il se mordit les lèvres et commença à peser le contre et le pour, il soupira longuement sous les regards inquiet de Clary et de Jocelyn.

\- Tout va bien Alec questionna Clary inquiéta

\- Oui tout va bien, j'étais en train de réfléchir à la fête de la mousson répondit Alec

\- Ecoute, personne ne va t'obliger à danser, Simon a juste dit ça comme ça rassura Clary

\- Mais la fête de la moisson…tenta Alec

\- Mon petit cœur, tu es la reine de l'Egypte et je ne sais pas si sa majesté va permettre que tu puisses danser. Il faut que tu lui demande décréta Jocelyn en lui caressant la joue

Il acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la salle d'audience, il s'assit sur les genoux du pharaon qui lui caressa de haut en bas son bras. Le souverain remarqua que le noiraud était en plein dans ses pensées, il le laissa dans ses pensées sans les interrompre. Dans l'intimité de leur chambre, il lui caressa les cheveux lorsqu'ils étaient au lit.

\- Tu es bien songeur ce soir remarqua Magnus

\- J'étais en train de penser à la fête de la moisson, c'est vrai que Clary danse à chaque fête de la moisson questionna Alec en le regardant

\- Bien sûr avant c'était Jocelyn qui dansait maintenant c'est biscuit, normalement elle doit danser avec un partenaire car ils devraient représenter Isis et Osiris lors de la moisson pour honorer le dieu Osiris de l'abondance accordé expliqua Magnus

Il baissa la tête avant de relever la tête pour le regarder d'une lueur déterminé, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais danser avec Clary pour représenter Osiris et Isis proposa Alec déterminé ayant légèrement peur

L'Alpha renifla une légère odeur de vinaigre signe qu'il avait peur qu'il refuse ou pire, il sourit en réfléchissant avant de sourire en lui caressant ses pommettes.

\- Que sera une représentation si la reine de l'Egypte représentait les dieux amants sourit Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas fâché demanda Alec

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, au contraire je suis ravi que tu ai voulu faire quelque chose par toi-même sourit Magnus de fierté

Il sourit lui-même en se sentant libre de son propre choix, il se blottit dans les bras de son époux qui lui caressa le dos et l'embrassa dans ses cheveux. Dés le lendemain Alec s'entraîna avec Clary en vue du spectacle qu'ils allaient représenter en tant qu'Osiris et Isis pour les honorer, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Magnus avait un autre plan en tête. Le peuple était encore plus excité à l'idée du spectacle de leur reine, la fête s'approchait à grands pas. Le jour du festival tout le pays était en fête, Magnus était en train de se préparer en revêtant ses plus beaux habites avec sa couronne d'or. Les prêtres chantaient les louanges des dieux pour l'abondance de la récolte, le pharaon donna des offrandes avant de retourner vers son palais. Le soir venu après avoir passé toute la journée à s'occuper des tâches de pharaon pour la fête, il était impatient de voir son époux ne l'ayant pas vu au cours de la journée à part à leur réveil. Il sourit en se souvenant de ce qu'il comptait faire, l'oméga était en train de se préparer avec Clary ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait se passer et ce qu'avait réservé son mari. Jocelyn vint prés lui et lui prit le visage en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- N'oublie pas mon petit cœur, concentre-toi que sur ta danse, si il faut imagine-toi que tu ne danses que pour sa majesté conseilla Jocelyn maternelle

Il hocha la tête en la remerciant de son conseil, ils allèrent se mettre en position alors que tout le peuple était excité par la danse d'Alec. Les deux commencèrent à danser en bouger leurs bras en faisant tinter leurs bracelets de chevilles, Jocelyn sourit en regardant les deux danser ensemble. Arrivé à un moment Clary se mit à tourner sur elle-même tout en tournant autour d'Alec avant de disparaître dans l'ombre, Magnus échangea sa place avec elle et dansa avec son oméga. Ce dernier était surpris de le voir prés de lui, il lui sourit en continuant de danser. Leurs sujets étaient particulièrement enthousiasmés de voir que leurs souverains représentaient les dieux amants, Alec avait repris les pas de danses que Clary devait danser. Camille se remplit de jalousie en voyant les deux en train de danser, ils continuèrent de danser dans leur monde sans s'arrêter de se regarder dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Leur spectacle à tous les deux touchait à la fin, ils terminèrent leurs danses en faisant des poses de danses. Les ministres et les conseillers invités au banquet se levèrent et firent une ovation pour leurs souverains, Clary applaudit aussi en même temps que Simon qui se mit à siffler fort pour eux.

\- Notre pharaon et notre reine incarnent vraiment le dieu Osiris et la déesse Iris complimenta un conseiller

Alec rougit de timidité en restant en retrait derrière son alpha qui sourit, après ça ils regagnèrent le trône dans lequel Magnus s'assit avec Alec sur ses genoux. Ils mangèrent tout en profitant de la soirée, l'oméga commença à être fatigué de la fête et d'avoir dansé. Il leva les yeux vers le pharaon,

\- Puis-je me retirer demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr Sayang, je te retrouve dans notre chambre répondit Magnus

Il acquiesça avant de se lever et s'en aller épuisé, mais en se dirigeant vers la chambre sa fatigue s'envola. Il se dirigea à la place vers le jardin intérieur, il s'assit sous le pied de l'arbre. L'Alpha se rendit à sa chambre lui aussi et vit l'absence de son oméga dans leur chambre, il commença à le chercher un peu partout avant de le trouver sous le pied de l'arbre. Il était assis sous l'arbre en contemplant les fleurs qu'il y avait,

\- Tu es là Sayang déduit Magnus

\- Je suis venu ici comme j'étais moins épuisé en marchant répondit Alec

Il s'assit prés de lui et le ramena prés de son torse, l'oméga se laissa faire en posant la tête sur le torse de son époux. Il respira son odeur ce qui fit ronronner son oméga intérieur, le loup intérieur de Magnus trépignait de joie en sentant son odeur à lui aussi.

\- Alpha interpella Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Quel sera les punitions des marchands questionna Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me poses la question interrogea Magnus

Il ne répondit rien et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, il lui caressa son dos du bout des doigts. Il souffla doucement,

\- Une punition sévère pour eux d'avoir osé enfreindre les lois que j'avais érigé en plus ils ont fait ce crime odieux sur mes terres décréta Magnus

\- Et lui, que vas t-il se passer questionna Alec ne voulant pas prononcer le nom de l'émissaire

Le pharaon le resserra dans ses bras, en appuyant ses lèvres doucement sur son front.

\- Bien pire que les autres, répondit Magnus sans dire plus

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment, Magnus remarqua que son époux s'était endormit dans ses bras. Il se leva en le portant dans ses bras, il le ramena dans leur lit. Il mit une couverture sur lui et l'embrassa sur son front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander souffla Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard après toute une semaine de festivités, Alec avait peur en s'asseyant au bord du lit avec les larmes aux yeux. Il était stressé comme aujourd'hui était le jour des jugements de ses anciens bourreaux, l'Alpha entra dans la pièce et sentit l'odeur des larmes et une odeur de citron.

\- Sayang, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je pensais à mes parents renifla Alec en essuyant ses larmes

\- Oh Cinta souffla Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il ne voulait pas dire à son Alpha qu'il avait peur de voir ses anciens bourreaux, il ne savait pas que son époux avait compris qu'il avait peur de revoir ses anciens tortionnaires. Ils se préparèrent et se rendirent devant la salle du trône, le jeune homme ralentit ses pas en tremblant en se rappelant de quelque chose qui était dans son passé.

\- Est-ce que tu vas avoir des divertissements interrogea Alec

\- C'est la coutume en Egypte répondit Magnus

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE ET LA REINE OMEGA ALEXANDER annonça le soldat

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle, Magnus se dirigea vers son trône, s'assit et attendit que Alec fasse de même sur son trône qui était enfin achevé. Au lieu de se diriger vers son trône il s'agenouilla devant le pharaon et baissa sa tête de soumission en montrant sa nuque,

\- Vous pouvez commencer Alpha lâcha Alec sans relever les yeux

\- Sayang mais qu'est ce que tu fais par terre souffla Magnus

Il était confus avant de se rappeler la question de l'oméga avant de rentrer, il prit sa main pâle et le fit s'installer sur ses genoux. Il lui passa la main sur sa joue, il maudit encore les anciens maîtres de son époux qui lui avait pourri la vie et volé son innocence.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire du mal cinta de même t'utiliser ainsi, je t'ai dis que j'attendrai ton consentement et je ne te ferrai pas de mal consola Magnus

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, le pharaon préféra le laisser dans ses bras au lieu de le faire asseoir sur son trône. Il se tourna vers la foule qui était rassemblée pour assister au jugement des anciens marchands d'esclave et aussi d'Abaddon, il fit signe au soldat de les faire entrer pour les juger. Maia entra en tête suivit des gardes qui emmenaient les prisonniers avec eux, la foule rugit de colère contre eux. Ils les insultaient et leur lançaient des légumes et des fruits pourris après avoir entendu qu'ils avaient fait du mal à leur reine en le torturant dans son adolescent,

\- SILENCE ordonna Magnus de sa voix d'Alpha

Il serra Alec dans ses bras en le sentant se tendre et gémir d'inconfort, il passa sa main dans son dos pour le calmer de ce qui allait suivre. Tous firent silence à l'ordre de leur Alpha, sa commandante s'inclina devant lui en montrant sa nuque par soumission.

\- Bien vous êtes tous reconnus coupables de vente d'esclave oméga, vous les avez torturés, violés, et vendu comme des vulgaires animaux sur MON TERRIOIRE, SUR MES TERRES. Que plaidez-vous demanda Magnus de sa voix Alpha

Tous n'acceptèrent pas qu'on les arrête et plaidèrent non coupable, tous virent rouge devant le fait qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas les accusations contre eux.

\- Normalement en tant que Pharaon et Alpha je vous punirai pour que vous soyez l'esclave des omégas que vous avez vendus et à qui vous avez volé la liberté mais je trouve que ses châtiments sont trop douce pour vous alors vous serez fouettez par 10 000 coups de fouet pour chaque oméga que vous avez torturé, volé la liberté et réduis en esclavage à demain midi lorsque Ra sera à son zénith déclara Magnus

Les prisonniers commencèrent à crier de peur en préférant être réduit en esclavage auprès des omégas que d'avoir le fouet, il fit signe à Maia de les ramener en cellule en attendant leur punition. Un soldat emmena Abaddon qui reçut un accueil encore plus froid que les autres prisonniers, il se fit insulter de toutes parts, craché dessus et balancé de légumes et fruits pourri. Il était dans un mauvais état, il se fit mettre à genoux.

\- Ancien émissaire Abaddon cracha Magnus énervé de le voir

Alec se tendit encore plus en faisant répandre une odeur de citron autour de lui, le pharaon le serra en le caressant pour le réconforter. Clary se fit happer par Jocelyn ayant ressentit la peur de sa fille en voyant l'ancien émissaire,

\- As-tu des choses à dire interrogea Magnus

\- Oh que oui, à la minute même où tu me couperas la tête, tu entreras en guerre contre mon seigneur pour me venger mais aussi essentiellement car tu gardes en plus son fils unique dans tes cachots ricana Abaddon

Maia planta ses griffes de loup dans l'épaule de l'Alpha, ce dernier se mit à crier de douleur. Les sujets venus assisté crièrent de mécontentement en l'insultant encore plus,

\- Sache que ton seigneur a préféré nous laisser ta vie entre nos mains, pendant que tu pourrissais dans les cachots nous en avons profité pour renvoyer le prince héritier dans son pays avec la promesse de soumission de son pays pour payer sa dette. Ton seigneur ne voulait plus entendre parler de toi comme tu as failli déclencher une guerre en profanant mon hospitalité en touchant à ma reine et ma sœur déclara Magnus

\- Une reine ? Il ne se résume qu'a être un esclave de corps, il était prêt à écarter les cuisses pour avoir mon nœud. Une putain voilà ce qu'il est insulta Abaddon

L'oméga gémit de honte en réalisant les mots cruels de l'Alpha, il savait au fond de lui que si Magnus ne l'avait pas libéré de cette cage il aurait été vendu à un Alpha qui l'aurait violé sans cesse en faisant de lui son esclave de corps. Magnus se leva en portant son oméga dans ses bras, il le posa doucement sur le trône. Il descendit sur l'estrade qui jonchait son trône, tous se turent et montrèrent leurs nuques en s'inclinant par soumission en sentant l'odeur dominant du véritable Alpha de la meute. Même Abaddon ne résista pas à l'odeur et montra sa nuque,

**\- CATIN, PUTAIN, ESCLAVE DE CORPS. COMMENT OSES-TU INSULTER MA REINE, MON EPOUX, MON OMEGA ? PAR TES MOTS INSULTANTS TU NE MERITES PAS LA VIE ET NI LA CLEMENCE. TON CHÂTIMENT SERA LA MORT PAR MON PEUPLE QUI TE DECHIQUETERA APRES QUE TU AIS RECUS AUTANT DE COUP DE FOUET QUE LES AUTRES PRISONIERS** gronda Magnus d'une voix Alpha dominante

Il fit signe à Maia de ramener Abaddon dans le cachot en attendant son châtiment, il se tourna vers son oméga qui frémissait de soumission devant son Alpha. Il congédia tout le monde dans la cour avant de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre, il le posa sur le lit en essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

\- Je suis désolé Cinta, je ne voulais pas te soumettre s'excusa Magnus en lui caressant ses cheveux

\- Ce n'est rien, tu as fait juste ton devoir rassura Alec

Il se blottit dans les bras de son époux pour se calmer par son odeur, l'asiatique le ramena vers lui encore plus pour le faire calmer.

\- On pourrait dîner ici si tu veux proposa Magnus

\- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas faim, je suis fatigué par tout ça répondit Alec

\- Je vois alors repose-toi souffla Magnus

Il s'endormit dans les bras de son pharaon, celui-ci l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'endormir à son tour. Le lendemain tous criaient de joie et d'excitation en voyant les prisonniers attachés contre un poteau de bois chacun, Maia tenait un fouet dans sa main au vu qu'elle alla procéder à la punition.

\- Commencez la punition ordonna Magnus en tenant Alec dans ses bras

Le noiraud regarda la scène avant de sursauter en entendant le coup de fouet, il ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'Alpha pour sentir son odeur pour se calmer. Il gémit d'inconfort et de tristesse, Magnus la serra dans ses bras en changeant son odeur pour l'apaiser. Chaque prisonnier criait de douleur à chaque coup de fouet qu'il recevait de la béta, certains arrivé au beau milieu de leur punition s'évanouissaient ayant perdu beaucoup de sang. D'autres furent morts ne pouvant plus supporter les coups de fouet, à la fin tous étaient morts n'ayant pas résisté à la douleur et à la perte de sang qui s'écoulait énormément dans la salle. Les soldats se débarrassaient des corps des anciens prisonniers, le noiraud se sentit libéré d'une partie en voyant ses anciens bourreaux morts par les mêmes châtiments qu'il avait subit après leur avoir été vendu. Il se blottit encore contre le corps de son pharaon, celui-ci ne dit rien en sachant ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait tellement se débarrasser de toutes les hantises de son oméga, il caressa ses cheveux. Plus tard les soldats traînèrent Abaddon et l'attachèrent au poteau où les anciens marchands d'esclavages furent fouetté, Maia était toujours l'exécutrice du châtiment. La béta regarda avec haine l'ancien émissaire qui avait fait du mal à sa reine, elle se pivota vers son Alpha.

\- Procédez au châtiment décréta Magnus

Elle commença à le fouetter ce qui le fit crier de douleur, Clary ne reflétait aucune émotions en observant la punition. Elle fut contente que l'homme reçoive son châtiment car il avait blessé son ami et elle, le sang se mit couler à flots sous les coups de fouet sur le dos de l'ancien émissaire. Après un moment la porte s'ouvrit sur quatre loups de taille différentes qui entrèrent dans la pièce en commençant à déchiqueter l'homme en mille morceaux, Alec détourna les yeux face au massacre sanglant. Magnus congédia tout le monde et ramena son oméga dans leur chambre,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus en lui caressant son dos

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec

Il mit sa tête sur son torse, il écouta son cœur battre.

\- Ça te dirait de faire une balade avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Une balade comme la dernière fois questionna Alec

\- Oui, mais on va aller un peu plus loin que la cité décréta Magnus

\- Oui, je voudrais visiter un peu à l'extérieur de la ville sourit Alec en le regardant

Ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre leur bain après que les servantes l'aient préparé pour eux, ils se rendirent au banquet pour le dîner. Après s'être annoncé Raphaël qui était assis pas loin d'eux se tourna vers eux,

\- Est-ce que tout va bien questionna Raphaël

\- Oui, je vais bien rassura Alec

Il hocha la tête et retourna manger son repas, Magnus était amusé par l'inquiétude de son conseiller et leva la tête en voyant Jocelyn et Catarina qui regardaient Alec d'un regard maternelle plus pour Jocelyn. Celui de Catarina était plus semblable à celui d'une grande sœur voulant protégée son petit frère contre tous et envers tout, Camille regarda la foule qui commentait leur joie de voir Alec et qu'ils avaient vengé leur reine. Elle fulmina avant de se diriger vers un endroit à elle seul, elle sentit une odeur de béta pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Votre altesse interpella Maureen

\- Maureen, je suis contente de te voir sourit Camille

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le premier baiser et les sentiments d'Alec. Bisous glacées. La danse : Youtube: O re piya, Dance:Yashdeep Malhotra Choréography **


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui une routine entre les trois amis, celle de Camille et de Maureen et bien d'autre seront bien pire**

**LolliOta : Ce sera trés mignon pour la découvert de ses sentiments tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre **

**Auriane 07: Alec va retrouver sa famille mais dans une amère retrouvaille mais pas tout de suite **

**Alec Barton; je mettrai ça pour toi si tu veux d'ailleurs l'un des idées de ma lectrice était basé sur ça **

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu as pu te reposer au maximum et bien manger pour aller mieux, j'attends avec impatiente tes idées et la découverte des sentiments d'Alec dans ce chapitre celle de Magnusest bien dans le chapitre 10 **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec riait devant les pitreries de Simon devant les cygnes qui cancanaient contre lui, Clary se tenait le ventre en riant elle aussi. Le béta se mit à courir en tirant la langue quand l'un des cygnes essayait de le courser après pour lui avoir donner un coup de bec, ils riaient ensemble comme chaque jour depuis que Alec avait cessé d'être méfiant envers tous le monde. Il resta parfois sur ses gardes ayant peur que tout s'arrête et qu'il se réveille de son rêve pour se retrouver encore dans l'endroit de cauchemar qu'il avait vécu, il secoua la tête mentalement ne voulant pas se remémorer son passé. Il sourit légèrement aux discussions animés de ses deux amis, au même moment Magnus acheva sa réunion avec ses ministres et ses conseillers ainsi que son surintendant. Il rendit les requêtes de ses sujets, au bout d'un moment il s'affala sur son trône de fatigue sous les regards amusé de Luke et de Raphaël. Il grogna en plus de frustration n'ayant pas vu son mari pendant la journée à cause de ses devoirs de pharaon, il attendit les dernières requêtes et congédia tout le monde pour une pause. Il se leva en se massant les tempes, il se dirigea vers le jardin extérieur en sachant qu'ils étaient tous là en train de parler. Il s'arrêta sur la scène devant lui, les trois étaient en train de faire une bataille d'eau en s'arrosant copieusement. Le noiraud était trempé de la tête aux pieds, son maquillage avait coulé en faisant des tâches autour de ses yeux en faisant ressortir encore plus le bleu de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient humides ce qui lui donna un air sauvage, il avait l'air d'une beauté luxuriante. Avec ses joues rouges l'imagination de Magnus lui montra des scènes très détaillés de son oméga dans d'autre circonstance, il déglutit en sentant sa gorge pâteuse. Son loup grognait d'excitation à cette vue et menaçait de sortir pour aller réclamer Alec comme sien et le nouer pour le remplir de sa semence, il préféra les laisser et aller courir dans la forêt. Il laissa son instinct primaire prendre le dessus, il chassa les animaux avant de revenir au palais. Alec était en train de prendre un autre bain quand le pharaon entra dans la salle d'eau, l'oméga prit peur en sentant un étranger dans la pièce avant de se détendre en sentant l'odeur de son Alpha.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda Alec en se tournant vers lui

Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la tempe, il s'assit dans l'eau en le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- J'étais partit courir un peu dans la forêt du delta du Nil répondit Magnus en passant du savon sur son corps

\- Tu étais sous ta forme de loup conclu Alec en penchant la tête

Il acquiesça en le rinçant, le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres et regarda son aîné. Il se tortilla légèrement sur ses genoux, l'asiatique le regarda en le voyant rougir songeur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as interrogea Magnus

\- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose Alpha, pourrais-je voir ta forme de loup demanda Alec en rougissant

\- Oh s'étonna Magnus

Il était surpris par la demande de son époux, il réalisa qu'il n'avait montré à personne sa forme de loup à part ses parents.

\- Un jour parce que là je suis un peu épuisé promit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et mit sa tête sur le torse de son époux, ils profitèrent du moment avant de sortir du bain. Ils allèrent se promener ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le jardin où des jardiniers étaient en train de planter et de s'occuper des fleurs du jardin. Ils s'inclinèrent devant eux en montrant leurs nuques par soumission, le pharaon hocha la tête à leur encontre.

\- Ils sont en train de planter les nouvelles fleurs que nous avons eues récemment, des nouvelles fleurs assez exotiques, révéla Magnus en mettant la main à son bas du dos

\- J'ai hâte qu'elles poussent pour les contempler sourit Alec

Il lui caressa le visage ce qui le fit pencher sa tête vers sa main pour profiter de sa chaleur, ils marchèrent encore un peu partout. Ils se rendirent en ville où tous les sujets leurs offraient des tas de choses pour attirer l'attention des souverains, le noiraud sourit en voyant les marchandises qu'ils avaient eu. Magnus sourit en voyant la joie dans les yeux de son époux, ils virent plusieurs enfants en train de jouer et des filles en train de sauter à la corde. L'une d'elles s'approcha d'Alec et le prit par la main pour qu'il joue avec eux, il éclata de rire en jouant avec eux. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble avant de rentrer au palais, ils allèrent se préparer chacun de leur côté pour le banquet. L'Alpha attendit son époux devant la porte, il arriva drapé d'un tissus de soie avec une ceinture blanche avec des pierres précieuses. Il portait le collier que lui avait offert son Alpha, ce dernier était touché de le voir porter le collier. Le soldat les annonça ce qui les fit entrer dans la pièce, ils dînèrent ensemble avant de se coucher plus tard. Magnus était assis sur son trône en train d'écouter son surintendant au sujet de la récolte abondante qu'ils avaient eu, il capta une conversation entre deux de ses conseillers au sujet d'un cadeau qu'il avait offert à sa femme. Il réfléchit tout le long de la réunion, il se retrouvait avec ses deux fidèles conseillers qui étaient prés de lui.

\- Tout va bien votre majesté demanda Luke le voyant plongé dans ses pensées

\- J'étais en train de réaliser que je n'avais pas encore donné de cadeau de courtoisie à Alexander réalisa Magnus

Les deux conseillers se regardèrent surpris avant de regarder leurs pharaon qui soupira ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait offrir à son oméga,

\- As-tu pensé à un bijou proposa Raphaël

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Alec est du genre matériel, de plus je voudrais un cadeau qu'il pourrait vraiment apprécier souffla Magnus en se massant la tempe

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui offrir des fleurs ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il aimait les fleurs proposa Luke

\- Que Ra m'en préserve je suis du même avis que Luke encore une fois railla Raphaël

Il remercia ses deux conseillers qui avaient eu une bonne idée de cadeau de courtoisie, il se mit à la recherche de son époux et le trouva en train de danser avec Clary sous les notes de musique que jouait Jocelyn. Il le regarda danser majestueusement en se souvenant de leur spectacle, il regarda ses pieds où il y avait des chaînes de chevilles qui tintaient à chaque pas. Il eut une idée en les regardant, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il voulait aller. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains foncées et aux yeux gris si trouvait, elle était penchée sur une table en train de relier des perles et des pierres précieuses sur un même fil. Elle leva la tête en sentant son odeur,

\- Votre majesté interpella la jeune femme

\- Bonjour Tessa, es-tu seule questionna Magnus en regardant autour de lui

\- Oui, je suis toute seule. Jem est partit se promener avec notre fille répondit Tessa

\- Je vois, je voudrais te parler à propos de la confection d'un bijou demanda Magnus

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit en le voyant en train de rougir, il expliqua ce qu'il voudrait comme bijou. Elle hocha la tête ce qui le fit sourire, Alec qui était en train de se promener dans le palais entra dans la cuisine. Tous montrèrent leur nuque par soumission devant leur reine à part Maureen qui s'en fichait de lui, l'un des hommes lui gronda dessus, elle lui montra donc sa nuque furieuse. L'homme s'approcha de lui en s'inclinant devant lui, le noiraud se tritura les mains.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous votre altesse demanda l'homme

Il se mordit les lèvres en rougissant,

\- Pourrais-je avoir des biscuits demanda Alec en rougissant

\- Bien sûr votre altesse répondit l'homme

Il se leva et prépara des biscuits pour Alec, Maureen plissa le nez en le regardant avec dégoût. Il se sentit mal à l'aise devant ses regards avant qu'une femme ne lui crie dessus encore une fois pour qu'elle se comporte dignement devant leur reine,

\- Ce n'est pas ma reine, c'est juste un sale oméga qui est une sale putain insulta Maureen

\- Tais-toi gronda l'homme en observant Alec

Il s'excusa pour la jeune femme, l'oméga le rassura avant de partir avec ses biscuits. Il mangea sous l'arbre du jardin intérieur, il regarda les fleurs du jardin ce qui l'apaisa énormément. Il mangea et repensa aux fleurs de la forêt qu'il avait l'habitude de cueillir pour sa mère quand il partait en promenade avec son père lorsque sa mère était enceinte de sa petite sœur, à force c'était devenu presque une habitude pour eux d'aller cueillit des fleurs pour sa mère lors de leur promenade entre hommes comme son père aimait le dire. Quand son frère adoptif était arrivé son père l'avait initié à la promenade en portant son petit frère dans ses bras, en repensant à sa famille il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il s'arrêta de manger les biscuits malgré qu'il ait finis, il savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais comme ses parents étaient morts ses frères et sœurs étaient surement chez leurs grands-parents. Ses grands-parents étaient assez âgés, il renifla en essuyant ses larmes. Son oméga intérieur gémit de tristesse et voulait se blottir dans les bras réconfortant de son Alpha, ce dernier était assis sur son trône en écoutant les suggestions de chaque gouverneurs sur les travails fournis quand il ressentit son loup le griffer en voulant rejoindre son oméga. Il pressentit qu'il avait besoin de lui, il se leva ce qui interrompu un gouverneur sur l'état de ses finances sur son état.

\- Votre majesté interpella le même gouverneur

\- L'audience est suspendu pour aujourd'hui annonça Magnus

Ils s'inclinèrent devant leur pharaon avant de sortir de la pièce, Luke et Raphaël se regardèrent avec surprise de voir Magnus filer ainsi aussi vite. Ils déduisirent qu'il était partit voir Alec, l'Alpha se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur et le vit sous l'arbre en train de renifler de temps à temps. Il s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit à côté de lui, il sentit l'odeur du citron et des larmes

\- Sayang souffla Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- J'avais l'habitude de cueillir des fleurs avec mon père pour ma mère lors qu'elle était enceinte, on avait pris cette habitude de nous promener entre homme ce qu'il aimait dire. Mon frère Jace après son adoption venait avec nous à la promenade, notre dernière promenade c'était le lendemain du départ de mes frères et sœurs pour chez mes grands-parents car je devais me présenter dans la semaine qui suivait raconta Alec avec les larmes roulant sur ses joues

Il le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort, il se refugia dans son cou et respira son odeur en frottant son nez contre sa peau. Le pharaon le laissa faire en sachant que c'était son instinct d'oméga de laisser une trace de son odeur sur son Alpha, il lui caressa ses cheveux et se leva pour l'emmener avec lui. Quelques jours plus tard un soir ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Magnus se racla la gorge.

\- Cinta appela Magnus en prenant son courage à deux mains

\- Oui demanda Alec

\- Demain est ce que voudrais-tu passer la journée avec moi en voyageant sur le Nil proposa Magnus

Alec baissa timidement la tête et hocha la tête en acceptant de partir tout la journée avec son Alpha,

\- J'en serai honoré Alpha rougit Alec

Le lendemain ils se rendirent tous les deux sur la barque, Clary s'était réjouit de la nouvelle et l'avait enlacée avec Jocelyn qui l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Simon se proposa de cuisiner les meilleurs mets pour qu'ils puissent les déguster tout les deux, Catarina était heureuse aussi et l'avait examiné pour qu'il ne soit pas malade lors de la balade. La rousse l'avait aidée à s'habiller et se maquiller, elle lui mit du parfum et des onguents pour être le plus beau aux yeux de Magnus. Elle l'emmena au bord du fleuve où le pharaon les attendait tout les deux,

\- Je vous souhaite une journée tranquille souhaita Clary

\- Merci biscuit, ma reine gloussa Magnus en tendant la main vers Alec

L'oméga rougit timidement et lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à monter sur le bateau, le pharaon commença à ordonner le départ du bateau. Le bateau commençait à avancer, Alec était en train de regarder le paysage qui se défilait lentement. Il s'émerveilla complètement transporté, le souverain sourit en le regarda s'extasier. Il se rappela la raison pour laquelle il était venu avec lui,

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

\- Oui demanda Alec

\- Je voulais être seul avec toi pour te donner quelque chose enfin deux choses. En clair je voudrais te courtiser et ce sont mes cadeaux de courtoisie rougit Magnus

Il se leva pour prendre un plateau qui était recouvert d'un voile, le jeune homme hoqueta de surprise et le prit entre ses mains. Il enleva et vit des bracelets de cheville avec des grelots qui s'attachait à ses orteils, il était émerveillé en les regardant.

\- Et ceci est mon deuxième cadeau déclara Magnus en montrant un énorme bouquet de fleurs

Le bouquet de fleur qui était composé de lavande, de lotus bleus avec des roses blanches, le noiraud sentit les fleurs du bouquet en souriant.

\- Merci en plus ce sont mes fleurs préférés remercia Alec

\- D'après tes regards sur les fleurs du jardin je l'avait comprit sourit Magnus

Il regarda les deux cadeaux et sourit, il rougit et commença à triturer ses mains de timidité. Son odeur se changea pour qu'il sente du chocolat fondu mélangé avec une touche de cannelle ce qui envoûta l'Alpha,

\- J'accepte tes cadeaux de courtoisie et j'accepte d'être courtisé par toi accepta Alec en rougissant

\- Tu m'en honores en acceptant que je te courtise sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur sa main

Il rougit encore plus en répandant l'odeur du chocolat autour de lui, il gronda légèrement d'excitation avant de se reprendre. Un marin vint appeler le pharaon pour un problème de navigation, il se leva et prit la commande du bateau. Alec qui était assis le regarda redresser la barre il se mit à rêver tout éveillé, il se leva et se rendit prés de l'eau. Une vague s'éleva alors qu'il était sur le point de la toucher ce qu'évita Magnus, l'oméga bouda avant qu'il n'utilise un pouvoir pour faire une grosse vague. Il regarda son époux avec malice, Magnus tourna la barre en faisant voler la barque dans les airs. Des ailes sortirent sous la barque pour s'envoler, Alec était en train de marcher parmi les colonnes de bois qui érigeaient la barque en regardant les cygnes s'envoler prés d'eux. Des voiles le firent se cacher en montrant l'ombre de l'Alpha, les nuages formaient des fleurs qui se répandirent sur le bateau. Alec mit sa tête sur le torse de son époux, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant le visage. Il s'enfuit en tournant sur lui-même en faisant voler les fleurs de nuages, Magnus s'approcha de lui. Ils sentirent le souffle l'un de l'autre très proche, ils effleurèrent légèrement leurs lèvres sous le croissant de lune qui les éclairait. Une légère secousse le fit se réveiller de son rêve éveillé, il regarda autour de lui avant de rougir en se mordant les lèvres. Magnus revint prés de lui,

\- Mes parents aimaient beaucoup se promener en barque, d'après mon père c'est comme ça que ma mère lui avait avoué qu'elle m'attendait. Mon père était fou de joie en l'apprenant, il l'avait serré dans ses bras en l'embrassant énormément. Tu vois le temple là-bas, c'est le temple de Bastet que mon père a fait érigé pour qu'elle puisse protéger ma mère et moi raconta Magnus en montrant un grand temple

Devant le temple beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes avec des ventres énormes, il fut curieux en voyant leur gros ventres et d'autres avec des petits ventres.

\- Ce sont des fidèles qui viennent donner des offrandes pour s'assurer une bonne santé à leur enfant expliqua Magnus

\- Oh s'étonna Alec

\- Nous aussi, quand nous aurons notre propre enfant nous pourrons faire une offrande à Bastet pour assurer la santé de notre enfant déclara Magnus

Il rougit en se mordant les lèvres en détournant le regarda devant le sourire en coin du pharaon, il avait fait des tests auprès de Catarina qui s'étaient révélé positif sur sa fertilité. Il était très fertile ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait donner un enfant à son Alpha, ils rentrèrent plus tard au palais. Ils assistèrent au banquet du dîner, tous se réjouissaient que leur pharaon se rapproche de leur reine. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, l'asiatique s'endormit avec son oméga dans les bras. Au beau milieu de la nuit il se réveilla et vit la place de son époux vide qui était tiède, il se leva et se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur et le trouva sous l'arbre avec une simple couverture sur lui pour se couvrir. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit prés de lui,

\- Tout va bien sayang questionna Magnus

\- Tout va bien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar rassura Alec en le regardant

Il sentit l'odeur de citron et de ses larmes, il le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort. Il l'embrassa sur la tête ce qui l'apaisa tout en respirant son odeur,

\- Je suis là cinta souffla Magnus

Il acquiesça en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il respira son odeur en frottant son nez dans son cou.

\- Tu me raconte ton cauchemar proposa Magnus

Un silence s'abattit entre eux, son odeur sentit encore plus le citron avec du vinaigre. Il comprit que c'était en rapport avec son passé, il le serra encore plus dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête à son tour dans son cou et frotta son nez à son tour contre sa peau, son oméga se détendit encore plus. Il se mordit les lèvres ce qui fit grogner d'excitation à son loup intérieur,

\- Alpha, j'ai quelque chose à te dire commença Alec en se triturant les mains

\- Je t'écoute demanda Magnus

\- Je-Je-Je t'ai-ai-aime bredouilla Alec rouge aux joues

\- Répète demanda Magnus

\- Je t'aime Alpha, je suis amoureux de toi. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours confessa Alec en baissant la tête en se triturant ses mains encore plus

Magnus était heureux que son oméga lui confesse son amour, son loup intérieur faisait presque une danse de joie sous la déclaration d'amour d'Alec. Sa joie se reflétait sur son odeur en répandant de la cannelle avec une touche de musc ce qui le fit gémir d'appréciation, il l'observa et resta stupéfait de voir de la convoitise dans les yeux bleus du noiraud. Il se calma doucement et lui caressa la joue, ils approchèrent doucement leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre avant de s'effleurer légèrement. Ils touchèrent leurs lèvres timidement avant de s'embrasser complètement, leur baiser était timide et plein de tendresse. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Alec se déplaça et s'assit complètement sur les genoux de Magnus et l'embrassa encore une fois. Le baiser était cette fois-ci moins timide et plein de passion et une touche de tendresse, l'Alpha sentit l'odeur de l'oméga changer en sentant cette fois-ci du miel avec de la pêche. Son odeur l'envoûta complètement ce qui lui fit perdre la tête, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en l'embrassant et en suçotant sa chair. Le jeune homme gémit en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, le pharaon commença à caressa le torse de son futur amant. Il le fit se rapprocher de lui encore plus en l'embrassant encore plus, ses baisers étaient devenu affamés et désireux. Alec gémit et roula des hanches mécaniquement sous le plaisir, ils se perdirent totalement sous le désir. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, le pharaon reprit le contrôle de lui-même quand il sentit son érection commencer à se réveiller. Il se sépara de son amant en le repoussant légèrement, l'oméga gémit désespéramment en voulant continuer à être désiré par son Alpha.

\- Non Alexander, pas tout de suite. Je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit comme ça refusa

Une odeur de citron mélangé à le miel et la pêche s'éleva ce qui le plisser le nez, il lui bécota les lèvres.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te désire pas au contraire cinta j'ai envie de toi comme jamais mais je préfère attendre tu comprends demanda Magnus

\- D'accord souffla Alec

\- Allons nous recoucher proposa Magnus

Il haussa la tête et se leva du sol pour suivre son amant, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre. Leurs draps étaient devenu froid ayant déserté le lit, ils s'allongèrent à l'intérieur en s'enlaçant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain le jeune homme se réveilla sous le rayon du soleil en souriant, il s'étira avant de regarder le visage de son époux. Il se rappela la journée essentiellement la nuit précédente où ils avaient eu leur premier baiser, il se mordit les lèvres avant de se relever pour l'embrasser chastement. Le pharaon se réveilla en sentant des lèvres sur les siennes, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir des yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec amour. Il sourit en lui caressant le visage,

\- Bonjour cinta salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec rouge

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils se levèrent et prirent leur bain ensemble avant d'assister aux réunions ensembles. Après ça l'oméga le laissa s'occuper pour rejoindre Clary et Simon qui l'attendaient, à peine il entra dans le jardin extérieure que la rousse se mit à crier de joie en sautillant d'excitation en voyant son cou.

\- Vous vous êtes embrassé déduit Clary

Il rougit violemment en haussant la tête, le béta le prit par la main et l'entraîna parmi les coussins pour qu'il raconte sa journée avec le pharaon. Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'est passé en leur parlant de ses cadeaux de courtoisie, ils étaient heureux de savoir que Magnus allait le courtiser.

\- Par Isis, Hathor vous a bénis d'amour se réjouit Clary

\- Il va encore te courtiser jusqu'à ce qu'il te demande en mariage renchérit Simon

Il rougit en se triturant les mains en pensant au mariage avec son Alpha,

\- On n'est pas encore là pour le moment bien que je serai ravie d'accepter de me marier avec lui rougit Alec

Il se cacha son visage ayant honte ce qui fit rire l'oméga et le béta, elle lui prit ses mains pour le faire la regarder.

\- Ensuite qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu es des suçons dans ton cou gloussa Clary

Il rougit encore plus, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Eh bien je lui ai avoué les sentiments que j'ai pour lui rougit Alec

\- Non tu lui a avoué que tu l'aimais, oh Hathor vraiment tu fais des miracles. Il a répondu positivement demanda Clary après avoir priée

\- Oui et c'est là qu'on s'est embrassé avoua Alec

\- Qu'Hathor et Isis veuillent sur votre amour et que le mauvais œil s'éloigne de vous souhaita Simon

\- Merci Simon remercia Alec

Non loin de l'Egypte dans un autre pays où des ombres chevauchaient dans la nuit noire, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge sur le bord de la route. Les deux ombres avaient des capes et des armes avec eux, la plus grand ombre sortit un petit sac et jeta quelques pièces au gérant avant de monter pour prendre deux chambres séparés. Ils allèrent dans un coin de la pièce pour discuter pendant que le gérant amenait de la nourriture pour eux, ils mangèrent en silence. Des groupes d'Alphas pénétraient dans l'auberge en commandant de l'alcool, ils commençaient à rire et parler fort sous les effets de l'alcool. Les deux ombres restèrent en retrait sans bouger, l'un d'eux s'approcha d'eux.

\- Venez boire avec nous proposa l'un des Alphas

\- Non merci, je vous en remercie d'avance répondit la voix d'un homme

\- Tant pis gérant encore plus d'alcool préviens l'Alpha

Il retourna en titubant vers ses amis, l'une des ombres renifla de dégoût avant de les regarder attentivement.

\- Tu penses qu'ils savent quelque chose sur ce que nous recherchons questionna la voix d'une femme

Il répondit négativement, ils terminèrent leurs repas avant de monter dans leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le passé d'Alec et visite de temple. Bisous glacées. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: tu es l'une qui a compris qui était les deux personnes, allez la suite dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067 : Pour les deux ombres c'est trop facile, les moments des deux continuent dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: J'aime quand tu es en plein forme et prêt à péter le feu XD j'adore tes deux idées j'avais l'idée aussi de les faire parler entre eux aussi. Pour leur première fois je vais mettre peu de temps avant que la chaleur d'Alec commence qui d'ailleurs sera chaud bouillant. Et tu es la deuxième personne à savoir qui sont les deux personnes**

**Alec Barton: Peut-être que tu viens de me donner une idée perverse concernant les deux personnes sont...creuse les méninges XD tu vas attendre beaucoup de chapitre pour savoir XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

Magnus était en train de frotter son nez dans le cou de son oméga, il gloussa de joie en l'observant se parfumer. L'Alpha fit une moue adorable ce qui le fit rougir légèrement, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres d'un baiser plein de tendresse. Ils étaient dans le jardin intérieur sous l'arbre, ils étaient allongés en s'embrassant de temps en temps tout en discutant. Le pharaon raconta des histoires sur l'Egypte qu'avait fondée sa famille. Il parlait beaucoup de ses parents, leur moment fût interrompu par ses deux conseillers. Raphaël était amusé de la situation ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Luke, il toussa mal à l'aise en voyant que Alec était à moitié affalé sur l'Alpha qui était allongé complètement par terre. Il se leva en l'embrassant chastement, il suivit ses deux conseillers. L'oméga resta quelques minutes avant de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis, ils étaient en train de l'attendre dans le jardin extérieur en trempant leurs pieds dans l'eau en contemplant les cygnes qui passaient. Le noiraud s'assit prés d'eux et les écouta parler, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ça ferait six semaines que Magnus avait offert deux cadeaux de courtoisie à Alec qui avait accepté d'être courtisé et qu'il avait avoué aussi son amour. Depuis ce jour ils passaient du temps ensemble à se bécoter ou à se voler des baisers l'un à l'autre, quand ils officiaient ensemble généralement le jeune homme était plus sur les genoux de son aîné que sur son trône. L'oméga poursuivait ses leçons avec Jocelyn, Clary et lui étaient devenu partenaire de danse. Ayant dépassé le niveau de Jocelyn, elle avait fait venir un maître dans l'art de la danse. Ce dernier était impressionné par leurs synchronisation, il leurs donna quelques détails sur leur danse. Alec aimait aussi mettre les chaînes de chevilles que lui avait offert Magnus pour danser, malgré le bonheur qu'il goûtait enfin après des années de servitudes il restait des personnes qui refusait de le reconnaître comme reine principalement Maureen qui continuait de l'insulter à chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine. Pour elle seule Camille méritait la couronne et elle-seule était la véritable reine de la meute de l'Egypte et non Alec, tous lui avaient grondé dessus à ce propos et elle s'était fait gifler plusieurs fois par Clary qui fulminait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait mal sur le dos de son meilleur ami. Les trois se promenaient dans le palais avant de croiser Catarina avec des objets dans les mains et encombrés,

\- Nous pouvons t'aider proposa Simon

\- Merci Simon remercia Catarina en lui donnant quelques flacons à porter

\- Ce sont tous des tisanes et des herbes pour soigner, questionna Clary en les observant

\- Oui, je l'ai acheté chez un herboriste et les ai ramené au palais au cas où si quelqu'un tombe malade ou se blesse répondit Catarina

Ils l'aidèrent à porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, en chemin ils croisèrent Camille qui sortait de ses appartements. Elle siffla de dégoût en voyant Alec,

\- On dirait qu'il n'a pas oublié où est sa place se moqua Camille

\- Hors de notre vue Camille, tu ne mérites pas notre attention à ton encontre critiqua Catarina

\- Vraiment je te plains Catarina avec ses deux parasites que tu trimballes. Essentiellement que l'un d'eux oublie sa place en se prétendant reine en me volant la couronne critiqua Camille en fusillant Alec du regard

\- Qui voudrait de toi comme reine répliqua Clary d'un ton glacial

La blonde siffla de colère en la regardant, la rousse lui jeta un regard noir. Elle tourna les talons en les laissant, Alec passa la main dans le dos de sa meilleure amie et aida Catarina à emmener ses affaires dans l'infirmerie. Ils les déposèrent avant de se promener encore une fois dans le palais, ils riaient ensemble à certains blagues de Simon. Ils étaient de retour dans le jardin extérieur qui était leur lieu à tous les trois,

\- J'étais content quand Méliorn a grondé Maureen quand elle a osée critiquer Alec, le jour où elle partira je jure que j'arrêterai de casser les assiettes de la cuisine promit Simon

\- Méliorn et Lily seront ravi de cette promesse riait Clary en rejetant sa tête en arrière

\- Comme toi tu avais promit de faire une offrande chaque jour pour Isis quand Camille s'en ira définitivement du palais rappela Simon

Elle souffla longuement en faisant la moue, l'autre oméga était amusé de voir la moue enfantine de la rousse.

\- Malheureusement Magnus est lié par la promesse de son père envers cette garce railla Clary

\- En quoi consiste cette promesse questionna Alec

\- Eh bien l'ancien pharaon le père de Magnus était très ami avec le père de Camille, pour dire ils étaient meilleurs amis, le père de Camille était le général de l'armée. Il est décédé lors d'une campagne il y a longtemps de ça, avant sa mort sa majesté l'ancien pharaon avait promis à sa mort de recueillir Camille et de l'élever comme sa propre fille. Bien sûr cela n'avait pas trop plus à la reine, la mère de Magnus, elle n'aimait pas du tout pour dire elle détestait Camille et s'était réciproque. Mais elle ne pouvait rien face à la promesse que l'ancien pharaon avait fait à son défunt ami, à leurs morts la sale garce s'était mis en tête au couronnement de Magnus qu'elle sera la prochaine reine de la meute d'Egypte raconta Clary

Alec hocha la tête en comprenant l'histoire de la promesse qu'avait fait son défunt beau-père au père de Camille, Simon rajouta que celle-ci se comportait comme si elle était la reine en commandant les servantes et en les maltraitant.

\- A force de les maltraiter, sa majesté l'a obligé à partir dans le palais secondaire. Elle était furieuse en criant que les servantes ne respectaient pas à ses ordres commenta Simon

\- Parce que cette peste se considérait comme la reine, dommage pour elle maintenant Magnus t'a et tout le monde pense que tu es bien meilleur qu'elle pour gouverner toute l'Egypte sourit Clary

Il rougit légèrement ce qui les fit sourire, ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'au coucher du soleil derrière les pyramides. L'oméga se rendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour le banquet, il vit son époux en train de l'attendre en lisant un parchemin. Il s'avança et l'enlaça par derrière en fermant les yeux,

\- Hé sayang, tu as passé une bonne journée questionna Magnus en se retournant pour le serrer dans ses bras

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, il frotta son nez sur sa peau en geignant de bonheur. L'Alpha le fit se rapprocher encore plus de lui, il pencha la tête pour capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser amoureux. Le baiser se transforma en baiser passionné, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Allons prendre notre bain pour le banquet sourit Magnus

Ils se rendirent au bain avant de se diriger vers le banquet, comme à leur habitude Alec s'assit sur les genoux de Magnus pour manger. Camille qui assistait à la scène fulminait de jalousie en voyant l'oméga, les personnes autour d'elle plissaient le nez à son odeur de poisson pourri. Elle quitta la soirée en ayant marre de voir Alec heureux sur les genoux de Magnus alors que c'était à elle d'être sur ses genoux en tant que reine de la meute, Maureen vint la rejoindre.

\- Votre altesse, ne vous rendez pas malade pour cette putain, sa majesté se rendra compte qu'il est juste un corps pour satisfaire ses envies. Il viendrait vers vous pour que vous soyez sa reine, ainsi vous serez couronnée la reine de la meute d'Egypte et l'Alpha de la meute au côté du pharaon consola Maureen

Elle se tourna vers elle en souriant,

\- Vraiment Maureen, tu as les mots pour me consoler. C'est vrai que cette catin ne vaux rien comparé à moi qui suis destinée à régner sur toute l'Egypte en tant que reine de la meute se vanta Camille

L'autre blonde se réjouit de la nouvelle, elle était dévouée à la femme Alpha depuis son arrivée dans le palais. Camille lui avait fait miroiter le poste en tant que sa dame de compagnie et qu'elle pourrait ainsi jouir de beaucoup de chose en tant que telle, elle était furieuse après avoir apprit pour Alec qui avait pris la place de Camille qui était sensé être reine. Ce dernier était avec son Alpha et ils se promenaient dans le palais en profitant de la chaleur de la nuit, ils se rendirent dans le jardin extérieur. Le couple s'enlaça en sentant les parfums des fleurs nocturnes,

\- Alpha, est ce que tu avais l'intention de faire de Camille la reine de la meute questionna Alec en le regardant

\- C'est une drôle de question que tu me poses sayang s'étonna Magnus

\- Réponds à ma question s'il te plait, demanda Alec se retournant pour le faire face

Il l'observa et soupira brièvement, il lui caressa le visage en brossa ses lèvres. Il se pencha pour lui bécota ses lèvres.

\- J'ai y songé à faire d'elle la reine de la meute d'Egypte mais quand j'ai appris comment elle se comportait avec les servantes et les autres sujets de la meute, je l'ai envoyé dans un palais secondaire pour qu'elle arrête de les maltraiter. Bien sûr cela ne lui a pas plu, elle était furieuse mais bon. Cette dispute s'était il y a trois cents ans à vrai dire, elle reste là-bas depuis ce temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que je t'ai fait la reine d'Egypte en te donnant ma morsure d'accouplement raconta Magnus

\- Et pour Clary demanda Alec

Il gloussa en mettant son front sur le sien, il ferma les yeux à mis clos en sentant son odeur. Son odeur était mélangé avec les parfums des fleurs et cela envoûtait son loup intérieur qui geignait d'excitation en sentant l'odeur,

\- Tu es bien curieux ce soir constata Magnus

\- Je veux juste savoir répondit Alec en baissant les yeux

Magnus lui prit le menton et le fit regarder dans ses yeux, il l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi, pour répondre à ta question. Je considère biscuit comme ma sœur, bien que des rumeurs mensongères croient que j'allais la choisir pour mon épouse mais c'était faux. Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde de t'avoir donné ma morsure d'accouplement révéla Magnus en prenant sa main pour mettre sur son cœur

Alec rougit en sentant le cœur de son époux en train de battre sous ses doigts, il la retira et mit sa tête à la place pour l'écouter en fermant les yeux.

\- Il ne bat que pour toi confessa Magnus

Ses joues brûlèrent encore plus à sa confession, ils restèrent ainsi quand Alec s'endormit dans ses bras. Il le ramèna dans leur chambre, il lui caressa ses cheveux en ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit à son tour, quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit dans les appartements de Jocelyn et de Luke pour voir sa meilleure amie. Il sentit l'odeur des fruits avec une odeur miel avec une touche de brise d'air, il entra et vit Jocelyn sortir d'une pièce et sourit en le voyant.

\- Bonjour mon petit cœur salua Jocelyn

\- Bonjour Jocelyn, que se passe-t-il et où est Clary questionna Alec inquiet pour son amie

\- Malheureusement Clary est entrée en chaleur aujourd'hui pour la semaine répondit Jocelyn

\- Est-ce que je pourrais la voir demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr accepta Jocelyn en lui montrant la chambre de la rousse

Clary était allongé sur le lit dans une tenue légère pour faciliter la température de son corps dû à sa chaleur, ses cheveux étaient humide de sueur et lui collaient à la peau. Ses joues étaient rouges de la fièvre, il s'installa prés d'elle en évitant de la toucher. Il savait par son expérience qu'un toucher pouvait être douloureux à moins que se soit un Alpha, elle sourit en le regardant.

\- Tu…es…venue…me voir souffla Clary

\- Oui, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles bien, je ne vais pas te quitter et t'aider décréta Alec

\- Tu…n'es…pas…obligé…de…rester grimaça Clary en soufflant

\- Je tiens à rester malgré tout comme tu passais me voir à l'infirmerie sourit Alec en prenant un chiffon en le plongeant dans l'eau

Elle gémit de plaisir en sentant le chiffon froid sur son front, elle le remercia du regard avant de bouger d'inconfort en sentant son lubrifiant s'écouler entre ses cuisses. Il rougit mal à l'aise en regardant la jeune fille bouger ses cuisses pour essayer de se débarrasser de son lubrifiant,

\- Je…suis…désolée…pour…ça souffla Clary les joues rouges

\- Ce n'est rien, je sais ce que c'est. Je suis là pour t'aider rassura Alec

Elle sourit avant de mettre sa main sur la sienne, il sourit et lui prit la main en faisant une légère pression. Magnus était dans la salle d'audience en train d'écouter les états des finances des terres, après ça il se pinça le nez et ses deux conseillers le regardèrent amusés.

\- Vas-y va rejoindre son altesse car on sait que tu meurs d'envie de le voir gloussa Raphaël

\- Ça se voit sur mon visage gloussa Magnus

\- Oui sourit Luke amusé

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où son amant était, il croisa Simon qui était sur le point de se rendre en cuisine pour aider.

\- Tu sais où Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Son altesse est avec Clary pour la journée, elle est entrée en chaleur répondit Simon en remontant ses lunettes

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il se dirigea vers les appartements de Jocelyn et de Luke, il entra pour voir Jocelyn en train de tisser quand elle montra sa nuque par soumission.

\- Votre majesté salua Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête et sentit l'odeur de Clary en chaleur, il remercia les dieux qu'il ne fut pas affecté par son odeur d'oméga en chaleur.

\- Son altesse est avec Clary dans la chambre, il est en train de l'aider à passer sa chaleur expliqua Jocelyn

\- Entendu, je ne reste pas longtemps ici. Mon odeur d'Alpha risque de perturber biscuit signala Magnus en se dirigeant vers la chambre

Le pharaon entra dans la chambre et trouva son époux en train de rincer le chiffon avec le bol d'eau prés de lui. Il épongea la sueur sur le front de la rousse qui était endormit, l'oméga se tourna vers lui. Il lui bécota légèrement ses lèvres.

\- Comment va-t-elle demanda Magnus

\- J'ai réussi à la faire dormir pour le moment, est ce que ça te gêne que je reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que sa chaleur passe demanda Alec

\- Non, au contraire je suis content que tu restes auprès d'elle pour l'aider à traverser sa chaleur. Je suis sûr qu'elle va t'aider à traverser la tienne quand ça arrivera sourit Magnus

Le noiraud s'étonna des mots de son Alpha, il sourit en sachant qu'il respectait sa décision concernant ses chaleurs. Il l'embrassa de nouveau chastement,

\- Il faut que j'y aille pour ne pas perturber biscuit avec mon odeur d'Alpha prévient Magnus

L'oméga hocha la tête et regarda le pharaon partir, il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui était en train de gémir d'inconfort sous la chaleur. Il tamponna sur son front et un peu sur son corps pour retirer la transpiration et rafraîchir son corps, Jocelyn entra dans la chambre avec de l'encens en le mettant sur le coin de la chambre.

\- C'est de l'encens pour empêcher les Alphas du palais de savoir que Clary est en chaleur expliqua Jocelyn à son regard curieux

Il hocha la tête et retourna s'occuper de la rousse, un moment plus tard elle se réveilla les yeux à moitié ouverts.

\- Tu…es…encore…là sourit Clary en soufflant

\- Je vais t'aider à passer ça, ensuite j'irai faire une offrande aux dieux pour que tu te remets plus vite de ta chaleur promit Alec

\- Merci…d'être…là…pour…moi remercia Clary en lui serrant la main

Il se pencha vers elle et effleura son front brûlant, elle gémit légèrement mais sourit à son baiser. Pendant tout la semaine il resta au chevet de la rousse lors de sa chaleur, elle était reconnaissante qu'il soit là pour l'aider à la traverser au lieu de sa mère. Elle aimait que sa mère s'occupe d'elle mais son odeur de béta lui donnait de la nausée, et l'odeur d'Alec étant oméga l'apaisait un peu. Il épongea sa transpiration sur son corps en la refroidissant de la fièvre, elle se remit très vite de sa semaine de chaleur et fut de nouveau sur pied. Comme promis Alec alla aux temples de chaque dieu pour déposer des offrandes pour le rétablissement de Clary, elle l'avait accompagné ayant insisté. Les prêtres étaient heureux de les voir,

\- Les dieux seront ravis de vos offrandes votre altesse, ils répondront à tous vos souhaits déclara le grand prêtre

\- Je veux que Clary se rétablisse complètement de sa chaleur souhaita Alec

\- Alec souffla Clary

\- Il sera fait votre majesté répondit le grand prêtre

Ils rentrèrent au palais après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour des temples, Magnus était heureux de la décision de sa reine. Le soir même le pharaon était en train de l'embrasser passionnément sous leur arbre où ils se donnaient rendez-vous,

\- Tu es la reine parfaite pour la meute d'Egypte sourit Magnus

Alec rougit en le regardant, il se mit à triturer ses mains. Il lui bécota un autre baiser,

\- Biscuit va beaucoup mieux grâce à toi déclara Magnus

\- Je sais, je l'ai aidé à traverser sa chaleur. Je sais que ce c'est de traverser une chaleur sans personne à tes côtés, avoir le corps en feu sans trouver un moyen pour te soulager. Tu as l'impression que tes os sont en train de se liquéfier décrit Alec

\- C'est pour ça que je respecte énormément les omégas car ce n'est pas facile pour eux de les passer seul commenta Magnus en jouant dans ses cheveux

Il hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, le pharaon sachant qu'il était retombé dans son passé lui caressa le bras pour l'apaiser. Ils allèrent se coucher enlacés, au beau milieu de la nuit l'Alpha se réveilla en sentant son oméga se débattre tout en couinant de douleur.

\- Pitié…aidez moi…maman j'ai peur…j'ai mal…papa viens me chercher sanglota Alec dans son sommeil

L'asiatique le prit dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos pour l'apaiser, en respirant son odeur il se calma pour dormir dans un sommeil paisible. Le lendemain ils passèrent la journée ensemble vu que l'audience était fermée, ils étaient dans le jardin intérieur sous l'arbre.

\- Cinta, tu me raconte comment ça c'est passé lorsque tu avais tes chaleurs interrogea Magnus

L'oméga se tendit dans ses bras, une odeur de citron et de vinaigre piqua le nez sensible du loup-garou. Il le serra et l'apaisa avec son odeur,

\- Tu as le droit de refuser de me le dire proposa Magnus

\- Je vais te le dire car tu devra le savoir tôt ou tard Alpha, quand j'ai eu ma première chaleur j'étais encore avec mes parents et j'avais onze ans. J'avais honte par rapport aux attentes de mes parents, je suis sortit de la maison. Je suis rentré et mes parents m'ont consolé sur le fait qu'ils m'aimaient malgré que je sois un oméga, ma mère m'avait rassurée qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que l'un de mes frères et sœurs soit un oméga comme elle était oméga elle aussi. Les Alphas ont attaqué notre maison en me voulant, ils m'ont trouvé car ils avaient sentit mon odeur lorsque je suis sortit de la maison. Ils ont tués mes parents en les rouant de coups pendant qu'ils m'emmenaient avec eux. Ils m'ont fait marcher pendant longtemps en traversant la forêt jusqu'à une ville, ils m'ont vendu à un bordel car j'ai vu des nombreux omégas hommes ou femmes en train de se faire prendre par des Alphas raconta Alec

Magnus le serra en lui caressant le bras tout en l'embrassant sur le front de temps en temps pour l'apaiser et le réconforter avec son odeur,

\- D'après ce que je savais, ils comptaient me garder encore intact parce que je rapporterais plus étant un oméga vierge. Comme j'étais encore trop jeune à leurs goûts alors ils ont dit qu'ils allaient m'enseigner comment faire plaisir à un Alpha, je te jure que je suis encore pur. Je n'ai jamais eu personne commenta Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je te crois quand tu me dis que tu es vierge, je l'ai sentit par rapport à ton odeur rassura Magnus

\- J'étais très rebelle à leurs enseignements car je voulais rentrer chez moi, ils m'ont fait croire que je n'avais pas d'endroit où aller comme mes parents étaient mort sous leurs coups. Ils m'ont battus avec des fouets, des chaînes de métal et d'autres choses lorsque je me montrai désobéissant, lorsque j'étais en chaleur. Ils-Ils-Ils me torturaient Alpha révéla Alec en baissant les yeux

Il lui releva ses yeux vers lui en le faisant le regarder, il lui essuya la larme de ses yeux.

\- C'est finis, tu es en sécurité dans mes bras rassura Magnus

\- Ils-ils-ils me torturaient avec des objets étranges, ils les mettaient en moi ce qui me faisait mal malgré ma lubrification raconta Alec

\- Oh sayang souffla Magnus

Son loup intérieur grondait de colère devant les anciens maîtres qui avaient torturé son oméga, il le serra en le caressant doucement pour l'apaiser. L'oméga se calma sous l'effet de son Alpha, il ferma les yeux en enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Il s'endormit épuisé mentalement d'avoir raconté une partie de son passé au pharaon, il le ramena dans leur chambre. Il l'embrassa sur le front, il le regarda dormir pendant quelque minutes avant de se lever pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Catarina était en train de ranger ses herbes médicinales et fut étonnée de voir son ami d'enfance entrer dans la pièce,

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi questionna Catarina

\- Lorsque tu as examiné Alexander est ce que tu as vérifiée au niveau de son utérus si il n'était pas abîmé demanda Magnus

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles par abîmé questionna Catarina confuse

Il lui raconta la partie torturé de sa reine, la béta fut choquée de l'entendre avant de se reprendre.

\- Oui, je l'ai examinée car il se croyait stérile. D'après lui ses anciens maîtres lui faisaient boire des tisanes pour ne pas qu'il ait des enfants, rassure-toi il est bien fertile et peut porter un bébé sainement sans complication. La première fois quand tu l'as ramené ici blessé, je l'ai auscultée s'il y avait des séquelles de viol mais juste des lésions sans conséquence au bord de son intimité. Comme tu viens de me dire qu'ils avaient utilisé des objets quand il était en chaleur ça coïncide déclara Catarina

\- Par Horus, j'ai envie de les déchiqueter de mes crocs pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait, il n'avait que onze ans et ils ont tué ses parents sous ses yeux s'enragea Magnus en s'asseyant

Son odeur prit une odeur d'épice forte qui piqua le nez de la béta, elle se frotta le nez avant de tapoter le bras de son pharaon.

\- Calme-toi, tu pourras te venger un jour déduit Catarina

\- Crois-moi la mort sera une délivrance pour eux le jour où je les aurai devant moi décréta Magnus en serrant les poings

Elle frotta son bras pour le faire se calmer, il retourna au chevet de son époux qui était encore endormit. Il s'allongea prés de lui et lui caressa les mèches de cheveux, l'oméga se dirigea vers lui en enfouissant mécaniquement sa tête dans son torse pour respirer son odeur. Il ronronna dans son sommeil ce qui le fit sourire, il le regarda avant de réfléchir à un autre cadeau de courtoisie. Il leva la tête en regardant le ciel quand il vit passer les oiseaux dans le ciel, il eut une idée de cadeau. Plus tard Luke et Raphaël étaient amusés en le voyant se creuser la cervelle pour chercher le cadeau idéale pour son oméga,

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois te creuser autant la cervelle depuis longtemps se moqua Raphaël

\- C'est rare renchérit Luke

\- Ça va vous deux, le jour où tu auras quelqu'un Raphaël je te ferai rappeler ça n'est ce pas Luke rappela Magnus

Luke détourna la tête pour cacher ses rougissements, le pharaon ricana moqueusement. L'autre conseiller roula des yeux avant de croiser les bras de nouveau en l'observant,

\- Tu proposes quel genre de cadeau questionna Raphaël

Il réfléchit avant de trouver une idée, il en parla à ses deux conseillers.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le troisième cadeau de Magnus et le repas d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Alec Barton: Enfin tu as comprit pour les deux personnes, mais ils n'ont pas intervenir pas encore. Pour le cadeau sera dans ce chapitre, **

**Maia 0067: Certains révélations dans ce chapitre et pour la vrai déclaration de Magnus dans le chapitre 10 **

**LolliOta: Pour les deux personnes n'interviendront que bientôt mais pas tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas allez je te laisse dévorer la suite**

**Auriane07; ravie que tu aime devorer ma fics**

**Lavigne 126: J'adore ces idées et ne t'en fais pas la confiance d'Alec va se renforcer de plus en plus mais pour les cinquantes nuances de gey que tu réserve ne sera pas fait dans cet histoire enfin peut-être ça dépendra ce que mon imagination va pondre. Il est assez capricieux par moment XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

Alec était en train de jouer dans l'eau avec ses pieds en regardant Clary en train de marcher dans l'eau tout en cueillant les fleurs de papyrus, elle faisait un bouquet avant de s'asseoir sur les marches en les respirant. L'oméga joueur se pencha pour prendre un lotus rose pour le mettre dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie, l'odeur du lotus se mélangeait à celle de la rousse. Il sourit à ça en l'embrassant sur le front, elle se pencha pour mettre la tête sur son épaule. Simon vint les rejoindre pour discuter avec eux, il était étonné de voir le lotus rose dans les cheveux de Clary. Il déduisit que c'était Alec qui l'avait mis dans ses cheveux, le béta était en train de raconter ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine et se mit à dire des blagues qu'il avait entendu. Les deux omégas éclataient de rire ensemble, ils passaient leurs temps à rire quand une servante vint informer Simon qu'on avait besoin de lui à la cuisine encore une fois. Il soupira bruyamment en voulant rester avec ses deux amis, il se rendit malgré tout en cuisine. Six mois étaient passés depuis que Magnus l'avait libéré et mordu pour le sauver, l'oméga s'était bien intégrer au palais en tant que reine de la meute d'Egypte. Tous les sujets l'appréciaient au grand dam de Camille, il était très proche de Clary depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à traverser sa chaleur. Ils étaient devenu presque comme un frère et une sœur tous les deux, Clary avait aidée à son tour Alec dans sa chaleur quand il était entré à son tour. Magnus avait tenu sa promesse et l'avait mis à l'écart avec des betas mariés pour monter la garde contre les importunes et de même lui, l'oméga avait souhaité la traverser seul n'étant pas encore à l'aise et ni prêt à passer sa chaleur avec son Alpha même si il l'aimait. Il s'était juré de passer la prochaine chaleur avec lui, le pharaon était en train de faire ses tâches administratives dans son bureau tout en dictant à son scribe certaines lois qu'il allait ériger. Après ça il fut en réunions avec ses conseillers et d'autres pour discuter sur le pays, il soupira discrètement en voulant que son oméga vienne assister avec lui. Alec était en train de rire doucement en regardant deux cygnes en train de se battre pour un morceau d'algues avec Clary, en bougeant sa tête le lotus tomba par terre.

\- Oh hoqueta Clary en la ramassant

Il le prit à sa place et le remit dans ses cheveux, il respira son odeur en souriant.

\- Tu sens le lotus maintenant sourit Alec

\- Merci Alec sourit Clary

\- Le rose te va à ravir, au lieu de Clary. Je vais t'appeler Lotus comme tu sens le Lotus avec la cerise gloussa Alec

Elle fit la moue avant de sourire elle aussi, elle tapota son doigt sur son menton en le regardant.

\- Et toi tu seras Allie pour moi répliqua Clary

\- Allie répéta Alec

\- Oui, ravie de faire ta connaissance Allie riait Clary

\- Moi de même Lotus rose, vraiment rigola Alec en mettant sa main sur son ventre

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se prenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils profitèrent de regarder le paysage.

\- Magnus t'a offert encore des cadeaux de courtoisie demanda Clary

\- Non pas pour le moment, il est occupé avec les gestions en ce moment répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai que en ce moment il y a beaucoup à faire, mais quand tu seras véritablement marié avec lui. Tu pourrais l'aider dans les tâches sourit Clary

Alec rougit en pensant à son mariage avec Magnus, ils restèrent à profiter de l'odeur des fleurs dans le jardin extérieur. Plus tard Alec rentra dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour le banquet, Magnus était déjà présent et il lisait un parchemin concernant les finances. Il l'enlaça par derrière ce qui le fit sourire, il déposa le parchemin sur un petite table et se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils allèrent prendre leurs bains ensemble avant de se rendre au banquet du dîner, tous s'inclinèrent devant eux en montrant leur nuque. Clary sourit en les voyants ayant toujours le lotus dans les cheveux, ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Camille enrageait de voir Alec, elle commença à réfléchir à comment se débarrasser de lui pour être la véritable reine à la place de l'oméga. Ce dernier était sur les genoux de Magnus qui lui caressait la cuisse sans arrière-pensées, il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir timidement. Après le dîner comme à leur habitude ils allèrent se retrouver sous l'arbre enlacés puis ils rentrèrent pour se coucher. Camille était en train de regarder le Nil et la lune en réfléchissant, Maureen pénétra dans sa chambre sans se faire remarquer par les gardes de nuits comme elle n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer dans les chambres.

\- Votre altesse appela Maureen

\- Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée pour me débarrasser de cette putain décréta Camille en la regardant

L'autre blonde se réjouit à la nouvelle et s'avança vers elle pour écouter son plan, la femme Alpha se tourna vers le paysage et ouvrit les bras comme pour englober le paysage dans ses bras.

\- Ce Pays est à toi, c'est moi qui doit régner sur ses terres tels la déesse Isis dans sa grandeur déclara Camille

\- Sans aucun doute vous méritez la couronne votre altesse au lieu de cette catin complimenta Maureen

Elle sourit en se tournant vers sa fidèle fervente, elle sourit en se rendant dans sa chambre. La béta la suivit comme un chiot,

\- Mais pour me débarrasser de lui, il faut qu'il meure, Maureen je t'ordonne de me trouver une plante dot tu connais très bien décréta Camille en se tournant vers elle

\- Tu parles de l'aconit tue-loup conclu Maureen

\- C'est exact, je veux que tu trouves cette plante dans les plus brefs délai, ainsi nous en auront enfin finis avec cette pute d'oméga ordonna Camille

\- Bien ma reine sourit Maureen

Elle s'inclina devant elle avant de partir de sa chambre discrètement, la blonde sourit en ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille en se croyant déjà être reine de la meute d'Egypte. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rendit dans les appartements de Jocelyn et de Luke pour chercher sa reine, il le regarda derrière le paravent en le voyant danser avec Clary. La rousse avait un lotus rose dans les cheveux, depuis que l'oméga lui avait mis le lotus dans les cheveux. Elle le mettait tous les jours dans ses cheveux, ils étaient en train de danser sous les notes de musiques de Jocelyn et le regard de Simon. Le pharaon se mit à repenser à leur danse lors de la fête de la moisson, il les laissa pour le moment quand le noiraud le vit à travers le paravent et rougit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin rien que tout les deux, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement en roulant parmi les plantes. Il y avait des pétales de fleures parsemés dans leurs cheveux, l'Alpha grogna d'excitation en sentant l'odeur des fleurs mélangés à celle d'Alec. Son odeur était devenu exquis, il frotta son nez dans son cou en le sentant.

\- Ton odeur est divine avec le parfum des fleurs sur toi, tu sens le pain chaud qu'on sort du four et du chocolat avec une touche de vanille rajouté avec les fleurs c'est vraiment exquis décrit Magnus n'arrêtant pas de le sentir dans le cou tout en le caressant sensuellement

Il gémit doucement de plaisir sous le toucher de son Alpha, depuis quelques jours ils avaient commencé à faire des caresses légèrement intimes. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et tout en caressant son torse légèrement ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus d'un ton chaud

Son loup intérieur devint fou en sentant l'odeur des pêches avec du miel, il comprit que son oméga commença à être excité par ses caresses. Il grogna en appuyant ses caresses encore plus ce qui le gémit encore plus, l'Alpha effleura chaque partie de son corps tout en l'embrassant dans son cou. L'oméga rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de le regarder plein de désir, le pharaon l'embrassa sur le front, sur les deux joues et lui fit un baiser esquimau avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement, l'oméga sourit taquin avant de le repousser en le chatouillant ce qui l'étonna. Il se mit à courir derrière lui, ils traversèrent le palais en riant. Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin extérieur, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa passionnément. Il le fit s'allonger prés de l'eau, il plongea sa main dans l'eau et jeta quelques gouttes sur lui ce qui le fit rire. Il emprisonna son époux avec ses bras pour qu'il l'embrasse amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime déclara Alec

Il l'embrassa amoureusement en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'oméga s'endormit dans ses bras alors il le ramena dans leur chambre. Il l'enlaça dans ses bras,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

Il s'endormit dans ses bras. Alec était en compagnie de Clary dans le jardin extérieur. Il rougissait légèrement en se souvenant de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille quand ils étaient ici tout les deux,

\- Vous êtes venus vous bécoter n'est ce pas taquina Clary

\- Lo-Lo-Lotus rose bredouilla Alec rouge

Elle éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière, Simon arriva ayant entendu la derniere phrase il nargua le noiraud aussi. Jocelyn arriva avec Catarina pour voir Clary en train de courir derrière Simon trempée et Alec en train de rire,

\- ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE menaça Clary en lui jetant ses chaussures

\- JE SUIS DESOLE CLARY s'excusa Simon en se protégeant du courroux de la rousse

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici questionna Jocelyn en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

\- Simon m'a balancé dans l'eau accusa Clary en séchant ses cheveux

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça s'excusa Simon penaud

Les deux femmes rigolèrent en voyant la scène, elles sourirent aussi en observant le noiraud qui souriait énormément. Elles étaient ravies de voir que l'oméga s'était bien intégré et qu'il souriait de nouveau sans être sur ses gardes, Jocelyn ne résista pas et prit Alec dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. L'oméga fut surpris mais profita du câlin de la rousse, Clary sourit à ça avec les deux autres betas. Magnus venait de donner son accord à un gouverneur sur une demande, il se pinça le nez sous les regards amusés de ses deux conseillers les plus fidèles. Ils étaient les seconds de Magnus presque comme son vizir bien qu'il n'avait pas prit de vizir depuis la trahison du vizir de son père,

\- Est-ce que son altesse la reine va assister audience aujourd'hui questionna Luke

\- Je ne sais pas mais je l'espère souhaita Magnus en voulant profiter de l'odeur et la chaleur de son amant

Plus tard il commença à faire justice pour deux paysans concernant une parcelle de terre, Alec entra dans la salle d'audience en rougissant. Le pharaon sourit et tendit la main vers son époux pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur ses genoux, il posa la tête sur son torse en profitant de son odeur. Les deux paysans s'arrêtèrent de se disputer en regardant leur reine, ils s'inclinèrent devant lui en montrant leur nuque par soumission. L'Alpha régla leur problème avant de régler le problème suivant

\- Je suis content que tu sois là souffla Magnus

\- J'aime te voir faire les audiences sourit Alec en le regardant

Le souverain sourit en mettant son menton sur ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur, Alec était en train de profiter quand il se mit à réfléchir sur quelque chose. Il marcha perdu dans ses pensés, Clary vint le rejoindre en chemin.

\- Tu as l'air songeur constata Clary

\- Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour Alpha mais je ne sais pas quoi faire Lotus rose soupira Alec

Elle se mit à réfléchir pour aider son ami en jouant avec son collier dans son cou, elle regarda son collier avant de sourire.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas faire, Allie déclara Clary

\- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête demanda Alec

\- Tu vas voir sourit Clary

Au même moment Magnus venait de recevoir son cadeau du marchand auprès duquel il avait commandé , il sourit énormément en regardant son troisième cadeau de courtoisie. Il pensa à la joie de son époux en voyant le cadeau sans savoir ce qu'il lui réservait à son tour, Simon l'avait aidé à son tour en l'emmenant dans la cuisine. Tous étaient ravis à part Maureen de l'aider à réaliser ce qu'il voulait faire, après des jours où il préparait sa surprise en secret. Un matin après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, il se tritura les mains timidement en rougissant aussi.

\- Al-Al-Al-Alpha interpella Alec rouge

\- Oui demanda Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Ce soir, est-ce qu'on peut manger ici proposa Alec en se triturant les mains

Magnus était étonné par sa demande, il rougit encore plus ne pouvant pas supporter son regard.

\- Je serai honoré de dîner en tête à tête avec toi accepta Magnus

Le soir même Clary et Simon l'avaient aidé l'un pour se coiffer et l'autre pour s'habiller, Luke qui était dans la confidence avec Raphaël par Jocelyn s'occupaient de leur pharaon en l'emmenant dans une autre chambre pour prendre son bain et s'habiller pour le dîner ensemble. Le souverain entra dans la chambre et vit son époux en train de l'attendre en rougissant, il sourit encore plus en voyant la parure qu'il lui avait offert en gage de cadeau de courtoisie. La rousse l'avait maquillé et mit un lotus bleu dans ses cheveux pour renforcer son odeur d'oméga ce qui charma le loup intérieur, le couple s'assit en face l'un de l'autre. L'asiatique prit la nourriture avant de gémir de satisfaction,

\- Le repas est délicieux ce soir complimenta Magnus

\- C'est moi qui ait fait le repas ce soir révéla Alec en se triturant sa nourriture

\- Oh tu as cuisiné ce divin repas s'étonna Magnus

Il hocha la tête en rougissant timidité, le loup de Magnus sauta de joie en lui par la révélation de son oméga qui avait cuisiné rien que pour lui. Il se sentit fier de son époux qui avait réalisé quelque chose par lui-même, il prit ses deux mains et vit que les mains étaient un peu calleux dû à son travail dans la cuisine. Il les embrassa à l'intérieur,

\- Je suis tellement heureux que tu m'ai cuisiné ce festin digne des dieux Alexander, vraiment je suis au royaume des dieux en le mangeant s'extasiât Magnus

Il rougit en souriant avant de se lever pour aller prendre le plateau qui était recouvert d'un voile,

\- C'est pour toi Alpha rougit Alec timide

\- Pour moi, merci sayang remercia Magnus en prenant le plateau

Il retira le voile pour voir un collier avec un pendentif de l'œil d'Horus qui était d'un bleu saphir,

\- Tessa m'a montrée comment faire pour réaliser ce collier pour toi avoua Alec

\- C'est magnifique Sayang, vraiment magnifique il va devenir mon collier préféré sourit Magnus en le remerciant en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Tu aimes demanda Alec

\- Beaucoup cinta, ce bijou que tu as confectionné en plus de ce repas. C'est merveilleux de t'avoir à mes côtés sourit Magnus

Il se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement, le pharaon le prit et le ramena sur ses jambes. Il lui picora le visage de baiser avant de terminer ses baisers dans son cou, il commença à effleurer sa peau du bout de ses doigts. L'oméga soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux mi-clos, il posa ses mains sur l'épaule de son Alpha en refugiant sa tête dans son cou. Il embrassa dans le cou du pharaon, il gronda légèrement de plaisir. L'asiatique sentit l'oméga en train de fondre dans ses bras par ses caresses tendres, ce dernier était sous le charme de l'odeur du pharaon. Son odeur avait changé aussi étant excité, son odeur sentait la muscade avec une touche de bois de santal mélangé avec son musc d'Alpha qui dominait un peu plus. L'oméga intérieur d'Alec était en train ronronner à l'odeur, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément encore une fois. L'Alpha s'excita à la vue des lèvres enflées de son amant, il embrassa le carré de sa mâchoire ce qui le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière. Il embrassa son cou en déposant un baiser sur sa peau et frotta son nez sur sa gorge, il gémit de plaisir. Il caressa son dos lentement en remontant vers sa nuque il frémit de plaisir en l'attirant vers lui pour un autre baiser. Ils étaient pris dans un élan de passion quand ils entendirent un miaulement ce qui les fit se réveiller de leurs folles embrassades, Magnus se reprit et réalisa qu'il avait oublié son cadeau de courtoisie. Il picora les lèvres de son amant avant de le faire descendre de ses jambes,

\- J'ai failli oublier quelque chose, c'est ton troisième cadeau que je voulais t'offrir décréta Magnus

\- Qu'est ce c'est questionna Alec

Il se leva et alla prendre un panier en osier, il le posa sur les jambes de son époux. Il l'ouvrit et vit un petit chat tabby gris et blanc aux yeux bleus,

\- Oh s'étonna Alec en voyant le petit chat

Il le prit dans ses bras et commença à le caresser, le petit chat lécha son nez ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Il est magnifique, merci complimenta Alec en l'embrassant

\- Les chats sont sacrés ici en Egypte par rapport à la déesse Bastet expliqua Magnus en le voyant complètement émerveillé par le chaton

Il sourit en caressant le chaton qui ronronna dans ses bras, le pharaon sourit avant de rêver qu'il portait leur propre enfant à la place.

\- As-tu trouvé un nom pour lui questionna Magnus

\- Je pense que je vais l'appeler Miaou répondit Alec

\- Très original cinta sourit Magnus

Ils allèrent se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le pharaon se réveilla en sentant son époux gigoter dans son sommeil signe qu'il faisait encore un autre cauchemar. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer, à l'odeur de son Alpha il se calma. Le lendemain le souverain se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, il contempla le visage endormit de son époux ce qui le fit sourire, il lui caressa les mèches de cheveux avant de se lever silencieusement. Il se rendit vers la forêt et commença à se changer en loup pour courir parmi les arbres, il laissa son instinct primaires prendre le pas sur sa conscience. Il se mit à chasser avant de se reposer prés du Nil en reprenant sa forme humaine, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'allongea en sur élevant son buste avec ses coudes. Il regarda le ciel en voyant le soleil commencer à être bien en haut. Il sentit une odeur de lait avec du musc d'Alpha ce qui le fit plisser le nez en le reconnaissant entre mille, il se leva et marcha vers l'odeur et trouva une louve grise venir dans sa direction. Il soupira distraitement en remerciant les dieux qu'il ne fut pas sous sa forme de loup, à part ses parents il ne voulait pas quelqu'un sache à quoi il ressemblait. La louve grise se transforma en Camille qui passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Je savais que je te retrouverai ici déduit Camille

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Camille demanda Magnus en tournant le dos pour regarder le Nil

L'alpha préféra regarder le Nil que regarder la blonde, celle-ci tiqua devant le manque d'intérêt du pharaon envers elle.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu choisit lui au lieu de moi Magnus ? Réponds-moi franchement demanda Camille

\- Tout simplement parce que tu ne mérites pas d'être la reine, voilà tout répondit Magnus

\- Tu m'en veux encore à cause de ses petites servantes insignifiantes, comme je te l'ai dit il y a plus de trois cents je suis innocente. Elles racontaient n'importe quoi à mon sujet, je ne les ai pas maltraitée raconta Camille

Il se tourna vers elle en roulant des yeux,

\- Je ne crois pas que ses marques de bleu sur leur corps était des mensonges en même temps Raphaël t'a vu les maltraiter, n'ose pas dire qu'il était de mèche avec eux avertis Magnus

\- Je n'ai aucune chance de te convaincre que je suis innocente, eh bien tant pis mais je sais qu'au fond de toi-même tu regrette que je ne sois pas ta reine à la place de cet oméga conclu Camille

\- Camille, ne dépasse pas les bornes s'il te plait. J'ai des sentiments fraternelle envers toi non ceux que je partage avec Alexander, si je t'ai gardé dans le palais c'est pour respecter la promesse de mon père de s'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te maries et que tu partes avec ton mari gronda Magnus

Elle serra les poings en regardant sévèrement l'Alpha en face d'elle, son odeur devint du poisson pourrit.

\- Pourtant tu m'as toujours considéré comme ta reine en me laissant la gérance du palais rappela Camille

\- C'est toi qui t'ai mit en tête que tu allais être ma reine de plus les personnes ont cru que j'allais choisir biscuit pour être mon épouse comme elle est un oméga, le seul qui mérite d'être à mes côtés et digne de régner prés de moi est Alexander. Maintenant tu vas cesser de me questionner sur ce fait Camille car je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre déclara Magnus d'un ton dominant

La blonde frémit de soumission et s'inclina en montrant sa nuque,

\- Le sujet est clos à partir de cet instant, je ne veux plus t'entendre m'interroger pourquoi est ce je ne t'ai pas choisit pour être ma reine. Est-ce clair décréta Magnus

\- Oui répondit Camille

\- Oui qui demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- Oui Alpha répondit Camille

Il marcha sans la regarder, il entra dans le palais et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il vit son époux en train de dormir paisible, il avait prit son oreiller pour respirer son odeur. Il sourit et s'installa prés de lui en lui caressant le visage, Alec ouvrit les yeux en les papillonnant

\- Bonjour Cinta salua Magnus en penchant la tête vers lui

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec en souriant

Il captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, ils entendirent un miaulement. L'oméga se redressa pour prendre son chaton qui ronronna dans ses mains, l'Alpha sourit en le voyant avec son cadeau. Ils allèrent prendre leur bain avant de prendre leur petit déjeuner, le pharaon commença sa journée avec les réunions et l'administration. L'oméga se dirigea vers le jardin extérieur avec son chaton, ce dernier était endormit contre lui. Clary vint le rejoindre,

\- Oh il est très mignon s'émerveilla Clary en regardant le chaton

\- C'est l'Alpha qui me l'as offert révéla Alec en caressant le petit chaton

\- Tu lui as donné un petit nom gloussa Clary en caressant l'animal

Alec eut un sourire narquois en le regardant,

\- Il s'appelle Clary nargua Alec

\- Très drôle ironisa Clary en boudant

Il rigola avant de sourire et embrassa la joue de sa meilleure amie,

\- Il s'appelle Miaou avoua Alec

\- Très joli comme nom complimenta Clary

\- C'est ce que l'Alpha a dit rougit Alec

\- Oh c'est très mignon, d'ailleurs il a aimé le repas et le collier. Je veux tout savoir mon Allie s'excita Clary en tapotant les mains

Il sourit et lui raconta leur soirée avec un léger rougissement, elle tapota des mains de joie.

\- Trop merveilleux tout les deux, oh j'aimerai rencontrer quelqu'un et avoir le même amour que vous deux souhaita Clary

\- Tu le veux comment ton compagnon questionna Alec

\- Je veux qu'il soit honnête, adroit, respectueux envers les omégas et les femmes, qu'il soit beau. Je veux qu'il est un bon cœur et qu'il sache se sacrifier pour les personnes qu'il aime, je ne veux pas qu'il soit prétentieux ou arrogant. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il soit un coureur de jupons ou qu'il aime flirter avec les femmes ou des omégas à gauche et à droite, un tout petit soupçon de tête brûlé décrit Clary rêveuse

\- Eh bien ton futur compagnon devra être parfait à tes yeux rigola Alec légèrement

\- Peut-être pas, même si il a un petit défaut sur les dents par exemple ça ne me gène pas sourit Clary

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une nouvelle amie et rencontre avec Ragnor. Bisous glacées. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Alec Barton: Disons qu'il sera officiellement marié à lui il pourrait l'appeler Magnus, Je ferai ton os séquelle qui sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire aprés cet fics avec un bonus mais tu découvrira à la fin de cette histoire XD**

**LolliOta: Tu es la seule à connaître qui était la personne que Clary était en train de décrire XD Allez je te laisse dévorer la suite**

**Maia 0067: Oui le rpeve de Clary va bientôt se réaliser XD encore plus de rapprochement d'Alec et de Magnus avec un cadeau mignon.**

**Auriane07: Voilà la suite qui est encore mignon **

**Lavigne 126: Demain tes idées seront à l'honneur pour patienter jusqu'à le lemon XD merci pour ton aide sur cette idée. J'attends tes autres idées demain XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

Miaou était en train de tremper sa petite patte dans l'eau en essayant d'attraper les poissons qui nageaient devant lui, Alec se pencha et le prit dans ses bras en le caressant. Il l'embrassa sur le museau ce qui le fit ronronner, l'oméga en lui était complètement joyeux ayant le cadeau précieux de son Alpha. Clary et Simon le regardaient en souriant, ils discutaient de nouveau. Simon était en train de raconter une énième fois sa gaffe sur les assiettes et les plats qu'il avait oublié de faire cuire, le cuisinier commençait à être désespéré à cause de lui mais le gardait quand même en cuisine car il pouvait faire d'autre travail et persistait dans ce qu'il faisait. L'oméga sourit devant l'obstination du beta sur la cuisine qu'il allait réussir un jour à cuisiner, la rousse l'encouragea aussi dans son but. Il se tourna vers sa reine en se rappelant de son dîner en amoureux avec le pharaon, il lui demanda de lui raconter si la cuisine d'Alec avait conquis le cœur et l'estomac du souverain. Il rougit et avoua tout ce qui fit bouder Simon bien qu'il était heureux pour son meilleur ami de sa réussite, il était ravi qu'il est fait une chose par lui-même sans contrainte et sans torture. La rousse en voyant sa bouderie en profita pour se venger en le poussant dans l'eau, il remonta à la surface et cria contre sa meilleure amie. Elle éclata de rire en lui rappelant sa vengeance contre lui après qu'il l'ait poussé dans l'eau, Alec riait lui aussi en caressant Miaou. Ça faisait une semaine depuis que le pharaon lui avait donné le petit chaton en guise de cadeau de courtoisie pour la troisième fois, il adorait son petit animal de compagnie qu'il emmenait partout avec lui. Il aimait s'occuper de lui, Clary aussi adorait le petit chaton. Elle avait demandé la même chose à sa mère mais celle-ci avait refusé d'avoir un chat avec eux n'ayant pas assez de place, Alec l'avait consolé en lui proposant de partager le petit chaton ensemble. Elle s'était réjouit à ça et l'avait couvert de baiser et de câlins fraternelle, Camille bouillonnait de jalousie en voyant le nouveau même si elle ne supportait pas les chats elle aurait aimé à avoir un animal de compagnie. Simon sourit à la fin de l'histoire d'Alec,

\- Vraiment qu'Hathor puisse vous bénir toujours d'amour souhaita Simon

\- Et toi ? Quel genre de femme veux-tu qu'Hathor t'envoie questionna Alec

\- Je voudrais une femme qui a l'air forte à l'extérieur mais sensible à l'intérieur, elle doit être très belle aussi. Qu'elle ait de longs cheveux pour que je puisse respirer son odeur le matin en prenant les bouts de ses cheveux, qu'elle soit aimante et protège tous ceux qu'elle aime. Qu'elle soit d'une oreille attentive à mon égard par exemple quand je me fais hurler dessus par Méliorn, pour les formes de son corps qu'importe. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache cuisiner car je veux lui préparer moi seul le repas, j'aime aussi les femmes qui ne sont pas soumises et qui ont du caractère décrit Simon

Alec hausses les sourcils devant la description de Simon sur la future femme de sa vie,

\- J'espère que tu trouveras la femme qui t'aimera beaucoup souhaita Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Simon

\- Et toi Allie, je te souhaite que tu ne te sépare jamais de Magnus. Qu'Hathor et Isis vous protège du mauvais œil pria Clary

Alec la remercia en l'embrassa sur la joue, ils discutèrent encore ensemble pendant un moment avant de regarder le soleil se coucher. Ils se levaient quand Clary monta sur le dos de l'autre oméga, ils rigolèrent ensemble quand le noiraud la porta sur le dos.

\- Allez, mon Allie tout droit rigola Clary en l'enlaçant par le cou

\- Accroche-toi bien ma Lotus rose parce que je vais galoper très vite riait Alec en commençant à courir en la tenant

Simon se mit à rire en les voyants courir à travers le palais, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul en arrière. Il se mit à courir aussi avec le chat d'Alec,

\- EH ATTENDEZ-MOI s'écria Simon en les attrapant

La rousse rigola en lui tirant la langue, toutes les servantes et les servants rigolaient en voyant les trois en train de courir dans le palais en riant. Ils étaient heureux d'entendre les éclats de rire de leur reine, Alec relâcha sa meilleure amie par terre en la prenant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux en restant dans la bibliothèque car c'était le deuxième lieu où ils aimaient passer du temps, Magnus avait entendu les rires de son oméga après être passé devant la salle du trône. Il sourit tendrement sous les regards amusés de ses deux conseillers,

\- On dirait que Clary et Alec avec Simon sont ensemble conclu Luke en pensant à sa fille adoptive

\- Ces trois-là sont toujours ensemble constata Raphaël

Le pharaon ne répondit rien bien qu'il souriait, après avoir passé toute la journée dans la salle d'audience à érigé des lois. Il entra dans la chambre pour voir son époux en train de jouer avec son chaton assis le lit,

\- Bonsoir sayang salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir Alpha sourit Alec

\- On dirait que tu as passé une bonne journée avec biscuit et Simon, je t'ai entendu rire quand vous êtes passé devant la salle du conseil conclu Magnus

Il rougit en baissant les yeux, il commença à se triturer ses mains de timidité. Son Alpha s'assit prés de lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou après que Miaou se soit levé pour s'enrouler à côté d'eux. Ils allèrent prendre leur bain ensemble pour se préparer pour le banquet, ils se rendirent au banquet. Comme à son habitude Alec s'assit sur les genoux de Magnus pour manger le repas, il lui caressa le flanc de sa cuisse. Le noiraud respira son odeur en mettant sa tête sur son épaule, le pharaon se pencha en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es fatigué questionna Magnus

\- Pas trop juste un peu la tête qui tourne mais ça va, rien qu'en respirant ton odeur tout va bien sourit Alec en fermant les yeux

Magnus le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre pour s'endormir. L'oméga posa sa tête sur le torse du souverain pour s'endormir, l'Alpha le caressa doucement pour l'aider à dormir. Il l'observa amoureusement, il l'embrassa sur son front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander souffla Magnus en l'embrassant de nouveau sur ses lèvres légèrement

Il bougea doucement sans se réveiller, le loup-garou s'endormit à son tour. Pendant ce temps Camille était dans sa chambre en train de contempler le Nil et la nuit quand Maureen entra dans sa chambre en s'inclinant,

\- As-tu trouvée de ce que je t'ai demandé questionna Camille en se tournant vers elle

\- Non pas encore votre altesse mais j'ai appris quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéressé, j'ai appris d'une source sûr au sujet de l'Alpha qui l'a vendu cette putain dans un bordel après l'avoir capturé informa Maureen

\- Sais-tu qui c'est demanda Camille avide d'information pour se dégager d'Alec

\- D'après les informations que j'ai reçus c'est Valentin Morgenstern révéla Maureen

\- J'ai entendu parler de lui, il est un Alpha qui dirige la meute clandestine appelé le cercle. D'après ce que j'ai entendu ils capturent les omégas et les revendent au plus offrant pour avoir de l'argent, en même temps c'est l'ex-époux de Jocelyn. Quel ironie de dire que la femme prends sous son aile l'enfant qu'avait vendu son ex-mari ricana Camille

\- Je ne comprends pas la situation votre altesse demanda Maureen

Elle s'assit dans un canapé en croisant les jambes, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Jocelyn était mariée avec Valentin tout au départ, elle lui a donnée même un fils. Elle ne savait pas les activités de son mari, quand elle l'a su elle a voulu le quitter avec son fils. Bien sûr Valentin l'a battue cruellement et lui a défendu de le quitter. Pendant presque deux ans elle resta avec lui en subissant son courroux sans cesse, elle avait attendu qu'il parte pendant plusieurs jours pour s'échapper de sa prison. Elle abandonna son fils avec son père car d'après elle ce dernier ressemblait à son père ayant hérité sa méchanceté, elle est arrivée en Egypte enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. C'était la mère de Magnus qui l'avait trouvée et prise sous son aile raconta Camille

\- Donc ça veut dire que Clary est la fille de Valentin déduit Maureen

\- Oui par cette nouvelle je crois que je vais me débarrasser deux oiseaux d'un seul coup, Valentin sera ravi d'apprendre qu'il a une fille oméga et en plus son ancien oméga qu'il avait vendu auparavant ricana Camille

\- Que fait-on alors votre altesse demanda Maureen

\- Continue à chercher ce que je t'ai demandé, pendant ce temps je vais contacter Valentin et lui dire la bonne nouvelle déclara Camille

Maureen se joignit à son rire, la béta s'inclina avant de la laisser seule dans sa chambre. Le lendemain Magnus se leva en s'étirant sur son lit, il essaya de se lever quand il vit que son oméga était allongé sur lui ayant bougé durant son sommeil. Il sourit en l'embrassant sur le front, Alec papillonna des yeux en frottant son nez sur le torse de son Alpha en ronronnant de plaisir. Ce dernier ne dit rien et sourit, le noiraud se redressa en étant califourchon sur lui. Il se frotta les yeux avant de le regarder, Magnus sourit en le regardant assis sur lui.

\- Bonjour Cinta salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec en souriant

Le noiraud remarqua leur position et rougit furieusement et descendit du pharaon qui se mit à rire doucement, il vint l'embrasser chastement.

\- Ne sois pas gêné par ça sourit Magnus

\- Je sais Alpha mais c'était…rougit Alec en se cachant les mains

\- Je comprends mais tu devrais ne pas avoir honte sayang gloussa Magnus en retirant ses mains

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble dans le bain. Il s'assit sur les genoux de son Alpha, ce dernier était en train de le savonner en le caressant amoureusement sans être indécent. Après le bain ils prirent leurs petits déjeuner, Alec resta avec le pharaon en restant sur ses jambes en assistant à la réunion. Luke et Raphaël étaient heureux de voir que le pharaon s'intéressait plus aux réunions quand leur reine était présente, ils ne dirent rien mais leurs regards valaient des mots. Alec se leva en l'embrassant légèrement dans le cou,

\- Veuillez m'excuser c'est l'heure de mes leçons signala Alec

\- Entendu Sayang répondit Magnus

Il se dirigea vers les appartements de Jocelyn et de Luke, Clary était en train de l'attendre en mettant ses bracelets de chevilles. Jocelyn sourit en le voyant,

\- Tu es en retard mon petit cœur prévient Jocelyn en lui lançant un regard faussement courroucée

\- Désolé j'étais en train de participer la réunion du jour avec l'Alpha répondit Alec en rougissant

\- Je vois, va mettre tes bracelets de cheville sourit Jocelyn

Il mit ses bracelets de cheville, ils commencèrent à danser ensemble. Alec se laissa porter par la musique jouée par Jocelyn, il se mit à en synchro avec Clary en faisant des gestes en accord avec elle. Simon arriva sans faire de bruit et les observa, la rousse faisait des gestes des mains en même temps qu'Alec avant de tourner sur elle-même et tout autour du noiraud. Elle s'arrêta et recommença à danser avec lui, Luke entra ayant finis avec la réunion. Il les regarda danser tout les deux, il était heureux de voir la prise de confiance de sa reine qui se libérait des chaînes de son passé. Il observa sa fille adoptive qui avait un lotus dans les cheveux dont elle ne se séparer jamais, la musique de Jocelyn s'arrêta en les faisant arrêter tout en les faisant bouger à chaque nouvelle note avant de danser de nouveau. Clary et Alec se croisaient sans se toucher, ils dansèrent en faisant tinter leurs bracelets de chevilles. Ils se tournaient autour avant de terminer leur danse par des poses, Simon applaudit avec Luke. Alec rougit en voyant le conseiller présent,

\- Je vous avoue que c'était bien de vous voir danser tout les deux, de même lors du spectacle de la mousson malgré qu'il fut court au vu que sa majesté ait dansé ce qui était aussi magnifique raconta Luke

\- On s'entraîne beaucoup tous les deux et puis je ne vois pas meilleure partenaire de danse que mon Allie gloussa Clary en prenant Alec dans ses bras

\- Moi de même ma Lotus rose sourit Alec en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Vous vous êtes surnommé autrement maintenant gloussa Jocelyn maternellement

\- Oui, pour lui je suis sa lotus rose et pour moi il est mon Allie révéla Clary

Jocelyn eut un regard maternelle en les regardant, elle se leva et les embrassa tout les deux sur le front.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux déclara Jocelyn

\- Et toi Simon, quel est ton surnom entre vous demanda Luke en se tournant vers le béta

\- Eh bien je suis…commença Simon

\- …Le briseur de vaisselle nargua Clary

\- EH s'indigna Simon en regardant sa meilleure amie

\- J'approuve confirma Alec en souriant

\- Attendez-vous deux s'offusqua Simon en se levant

\- Oups hoqueta le duo avant de s'enfuir

Le couple riait en les voyant courir dans l'appartement pour éviter un Simon furieux, il les attrapa et commença à les chatouiller. Clary sauta sur le dos d'Alec et se dirigea vers le jardin extérieur pour discuter tous les trois, ils restèrent tous les trois ensemble jusqu'à ce que Alec parte à la recherche de son époux. Il le trouva dans la bibliothèque avec un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, l'homme en question s'inclinta en montrant sa nuque par soumission à Alec. L'homme avait une odeur de béta,

\- Alexander, je te présente Ragnor Fell mon conseiller et aussi mon confident présenta Magnus

\- Altesse, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai énormément entendu parler de vous par mon épouse sourit Ragnor

\- Votre épouse demanda Alec

\- Vous l'a connaissez c'est Catarina révéla Ragnor

\- Oh s'étonna Alec de savoir que la jeune femme béta était mariée

\- Oui tous les deux se sont mariés il y a plus de deux cents ans sourit Magnus

Il haussa les sourcils de savoir l'information, Ragnor haussa la tête pour confirmer les dires de Magnus.

\- Malheureusement j'ai du m'absenter pour m'occuper de notre fille à tous les deux qui était chez ma belle-famille décréta Ragnor

\- Alec sourit en le rassurant que ce n'était pas grave, il rougit légèrement en embrassant son époux devant son conseiller.

\- Je te laisse et je vais en profiter pour aller voir Catarina déclara Alec

\- Vous pouvez rester votre altesse proposa Ragnor

\- Non je vais vous laisser en plus vous étiez en train de parler de quelque chose de sérieux sourit Alec

Magnus le laissa et lui fit un baisemain, il quitta la pièce en laissant les deux derrière lui. Ragnor prit de nouveau les parchemins avant de remarquer les yeux dilatés de son vieil ami, il soupira longuement.

\- On peut reprendre ou tu préfère être encore en ornière à l'odeur de son altesse gronda Ragnor

\- Hum souffla Magnus en se tournant vers son conseiller

\- Magnus gronda Ragnor

\- Où en étais-je demanda Magnus

\- Enfin souffla Ragnor en voyant qu'il redevenait sérieux

Alec avait été rendre visite à Catarina qui était ravie de le voir, il l'avait aidé à ranger ses bocaux de médicaments tout en discutant. Il se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur, il sentit l'odeur des fleurs qui le fit sourire. Il les cueillit avant de les lancer dans les airs, il sourit en se tournant sur lui-même sous les pétales des fleurs. Magnus le rejoint et le vit en train de tournoyer ayant des pétales de fleurs sur lui, son loup intérieur trépignait de joie en le voyant, il sautait en lui en voulant le rejoindre, il s'approcha et sentit son cœur battre en voyant son sourire qui était plein d'innocente et de joie. Ses joues étaient rouge de bonheur, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il le fit tournoyer dans ses bras ce qui le fit éclater de rire, ils tombèrent par terre en riant. Magnus enleva un pétale de fleur dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa légèrement ses lèvres, ils passèrent du temps ensemble avant de rentrer dans leurs chambres pour prendre leur bain pour le banquet du dîner comme chaque soir. Ils étaient dans le bain, le pharaon était en train de le savonner sensuellement sans être indécent avec lui.

\- Demain je ne pourrais pas passer du temps avec toi car j'ai beaucoup à faire, il faut que j'aille inspecter les environs décréta Magnus

\- Puis-je t'accompagner proposa Alec en se tournant vers lui

\- Malheureusement non car je dois y aller avec mes soldats mais je reviendrai le soir même signala Magnus

\- C'est d'accord accepta Alec

\- Je te promets de passer du temps avec toi le surlendemain, je te consacrerai tout mon temps promit Magnus

\- Tant que tu reste prés de moi c'est suffisant pour moi souffla Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

Il frotta son nez dans son cou en sentant son odeur d'Alpha, il ronronna doucement ce qui fit glousser le pharaon.

\- On dirait Miaou qui était en train de ronronner prés de moi gloussa Magnus

Il rougit en se cachant pour ne pas le regarder, Magnus rinça son corps avant de sortir avec lui de leur bain. Ils se rendirent au le banquet du soir, ils profitèrent de la soirée avant de rentrer dans leur chambre. Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour sentir leurs odeurs, Alec s'endormit dans ses bras. Le pharaon le regarda amoureusement, il se pencha et retira une mèche de son front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander souffla Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il s'endormit à son tour, il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit en sentant son oméga gigoter fortement dans son sommeil.

\- S'il vous plait…arrêtez…ça fait mal…Maman…Papa…au secours…ça fait mal…j'ai mal…je veux voir mes parents…Je veux retourner chez moi…arrêtez sanglota Alec dans son sommeil

\- Sayang souffla Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il bougea encore plus avant de respirer l'odeur de son Alpha dans son sommeil ce qui l'apaisa, il dormit paisiblement. Il essuya ses larmes en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- Je suis là, rien ne va t'arriver promit Magnus

Le lendemain ils se levèrent et profitèrent d'un moment entre eux avant de se quitter, Magnus partit avec Maia et quelques soldats pour inspecter les environs. Alec se rendit avec son chaton vers le jardin extérieur, il était en train d'attendre Clary et Simon. Il posa son chaton tout en continuant de le caresser, ce dernier miaulait doucement avant de se mettre à courir subitement. Il se leva pour rattraper son chat,

\- MIAOU s'écria Alec en lui courant après

Il le perdit bientôt de vue, il le chercha avant de le trouver dans les bras d'une petite fille. Il sourit en le retrouvant,

\- Eh bien tu es partie pour aller te refugier dans ses bras à elle gloussa Alec

\- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse, je ne savais pas que c'était votre chat s'excusa la petite fille en s'inclinant en montrant sa nuque

\- Ce n'est rien voyons, dis-moi comment tu t'appelles questionna Alec en s'agenouillant devant elle

\- Je m'appelle Madzie se présenta la petite fille

\- Oh et tes parents sont-ils ici interrogea Alec

\- Ma mère travaille dans l'infirmerie et mon père travaille en tant que conseiller pour sa majesté le pharaon répondit Madzie

\- C'est Catarina ta maman déduit Alec

La petite fille hocha la tête en confirmant sa déduction, il l'emmena avec lui dans le jardin extérieur. Clary et Simon étaient déjà présents et fut surpris de voir Madzie, elle alla dans les bras de la rousse.

\- Clary sourit Madzie

\- Madzie, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vue sourit Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Papa m'a emmené dans le palais pour voir maman mais elle était occupée alors je me suis promener dans le palais avant de tomber sur son altesse la reine raconta Madzie

\- Tu peux m'appeler Alec proposa Alec

\- Mais le protocole rappela Madzie

\- C'est moi qui t'autorise sourit Alec

Elle sourit et commença à l'appeler Alec, la petite fille ajouta un petite touche d'innocente avec eux. Catarina était en train de chercher sa fille partout avant de la trouvée avec eux, elle soupira longuement en s'approchant. Madzie se leva et alla dans les bras de Catarina,

\- Maman appela Madzie

\- Tu m'as fait une frayeur mon cœur souffla Catarina

\- Je suis resté avec Alec sourit Madzie

Elle était sur le point de la gronder quand elle vit Alec lui faire signe que ce n'était rien, elle hocha la tête en comprenant que c'était le noiraud qui l'avait autorisé de l'appeler ainsi.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais rester avec Alec de temps à autre proposa Madzie

\- Si ça ne gêne pas Alec demanda Catarina

\- Pas la moindre du monde, je serai ravi que tu viens me voir ma puce sourit Alec

\- Je pourrais voir Miaou aussi demanda Madzie

Alec rigola légèrement avant de l'embrasser sur le front,

\- Bien sûr que tu peux le voir sourit Alec

\- Bien tu viens, on va voir ton père signala Catarina en la prenant par la main

\- Au revoir tout le monde salua Madzie

\- A plus ma puce salua Clary

Elles les laissaient seul dans le jardin extérieur, Alec s'assit en prenant son chaton qui ronronna sur ses jambes. La rousse le regarda avec suspicion avant de se réjouir en tapotant les mains doucement,

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, tu es en train de penser à ton futur enfant avec Magnus déduit Clary

\- Mon lotus rose rougit Alec

\- C'est vrai ce que dis Clary, tu as le regard d'une personne qui voudrait avoir des enfants copie conforme à Madzie renchérit Simon

Il tritura ses mains de timidité, il sourit légèrement.

\- C'est vrai que je voudrais avoir un enfant rien qu'à moi répondit Alec en rougissant légèrement

\- Ne t'en fais pas Magnus va te faire des beaux bébés en plus je pourrais jouer avec eux décréta Clary

\- Et moi leurs raconter des tas d'histoires amusantes sourit Simon

\- Comment briser une assiette en deux minutes ironisa Clary

Il roula des yeux devant l'ironie de sa meilleure amie, il se leva et la prit avant de la balancer dans l'eau.

\- TU ES MORT SIMON LEWIS articula Clary en ressortant de l'eau

Elle se mit à courir derrière lui pour le frapper sous le rire d'Alec, elle réussit à le pousser dans l'eau. Il ressorti trempé aussi, les deux se tournèrent vers Alec qui riait. Il prit peur en voyant leurs regards malicieux, il se leva à son tour pour courir avant qu'ils ne l'attrape à son tour. Il eut un avantage étant plus grand qu'eux, ils réussirent à le désavantager en le faisant tomber dans l'eau à son tour. Ils rigolèrent tous les trois dans l'eau en commençant à s'arroser ensemble, Jocelyn vint les rejoindre et mit les poings sur les hanches.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez trempés comme ça gronda Jocelyn

Les trois se regardaient penaud avant de rire ensemble, la béta âgée balança la tête en les regardant s'amuser comme des enfants. Ils ressortirent et alla respectivement chacun de leur côté pour se changer, le noiraud prit son bain en souriant. Il s'assit devant le feu pour se réchauffer un peu, il se leva et alla dans le jardin intérieur pour s'asseoir sous l'arbre. Il cueillit une fleur, son oméga intérieur gémissait de tristesse en voulant les bras réconfortants de son Alpha. Sans qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'endormit, au même moment Magnus entra dans le palais après avoir fait une inspection dans les environs accompagnés de Maia et de quelques soldats. Il se mit à la recherche de son amant et le retrouva sous l'arbre endormit, il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de l'emmener dans leur chambre. Il le fit s'allonger et le prit dans ses bras, il s'endormit à son tour en le tenant dans ses bras.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une nouvelle danse et la déclaration d'amour de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Oui Simon va avoir aussi son petit surnom très prochainement, les deux rêvent de leurs compagnons dont tu connais très bien **

**LolliOta: Disons la danse c'est une danse dont je ne sais pas si tu connais et pour la déclaration est très chaud **

**Auriane 07: Tu vas aimé encore plus ce chapitre **

**Alec Barton: Cet univers ne va pas se terminer de sitôt ne t'en fais pas et n'oublie pas que je mets fais encore une nouvelle histoire encore plus captivant à chaque fois. Allez un chapitre assez chaud " Cri de Satan " Je l'avais oublié celui-là XD**

**Lavigne 126: Tu vas aimer le chapitre comme tu me l'as demandé et c'est bien chaud sans le lemon qui va de soit qui dans le vingtième chapitre XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

Magnus regarda de loin Alec en train de jouer avec Madzie, il avait su que la petite fille était assez souvent avec son oméga. Il se mit à rêver éveillé de ses enfants avec son époux, son loup grondait d'excitation en s'imaginant les tétons d'Alec gorgé de lait. Il frémit de plaisir avant de se reprendre mentalement, les omégas lorsqu'ils sont enceinte produisent du lait pour nourrir leur bébé. Leurs laits qu'ils produisent avaient le même goût que le miel ce qui excitait beaucoup d'Alpha, il avait hâte de voir son ventre s'arrondir de jour en jour. Il fit un regard beat avant de se reprendre totalement, il sourit en voyant l'interaction entre le jeune homme et la petite fille. Clary sauta sur le dos d'Alec qui la maintient, elle rigola fortement. Simon passa derrière Madzie et le prit dans ses bras en la portant elle aussi dans son dos, il proposa de faire une course ensemble ce qui réjouir la petite fille. Ils se mirent à courir au signal de Simon, les quatre se mirent à rire ensemble. Le pharaon sourit encore plus en voyant que son époux sourait et qu'il avait repris confiance en lui, il n'était plus le petit oméga qu'il avait trouvé dans la cage. Il était devenu la reine de la meute d'Egypte, il devenu plus confiant et avait moins peur des gens qu'ils soient betas ou Alphas. Il pensa à la prochaine chaleur de son époux qui allait bientôt arriver dans cinq mois, il souhaita que cette fois-ci ils pourraient la passer ensemble. Trois semaines qu'Alec avait rencontré Madzie, la petite fille rendait souvent visite au noiraud qui était ravie de la voir. Elle restait beaucoup avec eux dans le jardin extérieur, elle aimait écouter les histoires farfelues de Simon sous les regards amusés de Clary et d'Alec. Les trois étaient devenus plus proches encore au fil des jours, tous s'étaient habitué de les voir tous les trois ensemble. Alec aimait passer aussi du temps avec son Alpha, les sujets étaient ravis de les voir ensembles lors des audiences dans la salle du trône. Bien qu'il ait un trône l'oméga aimait rester sur les genoux de son Alpha, ce dernier était loin de s'en plaindre. Simon arriva en premier avec Madzie, ils avaient l'avantage comme la petite fille était plus légère que Clary.

\- On a gagné se réjouit Madzie

\- Ce n'est pas juste bouda Clary faussement

La petite fille lui tira la langue, la femme oméga l'attrapa et se mit à la chatouiller ce qui la fit rire. Catarina vint les rejoindre et vit sa fille en train de rire sous les chatouilles de Clary,

\- Eh bien il y a de l'ambiance gloussa Catarina

\- Maman, protège-moi de Clary. Elle veut me punir parce que j'ai gagnée contre elle sourit Madzie

\- Je vais te chatouiller jusqu'à que tes joues ressemblent à des pommes bien mûres sourit Clary en gigotant les doigts

Elle se cacha encore derrière sa mère ce qui fit rire tout le monde, la beta emmena sa fille qui les salua. Magnus vint les rejoindre, Alec sourit en voyant le pharaon. Simon s'inclina en montrant sa nuque à son Alpha,

\- Majesté salua Simon

Il hocha la tête et ébouriffa les cheveux de Clary qui gloussait, il embrassa chastement son oméga.

\- Est-ce que tu as finis l'audience demanda Clary

\- Je prends une pause avant d'y retourner répondit Magnus

\- Papa et Raphaël ne devaient pas être contents je suis sûr gloussa Clary

\- Ils pensent qu'Alexander devait assister avec moi à l'audience soupira Magnus

\- Oui parce que tu es plus concentré quand il est prés de toi gloussa Clary

Alec se mit à rougir violemment aux paroles de la rousse, le pharaon se mit à gratter sa nuque d'un air penaud en sachant que c'était vrai. Il adorait quand son oméga était prés de lui lors des audiences,

\- Bien je vais retourner aux audiences soupira Magnus d'ennuie

\- Alec, pourquoi est ce que tu l'accompagnerais pas proposa Clary

L'oméga rougit et hocha la tête en regardant son Alpha, ils allèrent dans la salle du trône. Comme avait prédis Luke et Raphaël le souverain était plus concentré quand son époux était sur ses genoux, tous les sujets étaient heureux en les voyants. Ils terminèrent rapidement les audiences pour se rendre dans leur coin préféré pour flirter ensemble sous l'arbre, l'oméga avait sa tête enfouis dans le cou de son époux. Après ça Alec se rendit dans l'appartement de Jocelyn pour ses cours de danse, elle regarda les deux en train de danser synchro. Elle regarda Alec d'un regard maternel, le soir même elle était en train de regarder les étoiles à l'extérieur quand Luke vint le rejoindre.

\- Jocelyn appela Luke en la rejoignant

\- Luke sourit Jocelyn faiblement

Il s'assit prés d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras, elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle sentit son odeur qui l'apaisa, il l'embrassa sur le front ce qui la fit sourire faiblement.

\- A quoi songes-tu questionna Luke en voyant son visage songeur

\- A mon petit cœur répondit Jocelyn

\- Tu es en train de le considéré comme ton fils n'est ce pas ? J'ai vu énormément ton regard maternel posé sur lui constata Luke

Elle ne dit rien ce qui confirma les doutes de son mari, elle posa la main sur son ventre plat.

\- Si Jonathan était comme Clary, je ne l'aurai pas abandonnée à Valentin. J'ai toujours pensé que mon fils était bon comme moi, mais le fait de le voir faire du mal à un oméga innocent. Ça m'a brisé le cœur, il avait le même regard que Valentin. Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener avec moi de plus il a refusé de quitter son père. Par Amoun j'aurai dû agir encore plus au lieu de me laisser faire sanglota Jocelyn en repensant à ses années où elle était une femme battue par Valentin

Luke la prit dans ses bras en la consolant, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tout va bien, tu es libre maintenant. Et puis tu as Clary avec toi, comme tu dis tu as peut-être perdu ton fils mais Alec comble ce vide en toi ayant été arraché à sa mère comme toi tu as arrachée ton fils consola Luke

Elle essuya ses larmes en le regardant, elle remercia la déesse Hathor et Isis de l'avoir guidé jusqu'à Luke. Celui-ci l'avait épousé et considéré Clary comme si c'était sa propre fille, même si elle ne lui a jamais donnée aucun enfant ce qu'elle avait toujours désirée lui donné. Il l'avait toujours réconforté sur le sujet en disant qu'il considérait Clary comme si il l'avait conçut tous les deux, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Magnus était en train de contempler son époux en retirant une de ses mèches devant ses cheveux, il l'embrassa sur son front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confia Magnus

Il bougeait légèrement ce qui le fit sourire, il s'endormit en le serrant dans ses bras. Entre-temps Camille était en train d'écrire un message sur un morceau de parchemin avant de sortir discrètement du palais, un homme qui venait de sortir d'une taverne avec deux courtisanes avec lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Camille sous une cape pour cacher son anonymat, il s'inclina devant elle.

\- Tu es l'un des hommes de Valentin n'est ce pas questionna Camille

\- J'étais l'un de ses hommes, je n'ai rien à faire avec cet homme. Il n'est plus qu'un monstre décréta l'homme

\- Pourrais-tu lui apporter mon message de ma part questionna Camille

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai quitté sa meute il ya fort longtemps, je suis installé ici pour vivre ma vie paisiblement répondit l'homme

\- Un sac d'or et de pierre précieux pourraient te convaincre d'apporter mon message proposa Camille en montrant son sac d'écus

\- Et comment je vais faire pour dépenser ce sac d'or et de pierres quand je n'aurai pu de tête déclara l'homme

\- Je te ferai graver ma marque sur ton épaule signe que tu es sous ma protection décréta Camille

\- Alors j'accepte d'apporter ton message accepta l'homme

La blonde sourit de victoire en lui tendant le parchemin, comme promis elle lui brûla la peau pour graver sa marque sur sa peau. Il prit un cheval et s'en alla dans le désert apporter son message à son destinataire, la blonde retourna au palais discrètement. Elle retourna dans sa chambre en souhaitant que son message parvienne rapidement à Valentin pour qu'elle puisse s'emparer de la couronne et devenir la reine de la meute d'Egypte au côté de Magnus, Maureen entra dans sa chambre en souriant.

\- J'ai réussi à trouver de l'aconit tue-loup, mais il faudra que j'attende encore un peu pour le rapporter dévoila Maureen

\- Bientôt la couronne de reine se posera sur ma tête comme j'étais destinée à le faire auprès du pharaon décréta Camille

\- Et si le pharaon l'apprends demanda Maureen

\- Il me pardonnera comme toujours gloussa Camille

Elles riaient à leurs futures victoires, l'autre blonde beta sortit discrètement de la chambre. Alec se rendit le lendemain à l'appartement de Jocelyn pour ses cours, elle était en train de préparer les lyres pour Clary et lui.

\- On va faire un peu de la lyre et ensuite la danse proposa Jocelyn

\- D'accord malgré que mon Allie est meilleur que moi à la lyre bouda Clary

\- Tu arriveras à jouer mieux plus tard ma lotus rose sourit Alec

Ils commencèrent à l'indication de Jocelyn à jouer de la lyre, elle écouta les deux en train de jouer ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Et un, deux compta Jocelyn en les faisant signe de chanter en même temps que la lyre

_\- Oh, oh, oh...Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls, hoping you'd call. It's just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all. Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night, all night and every day. Give me something, oh, but you say nothing. What is happening to me? I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain. And I don't wanna fit wherever. I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. Oh, oh, oh... I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. Oh, oh, oh...I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind. Wondering, if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life. Baby, baby, I feel crazy. Up all night, all night and every day. I gave you something, but you gave me nothing. What is happening to me? I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain. And I don't wanna fit (fit, babe) wherever (wherever) I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. Oh, oh, oh...I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. Oh, oh, oh...I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home_ chanta le duo **(1)**

\- C'est merveilleux tous les deux ensemble, vous vous accordez bien ensemble. Bien il est l'heure de la danse maintenant. Au lieu de la danse habituelle, vous allez danser le Katak décréta Jocelyn

Alec pencha la tête sur le côté, la mère de sa meilleure amie sourit et lui expliqua. Pendant que Clary mettait ses chaînes de chevilles, sa mère montrait les bases de la danse à son fils de cœur. Il comprit les pas de bases de la danse,

\- Tu as compris comment tu dois danser questionna Jocelyn

\- Oui hésita Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je te guiderais pendant que tu danseras rassura Jocelyn en l'embrassant sur le front

Il alla se mettre en place en même temps que l'autre oméga après avoir mis ses bracelets de chevilles, Jocelyn au lieu de prendre sa lyre fit venir deux servantes qui avaient des instruments de musiques à percussions. Les deux commencèrent à danser au son de la lyre avant de taper des pieds en faisant tinter leurs bracelets de chevilles ensemble, ils firent des gestes des bras avant de tourner sur eux-mêmes.

\- Plus souples Alec conseilla Jocelyn en montrant les gestes

Alec suivit ses conseils et rendit ses gestes plus souples en dansant, ils dansaient sous les différents notes des instruments de percussions. Simon arriva et les vit en train de danser une danse différente de d'habitude, il s'assit en les regardant. Alec s'arrêta en faisant une pose pendant que Clary continuait, puis ce fut son tour de danser et à Clary faire une pose. Ils sautèrent légèrement en tombant pour tinter plus forts leurs bracelets de chevilles, Magnus qui avait finis de faire audience se rendit dans l'appartement. Il entra et les regarda danser ce qui le fit sourire, le duo dansait en se regardant en souriant en se tournant autour en dansant. Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser en arborant une pose de danse, le jeune homme avait les bras écartés au dessus de sa tête et Clary à ses pieds en tendant une main devant elle et l'autre au dessus prés de son ami. Jocelyn se mit à applaudir avec Simon,

\- Vraiment parfait tous les deux vraiment complimenta Simon

\- Simon a raison, vous étiez géniaux tous les deux. Pour une première fois tu étais vraiment parfait mon petit cœur mais tu devras garder en tête d'être plus souples dans tes gestes, tu as tendances à te crisper. Mais c'était vraiment magnifique sourit Jocelyn

Elle les embrassa sur le front tous les deux, sa fille sourit alors que l'oméga sourit timidement et rougit en voyant son Alpha le regarder à l'entrée. Il entra à l'intérieur de la pièce,

\- Vous deux vous étiez merveilleux en dansant le Katak complimenta Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Clary

Alec rougit mais ne dit rien en se triturant les mains, l'Alpha sourit en regardant son oméga rougir. Ils étaient seuls sous leur arbre,

\- Tu étais parfait pendant que tu dansais complimenta Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Mais il me manque encore de la pratique malgré ça se dénigra Alec

\- Hé, pour moi tu as été merveilleux, arrête de te dénigrer sayang réconforta Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son aîné, il respira son odeur d'Alpha avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Le lendemain le pharaon décida de passer la journée avec son époux, il se rendit avec Alec dans le désert. Ils allèrent dans un ancien temple inhabité, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit à la belle étoile. Bien sûr des soldats étaient dans les environs pour les protéger sans se faire remarquer, Magnus avait fait du feu pour eux. Alec regarda les étoiles en se souvenant d'une comptine que sa mère lui chantait pour lui et ses frères et sœurs, le souverain s'assit prés de lui en le voyant songeur.

\- Cinta, tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- J'étais en train de penser une comptine enfin plus une berceuse que ma mère me chantait le soir avant de m'endormir, j'ai continué de la chanter quand j'allais m'endormir en rêvant que c'était ma mère qui me la chantait révéla Alec

\- Tu me l'as chante proposa Magnus

_\- A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et que le rosier même fût encore à planter. Et que mon ami Pierre fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai_ chanta Alec en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son époux **(2)**

Le pharaon lui caressa les cheveux en sentant légèrement l'odeur du citron sur lui, il le fit regarder et l'embrassa.

\- Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, je suis avec toi pour l'éternité. Je t'aime Alexander, sache-le. Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, rien personne ne pourrait t'arracher à moi. Je remuerai ciel et terre pour te retrouver, Aku Cinta Kamu en Egyptien ça veut dire je t'aime. On le dit quand notre amour est fort et pur, quand on a rencontré notre âme-sœur. La première fois que j'ai sentit ton odeur, j'ai failli perdre le contrôle de moi-même à tels point que tu sentais divinement bon. Tu es mon époux, ma reine, mon oméga et mon cœur ainsi que ma vie, je mourrai si tu venais à être séparer de moi confessa Magnus en englobant son visage dans ses mains

\- Je t'aime Alpha répondit Alec les larmes aux yeux

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, ils se séparent à bout de souffle. L'oméga était sur les genoux de son Alpha en se déplaçant doucement pour mieux l'embrasser, il mit ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle, Magnus fit allonger son oméga sur la couverture et l'embrassa encore une fois. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et le marqua, il caressa son torse. Le jeune homme rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit de plaisir, son aîné embrassa sa peau et arriva vers ses tétons. Il le prit en bouche et le téta ce qui le fit crier un peu plus, le souverain sentit ses pupilles se dilatés sous l'odeur de pêche et de miel que répandait son oméga sous l'excitation et le plaisir. Il se lécha les lèvres en goûtant presque l'odeur sur sa langue, il caressa son flanc et appuya ses lèvres dans son cou. Alec haleta de plaisir et sentit quelque chose s'écouler entre ses cuisses, il regarda son amant dont les yeux avait un reflet d'or sous l'odeur de son excitation. Magnus l'embrassa légèrement brutalement en mordant doucement ses lèvres, il le caressa de nouveau avant de le regarder profondément. Il arriva vers le bord de son chendjit,

\- Puis-je…souffla Magnus

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et hocha la tête, l'Alpha faufila sa main dans son vêtement et prit son érection. Il caressa le prépuce ce qui fit couiner son oméga, il passa son pouce en répandant son liquide séminal. Il cria de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière, il haleta à la caresse de son amant sur son érection. Le pharaon commença à le masturber doucement, il eut les yeux révulsé et agrippa les épaules de son époux en se cambrant de plaisir. Ce dernier accéléra légèrement sa masturbation avant de grogner en sentant l'odeur de miel qui dominait son odeur signe que son excitation prenait de l'ampleur, son loup d'intérieur grognait d'excitation et le griffait pour sortir pour ravager son oméga en le réclamant comme sien.

\- Je…Ah…Je…Alpha gémit Alec ne sachant pas quoi dire sous le plaisir

Son lubrifiant s'écoulait de plus en plus entre ses cuisses ce qui excitait encore plus le pharaon à l'odeur, Alec se cambra et se mit à jouir dans la main de Magnus dans un cri silencieux. Le pharaon retira sa main de son vêtement et regarda sa main plein de sperme, il se mit à ronronner en léchant le sperme. Il embrassa légèrement les lèvres d'Alec qui était en train de somnoler doucement dans ses bras, il lui caressa ses cheveux humides avant de le regarder dormir.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il le regarda avant de se lever discrètement pour se soulager un moment, après avoir régler sa petite affaire il retourna vers son amant et s'endormit prés de lui. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans les bras de son époux, il enfouit sa tête dan son cou. Magnus grogna dans son sommeil en le ramenant vers lui ce qui le fit rire légèrement, il se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur des yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec amour.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec en rougissant

Il sourit à son rougissement et l'embrassa tendrement, ils se levèrent et rentrèrent au palais. Ils allèrent prendre leur bain en passant encore du temps ensemble, le pharaon le laissa pour aller rejoindre Raphaël et Luke pour administrer sa cour. Le noiraud rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis avec son chaton qu'il caressa dans ses bras. Miaou ronronnait dans ses bras en dormant sous les caresses d'Alec, ce dernier vint dans le jardin extérieur et rougit devant le sourire malicieuse de Clary et le regard amusé de Simon.

\- Tu as passé la nuit dehors avec Magnus commenta Clary

Il rougit encore plus et se tritura les mains de timidité, il hocha la tête lentement ce qui fit réjouir la rousse.

\- Alors raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir demanda Clary

\- Clary, ça ne regarde que eux deux, vraiment s'indigna Simon

L'oméga roula des yeux à son autre meilleur ami et attendit ce qu'il c'était passé entre Alec et Magnus, l'autre oméga rougit furieusement en se triturant les mains.

\- Eh bien on est partit dans un temple inhabité pour rester pour la nuit, j'étais en train de regarder les étoiles en me souvenant de la berceuse de ma mère me chantait quand j'étais petit. Il m'a réconforté en avouant son amour pour moi raconta Alec en baissant les yeux de timidité

Clary poussa un cri de joie alors que Simon souriait de joie lui aussi, elle sauta dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue. Le noiraud riait à son bisou sur la joue,

\- Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il ait révéler ses sentiments envers toi, enfin on sait tous qu'il t'aimait mais là c'était plus que parfait. Oh déesse Hathor veille sur eux et continue de les bénir d'amour pria Clary

\- Mon lotus rose rougit Alec

\- Que les mauvais œil s'éloignent d'eux ajouta Simon

Il rougit bien qu'il souriait à leurs prières à tous les deux,

\- Ensuite qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé interrogea Clary curieusement

Il rougit encore plus en repensant à ce qui s'était passé, il se mordit les lèvres. Ses deux amis sentirent l'odeur du chocolat fondu sur lui, avec une touche de pêche. La rousse plissa les yeux en le regardant profondément, elle haleta de joie en prenant ses mains dans les siens.

\- Vous avez été intimes déduit Clary

Il rougit encore plus et Simon se demanda si l'oméga n'allait pas s'évanouir avec tout le sang accumulé dans ses joues, il hocha la tête timidement.

\- Oui répondit Alec d'une petite voix

\- Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez approchés un peu plus se réjouit Clary

\- C'est vrai, bientôt vous serez marié dans quelques mois sourit Simon

Il se mit à sourire en pensant à son futur mariage avec Magnus, il caressa son chaton qui ronronnait avant de bailler et se lever pour aller s'endormir prés d'eux sur un coussin. Pendant ce temps Magnus assistait aux réunions et écoutait son surintendant,

\- J'ai inspecté certaines régions comme vous me avez dit en manque de récolte, c'est vrai ils manquent beaucoup de puits qu'il faut construire ainsi ils pourront utiliser l'eau du puits pour arroser les cultures expliqua Magnus

\- Je propose un système d'irrigation entre les champs ainsi l'eau s'écoulera dans la terre et pourra faire pousser le blé et les céréales proposa un conseiller

Il hocha la tête à sa proposition, il fit signe que la réunion était terminé pour passer aux requêtes du peuple. Il résolu certaines requêtes du peuple et en faisant justice pour certains, après ça il était épuisé en pinçant le nez.

\- Alors votre majesté, vous en avez profiter avec la reine questionna Luke

\- C'était plus que parfait, je lui ai avoué ce que j'avais dans le cœur répondit Magnus

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons commencer les préparatifs du mariage lança Raphaël

\- Bien sûr que non, il est encore tôt de plus nous n'avons pas encore passé sa chaleur ensemble et en même temps nous ne sommes pas officiellement marié. Il faut que je lui donne ma morsure d'accouplement pour qu'il soit véritablement la reine de la meute d'Egypte expliqua Magnus

\- Peut-être à sa prochaine chaleur il pourra vous laisser la passer avec toi déduit Luke

\- Je ne sais pas, je préfère le laisser décider de son propre grés sans l'obliger répondit Magnus

* * *

**(1): I don't wanna live forever de Zayn et de Tailor Swift **

**(2): A la clair fontaine **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un nouvel émissaire et le plan ****échouée ****de Camille . Bisous glacées.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Le cercle d'amis d'Alec grandit et se fortifie, il se sent en sécurité maintenant avec eux. Le mariage est encore long malheureusement XD **

**LolliOta: les deux ne vont pas arriver maintenant crois-moi, ils vont arriver dans dix chapitre à compter de ça **

**Auriane 07: Tu vas mourir encore demain de ce que je réserve XD allez la suite **

**Alec Barton: "Satan qui grommela dans son coin" Franchement qu'est ce qu'elles me réservent encore ses folles" Hachi et Alec commençaient à chanter en faisant un pudding " Pour faire un pudding à l'arsenic "Elles chantent la chanson de le Pudding de l'arsenic d'Astérix et Cléopatre le dessin animés" XD Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher **

**Lavigne 126: J'adore tes deux idées, par contre une de tes idées sera à l'honneur et en plus tu vas me détester par contre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

Alec était en train de danser en même temps que Clary, ils étaient en train de bouger au son des percussions et de la lyre sous le regard maternelle de Jocelyn. Catarina et Madzie avec Simon étaient présents dans la pièce les regardant danser, Clary tourna sur elle-même en s'asseyant par terre et regarda Alec en faisant des gestes du bras. Le jeune homme se tourna sur lui-même tout en s'approchant de sa partenaire de danse, il s'accroupit derrière elle et firent ensemble des gestes en se touchant légèrement. Il l'a souleva en la faisant tourner, Jocelyn le guidait en le faisant ralentit car elle remarqua qu'il allait plus vite que la musique. Il l'écouta et ralentis ses pas, la rousse s'avança en passant devant lui pendant qu'il faisant des mouvements avec ses bras en la prenant dans ses bras sans la toucher. Ils firent chacun leurs pas de danses en se regardant en souriant, Madzie était fasciné par leurs danses à tous les deux, ils terminèrent leurs danses en faisant une pose où Clary s'assit devant Alec qui se pencha vers elle légèrement. Les trois applaudirent à leurs danses bien que c'était un entraînement, la petite fille couru dans leurs bras en voulant faire la même chose. Ils rirent en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait grandir encore un peu pour se mettre à danser, Jocelyn les embrassa tous les deux sur le front pour leur performance. Les deux se mirent à sourire entre eux, les deux omégas adoraient danser ensembles. Le noiraud prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avant qu'elle lui monte sur le dos ce qui le fit rire, il se mit à courir avec elle sur le dos. Madzie fit de même avec Simon et éclata de rire en les rattrapant. Les deux mères éclatèrent de rire en les voyant ainsi, elles adoraient les voir heureux. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Magnus avait avoué son amour à Alec, tous l'Egypte étaient en liesse de savoir que le pharaon et leur reine s'étaient encore rapprochés. Ils étaient impatient qu'ils officialisent leurs relations pour ainsi préparer le mariage, Camille s'était énervé à l'information que le pharaon était amoureux de l'oméga. Elle avait insulté copieusement Alec dans sa chambre en le maudissant, Maureen l'avait apaisait après qu'elle l'ai battue assez durement. Elle attendait patiemment la réponse de Valentin pour empoisonner Alec et virer Clary du palais en l'envoyant avec son père biologique, elle pressa sa fidèle fervente de se dépêcher de trouver rapidement le poison. Personne ne savait ce qu'elles trafiquaient dans leur coin, Magnus était heureux en retrouvant son mari le soir après une journée sans se voir. Parfois Alec allait le rejoindre dans la salle des audiences, le noiraud regarda son chat en train de tremper sa patte pour essayer d'attraper les poissons dans l'eau.

\- Tout le monde à hâte que vous vous mariez lança Simon

Il rougit légèrement avant de se souvenir d'un détail,

\- Par contre je ne sais pas comment se déroule un mariage ici questionna Alec

\- Oh c'est merveilleux, bien sûr à part toi et moi La meute n'a pas du tout d'oméga de ce fait les omégas sont chéris dans notre meute par rapport à la mère de Magnus qui était un oméga, le mariage se fera après que tu ai reçu la morsure d'accouplement de Magnus. Vous allez vous présenter étant habillé en dieux comme lors du festival, ensuite vous irez consommer votre mariage dans le temple d'Hathor pour symboliser votre union décrit Clary

\- Et à partir de ce moment tu seras la reine de la meute de l'Egypte et l'oméga du véritable Alpha de la meute renchérit Simon

Il hocha la tête en rougissant en pensant à son futur mariage avec son Alpha, ce dernier était en train de penser aussi à leur future union. Catarina vint les rejoindre dans le jardin extérieure sans Madzie ce qui rendit un peu triste le trio étant habitué à avoir la petite fille avec eux,

\- Je suis désolée mais Madzie est chez ma belle-famille en ce moment avec Ragnor s'excusa Catarina

\- Ce n'est rien, la prochaine fois elle sera là avec nous. Alors tu fais une pause dans tes inventaires de médicaments questionna Clary

\- Oui, je viens de soigner une blessure grave d'un soldat mais sinon ça va répondit Catarina

L'oméga hocha la tête quand le béta commença à raconter sa réussite d'un gâteau qu'il avait enfin réussit, ils le félicitèrent avant qu'une servante ne vint l'appeler en cuisine. Il se leva et alla rejoindre la cuisine pour aider, Catarina se leva aussi pour aller dans son infirmerie.

\- Bon j'y vais aussi, si tu veux chéri tu pourrais passer me voir et toi aussi Clary prévient Catarina

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Elle s'en alla en laissant le duo dans le jardin extérieur, ils discutèrent ensemble puis ils regardèrent le coucher du soleil en se prenant dans les bras. Ils se séparèrent pour se préparer pour le banquet, Alec se rendit dans sa chambre avec son chaton. Il le déposa sur le sol, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et vit son Alpha en train de prendre son bain mais un bain de lait.

\- Eh Sayang salua Magnus en sentant son odeur

Il se déshabilla et le rejoint dans le bain de lait, il s'assit sur ses genoux. Il était curieux du pourquoi son époux se baignait dans le bain de lait,

\- C'est pour rendre la peau plus soyeux, mais après ce bain nous allons prendre notre bain d'habituelle expliqua Magnus

Après avoir pris un bain de lait, ils prirent leur bain quotidienne et se rendirent au banquet pour le dîner. Camille comme à son habitude fulminait en voyant Alec assis sur les genoux de Magnus comme chaque soir, son odeur de poisson pourrit se répandait autour d'elle. Raphaël qui était pas trop loin d'elle se tourna vers elle, il se leva en prenant une carafe de vin et s'assit prés d'elle et utilisa l'excuse de lui servir un peu de vin.

\- Toi aussi, tu en as marre de cet oméga nargua Camille

\- Non, je suis venu te mettre en garde de ne pas répandre ton odeur de poisson pourrit autour de la pièce, car sa majesté va le remarquer et te répudier si tu continue d'être jalouse. Sa majesté ne te veut pas comme reine alors cesse de prétendre que tu es la reine d'Egypte conseilla Raphaël

\- Je suis la reine d'Egypte et la femme du véritable Alpha, et non ce vulgaire oméga se renfrogna Camille

L'Alpha roula des yeux devant son obstination de se croire la reine de la meute, il soupira longuement et retourna vers sa table. La scène n'avait pas échappé à Magnus qui fusillait d'un regard noir la blonde, il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son oméga pour se calmer. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre, le pharaon n'avait pas dit un mot et s'allongea sur le lit. Alec s'assit sur le lit et baissa la tête en le regardant,

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal Alpha questionna Alec

Il se tourna vers lui confus et vit son regard qui était légèrement triste en croyant que sa contrariété envers Camille est dû à sa faute, il l'attira vers lui pour qu'il soit dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que non Cinta, j'ai été contrarié pour autre chose et non par toi, je te rassure ton odeur est en train de m'apaiser doucement rassura Magnus

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu es contrarié demanda Alec

\- C'est au sujet de Camille, elle prétend encore qu'elle devait être la reine de la meute d'Egypte au lieu de toi répondit Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Oh conclu Alec

Magnus se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Il frotta son nez dans son cou pour le parfumer, le loup-garou grogna légèrement d'excitation en le serrant encore plus dans ses bras. Alec somnola dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour souhaita Magnus

\- Bonne nuit Alpha répondit Alec en s'endormant

Il le regarda endormir et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer sa mèche de son front, il se pencha et embrassa son front encore une fois.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander déclara Magnus

L'oméga se blottit légèrement encore plus dans ses bras, le souverain s'endormit dans ses bras à son tour. Pendant ce temps l'homme a qui Camille avait donné son message arriva à destination, il regarda autour de lui en voyant un campement où des hommes et des femmes le regardaient avec mépris et méfiance. Il entendit des pleurs pas trop loin en voyant des jeunes enfants et des hommes ainsi que des femmes attachés avec des chaînes, d'après les odeurs ils étaient des omégas. Un homme blond presque blanc avec des yeux bleus très froids, l'homme déglutit en le voyant. Son odeur d'Alpha dominant se ressentait un peu partout dans le campement,

\- Tu oses pénétrer dans mon campement espèce de traître cracha le blond

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour revenir dans la meute du cercle, Valentin mais je suis venu apporter un message de dame Camille de la meute d'Egypte décréta l'homme en montrant sa marque et le parchemin

Valentin prit le parchemin et lit le message, il écarquilla les yeux en le lisant. Un jeune homme lui ressemblant trait pour trait à part ses yeux qui étaient d'un noir profond, il avait la peau pâle arriva.

\- Que se passe-t-il père questionna le jeune

\- Un message de Camille de la meute d'Egypte, elle me propose quelque chose en échange de l'aide à se débarrasser d'une gène capital répondit Valentin

\- Quel est cet échange si particulier demanda son fils

Il abaissa le parchemin en souriant perfide,

\- C'est au sujet de ta mère, elle est là-bas et elle a donnée naissance à un autre enfant qu'elle attendait ce qui signifie que tu as peut-être un frère ou une sœur décréta Valentin

\- Que vas-tu faire demanda son fils

\- Tu vas partir là-bas les espionner et m'envoyer les informations que tu vas récolter sur eux ordonna Valentin

\- Et pour cette Camille demanda son fils

\- Quelle Camille ? Je ne connais pas de Camille sourit Valentin en jetant le parchemin dans le feu

Son fils ricana et se tourna vers l'homme qui portait la marque de Camille, il le tua en lui trancha la gorge.

\- J'ai hâte de connaître mon frère ou ma sœur ricana son fils

\- Garde ton contrôle quand tu seras en face d'elle, n'oublie pas qu'elle nous a abandonné et je pense quelle sera ravi de retourner avec nous. Jonathan tu partiras demain à l'aube pour l'Egypte, méfie-toi par contre de Magnus Bane. On raconte qu'il est le véritable Alpha et que la lignée des Bane a une forme de loup-garou que personne n'a jamais vu avertis Valentin

\- Bien père, je me ferrai passer pour un émissaire venant d'un pays lointain qui lui demande asile sourit Jonathan

Il sourit à son fils, le lendemain à l'aube il prit un cheval et se rendit en Egypte. Alec était en train de passer du temps avec Magnus, celui-ci était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il remonta sa main vers son torse en effleurant sa peau, il captura ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné.

\- Je t'aime Alpha confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi sayang répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge ce qui les fit s'interrompre. Ils levèrent la tête pour voir Raphaël et Luke, comme d'habitude Luke fut gêné alors que Raphaël était presque mi amusé et mi ennuyé par la situation. Alec rougit à leur position, le pharaon était assis contre l'arbre et l'oméga était à califourchon sur ses jambes.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Pardonnez-nous de vous déranger mais un paysan voudrait vous voir de toute urgence, on a tenté de régler le problème mais il refuse obstinément de nous dire la raison de sa présence expliqua Luke

\- Bien j'arrive prévient Magnus

Ils s'inclinèrent en montrant leurs nuques par soumission, ils les laissèrent seul dans le jardin intérieur. Le souverain se tourna vers son oméga et l'embrassa chastement,

\- Pourrais-je t'accompagner pour l'audience proposa Alec

Non, pas aujourd'hui mais demain tu vas rester toute la journée avec moi dans la salle d'audience. De toutes façon je réglerai rapidement ceci ensuite nous irons nous promener en barque le long du Nil déclara Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Le pharaon se leva et se rendit dans la salle d'audience, Alec bailla légèrement et se rendit dans la chambre pour s'endormir. Il se changea et s'endormir sur le lit en prenant l'oreiller de son Alpha pour respirer son odeur, Miaou sauta sur le lit et s'enroula au niveau de sa tête. Quelques jours plus tard Jonathan atteignit les portes de la cité, il se dirigea vers le palais. Il entra et demanda à se faire annoncer, Magnus était sur son trône. Un soldat arriva et s'inclina devant lui,

\- Majesté, un émissaire d'un pays lointain vient demander audience envers vous informa le soldat

\- Faites-le venir ordonna Magnus

Il s'inclina et fit venir Jonathan, ce dernier observa tout autour de lui avant de s'incliner à son tour en montrant sa nuque au pharaon.

\- Votre majesté, je suis honoré que vous m'accordiez une audience. Je suis un émissaire de la meute de Seelie et je voudrais que vous m'accordiez l'asile pendant quelques jours pour discutez sur une alliance entre nos deux meutes proposa Jonathan

\- La meute Seelie ? Voilà une meute dont je n'ai pas entendu le nom depuis longtemps mais soit tu es le bienvenue dans mon palais en tant qu'invité, sache que je t'invite dans ma maison alors respecte-la car le dernier émissaire qui est venu dans mon palais a violé mon hospitalité et il n'est plus de ce monde pour me demander pardon déclara Magnus d'un ton dominant

Il va de soit votre majesté, que je respecterai cet hospitalité commenta Jonathan

\- Dis-moi ton nom émissaire demanda Magnus

\- Je m'appelle Sébastian Verlac répondit Jonathan en mentant sur son identité

\- Bien qu'on lui donne une chambre ordonna Magnus

Jonathan s'inclina en montrant sa nuque, il sourit intérieurement au faite qu'il avait réussi à gagner la confiance du pharaon. Une servante l'emmena dans une chambre pour qu'il se repose de son long voyage, il se reposa. Plus tard il se promena dans le palais pour le visiter, il entendit des rires et deux odeurs distinctes d'omégas. Il se lécha les lèvres et se dirigea vers la source des rires. Alec et Clary étaient en train de rires aux histoires des mésaventures de Simon dans la cuisine, il les observa et sourit perversement avant de remarquer la morsure d'accouplement dans le cou d'Alec. Il tiqua légèrement avant de l'observer ayant un sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, il regarda Clary qui riait et sentit un sentiment étrange dans son cœur. Il balança la tête avant de partir, il se prépara pour le banquet du soir. Raphaël vint le chercher pour l'emmener, il passa à table et vit tout le monde en train d'attendre leurs souverains. Il tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Jocelyn en train d'embrasser Clary sur la joue et Luke qui frottait les cheveux de la rousse, il déglutit légèrement et serra son poing en les regardant. Un soldat ramena le silence dans la salle,

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE ET LA REINE OMEGA ALEXANDER annonça le soldat

Le couple entra dans la salle où tous montrèrent leurs nuques par soumission, Jonathan comprit que l'oméga masculin était la reine de la meute d'Egypte et non Camille qui aimerait le faire croire dans le message. Il regarda le couple s'asseoir sur le trône, Alec s'assit sur les jambes de Magnus qui posa son menton sur les cheveux de son oméga. Le pharaon vit que tous étaient présents, il se leva et fit signe à Raphaël qui murmura dans l'oreille de Jonathan.

\- Ce soir, nous avons un invité Sébastian Verlac de la meute Seelie, il sera avec nous pendant quelque jours informa Magnus

Jonathan se leva et s'inclina en remerciant l'Alpha, Jocelyn l'observa de son côté et sentit un sentiment étrange dans son cœur à elle aussi en le voyant. Luke posa la main sur son épaule,

\- Tout va bien Jocelyn demanda Luke

\- Oui tout va bien rassura Jocelyn en lui souriant

Il hocha la tête et retourna manger son repas, elle était confuse en voyant Jonathan. Ce dernier plissa le nez en sentant une odeur de poisson pourri, il se tourna vers la source de l'odeur et trouva Camille. Il entendit son nom de la bouche de Maureen qui était prés d'elle, plus tard il l'attendit dehors. Elle était étonnée de le voir l'attendre,

\- Dame Camille, pourrais-je avoir un mot avec vous proposa Jonathan

\- Bien sûr accepta Camille

Elle l'emmena dans son appartement, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Camille s'assit sur une chaise en croisant les jambes d'une position comme si elle était une reine,

\- Que puis-je pour vous émissaire Verlac questionna Camille

\- Disons que je voudrais vous parler du message que vous avez envoyé à mon père décréta Jonathan

\- Votre père demanda Camille confuse

\- Valentin Morgenstern répondit Jonathan en souriant

Elle écarquilla les yeux en le regardant, elle se mit à sourire de victoire.

\- Je suppose que tu es son fils, tu es venu apporter une réponse le concernant conclu Camille

\- Oui et le voilà répondit Jonathan

Il lâcha des cendres de ses mains avant de les frapper pour se débarrasser de la cendre

\- La réponse de mon père est très significative, en clair vous n'apporterez rien pour lui. Que vous soyez la reine ou pas il s'en fiche royalement de plus au sujet de ma mère et de ma sœur ça par contre je suis venu voir si c'était vrai expliqua Jonathan

\- Je peux te faire exécuter en disant que tu es un espion à la solde de Valentin…stoppa Camille

Jonathan l'attrapa par le cou et le serra ce qui la fit étouffer, elle se débattait de sa poigne en essayant de respirer.

Je te préviens que si j'apprends que tu m'as dénoncé, je te tue. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une petite fille gâtée et capricieuse juste parce ce qu'on lui a volé son jouet et qu'elle essaye de jouer avec moi. Je te préviens de ne rien tenter pour que je ne te tue pas menaça Jonathan en le relâchant

Elle recula en toussant en se massant la gorge, il lui jeta un regard narquois.

\- Je fais cavalier seul et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me guider concernant ma mère et ma sœur déclara Jonathan en s'en allant

La blonde était en train de se masser la gorge en pleurant de rage, elle s'est bernée par elle-même en croyant que Valentin allait l'aider. Elle changea sa tactique de plan en espérant que Maureen avait trouvé la plante pour empoisonner Alec afin de prendre la couronne, le lendemain Jonathan se promena et entendit de la musique. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Jocelyn et de Luke, il vit les deux omégas en train de danser synchro. Simon tourna la tête et le vit au bord de l'entrée en train de les regarder, il l'invita à l'intérieur et le fit s'asseoir en regardant les deux en train de danser. Ils terminèrent de danser ce qui les fit applaudir,

\- C'est vraiment magnifique complimenta Jonathan

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Clary

\- Il est l'heure de passer à vos leçons de lyre signala Jocelyn en les embrassant sur le front

Jonathan ressentit de la jalousie en voyant sa mère embrasser le noiraud sur le front comme une mère et son enfant,

_\- Not tryna be indie. Not tryna be cool. Just tryna be in this. Tell me, are you too. Can you feel where the wind is. Can you feel it through. All of the windows. Inside this room. 'Cause I wanna touch you baby. And I wanna feel you too. I wanna see the sunrise. On your sins just me and you. Light it up, on the run. Let's make love tonight. Make it up, fall in love, and try. But you'll never be alone. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. Baby, I am right here. I'll hold you when things go wrong. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. Baby, I am right here. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. Baby, I am out here. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. Baby, I am right here. We were shut like a jacket. So do your zip. We would roll down the rapids. To find a wave that fits. Can you feel where the wind is? Can you feel it through? All of the windows. Inside this room. Because I wanna touch you baby. And I wanna feel it too. I wanna see the sunrise. On your sins just me and you. Light it up, on the run. Let's make love tonight. Make it up, try, fall in love, and try. But you'll never be alone. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. Baby, I am right here. I'll hold you when things go wrong. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. Baby, I am right here. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. Baby, I am right here. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn. Baby, I am right here. Could you loved in your body? So, only you that can stop it. Go; give love to your body. So, only you that can stop it. Go; give love to your body. So, only you that can stop it. Go; give love to your body. Go; give love to your body, _chantaient Clary et Alec **(1)**

Ils jouaient de la lyre en chantant en se regardant de temps en temps, Jocelyn sourit devant leur chant. Jonathan était envoûté par le chant de sa sœur, il sentit son cœur battre en la voyant chanté en accompagnant la voix d'Alec. Son odeur lui parvint à son nez ce qui le fit perdre la tête, il le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Après leurs chants Jocelyn sourit encore plus,

\- C'était parfait, vraiment vous m'avez presque ému en chantant tous les deux renifla Jocelyn

Elle enlaça sa fille et prit son fils de cœur avant de se tourner vers Jonathan qui avait un soupçon de jalousie dans les yeux en regardant Alec,

\- Oh bienvenue à vous, je vous avais complètement oublié tellement j'étais très occupé avec leurs éducations s'excusa Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête en la rassurant, pendant ce temps une femme assez âgée était en train de regarder la pluie en tenant un vêtement d'un enfant.

_\- A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta la femme en serrant le vêtement de bébé dans ses bras **(2)**

Un homme du même âge que la femme entra dans la pièce et la regarda avec tristesse en la voyant en train de pleurer tout en serrant le vêtement d'enfants qu'elle avait dans les bras, il la prit dans ses bras en la consolant. Ils se mirent à chanter la chanson tous les deux en tenant les vêtements d'enfants, au même moment Alec était en train de faire un cauchemar avant de se calmer doucement comme si il entendait la chanson des deux personnes. Il se mit à pleurer dans son sommeil,

\- MAMAN cria Alec

Tous entendirent le cri d'Alec dans tout le palais, Jocelyn qui était en train de tisser se leva, courra et entra dans la chambre. Elle prit le jeune homme qui pleura dans ses bras et l'enlaça,

_\- Oublie ton chagrin. Surtout ne crains rien. Je prends en main. Ton destin. Lorsque le danger te menacera. Je serais là. Avec toi. Tu es si fort et si fragile. Viens dans mes bras je te ferai une île. Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas. Ne pleure pas. Je suis là. Car tu vis dans mon cœur. Oui, tu vis dans mon cœur. Dès maintenant. Jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Tu vis dans mon cœur. Qu'importe leurs discours. Tu vivras dans mon cœur. Toujours. Toujours _chanta Jocelyn en lui caressant les cheveux** (3)**

* * *

**1: Dusk Till Dawn : Zayn feat Sia **

**2: A la claire fontaine**

**3 : Toujours dans mon coeur de Phill Collins (Tarzan)**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un concours de lyre et l'empoisonnement d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui ils vont se réunir dans un avenir proche mais pas tout de suite beaucoup plus tard **

**LolliOta : Ils vont se réunir dans plusieurs chapitres mais pas tout de suite **

**Lavigne 126: Mais je me fais pardonner dans le prochain chapitre alors s'il te plait ma momie d'amour donne tes idées en plus il ya une dans ce chapitre qui va te mettre l'eau à la bouche **

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de te faire pardonner " Hachi vint avec le pudding empoisonne et le donna à Satan" Tiens c'est fait avec amour" Il regarda le gâteau avec suspicion " Je suis en régime XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

Alec était en train de s'amuser avec son chaton sous les regards souriants de Simon et de Clary, il laissa son chaton en se tournant vers ses deux amis qui discutaient au sujet de l'émissaire de la meute de Seelie. Clary se sentait mal à l'aise quand le blond était dans la pièce avec elle, elle avoua peut-être que c'était le fait qu'il était un Alpha. L'oméga la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front en la rassurant, elle se blottit dans ses bras ce qui rendit jaloux Simon qui se mit à dire que personne ne l'aimait. Les deux omégas s'approchèrent de lui et l'embrassèrent sur les deux joues ce qui le fit rire, ils se levèrent pour aller voir Jocelyn. Clary sauta sur le dos de son meilleur ami en riant, il l'a maintient en place avant de courir suivit de Simon. Ils éclataient de rire dans tout le palais, Jonathan qui sortait de sa chambre après avoir envoyé un message à son père via par pigeon voyageur les vit passer en courant, il ressentait de la jalousie envers le noiraud. Il avait remarqué que sa mère et sa sœur aimaient le noiraud qui avait prit sa place dans sa tête, il serra les poings et essaya de faire profil bas. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il était arrivé en Egypte pour espionner la meute surtout pour Jocelyn et Clary, il était tombé amoureux de sa sœur. Il l'a désirait essentiellement par son odeur d'oméga qui l'envoûtait, il se retenait de sauter sur elle et la faire sien. Magnus entre-temps commença à avoir des doutes sur l'identité de l'émissaire car il ne répondait jamais à ses questions concernant le chef de sa meute, il avait demandé à Raphaël de garder un œil sur lui n'ayant pas confiance envers le jeune homme. Jocelyn quant à elle ressentait un fort sentiment envers Jonathan, elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt de dessus mais elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il regardait Clary. Entre-temps elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée d'Alec en le considérant comme si c'était son fils, Luke avait compris que son amour pour Jonathan s'est reporté sur Alec. Il ne pouvait rien dire car les deux s'étaient rapprochés ayant été arrachés à la personne qu'ils aimaient, le pharaon était heureux du lien entre eux. Il venait de sortir de la salle du trône et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Jocelyn et de Luke, il sourit en voyant les deux en train de danser.

\- Votre majesté salua Jonathan

\- Sébastian salua Magnus

\- Vous êtes venus voir la reine questionna Jonathan

\- Plutôt voir les deux à savoir biscuits et Alexander répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et le regarda faire un regard fraternel à Clary et un regard d'amour à Alec, les deux terminaient de danser quand le noiraud remarqua son époux et se mit à rougir. Jocelyn et Simon s'inclinèrent en le voyant tout en montrant leur nuque, Clary sauta dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Tu es venu me voir ou tu es venu voir mon Allie gloussa Clary

\- Mon lotus rose rougit Alec

\- D'après toi biscuit, vous deux répondit Magnus

\- Je vois ça gloussa Clary en jetant un coup d'œil vers Alec

Jonathan eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les surnoms affectueux qu'ils se donnaient entre eux, l'oméga rejoint son époux et salua ses deux amis et sa mère de cœur. Ils se rendirent dans le jardin intérieur tous les deux, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement sous l'arbre. Alec sourit en le regardant,

\- Je t'aime déclara Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau tendrement, ils restaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le pharaon était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou, il pencha la tête pour lui permettre de marquer son cou ce qui le fit gémir doucement de plaisir. L'asiatique était en train de lui caresser sa nuque en respirant son odeur, le noiraud se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa légèrement.

\- Je t'aime tellement Alexander, que je ne m'imagine pas ma vie sans toi déclara Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Il sourit en penchant la tête pour profiter de sa caresse, ils se levèrent et allèrent se promener dans le palais. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre pour prendre leur bain, ils se rendirent au banquet. Le soldat les annonça comme d'habitude, ils s'assirent sous les regards heureux de tous à part Camille et Jonathan. L'un fulmina en voyant l'oméga et l'autre était ennuyé par tout ça, la blonde regarda l'autre blond Alpha en essayant de trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse aider. Maureen vint prés d'elle,

\- Tout va bien, votre altesse demanda Maureen

\- Tout va bien, je te le dirai plus tard répondit Camille en jetant un regard envers Jonathan

Jonathan avait remarqué les regards appuyés de Camille à son encontre, Magnus avait vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient entre eux. Alec sentit son amant se tendre, il le regarda curieusement.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il sentit son odeur de vanille pour le rassurer, il le serra et se concentra sur son oméga. Tous avaient sentit l'odeur de vanille d'Alec, il grogna en sentant quelques excitations d'Alpha dans la salle ce qui l'énerva en resserrant sa prise sur son amant. Après le repas Magnus convoqua Raphaël et Luke, Alec était inquiet en le voyant avec ses deux conseillers.

\- Va dans la chambre sayang, je viens vite rassura Magnus

Il haussa la tête et se dirigea vers leur chambre en les laissant seul, le pharaon fit face de ses deux conseillers.

\- Raphaël demanda Magnus

\- Vous avez raison de vous méfier, Sébastian n'est pas celui qu'il prétend répondit Raphaël

\- J'ai fait des recherches concernant la meute Seelie, ils restent quelques membres mais j'attends leur message concernant ce Sébastian Verlac révéla Luke

\- Bien répondit Magnus

\- J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il semble connaître Camille avertis Raphaël

\- Raison de plus de le surveiller, il me semble que Camille va faire un sale coup décréta Magnus

\- Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on l'arrête proposa Luke

Il secoua la tête de dénégation,

\- Pas pour le moment, attendez un peu. Bien je ne vais pas vous retenir trop longtemps tous les deux. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit tous les deux souhaita Magnus

\- Que Amoun et Ra apportent une bonne nuit votre majesté souhaita Luke en complicité avec Raphaël

Il haussa la tête et les congédia, il soupira longuement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. L'oméga était déjà au lit en train de caresser son chaton, ce dernier était en train de ronronner dans ses bras. Il sourit et ne regretta pas d'avoir acheté le petit chat pour son mari, il retira ses bijoux pour les mettre dans un coffre et se mit prés de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Alpha interrogea Alec

\- Il n'y a rien du tout Alexander, juste quelques soupçons au hasard rien de bien méchant. Je t'assure que tout va bien rassura Magnus

Alec le regarda et se blottit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa chastement et le regarda dormir. Il retira la mèche de son front, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

Il bougea légèrement sans se réveiller, l'Alpha le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit dans ses bras en sentant son odeur. Maureen pénétra dans la chambre de Camille, elle était assise dans son canapé en train de jouer avec un bracelet. La blonde Alpha leva la tête vers elle, la beta lui sourit de victoire en s'avançant vers elle. L'Alpha leva un sourcil en voyant son sourire de victoire,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu souris ainsi questionna Camille

\- C'est pour vous dire, que j'ai réussi à trouver l'aconit tue-loup pour éliminer ce vaurien d'oméga déclara Maureen

Camille se mit debout sous la surprise,

\- N'ose pas me mentir Maureen parce que je suis déjà énervé par le refus de la meute de Valentin dans ma quête décréta Camille

\- Non, votre altesse je vous jure sur la déesse Isis que je dis la vérité. J'ai pu le ramener mais je l'ai caché dans la cuisine pour ne pas qu'on me voit avec le poison expliqua Maureen

Elle éclata de rire diabolique avant de sourire de victoire, elle enleva un bracelet sertit de pierre précieuse et le donna à Maureen.

\- Pour te récompenser, maintenant trouve un moyen pour qu'il puisse l'ingérer ordonna Camille

\- Très bien votre altesse, vous serez prochainement la reine de la meute d'Egypte déclara Maureen

\- Oui, je serai la prochaine reine de la meute et la femme de l'Alpha sourit Camille en regardant le Nil

Elle ressentit presque la couronne sur sa tête, la beta sourit à ça. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de danser avec Clary sous les regards de Jocelyn et de Simon, la beta sourit en regardant ses amis danser. Jocelyn sourit maternelle en voyant les deux en train de danser, ils terminèrent leurs danses en faisant des poses.

\- Maman souffla Clary

\- C'était parfait tous les deux comme toujours complimenta Jocelyn

\- Oui, on dirait que vous ne faites qu'un ensemble, et que vous étiez comme deux miroirs en face l'un de l'autre expliqua Simon

\- Simon à raison, rare où des personnes arrivent à danser en synchro ainsi sourit Jocelyn

Ils sourirent ensemble tous les deux en se regardant, Clary se blottit dans les bras d'Alec qui serra la jeune fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. Magnus qui avait finis vint les rejoindre et les entendit en train de jouer à la lyre tous les deux, il s'approcha et eut une idée. Jocelyn et Simon montrèrent leurs nuques en s'inclinant, il haussa la tête en leur présence. Le duo s'arrêta de jouer,

\- Nous allons faire une petit concours entre vous deux proposa Magnus

Les deux omégas se regardaient entre eux, Clary se mit à sourire de défi en regardant son frère de cœur.

\- Je te parie que je suis meilleure que toi défia Clary

\- Voyons voir rigola Alec

Il laissa la rousse commencer, elle commença à jouer la lyre.

_\- Softly, you whisper my name. I hear it. Gently, you call out my name. But when I turn around. I see you're nowhere to be found. But still I feel your existence in flame. I know it. Somehow, you're just not the same. And when you're undercover. I'm always fast to realize. Fantasies, my imaginations go wild. You give me mystery; I can tell when you've lied. Still I see no answer in your eyes (Give me your secrets) Help me color my dreams (I need your secrets) Let me see the unseen (Give me your secrets) Help me color my dreams (I want your secrets) Let me uncover your scheme...Softly, you whisper my name. I hear it. Gently, you call out my name. But when I turn around. I see you're nowhere to be found,_ chanta Clary d'une voix mélodieuse **(1)**

Tous se mirent à applaudir la rousse qui sourit en défiant son frère de cœur du regard, le noiraud sourit et se mit à jouer de la lyre

_\- You're the light, you're the night. You're the colour of my blood. You're the cure, you're the pain. You're the only thing I wanna touch. Never knew that it could mean so much, so much. You're the fear, I don't care. 'Cause I've never been so high. Follow me to the dark. Let me take you past our satellites. You can see the world you brought to life, to life. So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do. Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do. Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do. What are you waiting for? Fading in, fading out. On the edge of paradise. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find. Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire. Yeah, I'll let you set the pace. 'Cause I'm not thinking straight. My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more. What are you waiting for? Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do). Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do. Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do. What are you waiting for?,_ chanta Alec d'une voix douce et mélodieux **(2)**

Il avait les yeux fermés en chantant avant de les ouvrir pour regarder Magnus, l'Alpha se sentit touché par la chanson ce qui le fit sourire. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs mondes en oubliant tous, leurs odeurs se mélangeaient ce fit sourire les trois. Il termina de chanter avant de rougir en voyant le regard chaud de son époux, les deux rousses et Simon se mirent à applaudir avec Magnus.

\- Vraiment magnifique mon petit cœur, j'ai eu envie de pleurer tellement c'était merveilleux. Toi aussi ma puce tu as été formidable décréta Jocelyn en embrassant sa fille

Elle se leva pour embrasser son fils de cœur sur le front, il sourit de timidité. Le pharaon se leva et partit avant de revenir avec un petit coffret dans les mains, il l'offrit à Clary qui était ébahi par le petit coffret. Elle ouvrit et vit deux bracelets avec des papillons, elle le regarda éberlués par le cadeau qu'il venait de lui offrir.

\- C'est un bracelet de la famille Bane, je te l'offre car tu as merveilleusement jouée et chanter telle la déesse Hathor elle-même complimenta Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Clary en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Ce n'est rien biscuit sourit Magnus

Alec sourit en voyant sa sœur de cœur avec le bracelet, il sentit le regard insistant de son Alpha qui le scrutait. Il rougit violemment et baissa la tête timidement, ils rentrèrent plus tard dans leur chambre. L'oméga prit son chaton dans ses bras et le posa par terre en souriant, il sentit des bras l'enlacer par derrière. Il ferma les yeux en se retournant vers le pharaon,

\- Tu n'es pas jaloux parce que j'ai offert ce bracelet à Clary demanda Magnus

\- Non, je ne suis pas jaloux de mon lotus rose. Elle a admirablement bien jouée et chantée sourit Alec en repensant à la musique de sa sœur de cœur

Un doigt le fit lever la tête vers son mari, il le regarda en rougissant en voyant les yeux dorées de son Alpha qui l'observait.

\- Tu as réussit, tu sais par ton chant. Tu m'as envoûté comme une abeille attiré par la senteur d'une fleur, personne ne me fait ressentir ainsi à part toi. Es-tu un mage demanda Magnus en posant son front sur le front de son amant

\- Je suis juste amoureux de toi Alpha sourit Alec en lui caressant le visage

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, le souverain le porta jusqu'à leur lit. Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit, il l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il le marqua doucement. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant d'aise, il passa une main dans les cheveux de son Alpha. Il caressa le flanc de son corps, il revint l'embrasser amoureusement. Magnus lui caressa le visage et reprit son exploration, il caressa sa peau avec ses mains. Il grogna de plaisir en sentant l'odeur de son oméga qui l'envoûtait, son odeur de pêche et de miel fit exciter son loup intérieur. Il mordilla légèrement sa chair, Alec se cambra de plaisir et gémit. Le pharaon descendit vers ses tétons et lécha le morceau de chair à sa portée avant de le prendre en bouche, il effleura la bosse de son amant ce qui le fit couiner. Le pharaon le regarda en l'embrassant légèrement,

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je te fais confiance répondit Alec en lui caressant le visage

Magnus embrassa sa main et enleva le chendjit en le laissant nu devant lui, Alec rougit mal à l'aise d'être nu devant son époux. Il cacha son intimité, il rougit violemment en voyant la pupille dilatés de son amant en sentant son lubrifiant s'écouler entre ses cuisses en tachant le lit. Il l'embrassa légèrement brutalement ce qui le fit gémir, il effleura son bas ventre et le masturba ce qui le cambrer se plaisir en se décollant presque du lit. Il embrassa son ventre en s'approchant dangereusement de son érection,

\- Al-AL-Al-Alpha bredouilla Alec en le voyant descendre vers son érection

\- Je vais te donner du plaisir mais si tu te sens mal à l'aise avec ça, tu peux le dire proposa Magnus

\- Non-Non c-c-c'est bon bredouilla Alec rouge en se cachant presque le visage

Magnus l'embrassa légèrement, il vint sur l'érection de l'oméga. Il se lécha les lèvres affamés, il embrassa le gland doucement ce qui fit haleter Alec. Il lui suçota légèrement la tête de son sexe, l'oméga cria de plaisir en répandant encore plus de lubrifiant sur le lit sous lui. L'Alpha se maîtrisa assez difficilement en repoussant son loup intérieur qui menaçait de sortir, il continua de suçoter son gland avant de l'aspirer dans sa bouche totalement ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Il le prit dans la gorge et continua de lui faire plaisir en écoutant ses cris obscènes, le noiraud serra les draps entre ses mains avant de voir blanc en se déversant dans la bouche de son amant. Magnus avala en léchant les gouttes qui restait sur son sexe, il l'embrassa légèrement sur ses lèvres.

\- Hé ça va souffla Magnus

\- Ça va, est ce ça le plaisir demanda Alec encore troublé par son orgasme

\- Oui, c'est ça le plaisir mon amour. Tu as l'air épuisé, repose-toi avant qu'on aille dîner proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se reposa en lui caressant la joue, le souverain l'embrassa sur son front avant de se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se soulager. Il entra et vit son amant nu sur le lit comme une offrande pour les dieux, il prit les draps et le couvrit légèrement, il sortit de la chambre en se rendant dans la salle d'audience. Ses deux conseillers plissèrent le nez en sentant l'odeur du sperme sur lui,

\- On dirait que tu as passé un bon moment avec la reine constata Raphaël

\- On peut le dire, ce soir je pense que je vais manger avec lui seul dans la chambre avertis Magnus

\- J'aime quand tu passes du temps avec lui sourit Luke

Le pharaon sourit devant les propos de son conseiller, Luke considérait Alec comme son fils de cœur en agissant comme un père envers lui en voyant Jocelyn se comporter comme une mère pour l'oméga. Alec considérait aussi Luke comme son père et Jocelyn comme sa mère, ainsi que Clary comme sa sœur. Magnus commença à présider le conseil sans savoir le danger que sa reine courait dans la chambre. Maureen se faufilait dans la chambre des souverains, elle vit l'oméga endormit dans le lit ce qui la fit plisser du nez en sentant l'odeur du sexe régnant dans la pièce. Elle déposa les fleurs préférés d'Alec sur une petit table avant de repartir discrètement, le noiraud sentit l'odeur de Maureen mais ne l'ayant jamais sentit auparavant commença à se réveiller ayant peur. Il se leva et ne vit personne, il trouva les fleurs ce qui le fit sourire. Il se leva et commença à les respirer, il se sentit apaiser avant de devenir encore un peu somnolant. Il se recoucha dans le lit en retirant les draps ayant soudainement chaud, Clary qui remarqua l'absence de son meilleur ami partit à sa recherche en sachant qu'il venait toujours les rejoindre Simon et elle. Elle entra dans la chambre et plissa le nez amusée en sentant l'odeur du sexe, elle s'approcha du lit où Alec dormait. Elle stoppa son sourire en voyant la pâleur cadavérique de l'oméga,

\- Alec, Alec réveilla Clary

Elle vit qu'il ne se réveillait pas, elle le secoua encore plus en paniquant.

\- ALEC, QUELQU'UN VITE ALEC EST EN DANGER cria Clary paniquée

Simon ayant entendu son appel alla appeler Magnus, il entra paniqué dans la salle du trône.

\- Majesté c'est la reine, venez vite s'affola Simon

Magnus se leva et se mit à courir le cœur battant, il pénétra dans la chambre et trouvaClary en train de pleurer en tenant la main froide d'Alec. Jocelyn essaya de la consoler, elle se tourna vers son souverain.

\- Magnus sanglota Clary en se réfugiant dans ses bras

Il la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler, sa mère le prit dans ses bras en pleurant aussi. Le pharaon s'approcha du corps de son amour, il lui prit la main en l'embrassant dessus.

\- Alexander mon amour renifla Magnus

\- Beaucoup de personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, ils ne disaient rien en sachant que c'était la tradition d'assister au dernier moment d'un souverain ou d'une reine. Alec qui avait repoussé les couvertures en ayant chaud était nu, beaucoup commencèrent à excité à la vue. L'Alpha se mit grogner en sentant leur excitation, il serra les poings pour leur manque de respect. Il prit le corps froid de son bien aimé,

\- Mon amour, je t'aime confessa Magnus

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, quand il entendit un léger battement de cœur par son ouïe de loup-garou. Il le posa sur le lit doucement et mit sa tête sur sa poitrine, il entendit le cœur de son amant en train de ralentir considérablement. Il leva la tête et se tourna vers Simon qui était le béta le plus rapide de sa meute,

\- SIMON, APPELLE CATARINA VITE ordonna Magnus

\- Oui majesté répondit Simon en courant rapidement

Dix minutes plus tard Catarina entra dans la pièce à la demande de son Alpha,

\- Soigne-le, il est encore en vie supplia Magnus

Elle s'installa rapidement au côté de sa reine, elle l'examina et essaya de déterminer les symptômes.

\- Il a inspiré quelque chose révéla Catarina

Magnus chercha du regard ce qui avait changé dans la pièce avant de repérer les fleurs préférés d'Alec, il écarquilla les yeux avant de s'approcher et reculer quand il plissa le nez devant l'odeur toxique.

\- L'aconit tue-loup grinça Magnus

L'infirmière se leva rapidement et couru hors de la pièce, elle revint avec un flacon dans la main. Elle le déboucha avant de le donner au pharaon,

\- Depuis sa majesté votre père, j'ai fait des antidotes au cas où pour toi que ce soit pour l'argent ou l'aconit. C'est un antidote de l'aconit tue-loup expliqua Catarina

Il hocha la tête et leva le corps de son amant, il prit le liquide dans sa bouche. Il le fit boire ce qui le fit étouffer mais il le but, le nez d'Alec se mit à saigner ce qui fut le signe que l'antidote faisait effet.

\- Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos maintenant conseilla Catarina en les laissant

\- Très bien merci Catarina remercia Magnus

\- Ne me remercie pas, je l'ai fait pour mon chéri sourit Catarina en caressant le front d'Alec

Le souverain sourit en coin avant d'embrasser la main de son oméga, il fusilla les fleurs empoisonné. Il prit un chiffon qui traînait le jeta hors de la pièce en ordonnant de le jeter très loin du palais, il resta un moment à son chevet avant de se lever pour capturer le coupable.

\- Je vais rester avec lui rassura Jocelyn

\- Moi aussi je vais rester renchérit Clary

\- Ne le laissé pas seul ordonna Magnus

\- Bien Alpha répondit Jocelyn en montrant sa nuque

Le pharaon serra les poings en entrant dans la salle d'audience,

**\- QUI A OSER EMPOISONNER MA REINE** s'écria Magnus en ayant les yeux rouges sombres

\- Nous sommes en train d'enquêter la dessus majesté répondit Luke

Il serra l'accoudoir de son trône sous la fureur, il se leva et partir dans la forêt en laissant une partie de sa colère sous sa forme de loup. Il se mit à hurler dans la nuit d'un hurlement qui faisait froid dans le dos à toutes personnes qui l'entendait, plusieurs jours passèrent quand Alec se réveilla de son léger coma. Magnus fut heureux de son réveil et l'embrassa langoureusement, ils furent tous soulagés de son rétablissement. Clary avait pleuré dans ses bras ayant eu peur pour lui, il la consola. Raphaël s'avança,

\- Votre altesse, est ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la chambre questionna Raphaël

\- J'ai sentit une personne entrer dans la chambre, j'ai sentit son odeur, c'était la première fois que je le sentais. C'était une odeur de lavande mélangé avec les épices de la cuisine décrit Alec

* * *

**1: Secret de City hunter **

**2: Love me like you do de Ellie Goulding **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le jugement de Maureen et la révélation de l'identité de Jonathan. Petit sondage : Jocelyn enceinte d'une nouvelle enfant ou pas de Luke. ****Bisous glacées.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Electra-tipton : D'accord je ferra un Jocelyn enceinte de Luke et ravie que tu apprécie autant de mes histoires **

**LolliOta: Oh là vraiment toi alors ne t'en fais pas Maurenn aurait sa punition dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Maureen aura ce qu'elle mérite dans ce chapitre et pour Camille je n'ai pas encore réfléchir pour le moment à sa punition **

**Mel Mochi 49: Entendu je ferrai un bébé de Jocelyn et de Luke **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi assis avec Alec en train de bronzer alors que Satan les regardait suspicieusement" Vous êtes trop calme tous les deux et c'est très méfiant, je sais que vous tramez quelque chose " Les deux se regardaient et le regardaient " On te jure qu'on trafique rien " Satan partait en plissant les yeux d'un air de suspicieux avec ses filles qui faisant l'ange, aprés son départ les deux se mit à ricaner diaboliquement" Demain il ya aurait un tsunami et ça va réduire ses papiers en lambeaux XD Allez la punition de Maureen **

**Lavigne 12: Je me fait pardonner totalement dans ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de ce que tu me réserve comme idée.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 13**_

Alec se remit rapidement de son empoisonnement, Jocelyn et Catarina veillaient sur lui très attentivement l'une maternellement et l'autre fraternellement quand Magnus n'était pas avec lui. Le pharaon le surveillait de prés ayant peur pour lui, il s'était excusé plusieurs fois auprès lui pour ne pas l'avoir protéger comme il faut. L'oméga l'avait rassuré que ce n'était pas sa faute, il l'avait embrassé tendrement ce qui l'avait fit rougir de prendre l'initiative. Clary passait beaucoup de temps à son chevet aussi ne voulant pas le quitter, rare où Magnus ne retrouvait pas la rousse dans le lit en train de dormir avec le noiraud enlacé fraternellement. Simon passait apporter à manger pour son meilleur ami, il resta prés de lui aussi avant de partir car il devait gérer la cuisine comme Maureen s'était enfuit avec Camille. L'état d'Alec s'améliora et il put quitter la chambre, il avait repris la danse et l'art de la musique avec sa sœur de cœur. Tout le peuple d'Egypte étaient venus apporter des cadeaux pour le rétablissement de leur reine, même certains étaient partis faire beaucoup d'offrandes aux dieux pour que l'oméga se remette rapidement et pour que le mauvais œil soit chassé du palais. Jonathan se faisait de plus en plus petit pour ne pas se faire coincer, il avait commencé à ranger ses affaires pour partir rapidement après avoir réfléchir pour enlever sa sœur en même temps. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis l'empoisonnement d'Alec par Maureen, celle-ci avec Camille s'étaient enfuis rapidement pour ne pas qu'on les arrête. Magnus avait ordonné à Maia de les retrouver rapidement, elle avait fait la promesse de les ramener vivante pour qu'elles soient jugées à la cour et qu'elles payent pour leur crime. Elle prit quelques soldats avec elle avant de partir à leurs trousses, le pharaon était fier de son commandant qui était certes une beta mais le plus impitoyable qu'il avait, elle pouvait commander des hommes tel un Alpha. Alec vint dans la salle du trône et s'assit sur les jambes de son amant, il se blottit contre son torse en sentant son odeur d'Alpha. Son oméga à l'intérieur de lui ronronna de bonheur, le souverain mit son menton dans ses cheveux après l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

\- Que la reine se rétablit vite souhaita un paysan

\- Merci pour ton attention remercia Magnus en le regardant

Il s'inclina avant de partir, l'oméga sourit devant les souhaits de son peuple sur sa santé. Après un moment à faire audience avec le pharaon, il se leva et s'excusa pour partir. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Jocelyn, celle-ci le prit dans ses bras en lui faisant un câlin maternel.

\- Tout va bien mon petit cœur demanda Jocelyn

\- Oui, je vais bien. Où est Clary questionna Alec ne voyant pas sa meilleure amie

\- Je suis là sourit Clary en sortant de la chambre

Il la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, ils commencèrent à jouer de la musique ensemble. Plus tard ils se mirent à danser en synchro, Luke qui avait fini les réunions vint dans l'appartement et sourit en les voyants dansé. Ils firent une pose de danse ce qui les fit applaudir,

\- Vraiment magnifique comme à chaque fois complimenta Luke

\- Merci papa, on peut y aller maman interrogea Clary

\- Oui, vous pouvez y aller tous les deux gloussa Jocelyn

Elle sauta de joie avant de monter sur le dos d'Alec, il rigola à la manie de sa sœur de cœur de grimpé sur son dos. Il se mit à courir jusqu'au jardin extérieur avec elle sur le dos, ils s'assirent dans le jardin en trempant leurs pieds dans l'eau. Ils discutaient ensemble quand Simon arriva avec le plateau de biscuit qui venait de sortir du four, ils mangèrent en rigolant. Au même moment Magnus était sur son trône ayant un regard froid et noir, depuis l'empoisonnement de son oméga le pharaon se méfiait de toutes personnes autour de lui. Seul Jocelyn et ses amis d'enfance avec Clary et Simon avaient sa confiance car ils tenaient beaucoup à Alec, le soldat entra et s'inclina devant son pharaon pour signaler une demande d'audience entre un noble et un paysan. Il fit signe et les accueillit, ils s'inclinèrent devant lui et expliquèrent la situation. Entre temps Jonathan venait d'envoyer un message à son père, il sortit de sa chambre avant de bousculer quelqu'un,

\- Excusez-moi s'excusa Jonathan en ramassant des fleurs éparpillés partout

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute je ne savais pas où je regardais s'excusa Jocelyn

Il leva la tête pour voir sa mère en train de sourire, il avala sa salive en essayant de contrôler sa colère pour ne pas étrangler sa mère de l'avoir abandonnée lui et son père.

\- Est-ce que c'est ses fleurs sont pour son altesse la reine questionna Jonathan en donnant des fleurs à sa mère

\- Oh non c'est pour les offrandes pour les dieux pour qu'ils puissent protéger mon petit cœur, et aussi protéger mes enfants de tout mauvais œil expliqua Jocelyn en -prenant les fleurs de sa main

\- Vos enfants ? Je croyais que Clary était votre seule fille demanda Jonathan en voulant savoir

\- J'ai eu deux enfants avec mon ex-mari, Clary et un garçon du nom de Jonathan. J'ai dû l'abandonner car son père l'avait manipulé en le prenant avec lui, j'étais enceinte de trois mois à ce moment-là. Je l'ai suppliée de me laisser partir avec mes enfants, il me battait sans cesse. J'ai attendu qu'il parte pendant plusieurs jours malheureusement il avait pris mon fils avec lui, je suis partit loin de lui raconta Jocelyn

Jonathan sentit une rage sourde monter en lui de savoir la vérité de la bouche de sa mère, il avait toujours cru ce que son père lui avait dit au sujet de l'abandon de sa mère qui était partit. Il se rendit compte que son père lui avait toujours mentit, il serra les poings avant de se ressaisir. Il sentit une main douce sur sa joue, il écarquilla les yeux devant la caresse de Jocelyn sur sa joue.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Jocelyn

\- Oui, je vais bien juste que je me suis dit que j'ai cru que son altesse la reine était votre fils aussi commenta Jonathan

\- Oh Alec n'est pas mon fils enfin je le considère comme tel mais il n'est pas mon fils, il a été vendu à l'âge de onze ans alors qu'il venait de se présenter. Ses parents sont morts devant lui ce qui m'as touchée expliqua Jocelyn

\- Je vois souffla Jonathan

Jocelyn lui sourit avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'au temple pour offrir des offrandes aux dieux, Jonathan fulmina contre son père et rentra dans sa chambre avant de commencer à fracasser tout dans un accès de rage. Il prit une résolution en souriant d'une joie malsaine,

\- Maintenant à moi de te manipuler père ricana Jonathan

Il écrivit des fausses informations pour son père avant de l'envoyer, il ricana diaboliquement sur le sujet. Magnus venait de terminer les tâches royales et se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre, il vit son amant en train de rigoler avec son chaton. Celui-ci était en train de lui lécher le nez, il le caressa ce qui le fit ronronner. Alec leva la tête en le voyant et sourit ce qui fit chavirer son cœur,

\- Alpha salua Alec en se levant pour se réfugier dans ses bras

\- Cinta sourit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, ils allèrent prendre leurs bains tous les deux ensembles. Alec était assis sur les genoux de son Alpha qui était en train de laver son corps avec un chiffon humide,

\- Alpha interpella Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- J'ai réfléchit, je veux dire que j'ai beaucoup pensé et il reste presque cinq mois avant ma prochaine chaleur. Et-Et-Et je vous-voudrais la passer avec toi rougit Alec

Magnus était étonné par sa proposition, il le fit lever son menton pour le regarder amoureusement.

\- Tu voudrais passer ta chaleur avec moi interrogea Magnus

\- Oui, je veux être complètement marié avec toi. Je t'aime Alpha et je veux être avec toi pour toujours confessa Alec

Il sourit en le regardant, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il lui caressa son visage,

\- Je suis honoré de ta proposition mais es-tu sûr de ton choix de la passer avec moi questionna Magnus

\- Oui je veux passer ma chaleur avec toi sourit Alec déterminé

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi sayang que tu fasses ton propre choix sourit Magnus

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou en respirant son odeur, le pharaon lui caressa le dos avant de le rincer en prenant un seau d'eau. Ils sortirent du bain pour se rendre dans la salle du banquet, tous étaient ravis de voir leur reine en bonne santé. Jocelyn sourit avec Luke en regardant Alec qui rougit légèrement, Clary se leva et alla se placer prés de son meilleur ami. Le lendemain ils étaient en train de s'asseoir dans le jardin extérieur, ils étaient en train de manger des biscuits faits par Simon.

\- Pour une fois tu as réussit les biscuits nargua Clary en regardant son autre meilleur ami

\- Très drôle Clary, tu aimes te moquer moi mais je suis sûr que tu n'arriverais pas à le faire décréta Simon

La rousse qui était allongés parmi les coussins se releva en s'asseyant pour regarder le béta, elle plissa les yeux.

\- Tu oses me défier Simon Lewis demanda Clary

\- Oui j'ose te défier Clarissa Adèle Graymark défia Simon

\- Très bien, j'accepte ton défi accepta Clary en croisant les bras

\- Il faut quelqu'un de neutre donc ce sera Allie qui sera notre arbitre proposa Simon

Alec se mit à rire devant leurs défis, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Méliorn était enchanté avec les autres dans la cuisine de voir l'oméga, ils étaient curieux de sa présence,

\- Je suis ici en tant qu'arbitre révéla Alec en rougissant légèrement

Les deux autres se retroussèrent les manches et commencèrent à cuisiner des biscuits après que Méliorn les ai laissé, le noiraud était assis sur une chaise qu'ils avaient trouvés.

\- D'ailleurs le perdant aura quoi si il perd questionna Méliorn amusé

\- Un changement de nom décréta Clary avec de la farine dans les cheveux

\- D'accord j'accepte accepta Simon en tournant sa pâte de biscuit

N'en pouvant plus Alec éclata de rire en les regardant s'observer en chien de faïence, le duo étaient train de faire des biscuits de leurs côtés. Ils enfournèrent leurs biscuits avant d'attendre que ce fût cuit, ils les disposèrent chacun dans une assiette. Ils en donnèrent à leur meilleur ami pour les manger,

\- Alors celui de Simon d'abord proposa Alec en prenant un biscuit de Simon

Il le mangea avant de le trouver succulent,

\- C'est parfait complimenta Alec en se rinçant la bouche avec l'eau

\- Tu vois, je crois que le lutin te va à ravir sourit Simon

\- Il n'a pas encore goûté mes biscuits avertis Clary en fusillant son meilleur ami

L'oméga goûta le biscuit de sa sœur de cœur, il le trouva parfait et meilleur que celui de Simon. Il ne put s'empêcher de piocher un autre biscuit,

\- Sérieusement Allie s'indigna Simon

\- C'est trop bon s'excusa Alec penaud

\- Le secret est de mélanger les bonnes saveurs nargua Clary

Tous éclataient de rire à la mine déconfite de Simon qui croisa les bras, Clary embrassa Alec sur la joue pour le remercier de sa participation. Les autres goûtèrent les biscuits qu'ils avaient faits, tous approuvèrent sans exception que Clary était bien meilleur que Simon au niveau de la cuisine.

\- Alors le surnom de Simon questionna Lily

\- C'est vrai que le perdant doit avoir un surnom, alors réfléchissons pensa Clary en regardant son meilleur ami

L'oméga eut une idée et se pencha à son oreille pour lui dire, elle le regarda étonnée par son choix et sourit en hochant la tête d'approbation. Elle se tourna vers le béta en se frottant les mains d'un air diabolique,

\- Alors je vais t'appeler Simmi déclara Clary

\- Simmi, ouais ce n'est pas mal sourit Simon en aimant son surnom

\- C'est moi qui eut l'idée sourit Alec légèrement

\- Je te remercie Allie, sinon Lotus rose aurait inventé un surnom bien ridicule pour moi nargua Simon

\- Tu es mort articula Clary en courant derrière lui

La reine de la meute se mit à rire avant de les rattraper, il les retrouva dans le jardin extérieur où Simon était en train de menacer Clary de la jeter dans l'eau. Le soir même Alec était blottit en racontant sa journée avec Magnus, l'Alpha lui caressa les cheveux en riant.

\- Simmi, c'est très joli comme nom malgré tout complimenta Magnus

\- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé Alpha sourit Alec fier de son œuvre

\- Je suis très fier de toi, tu as beaucoup changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré constata Magnus

\- Tu regrettes mon changement interrogea Alec

\- Non, parce que tu es plus libre. Tu n'as plus peur de personne, la seule chose qui me chagrine encore c'est que tu m'appelle Alpha au lieu de Magnus décréta Magnus en lui caressant la nuque

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur en refusant de répondre, le pharaon le laissa sans le bousculer encore plus.

\- Voudrais-tu passer la journée avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Oui se réjouit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant que le noiraud ne s'endorme, le souverain le regarda dormir et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand on toqua à la porte de sa chambre, il relâcha son oméga et se leva pour ouvrir la porte et découvrit ses deux conseillers à sa porte. Ils avaient des mines graves sur le visage,

\- Veuillez nous excuser majesté, mais Maia est de retour. Elle a capturée Maureen, en ce moment elle est dans le cachot prévient Luke

\- Concernant Camille interrogea Magnus

Elle court toujours votre majesté répondit Raphaël

\- Bien, dis à Maia de lui soutirer des informations concernant la cachette de Camille. Demain à midi je vais la juger de ses méfaits en lui faisant comparaître à la cour déclara Magnus

Ils s'inclinaient devant leur souverain en montrant leurs nuques par soumission, l'Alpha rentra de nouveau dans la chambre. Il sourit légèrement en voyant Alec en train de dormir sur son oreiller. L'oméga s'endormait assez souvent sur l'oreiller de son Alpha quand celui-ci s'absentait un moment, il retourna au lit en le prenant dans ses bras. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en frottant son nez sur le torse de son pharaon, il respira son odeur en ronronnant. Magnus se réveilla en grommelant de plaisir en sentant le nez de son oméga en train de le caresser, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir deux yeux bleus l'observer avec plein d'amour.

\- Bonjour Cinta salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec en souriant

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, le pharaon le prit dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour le sentit à son tour.

\- On a capturé Maureen avoua Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Où est-elle demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Elle est dans le cachot pour le moment en attendant son jugement qui sera ce matin même, je voulais te prévenir si tu ne veux pas y assister expliqua Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Je veux assister à son jugement s'il te plait Alpha répondit Alec en le suppliant du regard

\- Entendu accepta Magnus

Il l'embrassa légèrement, ils prirent leurs bains. L'Alpha l'emmena dans la salle du trône, il prit Alec dans ses bras en le mettant sur ses genoux. Les sujets criaient et s'excitaient de colère en attendant Maureen,

\- Faites venir la prisonnière ordonna Magnus

Jonathan vit Maureen entrer dans la salle menottée en se faisant tirer par Maia, elle la fit se mettre à genoux devant ses souverains. Durant son passage prés du peuple elle reçu des fruits et des légumes pourris et des insultes à son encontre, le souverain avait le regard dur.

\- **SILENCE** cria Magnus dans la salle d'un ton dominant

Tous se turent à son ordre, Alec se recroquevilla dans ses bras sous l'ordre. Le pharaon regarda la beta d'une fureur sans nom,

\- **Beta Maureen, vous êtes accusée d'avoir voulu tenter d'assassiner la reine oméga Alexander. Quel est votre réponse à tous ça** interrogea Magnus

Ma réponse à tous ça ? Je vais vous le dire votre majesté, cette putain ne mérite pas d'être la reine d'Egypte. C'est Dame Camille qui mérite la couronne, elle était votre future compagne et vous avez choisi une catin qui s'est faire prendre par plusieurs Alphas dans un bordel. Dame Camille a été si fidèle envers vous, en plus vous l'avez répudié pour des pestes qui ne faisaient que mentir en disant qu'elle les battait. Cela a toujours été des mensonges accusa Maureen

Magnus furieux fit répandre son odeur d'Alpha qui les fit tous plier de soumission, il entendit un gémissement franchir des lèvres d'Alec. Il essaya de se maîtriser en se levant, il s'éloigna de lui pour s'approcher de Maureen.

\- **Qu'as-t-elle promit pour que tu sois sa fidèle supportrice** interrogea Magnus

\- Elle m'a promit que je serai sa dame de compagnie, mais tu as préféré choisir une pute pour être à la tête de l'Egypte insulta Maureen

**\- SILENCE BETA MAUREEN, N'OUBLIE PAS QUE TU T'ADRESSES A LA REINE DE LA MEUTE ET MON EPOUX. L'INSULTER OU LUI FAIRE DU TORT C'EST ME FAIRE DU TORT A MOI, CAMILLE T'A FAIT MIROITER DES CHOSES QUI NE SONT PAS VRAI. SI ELLE TE CONSIDERAIT VRAIMENT, ELLE T'AURAIT SAUVER AU LIEU DE SAUVER SA PEAU A ELLE** s'enragea Magnus

Maureen baissa la tête en montrant sa nuque par soumission, tous les sujets se mirent à l'insulter en la maudissant. Une odeur de vanille se répandit dans la pièce, tous se stoppèrent à l'odeur de vanille. Le souverain se tourna vers la source de l'odeur qui était Alec, l'oméga faisait calmer la soif de vengeance des sujets. Il sourit légèrement avant de retourner vers son trône et le prit dans ses bras, il se tourna vers Maureen.

-** As-tu encore des choses à dire avant de ta punitio**n demanda Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté, ce Sébastian Verlac que tu as accueillit car il était un émissaire eh bien il est le fils de Valentin Morgenstern qui est venu espionner et essayer d'enlever cette garce d'oméga qui vous sert de sœur insulta Maureen avec une joie malsaine

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction de Jonathan qui avait disparu, Magnus se tourna vers Raphaël qui hocha la tête et le rattrapa en vitesse. Il retourna au jugement de Maureen,

\- **BETA MAUREEN, pour ton crime en essayant de tuer la reine de la meute d'Egypte. Tu vas être fouetté** lança Magnus

\- Une mince punition qui signifie que vous ne tenez pas trop à votre reine se moqua Maureen avant de crier de douleur

Maia avait implanté ses griffes dans l'épaule de Maureen en la faisant saigner, le pharaon fit un sourire sadique presque meurtrier.

\- **Je n'ai pas finit concernant ta punition, tu vas être brûlée vivante avant de te faire dévorer par les personnes avec qui tu vivais. Aucun prêtre ne chantera pour tes funérailles, tu seras condamnée à errer sur terre sans une prière. Ta dépouille sera jeté aux crocodiles pour qu'il ne reste pas une seule trace de toi** décréta Magnus d'un ton meurtrier

La beta s'horrifia de terreur à la punition de Magnus, il n'avait pas pire punition que d'errer sans but sans rejoindre le royaume d'Osiris. Son âme sera dans un éternel tourment sans repos à errer sans but, de plus sa dépouille n'aura pas les rituels funéraires signe qu'elle ne pourrait pas se réincarner.

\- NON S'IL VOUS PLAIT supplia Maureen

**\- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois au lieu de te laisser influencer par cette garce de Camille. Ne t'en fais pas son âme te rejoindra dans la mort** cracha Magnus

Il fit signe à son commandant de la ramener en prison le temps de sa punition, ils retournèrent dans la chambre. L'Alpha serra son amant très fort en l'embrassant dans les cheveux,

\- Je t'aime Alexander déclara Magnus

\- Comment tu peux aimer une pute ? Elle a raison en le disant, si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé. J'aurai été l'esclave de corps d'un Alpha et je serai devenu sa pute sanglota Alec en le regardant

\- Sayang souffla Magnus

Il le prit dans ses bras en le consolant, l'oméga enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son époux pour respirer son odeur. Son odeur l'apaisa ce qui le fit se détendre,

\- Tu n'es pas une pute ni moins une catin, alors cesse de dire ça. Jamais je n'aurai laissé une tel chose se produit dans mon pays Alexander, arrête de dire tous ça. Tu me fends le cœur à dire ceci supplia Magnus

Alec sourit en le regardant timidement, la porte se fit toquer ce qui le fit sursauter. Le pharaon se leva et alla à la porte pour l'ouvrir sur Raphaël,

\- Alors questionna Magnus

\- Il s'est enfuis avant même que je n'arrive à le capturer s'excusa Raphaël

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il va rejoindre son père et l'informer de nos forces militaires et de l'emplacement de Jocelyn et de Clary. Il faudrait renforcer le point de contrôle à la frontière au cas où ordonna Magnus

\- Très bien majesté répondit Raphaël

Il s'en alla en les laissant seul, il retourna dans le lit avec Alec.

\- Que se passe t-il interrogea Alec

\- Tout va bien Sayang rassura Magnus

Il haussa les épaules et se blottit contre lui pour s'endormir, l'Alpha comme chaque soir lui enleva une mèche de cheveux sur son front et l'embrassa.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

Le lendemain ils se préparèrent pour la punition de Maureen, ils s'habillèrent en blanc symbole de deuil en Egypte. Ils s'assirent sur le trône à part Alec qui s'assit sur les jambes de Magnus. Maureen était nue devant plusieurs personnes attachée à un poteau, contrairement au vendeur d'esclavages et à l'ancien émissaire qui n'était pas égyptien ils avaient pu gardés leurs vêtements. Maia vint avec un fouet et regarda son souverain, il haussa la tête pour commencer la punition. Elle la fouetta de toutes ses forces ce qui déchira sa peau, au bout d'un moment à être fouetter plusieurs fois du sang s'écoulait de ses plaies, elle amena un torche de feu et la jeter sur elle. Elle se mit à crier en se débattant pour se débarrasser du feu sur elle, ils éteignirent le feu. Son corps était à moitié brûler, la porte s'ouvrit sur des loups de tailles différentes qui rentrèrent et la déchirèrent en mille morceaux. Tous les sujets applaudirent de plaisir en voyant la beta qui avait fait du mal à leur reine enfin morte, les soldats plus tard jetèrent son corps dans le fleuve infesté de crocodiles. Alec s'était blottit en refusant de regarder la punition, son époux l'avait serré très fort dans ses bras. Plusieurs jours passèrent après la mort de Maureen, la vie avait repris son cours. Personne ne savait où était passé Camille, tous savaient que si elle se montrait elle sera capturé immédiatement. Alec était en train de caresser son chat sous les histoires de Simon au sujet de sa nouvelle recette de biscuits,

\- Je sens que ça va être une merveille ces biscuits se vanta Simon

\- Simmi, je te rappelle qu'il faudra que tu demande l'autorisation à Méliorn. La dernière fois tu as brûlés tout tes biscuits rappela Clary

\- Pour ma part j'avais oublié de les retirer parce que j'ai été en train de parler avec Lily, je l'ai juste oublié se défendit Simon

Clary se tourna vers Alec qui sourit,

\- En parlant de biscuit, Magnus raffole des biscuits révéla Clary

\- Est-ce vrai questionna Alec

\- Oui, il adore les crois qu'il aime les biscuits à l'orange avec une touche de muscade expliqua Clary dans une voix de confidence

Il réfléchit à faire les biscuits pour son Alpha, il rougit en s'imaginant les faire et les lui offrir dans leur chambre.

\- Je vais t'aider à les faire proposa Clary

\- C'est moi qui va l'aider se renfrogna Simon

\- Vous allez m'aider tout les deux, mais d'abord on est en retard pour les leçons rappela Alec

\- Maman va nous gronder dessus grimaça Clary

Elle sauta sur son dos avant de rigoler, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement pour faire leurs leçons de danse et de chants.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'anniversaire de Magnus et la fleur d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas pour Camille et Jonathan ainsi que Valentin je réserve une punition trés grave pour eux XD **

**LolliOta: Allez je te laisse dévorer la suite **

**Alec Barton: Celle de Camille et de Jonathan seraont encore plus sadiques encore avec celle de Valentin Xd "Hachi était en train de regarder les vagues qui arrivent de loin" Il arrive niark niark "Alec qui était toujours en mode Dark Alec ricanait encore plus sadiquement alors que Satan se vannait avec un éventail" XD**

**Lavigne 126: Ravie que la mort de Maureen t'ai plut, pour celle de Camille et de Jonathan et Vaentin seront encore plu sadiques encore et aussi pour l'idée de faire tomber enceinte Jocelyn et Alec en même temps ça je ne pourrai pas par contre l'un de tes idées à l'intérieur de ce chapitre encore six chapitre avant de le grand lemon de tous les temps XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec était en train de rire sous les chatouilles de Magnus, ils étaient allongés dans le jardin extérieur. Il le repoussa ce qui le fit tomber dans l'eau, il se mordit les lèvres en le voyant tomber dans l'eau, il fut inquiet en ne le voyant pas remonter. Il se plaça au bord quand le pharaon jaillit hors de l'eau pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'entraîner avec lui dans l'eau, il se mit à crier de surprise avant de rire. L'Alpha étai fier de son œuvre en observant son oméga tout trempé, ils jouaient comme des enfants dans l'eau avant de se retirer pour aller prendre un bain chaud pour se réchauffer comme c'était le soir. Alec se blottit dans les bras de Magnus allongés tous les deux sur le lit, il retira une mèche de ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front et lui confessa son amour avant de s'endormir lui aussi. Ils se réveillèrent et passèrent du temps ensemble, ils prirent leur bain et leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés, Alec se rendit dans l'appartement de Jocelyn et de Luke. Ce dernier sortait de l'appartement pour rejoindre le pharaon et commencer l'office, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils de cœur avant de se rendre à la salle du trône. Il se dirigea vers la pièce et vit Jocelyn en train de l'attendre avec Clary qui avait déjà ses bracelets de chevilles. Ils dansèrent ensemble sous le regard maternelle de Jocelyn, un mois s'était passé depuis la mort de Maureen. Camille était toujours en fuite, Jonathan s'était échappé aussi et était retourné dans la meute de son père. Ils n'avaient pas encore de nouvelle pour le moment, Magnus avait ordonné de renforcer la sécurité de la frontière en cas d'attaque de la meute de Valentin. Jocelyn et Luke avaient eu peur de la situation, ils en avaient parlé avec Clary et lui avait avoué qui était son vrai père. Ils n'avaient jamais rien dit au sujet de Valentin à la rousse, celle-ci avait juste demandée si elle pouvait continuer à appeler Luke papa ce qui le fit sourire d'émotion et de tendresse envers sa fille adoptive. Ils avaient fait un câlin familial avant d'entraîner Alec dans le câlin, la rousse était en train de regarder les deux danser.

\- Plus souples mon petit cœur. Ne va pas plus vite que la musique Clary, ralentis tes pas conseilla Jocelyn

Ils écoutaient ses conseils et les appliquaient pendant qu'ils dansaient avant de s'arrêter épuisé de fatigue, ils allèrent à leurs cours de chants. Ils s'accordèrent sur la musique qu'ils jouaient tous les deux, Simon entra et s'assit en les écoutants.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop fort tous les deux complimenta Simon

\- Merci Simmi remercia Alec

\- Simmi s'étonna Jocelyn

Clary raconta à sa mère leur concours de biscuit dont elle sortit victorieuse, ainsi que le pari du nouveau surnom.

\- Très bien Simmi est un très joli nom complimenta Jocelyn

\- Je l'adore beaucoup en plus c'est Alec qui l'a trouvé avant de le proposer à Clary répondit Simon

\- Mon petit cœur, tu as des goûts merveilleux complimenta Jocelyn

Elle l'embrassa sur son front maternellement ce qui fit sourire le noiraud, ils restèrent avec elle en terminant leur cours avant de partir pour le jardin extérieur. Ils s'assirent pendant qu'Alec caressait son chaton, Madzie entra dans la pièce.

\- Madzie, nous sommes content de te voir déclara Alec en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous voir sourit Madzie

Miaou vint miauler prés d'elle, elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à le caresser sous les yeux attendris du trio. Le chaton se mit à ronronner dans les bras de la petite fille, ils discutèrent avec elle. Elle répondit en souriant parfois en éclatant de rire, Catarina vint dans le jardin extérieur et sourit en voyant sa fille en train de rire aux éclats en voyant Simon et Clary en train de se chamailler comme des enfants dans l'eau.

\- C'est l'heure de partir ma chérie avertis Catarina

\- Déjà maman demanda Madzie déçu

\- Demain tu pourras passer la journée avec nous proposa Alec

Chéri commença Catarina en le regardant

Il lui fit signe que c'est bon que Madzie reste avec eux, elle hocha la tête en acquiesçant et emmena sa fille avec elle. Alec sourit en faisant des gestes pour dire au revoir à Madzie, il reçu de l'eau sur lui et tourna la tête vers le fautifs et vit ses deux meilleurs amis en train de s'accuser mutuellement.

\- Attendez un peu vous deux menaça Alec en se jetant dans l'eau pour les faire payer

Ils jouèrent dans l'eau comme des enfants, Luke et Jocelyn arrivèrent et les vit. Elle mit les mains sur les hanches en les regardant sévèrement,

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans l'eau ainsi gronda Jocelyn

\- Mais on est en train de jouer dans l'eau maman répondit Clary

Elle se pinça le nez en les regardant ils avaient des sourires innocents tous les trois, Luke avec un sourire malicieux prit sa femme qui cria de surprise avant d'atterrir dans l'eau. Elle recracha le peu d'eau qui était dans sa bouche, elle se pivota vers son mari qui souriait innocemment alors que le trio était en train de rire. Elle sortit de l'eau et se mit à poursuivre son mari qui était en train de rire, elle réussit à le choper et le balança à son tour dans l'eau. Ils rigolaient tous dans l'eau, Magnus qui était en train de chercher son mari les trouva dans l'eau. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son conseiller trempé de la tête aux pieds, Luke fit un sourire penaud en regardant son pharaon.

\- Eh bien Luke, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est ce que tu te retrouve mouillé ainsi questionna Magnus amusé

\- Punition sourit Luke en regardant sa femme

Le souverain éclata de rire avant de les aider à sortir hors de l'eau, au lieu de laisser Alec debout il le porta dans ses bras. Clary se réjouit en tapant des mains,

\- Oh c'est trop mignon tous les deux se réjouit Clary

Alpha rougit Alec dans ses bras

\- Je préfère te porter dans mes bras sourit Magnus

Ils les saluèrent avant de se diriger dans leur chambre pour prendre un bain chaud pour le noiraud pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer, ils étaient dans le bain en train de profiter l'un de l'autre. Alec avait la tête posé sur son torse,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec en enfouissant la tête dans son cou

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de sortir du bain pour se rendre au banquet, l'oméga s'assit sur les jambes de son Alpha. Ils allèrent dormir plus tard, Alec s'endormit dans ses bras il l'observa amoureusement et retira une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il bougea légèrement ce qui le fit sourire, il le serra avant de s'endormir dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard le trio était réuni dans le jardin intérieur pour une fois comme il pleuvait, ils étaient maintenant en Hiver. Clary était en train de jouer avec une fleur,

\- Ce que je déteste la pluie soupira Clary en s'allongeant

\- Moi j'aime bien la pluie, c'est calme et reposant en plus nous sommes en Hiver répliqua Simon

\- Moi aussi j'aime bien l'Hiver renchérit Alec

La rousse fit la moue avant de se souvenir de quelque chose, elle se redressa en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Nous sommes en Hiver s'exclama Clary

\- Depuis quelques minutes nous étions en train de parler de ça et merci de nous rejoindre ironisa Simon amusé

\- Non Simmi, c'est l'anniversaire de Magnus informa Clary

Alec était étonné de savoir que c'était l'anniversaire de son époux dans les prochains jours, la rousse se tourna vers lui en souriant amusée.

\- Tu vas lui offrir quoi demanda Clary

\- Je ne sais pas encore en plus je viens de l'apprendre répondit Alec

\- Je ne sais pas moi aussi enfin bref je suis sûr que ton cadeau va plaire à Magnus. Essentiellement parce que ça provient de toi sourit Clary

\- Elle a raison, que penses-tu de cuisiner pour lui mais le souci c'est que la tradition est de manger avec tout le monde grimaça Simon en se rappelant de la tradition

\- Ne vous en faites pas vous deux, je trouverai quelque chose rassura Alec

Il se mit à réfléchir à un cadeau pour son Alpha, il était en train de marcher quand il croisa les deux conseillers. Luke et Raphaël sourirent en le voyant, ils montrèrent leurs nuques par soumission.

\- Un problème, votre altesse demanda Raphaël en voyant son trouble

\- Juste que c'est l'anniversaire de sa majesté et je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir expliqua Alec

\- Oh, avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voulez faire interrogea Luke

Il secoua la tête en soupirant, ils firent une mine de réflexion en le regardant. Luke claqua des doigts ce qui fit sursauter le noiraud qui était dans ses pensés,

\- Je sais ce que tu peux lui offrir, tu pourrais lui écrire une chanson et lui chanter avec ta lyre proposa Luke

\- Par Osiris je suis du même avis que lui railla Raphaël

Alec riait légèrement au râlement de Raphaël ce qui fit rouler des yeux à Luke, il se rendit dans la chambre et commença réfléchir sur les paroles d'une chanson qu'il pourrait lui chanter. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Magnus, tous les sujets étaient en liesse. Il prit un bain de lait et se fit parfumer pour la présentation devant son peuple, il mit sa couronne de pharaon et ses attributs et tous vinrent s'incliner devant lui.

\- Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire votre majesté souhaita Luke avec Raphaël en s'inclinant

Il les remercia de la tête, les sujets emmenèrent plusieurs cadeaux. Le soir arriva Jocelyn vint devant lui en s'inclinant,

\- Votre majesté, la reine d'Egypte et Clary vous ont préparé un spectacle pour vous déclara Jocelyn

Alec et Clary se tenaient dos à tous, la rousse commença à bouger légèrement avant de se tourner face à la foule en dansant. Elle fit un geste et Alec se retourna à son tour, ils dansaient en tapant des pieds tout en faisant tinter des bracelets de cheville. Ils se sourirent en se tournant autour l'un de l'autre, Clary se tourna avant de s'agenouiller tout en faisant des gestes. Alec était en train de danser derrière en bougeant lentement, il se pencha en la prenant dans ses bras pour la faire tourner en rond. Il la relâcha et continua de danser avec elle, la rousse passa devant lui en se penchant sur le côté légèrement et il fit de même en se penchant de l'autre côté légèrement. Ils firent un tour sur eux-mêmes avant de taper des pieds au sol, ils s'accroupirent à genoux en bougeant leurs bras avant de se relever. Ils bougèrent la tête au son des percussions, ils dansèrent avant que Clary ne s'agenouille devant Alec qui se mit derrière elle en levant les bras. Clary avait un bras devant elle et un autre au-dessus sa tête. Tous applaudirent de leurs performances, Magnus sourit et applaudit aussi. Plus tard le couple se retrouva dans leur chambre seule, Magnus était en train de retirer ses bijoux de son cou quand il vit Alec venir avec un plateau avec un voile.

\- Alpha, voici l'un de mes cadeaux révéla Alec en rougissant

Magnus était surpris et prit le plateau de ses mains, il enleva les voiles pour découvrir des biscuits. Il sentit l'odeur qui était ses préférés, il en prit un et le mangea avant de gémir de plaisir. Il regarda Alec qui attendait avec appréhension en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieur,

\- Est-ce que c'est bon interrogea Alec

\- C'est très bon Sayang, est ce que c'est toi qui l'a fait questionna Magnus

\- Oui, c'est moi qui les ait fait Alpha rougit Alec

\- C'est délicieux, j'aime beaucoup en plus ce sont mes biscuits préférés sourit Magnus

Il sourit de joie en voyant que son Alpha aimait les biscuits qu'il avait fait, le pharaon l'embrassa légèrement.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais un deuxième cadeau se souvient Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai un deuxième cadeau rougit Alec

Il alla dans un coin de la pièce et prit la lyre, il se mit à s'asseoir sur le lit avant de commencer à jouer de la musique.

_\- I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope. I'll be your love. Be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath. Truly, madly, deeply do. I will be strong. I will be faithful. 'Cause, I'm counting on. A new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper meaning, yeah. I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bath with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me. And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky. I'll make a wish send it to heaven. Then make you want to cry. The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty. That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of. The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you. Oh can you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes. Because it's standing right here before you. All that you need with surely come_, chanta Alec d'une voix mélodieux** (1)**

Magnus était envoûté par sa voix mélodieuse, il le regarda en train de chanter en exprimant son amour envers lui. Il termina sa chanson en le regardant en rougissant, il déposa sa lyre par terre en le regardant timidement. Le pharaon se leva et le fit s'allonger sur le lit en le surplombant,

\- Alexander, c'était magnifique vraiment. Tu es tout pour moi confessa Magnus en l'embrassant passionnément

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, il l'embrassa sur le carré de sa mâchoire. Il dévia ses lèvres doucement dans son cou en le mordillant pour le marquer un peu, il caressa sa peau ce qui fit soupirer d'aise. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau langoureusement. Il reprit ses baisers enflammés, il taquina son téton en le léchant légèrement. Il le happa doucement dans sa bouche en le suçotant ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il pinça l'autre téton en les faisant rouler avec ses doigts. L'Alpha grognait de plaisir en sentant l'odeur de pêche et de miel de son oméga qui était le signe qu'il était excité, il se retira légèrement pour prendre l'autre téton. Le pharaon descendit ses lèvres vers son ventre plat, il l'embrassa en jouant avec son nombril. Il leva la tête en le regardant,

\- Puis-je…demanda Magnus

Le noiraud acquiesça en le regardant, son époux lui enleva son chendjit en le mettant nu devant lui. L'oméga se cacha le visage tellement il était timide, Magnus lui retira les mains de son visage pour l'embrasser.

\- Ne sois pas timide, tu es magnifique mon amour souffla Magnus

Alec rougit et l'attira pour l'embrasser passionnément, il reprit son chemin vers le sud. Le souverain embrassa son aine et l'os de ses hanches en réduisant son espace pour atterrir sur le sexe de son amant, il l'embrassa et suçota légèrement ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il le prit en bouche complètement et le lécha tout le long du gland, l'oméga cria de plaisir en agrippant les draps au-dessus de sa tête. Son lubrifiant s'écoulait de son intimité en tâchant le lit ce qui rendit fou Magnus et son loup intérieur qui le griffait à l'intérieur de lui, il fit racler ses dents sur l'érection. Il taquina légèrement son intimité doucement sans le pénétrer, le jeune homme cria de plaisir. Il joua avec ses testicules avant de prendre son pénis dans sa gorge, il lécha le long avant de le regarder en train de se tordre de plaisir. Alec se cambra et eut les yeux révulsé et poussa un cri de jouissance en se déversant dans la bouche de son amant, ce dernier l'avala sans perdre une goutte. L'asiatique se lécha les lèvres et passa un doigt sur le lubrifiant de son amant pour le goûter, il gémit presque de plaisir en le goûtant il avait le goût du miel. Il embrassa légèrement l'oméga qui commençait à somnoler ,

\- Je t'aime, merci pour ses présents Alexander remercia Magnus

Alec lui sourit encore dans les vapes, il ferma les yeux en s'endormant. L'Alpha lui caressa ses cheveux humides et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander révéla Magnus

Il se leva pour aller se soulager dans la salle de bain avant de prendre son amant dans ses bras, il s'endormit à son tour. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se promenait dans le palais avec son chaton dans ses bras, il se rendit dans la salle du trône où le pharaon était en train de faire office. Magnus sourit en le voyant arrivé, tous dans la salle s'inclinèrent devant leur reine en montrant leur nuque par soumission. Le souverain lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse s'installer sur ses jambes, il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux et continua d'écouter son surintendant. Après un moment à écouter et ériger des lois tout en faisant justice et écouter les requêtes des sujets, ils se promenèrent dans le palais. Ils étaient dans le jardin intérieur sous l'arbre, Magnus était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou en le serrant dans ses bras. Il fredonna une musique ce qui fit le ronronner en tournant la tête vers lui,

\- Tu chantes la chanson que je t'ai chanté constata Alec en rougissant

\- J'adore cette chanson et je n'arrête pas de la fredonner sourit Magnus

Il rougit violemment en le regardant, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Clary entra et les vit ce qui la fit sourire malicieusement, elle se racla la gorge ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

\- Biscuit gronda Magnus

\- Vous étiez si mignons tous les deux s'extasiât Clary

\- Que se passe t-il mon lotus rose interrogea Alec en le regardant

\- Eh bien il y a maman qui se demande où est ce que tu es répondit Clary

Il se dégagea doucement des bras de son Alpha ayant oublié ses leçons,

\- J'ai complètement oublié mes leçons déglutit Alec

\- Vaux mieux qu'on y aille proposa Clary

L'oméga se tourna vers le pharaon qui se leva à son tour, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je vais en profiter pour faire un tour hors du palais déclara Magnus

Le duo se rendit dans l'appartement de Jocelyn qui les regarda sévèrement en tapotant des pieds,

\- Bon vous allez jouer de la lyre avant de passer à la danse décréta Jocelyn

Ils acquiescèrent ensemble avant de commencer à jouer à la lyre tous les deux quand la béta eut une idée,

\- Alec, tu vas jouer de la lyre en même temps que tu vas chanter avec Clary commenta Jocelyn

Ils hochèrent la tête et le noiraud commença à jouer,

_\- I can show you the world: shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us "no," or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming. A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. That now I'm in whole new world with you. Now I'm in a whole new world with you. Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, and freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes). A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath; it gets better) I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be. A whole new world, with new horizons to pursue. I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world (A whole new world). A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us "no," or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming. A whole new world (Every turn, a surprise). With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red-letter). __I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare__. __Anywhere, ooh, ooh (There's time to spare)__Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world (A whole new world)__.__That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)A thrilling chase (A wondrous place)__For you and me_, chanta le duo en se regardant en souriant **(2)**

Simon arriva et les regarda chanter ensemble, Clary termina la chanson d'une voix douce accompagnée d'Alec qui faisait la même chose en faisant les derniers notes. La rousse essuya une larme de ses yeux,

\- Vraiment vous deux, vous me faîtes vraiment pleurer parfois renifla Jocelyn

\- Vous êtes magnifique quand vous chantez ensemble complimenta Simon

\- Merci Simmi remercia Alec

\- De rien Allie sourit Simon

\- Bien c'est l'heure de vos leçons de danse maintenant avertis Jocelyn en tapant des mains

Ils se mirent debout et commencèrent à danser, cette fois-ci Jocelyn donna une lampe à tous les deux pour qu'ils puissent danser avec la lampe. La danse était presque envoûtante, le duo dansait comme si ils ne faisaient qu'un avec la lampe. Ils terminèrent de danser,

\- Un jour il faudra que vous dansez sous la pluie pour l'effet de votre danse déclara Jocelyn

\- Mais on va tombée malade maman signala Clary

\- C'est marrant que tu dises ça, vous adorez vous battre dans le Nil mais pour danser sous la pluie vous ne voulez pas gronda Jocelyn faussement

Elle tira la langue à sa mère avant de sauter sur le dos de son meilleur ami qui sourit, ils s'enfuirent de la colère de Jocelyn en se dirigeant dans le jardin extérieur. Ils s'allongèrent en riant, la rousse s'étira complètement avant de regarder le paysage.

\- C'est vrai que danser sous la pluie doit être bien décréta Clary

\- C'est vrai, peut-être qu'à la prochaine fête de la moisson. Nous pourrons le danser proposa Alec

\- Avec joie, tant que tu reste mon partenaire de danse mon Allie sourit Clary en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Mon lotus rose sourit Alec en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux

\- Et moi alors vous m'oubliez s'indigna Simon

Ils rirent et le prirent aussi dans leurs bras, ils étaient allongés parmi les coussins en regardant le paysage du Nil.

\- Je souhaite rester comme ça pour toujours souhaita Simon

\- Moi aussi, je veux rester ainsi répondit Alec

Clary confirma la même chose, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte tous les trois ils somnolèrent. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, Magnus ainsi que Luke vinrent dans le jardin extérieur et les virent endormir enlacés. Le conseiller réveilla doucement Simon qui se réveilla paniqué, il le rassura avant de prendre sa fille adoptive dans ses bras. Le pharaon leva son amant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre, Alec se réveilla sur le torse de son Alpha.

\- Tu étais endormi avec biscuit et Simon prévient Magnus

\- Je sais souffla Alec

\- Tu peux te reposer encore un peu si tu veux proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et s'endormit sur le torse d'Alec, plus tard ils allèrent au banquet avant de partir dans le jardin intérieur. L'oméga était dans les bras du souverain,

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi commenta Magnus en lui montrant sa main

\- C'est quoi un cadeau questionna Alec en le regardant

Il ouvrit sa main pour montrer une graine d'une plante,

\- C'est une graine de rosier répondit Magnus

\- Un rosier s'étonna Alec

\- Tu m'as dit un jour que tu aimerais faire pousser un rosier dans ce jardin rappela Magnus

\- C'est merveilleux sourit Alec en prenant la graine

\- Tu pourrais la planter ici si tu veux proposa Magnus

Le noiraud se leva et alla planter sa graine de rosier dans la terre, le souverain était partit chercher un seau d'eau pour l'arroser. Alec se blottit dans les bras de son amant, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime Alpha confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, le noiraud se blottit dans les bras de Magnus pour s'endormir. Il l'embrassa sur le front après avoir retiré une mèche de ses cheveux,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confia Magnus

* * *

**1: Truly Madly Deeply de Savage Garden**

**2: A whole new world de Zayn et Zavhia **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la vengeance de Valentin et le lien entre Alec et de Jocelyn. Bisous glacées. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui, Magnus adore faire plaisir à Alec et ils vint encore passer quelque moment ensemble dans ce chapitre et chapitre assez chaud dans le prochain **

**Lavigne 126: J'attends tes idées avec impatient, demain une de tes idées sera à l'honneur. Allez je te laisse lire **

**LolliOta: Je ne crois pas que nous avons le même idées de retrouvailles XD mais les deux vont faire une apparition prochainement mais leur présence se fera à partir le chapitre 21 **

**Alec Barton: "Satan tendit sa main pour attraper un de ses papiers quand la barque chavira et le tomber dans l'eau, les files se mirent à rigoler ensemble" Eh bien ce sont les papiers qu'ils l'ont eu XD Ravie que tu as adoré le chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

Magnus était allongé sur le lit après s'être réveillé par les rayons du soleil, il passa une main sur son visage pour voir son oméga endormit. Ses cheveux noirs formaient un halo autour de sa tête, sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte pour laisser un léger ronflement ce qui le fit sourire. Il était blottit contre son Alpha en respirant son odeur, ce dernier sourit encore plus en sachant qu'Alec dormait mieux en respirant son odeur d'Alpha. Il était un peu fier de lui-même en remarquant que les cauchemars de son époux s'était estompé un peu au fils des mois, il continuait à sangloter dans son sommeil et appeler ses parents mais cela était devenu un peu plus rare. Il l'embrassa sur le front légèrement avant de se diriger dans la forêt, il s'étira et se transforma un loup. Il commença à courir dans la forêt en se laissant guider par son loup intérieur, cela faisait un moment que son loup intérieur n'était pas sortit de lui. Il chassa quelques petits animaux avant de s'arrêter devant le Nil où il but un peu d'eau, deux mois étaient passé depuis la mort de Maureen. Magnus était toujours contrarié que Camille ait réussi à s'échapper et de même pour Jonathan, ils étaient sur le pied de guerre en cas d'attaque de la meute de Valentin. Jocelyn était contrariée aussi du fait qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu son fils, Luke l'avait rassuré que Jonathan s'était glissé dans la peau de quelqu'un pour les espionner. Clary était juste mal à l'aise ayant était proche de son grand frère qui la regardait non par un regard fraternelle semblable à celui d'Alec ou de Magnus mais un regard plein de luxure et de convoitise, elle remercia les dieux que son frère soit loin d'elle à présent. Luke avait soupçonné le jeune homme d'avoir un intérêt particulier pour Clary, il en avait parlé avec Magnus qui confirma ses doutes ayant vu plusieurs fois son regard sur la rousse. Le conseiller se promit de protéger sa fille adoptive contre son père biologique et son frère, Magnus l'avait rassuré que l'oméga était en sécurité dans le palais. Alec et Clary continuaient leurs leçons auprès de Jocelyn, Simon aimait les regarder danser et jouer de la lyre. Ils venaient de terminer leurs leçons et étaient dans leur lieu à eux, Clary avait la tête sur les genoux d'Alec et Simon était en train de manger un biscuit qu'il avait rapporté.

\- Je ne savais même pas que mon frère aîné était prés de moi soupira Clary

\- Il avait bien caché son jeux en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre commenta Alec

Elle grimaça en repensant à son regard, elle fut mal à l'aise en sentant les fruits trop mûres ce qui fit plisser le nez d'Alec et de Simon.

\- Mon lotus rose ne penses plus à lui rassura Alec

\- Allie a raison, je crois qu'il est venu pour nous espionner décréta Simon

\- C'est vrai pour mon géniteur, il ne mérite pas de vivre comme il a pu faire souffrir ma mère fulmina Clary

Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer, son odeur sentait les fruits trop mûrs et une odeur d'épices. Elle se calma en retrouvant son odeur normale,

\- Parlons d'autre chose soupira Clary

\- Tes chaleurs vont bientôt arriver non questionna Simon

\- Simmi gronda Clary en le regardant

\- Tu as dit de parler d'autre chose se défendit Simon en haussant les épaules

L'autre oméga éclata de rire en voyant la rousse frapper le béta avec un oreiller, il essaya de se défendre contre les coups tout en s'excusant. Il arriva à attraper la rousse et la fit rouler par terre en la chatouillant, ils rigolaient tous ensemble. Madzie arriva dans la pièce et sauta sur eux, le noiraud l'attrapa et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue. Elle éclata de rire sous les chatouillements d'Alec, ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffés et Clary en profita pour la recoiffer en tressant ses cheveux.

\- Pourrais-je avoir une fleur comme la tien Clary questionna Madzie

\- C'est-à-dire que c'est Allie qui me l'a offert et mon père l'a mit dans la résine pour qu'elle ne se fane pas expliqua Clary en touchant sa lotus rose

\- Oh souffla Madzie déçus

En voyant la mine triste de la petite fille, l'oméga se leva et alla cueillir un hibiscus et le mit dans les cheveux de la petite fille.

\- Tu pourrais dire à ton père de le mettre dans la résine pour qu'il soit éternel sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Merci Allie sourit Madzie en lui faisant un câlin

\- Et nous alors, nous voulons aussi un câlin bouda Simon

Elle fit un câlin aux deux autres, ils l'a chatouillèrent à leurs tours ce qui les fit rire. Ragnor arriva vers eux et vit sa fille en train de rire aux éclats sous les chatouilles de la reine,

\- Madzie appela Ragnor

\- Papa interpella Madzie en se levant pour aller le rejoindre

Il se pencha pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, il remarqua la fleur dans les cheveux de sa fille ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil. Il se tourna vers le trio,

\- Merci votre altesse de garder ma fille remercia Ragnor

\- Ce n'est rien en plus Madzie est ravie de passer du temps avec nous répondit Alec

Il s'inclina devant lui en montrant sa nuque avant de partir, le trio se retrouva seul avant de regarder le coucher du soleil. Le noiraud se rendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour le banquet, Magnus était dans la chambre et l'attendait en rédigeant quelque chose sur un parchemin. Il posa sa plume et se leva pour aller l'embrasser amoureusement,

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée questionna Magnus

\- Oui, et toi tu as réglé beaucoup d'affaires différentes conclu Alec

\- C'est exact, Luke et Raphaël m'ont encore fusillé parce que je n'étais pas concentré quand tu n'es pas avec moi sourit Magnus

\- Pourrais-je passer la journée avec toi proposa Alec

\- Tu n'as pas à me le demander mon chéri sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Ils allèrent prendre leur bain comme à leur habitude Magnus lava le corps de son amant avant de l'essuyer, ils se rendirent au banquet après avoir été annoncé. Ils allèrent dormir plus tard dans leur chambre, Alec était allongé presque sur son torse et commença à somnoler sous ses caresses dans ses cheveux.

\- Alpha interpella Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- As-tu eu des personnes avant moi, je veux dire est ce que tu as aimé des personnes dans ta vie questionna Alec en le regardant légèrement

\- Oui et non, j'ai aimé des personnes mais ses personnes me voulaient parce que j'étais le prince héritier à cette époque quand mon père régnait encore sur l'Egypte répondit Magnus

\- As-tu songé à les choisir interrogea Alec

\- Pour te dire franchement, j'ai voulu choisir un homme qui s'appelait Imasu. Il était un béta, j'ai voulu qu'il soit ma reine et mon époux mais le jour où j'ai voulu le lui proposer. Je l'ai trouvé au lit avec quelqu'un d'autre ce qui m'a briser le cœur mais bon je ne lui en ai pas voulu raconta Magnus

Alec se redressa un peu et lui caressa sa joue, il mit sa main sur la sienne et l'embrassa.

\- Ne t'en fais pas parce que j'ai rencontré un oméga dont je suis follement amoureux sourit Magnus en le regardant

Il rougit violemment en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour se cacher, le pharaon sourit en le voyant timide.

\- A mon tour de te demander quelque chose demanda Magnus

\- Oui questionna Alec en l'observant

\- Combien d'enfants voudrais-tu avoir interrogea Magnus

L'oméga eut les yeux brillants devant sa question, il commença à triturer ses mains de timidité. Il se mordit les lèvres, le souverain était amusé devant son air timide.

\- J'ai toujours voulu avoir beaucoup d'enfant, après la naissance de mes frères et sœurs. Je voulais avoir une grande famille répondit Alec

\- Eh bien ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ai toujours voulu une grande famille car moi aussi j'ai toujours voulu avoir une grande famille, en plus nous ferrons beaucoup d'enfants comme nous sommes immortels gloussa Magnus

Alec gloussa avant de rougir furieusement et de se cacher dans son cou ce qui le fit rire énormément, il somnola dans son cou avant de s'endormir en respirant son odeur. Magnus lui caressa le dos doucement et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

Il s'endormit à son tour avec son oméga dans ses bras, le lendemain le souverain se réveilla en voyant deux globes de yeux bleus brillant de joie de d'amour qui l'observaient se réveiller.

\- Bonjour Cinta salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec

Il se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser tendrement, ils sourirent tous les deux en profitant du silence dans la pièce à part le ronronnement de Miaou qui résonnait dans la chambre. Ils allèrent prendre un bain puis prendre leur petit déjeuner, après le petit déjeuner ils assistèrent ensemble aux différentes réunions . Le peuple était heureux que leur reine assiste aux réunions car leur Alpha semblait vraiment se concentré, ils prirent les requêtes des sujets. L'oméga se dirigea vers l'appartement de Jocelyn pour commencer ses leçons, Clary l'attendait en mettant ses bracelets de cheville. Ils se mirent en place et commencèrent à danser, Jocelyn les regarda danser avec un brin de fierté en observant le noiraud se libérer de tous soucis et des cauchemar qu'il avait put avoir. Ils terminèrent leur danse ensemble, ils passèrent au chant et chantèrent ensemble tout en jouant de leur lyre. Simon vint dans l'appartement en apportant un plateau de biscuit,

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui sourit Jocelyn en tapant des mains

\- Simmi, tu as amené les biscuits, bon sang j'avais une faim de loup prévient Clary

Il sourit en sachant que ses deux meilleurs amis auraient faim après leurs leçons du jour, la rousse âgée était en train de manger un des biscuits de Simon.

\- Tu t'améliores beaucoup en cuisine, avant tu n'arrivais pas à doser correctement la farine ou un autre ingrédient dans la pâte de biscuit constata Jocelyn

\- Disons que Méliorn en avait marre alors il m'a donné des cours de cuisine sourit Simon

Ses deux meilleurs amis sourirent en sachant toute l'histoire de son amélioration, plus tard l'oméga retrouva son Alpha dans le jardin intérieur où il arrosa sa plante. Il se leva en essuyant ses mains avant de courir vers lui, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa en le faisant tourner avant de tomber par terre. Un vent sortit de nulle part soulevant les pétales des fleurs, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les pluies de pétales de fleurs.

\- Tu m'as manqué souffla Magnus au-dessus de lui

\- Nous venons de nous quitter il y à peine deux heures souvient Alec en encerclant ses bras

\- Je t'aime trop et je n'aime pas être éloigné de toi révéla Magnus en enfouissant sa tête pour l'embrasser dans son cou

Le noiraud ferma les yeux en caressant la nuque de son amant, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Je t'aime Alexander déclara Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Alpha de tout mon être sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant que le pharaon n'eut un éclair de malice et les fit entraîner au sol parmi les fleurs et les plantes, il se mit à grogner en sentant l'odeur de son oméga se mélangé avec les fleurs ce qui fit plaisir à son loup intérieur. Ils passèrent du temps ensemble avant de retourner dans leur chambre, ils se préparèrent pour aller au banquet. Pendant ce temps Jonathan qui avait volé un cheval à la meute parcourra le désert pour rejoindre la meute de son père, il arriva bien vite et fit face à son père. Valentin vit son fils qui avait parcouru de plusieurs kilomètres pour le rejoindre,

\- Père soupira Jonathan

\- Tu vas te reposer mon fils ensuite nous parlerons ensemble proposa Valentin

Il hocha la tête et se reposa pendant un moment, il en profita pour manger et dormir après plusieurs jours de chevauché sans dormir. Valentin le fit venir dans sa tente pour parler des informations qu'il avait pu récolter en espionnant la meute d'Egypte,

\- Alors mon fils, qu'as-tu découvert demanda Valentin

\- Je croyais que tu le savais par les pigeons voyageurs que je t'ai envoyée répondit Jonathan

\- Eh bien je voulais que tu me le dises en face au lieu des pigeon voyageur. Parle-moi de ta mère et de l'enfant qu'elle a mis au monde commenta Valentin

Jonathan plissa les yeux et s'assit devant son père, il prit la coupe de vin qu'il avait versé pour lui et pour son fils.

\- Elle s'est remariée et a eut une fille qui s'appelle Clarissa Adèle Graymark comme son nouveau mari l'a adopté comme si il était le sien expliqua Jonathan

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est une Alpha sourit Valentin de fierté d'avoir deux enfants Alpha

\- Malheureusement non père, elle est un oméga et elle a les faveurs du pharaon Magnus Bane qui l'a considère comme sa sœur répondit Jonathan

\- Jocelyn m'a poignardée vraiment dans le dos en me donnant une pute comme fille, pour moi elle ne vaux rien à part écarter les cuisses cracha Valentin

Jonathan ne répondit rien en l'observant, il but son verre de vin. Valentin but son verre de vin cul sec avant de se resservir de nouveau,

\- Après que j'aurai récupéré ta mère, je tuerai cette catin en oubliant qu'elle est ma fille décréta Valentin

\- A ce propos père, donne-la-moi. Je ferrai d'elle ma femme proposa Jonathan

\- Elle est ta sœur Jonathan rétorqua Valentin

\- Une sœur que je ne connais pas, de plus elle est un oméga et je suis un Alpha. Ta lignée sera pur père, quand nous aurons un enfant ensemble il sera un Alpha en plus d'avoir le sang pur des Morgenstern commenta Jonathan

Il se mit à réfléchir à la proposition de son fils, son raisonnement le toucha plus profondément en pensant qu'il aura un petit enfant qui ne sera pas un bâtard.

\- Alors père demanda Jonathan

\- Tu as raison, fais ce que tu veux d'elle. Qu'elle te serve d'esclave ou pas je m'en fiche mais du moment qu'elle me donne le premier fils Morgenstern le plus pur de ma lignée déclara Valentin

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça père et concernant mère que compte-tu faire d'elle questionna Jonathan

\- Ta sale garce de mère va apprendre ce qu'il en coute d'avoir osé me fuir et de refaire sa vie loin de moi et d'oser faire un bébé dans mon dos fulmina Valentin

\- Je vois souffla Jonathan sans rien répondre

Son père se leva pour préparer le déplacement de la meute vers l'Egypte,

\- Quand j'aurai finis de conquérir l'Egypte, le trône m'appartiendra ainsi que la meute de Bane ricana Valentin

\- Que vas-tu faire pour ces putains interrogea Jonathan en montrant les omégas en cage

Il plissa le nez devant leur odeur, il réfléchit avant de faire un sourire sadique.

\- Ils seront des amusements pour ma nouvelle armée, je construirai des bordels pour les mettre dedans comme les catins qu'ils sont, répondit Valentin

\- Même les enfants, souligna Jonathan

\- Même les enfants, il y a certains Alphas qui aiment la chair d'oméga encore enfant riait Valentin

Son fils ne répondit rien et le regarda rire sardoniquement, il sourit intérieur en laissant son père savourer son instant de gloire. Après avoir conquis l'Egypte, il le tuerait et épousera Clary avant de laisser sa mère vivante. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Egypte, Valentin envoya deux éclaireurs Alpha pour voir des pièges. Ils se firent tuer par les soldats de Magnus qui était sur le qui-vive, Magnus était avec Alec en train de s'embrasser quand Raphaël entra rapidement dans le jardin intérieur.

\- Votre majesté, nous avons un problème prévient Raphaël

Il pivota pour regarder son conseiller, il embrassa son amant avant de suivre son conseiller. Il était assis sur son trône, Maia entra dans la salle et s'inclina en montrant sa nuque par soumission.

\- Que passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Votre majesté, nous avons repéré deux éclaireurs provenant de la meute de Valentin Morgenstern répondit Maia

\- Des survivants, interrogea Magnus

\- Aucun survivants mais les soldats restent vigilants et attendent vos ordres répondit Maia

Le pharaon réfléchit à la situation avant de se lever, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le trône de son oméga qui était prés de lui.

\- **QU'ON PREPARE MON CHEVAL, MAIA VA PRENDRE DES SOLDATS FIDELE. JE VAIS ME RENDRE SUR PLACE POUR EVALUER LA SITUATION** ordonna Magnus d'une ton dominant

\- A votre ordre votre majesté répondit Maia en montrant sa nuque par soumission

Magnus marcha vers le jardin où était Alec, il était en train d'arroser sa plante qui était au stade de bourgeon. Il s'avança vers lui doucement, l'oméga sentit l'odeur de son Alpha et leva la tête vers lui. Il sourit avant de voir son visage grave, il s'inquiéta en commençant à paniquer. Le pharaon sentit l'odeur du vinaigre sur son oméga,

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important, je vais partir maintenant vers la frontière de l'Egypte avoua Magnus en lui caressant le visage

\- Quand seras tu de retour interrogea Alec en mettant sa main sur le sien

\- Je reviendrai que demain soir, je serai rapidement de retour promit Magnus

\- Fais attention à toi signala Alec d'une voix triste

L'odeur de citron se fit sentir signe qu'il était triste que son époux parte, il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Alexander et je te promets de revenir rapidement vers toi promit Magnus

Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou avant de le laisser partir. Il se prépara avant de sortir pour monter sur son chariot, Maia était prés de lui.

\- Tout va bien votre majesté, son altesse va bien s'inquiéta Maia pour l'état de sa reine

\- Je lui ai promis de revenir alors plus vite on y va plus on rentrera déclara Magnus en faisant signe à ses soldats

Ses soldats se mirent en route, le pharaon était sur le point de tirer sur les rênes de son cheval quand il sentit l'odeur d'Alec. Il tourna la tête et le vit se tenir au dessus des marches menant au palais, il regarda ses yeux bleus avant de tirer les rênes des chevaux. Alec le regarda partir en fermant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, il sentit des bras l'entourant.

\- Il va revenir rassura Clary en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Je le sais, je le sais qu'il va revenir mais c'est dur sanglota Alec

Le soir même Alec était en train de s'asseoir sur le trône de son époux, tous étaient en train de discuter. Luke était prés de lui, l'oméga prenait son rôle de reine au sérieux ce que le fit sourire. Après ça il se rendit dans sa chambre le cœur lourd, il s'allongea sur le lit avec Miaou avec lui.

\- Ce soir Alpha n'est pas là avec moi souffla Alec plein de triste

Il prit le coussin de Magnus et s'endormit sur son coussin, entre temps Jocelyn se promenait dans le palais ne trouvant pas le sommeil. L'oméga était en train de faire un cauchemar sur la mort de ses parents,

\- MAMAN cria Alec en se réveillant

Jocelyn qui avait entendu son cri ne perdit pas de temps et entra dans la chambre, elle le trouva recroquevillé sur le lit en pleurant. Elle eut le cœur brisé en le voyant ainsi et se mit au lit avec lui en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Calme-toi, je suis là. Mon petit cœur, _Oublie ton chagrin. Surtout ne crains rien. Je prends en main. Ton destin. Lorsque le danger te menacera. Je serais là. Avec toi. Tu es si fort et si fragile. Viens dans mes bras je te ferai une île. Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas. Ne pleure pas. Je suis là. Car tu vis dans mon cœur. Oui, tu vis dans mon cœur. Dès maintenant. Jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Tu vis dans mon cœur. Qu'importe leurs discours. Tu vivras dans mon cœur. Toujours. Toujours _chanta Jocelyn en lui caressant ses cheveux pour le calmer **(1)**

Alec se détendit au son de la voix de Jocelyn, il stoppa ses sanglots et se blottit contre le ventre de sa mère de cœur.

_\- Tu vivras dans mon cœur toujours _chanta Jocelyn en essuyant ses larmes

L'oméga s'endormit sur ses cuisses, elle continua de caresser ses cheveux. Luke entra dans la chambre et la vit en train de chanter encore une fois sa berceuse, il ne dit rien. Elle leva la tête en regardant son mari,

\- Jocelyn souffla Luke

\- Je vais rester ici avec lui, il a besoin de moi ce soir déclara Jocelyn

\- Je comprends répondit Luke

Il la laissa seule avec l'oméga, elle lui caressa ses cheveux comme si Alec était son propre fils. Luke entra dans l'appartement pour voir Clary en train de bailler,

\- Où est maman bailla Clary en se frottant

\- Avec son altesse, il a fait un cauchemar répondit Luke

\- Mon Allie a fait un cauchemar, je vois pourquoi maman est avec lui. Je vais dormir moi aussi bonne nuit papa souhaita Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il hocha la tête et souhaita bonne nuit à sa fille, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et sentit une chaleur différente de celle de son époux. Il se blottit contre cette chaleur qu'il lui avait été arraché quand il avait onze ans, il sentit une caresse ce qui le fit ouvrit les yeux. Il trouva Jocelyn,

\- Tu es réveillé mon petit cœur commenta Jocelyn

\- Oui souffla Alec

\- Bonjour malgré tout mon petit cœur salua Jocelyn en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Va te prendre un bain avant le petit déjeuner proposa Jocelyn en lui caressant la joue

Il ne voulait pas se lever, il se tritura les mains de timidité.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester encore un peu sur tes genoux s'il te plait demanda Alec

La rousse était surprise par la demande du noiraud,

\- Bien sûr que tu peux te reposer sur mes genoux répondit Jocelyn

Il remit sa tête sur ses genoux, elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux en savourant ce moment qu'il avait perdu depuis ses onze ans,

\- Jocelyn est ce que tu peux me chanter cette comptine, ma maman me la chantait quand j'étais petit questionna Alec

\- D'accord chante-là moi et je te la chanterai commenta Jocelyn

Il chanta la comptine de sa mère quand il était petit, Jocelyn l'écouta avant de se remettre à caresser ses cheveux d'un geste maternelle.

_\- A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Jocelyn **(2)**

Il se laissa transporter par la voix maternelle de Jocelyn, plus tard ils allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner. Jocelyn était retournée dans l'appartement et s'était assis devant sa tapisserie, Luke vint la voir.

\- Toute la nuit et ce matin j'ai consolé un petit garçon qui avait besoin de sa mère déclara Jocelyn

\- Je comprends ton cœur Jocelyn, tu considères Alec comme ton propre fils souligna Luke

\- Il n'est pas comme mon fils, il est mon fils même si je ne lui ai pas donné naissance. Il est mien, Alec et Clary se sont mes enfants. Mon fils et ma fille avoua Jocelyn en le regardant

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et pensa la même chose, ils n'avaient certes pas donné naissances à Alec mais ils le prenaient comme son fils. Entre temps Magnus retourna vers le palais après avoir enquêté de son côté, il parcourra le palais avant de retrouver son oméga dans le jardin intérieur.

* * *

**1: Tu es dans mon coeur de Phil Collins de tarzan **

**2: A la clair fontaine **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre cours de cuisine et la proposition de Camille. Bisous glacées. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Un manque d'amour entre chacun d'eux se renforce entre eux, Jonathan qui veut sa soeur d'une manière dégoûtante **

**LolliOta : Il sera heureux plus tard avec Jocelyn, je te laisse dévorer la suite **

**Alec Barton: Moi c'est la rose noire mes préférés, Moment chaud dans ce chapitre "Cri de Satan dans tout l'enfer" Enfin bref je te laisse lire concernant le cours de cuisine**

**Lavigne 126: Tu as intérêt avoir des idées parce que sinon je fais comment moi pour te donner sacrément chaud XD j'espère que l'un de tes idées présents va te donner encore plus d'idée**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 16**_

Magnus était en train de regarder son amant en train d'arroser sa plante qui avait bien poussé en l'espace d'un mois, Miaou était prés de lui en chassant un papillon. L'oméga déposa le seau et prit son chat dans ses bras et le caressa en venant vers son Alpha qui était au pied de l'arbre, il s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il le serra dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, son oméga intérieur ronronna de l'odeur de son Alpha. Magnus caressa le dos d'Alec avant de remarquer qu'il commençait à somnoler, il se leva en le portant dans ses bras. Il veilla à ce que Miaou les suive jusqu'à la chambre, il le mit sur le lit et s'allongea prés de lui pour l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant son amour. Il s'endormit prés de lui, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et vit Alec encore endormit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le visage amoureusement, le noiraud se réveilla à son tour sous la caresse de son Alpha sur sa joue. Il lui sourit avant de poser la tête sur son torse, le pharaon sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Ça faisait un mois que Valentin avait envoyé ses deux éclaireurs et que les soldats de la frontière de l'Egypte les avaient tués, le chef de la meute du cercle était furieux en apprenant que ses deux éclaireurs avaient été tués. Il comprit que l'Egypte était bien gardé, il essaya de chercher un plan pour s'infiltrer dans l'Egypte, il avait essayé d'espionner les soldats de la frontière. Il avait remarqué qu'ils fonctionnaient par nombre de quatre, deux surveillaient la nuit et deux autres la journée ainsi ils avaient plus de chance de ne pas avoir d'attaques ennemies. Il réalisa que le pharaon était très intelligent, Jonathan quant à lui était amusé de voir que son père était en train de se creuser la cervelle pour envahir l'Egypte. Entre-temps Jocelyn s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Alec, rare où tous dans le palais ne l'entendait pas appeler Alec son fils. Le jeune homme considérait Jocelyn comme sa mère ayant perdu sa mère très tôt, Clary était très heureuse du rapprochement entre sa mère et son meilleur ami. Elle considérait le noiraud comme son grand frère, ils s'adoraient entre eux avec Simon. Ils étaient dans le jardin extérieur,

\- Ta plante a déjà poussé questionna Clary

\- Non pas encore mais il est encore en stade de bourgeon mais j'ai hâte qu'il fleurisse souhaita Alec en train de caresser son chat

\- Que les dieux entendent tes prières Allie sourit Simon

\- Simmi a raison, que ta plante fleurisse très rapidement pour qu'on voit ses belles fleurs qu'il y a dans le jardin gloussa Clary

Madzie arriva en courant et sauta sur le dos de Simon qui l'attrapa en riant, Alec et Clary étaient ravis de la voir.

\- Ça faisait un petit moment, Madzie constata Alec en souriant

\- J'était chez mes grands-parents, ils me surveillaient en attendant que maman et papa travaillent au palais. En plus j'avais des maîtres qui devaient me faire école raconta Madzie

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des maîtres pour t'enseigner conclu Simon

Elle acquiesça avant de prendre Miaou dans ses bras et le caressa ce qui fit ronronner le petit chat, le béta se leva pour aller chercher des biscuits pour eux. Il revint et tous commencèrent à grignoter les biscuits,

\- Alors c'est toujours aussi bon se vanta Simon

\- Ne te vante pas trop, tu oublies que je t'ai battu lors de concours rappela Clary

Il roula des yeux devant l'air vantard de la rousse, Madzie et Alec était en train de rire de leurs disputes à tous les deux. La petite fille se rappela de quelque chose et prit l'hibiscus qu'il y avait dans ses cheveux et le montrant au trio, ils virent que la fleur était dans une résine pour la garder ainsi.

\- Mon père l'a fait mettre dans la résine pour la garder éternelle commenta Madzie

\- C'est sûr maintenant on a tous les deux des fleurs magnifique dans nos cheveux sourit Clary en montrant son lotus

\- Maman l'a trouvée jolie alors que papa a dit quelque chose comme quoi les garçons allaient commencer à me regarder quelque chose comme ça. En fait je n'ai pas compris raconta Madzie en haussant les épaules

Si Alec se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de rire ce n'était pas le cas de Simon et de Clary, sans le savoir la petite fille venait de donner une solution de moquerie contre son père via Alec pour Magnus. Le soir même il le raconta à son époux, ce dernier était en train d'éclater de rire,

\- Par Ra, je crois que j'ai un moyen pour qu'il me fiche la paix maintenant riait Magnus

\- Alpha, tu sais que ce n'est pas juste, Madzie est sa fille alors c'est normal qu'il se comporte comme ça souligna Alec

\- C'est vrai même moi je serais du même sentiment que lui si nous avions eu une fille sourit Magnus en le regardant

Il rougit et recommença à se triturer les mains devant les mots de son Alpha, ce dernier vint prés de lui et lui fit lever la tête pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Tu le penses vraiment, tu aurais aimé avoir une fille questionna Alec

\- Qu'importe que nous ayons une fille ou un garçon, tout ce que je souhaite simplement c'est d'avoir un enfant avec toi avoua Magnus en le caressant la joue

Il se baissa la tête en mettant son front sur celui de son Alpha, celui-ci le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Alec s'endormit sur son torse, il le regarda dormir et retira une mèche de cheveux sur son front. Il le regarda amoureusement, il l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

Il se blottit encore plus dans les bras de son Alpha, il sourit et s'endormit à son tour. Quelques jours plus tard Jocelyn organisa un pique-nique pour tout le monde dans le jardin intérieur, pour la journée Magnus avait fermé le tribunal de ce fait aucun sujets ou autre ne pourraient venir les perturber. Ragnor et Catarina étaient présents aussi au pique-nique avec Madzie, Raphaël était venu et se tenait un peu en retrait. Alec était blottit contre le torse de son Alpha qui était mi-allongé en s'appuyant contre l'arbre,

\- Que c'est bon de profiter d'une journée sans entraînement et sans leçon de musique soupira Clary de joie

\- Mais dés demain tous les deux, vous retournez à vos leçons avertis Jocelyn

\- Ce n'est pas juste, Allie dis quelque chose râla Clary

\- Je suis du même avis qu'elle, sourit Alec

Elle lui tira la langue ce qui fit sourire tous le monde, Simon embrassa sa meilleure amie sur le front ce qui les réconforta tous les deux.

\- C'est vrai que biscuit a raison en disant que c'est une magnifique journée pour en profiter déclara Magnus

\- Essentiellement passer en famille tous ensemble renchérit Luke en prenant sa femme dans ses bras

Ragnor avait la tête sur les genoux de Catarina et observa leur fille en train de jouer avec les papillons, tous s'arrêtèrent pour observer la petite fille qui jouait,

\- Madzie est vraiment magnifique sourit Jocelyn d'une voix maternelle

\- A t'entendre, on dirait que tu souhaites en avoir un autre gloussa Catarina en la taquinant

Luke s'étouffa dans son verre de vin, Magnus et Raphaël le regardaient avec une expression moqueuse sur le visage. La rousse mit la main sur son ventre plat,

\- J'aimerais bien avoir un autre enfant si il faut mais j'ai déjà des enfants superbes déclara Jocelyn

\- Vraiment dommage se moqua Raphaël en regardant Luke

Le conseiller se rémora l'état de fatigue de son homologue qui pouvait dormir en plein réunion par rapport aux insomnies que sa fille adoptive lui faisait vivre, Luke fit la moue en roulant des yeux devant son air moqueur.

\- Et toi Raphaël ? Tu n'as pas quelqu'un en vu questionna Luke en tournant la conversation à son avantage

\- Pour moi il n'y a personne, franchement je ne me vois pas du tout en couple répondit Raphaël en haussant les épaules

Alec pencha sa tête sur le côté en le regardant, Magnus était amusé par la réaction d'Alec. Ragnor qui voulait se venger de la taquinerie de son pharaon à son encontre profita de la situation,

\- D'ailleurs vos majesté, comptez-vous faire un enfant après que vous soyez marié interrogea Ragnor

\- Ragnor, tu n'as pas le droit de leur demander ça gronda Catarina inquiète de la réaction d'Alec en sachant ce qu'il avait subit

Le pharaon prit la main de son oméga et l'embrassa dessus, il se tourna vers son autre conseiller.

\- Alexander et moi, nous avons beaucoup discuté sur le sujet. Après notre mariage nous avons prévus de faire un enfant tous les deux déclara Magnus

\- Je le savais se réjouit Clary en sautant dans les bras de son frère de cœur

\- C'est merveilleux tous les deux sourit Jocelyn

Alec se tourna vers Magnus qui lui hochait la tête ayant discuté sur le sujet tous les deux, il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

\- A ce propos Jocelyn et Luke, nous aimerions que vous soyez les grands-parents de notre futur enfant dans un avenir proche demanda Alec en rosissant

\- Oh s'étonna Luke

\- Eh bien ma foi je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis surprise de la demande s'étonna Jocelyn en les regardant

\- Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez tous les deux, on tient sincèrement à ce que vous soyez leurs grands-parents proposa Magnus

La rousse ne savait pas quoi dire, elle sentit une bouffé de joie et de bonheur par la demande du couple. Elle essuya ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler,

\- Très bien, j'accepte d'être la grand-mère de votre petit enfant dans un avenir proche accepta Jocelyn

\- Pareil, j'accepte de devenir grand-père mais par pitié ne le faîte pas immédiatement parce que je dois encore me faire à l'idée commenta Luke

Ragnor et Raphaël se mirent à éclater de rire avec Magnus, les filles et Alec roulaient des yeux à leurs rires.

\- Eh bien il y a de l'ambiance ici constata une voix féminine

Ils se tournèrent vers la source de la voix pour voir Tessa en compagnie d'une petite fille aux cheveux noire et aux yeux noirs et un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs, Magnus sourit en les voyants et les invita à s'approcher. Ils s'approchèrent et montrèrent leur nuque par soumission devant leur Alpha,

\- Tessa et Jem, nous sommes ravis que vous soyez venu nous rejoindre sourit Jocelyn

\- Désolé d'arriver en retard mais il fallait que ma petite Mina termine sa sieste répondit Jem en s'asseyant sur le grand tapis

\- Alec, je te présente mon mari James et ma fille Mina présenta Tessa en tenant sa fille de deux ans

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer tous les deux sourit Alec

\- Et moi honoré de rencontrer enfin la reine de la meute d'Egypte souligna Jem

Alec rougit légèrement quand ils évoquaient son titre au sein de la meute, le pharaon sourit et l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Clary et Madzie commençaient à jouer avec Mina qui riait,

\- Alors de quoi vous parlez avant notre arrivé demanda Tessa

\- Nous parlions de notre futur enfant dans un avenir proche révéla Magnus

\- Oh, je suis ravie pour vous. Avoir un enfant est quelque chose de beau. Mes trois enfants étaient toute ma vie sourit Tessa

\- Trois enfants, je croyais que tu n'avais que Mina glissa Alec confus

\- Disons avant Jem, j'étais mariée à un humain du nom Will. Nous avons eu des enfants tous les deux, mon fils James et ma fille Lucie, malheureusement mon défunt mari et mes enfants sont morts de vieillesse. Avant de mourir ils ont eu des enfants qui ont eut des enfants, enfin brefs j'ai des descendances quelques parts raconta Tessa

\- Will était notre amour à tous les deux renchérit Jem en embrassant sa femme sur la joue

\- A tous les trois, je peux te dire Alexander, il était à tomber. En fait il te ressemblait énormément sauf aux niveaux des yeux qui étaient moins foncées et les cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés décrit Magnus

\- Je te rappelle qu'il était mon mari gloussa Tessa

\- Tu avais le choix de prendre les hommes les plus beaux, tu as réussi à avoir Jem bouda Magnus

Tous riaient à sa boutade même Alec, il embrassa son mari sur la joue ce qui le fit sourire. Pendant ce temps Camille s'était enfuit après l'empoisonnement d'Alec par Maureen, elle avait échappée aux soldats de Maia qui l'avait cherché partout pour la faire juger et avait réussit à s'en sortir. Elle était en train de chercher un allié pour l'aider à renverser Magnus et régner sur l'Egypte, elle réfléchit longtemps avant de rejoindre la meute de Valentin. Ce dernier plissa le nez en la voyant arrivé dans son campement, après que Magnus avait attaqué avec ses soldats en mission de reconnaissance ils étaient obligé de battre en retrait. Jonathan était amusé de la voir faire la grande dame qu'elle se prenait, son père la regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- Que me vaux ta visite sale chienne questionna Valentin

\- Sale chienne ? Alors que je suis venu te proposer de m'aider à renverser Magnus du trône d'Egypte rétorqua Camille

\- Ce que tu me propose ne me donne rien qui a la valeur répliqua Valentin

La blonde le fusilla du regard, il sourit avant de se tourner vers sa tente pour se reposer sans en discuter encore une fois avec elle.

\- Si je te disais que je connais la force militaire de Magnus par cœur, je connais aussi les failles du royaume par cœur. De plus je serai ton atout dans cette victoire que tu aurais contre Magnus insista Camille

\- Je les observais moi aussi en tant qu'espion rappela Jonathan

\- Oui mais toi tu les as vu que quelques jours alors que moi je les connais par cœur, toutes les tactiques de guerre et autres choses de Magnus signala Camille

Valentin se retourna pour la regarder de la tête aux pieds, il sourit en coin en pensant que la blonde pourrait lui être utile.

\- Que veux-tu en échange de ton aide questionna Valentin

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est l'esclavage d'un oméga que Magnus a pris comme reine au lieu de moi voilà ce que je veux déclara Camille avec haine

\- Très bien, ton vœux seront exhaussé décréta Valentin

Elle sourit et jeta un regard narquois envers Jonathan, après le départ du chef de la meute elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Je fais cavalier seul donc je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour cette mission ironisa Camille en répétant les mots de Jonathan

\- Tu crois que juste parce que mon père t'accepte tu peux te prendre pour un être supérieure, tu fais erreur sale catin. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une pute de seconde main, alors fais-moi plaisir va divertir les Alphas de la meute critiqua Jonathan en tournant les talons

La blonde serra les poings de colère, elle se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se transformer et lui dévorer la tête. Au même moment Magnus était en train de revoir ses tactiques militaires avec Ragnor et Maia avec Luke et Raphaël,

\- Camille sait toutes nos tactiques militaires que nous avons fait durant le temps de l'ancien pharaon votre père informa Ragnor

\- Ça je le sais, elle pourra le vendre à nos ennemis au plus offrant la connaissant. Par Ra j'aurais dû la bannir au lieu de la consigner dans le second palais fulmina Magnus

\- Calmez-vous votre majesté, ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous étiez lié par la promesse de votre père qui avait fait la promesse au père de Camille, son altesse la reine votre mère avait raison à son sujet qu'elle ferra tout pour atteindre le pouvoir souligna Maia

Magnus se pinça le nez tellement il était épuisé et en colère contre lui-même, il soupira longuement avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la réunion. Raphaël était en train de regarder les plans avant de réfléchir de son côté,

\- Je propose de trouver de nouvelles tactiques auxquelles l'ennemi de s'attendra pas proposa Raphaël

\- Si tu as des nouvelles tactiques à me soumettre, je suis tout ouïe Raphaël demanda Magnus

\- Laissez-moi un jour et je vous proposerai plusieurs tactiques militaires votre majesté proposa Raphaël

\- Accordé accepta Magnus

Ils terminèent la réunion, le conseiller se rendit dans son appartement avant de prendre un échiquier égyptien. Luke vint le voir et s'assis devant l'échiquier, ils commencèrent à jouer tous les deux. L'oméga ayant vu la fatigue et la contrariété de Magnus lui avait proposé de tout lui raconter, il lui avoua ce que Camille savait au sujet de leurs forces militaires et leurs tactiques depuis son père et la proposition de Raphaël.

\- En quoi Raphaël pourrait être utile interrogea Alec

\- Eh bien Raphaël, tu ne vas pas me croire mais il est très intelligent et perspicace. La guerre pour lui est un grand échiquier qui doit absolument protéger le roi expliqua Magnus

\- Donc en fonction qu'il joue sur un échiquier, il peut définir des nouvelles tactiques de guerre déduit Alec

\- Oui, la plupart des tactiques que nous avons sont de lui révéla Magnus

\- Vraiment extraordinaires s'exclama Alec ébahi

\- Ne parlons plus de ça maintenant, tu as passé une bonne journée comme j'ai été occupé sans prendre une minute pour rester avec toi s'excusa Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Alec en posant la main sur sa joue

Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Alec réduit la distance et l'embrassa amoureusement. Le noiraud se blottit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir, Magnus l'observa en train de dormir avant de lui retirer ses mèches sur son front. Il l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il respira son odeur de chocolat et de pain chaud avec une touche de vanille, il sourit avant de tomber de sommeil. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous les rayons de soleil, il grimaça légèrement avant de s'étirer. Il tourna la tête en regardant son amant, il l'observa avant d'écarquilles les yeux en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il se mordit les lèvres, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir quand le pharaon se réveilla de son sommeil. Il vit l'oméga en train de l'observer avec un léger rougissement, il comprit ce qu'il avait et se leva pour aller se soulager de son petit inconfort dans la salle de bain. Il revint dans le lit et embrassa son oméga, l'oméga intérieur d'Alec se mit à être excité à l'odeur d'Alpha de Magnus qui était plus prononcé à la suite de sa petit affaire.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on passe la journée ensemble proposa Magnus

\- Oui s'excita Alec ayant les yeux brillants de joie

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble quand arriva le soir, Alec qui avait faim peu de temps après avoir dîné se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était en train de cuisiner en se souvenant d'une recette de sa mère, il eut les larmes aux yeux avant de se reprendre. Magnus qui le cherchait partout le retrouva dans la cuisine, il s'appuya à l'embrasure de la porte en l'observant.

\- Simon risque de se faire gronder par ta faute prévient Magnus

Le noiraud sursauta à sa voix, il s'avança vers son époux et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais interrogea Magnus

\- Je suis en train de réaliser une recette que ma mère m'a apprise qui est facile à réaliser expliqua Alec

\- Tu m'apprends demanda Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Bien sûr accepta Alec

Il lui expliqua les différents ingrédients qu'il y avait dans la recette, le souverain entama son travail que lui avait confié son amant. Ce dernier était en train de tourner dans un marmite, il répandit de la farine sur son front ce qui fit sourire le pharaon. Alec pétrissais la pâte quand l'Alpha passa derrière lui pour l'aider à la pétrir, son souffle chaud était en train lui donner des frissons de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de Magnus se posèrent dans son cou, il remonta ses mains vers lui ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Son cœur s'accéléra aux caresses sensuelles de Magnus, il se retourna en restant dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur son cœur pour l'entendre battre, le pharaon le fit reculer avant de le pousser doucement en retenant sa main. Ils se mirent à danser tous les deux dans la cuisine, le souverain le fit tourner dans ses bras en le serrant dans ses bras. Il passa lentement son doigt sur sa peau dans son cou, Alec respira rapidement à l'effleurement du doigt de son époux. Il voulait s'éloigner de lui mais il le retient dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou en le penchant en arrière tout en remontant son nez vers ses lèvres dont il embrassa légèrement, il le redressa en le regardant dans les yeux. Son odeur de pêche et le miel se répandit dans la pièce ce qui rendit ses pupilles dilatés, ils dansaient de nouveau en oubliant complètement la recette. Magnus s'arrêta de danser avant de le prendre dans ses bras en le portant, il l'amena dans leur chambre. Il le déposa sur leur lit, il l'embrassa passionnément. Il déposa plusieurs baisers-papillons sur sa mâchoire avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, il lui fit plusieurs suçons. Il effleura légèrement la bosse d'Alec, il fit rouler son téton entre ses doigts ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il passa légèrement sa langue dessus en le tétant, il écouta les gémissements d'Alec en respirant son odeur de pêche et de miel qui était le signe qu'il était excité. Il grogna de plaisir en repoussant son loup intérieur qui menaçait de sortir pour réclamer l'oméga entre ses bras, il lui enleva son chendjit en le jetant par terre. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, il commença à le masturber ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il fit plusieurs baisers sur son torse avant d'arriver vers son aine, il passa ses lèvres sur sa cuisse intérieure en remontant vers son érection. Il l'embrassa légèrement dessus, il le prit en bouche et commença à le suçoter dans sa bouche. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir en agrippant les draps du lit, le pharaon le prit complètement dans sa gorge en léchant le gland. Il joua avec ses testicules et passa doucement son doigt sur le bord de son intimité qui débordait de son lubrifiant sous la stimulation, l'oméga haleta encore plus en sentant le doigt de son amant effleurer son intimité. L'asiatique voulut retirer son doigt mais un gémissement de protestation le fit arrêter,

\- S'-S'il te plaît bredouilla Alec

\- Tu veux que je mette mon doigt en toi questionna Magnus en se retirant sur son érection

Il hocha la tête en écartant les jambes pour avoir une vue complète sur son intimité, son lubrifiant tachait le lit en faisant une petite mare.

\- Si tu es trop mal à l'aise, on arrête tout demanda Magnus

Il reprit l'érection en bouche et poussa légèrement son doigt en lui ce qui le fit gémir d'inconfort, il bougea légèrement son doigt en lui ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir encore par la double stimulation. Le loup-garou se retenait à grand difficultés en sentant l'étroitesse de son amant par son doigt, il le fit bouger en voyant son lubrification couler à flots. Il accéléra ses succions sur le gland, le jeune homme commença à voir blanc et à se déverser dans la bouche du pharaon. Magnus l'avala dans sa bouche et lécha le gland sans laisser une seule goutte, il retira son doigt de l'antre chaud de l'oméga et le lécha aussi en grognant de plaisir. Son lubrifiant avait le goût du miel parfumé à la pêche ce qui le rendit encore plus gourmand, il se retient de s'abreuver à la source. Il embrassa le front humide de son amant,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec somnolent

Il s'endormit ce qui permit ai souverain d'aller se soulager dans la salle de bain avant de revenir dans le lit avec son oméga, il l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'apparence de loup de Clary et la première attaque de Valentin. Bisous glacées. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: mis en échec de Valentin et pour le sniper je ne crois pas qu'il y avait à cet époque XD **

**Auriane 07: Ravie que tu les adore**

**LolliOta: Ne t'en fais pas pour Alec il sera en sécurité pour le moment allez je te laisse dévorer la suite**

**Alec Barton:"Hachi se recevait toujours le ballon de vollez dans la tête( C'est vrai je n'arrête pas d'avoir le ballon dans la tête" elle était complètement sonnée alors que Satan était en train de grommeler dans son coin" Tu vas encore bouder dans ton coin XD Allez encore un moment chaud dans le prochain chapitre avant de le grand Lemon niark **

**Lavigne 126: Dans le prochain chapitre une idées à toi dans le chapitre avant de le grand Lemon que je te réserve XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 17**_

Alec était en train de danser avec Clary sous les sons des instruments de percussions, la rousse tourna autour de son partenaire tout en tournant sur elle-même. L'oméga battait des pieds en faisant des gestes des bras, il se mit à tourner aussi avant de se mettre derrière sa sœur de cœur en faisant des gestes avec elle. Jocelyn et Simon observaient la danse en souriant, les deux étaient synchro, une personne à l'extérieur aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient en couple tellement leurs mouvements ensemble faisait rappeler ceux d'un couple. Ils terminèrent de danser en faisant une pose, Alec se mit dans une position où il faisait semblant de jouer une flûte traversière et Clary se reposait sur son épaule en posant sa tête. Les deux personnes dans la pièce applaudirent à leur danse, la rousse âgée fit signe aux servantes qu'elles pouvaient partir. Ils sourirent en retirant leurs bracelet de chevilles tous les deux avant de commencer leurs cours de chants, ils chantèrent tous les deux ce qui fit émouvoir la mère de Clary. Après les cours ils allèrent comme à leur habitude au jardin extérieur, la jeune femme monta sur le dos de son frère de cœur en riant qui se mit à courir à travers le palais. Simon les suivait en riant aussi, ils rigolaient en s'allongeant dans leur lieu à tous les trois. Ça faisait trois mois que Maureen fut exécuté et que les éclaireurs de Valentin furent abattus par les soldats de Magnus, le chef de la meute du cercle chercha un moyen grâce à Camille qui les avait rejoints ayant proposé de leur donner des informations concernant la faille dans la force militaire de Magnus. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que le pharaon avait changé de tactique entre-temps, Raphaël en jouant avec l'échiquier avait trouvé plusieurs solutions pour les contraintes. Maia étant commandante lui posa des questions sur les failles de ses tactiques, il répondit à toutes ses questions en répondant en même temps à celles de son Alpha. Il approuva ses tactiques et les garda secrètes pour le moment, ils lui jurèrent de garder le secret avant de les libérer et retourna aux requêtes des sujets. Plus tard il retrouva son époux dans le jardin intérieur en train d'arroser sa plante qui avait bien poussé, Miaou était en train de courir pour sauter dans ses bras, il s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Eh Miaou sourit Magnus

Le chaton avait un peu grandit et ronronna aux caresses de Magnus, Alec sourit et vint l'accueillir. Il l'embrassa chastement, ils s'assirent à l'ombre de l'arbre. Le pharaon était en train de caresser le dos de son amant qui avait la tête enfouit dans son cou,

\- Raphaël a trouvé des tactiques questionna Alec

\- Oui, mais je ne vais pas te les dire Sayang. Ici les murs ont des oreilles, il y a parfois des gens qui peuvent me trahir répondit Magnus

\- Je ne te trahirais jamais promit Alec

\- Ça je n'en doute pas Cinta sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le nez

Il gloussa en se blottissant encore plus dans ses bras, il commença à jouer avec le collier qu'il lui avait offert.

\- Alpha, je suis en train de penser à quelque chose songea Alec

\- Dis-le moi questionna Magnus

\- J'aimerai bien que tu m'apprennes à me défendre, je veux dire au cas où le palais serait attaqué et qu'on essaye de m'avoir alors je saurai me défendre entre-temps. Enfin c'était une suggestion rougit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Alec se mit à triturer ses mains sous son regard insistant, il se mit à réfléchir au pour et au contre de la requête de son oméga. Une part de lui ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse, et une autre partie qui était la plus évidente lui fit une image assez sexy de son époux tenant un arc et des flèches en tirant pour se défendre. Son loup intérieur trépignait d'excitation à cette image, il le musela dans un coin pour le retenir. Il se pencha vers Alec et captura ses lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent dans un baiser passionné.

\- D'accord, je vais t'entraîner à te défendre mais seulement si le palais est attaqué un jour ce qui m'étonnerai car nous avons des forces militaires très féroces déclara Magnus

\- Merci Alpha remercia Alec

Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux en respirant son odeur de chocolat fondu avec une touche de cannelle, il sourit à son odeur. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge et trouvèrent Raphaël qui les regardait amusé de la situation, Magnus soupira en embrassant son amant et se leva pour aller retrouver son conseiller. Alec se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers Jocelyn, il sentit l'odeur de Clary qui était en chaleur.

\- Bonjour mon petit cœur salua Jocelyn

\- Mon Lotus rose est en chaleur déduit Alec

\- Oui, je te laisse t'occuper d'elle conclu Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête et se rendit dans la chambre, Clary était allongé sur le lit habillé d'une tenue léger pour faciliter sa chaleur. Elle était endormit et ouvrit les yeux en le voyant s'installer prés d'elle, elle sourit en le voyant. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front ce qui la fit légèrement gémir de douleur, il prit un chiffon pour essuyer la transpiration sur son corps. Elle gémit de plaisir en sentant la fraîcheur sur son corps en feu, ses os étaient liquéfiés sous la chaleur et chaque geste qu'elle faisait lui donnait des douleurs intenses. Son lubrifiant s'écoulait énormément entre ses cuisses ce qui la rendit inconfortable, l'autre oméga en sachant ce qu'elle traversait l'aida en rinçant un chiffon d'eau froide pour rafraîchir son corps. Il tamponna un peu partout sur son corps quand Jocelyn entra dans la chambre avec de l'encens pour éloigner les Alphas qui sauraient pour la chaleur de Clary, celle-ci se réveilla après s'être rendormis sous la chaleur. Elle sourit en voyant Alec prés d'elle,

\- Hé salua Clary

\- Hé, je suis là, je reste avec toi comme la fois précédente rassura Alec en rinçant le chiffon d'eau

\- Merci…mon…Allie souffla Clary

Il resta à son chevet, sa mère de cœur entra dans la pièce avec un bol de gruau pour sa fille. Le noiraud prit le bol et donna à manger à la rousse, elle mangea quelques cuillères et but énormément d'eau. Elle ouvrit les yeux après sa sieste, elle soupira de douleur en sentant une vague de chaleur la prendre.

\- Ça va aller, encore quelques jours ensuite tu iras mieux promit Alec

\- Je…sais…mais…ça…fait…mal…Allie gémit Clary

\- Je sais moi aussi que ça fait mal, mais ça va vite se terminer rassura Alec

\- Je…veux…un…Alpha…pour…me…sentir…bien commenta Clary

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi qui dis ça, c'est l'oméga en toi qui veut ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui veut ça, je te promets de toujours te protéger promit Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle gémit légèrement de douleur avant de s'endormir de nouveau, il changea l'eau dans le bol avant de revenir avec de l'eau fraîche. Il se remit à tamponner le corps de sa sœur de cœur, il aida Clary à traverser sa chaleur. Elle était toujours reconnaissante que le noiraud soit resté avec lui, comme la fois précédente Alec se rendit dans chaque temple pour donner des offrandes aux dieux pour la guérison de la rousse. Les prêtres étaient heureux de le voir,

\- Les dieux seront heureux de vos offrandes votre altesse déclara le grand prêtre

\- Je fais ça pour que Clary se guérisse très vite de sa chaleur souhaita Alec

\- Evidemment votre altesse répondit le grand prêtre

Clary était émue des offrandes de son frère de cœur, après avoir fait le tour des temples ils se rendirent au palais. Le soir même Magnus était enchanté de le retrouver,

\- Je suis content que biscuit aille mieux maintenant sourit Magnus

\- C'est dur de traverser une chaleur seule, elle n'arrêtait pas de réclamer un Alpha pour soulager ses douleurs de chaleurs raconta Alec en le regardant

\- De toutes manières c'était l'oméga en elle qui a prit sa place pour qu'elle parle ainsi, comme nous notre ornière refait ressortir notre côté Alpha avoua Magnus

Alec rougit légèrement devant l'explication de l'ornière de son Alpha, il se tritura les mains de timidité.

\- As-tu été en ornière en ma présence rougit Alec

Magnus écarquilla les yeux légèrement avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe et acquiescer, l'oméga rougit encore plus en se mordant les lèvres. Il lui prit la main pour jouer avec ses doigts,

\- J'ai préféré partir dans la forêt et laisser mon côté Alpha reprendre le dessus pour ne pas te forcer Cinta. Je ne te blesserai jamais en te forçant à faire quoi que soit que tu refuserais, ça me tuerai de l'intérieur si je te faisais du mal expliqua Magnus en embrassant sa main

\- Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais du mal Alpha, je t'aime et je te fais confiance confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, l'Alpha enfouit sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur ce qui le fit s'apaiser et ronronner. L'oméga fit de même avant de somnoler dans les bras de son époux, il s'endormit dans la chaleur de ses bras et de son odeur. Magnus retira une mèche de ses cheveux devant son front avant de l'embrasser sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

Il le serra dans ses bras et s'endormit à son tour, le lendemain il se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil ce qui le fit gronder doucement. Il sourit en voyant Alec en train de dormir dans ses bras, il l'embrassa chastement sur ses lèvres avant de se lever pour aller dans la forêt. Il se transforma en loup et se mit à courir dans la forêt, il chassa quelques petits animaux en laissant son instinct le submerger. Il se retrouva sur les berges du Nil, il but de l'eau avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, il regarda le Nil s'écouler avant de retourner dans le palais. Il rentra dans le palais et vit son amant en train de dormir sur son coussin en essayant de retrouver son odeur, il s'assit sur le lit et retira les mèches de son front. L'oméga se réveilla sous la caresse de ses cheveux,

\- Bonjour Sayang salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec en souriant

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant d'aller prendre leur bain, ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Jocelyn sourit de joie en voyant le sourire timide d'Alec qui s'était installer sur les jambes de Magnus pour prendre le petit déjeuner, elle l'observa toute la journée comme il était venu danser et chanter avec sa fille. Le soir elle était en train de regarder les étoiles, elle sentit des bras venir l'entourer. Elle tourna la tête pour embrasser son mari passionnément,

\- A quoi tu penses demanda Luke

\- Rien d'autre qu'à mon petit cœur et ma Clary, il restait à son chevet durant sa chaleur. Je suis tellement ravie de voir leur complicité comme un frère et une sœur sourit Jocelyn

\- Je sais sourit Luke

Elle fit un regard triste ce qui ne lui échappa pas, il lui caressa ses cheveux roux pour la consoler de son regard triste.

\- Je voudrais vraiment te donner un enfant souhaita Jocelyn

Ils avaient essayé plusieurs fois d'avoir un enfant après la naissance de Clary, Catarina avait examiné Jocelyn qui avait déclarer que la rousse pouvait encore d'avoir des enfants. Luke soupira longuement en l'embrassant sur la tempe,

\- Nous avions discuté sur le sujet à ce que je sache, qu'importe que nous n'ayons pas eu d'enfant. Je te fais rappeler que je considère Clary comme ma fille alors cesse d'être triste proposa Luke en lui caressant la joue

\- Tu as toujours les bon mots pour me réconforter sourit Jocelyn

\- Parce je t'aime beaucoup avec Clary vous êtes mes femmes que j'aime sourit Luke amoureusement

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de partir dans leur chambre pour faire une étreinte charnelle, quatre semaines plus tard Jocelyn était en train de regarder son fils de cœur et sa fille en train de danser ensemble. Simon était présent et les regardait danser,

\- Bon maintenant le chant mes chéris, déclara Jocelyn en tapant dans les mains

Le duo commençait à chanter ensemble tous les deux, ils se regardaient de temps en temps. La rousse fut émue encore une fois avant de sourire et de les embrasser sur le front,

\- Bon vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez tous les deux déclara Jocelyn

\- Super se réjouit Clary en sautant sur le dos d'Alec qui riait

\- On part proposa Simon

Ils sortirent de la pièce avant que Jocelyn ne se remette à la tapisserie, elle était en train de faire sa tapisserie quand elle sentit soudainement un vertige. Elle souffla avant de s'arrêter, elle se leva et alla prendre un verre d'eau. Elle se sentit un peu mieux et retourna à sa tapisserie, entre-temps le trio se retrouva dans le jardin extérieur. Alec déposa la rousse par terre, ils s'assirent ensemble et commencèrent à discuter tout en mangeant les biscuits que Simon avait apportés depuis la cuisine.

\- Dis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas dégourdir les pattes proposa Simon

\- C'est vrai, tu viens Allie proposa Clary

\- Bien sûr mais je n'ai pas de forme de loup rappela Alec

\- Tu monteras sur mon dos rassura Clary en se levant

Ils se rendirent dans la forêt, le noiraud regarda les deux se transformer sous ses yeux en loup. Clary était une louve rousse avec des oreilles noires, Simon était un loup gris clairs. Ils avaient la taille d'un cheval adulte, Clary poussa son museau sur le ventre d'Alec ce qui le fit rire. Elle s'allongea pour qu'il puisse monter sur son dos,

\- Vous êtes beaux tous les deux sous votre forme de loup complimenta Alec

Simon gronda de joie avec Clary, ils s'élancèrent tous les deux dans la forêt ce qui fit rire le noiraud. Il regarda autour de lui ce qui le fit s'émerveiller de voir la forêt différente, ils arrivaient à un lieu assez éloigné de la forêt. La rousse s'accroupit de nouveau en laissant Alec se mettre sur ses pieds, les deux reprirent leur apparence humaine.

\- C'est merveilleux ici s'émerveilla Alec

\- C'est une partie de la forêt et on est assez éloigné du palais indiqua Clary

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux d'être éloigné du palais sans protection questionna Alec inquiet

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'aventure dans la forêt ainsi rassura Simon

L'autre oméga prit la main du jeune homme et l'emmena un peu plus profondément dans la forêt, ils se mirent à courir un peu en respirant un peu l'air que procurait la forêt. Magnus était en pleine séance avec ses conseillers et ses ministres concernant les nouvelles tactiques militaires que proposait Raphaël sans les révéler,

\- Majesté, Valentin peut nous attaquer n'importe quand. Que proposez-vous en sachant que Camille a dû s'allier avec eux demanda un conseiller

\- Valentin n'est pas au point stupide pour attaquer sans réfléchir à un plan, son fils a peut-être révéler chacune de nos failles mais il sait que ce sera l'issue de la bataille décréta Magnus en se redressant sur son trône

\- Concernant Dame Camille interrogea un ministre

\- Camille n'est plus la bienvenue en Egypte et dans la meute, elle est une bannie et aussi une traîtresse. Elle a commis un crime grave en s'attaquant à la reine de la meute d'Egypte qui est un crime passible de mort répondit Luke

Magnus serra les accoudoirs de son trône sous sa colère, son odeur d'Alpha se répandit dans la pièce ce qui les fit frémir tous de soumission à part Luke et Raphaël.

\- Le nom de cette traîtresse ne sera plus prononcé dans l'enceinte du palais, elle est considérée comme une criminelle déclara Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit tout le monde en montrant leur nuque

Après s'être promené dans la forêt ils rentrèrent dans le palais, ils retournèrent dans le jardin extérieur. Alec trempa ses pieds dans l'eau, son chaton enroulé prés de lui. Clary était en train de manger un biscuit alors que Simon était en train de parler de sa nouvelle recette qu'il allait faire prochainement,

\- Tu entends Allie interrogea Simon

L'oméga avait la tête ailleurs en rêvant de la forme de loup de son Alpha, il se réveilla de son rêve éveillé. Il se tourna vers le béta qui haussa un sourcil en le voyant dans ses pensés,

\- Tu disais quoi Simmi interrogea

\- A quoi es-tu en train de songer questionna Simon curieux

\- Je-Je-je- ne pensais à rien, bredouilla Alec en rougissant

La rousse sourit malicieusement en comprenant à quoi est ce qu'il était en train de penser, elle se redressa pour être assis en le regardant.

\- Tu étais en train d'imaginer la forme de loup de Magnus déduit Clary

Il rougit furieusement en se triturant les mains, le duo sourit à sa timidité. Le Béta le rassura en passant une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Ne t'en fais pas on ne sait pas nous aussi à quoi sa majesté ressemble révéla Simon

\- Est-ce vrai s'étonna Alec

\- Oui, c'est quelque chose que personne dans tout l'Egypte ne sait pas. Les formes de loups de la lignée des Bane sont secret, à part la reine seule à qui ils peuvent montrer leurs formes expliqua Clary

\- Par contre la lignée de sa majesté sont des véritables Alpha renchérit Simon

\- Des véritables Alphas, demanda Alec curieux

\- Tu ne sais pas les hiérarchique entre les trois genres secondaires questionna Simon

\- Si Simmi mais c'est la première fois que je l'entends concernant les véritables Alphas répondit Alec

La rousse se leva et se mit prés de son frère de cœur ayant pris un bâton, elle dessina un pyramide sur le sol.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a trois genres secondaires, à savoir les Alphas, les betas, les omégas. Il existe parmi les Alphas, des Alphas qui ne sont pas comme les autres. On les appelle les Véritables Alphas, ils peuvent commander des Alphas en dessous d'eux. La légende raconte que leurs yeux sont un pur doré qui révèlent qu'ils sont des véritables Alphas, et la lignée de Magnus sont des véritables Alphas mais personne ne sait pas à quoi ressemble leur forme de loup expliqua Clary

Il hocha la tête en écoutant les explications de sa meilleure amie, ils continuèrent à discuter avant de se séparer pour aller se préparer pour le banquet. L'Alpha était déjà présent dans la chambre et sourit en le voyant arrivé avec Miaou dans sa main, ils s'embrassèrent en allant prenant dans leur bain.

\- Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui questionna Magnus en l'embrassant sur l'épaule nu

\- Comme d'habitude, j'ai entraîné avec ma Lotus rose avant de me promener avec Simmi et Lotus rose dans la forêt. Ils m'ont montrés leurs formes de loup-garou raconta Alec

Le pharaon était étonné que le duo lui ait montrer leur forme de loup, il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Je suis content qu'ils t'aient montré leurs formes de loups commenta Magnus

\- Ils m'ont dit aussi à ton sujet que personne n'a jamais vu ta forme de loup révéla Alec en le regardant

\- Il n'y a que mes parents qui ont vu ma forme de loup, mais pour toi je te ferrai montrer un jour promit Magnus

\- Je sais, je pense que tu es beau sous ta forme de Loup-garou rougit Alec

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa d'une baiser langoureux, ils terminèrent leur bain pour se préparer à aller au banquer pour le dîner. Cependant au même moment Valentin était en train de rassembler un petit groupe d'homme Alpha pour attaquer la frontière de l'Egypte et pénétrer à l'intérieur,

\- Bien nous allons attaquer la meute de Bane et nous accaparer son territoire, pas de quartier. Si vous rencontrez des omégas alors capturez –les, si vous rencontrez deux femmes aux cheveux rousses capturez-les aussi mais gardez les inconscientes ordonna Valentin

\- Bien Alpha répondit sa troupe

Ils se préparèrent pour attaquer, Jonathan vint voir son père. Valentin se tourna vers son fils et l'emmena assez éloigné du campement qu'ils avaient établi,

\- Ecoute-moi mon fils, si je me fais capturez ou pire si je suis mort, je veux que tu reprends les rênes de la meute à ma place proposa valentin

\- Bien évidemment père, je suis ton fils sourit Jonathan

\- Je le sais mais je voudrais aussi que tu continue notre commerce d'omégas, au cas où tu arrives à capturez ta garce de sœur. Fais-lui un enfant assez vite pour que la lignée des Morgenstern reste pur sans aucun sang ne vienne le contaminé déclara Valentin

\- Ne t'en fait pas père je le ferrai promit Jonathan

Il tapota sur le dos de son fils avant de rejoindre sa petite troupe, Camille qui avait écouté la conversation entre les deux regarda le père partir sous le regard sans émotions du fils, ce dernier lui lança un regard noir. Camille entra dans la tente qu'on lui avait fournis, elle prépara ses affaires pour partir rapidement.

\- Si Valentin échoue alors je partirai rapidement avant que je ne me fasse tuée par son connard de fils décréta Camille en rassemblant ses affaires

Valentin attaqua la frontière ce qui fit alerter les soldats, un soldat arriva rapidement dans la cité pour avertir de l'attaque. Magnus était en train de manger en caressant le flanc de la cuisse d'Alec, Maia poussa la porte avec un air grave sur le visage et s'inclina rapidement en montrant sa nuque.

\- Majesté, Valentin vient d'attaquer la frontière et se dirige vers la cité pour l'attaquer signala Maia

Magnus serra les dents, son odeur d'Alpha dominant se répandit dans la pièce ce qui les fit tous montrer leur soumission. Il se leva en posant son amant sur le trône,

**\- QU'ON APPORTE MON ARMURE ET PREPARER MES CHEVAUX, MAIA VA PREPARER LES SOLDATS POUR REPOUSSER NOS ENNEMIS. RAPHAËL SONNE LES CORNES POUR SIGNALER UNE ATTAQUE ET QUE TOUS RESTENT CHEZ EUX** ordonna Magnus d'un ton dominant

\- Oui votre majesté répondit Raphaël en montrant sa nuque par soumission

Le souverain mit fin au banquet pour se préparer à repousser les ennemis, Alec prit peur à la situation en répandant une odeur de citron. Le pharaon se tourna vers lui et lui caressa la joue pour le réconforter,

\- Je te jure que je reviendrai en vie promit Magnus

Alec mit sa main sur la sienne en fermant les yeux, il retira sa main en voyant les servants apporter son armure. L'oméga se leva du trône et le laissa s'habiller de son armure, il vit passer l'épée de son Alpha. Il arrêta le servant pour prendre l'épée, il s'avança vers lui en tenant son épée. Magnus qui cherchait son épée la vit dans les mains de son oméga, ce dernier la tendit vers lui.

\- Jure-moi que tu me reviendras vivant encore une fois demanda Alec les larmes aux yeux

Magnus le regarda et s'inclina devant lui en montrant sa nuque par soumission,

\- Je te le promets ma reine que je reviendrai vivant promis Magnus encore une fois

Une larme d'Alec tomba sur l'épée avant de sécher, l'Alpha prit son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau. Il s'approcha de son époux et l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Je t'aime Alexander avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Alpha répondit Alec

Il le laissa en se dirigeant vers son chariot, Alec le suivit et s'arrêta vers l'escalier qui sortait du palais. Magnus s'en alla avec ses soldats, ils se dirigèrent vers la troupe de Valentin. Ils se battirent les un contres autres, Maia était en train de massacrer bon nombre des hommes de Valentin. Raphaël était en train de combattre lui aussi ayant fournis une tactique militaires à Maia, Valentin vit une occasion pour tuer Magnus en s'approchant de lui. Il était sur le point de s'avancer quand une formation de soldat se mit devant le pharaon pour le protéger, il cracha de frustration. L'Alpha rugit de fureur ce qui fit frémir tous les hommes sur le champ de bataille, le vieil homme vit que la situation s'échappait à son contrôle.

\- ON BAT EN RETRAIT, FUYONS ordonna Valentin

Ils se mirent à battre en retraite pour fuir, Magnus ordonna à ce qu'on les poursuive et capturer Valentin. Ce dernier se mit à sacrifier ses hommes pour sauver sa peau, il arriva à son campement.

\- VITE LES HOMMES DE MAGNUS SONT A NOTRE TROUSSES, PARTONS VITE ordonna Valentin

Camille entre-temps avait pris la poudre d'escampette bien avant que Valentin n'arrive au campement, Magnus ordonna de rentrer au palais.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la famille de Magnus et la grossesse de Jocelyn. Bisous glacées. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Auriane 07: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre **

**Alec Barton: Pour te répondre à ta question: Eh bien Alec n'a pas de forme de loup-garou comme il est un humain et il a juste l'immortalité de Magnus avec lui c'est tout. Moment chaud dans ce chapitre " Cri de Satan alors que Hachi se met à chanter le générique de Minus et Cortex" Je pense que c'est vous Minus et Cortex " Les deux se mirent à rire diaboliquement"**

**Maia 0067: C'est vrai que c'était un moyen rapide pour l'éliminer rapidement mais bon XD pour le combat je n'ai pas encore décidé pour le moment **

**Lavigne 126: Alec est un oméga humain et non un loup, il partage simplement l'immortalité de Magnus c'est tout mais bon concernant tes idées ça m'a donné des idées concernant la nuit de noce de nos tourtereaux **

**Cindy: Je suis contente pour toi que tu es récupérait ton mari mais ma fics N'EST PAS FACEBOOK comme je l'ai fait exprimée au debut de cette histoire alors soit tu me dit que tu as une fics que je lirai volontiers ou ce que tu en penses de mon histoire mais je ne suis pas interréssé par les magies ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec était en train de dormir quand il se réveilla en souriant en voyant son amant prés de lui, il se mit à regarder Magnus qui était encore endormit. Son oméga intérieur était en train de ronronner de bonheur à l'odeur de son Alpha, il se sentait protégé en étant dans ses bras. Le pharaon se réveilla de son sommeil pour voir Alec en train de le regarder amoureusement, il se pencha légèrement pour capturer ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser passionnément, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en faisant des baisers-papillons avant de le chatouiller. L'oméga éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de son Alpha, son odeur de chocolat fondu avec une touche de cannelle se répandit dans leur chambre. Ses narines se dilatèrent à l'odeur, il l'embrassa de nouveau ce qui le fit sourire. Ils se saluèrent avant de se lever pour aller prendre leur bain, Alec était assis et profita des caresses de son époux qui le savonnait sans gestes indécents. Ils allèrent prendre leurs petits déjeuners avec tout le monde avant de vaquer chacun à leurs occupations, Alec retrouva Clary et Simon à l'appartement de Jocelyn. Le noiraud était légèrement inquiet pour sa mère de cœur en la voyant un peu pâle, elle le rassura avant de commencer les cours de danse et de chant pour eux. Ça ferait un mois que Valentin avait essayé d'attaquer la cité, Magnus et ses soldats l'avaient repoussé bien loin de la frontière de l'Egypte. Sa meute et lui s'étaient enfuis comme des lâches, Camille avait fuit aussi bien avant son retour au camp ayant peur de ce que ferait Jonathan en reprenant les rênes de la meute. Elle chercha désespérément une solution à son problème, elle partit au nord pour trouver une meute subtile de l'aider. Quand à valentin il avait décidé de reprendre des forces et des soldats avant de revenir attaquer l'Egypte, il réfléchit en faisant des alliances avec différentes meutes. A part ça Jocelyn était tombé malade ayant des nausées chaque matin, elle était pâle et énormément fatiguée. Tous étaient inquiet à son sujet et Catarina avait proposé de l'examiner, elle l'avait rassuré que c'était un petit virus qu'elle avait dû attraper sans rien de grave. Elle s'assit en sentant une fatigue l'envahir, elle regarda le duo danser comme à leur habitude.

\- Clary, ralentis tes pas tu ne suis pas la musique et toi mon petit cœur plus souple et cesse de te crisper ainsi guida Jocelyn

Ils hochèrent la tête et écoutèrent les indications de la rousse avant de terminer la danse, ils se reposèrent en enlevant leurs bracelets de chevilles. Alec se tourna et vit le regard pâle de sa mère de cœur, elle le rassura qu'elle allait très bien. Ils commencèrent leurs chants en jouant de la lyre avant de terminer. Elle les libéra et sourit en les voyant partir, elle fronça les sourcils avant de se lever pour aller vomir dans un pot. Elle se rinça la bouche avant de s'allonger un peu, au même moment le trio était en train de discuter l'état de Jocelyn.

\- Je suis inquiet pour elle, elle est très pâle en ce moment constata Alec

\- En même temps elle vomit depuis un mois tous les matins, le souci c'est qu'elle ne veut pas se faire ausculter par Catarina soupira Clary

\- Luke ne peut pas la convaincre d'y aller questionna Simon

\- Non papa a déjà essayer de la convaincre autant de convaincre un mur de parler répondit Clary

Alec était inquiet à son sujet ne voulant pas perdre la seule personne qu'il considérait comme sa mère, il avait peur pour elle.

\- On pourrait dire à Catarina de l'ausculter proposa Alec

\- Malgré ça elle ne voudra pas, papa et moi nous avons essayé plusieurs fois mais sans succès souffla Clary

\- Et si on demande à Catarina ce qu'elle a proposa Simon

\- Simmi, tu es fantastique super idée sourit Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, Catarina les accueillit en sortant d'une petite pièce où elle était en train de ranger ses potions.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous trois questionna Catarina

\- Tu sais que maman est malade et elle refuse catégoriquement de se faire ausculter alors est ce que si on te disait ses symptômes tu pourrais nous le dire demanda Clary

\- Bien sûr, dîtes moi ses symptômes questionna Catarina

\- Elle vomit tous les matins, elle est toujours fatiguée avec le tournis. Elle a des sautes d'humeur, je le peux dire car elle venait de s'énerver avec papa avant d'éclater en sanglot dans ses bras. Elle mange beaucoup et parfois non énuméra Clary

Catarina réfléchit aux symptômes que lui disait la rousse, elle se mit à sourire en comprenant ce que Jocelyn avait.

\- Je sais ce qu'elle a mais il faut qu'elle vienne me voir pour que je confirme mes théories sourit Catarina

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle a questionna Simon

\- Oh que oui mais comme je viens te dire il faut que je confirme répondit Catarina

Le trio hochèrent la tête et se rendirent dans le jardin extérieur pour discuter sur les suppositions de l'état de Jocelyn, au même moment Luke était inquiet de l'état de sa femme ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Magnus. Il attendit la fin de la réunion pour discuter avec lui,

\- L'état de Jocelyn est toujours le même conclu Magnus

\- Elle refuse de se faire ausculter par Catarina, je suis inquiet pour sa santé souffla Luke

\- Tu veux que je lui ordonne d'aller vérifier son état proposa Magnus

\- Non votre majesté, ça ira. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligé d'y aller répondit Luke

Le pharaon hocha la tête et alla rejoindre son oméga qui était dans le jardin intérieur, il était en train d'arroser son rosier. Il sourit en voyant son chat en train de courir derrière les papillons, Alec se tourna vers son Alpha et déposa le seau pour aller se refugier dans ses bras. Il lui caressa la joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Comment a été la réunion d'aujourd'hui interrogea Alec

\- Comme d'habitude, je fais une pause avant de reprendre les audiences avec les sujets répondit Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Pourrais-je t'accompagner demanda Alec

\- Tu n'as pas à me demander Cinta, tu peux venir autant de fois que tu veux souffla Magnus

Il se pencha de nouveau pour capturer ses lèvres, ils s'assirent au pied de leur arbre en étant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alec fit part de son inquiétude au sujet de Jocelyn,

\- Jocelyn va se faire ausculter si elle a envie alors cesse de t'inquiéter en plus si Catarina réagit comme cela ça veut dire que Jocelyn va bien rassura Magnus

\- J'ai peur Alpha malgré tout souffla Alec

\- Elle va bien rassura Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur d'Alpha, son odeur fit envoler tout ses peurs et ses inquiétudes. Le pharaon était heureux que son amant se détende à son odeur, après un moment à eux ils allèrent écouter les requêtes des sujets. Plus tard Luke entra dans l'appartement pour voir sa femme en train de faire des tapisseries, elle tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

\- Je vois que tu vas mieux constata Luke

\- Je t'avais dit que j'allais mieux sourit Jocelyn

\- Malgré tout je suis inquiet à ton sujet s'inquiéta Luke

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, Clary entra et se cacha la vue en les voyant tout en gloussant. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sous les sourires de ses parents, ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Alec et Magnus étaient dans le bain,

\- J'ai déjà perdu ma mère et je ne veux pas perdre une personne que j'aime encore une fois confessa Alec en posant la tête sur son épaule

\- Je te comprends Sayang, elle ira mieux rassura Magnus

Alec ferma les yeux en sentant son odeur qui l'apaisa, le souverain savonna son corps et l'embrassa avant de le rincer. Ils allèrent au banquet pour le dîner avant d'aller se promener dans le palais, l'oméga était allongé au sol alors que Magnus le surplombait. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Alpha répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, le pharaon eut un brin de malice et commença à le chatouiller ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Alec riait avant de faire un geste qui le fit basculer dans l'eau, le noiraud eut peur en voyant le souverain trempé et surpris d'être trempé.

\- Je suis désolé Alpha, je ne voulais pas te faire tomber dans l'eau s'excusa Alec

\- Tu vas me payer ça Alexander décréta Magnus en l'attrapant

Magnus le serra avant de secouer la tête pour envoyer des gouttelettes d'eau sur lui, il riait en essayant de s'échapper des gouttelettes d'eau. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, l'asiatique reprit son bain avant de retourner dans le lit. Alec était en train de jouer avec son chat, il sourit en observant la scène.

\- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir offert ce chaton sourit Magnus

\- Je l'adore sourit Alec

\- Je sais que tu l'adore sourit Magnus en montant sur le lit

Alec vint se blottir dans ses bras avant de s'endormir, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il s'endormit à son tour, le lendemain Alec et Clary venaient de chanter en jouant de la lyre. Jocelyn applaudit avec Simon qui était présent en les observant,

\- Bien vous deux, vous allez commencer à danser décréta Jocelyn en tapant des mains

Clary se mit à s'asseoir par terre et commença à bouger les bras au son de la musique que les servants jouaient, elle se mit doucement debout en tournant sur elle-même. Elle tapa légèrement les pieds en faisant tinter ses bracelets, elle se tourna à demi quand Alec vint la rejoindre en passant derrière elle. Ils firent comme s'ils étaient un couple amoureux, Alec la souleva pour la faire tourner avant de passer devant elle. Clary mit ses mains sur son torse, il prit ses mains avant de l'amener devant lui. Il lui caressa sa joue ce qui la fit rougir de timidité en tournant la tête, la rousse le regarda avant de passer derrière lui en lui caressant ses épaules. Ils dansèrent lentement avant que le jeune homme ne la prenne dans ses bras de nouveau en la soulevant dans les airs, il dansa en tapant des pieds tout en faisant résonner ses bracelets de cheville. Ils firent en même temps tout en se touchant comme ils étaient amoureux, ils se tournaient avant de faire une pose. Jocelyn et Simon applaudirent à leur danse qui était parfaite, Magnus qui avait regardé leur danse par derrière le paravent entra dans la pièce.

\- Vraiment parfait tous les deux comme si vous étiez un couple ensemble complimenta Magnus

\- Je ne peux pas rêver mieux qu'un meilleur danseur qu'Allie sourit Clary en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Ça c'est vrai sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Jocelyn eut les larmes aux yeux en les voyant ainsi, Simon bouda dans son coin.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, je ne peux pas faire quelque chose avec vous deux à part les biscuits bouda Simon

\- Tu es notre moitié à tous les deux Simmi sourit Alec en lui tendant les bras

Il se blottit dans les bras du duo, Magnus et Jocelyn les regardaient en souriant. Elle commença à avoir le tournis avant de s'asseoir sur le coussin en se tenant la tête,

\- Maman s'inquiéta Clary

\- Tout va bien rassura Jocelyn

\- Il faut que tu aille voir Catarina proposa Magnus

\- Je vais bien, rassurez-vous rassura Jocelyn en souriant

Ils hochèrent la tête sceptique avant que le couple ne les laissent dans la pièce pour aller faire audience ensemble, le soir ils prirent leurs bains et allèrent au banquet. Alec s'endormit dans les bras de son amant, il lui enleva ses mèches de cheveux sur son front avant de l'embrasser sur son front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il s'endormit dans son odeur en le serrant dans ses bras, le lendemain il se réveilla par les rayons du soleil et grommela. Il fusilla le soleil, il tourna la tête et vit son amant en train de dormir. Il lui caressa la joue légèrement avant de se lever pour aller dans la forêt, il se transforma en loup et laissa son instinct primaire sortir. Il chassa des petits animaux avant de boire de l'eau du fleuve avant de revenir dans le palais, entre-temps Alec était réveillé et ne vit pas le pharaon dans le lit. Il commença à s'inquiéter quand il entra dans la pièce, le souverain sourit en le voyant réveillé.

\- Bonjour Cinta salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec

Il monta sur le lit et l'embrassa passionnément, l'oméga se mit à ronronner d'excitation en sentant l'odeur de son Alpha. Étant partit chasser son odeur d'Alpha était plus prononcé à savoir qu'il sentait le bois de santal avec l'odeur musqué d'Alpha, Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour le respirer. Magnus gloussa par le ronronnement de son oméga sous son odeur, il lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant. Le noiraud était presque sur ses jambes et commença à l'embrasser, il geignit d'excitation en caressant le torse de son Alpha. Ce dernier se mit à grogner en sentant l'odeur d'excitation du noiraud, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Ils s'embrassaient jusqu'à ne plus avoir plus de souffle, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils se jetèrent sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre, l'Alpha le fit s'allonger sur le lit avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou. Il mordit son lobe d'oreille ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, le pharaon eut un éclair de lucidité avant de reculer. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant, ce dernier avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les lèvres rougit et enflées par ses baisers. Son loup intérieur se réjouit à la vue en voulant plus,

\- Il faut qu'on aille prendre le petite déjeuner lâcha Magnus encore essoufflé

Alec se redressa légèrement en hochant la tête, ils allèrent prendre leur bain ensemble ce qui fut difficile pour l'Alpha. Pendant leurs folles embrassades le lubrifiant d'Alec avait légèrement coulé entre ses cuisses, il déglutit et se retient de se jeter sur le noiraud et le faire crier grâce. Ils se rendirent à la salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner, après ça Magnus voulait profiter de la journée avec son amant. Il l'emmena dans un endroit qu'il lui tenait à cœur, dans une salle il y avait des fresques de portrait de profil. Il y avait des statutes de bustes en argile, le pharaon l'emmena devant un buste d'un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Magnus.

\- Je te présente mon père le pharaon Asmodée présenta Magnus en montrant le portait du pharaon

\- Il te ressemble beaucoup gloussa Alec

\- Je sais, la seule chose que j'ai hérité de ma mère et la forme de son visage sinon j'ai tout pris de mon père sourit Magnus

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers un autre buste qui ressemblait à tous les deux,

\- Ce pharaon était mon grand-père, je ne l'ai pas connu cependant. D'après ce qu'avait raconté mon père il était un grand pharaon et meilleur Alpha, une légende raconte que quand il se transformait en loup-garou et qu'il marchait toute la terre se mettait à trembler raconta Magnus

Il lui montra plusieurs portraits des anciens pharaons de sa famille, Alec était émerveillé par les portraits des anciens pharaons qui avaient précédé son Alpha. Il l'emmena vers une autre pièce c'était des bustes de femmes, il lui montra les femmes qui l'avaient précédait avant de montrer deux femmes en dernier.

\- Voici ma grand-mère, elle était une Alpha. Mon père me disait qu'elle était très belle, elle n'aimait pas être une reine qui se vautrait dans la richesse et laissa son mari gouverner le pays. Elle gouvernait le pays aussi en même temps que mon grand-père, elle n'avait pas peur d'aller sur le champ de bataille pour combattre. C'est grâce à elle que les femmes de la meute ont pris exemple en s'affirmant d'après ce que mon père m'a raconté sur elle raconta Magnus

Alec était impressionné par ce que disait son époux sur sa grand-mère, ils passèrent au dernier buste.

\- Voici…commença Magnus

\- Ta mère, je l'ai reconnu souffla Alec

Le souverain hocha la tête en le regardant, l'oméga s'approcha et détailla la statute de l'ancienne reine et la mère de Magnus.

\- Elle était tellement magnifique complimenta Alec

\- Je te remercie, ma mère était un oméga et elle était douce et gentille. Elle était une reine un peu semblable à ma grand-mère, elle adorait aller jouer avec les enfants des sujets et leurs apprendre à écrire et à lire. Toute la meute l'aimait profondément, mon père était complètement amoureux d'elle. Quand mon père fut assassiné et que j'ai tué son tueur, ma mère est morte en même temps que mon père car leur lien faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre raconta Magnus

L'oméga lui prit la main en appuyant dessus, l'Alpha sentit son odeur de vanille pour le réconforter. Ils passèrent la journée dans la pièce en racontant à Alec l'histoire de sa famille, l'oméga était heureux d'en savoir en peu plus sur son Alpha. Après le banquet ils se rendirent dans la chambre, Alec était en train de caresser la joue de Magnus.

\- Merci de m'avoir raconté l'histoire de ta famille remercia Alec

\- Je devais te la raconter car tu es la reine de la meute d'Egypte et mon oméga sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de transformer le baiser en un baiser passionné, le pharaon le fit s'allonger sur le lit et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il lui caressa son torse en effleurant sa peau ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, il mordilla légèrement sa peau avant de passer vers son torse. Il lécha le téton en le faisant rouler entre ses dents, Alec gémit de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Le souverain pinça l'autre téton entre ses doigts, il sentit le morceau de chair se durcit entre ses mains. Il se retira et fit plusieurs baisers sur son ventre avant d'arriver vers son chendjit, il l'embrassa légèrement.

\- Puis-je…demanda Magnus

Alec acquiesça la tête et le regarda enlever son vêtement pour le jeter dans un coin de la pièce, l'asiatique commença à le masturber légèrement avant de le prendre en bouche. L'oméga rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, l'Alpha était en train de suçoter le gland avant de le prendre dans la gorge. Son loup intérieur grondait d'excitation en sentant son lubrifiant s'écouler sur le lit en le tachant, l'odeur de pêche et de miel d'Alec se répandit dans la pièce signe qu'il était excité. Magnus se retira de son érection et le regarda,

\- S-S-S-S'il te-te-te plaît bredouilla Alec rougit par le plaisir

\- Tu veux que je te doigte comme la dernière fois interrogea Magnus

Il hocha la tête avec véhémence, le pharaon l'embrassa amoureusement avant de reprendre son gland en bouche. Il inséra son doigt en lui et le fit bouger à l'intérieur de lui, l'oméga rejeta sa tête en serrant les draps du lit en criant de plaisir. Magnus se retenait difficilement en sentant l'étroitesse de son amant, il retira son doigt ne pouvant plus supporter. Il le regarda et le fit allonger sur le ventre doucement,

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance questionna Magnus

\- Ou-Ou-Oui bredouilla Alec

\- Stoppe-moi si je vais trop loin et que tu es mal à l'aise de ce que je vais te faire. L'importance c'est toi d'accord demanda Magnus

Il acquiesça la tête, le souverain l'embrassa sur la nuque avant de faire descendre ses lèvres vers ses deux globes de chairs. Il l'ouvrit doucement en regardant le lubrifiant d'Alec s'écouler par quantité ce qui le fit gronder de plaisir, il passa sa langue sur son intimité en goûtant son nectar. L'asiatique gronda de plaisir en goûtant le nectar de son amant, son lubrifiant avait le goût du miel avec une touche de pêche. Son lubrifiant était le nectar des dieux pour le loup-garou qui en voulait plus, il faufila sa langue à l'intérieur de lui pour s'abreuver encore plus. Alec se mit à hurler de plaisir sous la langue de son amant, plus il prenait du plaisir plus Magnus s'abreuvait de son nectar. Il n'en pouvait plus et se mit à jouir sur le lit en faisant encore plus couler de son lubrifiant pour Magnus. Il se retira en se léchant les lèvres, il le fit se retourner pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Tu vas bien demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête en l'attirant dans ses bras, Alec sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse et comprit que c'était l'érection de son amant.

\- Repose-toi je vais dans la salle de bain décréta Magnus en se levant

Le noiraud le retient par la main pour l'empêcher de partir, il l'attira encore une fois dans ses bras.

\- Je-Je-Je veux le faire se proposa Alec

\- Tu n'es pas obligé décréta Magnus

Il secoua la tête et lui enleva son chendjit à son tour avant de commencer à le masturber à son tour, Magnus le guidait pour lui faire plaisir. Il poussa un rugissement de plaisir avant de se déverser dans les mains de son oméga, ce dernier gloussa en sentant l'odeur du sperme de son Alpha et se mit à le déguster en fermant les yeux. Le loup intérieur de Magnus trépignait de joie en voyant la scène, il l'embrassa avant de le voir somnoler. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de le regarder s'endormit,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard Jocelyn était en train de regarder Alec et Clary en train de danser, elle était en train de taper des mains pour leur donner le tempo quand elle sentit un vertige la prendre soudainement.

\- Maman s'inquiéta Clary

Le temps qu'elle lève la main pour la rassurer, elle s'évanouit dans le vide fort heureusement Simon la prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- MAMAN cria Clary

\- Vite il faut qu'elle voit Catarina signala Simon en la portant dans ses bras

Alec se leva aussi et couru en oubliant de retirer ses bracelets de chevilles qui résonnaient dans tout le palais, il ouvrit la porte vers la salle du trône. Magnus tourna la tête et sourit de voir l'oméga pénétrait dans la salle du trône, son sourire se fana en voyant l'air grave de son oméga.

\- Luke, viens vite c'est Jocelyn avertis Alec

Luke se tourna vers Magnus qui hocha la tête pour le laisser partir, il suivit sa reine jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Catarina était en train d'examiner la rousse qui était encore inconsciente, elle se réveilla en mettant la main sur sa tête.

\- Oui suis-je demanda Jocelyn

\- Tu es dans l'infirmerie et tu t'es évanouis raconta Catarina

\- J'avais juste un vertige souvient Jocelyn

\- Malheureusement tu ne vas pas partir tout de suite, il faut que je t'examine signala Catarina en l'examinant

Jocelyn se résigna à se laisser faire, Luke arriva au même moment inquiet et attendit le pronostique de Catarina. Celle-ci ressortit avec un sourire sur les lèvres,

\- Comment elle va s'inquiéta Luke

\- Elle va bien sourit Catarina en regardant Jocelyn sortir à son tour de la salle

Elle rougissait avec un air rêveur, elle regarda son mari qui était inquiet et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu as questionna Luke

\- Luke, je suis enceinte rougit Jocelyn encore plus

\- Quoi s'étonna Luke

\- J'attends un enfant sourit Jocelyn

\- Nous allons avoir un enfant, c'est tellement merveilleux s'écria Luke de joie

Il la prit dans ses bras en la faisant tourner, Clary ayant entendu la nouvelle sautait sur place tellement elle était excitée de la nouvelle. Elle sauta dans les bras d'Alec et de Simon,

\- Je vais être grande sœur, par Hathor et Bastet, je vous remercie infiniment pria Clary

\- Félicitation mon lotus félicita Alec

\- Merci remercia Clary

Magnus vint les rejoindre et salua Catarina,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Votre majesté, nous avons l'honneur de vous dire nous attendons un enfant. Jocelyn est enceinte révéla Luke heureux

\- Félicitation Luke et Jocelyn vraiment tout mes vœux de bonheur souhaita Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le dernier cadeau de Magnus et l'instinct maternel de Jocelyn. Bisous glacées. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre XD allez la suite **

**Maia 0067: Je ne vais pas les sauts d'humeur de Jocelyn mais par contre les insultes pour l'accouchement sera là XD **

**Lavigne 126: J'adore tes idées et j'espère que u vas aimer celle de demain car c'est le Lemon avec un grand L niark niark XD prévois un congélateur **

**Alec Barton : tu as intérêt de te rattraper demain XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec gloussait envoyant sa mère de cœur en train de manger des cornichons avec du miel sous les regards dégoûtés de Clary et de Simon, ils tirèrent la langue avant que la rousse ne se mette en place avec le noiraud pour leur cours de danse. Ils commencèrent à danser sous les regards de Jocelyn et de Simon, Madzie arriva et fut émerveillée de les voir danser à son tour. Ils étaient en train de danser en tapant des pieds assez forts pour faire tinter leurs bracelets de chevilles, ils se mirent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre. Ils se sourirent en se touchant légèrement, après leurs danses Madzie et Simon avec Jocelyn applaudirent de leurs performances. Ils sourirent tous les deux avant de commencer à chanter en usant de leur lyre, Jocelyn émue par les hormones essuya ses larmes de joie avant de les embrasser sur le front. Madzie sauta sur le dos d'Alec qui riait aux éclats, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever. Clary rigola en sautant sur son dos à son tour, Simon prit Madzie dans ses bras avant de courir dans tout le palais. Tous entendirent leurs rires ce qui fit rire chaque servantes et servants, ils arrivèrent vers le jardin extérieur et commencèrent à discuter. Simon revint rapidement avec des biscuits pour tout le monde, la petite fille s'assit entre les jambes de l'oméga. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Jocelyn avait apprit qu'elle était enceint, Luke et Clary étaient heureux de la nouvelle. Essentiellement Jocelyn et Luke qui pendant des années avaient essayé de concevoir un enfant ensemble, l'Alpha avait embrassé sa femme plusieurs fois en la câlinant ce qui la fit rire. Magnus était heureux pour eux, le soir même Alec avait beaucoup rougit quand il s'était mis à parler de bébé avec son Alpha. Ce dernier l'avait taquiné en disant que leur enfant viendra rapidement à force d'amour entre eux, il s'était caché dans le cou du pharaon qui riait doucement. Camille et la meute de Valentin n'avaient pas donné de signe de vie depuis longtemps ce qui inquiétait Magnus, il savait que l'un d'eux tramait quelque chose. Il avait ordonné à ses soldats de la frontière de garder leur vigilance, il avait fait un tour à chaque poste de frontière pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Magnus venait de terminer ses réunions avec ses ministres et ses conseillers et se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur, l'oméga était en train d'arroser son rosier. Il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa dans le cou et détailla son rosier.

\- Bientôt il fleurira constata Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de voir quel est la couleur de la rose s'empressa Alec

\- Tu veux quel couleur de ta rose questionna Magnus

\- Je veux une rose rouge ou bien orange répondit Alec

Il l'embrassa chastement avant de l'emmener sous l'arbre, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en s'embrassant de temps à autre.

\- Jocelyn était en train de dégoûtée lotus rose et Simmi en mangeant des cornichons et du miel grimaça Alec amusé

\- Et toi ? ça ne te dégoûte pas un peu gloussa Magnus

\- Non, enfin si un peu mais je suis fasciné de voir une personne enceinte. En clair c'est la première fois que je vais voir la grossesse d'une personne réalisa Alec en mettant sa tête sur son épaule

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en lui caressant son épaule

Il enfouit son nez dans les boucles de ses cheveux, il respira son odeur d'oméga ce qui fit plaisir à son loup intérieur qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de renifler son odeur. Alec fit de même en passant dans le cou de Magnus, ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes quand Luke racla la gorge en les interrompant. Le conseiller rougissait en les regardant,

\- Un sujet voudrait vous voir votre majesté prévient Luke

Raphaël fit un sourire en coin en arrivant derrière lui, il était toujours amusé de le voir mal à l'aise quand le couple se trouvait ensemble. Magnus embrassa son époux avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre la salle du trône, Alec se leva et se tritura les mains en le regardant timidement.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr Cinta répondit Magnus en le prenant par la hanche pour l'embrasser sur la joue

Ils allèrent voir le sujet qui réclamait le pharaon, ils prirent les requêtes des sujets. L'Alpha avait son menton posé dans les cheveux de son oméga, ce dernier était appuyé sur son torse étant sur ses genoux. Les sujets se réjouissaient en les voyant ensemble, après ça ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Alec était assis dans le bain de lait avec son Alpha,

\- Dis Alpha, est ce qu'il y a une tradition pour une naissance d'un enfant plus quand notre enfant viendra au monde questionna Alec en le regardant

\- Oui, d'après ce que ma mère m'a racontée un jour. Quand la reine tombe enceinte, elle est généralement chouchoutée et baignée dans du lait et du miel. Quand l'enfant est né, il est baigné dans du lait et du miel aussi. Mon père m'a raconté que j'étais très attendu par la meute, ma mère a eu des difficultés avant de tomber enceinte de moi. C'est plus tard que nous avons appris que certains personnes ne voulaient pas que ma mère donne naissance à un héritier pour mettre un autre personne à la place raconta Magnus en mettant le lait sur tout le corps

\- Qu'a fait ton père concernant ces personnes questionna Alec

Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou et le regarda profondément, il l'entraîna dans un autre bain pour se laver normalement.

\- Alpha interpella Alec

\- Ils ont enduré la punition semblable à celle de Maureen répondit Magnus

\- Oh conclu Alec

Il l'embrassa avant de savonner tout son corps avant de le rincer à l'eau, ils sortirent du bain avant de se diriger vers le banquet. Ils mangèrent en regardant les sujets trépigner de joie toute la soirée, ils allaient dans leur chambre. Alec s'endormit blottit dans les bras de son pharaon, ce dernier le regarda dormir avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il s'endormit à son tour dans son odeur, le lendemain le pharaon se réveilla au rayon du soleil qui l'éblouit ce qui le fit grimacer. Il embrassa légèrement son amant avant de se lever pour aller courir dans la forêt, il se transforma en loup et se mit à courir en laissant son instinct prendre le dessus. Il chassa quelques petits animaux et alla boire de l'eau dans le fleuve, il revint dans le palais et trouva Alec encore endormit. Il se mit à prés de lui et lui caressa les cheveux, l'oméga se réveilla en le regardant en souriant.

\- Bonjour Sayang salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha sourit Alec

Il se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres, le baiser était plein de douceur. Ils prirent leur bain pour se rendre au petit déjeuner, après ça ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations. L'oméga retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis au jardin extérieur, ils discutèrent ensemble avant de se rendre au cours de Jocelyn.

\- Coucou mes chéris, allez mettez vous en place sourit Jocelyn en s'asseyant

Alec commença à jouer de la lyre avec Clary,

_\- Moon so bright, night so fine__. __Keep your heart here with mine__. __Life's a dream we are dreaming__. __Race the moon, catch the wind__. __Ride the night to the end__. __Seize the day, stand up for the light__. __I want to spend my lifetime loving you__. __If that is all in life I ever do__. __Heroes rise, heroes fall__. __Rise again, win it all__. __In your heart, can't you feel the glory?__Through our joy, through our pain__. __We can move worlds again__. __Take my hand, dance with me, and dance with me__. __I want to spend my lifetime loving you__. __If that is all in life I ever do__. __I will want nothing else to see me through__. __If I can spend my lifetime loving you__. __Though we know we will never come again__. __Where there is love, life begins over and over again__. __Save the night, save the day__. __Save the love, come what may__. __Love is worth everything we pay__. __I want to spend my lifetime loving you__. __If that is all in life I ever do__. __I want to spend my lifetime loving you__. __If that is all in life I ever do__. __I will want nothing else to see me through__. __If I can spend my lifetime loving you, _chanta le duo **(1)**

Les deux se regardaient ensemble tout en chantant, Jocelyn était en train de les guider avec sa main. Clary commença à monter sa voix avec Alec, ils jouaient de la lyre. Simon sourit en les regardant chanter ensemble, le duo regardait Jocelyn qui les guidait tout en chantant.

\- C'était parfait vous deux, vous étiez vraiment en osmose mais la seule chose que je ne suis d'accord c'est toi ma chérie, il faut que tu t'ajustes avec Alec tu as tendance à monter sans l'attendre sinon c'est merveilleux. Bien maintenant la danse, vous allez danser avec les lampes proposa Jocelyn

Les deux mirent leurs bracelets de chevilles, Simon se leva en prenant les lampes et les alluma pour ses amis. Clary était agenouillée avec une lampe allumé dans sa main, Alec se tenait derrière elle debout. La musique commença ce qui le fit bouger avec la lampe, elle se leva doucement en levant la lampe en haut. Alec vint derrière elle et commença à danser en même temps, il lui prit la lampe avant de danser autour de lui pour essayer de reprendre la lampe. Ils se mirent à danser ensemble en faisant des gestes, ils sautaient légèrement quand l'oméga lui toucha le visage légèrement avant de reculer. Clary récupéra la lampe et se mit à tourner et s'agenouiller en la mettant par terre, le jeune homme la prit ce qui la fit courir derrière tout en tournant sur elle-même en dansant. Elle se mit à tomber par terre en plaquant ses mains en tendant la main, Alec revint vers elle en dansant avec elle en tenant la lampe. Le noiraud sortit deux lampes et lui en donna une ce qui la fit sourire, les deux se mirent en même temps avec les lampes. Ils firent des gestes en ensemble, ils se mirent à tourner sur eux-mêmes en faisant tinter leurs bracelets de chevilles.

\- Super mes chéris, vraiment la danse de la lampe est toujours superbe déclara Jocelyn

\- Je ne comprends pas l'histoire que raconte votre danse souligna Simon confus

\- Eh bien ça raconte une fille qui attend son amant qui est partit, pour honorer son amour elle allumait une lampe pour symbolisait leur amour. Mais son amant mourût ce qui l'attrista énormément, elle fut triste quand un génie ému par son histoire tomba amoureux d'elle et commença à la taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui raconta Clary en s'asseyant pour enlever ses bracelets de chevilles

\- Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants déduit Simon en souriant

\- C'est à peu prés ça, le génie avait rallumé le feu de l'amour dans le cœur de la jeune fille. C'est une jolie histoire que me racontait ma mère quand j'étais petite répondit Jocelyn

Alec écouta aussi l'histoire qui le passionnait, Simon était émerveillé par l'histoire lui aussi. Jocelyn sourit en plongeant dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, avant de se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- D'ailleurs dans trois mois il y aura le festival d'Hathor et d'Horus. J'ai demandée à sa majesté, mes petits danseurs préférés vont les incarné tous les deux décréta Jocelyn

\- C'est super s'excita Clary

\- Oui, vous allez incarnés Horus et Hathor ensemble sourit Jocelyn

Clary sauta dans les bras d'Alec heureuse, il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle passa derrière lui pour monter sur son dos, ils allèrent en riant au jardin extérieur. Pendant ce temps Magnus était en train d'écouter son surintendant, il hocha la tête à ses suggestions. Luke et Raphaël remarquaient facilement que le pharaon n'était pas concentré sur le discours du surintendant, après la réunion Magnus se dirigea vers l'endroit où était son amant. Il le trouva en compagnie de Clary et de Simon, le béta montra sa nuque par soumission en voyant le pharaon. Il hocha la tête à son encontre, Alec rougit timidement sous les regards amusés de Clary et de Simon.

\- Je voulais juste voir si tout va bien et en même temps faire une petit pause déclara Magnus

\- Je comprends ça sourit Clary

Le pharaon roula des yeux ce qui fit rougir Alec encore plus, il retourna rapidement aux requêtes de ses sujets. Le soir même les deux se trouvèrent dans le jardin intérieur sous l'arbre après avoir mangé, Magnus était en train de réfléchir en caressant le bras de son amant.

\- Tu as l'air songeur ce soir, est ce que ça va questionna Alec

\- Oui, je vais bien rassura Magnus en l'embrassant

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant, il gronda de plaisir en sentant l'odeur de son amant. Son odeur était en train de changer doucement, il sentait le pain chaud avec du chocolat avec une flagrance de miel.

\- Tu commences à sentir le miel sayang c'est envoûtant grogna Magnus d'une voix rauque

L'oméga se mit à rougir furieusement en évitant de le regarder, l'Alpha le regarda avant d'écarquiller les yeux en comprenant ce que cela signifier.

\- Ta chaleur arrive prochainement conclu Magnus

\- Oui, je veux la passer avec toi Alpha pour rester avec toi pour toujours déclara Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Tu es sûr de toi questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je suis sûr de moi Alpha répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, le lendemain soir au lieu d'aller au banquet tout les deux firent un dîner rien qu'en tête. Alec était heureux en répandant son odeur de chocolat fondu avec du miel. Le pharaon se tourna vers lui et le prit par la main pour l'embrasser dessus,

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, disons trois choses pour toi. La chanson que tu m'as chanté m'en a inspiré une ou plutôt deux . L'une d'elle c'est Raphaël qui m'a aidé à la chanter dans sa langue maternelle je l'ai trouvé très belle déclara Magnus

Il alla prendre la lyre et le fit s'asseoir parmi les coussins,

_\- And all my life I've prayed for someone like you. And I thank God that I that I finally found you. All my life I've prayed for someone like you. And I hope that you feel the same way too. Yes, I pray that you do love me too. I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby. Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger. You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above. For sending me your love, I cherish every hug. I really love you. And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you. And I thank God that I that I finally found you, baby. All my life I've prayed for someone like you. And I hope that you feel the same way too. Yes, I pray that you do, love me. You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow. You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down. You're all that I ever known; when you smile on your face all I see is a glow. You picked me up when I was down. You're all that I ever known; when you smile on your face all I see is a glow. You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too. I pray that you do love me too. All my life. I've prayed for someone like you. And I thank God that I that I finally found you. All my life I've prayed for someone like you. Yes, I pray that you do love me too. All my life I've prayed for someone like you. And I thank God that I that I finally found you. All my life I've prayed for someone like you. Yes, I pray that you do love me too,_ chanta Magnus en jouant la lyre **(2)**

Alec avait les larmes aux yeux en l'écoutant chanter, il termina sa chanson en le regardant amoureusement. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre la lyre doucement et joua une autre mélodie,

_\- La aventura más hermosa que he vivido te confieso__que tus besos me detienen los latidos y yo siento__que me muero cada vez que tu me rozas con tu pelo__en mi pecho hay amor__te lo juro aqui en mi pecho hay amor.__Tu quieres saber si nuestro amor es una aventura o que__y yo nunca dude siempre lo fue y es...La aventura más hermosa que he vivido te confieso__que tus besos me detienen los latidosy yo siento que me muero cada vez que tu me rosas con tu pelo__, __en mi pecho hay amor te lo juro aqui en mi pecho hay amor, te lo juro aqui en mi pecho hay amor.__Tu no puedes creer que yo pueda ser hombre de palabra__porfavor creeme que jamás lo pense solo sentí y es...La aventura más hermosa que he vivido te confieso__que tus besos me detienen los latidos,__y yo siento que me muero cada vez tu me rozas con tu pelo__.__ En mi pecho hay amor te lo juro aqui en mi pecho hay amor,__te lo juro aqui en mi pecho hay amor_ chanta Magnus d'une voix mélodieuse **(3)**

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux en l'écoutant une seconde fois, Magnus termina les dernières notes avant de lui essuyer ses larmes et l'embrassa sur ses deux yeux.

\- Je ne voulais te faire pleurer Cinta consola Magnus

\- Juste les émotions c'est tout Alpha, ce sont deux chansons merveilleuses que tu m'as chanté renifla Alec

\- Je sais sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de passer à table pour manger, après le repas le pharaon se leva pour prendre un plateau avec un voile.

\- Voici mon dernier cadeau de courtoisie Alexander déclara Magnus en lui tendant le cadeau

Il enleva le voile et retient son souffle en voyant le collier de diamant avec le topaze, il le caressa en voyant que le bijou était ancien. Il le regarda attentivement en essayant de se souvenir où il avait déjà vu, il haleta de surprise en se souvenant où il avait vu.

\- Tu as compris ce que ce collier signifie, elle fut portée par toutes les reines de la meute d'Egypte. Ma mère me l'a confié peu de temps avant de mourir, elle marque le statut de la reine de la meute d'Egypte. Alors si tu as accepte ce présent, tu me feras l'honneur de m'épouser moi Magnus Bane Alpha de la meute d'Egypte proposa Magnus

\- Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser moi Alexander oméga accepta Alec les larmes aux yeux

Il sourit et l'embrassa avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il le fit tourner dans ses bras pour le faire tourner ce qui le fit rire. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, l'oméga lui caressa la joue.

\- Ça veut dire que les préparatifs du mariage vont commencer pour nous questionna Alec

\- Après ta chaleur qu'on aura passé ensemble répondit Magnus

Ils s'enlacèrent encore une fois, Alec s'endormit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa ses cheveux avant de lui enlever les mèches de son front et l'embrassa dessus,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confia Magnus

Le lendemain Alec raconta sa soirée à ses deux meilleurs amis, la rousse était excitée par l'annonce qu'ils allaient passer la chaleur d'Alec ensemble avec Simon.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, qu'Hathor et Isis entendent mes prières et qu'elles exhaussent toutes tes prières pria Clary

\- Merci mon lotus rose remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon Allie sourit Clary

Simon l'enlaça dans ses bras en lui tapotant le dos, ils se levèrent et allèrent dans l'appartement de Jocelyn. Celle-ci était en train de les attendre en mangeant des cornichons avec du miel,

\- Vous voilà enfin tous les deux, gronda Jocelyn

\- Désolé maman s'excusa Clary

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes en retard questionna Jocelyn

Alec lui raconta la demande en mariage de Magnus ainsi que sa décision que son Alpha passe avec lui sa chaleur, la rousse tapa des mains et le prit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa partout sur le visage avant de le câliner encore une fois,

\- Mon tout petit cœur va se marier prochainement sanglota Jocelyn

\- Tu n'as pas à pleurer, je serai toujours le même sourit Alec penaud

\- Oh mon petit cœur pleura Jocelyn en le serrant dans ses bras

Le soir même la rousse insista pour que le noiraud reste dans l'appartement avec elle pour passer du temps avec lui, Magnus avait haussé un sourcil en la regardant. Fort heureusement Luke lui avait dit que c'était les hormones de Jocelyn qui la faisait réagir ainsi, il avait laissé son amant passer la soirée avec Jocelyn. Clary et lui s'étaient endormit sur les genoux de Jocelyn qui leur chantait à tous les deux, elle leur caressa leurs cheveux ensemble. Luke entra dans la chambre en les regardant tout les trois sur le lit,

\- On dirait que tu es complète à présent conclu Luke

\- Oui, je suis complète maintenant que mes trois enfants sont avec moi ensemble sourit Jocelyn en les embrassant sur leurs fronts

Son mari s'assit sur le lit et lui caressant la joue, elle se pencha sur sa main en fermant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime confia Luke

\- Je t'aime aussi Luke, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends heureuse. J'ai cru que j'aurai jamais la chance d'être heureuse à ce point étant avec toi. Parfois je me dis que j'aurais du te rencontrer et t'épouser au lieu de faire le mauvais choix de partenaire confessa Jocelyn

\- Hé les regrets ne servent à rien et puis tu n'aurais pas eu une magnifique fille comme Clary, pour moi c'est comme si tu as mit ma fille au monde et maintenant tu as attends un autre enfant de moi. En même temps nous avons un fils ensemble sourit Luke en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Alec

\- C'est vrai sourit Jocelyn en regardant Alec endormit

Ils contemplèrent les deux omégas endormit sur les jambes de Jocelyn, quelques jours plus tard l'odeur d'Alec commença à montrer les signes que sa chaleur arrivait prochainement. Magnus se réveilla toujours avec son odeur envoûtante, Alec s'approcha de lui en se blottissant dans ses bras. Malgré que sa chaleur arrivait bientôt l'oméga continuait de passer du temps avec ses amis et avec sa mère de cœur qui avait les hormones qui se développait quand elle le voyait,

\- Allez mes chéris, nous allons préparer la danse pour le spectacle décréta Jocelyn

\- Tu vas faire nos tenus maman questionna Clary en mettant ses bracelets de cheville

\- Oui, vous aurez des tenus adaptés au spectacle sourit Jocelyn

Simon arriva en étant essoufflé, il reprit son souffle et s'effondra dans les coussins.

\- Simmi qu'est ce qu'il se passe questionna Alec

\- Oh rien juste que c'est la débandade dans la cuisine comme le festival arrive bientôt et Méliorn veut que tous soient parfait pour le festival. Il s'exerce sur plusieurs recettes et je peux te dire que courir partout pour trouver certains ingrédients est dur soupira Simon

Ils éclatèrent de rire à sa fatigue, ils commencèrent à danser tous les deux. Pendant ce temps dans un autre pays deux ombres entrait dans une auberge où Camille se logeait, ils payèrent leurs chambres avant de s'asseoir dans un coin de la table. Ils mangèrent silencieusement quand un Alpha entra bruyamment dans l'auberge avant de se diriger vers les deux ombres.

\- C'est vous qui cherchez des informations au sujet des ventes des esclaves interrogea l'Alpha

\- Oui, voici ton prix si tu nous dis ce que nous voulons proposa la voix masculine en jetant un petit sac d'écus d'or

Camille qui était en train de manger les entendit, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation. L'Alpha s'assit prés d'eux,

\- Que voulez-vous savoir demanda l'Alpha

\- Nous voudrons savoir sur un oméga masculin du nom Alexander, on l'appelle Alec répondit la voix féminine

\- Je ne connais pas au sujet de cet oméga désolé, tout ce que je sais la dernière vente a eu lieu en Egypte sinon aucune nouvelle pour le moment mais merci pour le paiement déclara l'Alpha en se levant pour partir

Camille était surpris que les deux ombres cherchaient l'oméga, elle sourit perfidement en voyant sa chance. Elle se leva et se mit leur table,

\- J'ai des renseignements qui pourrait vous aider dans votre quête déclara Camille d'un ton vicieusement

* * *

**1: I want to spend my lifetime in lonving de Marc Antony et Tina Arena **

**2 : All my lyfe de KC et Jojo**

**3 : La aventura de Onda Vaselina **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les chaleurs d'Alec et la morsure d'accouplement. Bisous glacées.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067:Camille va bien en profiter de la situation enfin tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre et le Lemon tant attendue **

**Lavigne 126: Bon tu vas m'aimer avec le le lemon et détester pour la fine mais je me rattrape dans le chapitre suivant et j'adore tes idées XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 20**_

Alec se réveilla légèrement fiévreux, il sentait sa chaleur en train de s'installer petit à petit. Il ressentit des bras le serrer autour de lui ce qui le soulagea de son corps un peu fiévreux, Magnus enfouit son nez et soupira d'aise en sentant son odeur envoûtante. L'odeur du pêche et du miel devenait de plus en plus forte chaque jour signe que la chaleur de son oméga arrivait à grands pas, son loup intérieur se lécha les babines de ce jour attendu. Il se reprit en sentant son excitation le prendre, il embrassa son amant et l'emmena dans le bain avant de prendre le petit déjeuner. Alec revint dans le lit et ne bougea pas, une servante entra dans la chambre pour apporter le petit déjeuner pour eux. Depuis que sa chaleur est en train de s'installer doucement, Alec restait la plupart du temps dans la chambre ne voulant pas être vu par personne à part Clary et Magnus. Simon venait rarement le voir comme c'était la chambre de l'Alpha et aussi du pharaon, il ne voulait pas déranger l'oméga. Clary restait avec lui pendant la journée en s'occupant de lui avant de repartir quand le pharaon faisait son apparition, toute la meute fut au courant de la chaleur de leur reine et étaient impatients qu'ils se marient officiellement avant les vrais préparatifs du mariage. Trois semaines étaient passé depuis le dernier cadeau de courtoisie de Magnus, les deux attendaient la chaleur de l'oméga pour la passer ensemble. Jocelyn était heureuse et inquiète pour son fils de cœur, Luke l'avait rassuré en sachant que c'était les hormones qui la faisaient réagir ainsi. Elle avait arrêté les cours de danse et de chant le temps que le noiraud récupère de sa chaleur, les betas et les Alphas non mariés ressentaient dans le couloir l'odeur d'Alec ce qui les excitaient. Fort heureusement Magnus avait mis un garde beta marié pour éviter qu'ils dérangent son oméga, ce dernier venait de prendre son petit déjeuner et caressait Miaou qui ronronnait dans ses bras. Le souverain le laissa seul quand il ouvrit la porte la rousse était déjà présent, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de venir dans le lit auprès de son meilleur ami.

\- Je vous laisse tout les deux prévient Magnus

\- A ce soir Alpha salua Alec

\- A ce soir sourit Magnus

Alec posa la tête sur les genoux de Clary qui lui caressa les cheveux, elle l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Comment tu te sens questionna Clary

\- Comme quelqu'un qui va passer sa chaleur prochainement nargua Alec en le regardant

Elle gloussa en le regardant, elle lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, son corps commençait à lancer légèrement.

\- Tu veux boire un peu d'eau proposa Clary

\- Pas tout de suite, j'ai juste chaud avec la fièvre qui est en train de monter avec ma chaleur mais c'est tout répondit Alec

\- Tu crois c'est à peu prés quand qu'elle va arriver questionna Clary

\- Je pense dans une ou deux semaine elle sera là, Alpha va le passer avec moi sourit Alec

\- Je sais mais je ne crois pas que ta première fois va se passer comme ça non demanda Clary en lui caressant les cheveux

Il ouvrit les yeux légèrement en se rappelant que sa première fois sera pendant sa chaleur, il secoua la tête légèrement avant de s'assoupir un peu sur les jambes de sa meilleure amie. Elle se leva doucement et alla chercher un chiffon et un bol d'eau, elle tamponna le chiffon trempé sur son visage. Il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard ressentant toujours la fièvre de la chaleur, la porte s'ouvrit sur Simon qui avait un plateau de repas pour eux. Ils sourirent en voyant leur ami,

\- Simmi sourit Alec faiblement

\- Je vous amène votre repas pour que vous puissiez le manger, en plus je reste un peu avec vous avant de partir comme j'ai du travail à faire et aussi je ne peux pas rester dans les alentours avec toi qui va être en chaleur bientôt débita Simon

Le duo riait en voyant que celui-ci parlait plus vite que son ombre, l'oméga tendit la main vers lui et il la prit légèrement. Simon sentit la température anormale de son meilleur ami,

\- Tu es chaud, je veux dire que tu as la fièvre qui est tout à fait normale au vu que ta chaleur va arriver prochainement débita Simon de nouveau

\- Simmi, tu t'enfonces nargua Alec en fermant les yeux

Il se gratta la nuque penaud, Clary qui lui caressa la base de ses cheveux étant en train de rire doucement. Le béta s'assit au pied du lit un moment pour discuter avec ses amis,

\- Peut-être que tu tomberas enceinte lors de ta chaleur avec sa majesté, oh imaginons votre enfant à tout les deux rêva Simon

\- Je verrai bien une fille avec des cheveux noirs d'Alec et les yeux de Magnus décrit Clary

\- Et si c'est un garçon gloussa Alec faiblement

\- Nous aurons un problème toi et moi riait Clary en lui embrassant sur la joue

Le trio riait ensemble, Alec se redressa un peu pour manger son repas avant de se blottir contre le ventre de Clary. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux, le béta les laissa seul en repartant avec les plateaux vides. Les deux s'endormirent dans le lit, Magnus était en train de faire audience avec les sujets de la meute en prenant leurs requêtes. Luke et Raphael étaient prés de lui,

\- Comment va son altesse s'inquiéta Luke

\- Il est avec Biscuits, en ce moment sa chaleur s'approche à grands pas répondit Magnus

\- Nous sommes tous heureux de la nouvelle décréta Raphaël

Il sourit au dire de son conseiller, plus tard il se rendit dans la chambre. Il entra pour trouver Clary en train de caresser les cheveux d'Alec qui avait la tête sur son ventre,

\- Alpha salua Alec

\- Hé vous deux, comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude sourit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en l'embrassant sur sa main

Alec sourit timidement, Clary sourit en les regardant. Elle soupira avec envie, le pharaon la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as Biscuit questionna Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas juste, moi aussi je voudrais un Alpha comme Allie bouda Clary en croisant les bras

Ils rigolèrent à sa mine boudeuse, l'Alpha l'embrassa sur son front en s'approchant légèrement vers elle. Elle sourit en coin,

\- Tu aurais quelqu'un qui t'aimera Biscuit, mais bien sûr il devra faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour me plaire et plaire à Luke car nous n'allons pas l'épargner déclara Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux Alpha rigola Alec en l'observant

\- Oh que si, Biscuit est très précieuse pour moi. Elle est comme ma petite sœur et je ne permettrais à personne de lui faire du mal commenta Magnus

Alec fut touché par les paroles protectrices du pharaon, la rousse sourit fraternellement aux paroles de Magnus. Il resta un moment avec eux avant de partir, quand il ouvrit la porte et vit Jocelyn à la porte. Il l'invita à entrer dans sa chambre, elle entra et se mit au chevet d'Alec en l'embrassant sur le front. Il hocha la tête envers elles avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre Ragnor qui l'attendait pour le conseiller sur certaines choses, Jocelyn caressa les cheveux d'Alec.

\- Comment tu te sens mon petit cœur questionna Jocelyn maternelle

\- Comme quelqu'un qui est sur le point d'avoir sa chaleur, je ressens la douleur légèrement mais c'est supportable répondit Alec

\- Mon petit cœur souffla Jocelyn en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle lui caressa ses cheveux en chantant sa comptine, il se rapprocha d'elle avant de s'endormit à son tour. Le soir même Magnus avait fait venir le dîner dans leur chambre au lieu d'être au banquet, Alec mangea en regardant le feu.

\- Alpha, qui s'occupe de mon rosier questionna Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Simon est en train de s'en occuper pour toi le temps que tu te remettes de ta chaleur sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de se refugier dans ses bras, le noiraud se mit à réfléchir avant de s'endormit dans ses bras. L'Alpha le ramena dans son lit et lui caressa ses mèches de cheveux, il l'embrassa dessus.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il s'endormit en le serrant dans ses bras, son odeur préchauffage l'envoûtait. Une semaine avant la chaleur d'Alec, ce dernier avait pris une décision et avait fit part à Clary qui approuva son choix.

\- Il sera heureux de ce que tu as décidé mon Allie décréta Clary en lui caressant ses cheveux

Il acquiesça à sa déclaration, le soir même ils étaient en train de prendre un bain après avoir manger. Alec se tourna vers son Alpha qui était en train de le savonner,

\- Alpha interpella Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus en le rinçant

\- J'ai réfléchit et je ne veux pas que ma première fois soit pendant ma chaleur, je veux le faire tout de suite lança Alec en le regardant

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour maintenant demanda Magnus hébété

\- S'il te plait Alpha, je te veux maintenant souffla Alec en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou

\- Alexander, attends. Je veux dire pas ici, va dans la chambre et je te rejoins déclara Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Il acquiesça et se leva en prenant sa serviette pour s'enrouler à l'intérieur, il souffla et le rejoignit dans la chambre et le vit absent. Il commença à paniquer et s'inquiéter avant de le sortir de la chambre et le trouva dans le jardin intérieur, il remercia les dieux que personne n'était présent dans le palais à ses heures-ci. Il se rappela que toutes leurs premières fois étaient ici ce qui signifiait beaucoup pour l'oméga, il s'approcha et le vit enrouler dans une couverture.

\- Sayang appela Magnus dans un souffle

Il se tourna vers lui et se mit sur ses genoux, le pharaon l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Avant qu'on commence il est de coutume qu'on offre un cadeau avant l'accouplement, je tiens à ce que tu es ça décréta Magnus en prenant un parchemin qu'il avait dissimulé

\- C'est quoi questionna Alec

\- C'est un parchemin de poésie d'amour, je veux que tu l'ai décréta Magnus

\- Merci Alpha remercia Alec

Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa passionnément, il lui fit des baisers partout sur sa mâchoire. Il arriva dans son cou, il déposa des suçons sur sa peau. Il le fit s'allonger sur le sol, il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de reprendre son chemin sur sa peau. Il arriva vers son téton, il le lécha lentement et le happa dans sa bouche en le tétant. L'oméga se cambra de plaisir en gémissant, son odeur se répandit dans l'air ce qui rendit excité son Alpha qui grondait de plaisir. Magnus pinça son autre téton dans sa main et le prit dans sa bouche, il stoppa et lécha chaque carré de peau de son torse. Il descendit vers son érection étant nu sous la couverture, il le masturba lentement ce qui le fit gémir bruyamment. Il l'embrassa avant de se placer entre ses jambes, il prit son érection en bouche et suçota son gland. Il le prit dans sa gorge, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en faisant écouler son lubrifiant entre ses cuisses. Le pharaon se retira et l'embrassa avant de glisser son doigt dans son intimité, il grogna en sentant le lubrifiant sur son doigt et son odeur. Il le fit coulisser en lui puis rajouta un second doigt, il regarda son époux en train de se tortiller sous ses doigts. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, il mit un troisième doigt et griffa sa prostate ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Il glissa ses doigts en faisant des mouvements, en sentant son amant complètement dilaté sous ses doigts. Il les retira et suçota ses doigts plein de son nectar, l'oméga intérieur d'Alec s'excitait à la vu de son Alpha suçotant son nectar. Le souverain l'embrassa avec tendresse,

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus

\- Oui Alpha répondit Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, le pharaon prit son érection et pénétra en lui. Alec haleta de douleur en griffant son bras, il le pénétra encore un peu en serrant les dents par l'étroitesse et la chaleur de l'antre de son amant. Il se stoppa jusqu'à la garde en déposant des baisers dans le cou d'Alec pour le faire s'habituer à sa présence, il bougea légèrement en lui donnant le signal. Magnus commença à bouger en lui doucement, le noiraud couinait de douleur et de plaisir. Il s'ajusta quand il frôla la prostate ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il resta et cogna contre sa perle de plaisir. Le jeune homme cria de plaisir en rejetant sa tête, L'Alpha suçota son lobe d'oreille ce qui le fit couiner. Il le ramena sur ses genoux, il s'assit contre l'écorce de l'arbre en le faisant asseoir sur lui. La double stimulation le fit hurler de plaisir, son odeur de miel et de pêche se répandait dans l'air avec celle de Magnus. Ce dernier était en train de bouger de plus en plus vite, il comprit que son oméga n'en avait plus pour longtemps d'après les cris. Alec eut les yeux révulsé avant de se déverser sur le torse de Magnus, celui-ci continuait de lui donner des coups de reins avant de sentir son nœud s'étendre en lui. Il poussa son nœud à l'intérieur de lui prés de sa prostate, le noiraud enfouit sa tête dans son cou en ronronnant. Le pharaon ramena la couverture sur eux, il lui caressa ses cheveux qui étaient humide par leurs ébats amoureux.

\- Je t'aime Alexander murmura Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Alpha répondit Alec sur le même ton

Ils s'embrassaient et attendit que le nœud se défasse, ils s'endormirent ainsi enveloppé dans la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre. Plus tard Magnus ramena son amant dans leur chambre qui était endormit, il s'endormit épuisé et se retira de lui après que son nœud se soit défait. Une semaine plus tard Alec se réveilla avec sa chaleur qui prit possession de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et sentit l'odeur de son Alpha prés de lui. Il gémit en voulant qu'il le soulage de la douleur, l'Alpha se réveilla à côté de lui après avoir sentit la chaleur de l'oméga. Il se tourna vers lui et s'approcha pour l'embrasser, son amant se mit à écarter les cuisses pour l'accueillir immédiatement. Magnus comprit que ce n'était plus Alec mais l'oméga en lui qui prenait possession de lui, il mordit sa peau en le doigtant légèrement. Il ne perdit pas de temps en préliminaires en le voyant déjà prêt, il le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir de soulagement et de plaisir. Il bougea en lui plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que son nœud s'agrandisse, il gronda de jouissance en sentant son nœud éclater en lui. Son oméga était en train de ronronner de contentement en sentant son nœud, il l'embrassa dans le cou en le marquant de suçons. Après que son nœud se soit défait il s'allongea prés de lui en le ramenant prés de lui, ils se reposaient un quart d'heure quand le noiraud sentit une vague de chaleur le saisir. Son corps se prit prendre et le fit ramener au dessus de l'Alpha, il bougea ses hanches. Le pharaon sentit son loup intérieur le griffer pour prendre possession de lui, n'en pouvant plus il laissa son loup prendre le contrôle de la situation en le mettant dans une ornière. L'Alpha broya les hanches de son oméga qui se mit à couiner, il s'enfonça en lui profondément avant de faire éclater son nœud encore une fois. Ils se reposèrent encore un moment, le souverain se réveilla quand l'oméga était encore endormit. Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans le bain pour le laver, l'oméga se laissa faire avant de réclamer encore une fois le nœud de son Alpha. Magnus le pénétra encore une fois dans le bain, il lui donna des coups de reins avant de se déverser en lui. Le jeune homme s'effondra sur lui en ronronnant, il le ramena dans le lit et se reposa encore une fois. Alec se réveilla encore une fois et tendis la main vers son Alpha, ce dernier le regarda avant de le prendre par les hanches pour le mettre à quatre pattes et le pénétrer. Magnus perdit le contrôle de lui-même en se laissant être encore une fois en ornières, ses coups de reins étaient désordonnés ce qui fit gémir son oméga. Alec se déversa encore une fois en tachant les draps de son sperme et son lubrifiant s'écoulait sur ses cuisses, il s'allongea en somnolant tout en ronronnant de l'odeur de son Alpha qui était avec une touche de muscade. Le pharaon était en train de se déverser en lui en faisant éclater son nœud encore une fois, il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant sur l'épaule. Ils s'endormirent quand l'asiatique se réveilla de nouveau, il se retira de son amant qui se réveilla au même moment. Il l'embrassa de nouveau en le mettant entre ses jambes et le pénétra de nouveau sans cérémonie, Alec cria de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ils firent l'amour presque toute la journée, le lendemain Alec se réveilla encore une fois sous l'intense chaleur qu'il avait. Il tourna la tête et sentit des lèvres humides venir l'embrasser de nouveau, le pharaon le pénétra de nouveau en bougeant ses hanches. L'oméga s'agrippa à son épaule en faisant des sons obscènes ce qui fit grogner l'Alpha qui accéléra ses coups de reins, il couinait de plaisir et fit écouler son lubrifiant encore plus. Le bruit de coulissement de l'érection de Magnus dans son intimité résonnait dans la chambre, ce dernier grimaça en sentant son nœud se former de nouveau. Il le fit éclater en jouissant, il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ils firent encore l'amour presque toute la journée, le souverain réussit presque à amener son amant dans le bain pour le nettoyer avant de refaire l'amour dans l'eau du bain. Pendant une semaine ils ne firent que l'amour sous la chaleur d'Alec, arrivé au dernier jour de la chaleur Magnus avait laissé le contrôle à son loup qui bougeait ses hanches de manières assez brutale ce qui fit crier le noiraud. Ce dernier sentit son orgasme venir le faucher encore une fois, il prit la tête de son amant et le plaqua dans cou. Le souverain se mit à rugir d'un son animal et le mordit où il avait fait la première marque d'accouplement, l'oméga se mit à crier de plaisir et de douleur. Il l'attira aussi dans ses bras et planta ses canines en lui pour le mordre aussi pour le marquer, un lien s'établit en eux. Le pharaon sentit son nœud éclater encore une fois avant de s'effondrer sur lui après que Alec ait jouit, il planta son nez dans son cou en sentant une fierté que l'oméga était officiellement à lui. Le lendemain du dernier jour de la chaleur d'Alec, le pharaon se réveilla en grimaçant de douleur. Il s'étira avant de se tourner vers Alec qui était encore endormit, il sourit en pensant à la semaine de sexe qu'ils avaient eu avant de compléter le lien. Le jeune homme remua dans son sommeil et leva les yeux vers lui,

\- Bonjour Cinta salua Magnus en l'embrassant sur les lèvres

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec en souriant

Il se leva pour l'emmener dans le bain, ils prirent le bain ensemble avant de manger tous les deux un copieux petit déjeuner. Alec resta dans la chambre pour se reposer et reprendre tout l'énergie dépensée durant sa semaine de chaleur, le soir même ils assistèrent au banquet.

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE ET LA REINE OMEGA ALEXANDER annonça le soldat

Tous s'inclinaient quand ils rentraient dans la pièce, ils avaient un canapé pour qu'ils puissent s'allonger. Ayant encore légèrement la fièvre de sa chaleur Alec était resté torse nu sans bijoux à part le bracelet sur ses biceps, il s'était appuyé sur les jambes de Magnus qui était allongé soulevant ses jambes pour faire un appuie pour lui. Toutes les personnes présentes faisaient la fête pour leurs souverains qui étaient officiellement ensemble, dehors c'était la fête aussi parmi les paysans. Clary sourit et vint les rejoindre en embrassant son frère de cœur sur la joue,

\- Félicitation pour ton mariage mon Allie félicita Clary

\- Merci mon lotus rose, tu vas voir toi aussi tu auras un mariage heureux souhaita Alec

Elle sourit avant de retourner vers ses parents qui l'appelaient, Magnus se redressa en souriant de leur échange. Il le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant l'épaule, il l'embrassa sur la joue en lui caressant le flanc de sa cuisse. Pendant ce temps deux ombres entrait dans la cité, ils tuèrent plusieurs gardes. Ils se rendirent dans les cellules en cherchant l'oméga, en voyant son absence ils allèrent dans la chambre du pharaon. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, l'odeur d'Alec et de Magnus étaient mélangés mais la principale odeur qui régnait dans la pièce c'était l'odeur du sexe ce qui les fit enragé encore plus. Ils ressortirent et virent tout le monde rassemblés dans la pièce, là sur l'estrade dans les bras du pharaon ils virent la source de leur recherche. Ils serrèrent leurs poings de colère en voyant la manière que Magnus l'exposait dans leurs tête, ils se retirèrent discrètement et trouvèrent une fontaine pour se laver du sang des gardes qu'ils avaient tués ensembles. Ils prévirent un plan pour capturer l'oméga et tuer le souverain avant de partir du pays, ils retournaient à la fête quand des gardes avec Maia vinrent les entourer. Ils se battirent avant d'être capturé, Maia se précipita dans la salle du banquet. Elle s'inclina devant ses souverains en montrant sa nuque,

\- Votre majesté, le palais était été infiltrés et on a capturé les personnes prévient Maia

Alec eut peur et le pharaon l'agrippa pour le rassurer, il congédia tout le monde à part Luke et Raphaël.

\- Il y a eu des morts questionna Magnus

\- Oui, votre majesté, quarante-six gardes sont morts répondit Maia en baissant la tête

Elle cacha les larmes aux yeux, elle considérait ses gardes comme sa famille. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer et une odeur douce de vanille l'enveloppait, elle leva la tête et vit qu'elle était dans les bras de sa reine. Alec était en train de la consoler ayant sentit sa tristesse, elle craqua dans ses bras en s'agrippant à lui. Il lui caressa ses cheveux en la consolant, Magnus était en train de sourire devant la scène. Il était fier de son oméga, la beta hocha la tête en remerciant sa reine de l'avoir consoler.

\- Maia, as-tu retiré des informations sur eux questionna Magnus

\- Non votre majesté, mais ils désirent voir son altesse la reine répondit Maia

\- Pourquoi moi demanda Alec confus

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous votre altesse, ils nous ont demandé à ne pas parler seulement à vous révéla Maia

\- Bien nous verrons ça demain matin, ils passeront la nuit en prison quand je les jugerai moi-même pour leur punition demain déclara Magnus

Maia s'inclina en montrant sa nuque par soumission et sortit de la pièce pour emmener les prisonniers en prison, le pharaon ramena son amant dans leur chambre. Il sentit une odeur de vinaigre et de citron signe qu'il était inquiet, il l'enlaça par derrière.

\- Qu'as-tu Sayang s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je voudrais savoir qui sont ses personnes qui veulent me voir, j'ai peur Alpha. J'ai peur que ce soient des personnes de mon passé quand j'étais esclave s''horrifia Alec

Son odeur piquait le nez du loup-garou, il le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Si ce sont ses personnes alors je ferrai de leur vie un enfer pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait Cinta, je te le promets promis Magnus

Le noiraud posa sa tête sur son torse en écoutant ses battements de cœur, ils se rendirent dans leur lit pour s'endormir. Il s'endormit sous le regard doux de Magnus, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

Il le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit à son tour, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en se rapprochant de son Alpha. Ce dernier se réveilla et le regarda amoureusement,

\- Bonjour Cinta salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, ils restèrent dans le lit.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre retrouvaille amère et culpabilité de Jace et de Isabelle. Bisous glacées. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les retrouvailles entre la fratrie quelques peu chamboulé mais une explication viendra à ça, encore demain chapitre chaud **

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé le lemon, il y a demain encore un lemon assez chaud **

**Alec Barton: "Alec et Hachi étaient en train de pêcher les démons" Au fait il ya encore un chapitre assez chaud demain XD "des bulles étaient en train de remonter à la surface ce qui rendit cruieux" je pense c'est pour dire soyez maudit les filles XD allez explication avec la fratrie **

**Lavigne 126: Demain une de tes idées sera à l'honneur enfin j'espère que tu vas apprécier comme je l'ai intégrer dans le chapitre de demain. Allez un retrouvaille quelques peu tristes **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 21**_

Magnus était en train de mettre son maquillage tout en s'habillant, il retourna dans la chambre pour voir son époux qui était habillé aussi. Il sourit en voyant le collier qu'il lui avait offert la première fois, il avait mis du Khôl sous ses yeux. Il avait des bracelets autours de ses biceps, sa marque d'accouplement bien en évidence ce qui le fit trépigner de fierté en la voyant. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la salle du trône, Clary sourit en les voyant arriver. Elle avait son éternel lotus rose dans ses cheveux, elle ne l'avait plus enlevé depuis qu'Alec lui avait offert il y a plus de six mois. Simon était présent aussi étant prés de la rousse, Jocelyn était là aussi et mit une main sur son ventre rebondit de cinq mois. Contrairement à la grossesse d'un être humain les grossesses des loups-garous étaient très accélérer, de ce fait au lieu d'être enceinte de trois mois comme les humains la rousse était enceinte de cinq mois. Le couple s'installa sur le trône, Alec s'assit sur les genoux du pharaon. Une semaine s'était passé depuis la chaleur d'Alec, ils étaient officiellement mariés. Les sujets du royaume étaient en liesse depuis l'accouplement de leur souverain, le lendemain matin du dernier jour de la chaleur d'Alec beaucoup avaient emmené des présents et des cadeaux pour eux. Parmi les cadeaux il y avait de l'encens, du parfum, des étoffes de soies, de la broderie, Magnus les avait remerciés pour les présents. Mais ayant appris que des intrus avaient infiltré le palais et qu'ils avaient été capturé le peuple était devenu assoiffé de sang et de vengeance comme lors de l'exécution de Maureen, le pharaon fit signe de faire silence à son peuple en tenant serrer son oméga. Il fit signe à Maia de faire entrer les coupables, le peuple se mit à jeter des ordures sur eux en les voyant entrer menottés. Maia les fusillait du regard en les mettant à genou devant son souverain et Alpha, Clary et Simon les regardaient avec dédain alors qu'Alec évitait de les regarder ayant peur de les reconnaître comme ses anciens maîtres. Cependant une odeur familière lui parvient, il cligna des yeux en essayant de reconnaître l'odeur qu'il avait sentit autrefois. Il se permit de regarder avant d'écarquiller les yeux en les voyants, un homme et une femme étaient agenouillés au sol et attachés avec des menottes. Cinq gardes les tenaient enchaînés, l'oméga eut les larmes aux yeux en les reconnaissant. Il se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Alpha, ce sont mon frère et ma sœur révéla Alec

Le pharaon écarquilla les yeux en regardant son oméga qui acquiesça et observa les prisonniers, il vit effectivement que la jeune femme ressemblait beaucoup à son époux. Il se leva de son trône,

**\- CE PROCES SERA PRIVE, SORTEZ TOUS **ordonna Magnus

Le peuple se mit à rugir déçus avant de partir, seul Luke et Raphaël restaient dans la pièce avec Maia et les gardes. Magnus se rassit sur son trône et se massa les tempes, une odeur de vanille vint lui chatouiller le nez ce qui le fit sourire. Il se tourna vers ses deux prisonniers,

\- Déclinez votre identité ordonna Magnus

\- Je suis Isabelle Sophia Lightwood et mon frère Jace Lightwood, nous sommes ici pour notre frère Alec se présenta la jeune femme en crachant presque

Les deux fusillaient Magnus d'une colère sourde et de haine, Alec ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa fratrie.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous tué ses gardes interrogea Magnus

\- Après que notre frère fut capturé par des Alphas et qu'ils l'ont vendu dans des bordels, notre père l'a cherché partout en glanant des informations. Pendant des années nos parents l'ont cherché jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent trop vieux pour le chercher et puis ce fut nous qui partîmes à sa recherche en rassemblant des informations sur lui. Nous avions appris que les marchands d'esclaves d'oméga se déplaçaient de pays en pays ce qui rendit la recherche difficile raconta Jace

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux en sachant que ses parents étaient encore en vie, qu'ils l'avaient cherché pendant des années. Magnus se tourna légèrement vers son oméga en sentant son odeur légèrement citronné, il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrit en durcissant son regard.

\- Là n'est pas la question Alpha Jace Lightwood, je veux savoir pourquoi avez-vous assassiné les gardes réitéra Magnus à sa question

\- Nous avons appris que tu avais acheté notre frère et que tu avais fait de lui ton esclave de corps accusa Isabelle

\- Nous le savons parce que nous avons trouvé ton odeur répugnant de loup-garou dans la chambre, tu l'as violé pendant qu'il était en chaleur cracha Jace avec haine

L'oméga gémit d'inconfort et baissa la tête en voyant que sa fratrie le considérait comme un esclave de corps, le pharaon serra les poings en les fusillant.

\- Alors si cela peut nous permettre de le sauver de toi, nous ne regrettons pas d'avoir tué ses chiens que tu appelle tes gardes ricana Isabelle

\- Et si c'était à refaire alors nous le refaisons renchérit Jace avec un sourire sadique

Maia planta ses griffes dans l'épaule de Jace alors que Raphaël serra l'épaule d'Isabelle ce qui la fit crier de douleur, dans la pièce deux gifles résonnèrent. Le noiraud avait la main levé après avoir giflé sa sœur et son frère, ils étaient hébétés de voir que leur frère aîné les avait giflé.

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne je n'avais jamais levé la main sur vous. Frère, fils, père, époux, compagnon, amant voilà ce que ses gardes représentaient ceux vous avez assassinés injustement. Vous auriez dû demander autour de vous ce que j'étais dans la meute, je ne suis pas l'esclave de corps de l'Alpha mais son compagnon déclara Alec en regardant timidement le pharaon

Magnus regarda son amant amoureusement, la fratrie les regardaient et vit l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux.

\- Non seulement vous avez assassinés des gens innocents mais vous remontez le passé de votre frère en le traitant des noms impurs accusa Magnus ce qui rendit honteux

\- Nous avons demandé à une personne qui était de ta meute, elle nous a dit les mauvais traitements que tu as fait à notre frère après l'avoir acheté dans un bordel déclara Jace

\- Qui grinça Magnus

\- Elle s'appelait Camille répondit Isabelle

Tous dans la salle à part les deux eurent un souffle de haine envers la traîtresse, le noiraud se précipita vers son Alpha en le faisant asseoir sur son trône en le réconfortant.

\- Sale garce siffla Magnus de haine

\- Elle nous a racontée ce que tu faisais à notre frère, que tu le baises tous les soirs et même pendant sa période de chaleurs cracha Isabelle

**\- SILENCE** ordonna Magnus d'un ton dominant

Les deux baissèrent la tête en montrant leur nuque par soumission, Maia et les deux conseillers ne baissèrent pas la tête ayant l'habitude. Alec passa la main dans les cheveux de son époux pour le calmer en usant aussi de son odeur d'oméga, son odeur de vanille le calma. Il le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos, il soupira longuement en pensant à un traitement dur dés qu'il aurait attrapé.

\- Bien, Isabelle et Jace Lightwood, en conséquence de vos actes au sein de ma meute et votre intentions d'enlever la reine d'Egypte et l'oméga de l'Alpha. Je vous condamne à être fouettez le double du nombre de gardes que vous avez tués décréta Magnus d'un ton tranchant

Le duo ne lâche pas des yeux leur frère qui était assis sur les jambes du pharaon, Jace fit un regard de protestation teinté d'ennui et de colère concernant la punition annoncées. Isabelle avait le regard fureur à l'annonce de la punition,

\- Sachez vous deux que je ne vous condamne pas à mort pour deux raisons, la première est que vous étiez mal renseigner et surtout que Camille est une traîtresse de notre meute. Vous auriez dû vous renseigner plus autour de vous, elle vous a manipulée sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Alexander est l'amour de ma vie, mon oméga, mon oxygène pour vivre, deuxièmement c'est la raison que vous êtes ses frères et sœurs expliqua Magnus d'une voix chargé de fureur

Il fit signe à Luke et Maia de les ramener dans leur cellules pour les préparer pour leur punition, après leur départ Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou en respirant son odeur.

\- Merci Alpha remercia Alec

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus

Ils sentirent leur lien récent, ils n'avaient pas de mots pour sentir l'amour pour l'un et l'autre. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble après un moment deuil pour la meute durant des jours, Alec se tenait devant le miroir après avoir mis ses bijoux et rejoint le pharaon. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle du trône pour faire la punition de la fratrie d'Alec, Maia se tenait debout avec un fouet. Elle avait les yeux rouges étant encore tristes de la perte de ses frères d'armes, elle attendit que ses souverains s'assoient sur leurs trônes ou plutôt qu'Alec s'assoit sur les jambes de Magnus. Tous les sujets commençaient à s'agiter de la perte des leurs mais contrairement à la punition de Maureen, ils se retenaient ayant appris la filiation entre les meurtriers et leur reine.

**\- Amenez les prisonniers** ordonna Magnus d'un ton dominant

Les gardes amenèrent Isabelle et Jace jusqu'aux poteaux d'exécution, ils étaient habillés et leur dos étaient exposés.

**\- Que commence la punition** ordonna Magnus d'un ton acier

La beta fit claquer son fouet sur la peau d'isabelle qui serrait les dents de douleur, Jace en fit de même. Alec détourna le regard ne voulant pas voir sa fratrie souffrir, il savait que c'était la punition d'avoir tuer de personnes innocentes mais il refusait de les voir souffrir après les avoir retrouvés après toutes ses années. L'odeur de bois de santal l'apaisa et le rassura,

_\- Ce n'est pas ta faute_ pensa Magnus dans son esprit

_\- Alpha_ répondit Alec en le regardant

Ils étaient surpris de pouvoir entendre la pensées de l'un et de l'autre, le pharaon ne pensa plus puis retourna vers la punition de la fratrie. Maia venait de donner le dernier coup de fouet au duo, du sang s'écoulait de leurs plaies. Le souverain congédia tout le monde, Alec fit venir Catarina qui les prit en charge en les emmenant dans l'infirmerie. Ils étaient allongés sur la table sur le ventre en train de se faire soigner par Catarina, Alec vint dans la salle prit leurs mains dans la sienne. Ils étaient inconscients après avoir subie leur punition, ils s'étaient évanouis de douleur. La beta termina de mettre des pommades sur leurs plaies avant de se lever, elle se tourna vers l'oméga inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, ils vont s'en sortir tous les deux rassura Catarina

Il remercia de la tête la béta qui s'en alla, il resta prés d'eux pendant un moment. Clary entra dans la pièce inquiète pour lui, il se tourna vers elle et tendis sa main pour l'inviter. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, il mit la tête sur son épaule et elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il se sentait coupable en voyant l'état de sa fratrie,

\- Ne te culpabilise pas mon Allie, le seul acte coupable qu'ils ont commis c'est tuer des gardes en croyant une salope sans valeur rassura Clary

\- Ils sont venus pour moi, et moi en récompense je les ai laissé se faire fouetter s'accusa Alec en répandant une odeur de citron et de vinaigre

Elle lui caressa ses cheveux pour le rassurer et resta pour le soutenir, au bout d'un moment il était somnolant et tomba de sommeil. Il sentit une caresse sur sa joue, il tourna la tête vers Clary.

\- Va te reposer conseilla Clary

\- Non, je n'ai pas sommeil refusa Alec en se mettant à bailler

\- Je reste pour les surveiller pour toi rassura Clary

\- Merci mon lotus rose remercia Alec en se penchant vers elle en l'embrassant sur le front

Il alla se reposer et vit son époux dans la chambre, ce dernier sans dire un mot ouvrit les bras pour qu'il puisse se refugier à l'intérieur. Il s'y refugia et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour sentir son odeur, il s'endormit épuisé par la journée forte qu'ils avaient eu. Magnus lui caressa ses mèches de cheveux, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Le lendemain Jace et Isabelle se réveillèrent et vit Madzie en train de les regarder en train de manger des biscuits, ils étaient curieux de voir la petite fille.

\- Maman, ils sont réveillés avertis Madzie en se tournant vers une autre pièce

Catarina entra avec deux verres de potions, ils froncèrent les sourcils en voyant qu'elle tendait les deux verres.

\- Buvez les verres pour que vous puissiez guérir plus vite expliqua Catarina

Ils étaient sur le point de refuser et de l'insulter avant de se rappeler qu'ils voulaient voir leur frère, ils acceptèrent le verre. Catarina se tournait vers Madzie,

\- Ma puce, tu pourrais aller trouver Simon et dire qu'ils sont réveillés et qu'il prévient chéri demanda Catarina

\- Bien sûr maman accepta Madzie

Plus tard Jace et Isabelle étaient en train de s'asseoir en attendant l'arrivé de leur frère, le blond sentit une odeur de cerise avec une touche de baie. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent en voyant Clary pénétrer dans la pièce,

\- Je suis venue vous amener voir Allie sourit Clary

\- Allie répéta Isabelle

\- Je veux dire Alec, c'est le petit surnom que je lui ai donnée raconta Clary

Catarina donna son autorisation à condition que la fratrie vienne changer leurs bandages chaque jour, le duo suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à Alec. Ce dernier avait demandé à la jeune fille d'aller les chercher pendant qu'il terminait l'audience avec Magnus, elle alla dans le jardin extérieur pour voir le noiraud les attendre. Elle marcha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, il la remercia en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ou tu veux rester seul avec eux proposa Clary en le murmurant

\- Je veux que tu reste s'il te plait murmura Alec en voulant avoir son odeur rassurant prés de lui

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue, Jace et Isabelle ressentirent une pointe de jalousie en voyant leur interaction.

\- Je vais demander les biscuits à Simmi, je reviens vite signala Clary avant de partir

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa fratrie, les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux en le voyant. L'oméga leva les bras pour les ouvrir, ils se mirent à courir et se réfugièrent dans ses bras. Ils tombèrent à genoux en pleurant,

\- Alec sanglota Isabelle

\- Si tu savais…commença Jace en pleurant

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire en les serrant fort dans ses bras, lui aussi pleurait en serrant sa fratrie. Il leur avait beaucoup manqué et c'était juré qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais, ils pleuraient ensemble de ses années de séparation. Isabelle ne voulait pas lâcher son frère aîné en croyant qu'il allait disparaître si elle le lâchait, Jace refusait s'arrêter de pleurer après avoir accumulé pendant ses années ses larmes quand il retrouvrait son frère.

\- Grand frère pleura Isabelle en essayant de parler

\- Chut, profitons du moment et puis nous parlerons déclara Alec les larmes aux joues

Ils hochèrent la tête et restèrent dans les bras d'Alec pendant un moment, il les embrassa chacun sur le front.

_\- A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec en les faisant reposer sur ses genoux

Les deux avaient posés leurs tête sur ses genoux et écoutaient la berceuse que leur mère chantait pour eux quand ils étaient petits, ils s'endormirent sur ses genoux en sentant leur odeur qui leur avait tant manqué. Clary vint après avoir les laissé un moment seuls avec les biscuits de Simon, elle les posa et vint prés de lui et lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Ils t'ont beaucoup manqué n'est ce pas déduit Clary en lui caressant ses cheveux

\- Enormément, j'ai toujours cru que je ne les aurai plus mon lotus rose renifla Alec en caressant les cheveux d'Isabelle qui était endormit sur ses genoux

Ils sont là maintenant mais il faut que tu discutes avec eux, pour rétablir les choses entre vous. A cause de cette garce qui les a manipuler, il faut qu'ils sachent que Magnus te rends heureux expliqua Clary en lui caressant sa joue

\- Je sais, pourrais-tu appeler Alpha pour moi s'il te plait questionna Alec

\- Je reviens vite sourit Clary

Elle partit chercher Magnus qui revient dans le jardin extérieur, il l'embrassa sur la tempe en resta derrière lui sans perturber le sommeil de la fratrie qui était épuisé à force de pleurer.

\- Alpha, est ce que je pourrais ce soir rester avec ma fratrie dans une chambre demanda Alec

\- Je savais que tu allais me demander ça, bien sûr que tu peux rester avec eux accepta Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant que le pharaon se lève pour aller retourner à l'audience avec ses conseillers et ses ministres, plus tard le duo se réveilla sur les genoux de leur frère aîné. Il faisait presque faire nuit, ils se levèrent de leur position.

\- Vous allez prendre un bain et vous allez manger ensuite nous irons discuter sur certaines choses décréta Alec en les serrant

\- Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi encore une fois refusa Isabelle

\- Je sais mais je dois manger gloussa Alec

Des servantes vinrent les chercher et les amena prendre un bain, ils mangèrent ensuite les servantes les emmenèrent dans une chambre. L'oméga quitta difficilement les bras de son amant qui était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou dans leur chambre,

\- Alpha gémit Alec

\- Si je m'écoutais, je ne t'aurai pas laissé aller et je t'embrasserai toute la nuit grogna Magnus d'excitation

L'oméga rougit par le grognement de son Alpha, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle après une folle embrassade,

\- Allez file voir ta fratrie ou je t'embrasse encore décréta Magnus en reculant

Il rougit encore plus avant de l'embrasser légèrement et de partir, il entra dans la chambre de sa fratrie qui l'attendait sur le lit. Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans les bras de leur frère,

\- Alec appela Jace

\- Allons parler sur le lit proposa Alec

Ils s'assirent sur le lit, Isabelle tenait la main de son frère ne voulant pas le lâcher. Jace mit sa tête sur la jambe d'Alec ayant peur qu'il parte, il était sur le point de parler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Simon venu apporter un plateau avec un vêtement de Magnus. Jace vif vint agripper le béta en le prenant par la gorge,

\- JACE LÂCHE-LE ordonna Alec en se levant pour l'arrêter

Le blond relâcha le béta qui toussa légèrement en se massant la gorge, l'oméga examina le cou de son meilleur ami qui lui assura que ce n'était rien.

\- Je suis désolé Alec, mais on t'a recherché partout et vu tellement de choses s'excusa Jace

\- Ce n'est rien Simmi que fais-tu ici demanda Alec en se pivotant vers son ami

\- Quel poigne, enfin bref sa majesté t'a envoyé un vêtement à lui pour que tu ai son odeur en plus d'un mot. Bon je te laisse au fait Jocelyn t'a dit que demain la danse en vue pour le spectacle continue avertis Simon

\- Je n'oublierai pas, bonne nuit Simmi souhaita Alec

\- Que Ra et Amoun t'accompagnent dans tes rêves souhaita Simon en le saluant

Il referma la porte et prit le plateau pour sentir l'odeur de son Alpha dans le vêtement, il vit une note et la serra dans sa main ne voulant pas le lire en présence de sa fratrie. Il monta sur le lit et fit face à sa fratrie,

\- Nous sommes désolés Alec pour ce qu'il c'est passé s'excusa Isabelle

\- Je comprends rassura Alec

\- Juste que nous croyons fermement que tu étais en danger rectification que tu es toujours en danger se corrigea Jace

\- Ce sale chien te traitait comme si tu étais sa propriété, nous ne sommes pas aveugles grand frère. Il t'a exposé à son peuple comme une vulgaire marchandise après t'avoir acheté dans un bordel pour ses besoins d'Alpha cracha Isabelle avec la haine dans les yeux

Alec était abasourdis de voir autant de rage et de haine dans les tons de voix de ses frères et sœurs,

\- Nous savons que tu étais obligé de voir notre punition sous ses ordres, il t'a envoyé un ordre pour ne pas que tu parle en notre présence. Laisse Jace se débarrasser de ce message et nous allons te protéger ensuite te ramener à la maison avec papa et maman qui ont hâte de te revoir expliqua Isabelle

Jace était sur le point de prendre la note que Magnus avait envoyé pour lui, il réalisa le geste et refusa qu'il le touche.

\- NON refusa Alec

\- Alec…tenta de convaincre Jace

\- Alpha Magnus n'est pas ce que Camille vous a fait croire, il est gentil et doux avec moi. Il ne m'a pas acheté au contraire il m'a sauvé la vie avec plusieurs omégas lors d'une vente aux enchères d'omégas par des marchands d'esclaves, je suis arrivé dans ses bras à moitié mort car j'ai été battus et fouetté par mes anciens maîtres. Catarina la beta qui vous a soignez m'a soignée aussi, Alpha est resté à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que mes plaies se cicatrisent raconta Alec en se souvenant la première fois qu'il avait vu Magnus

\- Grand-frère commença Isabelle

\- Laisse-moi terminer, la rousse Clary qui vous a emmené vers moi c'est un oméga comme moi. Elle a la faveur de l'Alpha car il la considère comme sa sœur, elle m'a aidait à me réhabituer à ma nouvelle vie d'oméga libre. J'avais peur que mes anciens maîtres surgissent et me tabassent et me tuent, je me considérais comme une pute car ils m'ont fait croire que j'étais une catin étant un oméga. L'Alpha a été patient avec moi, il m'a donné sa morsure pour me sauver la vie encore une fois. Un ancien émissaire d'un autre pays était venu et avait voulu me violer, Clary l'a empêché de s'en prendre à moi en recevant des coups. L'Alpha l'a punit et m'a donné sa morsure pour me sauver la vie car mon corps venait tout juste de récupérer. Il ne m'a pas touché sans mon consentement, la Camille que vous défendez véhémence elle a tenté de m'empoisonner avec une complice à elle pour avoir la couronne. L'Alpha a puni sa complice pour ça relata Alec

Les deux eurent de la culpabilité ayant écouté une femme qui avait essayé de tuer leur frère aîné pour avoir le pouvoir, ce dernier se mit à rougir en se triturant les mains.

\- Concernant ma chaleur rougit Alec

Jace fronça les sourcils et était sur le point de parler,

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé qu'il la passe avec moi, je lui ai donné mon corps de mon plein grés parce que je l'aime. Je suis follement amoureux de lui et il m'aime, je suis la reine d'Egypte et son compagnon. Même si je veux ardemment revoir papa et maman, je refuse de partir avec vous car c'est ici chez moi. Il ne m'a pas exposé comme une marchandise comme vous le disiez plutôt, disons que j'avais encore la fièvre de la chaleur c'est pour ça que j'étais exposé prés de lui rougit Alec

Isabelle et Jace baissèrent la tête honteuse d'avoir mal jugé leur beau frère qui avait à maintes reprises sauvés leur frère,

\- He dans un mois je serai officiellement son époux et la reine d'Egypte lors de notre union devant tous les sujets déclara Alec

\- Nous savons que nous avons commis une erreur mais s'il te plait laisse-nous voir si il te rend heureux supplia Isabelle

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre préparatifs du mariage et une union sacrée. Bisous glacées. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Le peuple va encore se réjouir pour le mariage de leur pharaon et de leur reine XD Oui Camille a en profiter de la situation et ne t'en fais pas je réserve une mort assez violent pour elle **

**LolliOta: Pour les parents d'Alec c'est pas pour le moment c'est le chapitre 40 que les parents feronts leur apparition je sais c'est long mais j'ai décidé qu'ils verront leur(s) petit(s) enfant(s) ensemble **

**Alec Barton: Il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre et je sens que tu vas apprécier le lemon " Satan était en crier avant de se laissait couler, les ciens des enfers le sauve et le remonta à la surface" Quelqu'un pour le faire du bouche-à-bouche XD ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre allez je te laisse la suite **

**Lavigne 126: Pour les parents ça se passera mieux que la fratrie mais trés larmoyants à ce que je vais proposer mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'ai des idées concernant l'une des tes idées en plus j'espère que tu vas apprécier le lemon par ce que j'essayer à ce que tu m'as proposer sinon je me rattraper dans le chapitre 24 XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 22**_

Alec était en train de raconter les mauvais traitements de ses anciens maîtres à sa fratrie , Isabelle avait les larmes aux joues alors que Jace était furieux. Ils étaient choqués par la vie dure de leur frère après avoir été capturé et vendu, ils étaient reconnaissant envers le pharaon d'avoir sauvé leur frère. Après avoir raconté presque sa vie, il décida de se coucher en les laissant avoir leur propre opinion. Il prit la note de son amant, il lit avec les joues rouges. Magnus lui disait qu'il aimait et qu'il l'attendait au pays des rêves, il avait envoyé son vêtement pour qu'il ait son odeur avec lui comme il a la sienne dans la chambre. Il prit son vêtement et respira en sentant son oméga ronronner à l'odeur de son Alpha, il s'endormit avec sa fratrie prés de lui. Ils l'entourèrent en le prenant dans leurs bras ayant peur qu'il ne parte ou que ce ne soit qu'une imagination, le lendemain Clary entra dans la chambre et vit Alec déjà réveillé qui respirait en ronronnant presque l'odeur de Magnus dans le vêtement qu'il lui avait fait envoyer. Elle gloussa amusée, elle le rejoint rapidement dans le lit. Il lui fit une place et il la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front et sur la joue, elle mit sa tête sur son épaule en regardant la fratrie particulièrement Jace. Ça ferait deux semaines depuis la chaleur d'Alec, il avait bien récupéré de celle-ci. Magnus et Alec étaient officieusement mariés mais d'un mois ils seront officiellement mariés devant le peuple d'Egypte, ils avaient convenu d'une date de plein lune pour honorer leur union. Jocelyn était heureuse de savoir que son fils de cœur allait se marier, elle avait appris aussi pour la fratrie et avait hâte de les rencontrer n'étant pas présente de par sa grossesse. Elle était à présent à sept mois de grossesse, il ne lui manquait plus que deux mois avant d'accoucher. Luke était heureux par la grossesse même si Raphaël et Magnus étaient amusés de voir le conseiller peiné à suivre la réunion étant fatigué car sa femme lui a fait voyagé toute la nuit pour avoir de la nourriture pour elle ou était excitée par les hormones. Alec était en train de caresser les cheveux de Clary, il se leva après un moment pour aller prendre son bain. Jace se réveilla et vit la rousse présente sans la présence d'Alec,

\- Où est Alec s'affola Jace

\- Il est partit prendre son bain, alors cesse de paniquer sourit Clary

L'odeur d'oméga de Clary l'envoûtait ce qui était de même pour la jeune fille, Jace avait une odeur de brise d'été mélangé avec la menthe poivrée une touche de musc d'Alpha.

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas présenté, je suis Jace Lightwood se présenta Jace

\- Je suis Clarissa Adèle Garroway, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Clary sourit Clary

\- D'après ton odeur tu es un oméga déduit Jace

\- Oui, ma mère est un béta et mon géniteur est un Alpha révéla Clary

Il était surpris par sa révélation, Alec entra dans la pièce ayant pris son bain. Clary se leva et le rejoint en le maquillant et l'habillant sous les yeux de Jace,

\- Merci mon lotus rose remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est pas de quoi mon Allie souffla Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue

Isabelle se réveilla au même moment et cligna des yeux avant de se réjouit en voyant son frère aîné, elle pensait encore qu'elle rêvait qu'ils avaient retrouvés leur frère aîné. Mais en se réveillant en le voyant, elle sut qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front en frottant son dos.

\- Je suis là maintenant rassura Alec

\- Je sais mais ça fait tellement longtemps que nous étions en train de te chercher c'est comme si je ne t'enlace pas tu partiras révéla Isabelle

\- Je comprends mais je suis là et en bonne santé rassura Alec en frottant son dos

Elle enfuit sa tête dans son cou pour sentir son odeur, son odeur par rapport à son récent accouplement avec Magnus. Il sentait toujours le pain chaud avec du chocolat mais avec une touche de muscade qui était une odeur transmise de l'Alpha pour marquer sa propriété sur son oméga, il respira l'odeur de beta de sa sœur qui était une odeur de vanille avec une touche de rosé du matin. Il la relâcha en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- Allez vous préparer pour le petit déjeuner en plus Alpha va faire une annonce vous concernant proposa Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête en laissant à contrecœur leur frère aîné, ce dernier alla rejoindre son époux qui était encore dans la chambre endormit. Magnus avait veillé tard pour terminer un travail administratif avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur le lit à la place son amant pour avoir son odeur, Alec grimpa sur le lit et lui caressa les cheveux, il se réveilla doucement de son sommeil. Il sourit en le voyant,

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus en se redressant

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, l'oméga enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant pour respirer son odeur. Malgré qu'il ait dormit avec son vêtement à lui, il préféra sa véritable odeur. Il ronronna en passant le bout de son nez dans son cou, le pharaon sourit à son geste et le laissa faire. Il lui caressa le dos en l'embrassant sur son épaule, ils se regardèrent de nouveau et s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Le souverain ayant manqué les baisers de son amant dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et le marqua en suçotant une parcelle de sa peau ce qui le fit gémir, il grondait de plaisir en sentant son odeur de pêche et de miel signe qu'il était excité.

\- Nous devons allez prendre le petit déjeuner Alpha soupira Alec les yeux fermés

Il grogna sourdement avant de se retirer de son cou et le regarda avec ses yeux bleus assombris par le désir, il l'embrassa sur ses lèvres gonflés par ses baises à lui. Il le relâcha après l'avoir pris et le pencha sur le lit, il lui sourit avant de se lever pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner, après que le soldat les ait annoncé. Magnus s'assit sur son trône avec Alec sur ses jambes,

\- Avant toutes choses je tiens à préciser que Jace et Isabelle Lightwood sont les frères et sœurs de votre reine, de ce fait ils seront traités avec le respect dû à leurs égards. Ils ont payés de leurs crimes en acceptant leur punition, si j'apprends que vous avez enfreint mes ordres, vous serez chatiez déclara Magnus d'un ton dominant

Tous montraient leurs nuques par soumission, Clary sourit en les regardant. Ils mangèrent leurs petits déjeuners avant de se séparer, Alec se rendit dans l'appartement de sa mère de cœur qui était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Clary sauta sur le dos d'Alec qui riait en la faisant tourner, Jocelyn tapa des mains pour les appeler.

\- Vous deux, il est l'heure de vos cours prévient Jocelyn en s'asseyant

\- Quel cours questionna Isabelle

Jocelyn sourit maternelle en la regardant,

\- Les cours de musique et de danses, ça fait un moment que je leurs enseigne décréta Jocelyn

\- Je l'ai demandé de mon plein gré, Alpha ne m'a pas forcé ou ordonné à danser ou à chanter en jouant de la musique souligna Alec en voyant son frère sur le point de dire quelque chose

Le blond hocha la tête et regarda son frère prendre sa lyre avec la rousse,

\- Vous allez chanter la chanson d'il y a quatre semaine informa Jocelyn

_\- Oh, oh, oh...Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls, hoping you'd call. It's just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all. Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night, all night and every day. Give me something, oh, but you say nothing. What is happening to me? I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain. And I don't wanna fit wherever. I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. Oh, oh, oh... I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. Oh, oh, oh...I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind. Wondering, if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life. Baby, baby, I feel crazy. Up all night, all night and every day. I gave you something, but you gave me nothing. What is happening to me? I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain. And I don't wanna fit (fit, babe) wherever (wherever) I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. Oh, oh, oh...I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. Oh, oh, oh...I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home_, chanta le duo **(1)**

Simon arriva et sourit en s'installant parmi les coussins pour écouter le duo, la fratrie était époustouflé de la voix chantante d'Alec. Jocelyn assis parmi les coussins était en train de les guider avec sa main, les deux se regardaient sans arrêter de chanter avant de terminer leur chanson. La beta était en train d'essuyer ses larmes après les avoir écouté chanter,

\- Bon sang vous me faîtes vraiment pleurer tous les deux renifla Jocelyn

\- Oh maman souffla Clary amusée en l'enlaçant

Alec se leva et la prit aussi dans ses bras, elle les embrassa sur le front. Ils allèrent mettre leurs bracelets de chevilles pour préparer leur spectacle qui aura lieu dans deux mois, deux domestiques entrèrent et commencèrent à jouer des instruments de percussion. Les deux se mirent en place en bougeant leurs reins lentement, ils bougeaient leur poitrine. Clary recula en regardant son partenaire d'une manière coquine, il la rejoint en faisant des gestes de bras en même temps. Elle le poussa avant de se rattraper à lui, Alec lui caressa le ventre légèrement et elle rejeta la tête. Ils se regardaient en souriant tout en bougeant leurs corps, elle caressa le torse d'Alec avant qu'il ne l'attrape et qu'ils ne se remettent dans une position normale pour danser en bougeant encore une fois leurs corps. Le noiraud la fit tourner avant de tourner autour d'elle, elle fit des gestes avant de sauter dans ses bras et l'attrapa avant de la remettre debout. Clary se mit à tourner sur elle-même et prit un voile que sa mère lui lança, elle commença à danser avec le voile avec Alec en synchro. Ils bougeaient leurs corps ensemble encore une fois, l'oméga se mit à genoux prés des hanches de Clary qui bougeait ses hanches qui faisait résonner les grelots aux niveaux de sa tête. Il se remit debout et commença à faire des gestes en touchant Clary qui sourit en le repoussant légèrement, ils firent des gestes ensemble et la rousse prit le voile et les cacha tous les deux. Ils s'agenouillaient en même temps en dansant toujours, Alec plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Clary pour se rapprocher et faire comme si ils étaient en train de s'embrasser sous le voile. Jocelyn riait en applaudissant avec les trois autres, ils se relevèrent en retirant le voile.

\- Vraiment j'avais oubliée que cette danse était comique gloussa Jocelyn

\- Grand frère tu danses super bien en tout cas complimenta Isabelle

\- Merci rougit Alec

\- Toi aussi Clary, tu danses bien complimenta Jace

\- Merci beaucoup, de toutes façons je ne danse de cette façon qu'avec mon Allie sourit Clary en encerclant Alec derrière son dos

\- Toi aussi tu es ma seule partenaire mon lotus rose sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Jocelyn sourit encore plus et essuya les larmes, le noiraud se leva et porta la rousse sur son dos avant de partir vers le jardin extérieur. Simon se tourna vers la fratrie d'Alec,

\- HE ATTENDEZ-NOUS s'écria Simon

Il se mit à courir avec Jace et Izzy, ils arrivèrent vers le jardin extérieur. Clary était toujours dans les bras d'Alec. Elle était assis sur ses genoux et lui avait une main sur son ventre, ils s'installèrent parmi les coussins.

\- C'est calme ici remarqua Isabelle

\- Oui, c'est notre rendez-vous à tous les trois quand Allie et moi avons finis nos leçons et que Simmi nous rejoint expliqua Clary

\- D'ailleurs j'ai oublié les biscuits se rappela Simon

\- Je le savais après tu cherches pourquoi Méliorn cherche à te tuer ricana Clary

Il lui tira la langue avant de bifurquer vers la cuisine, il revint plus tard avec Miaou dans une main et dans l'autre le plateau à biscuit. Le regard d'Alec brilla en voyant son chat,

\- Miaou interpella Alec en prenant son chat

\- Je me suis occupé de lui pendant tes chaleurs révéla Simon

\- Merci Simmi remercia Alec en caressant son chat

\- Il est mignon ce chaton constata Isabelle

\- Magnus lui a offert en guise de cadeau de courtoisie raconta Clary

\- Au fait je ne sais pas ton nom réalisa Isabelle

\- C'est vrai que je me suis présentée qu'avec ton frère, je m'appelle Clarissa Adèle Garroway se présenta Clary

\- Et toi comment tu t'appelles demanda Jace en se tournant vers Simon

\- Je suis Simon Lewis se présenta Simon

Alec qui caressa son chat sourit en voyant l'interaction des quatre, Magnus qui avait finis ses réunions vint le voir en souriant. Il rougit en le voyant, Simon avec Jace et Isabelle baissèrent la tête en montrant leur soumission, il hocha la tête en les regardant.

\- Tu as finis tes réunions demanda Clary

\- Oui, biscuit. Je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec Alexander répondit Magnus en tendant la main vers son oméga

\- Avec joie Alpha rougit Alec en prenant sa main

Il l'aida à se relever, ils laissèrent la fratrie seul avec Clary et Simon. Les deux étaient inquiets pour leur frère aîné,

\- Allie est en sécurité avec Magnus en plus il ne lui fera pas de mal rassura Clary

\- Lotus rose a raison, sa majesté préférait se tuer au lieu de faire du mal à Allie renchérit Simon

\- Qui est Allie questionna Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- C'est Alec, nous l'appelons tous les deux ainsi. En fait c'est moi qui ait trouvé son surnom et lui a trouvé le mien et de même pour Simmi raconta Clary

Il hocha la tête en regardant l'oméga féminine qui rougissait à son regard, pendant ce temps le couple était dans le jardin intérieur sous l'arbre en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

\- Je t'aime Alpha confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime Alexander répondit Magnus

Un mois plus tard ils étaient séparés car la tradition voulait qu'il ne se voient pas la veille de leur union, Alec était avec Clary et Simon ainsi que son frère et sa sœur. Magnus se retrouvait quand à lui avec Ragnor et Raphaël ainsi que Luke pour le surveiller, il soupira longuement en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre.

\- Je trouve cette tradition ridicule grogna Magnus

\- Si tu vas passer la nuit avec lui maintenant il sera considéré comme ton concubin et non comme la reine d'Egypte rappela Ragnor

\- Par Amoun soupira Magnus en s'allongeant sur son lit

Alec était en train d'écouter les histoires farfelues de Simon encore une fois en cuisine, Jace ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux. Malgré qu'il voyait son frère heureux avec le loup-garou, il restait encore méfiant et avait toujours peur qu'il ne s'envole pour toujours comme un rêve. Isabelle ressentait la même chose mais était moins méfiante que lui ayant vu le bonheur d'Alec avec Magnus, elle se tenait prés de lui pour respirer son odeur rassurante.

\- JE VEUX LE VOIR QU'UNE FOIS déclara Magnus assez fort

L'oméga rougit en se triturant les mains en entendant le pharaon qui voulait ardemment le voir,

\- Eh bien on dirait que Magnus est impatient de te voir ricana Clary allongée prés de lui

Il se leva du lit où ils étaient, il prit un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire avant de le frottait sur sa peau dans son cou pour que parchemin s'imprègne de son odeur.

\- Simmi, tu peux apporter ceci à Alpha demanda Alec en se retournant vers Simon

\- Bien sûr sourit Simon en prenant le parchemin

Il s'en alla apporter le message, la rousse se leva à son tour pour aller chercher le repas. L'oméga retourna sur le lit en face à ses frères et sœurs, Jace lui prit la main en la serrant assez fort.

\- Es-tu sûr de ton choix questionna Jace

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles Jace questionna Alec confus

\- Je parle de ton union avec le pharaon, tu peux refuser si tu veux. Je te protégerai et t'aiderai à partir pour retourner à la maison proposa Jace

Il relâcha encore une fois la main de son frère, il le fusilla du regard.

\- Jace, je suis la reine oméga de la meute d'Egypte et l'époux de l'Alpha, ici c'est chez moi. Cela fait presque un an que je suis dans la meute, je ne veux pas le quitter. Je comprends que c'est encore dur pour toi d'accepter ce fait car tu as été manipulé par une femme jalouse du pouvoir mais crois-moi tu as remarqué que j'étais heureux durant tout ce mois expliqua Alec

Le blond ne répondit rien mais se blottit dans les bras de son frère à la place en acceptant en quelque sorte son union avec le souverain, Simon revint et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce. Clary amena la nourriture pour eux, la porte se mit à toquer. Simon ouvrit la porte prudemment et trouva Ragnor à la porte avec un air gêné, il entra et se mordit les lèvres en regardant Alec.

\- Un problème Ragnor questionna Clary

\- Disons que j'ai un message de la part d'un Alpha en manque d'amour et casse-couille déclara Ragnor en donnant le message à Alec

L'oméga rougit violemment sous les rires de tous, le conseiller inclina légèrement la tête avant de s'en aller. Personne ne lui demanda ce que contenait le message en comprenant que c'était privé, le jeune homme alla dormir et lit le message de son Alpha.

\- Je t'aime mon amour, il me tarde de te serrer dans mes bras. Je t'attends au pays des rêves lit Alec ce qui le rendit heureux

Tout le monde dans la pièce sentit son odeur de chocolat fondu avec une touche de muscade, il s'endormit en sentant l'odeur de son amant sur le parchemin. Le lendemain Magnus reçu un seau d'eau sur lui ce qui le fit se réveiller en sursaut, Ragnor et Raphaël étaient en train de rire à ses dépens.

\- C'est l'heure de se réveiller votre majesté ricana Raphaël

\- Allez prendre un bain et vous préparer pour votre mariage avec son altesse renchérit Ragnor

Le pharaon sourit en se rappelant que c'était son mariage avec Alec, il se sentit comme sur un petit nuage. Alec se réveilla au même moment, Clary et Simon étaient en train de jouer aux dames alors que sa fratrie était encore endormit, il se frotta le visage et sourit en réalisant que c'était son mariage. Jocelyn entra avec son gros ventre,

\- Bonjour mon petit cœur salua Jocelyn en venant l'embrasser sur le front

\- Bonjour Jocelyn salua Alec

\- Je suis venu faire les rituels pour te préparer pour ton mariage sourit Jocelyn en lui caressant les cheveux

Il rougit légèrement en pensant à son union avec Magnus, elle l'emmena prendre son bain normal avant de le faire entrer un bain de lait avec des parfums et des onguents. Magnus faisait le même bain, les servantes mirent des colliers en or sur lui et le maquillèrent pour qu'il puisse représenter Ra le dieu du soleil. Arrivé au soir après s'être préparer il se rendit vers le temple de la déesse Hathor où tous ses sujets étaient rassemblés pur célébrer son union avec Alec, ce dernier était arrivé et représentait la déesse du ciel Noût. Il avait des colliers en argent et un maquillage blanc mélangé avec du bleu nuit, son torse brillait de paillette d'argent qui était de même pour Magnus qui était d'or. Celui-ci tendit la main pour prendre la main de son oméga, Ragnor avait un cordon rouge dans la main, il fit taire tous les sujets qui acclamaient leurs souverains.

\- Nous sommes réunis pour unir notre pharaon Alpha Magnus Bane et notre reine Oméga Alexander Lightwood au nom de la déesse d'Hathor déclara Ragnor

\- Alexander, je t'aime de toute mon âme. Je remercie les dieux de t'avoir conduit jusqu'à moi, les moments passés avec toi sont les plus beaux jours de toute ma vie. Tu es mon oxygène qu'il me faut pour vivre, je veux que tu restes avec moi toute l'éternité sans quoi je ne peux respirer sans toi déclara Magnus

\- Ma-Ma-Magnus, je te remercierai jamais de m'avoir sauvé maintes fois, ce soir je ne te donne pas simplement mon consentement pour m'unir à toi mais je te donne mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps car je veux t'appartenir ce soir pour l'éternité. Tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur, tu es ma vie entière déclara Alec

\- Que la déesse Hathor bénisse votre union décréta Ragnor en liant leurs mains avec le cordon rouge

Ils se rendirent dans le temple pour consommer leur union, Alec se tourna vers son Alpha qui le regardait avec luxure et convoitise. Il marcha en arrière avant de dénouer le voile qu'il avait en guise de ceinture, Magnus l'attrapa et l'embrassa passionnément. Il le repoussa avant de se mettre à danser sensuellement avec le voile, le pharaon l'attrapa par derrière avant de caresser son torse nu en l'embrassant dans le cou ce qui le fit cambrer en se frottant contre son érection. L'oméga s'avança en se retournant et recommença à danser, il passa le voile sur son visage avant de passer derrière lui et effleura le torse de son amant qui grognait d'excitation. Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même en s'approchant de lui, il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la joue pour l'embrasser sur le front puis sur ses deux joues avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Il le repoussa encore légèrement et reprit son voile pour recommencer à danser sensuellement, il se rendit sous la lumière de la pleine lune qui se reflétait sur sa peau pâle. Le pharaon était hypnotisé par les hanches de son amant qui se mouvait gracieusement, l'oméga gloussa avant de se cacher derrière le voile. Il retira d'un geste de la main son vêtement qui tomba sur le sol, il fut exposer nu sous la lumière de la pleine lune en face de son mari. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en avalant difficilement sa salive, le jeune homme se remit à danser nu en envoûtant son Alpha avec pour seul vêtement son voile. Il se mit à tourner avant d'atterrir dans les bras de son amant, ce dernier le retient et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser affamé. Il le porta dans ses bras pour l'amener sur l'autel, il le fit s'allonger et continua à l'embrasser passionnément. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou en le marquant ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Le souverain rugit de plaisir en sentant son odeur de pêche et de miel dans l'air, il vint taquiner son téton en le tétant ce qui le fit gémir bruyamment. Il pinça l'autre téton avant descendre ses lèvres vers son ventre, il arriva vers son érection. Il écarta les jambes de son amant pour prendre son gland en bouche ce qui le fit crier, Alec serra l'autel de ses mains. Il le fit se retourner sur le ventre pour glisser sa langue sur son intimité et s'abreuva du nectar d'Alec, ce dernier sur ses coudes était en train de trembler de plaisir tout en criant. Magnus glissa son doigt à l'intérieur de lui pour le faire coulisser, il rajouta un autre doigt pour faire un mouvement de ciseau. Il mit un troisième doigt tout en buvant son lubrifiant, il retira ses doigts et remit Alec sur le dos. Il remonta son bassin et le pénétra ce qui le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, l'Alpha commença à bouger en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il le ramena sur ses genoux ce qui le fit pénétrer encore plus en lui, le jeune homme bougea ses hanches indécentes en sentant sa prostate se faire malmener par son Alpha. Ce dernier enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur d'excitation, il gronda en sentant son nœud se former à l'intérieur de son amant. Alec couina et se cambra pour crier de jouissance en se déversant sur le pharaon, Magnus se mit à jouir en sentant son nœud se former. Ils étaient essoufflés l'un comme l'autre,

\- Je t'aime Alpha confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

* * *

**1: I don't wanna live forever de Zayn et de Taylor Swift **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le départ de Magnus et la colère d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que tu as aimé le mariage, Ils seront très heureux à cet instant. Jace et Isabelel savaient à présent qu'ils étaient manipulés et sans demander plus autour d'eux **

**Lavigne 126: Je te promets que demain sera trés long enfin d'aprés tes goûts en plus tu vas me détester légèrement mais tu vas aimé pour le chapitre de demain XD Concernant l'une des tes idées j'ai bien des idées à le sens que je vais m'amuser à te faire fondre avec mes lemons XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 23**_

Magnus se retira d'Alec qui ronronnait dans son cou après avoir consommé leur union dans le temple de la déesse Hathor comme la tradition le voulait, ils restèrent un moment enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour profiter d'un instant à eux. Ils se rhabillèrent avant de se joindre à la fête, tous les sujets se mirent à les acclamer encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement mariés. Le couple se mit à danser devant eux tel l'exigeait les lois ancestrales qu'avait érigés l'ancêtre de Magnus, ils firent la fête énormément presque toute la nuit pour les sujets. Pour le couple après avoir festoyés auprès de tout le monde, ils regagnèrent leur chambre rapidement pour une autre étreinte charnelle qui dura toute la nuit. Le lendemain le couple se reposait dans leur chambre, Magnus caressait l'épaule nu de son oméga en déposant des baisers dessus ce qui le fit gémir et le tira de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver son époux, il sourit en le regardant. Le pharaon se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, Alec l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser encore plus. Magnus enjôleur l'attira vers lui pour le chatouiller ce qui le fit éclater de rire, ils passèrent un moment ensemble dans la chambre. Ils allèrent prendre leur bain, Magnus n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser dans son cou. Il gloussa et se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, le souverain le serra dans ses bras après l'avoir savonné et rincé. Ils se retirèrent de leur bain pour rentrer dans leur chambre pour voir que les plateaux de victuailles pour le petit déjeuner était présents, l'oméga ne comprit pas pourquoi est ce qu'ils n'allaient pas directement prendre leur petit déjeuner avec tout le monde. Son époux lui expliqua par la suite que la tradition était que les jeunes mariés passent une semaine ensemble avant de reprendre le cour normal, il l'avait embrassé de nouveau dans le cou tout en lui expliquant qu'il avait laissé la gérance à Luke et Raphaël pendant qu'il profitait avec son époux. Il sourit de joie de passer la semaine en compagnie du pharaon, ils se rendirent en chariot tous les deux dans le palais secondaire. Alec était émerveillé par la résidence secondaire, le second palais était un peu plus petit que le palais principal. Magnus l'enlaça par derrière en l'embrassant sur la joue,

\- Comment tu trouves le palais demanda Magnus

\- C'est magnifique Alpha vraiment magnifique sourit Alec

\- Nous serons ici pendant une semaine à moins qu'il y ait quelque chose de grave mais personne ne pourra nous déranger décréta Magnus

Il rougit de bonheur et de timidité à l'idée de passer une semaine seul avec son Alpha, ce dernier se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans la chambre pour assouvir leur désir. Le pharaon était en train de faire rouler des raisins sur l'épaule de son oméga qui somnolait en le regardant faire, il le mangea en lui faisant un baiser sur son épaule.

\- Je t'aime Alexander déclara Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Alpha bailla Alec

\- Endors-toi conseilla Magnus en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres

Il s'endormit dans les bras du pharaon, il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard seul dans le lit. Il s'enroula d'un drap de soie autour de lui et chercha le pharaon, il eut peur sur le coup en rendant son odeur normal à une odeur de vinaigre. Il se rassura en le voyant semi-allongé dans un canapé en train de contempler le Nil, il tourna la tête vers lui et l'invita à venir vers lui ce qu'il fit. Il s'allongea sur son torse en posant sa tête sur son cœur, il entendit son cœur battre ce qui le fit soupirer. Magnus l'embrassa dans ses cheveux et commença à lui caresser le dos, il enleva le drap de soie qui le couvrait pour révéler sa nudité. Il l'embrassa avant de lui faire l'amour passionnément, Alec était en train de serrer le bord du canapé sous le plaisir que lui donnait son amant. Plus tard ils se promenèrent sur une barque dans la nuit sur le Nil, Alec regarda les plantes phosphorescentes illuminer le Nil. Le pharaon le regarda souriant en regardant les plantes, il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, son amant faisait parcourir ses doigts sur sa peau ce qui le faisait gémir de plaisir. Il se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il le pencha sur le côté pour continuer à l'embrasser. Ils firent l'amour encore une fois, ils étaient dans le lit. L'oméga regarda son Alpha qui mangeait une datte sur sa peau,

\- Les affaires du royaume ne te manque pas questionna Alec

\- Un peu, mais je m'y suis habitué durant ses siècles après la mort de mon père raconta Magnus en mangeant la datte

\- Comment s'appelait ton père et ta mère questionna Alec curieux

\- Mon père s'appelait Asmodée et ma mère s'appelait Devi et les tiens questionna Magnus en l'embrassant sur son épaule nu

\- Robert et Maryse Lightwood, Jace et Izzy m'ont dit qu'ils sont à la maison avec mon petit frère qui ne c'est pas encore présenté pour le moment raconta Alec

Le pharaon vit le regard plein de joie de son amant, il se pencha et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Un jour tu les reverras promis Magnus

Alec sourit et l'attira vers lui pour qu'il le surplombe de nouveau, les narines du loup-garou se dilatèrent en sentant l'odeur de pêche et de miel de son amant. Il sourit et se pencha pour honorer son amant, après une semaine ensemble au palais secondaire ils étaient de retour au palais. Clary et Isabelle étaient heureuses de retrouver Alec, Jace avait enlacé son frère. Simon l'avait enlacé brièvement avant de le relâcher et de montrer sa soumission à Magnus. Celui-ci hocha la tête en le regardant, il se dirigea vers son trône avec Raphaël et Luke qui le briefèrent sur la situation. Les sujets étaient heureux de voir leurs souverains à chaque audience, Alec continuait de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Magnus lors des audiences. Après avoir entendu les requêtes des sujets, Alec se rendit dans le jardin intérieur pour aller s'occuper de son rosier qui avait bien poussé. La fratrie le rejoint dans le jardin intérieur et le vit en train d'arroser le rosier,

\- Alec interpella Isabelle

\- Izzy sourit Alec en posant le seau par terre

\- Il est magnifique ce rosier complimenta Isabelle en voyant le rosier

\- Alpha me l'a donné après que je lui demandé, depuis je m'en occupe sauf quand je suis en chaleur c'est Simmi qui s'occupe de lui pour moi ou lotus rose expliqua Alec en les invitant à s'asseoir à l'ombre de l'arbre

Ils s'assirent à l'ombre, Jace ne resta pas trop loin de son frère aîné. Isabelle était assez prés aussi,

\- Est-ce que maman et papa savent que vous m'avez retrouvé questionna Alec

\- Oui, ils savent aussi que tu es marié. Nous les avons informé par pigeon voyageur répondit Isabelle

\- Ils sont heureux que nous t'ayons retrouvé et que tu sois sain et sauf et marié renchérit Jace

\- Je veux tellement les revoir souhaita Alec en murmurant

\- Papa et maman ne t'ont pas abandonné comme tu l'a cru, ils t'on cherché et glanaient chaque information à propos des ventes d'esclaves d'omégas. Ils allaient se rendre sur place avec une chance de te retrouver, mais avec le temps ils étaient devenu trop vieux pour voyager aussi loin alors nous avons repris le flambeau raconta Jace

Alec essuya ses larmes heureux en sachant que ses parents ne l'avaient pas abandonné malgré qu'il ait cru qu'ils étaient morts,

\- Mes anciens maîtres m'ont torturés l'esprit en me répétant sans cesse que mes parents étaient morts et que je n'avais nulle part où aller à part rester dans le bordel pour devenir une prostituée auprès d'un Alpha, pour eux les omégas ne valent rien à part écarter les cuisses pour les Alphas. C'est grâce à lotus rose que j'ai compris que je pouvais donner mon corps à qui je veux de mon plein gré raconta Alec en se souvenant sa première rencontre avec la rousse

\- D'ailleurs est ce qu'elle est courtisée par un Alpha interrogea Jace intéressé par Clary

Sa sœur lui donna un coup de coude dans ses côtés ce qui le fit crier de douleur, fort heureusement Alec n'avait pas entendu sa question. Au même moment Clary avec Simon entra dans le jardin, elle se mit à courir avant de sauter sur Alec qui tomba avec elle dans ses bras. Elle allongea sur lui en souriant,

\- Maman nous attends et tu es en retard pour nos cours signala Clary

\- J'avais oublié notre cours ensemble s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave, eh bien on y va sourit Clary en montant sur son dos

Il rigola en la retenant avant de courir jusqu'à l'appartement de Jocelyn, Simon riait en secouant la tête. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui en lui touchant l'épaule,

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, ils sont toujours comme ça. Vous venez vous deux, je ne veux pas rater une seul miette de leur danse à tous les deux proposa Simon

\- J'ai impression qu'ils sont amoureux quand ils dansent constata Jace

\- C'est vrai mais en ce moment ils s'entraînent pour la représentation du dieux Horus et la déesse Hathor révéla Simon en marchant vers l'appartement

\- Sa majesté n'est pas fâché lorsqu'Alec danse demanda Isabelle inquiète pour son frère que le pharaon n'approuve pas qu'il danse

\- Au contraire il aime le voir danser, lors du festival de l'union du dieu Osiris et de la déesse Isis, Ils avaient dansé tous les deux c'était vraiment merveilleux, on avait l'impression qu'ils les incarnaient bien raconta Simon en se souvenant de la danse des souverains

Ils arrivèrent pour voir que le duo venait de terminer leur chant, Jocelyn était assise parmi les coussins en caressant son gros ventre.

\- Eh bien vous deux, c'est l'heure de la danse signala Jocelyn

\- On fait quelle danse aujourd'hui interrogea Clary

\- J'hésite entre la danse de la lampe ou la danse des amants grimaça Jocelyn d'hésitation

\- Vous pouvez les danser toutes les deux danses proposa Jace

Elle se tourna vers le blond qui s'excusa de la tête, elle sourit maternelle.

\- Ce n'est pas bête, d'abord la danse de la lampe pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance avant de faire la danse des amants décréta Jocelyn

\- D'accord accepta Alec en mettant ses bracelets de chevilles

Simon alluma une lampe et la donna à sa meilleure amie qui se mit en place, Alec était derrière elle. Elle tenait la lampe dans les mains, les servants faisaient la musique pour eux. Elle commença à se lever doucement, elle bougea ses hanches avec la lampe. Alec vint la rejoindre et commença à danser avec elle, ils avaient les mains liés en portant la lampe. Ils tapèrent des pieds en faisant tinter leurs bracelets de cheville, la rousse montra la lampe devant Alec avant de se remettre à danser ensemble. Le jeune homme passa derrière elle en lui caressant son visage, elle souriait, il revint prés d'elle tout en dansant en même temps. Il lui caressa le visage en lui tenant une main la lampe avant de partir un moment sur le côté, Clary se mit à danser seul avec la lampe en prenant l'objet comme si c'était son amoureux. Elle caressa le bord quand Alec vint souffler sur la flamme ce qui la fit paniquer et attrister, les deux dansèrent se mirent à danser très rapidement. Clary essayait de rallumer le feu quand Alec ralluma la flamme ce qui la fit sourire, ils portèrent la lampe tout les deux sans cesser de se regarder. Ils commençaient à se remettre à danser en se tournant sur eux-mêmes de plus en vite avec la main levé, ils firent une pose de danse. Tous applaudirent à leur danse, Isabelle essuya ses larmes avec Jocelyn.

\- Vraiment c'était triste votre danse de la lampe sourit Isabelle

\- En tout cas c'est différent de la danse ce que vous avez fait constata Simon

\- C'est la même histoire mais différente représentation, bien la danse des amants maintenant mes chéris commenta Jocelyn en tapant des mains

Ils burent de l'eau et se mirent en place de nouveau, Clary était devant Alec et elle leva le bras et il se mit à la caresser en se plaçant sur le côté. Elle se retourna et caressa le visage d'Alec amoureusement avant de reculer, il l'attrapa et lui caressa doucement les hanches avant de se mettre tous les deux à danser sensuellement. Alec prit les hanches de Clary et ils commencèrent à faire des vagues avec leurs corps, elle dansa en se tournant sur elle-même en caressant le bras d'Alec pour se cacher derrière son dos. Il la remit devant en refaisant des vagues avec leur corps, ils se regardaient quand la jeune fille se recula doucement sous la musique et se mit à courir, son partenaire l'attrapa et se mit à tourner rapidement avec elle dans ses bras. Elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou et lui sur ses hanches pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, il la mit sur ses pieds tout en lui caressant son visage. Elle se plaça devant lui et il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches après avoir caressé son ventre. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face en mettant une main sur son torse pour faire des vagues avec leurs corps encore une fois, ils s'agenouillèrent jusqu'à ce que Clary s'allonge en traînant Alec sur lui pour terminer la danse. Ils entendirent des applaudissements, les deux se relevèrent de leur position.

\- On dirait que vous étiez vraiment amoureux s'extasia Simon en applaudissement

\- C'est vrai par contre mon petit cœur, la prochaine fois quand tu mets Clary devant pour refaire les vagues tu dois lui toucher l'épaule lentement et toi ma puce tu dois faire croire que tu apprécies la caresse car vous incarnez deux amants tous les deux mais c'était merveilleux expliqua Jocelyn après s'être touché les épaules lentement pour montrer au duo

Magnus qui avait finis les audiences vint les voir, il avait vu les deux danser la danse des amants ce qui le fit sourire en voyant son amant jouer à la perfection son rôle. Il entra dans la pièce, Simon et la fratrie ainsi que Jocelyn montrèrent leur nuque en soumission.

\- La danse des amants, j'avais oublié à quel point elle était belle déclara Magnus

\- Je pense la faire lors du festival de l'union du dieu Horus et de la déesse Hathor pensa Jocelyn

\- La représentation serait magnifique en effet en vedette la reine d'Egypte sourit Magnus en regardant son amant

Alec se mit à rougir ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, au même moment un soldat entra à toute vitesse dans le palais. Il apporta un message important pour Luke, celui-ci lit le message avant de grimacer avant de faire passer le message à Raphaël qui grimaça à son tour. Magnus et Alec étaient sous l'arbre ensemble en train de profiter, l'Alpha était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. L'oméga lui caressait la nuque, Luke et Raphaël arrivèrent dans le jardin intérieur.

\- Votre majesté, veuillez nous pardonner de vous déranger mais c'est un sujet important dont nous voudrions vous parler prévient Raphaël

Le pharaon se leva et embrassa son époux chastement, il rejoint ses conseillers à l'extérieur. Ils lui montrèrent le parchemin parvenu pour lui,

\- Valentin a attaqué la meute de Charlotte lit Magnus le parchemin

\- Elle demande un renfort pour les contrer par notre alliance, qu'allons-nous faire questionna Luke

Il leva la tête avec un regard déterminé en regardant ses deux conseillers, ils s'inclinèrent devant lui en montrant sa nuque.

\- **Raphaël, informe Maia de notre départ et qu'elle rassemble nos meilleurs soldats en nombre de quatre cents, le reste de l'armée va rester ici** ordonna Magnus en regardant son conseiller

\- A votre ordre majesté répondit Raphaël en s'inclinant

Il partit rapidement à la recherche de la commandante de l'armée, le pharaon ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrit et vit Luke en train d'attendre ses instructions.

**Quant à Luke, tu vas rester ici et veuillez sur l'Egypte en mon absence** ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté, et pour son altesse la reine demanda Luke

\- Je vais le prévenir de mon départ informa Magnus en le regardant

Il entra de nouveau dans le jardin intérieur pour observer son amant en train d'arroser son rosier, ils allèrent prendre leur bain avant de rentrer dans leur chambre. Le souverain prit son époux dans ses bras en le serrant fort,

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire lança Magnus

\- Qu'est ce que c'est questionna Alec

\- Une meute allié nous demande de venir l'aider à contrer celle de Valentin qui est partit les attaquer, je vais devoir partir les aider demain à l'aube annonça Magnus

Alec se retourna en le regardant, le loup-garou sentit l'odeur du citron sur lui signe qu'il était triste du départ de son époux,

\- Quand est ce que tu reviens interrogea Alec

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je prendrai avant mon retour car la meute des Brandwell est très loin d'ici à quatre semaines de voyage expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois, alors part l'esprit tranquille. Je serai là pour ton retour sourit Alec en lui caressant la joue

Il hocha la tête et se rendirent tous les deux au banquet, Alec s'assit sur ses jambes avant de se mettre debout avec Magnus.

\- **VALENTIN A ATTAQUE UNE MEUTE ALLIE, LA MEUTE DES BRANDWELL DE SE FAIT. NOUS PARTONS LEURS PRÊTER MAINS FORTES DEMAIN A L'AUBE **déclara Magnus d'un ton d'Alpha

\- NOUS SERONS AVEC VOUS MAJESTE cria un soldat en levant sa coupe

Tous les soldats se joignirent à leur camarade pour supporter leur pharaon, il les remercia d'un signe de la tête. Maia qui était présent au banquet montra sa nuque par soumission, ils mangèrent avant de se reposer de bonne heure sous les ordres de Maia. Magnus entra à la suite d'Alec qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant tout la soirée depuis l'annonce de son départ, il se concentra pour lire dans les pensés de son amant.

_\- Tu vas partir loin de moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je comprends que tu dois partir aider un de tes alliés mais mon cœur n'accepte pas que tu me quitte__s__, je vais mourir sans te voir prés de moi_ pensa Alec en le regardant

\- Mon amour souffla Magnus en l'attrapant pour le prendre dans ses bras

\- NON NE ME TOUCHE PAS s'écria Alec les larmes aux yeux

Magnus l'attrapa malgré tout, l'oméga se débattit dans ses bras en pleure. Il le serra dans ses bras, son époux s'arrêta de bouger en le frappant sur son torse.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie. Je t'aime supplia Alec en pleure

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas Sayang, je te promets de revenir rapidement. Mon cœur saigne d'être loin de toi, mais je ne peux pas me soustraire de ceci Cinta. Je reviendrai vers toi plus vite que tu ne le crois promit Magnus

\- Alors enlace-moi avant que tu ne partes demanda Alec

Le souverain l'embrassa langoureusement avant de le porter sur leur lit, il le fit s'allonger avant de lui faire l'amour passionnément. Alec s'endormit dans ses bras, il essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Le lendemain à l'aube Magnus se réveilla et alla se préparer pour partir, il mit son armure quand il remarqua que son épée manquait. Il tourna la tête pour voir Alec venir avec son épée, ce dernier lui tendit son épée avec un morceau de tissus qui lui appartenait.

\- Jure-moi que tu reviendras demanda Alec

\- Je te jure que je reviendrai mon amour promis Magnus en prenant son épée

Le pharaon l'embrassa tendrement avant de le relâcher, il descendit des marches et monta sur son chariot. Il ressentit le regard de son amant dans son dos,

_\- Je t'aime_ pensa Alec

_\- Je t'aime aussi_ répondit Magnus sur le même ton

Il tira sur les rênes pour partir vers le pays de leur allié, Alec le regarda partir avec les soldats les larmes aux yeux.

\- Reviens-moi rapidement souhaita Alec en murmurant

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus atteint la frontière du pays avec son groupe de soldat avec Raphaël et Maia, il ordonna de faire un campement avant de reprendre la route. Il s'endormit en regardant les étoiles, il se réveilla en entendant une bruit de cascade et se leva et marcha la source du bruit. Il vit une cascade d'eau et vit sur l'autre rive Alec,

\- Sayang appela Magnus

\- Alpha sourit Alec en lui tendant la main

Il essaya de traverser la rivière mais ce dernier le ramena sur le rive, il comprit que c'était leur lien d'accouplement qui les réunissait dans leur rêve. Ils discutèrent malgré la séparation, Alec se réveilla avec Miaou prés de lui et se mit à sourire.

\- Il était avec moi dans mes rêves Miaou sourit Alec en caressant son chat

Le chat se mit à ronronner, il se leva et prit son bain rapidement pour aller manger. Comme Magnus étant absent Alec prit la régence du pays comme il est la reine, il était secondé par Luke qui le conseilla de façon paternelle. Beaucoup préféraient se retirer en attendant leur souverain au lieu de faire appelle à la reine de la meute, ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour répondre aux requêtes de ses sujets tout en participant à la réunion avec les ministres et les conseillers. Clary et Simon étaient heureux de le voir s'épanouir dans son rôle de reine, plus tard l'oméga se retira épuisé par la journée. Sa sœur de cœur vint le voir,

\- Va prendre un bain chaud pour te relaxer ensuite repose-toi conseilla Clary

\- Où sont Jace et Isabelle questionna Alec en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

\- Jace est partit se renseigner auprès de papa si il peut rejoindre la garde royale et Isabelle est en train d'aider Catarina dans l'infirmerie répondit Clary

Le jeune homme était heureux de savoir que sa fratrie cherchait à s'intégrer à la meute, il hocha la tête et alla prendre son bain pour se relaxer. Depuis le départ de son Alpha, il évitait les grands bains en préférant les petits bains vite-fait n'aimant pas le prendre seul. Il était en train de prendre son bain quand il sentit une présence dans son dos, il détecta l'odeur d'un inconnu. L'odeur était chargé d'hormones d'Alpha excité, il déglutit et se rappela fortement son agression avec Abaddon. Il sentit l'inconnu se rapprocher de lui, ce dernier entra dans l'eau avec lui et s'avança vers lui. Alec se figea de peur en se laissant envahir par ses souvenirs de ses anciens maîtres qui le maltraitaient en lui rappelant sa place dans la société, l'alpha le toucha à l'épaule doucement en souriant vicieusement.

\- Bonsoir oméga salua l'alpha d'un ton rempli de luxure et de convoitise

Le simple mot ramena Alec encore plus dans ses cauchemars intérieurs, l'alpha commença à le toucher indécemment quand l'oméga se souvient des paroles de Clary et de Magnus surtout celle de son époux qu'il était libre essentiellement marié et la reine d'Egypte. Il se retourna et poussa l'alpha brusquement,

\- Je suis la reine de la meute d'Egypte, COMMENT OSES-TU RENTRER DANS MON BAIN DANS LA CHAMBRE DU PHARAON fulmina Alec

Il détailla l'alpha en le reconnaissant c'était un commerçant haut placé, il avait attendu que Magnus soit partit pour s'en prendre à Alec. Celui-ci serra le poing sous la colère, il fit un regard de dédain pour ressortir de l'eau. Le commerçant n'aimant pas l'attitude d'Alec qui ne se pliait pas à sa domination le prit par le bras, le jeune homme se dégagea violemment et lui donna un coup de poing. Son nez se brisa sous le choc, l'alpha jura et sortit de l'eau pour prendre Alec par la gorge et commença à l'étrangler. L'oméga se défendit en donnant un coup de genou pour se dégager, la fureur se répandit dans son corps. Il se mit à califourchon sur l'alpha pour le frapper, dans sa tête il frappait tous ses anciens maîtres qui lui avaient fait du mal après avoir été vendu. Chaque souvenir se brisa sous ses poings, il était en frénésie ne sentait pas le liquide poisseux qui s'imprégnait sur ses bras. Des bras vinrent le séparer, une odeur maternelle mélangée à la fraise le serra.

\- Tu as réussit à vaincre tes cauchemars mon petit cœur déclara Jocelyn

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un lien sacré et l'accouchement de Jocelyn. Bisous glacées. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Alec a déjà rendu justice par lui même, eh puis la révélation se fera dans le prochain chapitre **

**LolliOta: je crois que tu va avoir un petit surprise pour ça allez je te laisse découvrir **

**Alec Barton: Ah maintenant je comprends pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas été là bon ne t'en fais frangine il y a un lemon trés chaud dans ce chapitre " Cri de Satan alors que Hachi en mode Dark Hachi " MOUHAHAHAHAHA VENGEANCE MOUAHAHAHAHA XD **

**Lavigne 126: L'une tes idées est déjà en cours de production dans ma tête mais l'autre je ne pourrais pas faire parce que c'est un fics alternative et donc pas de rune par contre l'une de tes idées mais je suis en train de l'imaginer autrement concernant la forme de Loup de Magnus sera dans le chapitre 30 niark niark bon j'espère ce que tu m'as proposé est dans ce chapitre si ça te satisfait (ou tu n'as pas eu assez chaud XD) eh bien le chapitre 26 arrive de si peu et très hot XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 24**_

Magnus était en train de combattre un membre de la meute de Valentin, il le repoussa violemment en plantant son épée dans son corps. Il se défendit contre un autre membre, celui-ci s'écroula mort malgré tout après avoir été empalé par Maia. Un loup gris avec des stries noires sur le flanc vint arracher avec ses crocs son adversaire, il ravageait le corps en répandant du sang sur son museau. Il rugit avant de se mettre à hurler, certains loups rejoignirent son hurlement. Les membres restants de la meute de Valentin essayaient de s'enfuir alors que leur chef était partir depuis belle lurette avec Jonathan, les loups présents sur les champs de bataille les achevaient en les déchiquetant sous leurs crocs. Le reste des soldats sous forme humaines crièrent de victoire, Magnus sourit à leur cri de victoire. Maia cria le nom de son Alpha qui fit écho à celle des soldats, ils entrèrent dans le château de leurs alliés avec leurs soldats. Une femme aux cheveux châtains vint les accueillir en souriant, elle serra le pharaon dans ses bras en le remerciant de son aide apportés contre Valentin. Ça ferait huit semaines qu'ils étaient partit aidé la meute des Brandwell qui est un des meutes alliés, ils étaient arrivés et Raphaël avait aidé rapidement les stratèges à mettre en place un moyen de contre-attaquer qui réussit. Ils les avaient repoussé jusqu'à la frontière du royaume des Brandwell, Magnus décida d'en finir avec la meute mais Valentin ayant vu que l'avantage qu'il avait au début se renversait il s'enfuit rapidement avec son fils en laissant derrière les restes de ses membres. Ils se sont encore volatilisé dans la nature ce qui frustra le souverain, son seul réconfort était qu'il voyait dans ses rêves Alec qui l'attendait sur l'autre bout de la rive. Ils discutaient ensemble et l'asiatique lui rappela sa promesse de revenir rapidement auprès de son bien-aimé, celui-ci ne lui parla pas de l'incident qu'il lui était arrivé. Après avoir massacré le commerçant à coups de poings dans sa frénésie, celui-ci fut mort sous ses coups. Jocelyn l'avait réconfortée dans ses bras en le félicitant d'avoir exhorté ses démons intérieurs, ce soir-là les filles allèrent dormir avec le noiraud au grand dam de Jace qui voulait venir aussi mais étant dans la chambre du véritable Alpha de la meute il ne pouvait pas entrer étant un alpha. Si il entrait cela serait comme si il violait le territoire de Magnus dans la chambre principalement où son oméga était, elles avaient dormir avec lui. Il avait repris le cours des choses dans sa vie en se sentant mieux depuis l'incident, les sujets furent au courant et étaient heureux que leur reine ait donné un châtiment au commerçant qui voulait abuser de l'oméga de leur Alpha. Magnus était en train de contempler le paysage dans la nuit,

\- Le paysage est magnifique n'est ce pas déduit une voix féminine

\- Pour moi le paysage le plus magnifique est celle d'Egypte que j'ai laissé derrière répondit Magnus en se tournant vers la voix

\- Félicitation pour ton mariage, j'ai appris que tu as prit un oméga masculin. Comment s'appelle-t-il demanda Charlotte en se mettant prés de lui

\- Il s'appelle Alexander Lightwood, il est si doux, sensible, il est un magnifique. Il a des beaux yeux bleus décrit Magnus d'air rêveur

\- Eh bien c'est fascinant de voir que tu es complètement amoureux de lui, tu es en train de le décrire comme un dieu gloussa Charlotte

\- Par Ra il ressemble plus à une nymphe qu'un dieu sourit Magnus

\- Je vois ça gloussa Charlotte en regardant le paysage

Ils contemplaient le paysage d'un bruit silencieux, la souveraine sourit et se tourna vers son vieil ami et précieux allié.

\- Je voudrais beaucoup pour le banquet de victoire mais je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à célébrer surtout que maintenant que tu es marié déduit Charlotte

\- C'est vrai autrefois je serais resté à célébrer la victoire mais comme tu viens de dire je suis marié récemment sourit Magnus en la regardant

\- Alors accorde-moi un verre pour célébrer en mémoire de notre amitié et notre précieuse alliance proposa Charlotte en faisant venir une servante

La servante apporta un plateau avec un vase de vin et deux verre, la jeune femme versa le vin dans les deux coupes et trinqua avec Magnus. Ils célébraient juste d'un verre en se racontant leurs souvenirs en commun avant de se séparer chacun de son côté, le lendemain Magnus rassembla ses soldats avec Raphaël et Maia.

**\- Nous allons rentrer chez nous** déclara Magnus d'un ton dominant

Tous s'inclinèrent à sa déclaration, Charlotte et un homme aux cheveux roux vinrent leur souhaiter bon voyage.

\- Je te souhaite un bon voyage mon ami et je te souhaite aussi une longue vie heureuse dans ton couple souhaita Charlotte

\- Merci remercia Magnus

\- Nous essayerons de passer et rencontrer cet homme qui a réussi à voler le cœur de notre pharaon nargua l'homme aux cheveux roux

\- Comme toi Charlotte à voler le tien mon ami, bien je vous accueillerai à bras ouvert si vous venez en Egypte décréta Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

Il sourit et monta sur son cheval, ils se mirent en route pour rentrer au pays. Alec était assis sur son trône en entendant les requêtes d'un paysan, il répondit à sa requête. Luke sourit en voyant qu'il était déterminé dans son rôle de reine malgré qu'il fût épuisé, après avoir rempli les nombreuses conditions de beaucoup de monde. L'oméga se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il prit son bain en se relaxant. Luke à la suite de l'attaque avait mis un garde devant la chambre de sa reine pour le protéger, il se retira du bain et alla au banquet. Il s'allongea sur le canapé en regardant ses sujets festoyer, Clary et Isabelle étaient assises sur des coussins pour l'accompagner. Jace se tenait en retrait à côté de Luke qui était debout, après avoir mangé il regagna sa chambre pour se reposer.

\- Mon petit cœur appela Jocelyn

Il se retourna pour voir sa mère de cœur, il lui fit un sourire épuisé en la regardant. Elle vint marcher vers lui avec son gros ventre, elle était au dernier stade de sa grossesse et pouvait accoucher à tout moment.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué les cours ces derniers jours s'excusa Alec

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuse mon cœur, je comprends que tu prends ton rôle de reine au sérieux. Je suis fière de toi, je suis sûr que sa majesté sera heureux de ça commenta Jocelyn

Il acquiesça en la regardant, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui caressa la joue en le laissant aller se reposer. Il s'allongea sur son lit ayant son chat auprès de lui, il le caressa en somnolant.

\- J'ai hâte que l'Alpha rentre de son voyage, il me manque énormément tu sais. Même si je le vois dans mes rêves, son odeur et sa chaleur me manquent relata Alec dans un soupir

Miaou miaula en lui léchant doucement son doigt, il sourit avant de s'endormir rapidement. Il retrouva son amant dans ses rêves qui était sur l'autre bord de la rive,

\- Alpha sourit Alec en restant de son côté

\- Je rentre bientôt, j'ai tenu ma promesse envers toi déclara Magnus

\- J'ai hâte que tu sois là Alpha souhaita Alec

\- Moi aussi de te serrer dans mes bras, je suis frustré de te voir mais de ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et sentir ta chaleur et ton odeur avec moi commenta Magnus

L'oméga sourit en rougissant,

\- Je t'aime Alpha confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander, je serai très vite dans tes bras déclara Magnus

Alec se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, il sourit en ronronnant en repensant à sa rencontre avec son époux dans ses rêves.

\- Bientôt il sera là, je serai dans ses bras prochainement qui m'ont tant manqué sourit Alec

Il se leva de son lit et alla prendre un bain pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il s'assit sur son trône en écoutant les suggestions du surintendant en réunion avec les ministres et les conseillers. Beaucoup de personne au départ avait essayé de profiter de la situation pour essayer de manipuler Alec à leur profit, malheureusement pour eux Luke était fidèlement présent prés de lui en le conseillant ce qui irrita beaucoup de personne. Ils avaient commencé à colporter des mensonges sur son dos en répandant qu'il avait une liaison avec Luke, lorsque la rumeur parvint à ses oreilles. Il rassembla tout le monde dans la salle du trône,

\- Mon époux le pharaon Alpha Magnus Bane est absent de l'Egypte mais je suis son époux, sa reine, son oméga. De ce fait je suis la deuxième personne après lui pour gérer le royaume, mais si certains d'entre vous ne supportent pas qu'un oméga tel que moi soit supérieur à eux, ils peuvent partir mais sachez que lorsque le pharaon rentrera de son voyage et qu'il constatera que vous avez colporté des ragots et montrer votre supériorité à sa reine, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire maintenant ceux qui ont besoin de mes conseils s'avancent. Les autres je vous invite à partir dans la grâce de Ra déclara Alec d'un ton ferme

Luke était fier du discours de son fils de cœur, ce dernier répondit à la requête du peuple. Pendant ce temps Magnus était en train de chevaucher les plaines avec Maia et Raphaël, son conseiller s'avança vers lui.

\- Majesté, nous devons ralentir la cadence car les chevaux ne tiendront pas à cet allure, d'ailleurs les soldats commencent à montrer des signes de fatigue conseilla Raphaël

Il ralentit son allure en tirant les rênes de ses chevaux, il examina ses soldats qui étaient effectivement épuisé d'avoir marché durant des jours après leurs derniers repos. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la commandante de son armée et son conseiller,

**\- Dressez le campement pour qu'on puisse se reposer, Maia fais une équipe de chasse pour ramener du gibier et Raphaël fais une équipe pour monter la garde** ordonna Magnus d'un ton dominant

\- Oui votre majesté répondit le duo en s'inclinant

Le souverain alla dans un coin de la plaine et contempla les étoiles dans le ciel, il se tarda de revoir son amant.

\- Un peu de patience mon aimé, tu seras bientôt dans mes bras décréta Magnus dans un silence de la nuit

Alec était dans le jardin extérieur aussi ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il serra la couverture autour de lui.

\- Reviens-moi vite je t'en prie souhaita Alec en pensant à Magnus

Plusieurs jours plus tard le pharaon arriva à la frontière de l'Egypte, il sourit de soulagement en la voyant. Les gardes de la frontière le saluaient en le laissant passer, il pénétra dans la cité. Maia congédia les soldats pour se reposer et revoir leur famille avant de suivre son Alpha, Raphaël le suivit aussi. Les gardes qui gardaient la salle du banquet s'inclinèrent devant lui en montrant leur nuque par soumission,

\- Nous sommes heureux de voir votre majesté décréta le soldat

\- Annoncez-moi décréta Magnus

Le soldat ouvrit la porte pour annoncer son pharaon revenu du combat,

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE, LE CONSEILLER ALPHA RAPHAËL SANTIAGO ET LA COMMANDANTE DE L'ARMEE ROYALE BETA MAIA ROBERT annonça le soldat

Tous dans la salle se levèrent pour saluer leur pharaon revenu de la guerre, il marcha triomphant. Il balaya la salle de son regard avant de tomber sur son oméga allongé sur le canapé en haut des marches prés de la porte, il sourit en se rappelant que si des ennemies les attaquaient il aurait le temps d'évacuer la salle. Alec sourit en rougissant en le voyant arrivé vers lui,

_\- Bienvenu chez toi mon Alpha_ accueillit Alec en pensé

_\- Je suis de retour mon amour_ pensa Magnus à son tour

Il détailla son amant qui était allongé sur le canapé, il portait un chendjit d'un tissu de soie blanche qui se mariait avec sa peau pâle. Il était juste maquillé d'un Khôl qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus, il sourit de fierté en voyant le collier de sa famille dans son cou. Mais ce qui l'intéressa le plus c'était la couronne d'or qu'il portait, la couronne était porté par les reines qui lui avaient précédé. Il s'avança vers lui en frôlant ses genoux pliés sur le canapé, il s'inclina devant lui en montrant sa nuque par soumission. Raphaël et Maia firent de même en s'inclinant devant Alec, ce dernier se leva de sa position. Luke sourit de joie en voyant son pharaon de retour mais Magnus remarqua ses yeux était soucieux signe qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en son absence, tous dans la salle murmuraient en voyant leur Alpha s'agenouilla devant leur reine. Des doigts lui soulevèrent le menton pour le faire regarder dans les yeux, ils se sourirent amoureusement

\- Lève-toi Pharaon et dis nous pour la bataille ordonna Alec d'un ton ferme

Il se leva et fit face à ses sujets, il fit apparaître ses yeux doré et tous s'inclinèrent de soumission en montrant leur nuque.

**\- LA BATAILLE FUT RUDE MAIS NOUS AVONS REPOUSSER L'ENNEMI, VALENTIN S'ETAIT ENFUIS AVEC SON FILS COMME LE LÂCHE QU'IL EST. NOUS SOMMES RENTRER VICTORIEUX DE LA BATAILLE** déclara Magnus

Tous se mirent à crier de victoire à la déclaration de Magnus, ils levèrent leur verre en célébration à la victoire de leur Alpha.

**\- DEMAIN NOUS CELEBRERONS CETTE VICTOIRE MAIS CE SOIR NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE REPOS** déclara Magnus

Ils approuvèrent avant que le pharaon les congédie, il ne resta dans la salle que Raphaël, Maia, Luke et Alec. Clary et les autres étaient partit après que l'Alpha les avait congédié,

\- Luke, après que nous aurons célébrer la victoire demain, je veux une réunion avec tout le monde ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Luke

\- Vous pouvez y aller, je veux rester seul avec ma reine commenta Magnus

Ils s'inclinèrent et les laissèrent seul dans la salle du trône, une odeur de pêche et de miel régnait dans la pièce signe qu'Alec était excité de revoir son amant. Ce dernier eut les pupilles dilatés en sentant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué, il le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Vraiment Sayang, te voir ainsi assis dans ton rôle de reine, tu ne sais pas ce que tu étais en train de me faire susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

L'oméga fondit dans les bras de son Alpha, celui-ci l'emmena sur son trône avant de prendre un morceau de ruban de soie qui traînait dans la pièce. Il le regarda profondément

\- J'ai envie de t'attacher et te montrer à quel point tu m'as donné vraiment envie de toi si seulement tu es d'accord proposa Magnus en caressant son torse

\- Je te fais confiance Alpha accepta Alec

Il l'attacha sur son trône en lui faisant écarter les jambes, il grognait de plaisir en voyant le lubrifiant qui s'écoulait de l'intimité de son amant à travers son vêtement. Il l'embrassa assez bestialement, il mordit ses lèvres ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et le marqua beaucoup, il taquina son téton en le tétant. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant bruyamment de plaisir, son amant explora chaque parcelle de son corps en laissant des suçons. Il arriva vers son érection qui fuyait, il se lécha les lèvres avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. L'oméga cria en tirant sur les cheveux de son Alpha avec ses mains attachés, Magnus grondait de plaisir et aspira le gland dans sa bouche avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa gorge. Il joua avec ses testicules avant de se retirer de son sexe, il releva légèrement ses hanches pour voir la quantité de lubrifiant qui s'écoulait. Son loup intérieur se ravissait de la vue en voulant s'abreuver du nectar, il glissa sa langue sur son intimité ce qui fit couiner Alec. Il glissa à l'intérieur de lui en voulant plus, plus l'oméga prenait du plaisir plus il produisit du lubrifiant que buvait Magnus comme un assoiffé. Il mit un doigt en lui et le coulissa dans l'antre humide de son amant, il frôla sa prostate ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il rajouta un autre doigt en lui et commença des mouvements de ciseaux, il mit un dernier doigt en le faisant coulisser en lui. Après avoir sentit son amant complètement dilaté, il retira ses doigts sous la protestation de son oméga. Il riait légèrement en retirant ses vêtements, il pénétra son amant légèrement en le faisant réhabituer à lui. Le jeune homme haleta de douleur et de plaisir en se sentant enfin rempli par l'érection de son Alpha, celui-ci le pénétra jusqu'à la garde. Il bougea en lui doucement, Alec l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il mit ses mains attachés à sa nuque en rejetant sa tête en arrière, il se mit à crier de plaisir en sentant les coups de son amant devenir de plus en plus violents. Magnus tomba dans une mini ornière n'ayant pas sentit la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son amant, il accéléra ses mouvements de reins en lui après s'être rajuster un petit peu pour frapper en plein sa perle de plaisir. Alec se mit à jouir en criant de jouissance, il recouvrit son ventre de son sperme. Le pharaon accéléra encore plus ses mouvements de hanches avant de sentir son nœud se former, il grondait de jouissance en s'écroulant sur son amant. Ce dernier ronronna en sentant son odeur d'Alpha avec le bois de santal,

\- Tu m'as manqué Alpha souffla Alec

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi répondit Magnus dans le même ton

Il le détacha doucement et le porta jusqu'à la chambre en tachant de ne croiser personne à cet heure-ci, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit en attendant que le nœud se défasse. L'Alpha en profita pour nettoyer son ventre en léchant son sperme ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise,

_\- Je veux que tu me serres dans tes bras tout__e __la nuit_ pensa Alec

_\- Ce que je vais faire, je vais t'honorer tout__e__ la nuit mon aimé _déclara Magnus en lui répondant par ses pensés

Il rougit et l'attira malgré tout pour l'embrasser, ils firent l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin. Le pharaon se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, il grimaça à ses courbatures ayant honoré son oméga toute la nuit pour marquer son retour de guerre. Il s'étira pour soulager ses courbatures et remercia les dieux d'avoir un lit très grand, il passa sa main sur son visage avant de tourner la tête vers son époux qui dormait prés de lui en lui tenant la main. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur son front,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus

Il se réveilla légèrement en lui souriant avant de se rendormir, le pharaon le laissa dormir prés de lui jusqu'à son réveil complet.

\- Bonjour Cinta salua Magnus

\- Bonjour salua Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement avant de se lever pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, Ragnor leur demanda pour discuter avec eux. Le souverain lui avait demandé de chercher des informations au sujet de leur lien qui pouvait les faire entendre les pensés l'un de l'autre, rêver de l'un et de l'autre. Le conseiller avait des parchemins éparpillés autour de lui,

\- Vos majestés, salua Ragnor

\- Ragnor salua Magnus

\- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous dire les résultats des recherches que j'ai entrepris commenta Ragnor

Le pharaon s'était assis avec son époux sur ses jambes,

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé interrogea Magnus

\- Votre lien d'accouplement est plus qu'un simple marquage, pour dire la déesse Hathor vous a réunis maintes fois et maintenant dans cette vie aussi. Pour vous faire comprendre vous êtes des âmes-sœurs, rarement des personnes rencontrent leur âmes-sœurs. Vous étiez destinés à vous rencontrer même dans votre prochaine vie expliqua Ragnor après avoir lu un parchemin

Le couple était choqué par les explications du conseiller, Alec était heureux ce qui changea son odeur en une odeur de chocolat fondu. Il s'installa bien sur les jambes de son Alpha pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou, il ronronna à son odeur en tétant une parcelle de sa peau ce qui le fit gronder un peu de plaisir. Ils ressortirent de la pièce, le soir même ils célébraient la victoire aux champs de bataille. Ils étaient tous heureux quand un cri féminin les réduit tous au silence, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Jocelyn tenant son gros ventre avec une flaque d'eau à ses pieds.

\- Par Bastet, Jocelyn a perdu les eaux déclara Catarina en se précipitant sur la rousse

Elle l'emmena après que Magnus ait congédié tout le monde, la béta amena l'autre beta dans l'infirmerie pour accoucher. Luke vint prés de son épouse,

\- Catarina s'inquiéta Luke en voyant son épouse souffrir

\- Tout va bien, il faut que tu pousses Jocelyn avertis Catarina

Elle hocha la tête en écrasant la main de son mari,

\- Vas y mon amour encouragea Luke

\- FERME TA GUEULE ENFOIRE DE LOUP, TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE ALORS TU L'AS FERME AVEC TA STUPIDE VOIX cria Jocelyn

\- Pousse Jocelyn décréta Catarina entre ses jambes

Elle serra les dents en poussant un hurlement de douleur, elle reprit sa respiration en se reposant sur les coussins.

\- Notre enfant sera bientôt là déclara Luke en l'embrassant sur le front

Une contraction vint frapper au même moment la rousse qui donna une gifle à son mari qui resta incrédule à la gifle,

\- ELOIGNE-TOI DE MOI CRETIN DE LOUP, JE SUIS LA A CAUSE DE TOI. TU NE VAS PAS ME TOUCHER AVANT UN BON MOMENT, JE VAIS TE TRANSFORMER EN MANTEAU DE FOURRURE hurla Jocelyn sous la douleur

Luke resta éberluer ce qui amusa beaucoup la beta, Jocelyn poussa encore une fois en transpirant énormément. Elle relâcha un moment en soufflant, son mari passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son front pour la rafraîchir.

\- Luke, viens me retirer cette enfant entre les cuisses MAINTENANT OU JE TE COUPE TON NŒUD menaça Jocelyn

\- Catarina est en train de le faire mon amour, le bébé arrive très bientôt s'horrifia Luke en se tournant vers l'infirmière

\- Oui, je vois déjà la tête sourit Catarina

La rousse poussa encore une fois sous les indications de Catarina,

\- La tête est presque sortit Jocelyn, il faut que tu attendes pour que je vérifie si le cordon n'est pas entouré autour de son cou conseilla Catarina

\- FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS ENLEVE-MOI CE BEBE DE MON VAGIN, CONNARD DE MARI QUI M'A FOUTU EN CLOQUE JE TE HAIS ATTENDS QUE JE TE COUPE TON NŒUD ET LE DONNE AUX CROCODILES menaça Jocelyn en poussant

A l'extérieur tout le monde était inquiet pour Jocelyn et le bébé, Clary était dans les bras de Jace qui la réconfortait ce qui était de même pour Isabelle et Simon. Alec enfouit sa tête dans le cou son amant ayant peur que ça se passe mal pour sa mère de cœur,

\- Vas-y pousse une dernière fois Jocelyn encouragea Catarina

\- Nous aurons notre bébé dans nos bras renchérit Luke

\- MAIS TA GUEULE PUTAIN ESPECE DE LOUP DE PACOTILLE cria Jocelyn écrasant la main de son mari

Elle poussa avant de tomber parmi les oreillers, ils entendirent les pleurs de leur bébé. Luke sourit de fierté et de joie alors que Jocelyn pleura de joie en voyant son bébé gigoter dans les bras de Catarina, elle coupa le cordon ombilical et le posa sur la poitrine de Jocelyn.

\- Félicitation vous deux félicita Catarina

\- Merci Catarina, c'est quoi le sexe du bébé demanda Luke

\- Vous avez une belle petite fille répondit Catarina

\- Oh ma perle souffla Jocelyn en la berçant dans ses bras

Ils se sourient et s'embrassaient, elle hoqueta de douleur. Elle confia son nouveau-née à son mari en hurlant de douleur, Catarina se précipita sur elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant entre les jambes de la rousse.

\- Par la déesse Isis, il y a une tête qui arrive déclara Catarina en s'affairant

\- Oh par Amoun surpris Luke

\- ABRUTIE, ENFOIRE CONNARD CRETIN SALOPARD DE MARI REGARDE CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT, JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PONDRE DES ENFANTS cria Jocelyne en poussant encore une fois

Son deuxième bébé éclata en sanglot en respirant son premier bouffé d'air, le couple sourient en voyant leur deuxième enfant.

\- C'est un petit garçon révéla Catarina en le posant sur la poitrine de Jocelyn

\- Mes enfants, Luke nous avons deux oh par Hathor pleura Jocelyn

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le plan de Valentin et la demande de Jace. Bisous glacées. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: La révélation est dans ce chapitre concernant l'attaque et Valentin ne va pas en rester là pou les prénoms des jumeaux dans ce chapitre aussi **

**LolliOta: Pour celle d'Alec dans cinq chapitre à compter cela, elle sera beaucoup violent que celle de Jocelyn **

**Alec Barton " Les chiens des enfers avaient repêcher Satan qui avait un gros ventre à force de boire la tasse dont ils sautillent dessus ce qui le fit recracher en jet l'eau" Bon ben on le verra encore une fois comme demain soir qui sera encore chaud XD "Satan émit un gargouillement et les filles commençaient leur chant sur la Maaf" XD Les prénoms dans le chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas ce sera chaud bouillant et si ça te suffit pas eh bien il y a le chapitre 28 et puis le chapitre 30 qui sera calienté avec le retour des chaleurs d'Alec XD là il me plait ton idée avec les symboles égyptiens au lieu des runes. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 25**_

Clary était en train d'attendre quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Luke, elle rayonnait de joie en voyant les deux bébés dans les bras de son père. Elle se précipita dessus pour détailler les bébés, elle les embrassa sur leurs fronts. Alec sourit de joie quand son Alpha lui permit de voir les bébés, il s'approcha timidement et s'extasia devant eux. Le garçon ressemblait à Jocelyn avec les yeux de Luke quand il les ouvrit, la fille était l'inverse et ressemblait à Luke et ses yeux à ceux de Jocelyn. La rousse agrippa les petits doigts de sa petite sœur en jouant, elle s'inquiéta pour sa mère et son père le rassura de la tête qu'elle allait bien. Catarina l'a fit entrer avec Alec, ils se précipitèrent sur elle, elle ouvrit les bras pour les câliner. Magnus vint féliciter son conseiller pour la naissance de ses petits-enfants, en regardant les enfants il se mit à rêver ardemment que c'était ses propres enfants avec Alec. Son loup intérieur grondait d'excitation en imaginant son bel amour ventre rond attendant leur enfant, il pensa aussi à ses tétons qui seront dodus sous l'influence de la maternité. Il secoua la tête mentalement et caressa la joue du fils de son conseiller avant de reculer pour qu'il puisse retourner vers sa femme, Jace et Isabelle l'avait félicité aussi en s'approchant des enfants. Alec et Clary sortirent de la pièce avec Luke car Catarina devait examiner Jocelyn et les enfants, étant tard dans la nuit le pharaon décida d'aller dormir pour tout le monde. Alec entra dans la chambre encore rêveur par les bébés, Magnus passa derrière et lui caressa son ventre plat ce qui le fit rougir en réalisant le geste qu'il faisait. Il se retourna timidement vers lui en se triturant les mains, il révéla son désir d'avoir des enfants rapidement avec le souverain ce qui l'enchanta aussi. Il l'embrassa tendrement et l'entraîna dans le lit pour lui faire l'amour passionnément, il se blottit dans ses bras en ronronnant en sentant son odeur. Il lui caressa le front et l'embrassa dessus, il le regarda s'endormir avec un sourire fin sur les lèvres. Il sourit à ça,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Le lendemain l'oméga se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil et regarda son époux endormit, il se mordit les lèvres en observant ses lèvres. Il se leva et l'embrassa légèrement, il sentit les lèvres remuer contre lui. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, Magnus le regarda avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour Sayang salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec

Ils allèrent prendre leur bain, Alec soupira d'aise en sentant les mains du pharaon autour de lui pour le savonner. Cela lui avait manqué, le loup-garou le rinça avant qu'ils ne sortent du bain tout les deux pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alec alla retrouver sa mère de cœur dans l'appartement après son accouchement de la veille, les bébés se reposaient dans deux berceaux en osier. Clary était assis prés de sa mère et Jace et Isabelle avec Simon étaient présent,

\- Allie sourit Clary en se levant pour le ramener sur le lit

\- Mon petit cœur salua Jocelyn

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien questionna Alec inquiet

\- Tout va bien rassure-toi, je vais très bien un peu courbaturée par mon accouchement rassura Jocelyn

Il alla regarder les bébés qui étaient endormit dans les deux berceaux, il sourit en touchant leur joue doucement. Isabelle sourit en observant l'interaction de son frère envers les bébés,

\- Ils s'appellent comment interrogea Alec en se tournant vers sa mère de cœur

\- Notre fille s'appelle Nora et notre fils Dylan répondit Jocelyn

\- C'est magnifique comme nom complimenta Isabelle

\- Merci Isabelle remercia Jocelyn

\- Maman, pour leur deuxième prénom questionna Clary

\- Pour leur deuxième prénom j'ai pensé que vous pourriez les choisir répondit Jocelyn en regardant son fils de cœur et sa fille

Alec était étonné par le choix de sa mère de cœur, il rougissait de timidité.

\- Alors grand-frère qu'est que ce que tu as décidé pour les prénoms questionna Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas quoi choisir souffla Alec en regardant Jocelyn et les bébés

\- Pour ma part Dylan s'appellera Alex, Dylan Alex Garroway révéla Clary

L'oméga était interloqué en regardant la rousse qui avait décidée de nommer son petit frère comme lui, il eut les larmes aux yeux avant de réfléchit à son tour.

\- Nora s'appellera Clara, Nora Clara Garroway sourit Alec

\- Eh bien c'est des jolis prénoms que vous avez trouvé mes chéris sourit Jocelyn

\- Merci maman sourit Clary

Jocelyn fit porter sa petite fille à Alec, il berça le bébé dans ses bras en s'extasiant dessus. Il caressa doucement sa joue impressionné, la petite fille se mit à couiner doucement. L'oméga la berça un peu plus avant de paniquer doucement en voyant la petite fille pleurer dans ses bras, il la redonna à Jocelyn pour qu'elle la nourrisse de son sein. Dylan était dans les bras de sa grande sœur qui souriait de joie, elle était heureuse d'avoir des frères et sœur. Ils se rendirent dans le jardin extérieur avec la fratrie, Simon en profita pour s'éclipser pour aller chercher des biscuits. Il revint et le mit au centre de leur groupe,

\- Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir un frère et une sœur sourit Clary

\- Avoir une fratrie c'est super sourit Alec en regardant Isabelle et Jace

Le duo lui prit chacun sa main en la serrant, ils discutèrent ensemble avant de se séparer pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations. Alec se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur pour arroser son rosier, Magnus finis sa réunion avec ses ministres et ses conseillers. Il avait été impressionné par beaucoup de chose qu'avait pu régler son époux, Luke lui avait raconté les nombreuses choses que son oméga avait fait pour la meute. Il se sentait fier dé ce qu'il avait entreprit lors de son absence, il entra dans le jardin intérieur et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrasant dans le cou. Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté en soupirant d'aise, il posa le seau par terre pour se retourner vers lui.

\- Tu as finis ta réunion questionna Alec

\- Oui, j'étais sidéré et impressionné par les choses que tu as réussi à accomplir pendant mon absence. Tu es vraiment digne d'être la reine de la meute d'Egypte complimenta Magnus

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé avoir un pays calme et sans souci lors de ton retour, en plus je suis la reine de la meute alors c'était mon devoir de gouverner en ton absence rougit Alec

Il sourit et lui caressa sa joue en l'embrassant amoureusement, ils allèrent sous leur arbre pour s'embrasser passionnément. Le jeune homme mit son nez dans le cou de son amant pour respirer son odeur de bois de santal avec une touche de muscade ainsi que son musc d'Alpha ce qui le fit ronronner, celui-ci lui caressa le dos en l'embrassant dans le cou en le marquant. Ils passèrent un moment ensemble quand Luke et Raphaël vinrent le voir, ils s'arrêtèrent et allèrent tous les deux dans la salle du trône pour la réunion. Alec s'assit sur les genoux du pharaon,

\- Je suis extrêmement reconnaissant à ceux qui ont aidé votre reine, je suis fier des choses que mon compagnon a accompli lors de ma campagne de guerre déclara Magnus

Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers Luke qui secoua la tête signe qu'il n'avait pas avertis le pharaon au sujet de l'attaque dans la salle de bain, Raphaël fronça les sourcils en voyant leurs regards inquiet l'un envers l'autre. Après la réunion Raphaël et Luke restaient dans la salle, l'oméga regarda son père de cœur qui lui lança un regard significatif. Magnus fronça les sourcils en voyant son époux prendre un air grave,

\- Lorsque j'étais en train de prendre mon bain après avoir prit les requêtes du peuple, il y avait de la vapeur et j'ai sentit quelqu'un qui rentrait dans la salle de bain raconta Alec

Le pharaon serra son amant dans ses bras, il rugit de fureur que quelqu'un ait violée son territoire en pénétrant dans sa chambre là où son oméga était vulnérable. Il se reprit rapidement pour écouter de nouveau son époux,

\- C'était un Alpha…stoppa Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son Alpha

\- …Il avait attendu que son altesse soit vulnérable pour l'attaquer continua Luke

\- Qui est-ce demanda Magnus d'une voix plein de haine

\- Ce n'est pas la peine votre majesté sourit Luke en regardant Alec

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas la peine Luke interrogea Magnus

\- Son altesse s'est occupé de lui, il l'a battu jusqu'à la mort répondit Luke

Le pharaon était heureux de savoir que son amant avait pu se défendre, il le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant d'un baiser langoureux. L'oméga rougit du baiser, le soir même l'Alpha lui fit l'amour passionnément. Le noiraud était blottit dans ses bras,

\- Je vais t'apprendre à te battre réellement avec des armes déclara Magnus

\- Merci mon amour répondit Alec

Il réalisa de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se mit à rougir violemment en se cachant alors que son amant était heureux d'avoir un petit surnom. Il lui retira ses mains de son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- N'aie pas honte, je suis heureux que tu m'ai appelé mon amour au lieu d'Alpha vraiment heureux sourit Magnus

Il sourit et ferma les yeux en s'endormant dans ses bras, son amant le regarda endormit et lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit dans l'appartement, Clary était en train de bercer son petit frère dans les bras pendant qu'Isabelle était en train d'embrasser Nora qui était dans ses bras. Jocelyn vint et l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Allez, il est l'heure pour eux d'aller faire la sieste en plus c'est l'heure de vos cours à tout les deux avertis Jocelyn

\- C'est vrai sourit Clary

Pendant que la mère de Clary allait mettre ses enfants dans le berceau en osier dans la chambre, Alec vit l'absence de Jace en sachant que Simon venait toujours lorsqu'ils commençaient à danser.

\- Où est Jace questionna Alec

\- Il est partit avec la commandante de l'armée royale pour s'intégré en tant que soldat répondit Isabelle

\- Papa lui a recommandé d'aller voir Maia qui recrute les soldats pour l'armée avoua Clary

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne il a toujours adoré la vie de soldat, il rêve de faire partie d'une troupe depuis tout petit souvient Alec

Isabelle eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant que son frère se souvenait de leurs souvenirs d'enfance, elle les essuya discrètement et regarda les deux s'accorder leurs lyres ensemble pour leurs cours de chants. Jocelyn sortit de la chambre après avoir couché les jumeaux, elle s'installa sur les coussins.

\- On chante quoi maman questionna Clary

\- Eh bien j'ai choisit une chanson assez difficile pour vous, je vais vous l'a chanté et vous allez chanter tous les deux. Car c'est une chanson dans une autre langue de ce que vous avez l'habitude de chanter déclara Jocelyn

Elle chanta la chanson pour les deux, ils enregistrèrent la chanson dans leurs têtes. Elle fit un geste de la main pour qu'ils chantent ensemble, ils se mirent à jouer de la lyre.

_\- Naïve et Faible. Elle a le cœur pour me plaire. Elle m'attire. Et j'en crève. Elle est plus qu'un mauvais rêve. __Une seule envie. Le voir dans mes insomnies. Viens voler ma vie. Dans l'antre de mes nuits. Je m'approche, elle devrait se méfier. Je n'ai pas, je n'ai pas peur, je le laisse m'hypnotiser. C'est comme si elle m'offrait ses pensées. Je le laisse me blesser. Trahis mes émotions, sacrifie ma raison. Éternise-toi. Éternise-moi. Condamne-moi d'un regard. A saigner pour t'avoir. Éternise-toi. Éternise-moi. Rend moi insensible. Je ne veux plus rien ressentir. Fais de ma peine une cible, vise là pour me guérir. Sa douleur m'inspire, mais je renais dans ses sourires. Comment la privée de son humanité. Tu perdrais tout pour l'éternité. Fait de moi, fait de moi. L'Elu, aspire mon âme sans regret. Quitte à mourir pour exister. Sauve-moi d'un baiser. Trahis mes émotions, sacrifie ma raison. Éternise-toi. Éternise-moi. Condamne-moi d'un regard. A saigner pour t'avoir. Éternise-toi. Éternise-moi. Elle est devenue mon essentielle. Je n'ai plus le choix elle m'appelle. Mon enfer rejoint le ciel. Elle, elle, elle. Il me glace de l'intérieur. Crucifie ma peine et mes peurs. Je me sens déjà ailleurs, ailleurs. __Trahis mes émotions, sacrifie ma raison. Éternise-toi. Éternise-moi. Condamne-moi d'un regard. A saigner pour t'avoir. Éternise-toi. Éternise-moi _chanta le duo d'un accent **(1)**

Clary regarda Alec en souriant en chantant, ce dernier s'approcha d'elle. Ils terminèrent les dernières notes de musique ce qui fit applaudir Jocelyn et Isabelle,

\- Pour une première fois dans une autre langue c'était parfait complimenta Jocelyn

Jocelyn a raison on dirait que vous étiez vraiment à fond dans les paroles renchérit Isabelle

\- Eh bien passons à la danse, comme le spectacle n'est plus très loin alors nous allons nous concentrez sur la danse des amants expliqua Jocelyn

\- D'accord accepta Alec en prenant son bracelet de cheville

Ils allèrent mettre leur bracelet de cheville avant de se mettre en place, les servants commencèrent à jouer de la musique, Alec passa derrière Clary et commença à la caresser depuis son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle se retourna vers lui et commença a faire des vagues avec leur corps, Alec lui caressa la joue avant de la prendre part la nuque et la fit se pencher sur le côté. Clary lui caressa le visage en faisant descendre ses mains vers son torse, le noiraud la prit part les hanches et ils recommencèrent à faire des vagues avec leurs corps. Elle avait une main sur son torse, ils se regardaient avec amour, Clary plaça une jambe sur le côté d'Alec qui était retourné et caressa sa cuisse. Il se fit face et la prit dans ses bras et commença à la caresser partout ce qui la fit se cambrer de plaisir, elle recula en voulant partir quand il l'attrapa pour la faire tourner dans ses bras dans les airs. Elle se remit sur ses pieds en bougeant ses épaules en synchro de son partenaire, celui-ci lui effleura avec ses doigts ce qui la fit fermer les yeux. Ils refirent des vagues avec leurs corps, Alec avait les mains sur les hanches de Clary et elle une main sur son torse, ils terminaient leur danse quand Alec la fit s'allonger par terre en le surplombant. Simon était arrivé pour les voir en soupirant déçus de les avoir manqué, il applaudit malgré tout de leur performance.

\- Des vrais amants, complimenta Jocelyn en les applaudissant

\- C'était comme si vous étiez vraiment ensemble surtout toi Clary tu as joué ton rôle à la perfection en appréciant les caresses de ton amant s'émerveilla Isabelle

\- La danse des amants est une danse très sensuelle, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisit pour le festival de l'union du dieu Horus et de la déesse Hathor expliqua Jocelyn

\- Ce sera parfait et c'est dommage que sa majesté ne va pas faire cette danse, ça aurait été superbe de vous voir exécuté cette danse pensa Simon

Alec rougit furieusement en pensant à leur danse qu'ils avaient exécuté lors de festival du dieu Osiris et de la déesse Isis, il fit un petit sourire discrètement avant d'aller dans le jardin extérieur avec les filles et Simon. Ils discutèrent ensemble, le béta avait emmené des biscuits qu'il avait faits. Pendant ce temps Jace était en train d'attendre Maia qui était en train de s'entraîner avec un soldat, elle venait de mettre par terre un des soldats sous les cris des autres soldats. Elle fit tourner son épée dans ses mains avant de la donner à un autre soldat, elle alla s'asseoir sur un trône en mettant une jambe sur les accoudoirs et une part terre où un servant vint lui faire de l'ombre et un autre apporter une carafe d'eau et regarda les autres soldats s'entraîner. Jace s'approcha d'elle,

\- Commandante interpella Jace déterminé

\- Tiens donc le frère de son altesse vint me voir. Que puis-je faire pour toi interrogea Maia sur son trône

\- Je veux intégrer l'armée royale de sa majesté déclara Jace

Elle éclata de rire ce qui résonna dans tout le campement, elle se tourna vers les autres soldats qui avaient arrêtés de s'entraîner pour les regarder.

\- QUI VOUS À ORDONNER DE VOUS ARRÊTER BANDE DE FEIGNASSE, CONTINUEZ ordonna Maia envers ses soldats

Les soldats recommencèrent à s'entraîner sous son ordre, elle fit un geste de dédain avant de reporter son attention sur le frère de sa reine.

\- Non refusa Maia

\- Non ? Pourquoi je ne peux ne pas intégrer l'armée royale questionna Jace confus

\- Comme ça répondit Maia en haussant les épaules

\- Est-ce que parce que j'ai tué ses gardes ? C'est ça, je m'excuse de les avoir tué, je croyais sincèrement que mon frère était en danger avec sa majesté. Il a été capturé puis vendu alors nous l'avons cherché partout…raconta Jace

\- …Je te coupe mais j'ai dit non pas parce que tu as tué mes hommes, mes frères d'armes mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas c'est tout. Maintenant va t-en coupa Maia

Le blond resta bouche-bée devant les propos de la commandante, il serra les poings de rage. Maia retourna dans les entraînements de ses hommes sans se soucier,

\- Alors je peux prouver que je peux être au service de sa majesté en tant que soldat décréta Jace

La beta se retourna vers lui devant sa proposition, elle haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

\- Tu es prêt à te battre contre moi pour avoir ta place dans l'armée déduit Maia

\- Oui, je suis prêt à ça répondit Jace

\- Très bien, alors combattons ensemble. TROUVEZ-LUI UN EPEE ordonna Maia en se levant

Un soldat emmena une épée pour Jace qui la prit, la beta sourit en prenant son épée aussi. Ils commencèrent à croiser le fer ensemble, Jace riposta aux attaques de la commandante. Maia se défendit avec une facilité déconcertante en le repoussant avec son pied, elle sourit moqueusement en le regardant manger la poussière. Les soldats encourageaient leur générale contre le blond, celui-ci se releva et l'attaqua encore une fois avant de retomber dans la poussière. Maia sauta au-dessus et lui donna un tape avec son épée sur ses fesses avant de lui faucher les pieds, elle le mit en joue ce qui le fit capituler.

\- Vraiment c'était pathétique tes coups, même le cuisinier du campement peut te battre à plate couture se moqua Maia

\- C'est pour ça que je veux intégrer l'armée cracha Jace déterminé

Elle fit un sourire en coin avant de retirer son épée pour la ranger dans son fourreau,

\- Très bien, je t'accepte dans mon armée. Bienvenue souhaita Maia

Il sourit en se relevant heureux de faire parmi des soldats de Magnus, la générale de l'armée fit un sourire narquoise.

\- Bien viens avec moi pour que je te montre ta nouvelle position décréta Maia en lui faisant signe

Jace la suivit et arriva dans une zone du campement où il y avait des épées plein de sangs, des armures sales, plusieurs autres équipements d'entraînements tachés du sang ou des vêtements plein de sueurs des soldats. Certains venaient avec leurs vêtements avant de les jeter sur la pile,

\- Voilà ton nouveau poste, tu vas nettoyer tous ça. Ça fait un moments que c'est empilé alors tu vas faire ça et puis quand tu aurais le temps viens que je te fais montre ton autre travail dans le camp sourit Maia

Elle lui montra une cuisine, elle parla avec le cuisinier à voix base pour ne pas que Jace entende quoi que soit.

\- Tu aideras Bat après avoir nettoyé l'armurerie, bon je te laisse commencer sourit Maia en lui tapotant sur son torse

\- Mais…commença Jace confus

\- Ah oui pour le nettoyage de l'armurerie, nous avons une technique particulière. Bat va te montrer la technique déclara Maia en partant

Il était interloqué par les missions qu'il allait faire, le cuisinier lui montra la fameuse technique de nettoyage et en même temps comment aller chercher de l'eau. Magnus était en train d'observer la scène avec Luke qui lui avait révéler l'intention de Jace,

\- Je vois que Maia a accepté qu'il fasse partie de l'armée déclara Magnus

Luke hocha la tête en regardant le blond commencer son nettoyage, le soir même Alec vint le voir épuisé dans sa chambre.

\- Tout va bien Jace s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ça va, on dirait que je dois faire mes preuves au sein de l'armée pensa Jace devant les tâches ingrates que Maia lui avait donné

\- Tu peux abandonner si tu veux proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr que non je vais pas abandonner, je ne suis pas comme ça en plus je pense que c'est une punition pour les personnes que j'ai tué chuchota Jace après avoir refusé d'abandonner

Trois semaines plus tard Jace poursuivit les tâches ingrates que Maia lui donnait, et chaque fois il y avait une technique particulières de le faire. Alec avait fait part de son inquiétude à son époux au sujet de son frère,

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, c'est tout à fait normal que ton frère exécute les tâches ingrates de l'armée sourit Magnus

\- Mais je ne comprends pas interrogea Alec

\- Si Maia donne des tâches ingrates à ton frère c'est qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête. Ça fait des siècles qu'elle est ma plus fidèle générale, quand elle fait ça veut dire qu'une seule chose. C'est que ton frère l'attirait de l'œil, tu vas comprendre plus tard décréta Magnus

\- Je te fais confiance Alpha commenta Alec

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément sous l'arbre, ils se caressaient avant de se séparer quand les deux conseillers vinrent demander l'attention de Magnus. Pendant ce temps Valentin s'était caché dans un autre pays avec les restes de sa meute, Jonathan vint le voir dans sa tente.

\- Père qu'allons-nous faire questionna Jonathan

\- Je ne sais pas mon fils, je suis en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour nous accaparer un pays pour nous servir de son armée et réduire la meute d'Egypte en cendre souligna Valentin en regardant une carte

\- Pourquoi ne pas créer une alliance avec une meute qui a une armée qui pourrait ainsi détruire la meute d'Egypte proposa Jonathan

Valentin réfléchit à la proposition de Jonathan, il se mit à sourire sombrement. Il se mit à rire sournoisement,

\- Oui, tu as raison. Nous allons faire alliance avec une meute et ainsi nous emparer de l'Egypte, mais aussi retrouver ta sale garce de mère et ta pute de sœur N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis Jonathan, je veux un héritier pur de vous deux ensuite tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux d'elle. Je n'ai aucun lien avec cette catin par contre ta mère sera une autre histoire. Elle va payer d'avoir osé me défier et aussi de se remarier alors que je suis toujours en vie, je tuerai ce type avec qui elle s'est mariée devant elle relata Valentin

\- Je comprends père souffla Jonathan

Il le laissa seul dans sa tente et rentra dans la sienne, il s'assit et se mit à jouer avec sa coupe de vin.

\- Mon pauvre père tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser le commandement de l'Egypte après avoir tué le pharaon, quand tu conquerras l'Egypte. Je te tuerai de mes propres mains ensuite j'épouserai Clary pour faire d'elle ma reine. Quand à ma mère je ne sais pas encore je réfléchit à ce que je ferrai d'elle peut-être me divertir, c'est sûr que je tuerai son mari aussi pour ne pas qu'il me gêne. Pour Alexander ce sera mon esclave de corps personnel, quand Clary sera enceinte il faudra bien que je me fasse plaisir imagina Jonathan dans sa tête

Valentin chercha une meute susceptible de faire alliance avec lui, il choisit sur la carte avant de déplacer sa meute. Jonathan était en train de marcher et entendit des murmures de rébellion au sein de la meute contre Valentin ils n'avaient pas accepté sa lâcheté lors de l'invasion contre la meute de Charlotte, il attendit une pause de la traversée de la part de son père pour rassembler tout le monde après qu'il se soit couché.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez tous, mais j'ai un plan de tuer mon père ainsi je prendrai la tête de la meute déclara Jonathan

\- Quel sera la différence ? Tu es pareil que lui cracha un membre

\- Au contraire je suis loin d'être lui répondit Jonathan

* * *

**1: Eternise-moi de Jena Lee et Eskemo **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le spectacle du duo et le cadeau d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Vero: Alec n'est pas un loup-garou dans ma fics il est juste un humain oméga, il partage simplement l'immortalité de magnus par la morsure d'accouplement **

**Maia 0067: Magnus a hâte de faire des enfants avec Alec en voyant les jumeaux mais ça ne devrai plus tarder maintenant**

**LolliOta: Ouh là XD Valentin et Jonathan va bientôt commettre des erreurs t'en fais pas et pour la danse dans ce chapitre je voulais pour une fois que Clary participe au lieu de Magnus **

**Auriane 07: Ravie que tu l'aime **

**Alec barton: ALERTE GENERALE " Hachi était en train de préparer à pêcher avec Alec alors que Satan était en train de les maudire" Bof tu es habitué à force de ça XD chapitre très chaud **

**Lavigne 126: Alors j'ai mis assez le paquet pour toi et j'espère qu'il sera bien brûlant pour toi sinon il y a le chapitre 28 et le chapitre 30 qui arrive d'ici peu pour te faire un déshydrations comme une vielle momie mince j'avais oubliée t'es une momie XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec était en train de danser avec Clary, ils étaient en train de danser la danse des amants. Jocelyn qui était en train d'allaiter sa fille les observa en les guidant par sa voix, Alec caressa le haut de Clary qui ferma les yeux sous le plaisir. Ils firent des vagues avec leurs corps avant de terminer leur danse où Alec fit s'allonger la rousse par terre comme s'ils étaient sur le point de coucher ensemble, Isabelle et Simon étaient en train d'applaudir ce qui réveilla Dylan en sursaut. Clary se précipita sur son petit frère pour le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer pour le faire se rendormir, il s'endormit de nouveau sous les regards souriants de Jocelyn et des autres. Luke et Magnus vinrent les rejoindre, ils sourirent ayant vu la danse. Alec rougit sous le regard chaud et séduisant de son Alpha sur lui, celui-ci aimait le regarder danser. Tous à part Clary et Alec dans la pièce montrèrent leur nuque par soumission, Magnus hocha la tête à leur encontre avant de féliciter le duo pour la performance qu'ils allaient exécuter lors du festival qui se tiendrait dans quelques jours. Cela ferait un mois que Jace avait intégrer l'armée, Maia continuait de lui donner les tâches ingrates tout en le faisant s'exercer sur des techniques particulières pour les faire ce qui rendit curieux le blond à chaque fois. Alec avait compris la raison de ces tâches ingrates, après que le pharaon lui ait expliqué que les techniques particulières étaient pour le faire s'entraîner et le muscler ainsi qu'il pourrait mieux se battre. Des espions vinrent rapporter au même moment les déplacements de Valentin vers le nord en cherchant une alliance avec une meute, Magnus était furieux de la future alliance de son ennemi. Raphaël lui conseilla d'attendre pour voir qui sera l'allié de Valentin pour ensuite les contrer, il avait déjà établi une tactique pour contrer les manœuvres de Valentin. Ce dernier ne savait pas cependant que sa meute comptait le tuer pour le faire remplacer par Jonathan, celui-ci avait fait jouer ses mots pour ainsi les charmer pour qu'il l'écoute avec attention. Le couple se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur et alla sous l'arbre, Alec était assis entre les jambes de Magnus qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Alpha interpella Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus dans son cou

\- Tu souhaites toujours d'avoir des enfants avec moi questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr que je veux des enfants avec toi, mais tu sais nous avons tous le temps de le faire car nous sommes immortels. Alors si lors de ta prochain chaleur tu n'es pas enceinte ce n'est pas grave, en plus je veux encore profiter de toi avant que tu ne tombes enceinte quoi que te voir le ventre rond me donne des frissons de joie déclara Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il rougit à la déclaration de Magnus, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son Alpha pour respirer son odeur en même temps. Il sourit en caressant son dos, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de se séparer à bout de souffle. Ils passèrent tout le temps ensemble avant de se rendre dans leur chambre pour prendre leur bain, Alec ferma les yeux devant le savonnage de son époux sur son corps sans être indécent. Il le rinça et mit du parfum sur lui, il respira son odeur mélangé au parfum,

\- Une odeur qui m'envoûte sayang, non seulement tu ressembles à une Nymphe mais tu m'attires comme un insecte vers une flamme déclara Magnus

Il rougit en le regardant et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, le pharaon sourit en voyant la timidité de son amant. Ils sortirent du bain pour aller dans leur chambre pour se changer, ils se rendirent au banquet. Jocelyn était présente avec les jumeaux, Clary portait son petit frère dans ses bras. Luke portait à tour de rôle sa fille avec Jocelyn pour réussir à manger alors que Clary avait finis de manger, Jace et Isabelle étaient assis sur une table en train de manger. Les traits du blond était fatigué, il avait fait toutes les corvées que Maia lui avait donné. Magnus se leva avec Alec dans ses bras,

\- Ce soir festoyons et amusons-nous pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Nora Clara et Dylan Alex Garroway fils et fille de Luke et de Jocelyn Garroway, à partir de cet instant ils sont membre de la meute d'Egypte déclara Magnus en levant son verre pour les jumeaux

\- Aux jumeaux s'écrièrent tous en levant leur verre de vin

Les parents se réjouissaient de la déclaration de Magnus envers leurs jumeaux, plus tard Alec avait la tête sur le torse de Magnus au niveau de son cœur. Il écoutait en souriant son cœur battre, pendant que ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux.

\- C'était un beau discours que tu as prononcé ce soir en l'honneur des jumeaux complimenta Alec

\- Merci, c'est une tradition pour une naissance que le pharaon félicite les heureux parents relata Magnus

\- Pour nos enfants questionna Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui

Il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux ce qui le fit sourire,

\- C'est moi qui annoncera la nouvelle, bien sûr pour nos enfants les sujets seront en fête pour les accueillir souligna Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec en fermant les yeux

Il s'endormit dans ses bras en respirant son odeur, le souverain lui caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front de nouveau.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il la serra dans ses bras avant de s'endormir à son tour, le lendemain l'Alpha se réveilla en avance sous les rayons du soleil. Il s'étira et regarda son époux toujours dans les bras du dieu Bès, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever pour aller se promener dans la forêt. Il se transforma en loup et commença à galoper dans la forêt en laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, il chassa quelques petits animaux avant de s'abreuver à la source du Nil. Il se retransforma en humain avant de reprendre la route pour rentrer au palais, il rentra dans la chambre pour voir son oméga toujours au pays des rêves. Il l'embrassa sur le front sans le réveiller, Alec bougea légèrement et se réveilla en douceur pour voir son époux en train de le regarder avec amour.

\- Bonjour Sayang salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec en lui caressant la joue

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, ils allèrent prendre leur bain avant de prendre le petit déjeuner. Alec se rendit dans l'appartement de Jocelyn pour commencer ses cours de chants et de musique, Jocelyn était en train de donner le sein à son fils en lui caressant les fins cheveux sur son front.

\- Bonjour mon petit cœur salua Jocelyn

\- Bonjour Jocelyn, où est Lotus rose questionna Alec ne voyant pas la jeune fille

\- Je suis là répondit la rousse en sortant de la pièce

Elle l'enlaça en lui faisant un câlin fraternel, elle le relâcha avant de reculer.

\- Nora dort conclu Alec

\- Oui, je viens de la mettre au lit après qu'elle soit nourri et qu'elle est retirée son rôt répondit Clary

\- Bon je termine avec Dylan ensuite nous commencerons vos cours à tous les deux sourit Jocelyn en retirant son fils sur son sein

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre pour le coucher dans le berceau en osier, elle revint et Isabelle était présente.

\- Tiens tu es là sourit Jocelyn

\- J'ai terminé d'aider Catarina et je suis veux voir Alec en train de danser avec Clary répondit Isabelle

\- Je vois ça souffla Jocelyn en s'installant parmi les coussins

Le duo commença à chanter ensemble tout en jouant de la lyre, puis ils entamèrent leur préparation de danse pour le spectacle du festival de l'union du dieu Horus et de la déesse Hathor. Après ça Alec se dirigea avec les filles dans le jardin extérieur, le noiraud laissa la rousse par terre après qu'elle soit montée sur son dos. Miaou qui était dans les bras d'Isabelle sauta et alla ronronner prés de son maître qui le caressa avec un petit sourire,

\- Où sont les garçons questionna Alec en voyant l'absence des garçons

\- Méliorn avait besoin de Simon en cuisine répondit Clary

\- Et pour Jace, il est toujours au campement pour faire les corvées que Maia lui a donné. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce qu'elle lui donne ses tâches ingrates ainsi se demanda Isabelle curieuse

\- Pour lui faire muscler son corps et aussi pour que se soit plus logique pour lui répondit Alec

\- Magnus t'a dit ce que faisait Maia sourit Clary

\- Oui répondit Alec

Le noiraud expliqua à sa sœur ce que faisait la commandante de son mari, elle hocha la tête et écouta plusieurs récits de Clary concernant la meute. Pendant ce temps Magnus était sur son trône et écoutait ses conseillers et ses ministres, l'un d'eux se leva en s'adressant à son pharaon.

\- Majesté, nos espions nous ont appris que la traîtresse a rejoint une meute qui est situé dans l'ouest informa le ministre

Magnus serra son accoudoir fureur en entendant le nom de Camille, le fait d'entendre son prénom lui donna la rage au ventre. La seule chose qui pourrait le calmer de cette rage était d'arracher sa tête blonde,

\- Qui est le chef de cette meute demanda Magnus

\- Alexeï De Quincy répondit le ministre

\- J'ai entendu parler de lui glissa Raphaël

\- Que peux-tu nous dire sur lui Raphaël questionna Magnus en se tournant vers son conseiller

\- Qu'il est quelqu'un d'impitoyable, froid, il dirige sa meute d'une main de fer. Rare sont ceux qui se dressent contre lui, on dit aussi qu'il est le véritable Alpha. Mais c'est une rumeur car personne ne peut dire si c'est vrai ou pas décrit Raphaël

\- Très bien qu'on envoie des espions pour les espionner, je veux tout savoir de ce que cette traîtresse et cet homme vont faire ensemble ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le ministre

Raphaël se rappela de quelque chose essentiellement sur Camille à propos des espions,

\- Envoyez plutôt des espionnes nouvellement formés depuis le départ de la traîtresse conseilla Raphaël

\- Pourquoi donc conseilles tu ceci Raphaël demanda Magnus curieux

\- Votre Majesté, Camille connaît tous nos espions à part ceux nouvellement formés après sa fuite. Ainsi elle pourrait les reconnaître et avertis Alexeï De Quincy expliqua Raphaël

Magnus acquiesça à son explication et accepta son conseil, il ordonna ensuite d'envoyer les espions nouvellement formés vers l'ouest pour espionner Camille. Pendant ce temps Alec était en train de marcher au bord du palais et se rendit dans le campement pour voir Jace. Beaucoup de soldats inclinaient leurs têtes en voyant leur reine dans le campement, Maia ayant été avertie de l'arrivé de sa reine dans le campement vint l'accueillir. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'inclina en montrant sa nuque par soumission à lui,

\- Votre altesse que puis-je faire pour vous questionna Maia en le regardant

\- Je suis venu voir Jace si ça ne te gène pas en même temps tu pourrais me montrer le campement. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le visiter proposa Alec

\- Volontiers votre altesse c'est avec plaisir que je vous montrerai le campement accepta Maia

\- Si tu n'es pas occupée par hasard signala Alec

\- C'est un honneur pour moi de vous le montrer votre altesse répondit Maia

Elle l'emmena voir Jace qui était en train de nettoyer les écuries en faisant le même geste que lui avait appris Bat et Maia, le blond était surpris de voir son frère présent dans le campement.

\- Alec, que fais-tu ici s'inquiéta Jace en venant vers lui

\- Je suis venu te voir un peu et en même temps de voir le campement répondit Alec

\- Oh je vois, je vais te le montrer dés que j'ai terminé mes tâches proposa Jace

\- C'est bon tu peux le terminer, Maia va me le faire visiter rassura Alec

\- Très bien accepta Jace

Maia qui était en train de parler avec un soldat revient vers sa reine,

\- Votre altesse appela Maia

\- Je te laisse Jace, à tout à l'heure salua Alec

\- D'accord salua Jace

Il visita le campement avec la générale de l'armée de l'Egypte, elle l'emmena dans l'armurerie.

\- Voici les épées que nous entreposons ici indiqua Maia

\- Est-ce que vous avez un forgeron pour faire les épées interrogea Alec en regardant les multitudes d'armes dans la pièce

\- C'est exact répondit Maia

Il regarda les armes en les touchant, l'une des épées lui attira l'œil en la reconnaissant car c'était l'épée de Magnus. Il la caressa avant de la prendre en main, il caressa l'épée avec amour. Il remarqua que l'épée était presque émoussée par les récentes batailles, il se tourna vers Maia.

\- Où sont les forgerons demanda Alec en tenant l'épée

\- Suivez-moi votre altesse décréta Maia

Il suivit la jeune fille jusqu'au forge, les forgerons s'inclinèrent en dévoilant leur nuque devant leur reine. Il montra l'épée de son époux et détailla de ce qu'il voulait, les forgerons acceptèrent sa requête.

\- Votre requête sera disponible prochainement votre altesse répondit un forgeron

\- Aussi pas un mot au pharaon, je voudrais lui faire la surprise sourit Alec

\- Bien évidemment votre altesse répondit le forgeron en souriant mutin

Quelques jours plus tard se fût le festival de l'union du dieu Horus et de la déesse Hathor, Magnus et Alec allèrent faire des offrandes au temple en tant que couple souverains de l'Egypte. Ils organisèrent un banquet royale pour fêter les dieux, Alec au bout d'un moment alla se préparer avec Clary pour le spectacle. Jocelyn en donnant les jumeaux à son mari pour les surveiller alla au centre de la salle,

\- A tous pour fêter l'union entre le dieu Horus et la déesse Hathor, son altesse la reine oméga Alexander et l'oméga Clarissa vont danser pour les représenter déclara Jocelyn en les présentant

Les sujets se mirent à applaudir de savoir que leur reine allait danser pour la seconde fois, la lumière se mit à se tamiser. Clary était debout dos aux sujets quand Alec s'approcha d'elle. Il lui caressa le dos doucement avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour faire face au public, ils se mirent à danser en levant les bras tous les deux. La rousse se retourna face à lui et lui caressa le visage, il lui prit les hanches alors qu'elle avait mit une main sur son torse pour faire des vagues avec leur corps. Alec fit tourner la jeune fille en lui caressant le ventre et passa son visage dans son cou, elle se cambra en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il passa son doigt sur ses lèvres, ils se firent face en refaisant les vagues avec leurs corps. Clary recula doucement pour aller en arrière avant de courir pour que Alec la prenne dans les bras en la faisant tourner dans les airs en la portant. Il la remit sur ses pieds, elle lui caressa le visage et fit descendre ses mains sur son torse. Ils refirent les vagues avec leurs corps, ils continuèrent jusqu'à s'agenouiller, Alec allongea la rousse par terre et ils furent recouverts d'un voile pour les cacher de tous. Tous applaudirent de leur performance romantique surtout que c'était leur reine qui avait dansé, Magnus se leva de son trône et rejoignit son époux. Il félicita sa sœur de cœur,

\- Belle performance tout les deux, vous incarnez vraiment le dieu Horus et la déesse Hathor déclara Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Clary

Alec rougissait au compliment du pharaon, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le trône et Alec s'assit sur les genoux de son amant. Ils firent la fête avec les sujets, plus tard ils se retirèrent mais au lieu d'aller dans leur chambre Magnus emmena son amant vers le jardin intérieur.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as emmené ici Alpha questionna Alec

\- Parce que je veux danser la même danse que tu as exécuté avec Biscuit, bien que nous allons faire notre propre danse tout les deux susurra Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Mais il n'y a pas de musique déglutit Alec

\- Ferme les yeux, tu entends la musique chuchota Magnus

Il ferma les yeux et entendit une douce musique provenant de son cœur, il se mit à courir pour s'éloigner des bras de Magnus. Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner, il s'approcha doucement en chantant. Alec commença à danser au son de son cœur quand le pharaon l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la nuque ce qui le fit fondre, il le fit retourner en le faisant pencher en arrière pour caresser sa gorge avec le bout de son nez. Il lui caressa le torse encore une fois quand Alec sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous les caresses de son amant, il se mit à courir en se cachant derrière leur arbre. Il se mit à sourire avant de regarder quand le souverain le plaqua contre l'arbre et l'embrassa langoureusement, il se laissa faire avant de le repousser légèrement et l'embrassa légèrement dans le cou. Il sourit avant de s'échapper de nouveau de ses bras en courant hors du jardin, ils coururent tous les deux dans le palais avant que le noiraud ne remarque l'absence et alla dans le jardin extérieur. Il remarqua les remous de l'eau, il chercha son amant qui sortit de l'eau et l'attrapa en l'entraînant dans l'eau avec lui. Il le serra dans l'eau et l'embrassa passionnément, ils remontèrent à la surface. L'asiatique se mit à lécher chaque goutte d'eau sur la peau de son amant ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir, ce dernier l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se mettre sur son ventre sur le sol. Le pharaon fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau de son dos et ses lèvres, le noiraud se mit à gémir encore plus avant de se retourner vers lui pour l'embrasser. Magnus le prit dans ses bras en le faisant tournoyer dans les airs avant de le ramener dans leur chambre en le portant en style marié, il le posa sur le sol et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois quand le noiraud se souvient de quelque chose qu'il devait offrir à son amant.

\- Alpha, j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir déclara Alec en rougissant

\- Qu'est ce que c'est interrogea Magnus curieux

Il alla dans un coin de la pièce et revint avec l'épée, le pharaon reconnu son épée dans les mains de son époux. Cependant le design était différent d'avant, il la prit dans ses mains et la sortit du fourreau. La manche avait une topaze semblable à ses yeux, il y avait une inscription sur la manche, en regardant de plus prés il vit les initiales d'Alec dans le blason de sa famille. Il mania l'épée et remarqua sa légèreté, il regarda le fourreau qui était en or avec un œil d'Horus en lapis-lazuli pour rappeler le regard d'Alec.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je suis partit au campement et j'ai visité l'armurerie et j'ai vu ton épée. Sa lame était émoussé alors j'en ai profité pour voir les forgerons pour retravailler l'épée en changeant le design. Je voulais que quand tu pars à la guerre tu es une partie de moi avec toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait graver mon nom sur la lame de ton épée. Tu es fâché demanda Alec avec appréhension

\- Bien sûr que non Cinta, c'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu puisses me faire. J'aime mon épée en plus elle est plus léger et plus maniable qu'avant décréta Magnus en regardant l'épée

Il mania son épée avec dextérité, Alec se mordit les lèvres en le voyant se battre dans le vide. Chaque goutte d'eau tombait de son torse, il bougea en faisant bouger ses cheveux humides. L'oméga commença à secréter doucement son lubrifiant ce qui le fit bouger d'inconfort, l'Alpha pris dans ses sens du combat sentit l'odeur de pêche et de miel de son oméga. Il se tourna vers lui et le vit frotter ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, il rougit violemment d'être pris sur le fait. L'Alpha s'avança vers lui, l'odeur de musc d'Alpha envahit les narines d'Alec ce qui le fit trembler de plaisir, son lubrifiant s'écoulait encore plus à son odeur. Magnus rangea son épée dans son fourreau et le prit dans ses bras, il glissa ses mains vers les fesses de son amant. Il toucha vers son intimité à travers ses vêtements ce qui le fit gémir doucement, il sentit l'humidité causé par son lubrifiant.

\- Le fait de me voir combattre t'excites chuchota Magnus d'une voix chaude

\- Alpha gémit Alec sous sa voix chaude

\- Quel petit oméga coquin tu es, ton odeur est en train de me distraire Alexander articula Magnus en remontant ses doigts lentement

Il se cambra de plaisir sous ses doigts qui remontaient vers sa nuque, Magnus l'agrippa vers la nuque pour l'embrasser légèrement brutalement. Il maltraita ses lèvres avant de le porter vers leur lit, il lui fit enlever son vêtement avant de rugir animalement en voyant le lubrifiant tacher le lit tellement l'oméga était excité par son amant. Il sourit et l'embrasa pour dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, il le marqua avec ses dents ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il prit son téton dans sa bouche et le téta, il pinça l'autre téton ce qui le fit crier. Il descendit vers son sexe et lécha son gland d'un grand coup de langue ce qui le fit sursauter, il joua avec ses testicules et prit son érection en bouche. Il lécha tout le long avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, il contracta sa gorge pour faire plaisir à son amant. Alec cria de plaisir en serrant les draps entre ses mains, il se retira de son gland et le fit s'allongé sur le ventre. Il embrassa sa nuque et vint vers ses globes de chair et les fit écarta pour glisser sa langue sur l'intimité débordant de son miel, il s'en abreuva, il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur pour avoir plus. Le noiraud hurla de plaisir en étouffant ses cris dans les draps en les agrippant fort. Il glissa son doigt à l'intérieur et le fit bouger, il rajouta deux autres doigts en lui avant de se retirer. Il se déshabilla et le pénétra doucement, Alec gémit de plaisir et de satisfaction d'être rempli par son Alpha. Celui-ci commença à donner des coups de rein en lui, il fit entrer complètement son érection en lui avant de le ramener sur ses genoux. Il le retient par son torse, l'oméga cria de plaisir en rebondissant ses fesses pour bouger en même temps que son amant. Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou en mordillant sa chair, il pinça de nouveau les tétons de son amant qui hoqueta de plaisir. La double stimulation le fit se cambrer avant de jouir complètement dans des jets de sperme et faire couler encore plus son lubrifiant, l'Alpha grondait de plaisir en se coulissant ce qui faisait des sons obscènes. Il sentit son nœud s'agrandir en lui, il donna des coups assez rude dans son oméga avant de placer son nœud sur la prostate d'Alec qui pleurnichait de plaisir ayant des spasmes encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le lit, Alec couinait de plaisir en sentant le nœud de Magnus se glisser sur son faisceau de nerf. Le pharaon essuya ses larmes doucement en l'embrassant sur la joue,

\- Excuse-moi si j'étais un peu trop zélé s'excusa Magnus en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

\- Ça va, c'était trop bon ce soir. J'ai adoré Alpha rougit Alec

Après un quart d'heure Magnus se retira après le dégonflement de son nœud, il rugit de possessivité en voyant son sperme s'écouler avec le lubrifiant de son amant mélangé ensemble.

\- Tu veux prendre un bain pour te nettoyer proposa Magnus

\- Oui mais j'ai plus la force de me tenir sur mes jambes souffla Alec

\- Je vais te porter rassura Magnus

Il prit son amant dans ses bras et le porta dans la salle de bain, ils prirent un bain ensemble. Il le savonna en nettoyant les vestiges de leur amour, Alec commença à somnoler doucement dans ses bras. Il le rinça et le prit dans ses bras après l'avoir essuyé, il le fit s'allonger dans le lit. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur ses lèvres, il le regarda endormit.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit prés de lui, le lendemain le pharaon se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil. Il observa son époux endormit prés de lui, il le regarda avec amour.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le rapprochement de Simon et d'Isabelle et l'alliance de Valentin. Bisous glacées. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Amour sincère des deux est vraiment beau, un peu de patience pour Camille et les deux méchants. Ils vont avoir leur punition très sadique XD **

**LolliOta: Encore trois chapitre avant de voir Alec avec son gros ventre XD, pour Valentin et Jonathan avec Camille un peu de patiente seuleent allez je te laisse dévorer la suite **

**Lavigne 126: J'adore tes idées et demain ils seront encore à l'honneur deux idées que tu m'avais proposé ensuite le lemon chaud et bouillant j'espère te fera mourir car je réserve encore pire dans celle du chapitre 30**

**Alec Barton: "Satan était en train de bouder en grommelant dans sa barbe alors que les filles étaient en train de pêcher les démons" Tu vas encore bouder pendant longtemps, on promets d'être sage demain soir " Les filles firent un sourire angélique avec des auréoles et des aile d'anges" C'est ça et le jour où vous serez sage je danserai la macarena en slip kangourous avec des talons aiguilles " Les filles se regardèrent avec complicité" XD demain encore une autre chapitre chaud **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 27**_

Alec était en train d'arroser son rosier qui n'était pas encore fleuri malgré qu'il l'arrose tous les jours à la même heure, il alla rejoindre les filles et Simon dans le jardin extérieur. Isabelle avait les pieds trempés dans l'eau en souriant sous les histoires délurés de Simon pour la cuisine, Clary était en train de manger ses biscuits en l'écoutant. Il vint s'asseoir, la rousse était heureuse de le voir, sa sœur sourit en le voyant de même pour le béta. Il savait que son frère était encore dans le campement, il commença à manger les biscuits en écoutant Simon sur ses histoires dans la cuisine. Clary le taquina sur Magnus et lui ce qui le fit rougir après qu'il s'était mis à rêver de la fin de soirée qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux lors du festival de l'union du dieu Horus et de la déesse Hathor, il se tritura les mains de timidité. Isabelle regarda son frère timide quand on parlait de son époux, il pouvait être ferme et gouverner un pays entier en l'absence du pharaon mais quand il s'agissait du pharaon il se mettait à rougir et se triturait les doigts. Quatre semaines s'étaient passées depuis le festival du dieu Horus et de la déesse Hathor, les sujets parlaient encore de la performance de leur reine et de la rousse. Malgré qu'ils aient aimé la représentation, ils préféraient de loin quand leurs souverains dansaient ensemble. Jace continuait à faire les tâches ingrates de l'armée sous les ordres de Maia, en l'espace d'un mois le blond avait remarqué qu'il s'était beaucoup musclés et était beaucoup plus souples aussi a force de travailler. Il commença à comprendre les techniques que lui avait conseillé la générale, Magnus était heureux de voir le blond comprendre les tactiques de Maia. De même il s'était entraîné avec son épée avec son commandante, celle-ci était toujours heureuse de s'entraîner avec l'Alpha. Alec les avait observé combattre de loin, il préféra néanmoins partir quand il commença à être excité en voyant son Alpha se battre. Quand ce dernier rentra dans sa chambre pour prendre son bain, l'oméga ne pouvant pas résister à son odeur de transpiration mélangée avec son odeur de musc d'Alpha le tout avec une pointe de bois de santal sauta sur lui. Le pharaon fut en retard de deux heures à la réunion ayant honoré avec joie son oméga qui était plus qu'excité, Clary et Simon l'avaient taquiné sur le sujet ce qui le fit rougir.

\- D'ailleurs Clary, ta chaleur va bientôt se faire dans un mois non déduit Simon

\- Ah Simmi je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois d'arrêter de parler de ma chaleur râla Clary

Il se gratta la nuque penaud et lui fit un sourire d'excuse, Alec la fit se rapprocher de lui en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Je serai avec toi dans cette épreuve rassura Alec

Isabelle était confuse par ses propos,

\- Tu passes tes chaleurs avec Alec s'exclama Isabelle confuse

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il m'aide juste à traverser la chaleur comme je n'ai pas d'Alpha pour me soulager expliqua Clary

\- Je rafraîchis juste son corps avec un chiffon d'eau, elle fait de même pour moi lorsque ma chaleur arrive renchérit Alec

\- Je croyais que les omégas n'aimaient pas que quelqu'un restent avec eux à part les Alphas commenta Isabelle

\- C'est vrai mais si c'est un oméga c'est possible, Allie après son arrivée était avec moi durant mes deux précédentes chaleurs et je l'ai aidé pour la première fois en restant avec lui et lorsque sa deuxième chaleur commença à s'installer doucement avant qu'elle soit totale relata Clary

Isabelle hocha la tête en comprenant l'entre-aide entre les deux omégas, elle ressentit une jalousie envers Clary car elle était plus proche d'Alec qu'elle. Elle enfouit la jalousie au fond de son cœur en appréciant le fait qu'elle avait retrouvé son grand frère après toutes ses années, la rousse se tourna vers Simon et prit un oreiller pour le frapper en plein visage.

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait railla Simon

\- Tu as osé parler de ma chaleur et tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on parle de ça, stupide Simmi, je vais te tuer décréta Clary en se levant avec l'oreiller comme arme

Ils se mirent à courir ensemble à travers le jardin extérieur sous les rires fraternels, le béta réussit à esquiver la rousse avant de la pousser dans l'eau. Elle remonta à la surface en regardant furieuse son autre meilleur ami,

\- Je vais te tuer Simon Lewis articula Clary en le fusillant

Il lui tira la langue puérilement avant de recevoir de l'eau en plein le visage, il sauta dans l'eau à son tour pour jouer avec Clary en se jetant de l'eau l'un et l'autre. Alec rigola à leur jeu avec Isabelle, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il l'embrassa sur le front, ils reçurent à leurs tours de l'eau. Simon sortit de l'eau pour prendre la jeune brune dans ses bras avant de sauter dans l'eau malgré ses protestations, Alec se fit tirer par le bras par Clary pour sauter dans l'eau. Ils jouèrent tous les quatre dans l'eau quand Jocelyn vint avec Catarina ainsi que Madzie,

\- Mais vous avez quel âge tous les quatre ? A chaque fois c'est pareil vous adorez jouer dans l'eau comme des enfants gronda Jocelyn les mains sur les hanches

Le quatuor sourirent penauds avant que Madzie ne saute dans l'eau aussi en éclaboussant sa mère et la mère de Clary, elles crièrent à l'eau froide. Ils rigolaient tous, Magnus ayant fait une pause dans ses réunions vint les rejoindre. Alec se mit à rougir en voyant son Alpha en train de le regarder, le pharaon sourit et lui proposa sa main pour le faire sortir de l'eau.

\- Eh bien sayang à ce que je vois tu adores jouer dans l'eau n'est ce pas déduit Magnus

Il se mit à rougir encore plus en se triturant les mains, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre pour qu'Alec puisse prendre un bain chaud pour se réchauffer. Il était en train de se sécher avant de se maquiller devant le miroir, il se regarda et posa les yeux sur son ventre plat. Il mit la main dessus, il s'imagina être enceinte de son Alpha. Il sourit en l'imaginant s'arrondir de plus en plus, Magnus passa et le vit dans ses rêveries en caressant son ventre avec un air rêveur. Il sourit à ce qu'il était en train de penser, il passa derrière lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou. L'oméga sursauta légèrement en sentant les bras de Magnus autour de lui, ses mains étaient sur les siennes.

\- Ça serait un rêve de voir ton ventre s'arrondir de jours en jours signe que notre enfant grandit en toi, c'est le rêve le plus fou que tout homme souhaite le plus déclara Magnus

\- Même si je serai hideux et je ne serai plus désirable lorsque je serai enceinte, je serai gros avec des vergetures. Les pieds gonflés et d'autres choses, énuméra Alec en se retournant vers lui

L'Alpha jappa d'excitation à l'énumération de son oméga des marques qu'il aurait lors de sa grossesse, le loup intérieur de Magnus aboya d'excitation. Alec frémit à l'odeur de musc d'Alpha et l'odeur de muscade de son amant, il savait à cette odeur qu'il était excité par lui.

\- Alexander, tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fais quand tu me parles comme ça. Le fait que tu me parles des marques de grossesse que tu aurais quand tu tomberas enceinte me fait vibrer de plaisir, crois-moi tu seras tellement magnifique et désirable pour moi. Mon bel oméga susurra Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

Le souverain l'embrassa dans le cou et le caressa sur le torse, le noiraud se mit à rougir devant sa voix rauque. Il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa passionnément, il le fit reculer jusqu'à la coiffeuse pour déposer des baiser sur tout le visage et le marquer dans le cou. La porte s'ouvrit doucement ayant été frappé, Raphaël avait un visage mi-blasé et mi-amusé alors que Luke se racla la gorge gêné.

\- On vous demande votre majesté avertis Luke

\- J'arrive signala Magnus en déposant un dernier baiser à son amant avant de suivre ses deux conseillers

Alec regarda son mari sortir de la pièce, il soupira et mit la main sur ses joues pour essayer de calmer ses rougissements. Il souffla avant de sortir et de retrouver tout le monde qui l'attendait dans le jardin intérieur cette fois-ci, il avait Miaou dans les mains. Il le libéra et il se mit à courir à travers les plantes et les fleurs qui étaient dans le jardin, les filles remarquèrent les nouveaux suçons dans le cou d'Alec, Simon arriva avec les plateaux de biscuits tout juste sortir du four avec Jace. Il s'assit prés de la rousse qui rougissait légèrement à son odeur,

\- Alors tu as finis tes tâches au campement questionna Isabelle

\- Oui, la commandante m'a donné la journée pour me reposer comme depuis l'aurore je travaille répondit Jace

\- Elle sait que le travail que tu fournis est excellent, ne t'en fais pas ça va changer rapidement rassura Clary

Le blond fit un sourire à la rousse qui rougit furieusement, Alec sourit en comprenant que les deux se plaisaient.

\- Maia est vraiment terrifiante parfois malgré qu'elle est une beta souligna Simon

\- Attends elle est une beta interrogea Isabelle en se tournant vers l'autre beta

Il acquiesça de la tête, elle mangea les biscuits et se pivota vers Simon.

\- En tout cas tes biscuits sont délicieux à chaque fois que je les mange sourit Isabelle

\- Merci même si certaine que je ne citerai pas le nom ici présent dise le contraire commenta Simon sarcastique en fusillant sa meilleure amie

\- Je suis la meilleure pour faire les biscuits ricana Clary en se vantant

Il tira sa langue avant de sauter sur elle pour la chatouiller, le noiraud éclata de rire alors que les deux autres souriaient ensemble. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, plus tard ils se séparèrent tous pour aller prendre leur bain pour se préparer pour le banquet. L'oméga était avec le pharaon et fut annoncé avec lui à son bras, il s'assit comme à son habitude sur les jambes de Magnus. Ils mangèrent avant d'aller se promener un peu dehors le long du Nil, Alec relâcha la main de son époux pour voir les lucioles en train de voler dans la nuit. Magnus s'approcha en les regardant avec lui,

\- C'est magnifique s'extasia Alec en essayant d'attraper une des lucioles

\- Je sais sourit Magnus

Sous les lumières des lucioles le jeune homme se tourna vers son époux, la faible lumière des lucioles le rendit beau à cet instant ce qui le fit rougir. Il s'éloigna pour essayer d'attraper quelques unes mais certaines volaient plus haut et était inaccessible pour lui, il soupira quand il sentit une main le prendre par la hanche. Magnus lui montra les lucioles enfermé dans sa main, il laissa ouvert pour les laisser partir sous les yeux émerveillé d'Alec. Il le regarda et lui caressa la joue amoureusement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec douceur, ils se rendirent dans le palais plus tard. Magnus caressa les cheveux de son amant en retirant ses mèches de cheveux sur ses yeux, il l'embrassa sur le front et respira son odeur.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Isabelle ne trouvant pas le sommeil se rendit dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à manger, elle fut étonnée de voir Simon dans la cuisine assez tard. Le béta était en train de tourner sa pâte dans un bol et faire des biscuits,

\- Tu es autorisé à faire des biscuits le soir demanda Isabelle

Il sursauta en la voyant, il soupira de soulagement en mettant sa main sur son cœur. Elle sourit et s'assit sur la table pour l'observer,

\- On dirait que je t'ai surpris à faire quelque chose de mal rigola Isabelle

\- Disons que je risque de me faire tuer par le chef cuisinier, il s'appelle Méliorn et c'est un Alpha. Il fout la trouille quand il s'agit de la cuisine décrit Simon en s'horrifiant

\- Tu as peur de lui alors je pense que c'est quelqu'un de terrifiant gloussa Isabelle

\- Il n'est pas terrifiant comme tu peux le prétendre juste qu'il est très stricte concernant sa cuisine, mais bon c'est grâce à lui que je suis là et que j'ai quelque chose dans ma vie commenta Simon

Elle fut curieuse de ce qu'il venait de dire, celui-ci venait d'enfourner ses biscuits dans le four avant de prendre deux pommes rouges et lui lança l'une d'elle qu'elle rattrapa. Elle croqua le fruit,

\- Il t'a sauvé la vie c'est ça déduit Isabelle

\- Pas tout à fait, je viens d'un village qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Je vivais avec ma famille, il y avait ma mère, ma sœur et moi. Mon père est mort quand j'étais encore bébé donc je ne l'ai pas connu, ma mère n'a pas su surmonter la mort de mon père. C'était ma grande sœur qui m'a élevé comme si j'étais son propre fils malgré son jeune âge, nous étions heureux mais tout à basculer le jour de mes quatorze ans raconta Simon en mangeant sa pomme

\- Que s'est-il passé interrogea la jeune fille

\- Des brigands sont venus attaquer mon village natale, ils ont capturé bon nombre de personnes omégas et tuait tout ceux qui essayait de résister. Ma mère nous a aidée à nous enfuir ma grande sœur et moi en nous envoyant dans la forêt qui bordait le village, nous avons couru dans la forêt sans nous retourner. Je me suis retourné une fois pour voir ma mère étalé par terre avec une lance lui transperçant le corps, je me suis mis à courir de toutes mes forces avec ma sœur. Les brigands étaient à nos trousses, on était arrivé au bord d'un précipice quand ils nous ont trouvé. On a sauté de la falaise tout les deux pour tomber dans la rivière qui était en dessous, j'ai nagé sur la rive avec ma sœur malheureusement c'était finis pour elle. Quand nous avons sauté l'un des brigands avait tiré une flèche dans son dos, elle était morte lorsqu'on est tombé dans l'eau relata Simon en regardant sa pomme

La jeune fille eut un moment de tristesse pour le jeune homme qui avait perdu toute sa famille,

\- J'ai erré pendant des jours dans le désert de l'Egypte, c'est l'ancien pharaon le père de sa majesté qui m'a trouvé dans le désert perdu. Il m'a ramené dans la cité, il m'a fait soigner et m'accueillit dans la meute. Bien sûr ça été dur pour moi de m'intégrer dans la meute, c'est à ce moment-là que Méliorn m'a prit sous son aile en me donnant du travail dans la cuisine acheva Simon

\- Simon, je suis désolée pour ta famille s'excusa Isabelle

\- Rassure-toi c'était il y a plus de quatre cent ans, j'ai fait le deuil de ma famille. Et la meute est devenu ma famille à présent sourit Simon

Isabelle jeta le pignon de pomme dans un pot à déchet avec Simon, ce dernier retira ses biscuits du four. Il donna un biscuit à la jeune fille qui le mangea en soufflant dessus, elle gémit en le mangeant ce qui fit sourire le béta.

\- C'est trop bon gémit Isabelle de plaisir

\- C'est un mélange d'orange et de vanille avec un zeste de citron dans le biscuit répondit Simon

\- Tu cuisines vraiment bien complimenta Isabelle

\- Merci, disons que Méliorn m'a beaucoup menacé de me botter l'arrière train pour que je réussisse la cuisine grimaça Simon

\- Tu es un excellent cuisinier mais d'après Jace avec mon autre petit frère ainsi que mes autres parents je ne sais pas cuisiner alors pas du tout. Jace est plusieurs fois tombé malade à chaque fois que je cuisinais quand nous étions à la recherche d'Alec, depuis il a commencé à cuisiner pour nous deux se rappela Isabelle plongé dans ses pensées

\- Ça été dur pour toi quand Allie s'est fait kidnapper n'est ce pas questionna Simon

\- Très dur en effet toi tu as vu ta mère morte avec une lance dans le corps et ta sœur morte d'une flèche, moi j'ai vu mes parents à peine vivants et ensanglantés parce qu'ils avaient essayés de défendre mon grand frère. Mes grands-parents se sont occupés d'eux, pendant des jours voire des années ma mère pleurait à chaque fois devant la fenêtre de notre maison en reniflant les vêtements d'Alec pour avoir son odeur. Parfois elle restait des heures sans bouger dans son ancien chambre près des draps où il y avait encore son odeur, mon père partait aux aurores et revenait épuisé jusqu'à tard le soir après avoir cherché mon frère. Lorsque nous avons eu l'âge, Jace et moi nous avons quitté la maison à la recherche d'Alec. Ça nous a prit quatre ans avant de le retrouver malgré que les circonstances dans lesquelles nous avons pensé nos retrouvailles ne soient pas au beau fixe sanglota Isabelle en souriant malgré ses larmes

Simon la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura un peu sur son épaule, elle essuya ses larmes en se redressant.

\- Désolée, je n'avais pas pleurée depuis que j'ai revu mon frère, depuis que j'ai neuf ans j'ai arrêté de pleurer pour me montrer forte et être indépendante riait Isabelle en essuyant ses larmes

\- Tu peux montrer tes faiblesses parfois tu sais ce n'est pas un crime consola Simon

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté et me dire ses choses pour me consoler remercia Isabelle en essuyant ses larmes

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux longs, le béta sourit et lui proposa quelques biscuits. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un bon moment avant que la jeune femme commence à bailler,

\- Je crois que nous devons aller nous coucher en plus nous avons finis tout les biscuits qu'il y avait constata Simon le plateau vide

Elle rigola avant de regarder le jeune homme, ils se rapprochaient doucement quand un bruit les fit sursauter tout les deux. Ils se relevèrent de leurs positions après s'être assis par terre dans la cuisine pour parler,

\- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, merci pour les biscuits et de m'avoir écouté remercia Isabelle mal à l'aise

\- Ce n'est rien, on se retrouve demain salua Simon

\- Oui, bonne nuit souhaita Isabelle en le saluant de la main

Il fit le même geste et nettoya la cuisine avant de se coucher lui aussi, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle souffla en pensant à Simon, elle sourit de joie avant de s'endormir en rêvant du béta. Pendant ce temps Valentin atteignit les plaines du nord, il regarda le manteau blanc qui recouvrait toutes les collines. Il réajusta son manteau de fourrure, Jonathan vint prés de lui.

\- Père, est ce que nous sommes presque arrivé questionna Jonathan

\- Bientôt mon fils, nous allons devoir poursuivre notre chemin dans ses contrées gelés pour voir notre futur allié répondit Valentin en s'avançant

Ils marchèrent pendant des jours, beaucoup de personne dans leur meute s'écroulèrent d'épuisement ou furent morts de froid. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un château construit en fer, un soldat avec un manteau noire à fourrure vint les accueillir en les menaçant de son épée.

\- Déclinez votre identité ordonna le soldat

\- Valentin Morgenstern, je suis venu voir votre souverain pour demander une alliance déclara Valentin en levant les mains en signe de paix

\- Restez- là ordonna le soldat

Il se mit à siffler et la grande porte s'ouvrit, un autre soldat vint voir son frère d'armes qui lui murmurait dans l'oreille. Il rentra et referma la porte en vitesse, le soldat pivota vers eux.

\- Notre souverain est mort il y a plusieurs années de ça. C'est la reine qui dirige les terres du Nord maintenant déclara le soldat

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un homme aux cheveux auburn les attendait dans un manteau de fourrure noire au reflet rouge,

\- Notre reine accepte de vous recevoir Valentin Morgenstern déclara l'homme

Il sourit et suivit l'homme jusque dans le palais, la chaleur de la pièce les réchauffait une fois qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Il les fit attendre dans une salle où un fin rideau les séparait du trône,

\- Restez-ici notre reine va vous recevoir ordonna l'homme aux cheveux auburn

Ils attendaient quand le rideau se sépara pour laisser passer une femme aux cheveux noirs avec les yeux noirs froids comme un serpent prêt à attaquer sa proie. Sa peau était pâle, son apparence les surprenaient au vu qu'elle avait un corps de jeune fille.

\- Je suis la reine Lilith, je gouverne ses contrées des terres du Nord. Que ma vaux votre visite questionna la femme

\- Votre altesse, je suis Valentin Morgenstern et voici mon fils Jonathan Morgenstern. Je voudrais former une alliance avec vous pour détruire la meute d'Egypte et prendre possession de ses terres pour cela j'aurai besoin de votre soutien ma reine expliqua Valentin

Elle le regarda sans émotions, elle renifla avec dédain en l'observant. Jonathan était amusé par la tournure que ça prenait,

\- Une alliance pour conquérir les terres d'Egypte, pourquoi ces terres arides infertile, se moqua Lilith

\- Elle est loin d'être infertile ma reine, d'ailleurs le pharaon de ses contrées est Magnus Bane. Nous devons le tuer répondit Valentin

\- Magnus Bane le fils d'Asmodée, le véritable Alpha de cette terre. Malheureusement pour toi tu arrives trop tard Valentin Morgenstern, Asmodée et moi nous avons conclu un traité de paix il y a plusieurs siècles déclara Lilith

\- Justement l'ancien pharaon est mort depuis plusieurs années, le traité n'est plus valable comme c'est son fils qui règne sur les terres d'Egypte tenta de convaincre Valentin

\- Il y a plusieurs terres et plusieurs pays pour conquérir et créer un empire par toi-même, toi tu ne veux que l'Egypte, ricane Lilith en se penchant la tête

Valentin était sur le point de répliquer encore un fois quand son fils l'empêcha de parler en mettant une main pour le stopper, il s'avança vers elle.

\- Vous dîtes justes ma reine, nous avons besoin d'une alliance avec vous car nous devons envahi un pays. L'Egypte sera le dernier de la liste décréta Jonathan

\- Ton fils sait mieux négocier que toi en tout cas, je vais réfléchir à cet alliance par contre vous serez mes invités dans mon palais invita Lilith en se levant

Elle s'en alla en les laissant seul dans la pièce, Valentin se tourna vers son fils pour avoir une explication à son attitude.

\- Père, réfléchis un peu, elle nous aurait dit non malgré tout mais en supposant que c'est pour envahir un autre pays elle sera plus encline à nous laisser mettre la main sur son armée et ainsi à nous l'Egypte relata Jonathan

\- Excuse-moi mon fils, tu es plus rusé que moi. Je suis si fier de toi, bien allons nous installer pendant un bon moment ricana Valentin

Une servante vient les chercher et les emmena dans une chambre pour se reposer, elle les prévient pour le repas. Ils rejoignirent la reine qui était assis seule à la table, elle les invita à s'asseoir.

\- Vraiment ma reine votre palais est très bien caché parmi le froid complimenta Valentin

\- La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi Valentin Morgenstern, si vous croyez que je vais donner ma réponse sous les flatteries c'est que vous me connaissez mal. Je suis peut-être une femme mais je peux aussi penser comme un homme et je peux te tuer en un claquement de doigt si je le voulais menaça Lilith en le regardant froidement

Il déglutit alors que son fils riait discrètement devant la repartie de la reine. Des espions de Magnus qui espionnaient la meute de Valentin envoyèrent un pigeon voyageur, un soldat prit le message et l'apporta dans le palais. Magnus était en pleine réunion avec ses ministres et ses conseillers ainsi que son surintendant quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le soldat,

\- Votre majesté, un message alarmant concernant la meute de Valentin Morgenstern informa le soldat

Luke vint le voir et prit le message pour le lire, il se tourna vers son souverain.

\- Il semble que Valentin souhaite faire alliance avec la reine Lilith du contrées du Nord informa Luke

\- Majesté, la reine Lilith et feu votre père sa majesté l'ancien pharaon avaient un traité de paix signala un vieux conseiller

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un double cadeau et les chamailleries entre Jace et Clary. Bisous glacées. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Pour celle de Clary et Jace ne sera pas pour tout de suite XD mais celle de Simon et d'Isabelle sera en douceur **

**Maia 0067: L'avenir nous dira au sujet de cet alliance XD mais les enfants Malec dans deux chapitre à compter de celle-là**

**Lavigne 126: Ton idée est à l'honneur ma chérie et si ce n'est pas assez pour toi attends le chapitre 30 qui sera le chapitre canicule niark niark je suis en train de réfléchir sur tes idées justement. **

**Alec Barton: "Satan refusa catégoriquement de danser la macaréna en string léopard avec des talons aiguilles, Hachi e Alec réfélchirent un moyen quand Hachi se transforma en Dark Hachi" Je viens de me souvenir un moyen pou l'obliger noark niarl "Eelle sortit la poupée vaudou et un aiguille trés trés trés pointue d'aprés Satan" D'accord "ous les démons et les filles étaient morts de ire en voyant Satan en train de danser la macaréna en string léopard avec des talons aiguilles " XD chapitre assez hot alors tsunami en vu XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 28**_

Magnus venait de se réveiller et sourit en voyant Alec en train de le regarder amoureusement, il sourit et l'agrippa par la nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils se saluèrent avant de se lever pour aller prendre un bain tous les deux, ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble avant de se rendre aux réunions. Alec était sur les genoux du pharaon et écoutait les ministres et les conseillers discuter au sujet de Valentin et son alliance avec Lilith ainsi que les conséquences, ils commencèrent à débattre sur la question quand Magnus les ramena à l'ordre d'un grondement et avec son odeur d'Alpha dominant. Ils arrêtèrent de débattre sur la question, Alec était légèrement troublé par le grondement de son Alpha. Ce dernier lui caressa le dos pour le rassurer ce qui le fit se détendre, après avoir participé à la réunion il se rendit dans l'appartement de Jocelyn pour continuer ses cours de chants et de danses. La rousse était en train de nourrir son fils pendant que Clary était en train de jouer avec sa petite sœur en la chatouillant sur le ventre. Elle riait aux éclats devant les chatouilles de sa grande sœur, Alec sourit et s'assit prés d'elle pour jouer avec les petites mains de Nora. Un mois était passé depuis que Valentin avait rejoint les contrées du Nord avec sa meute pour faire alliance avec Lilith Magnus avait ordonné de les surveiller. Il était furieux de savoir que tous ses ennemies étaient en train de faire des alliances pour envahir son pays ou le renverser de son trône en pensant à Camille, Ragnor lui avait conseillé d'attendre qu'ils fassent un mauvais coup pour les contre-attaquer. Il suivit le conseil de son ami, malgré la situation tendue il continuait de passer du temps avec Alec. Jace poursuivait ses tâches ingrates, à force de les faire il était moins épuisé, Maia avait remarqué qu'il était moins épuisé signe qu'il commençait à s'habituer. Quand à Isabelle, elle commençait à se rapprocher de Simon doucement depuis leur conversation ensemble dans la cuisine. Elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'il lui frôlait sa main ou se rapprochait d'elle, Alec et les autres avaient constaté leur rapprochement ce qui les avaient fait sourire. Les jumeaux avaient à présents quatre mois et ils étaient bien éveillés à la plus grande fierté de Luke et de Jocelyn, cette dernière tapa des mains après avoir mis ses enfants dans le berceau pour leur sieste.

\- Allez mes chéris, c'est l'heure de vos entraînement, alors pour le chant d'abord ensuite la danse prévient Jocelyn

Ils se mirent en place avant de commencer à chanter tout les deux, Isabelle et Simon arrivèrent en même temps et écoutèrent les deux autres chanter. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux avant de regarder Jocelyn qui les guidait par sa main, ils terminèrent de chanter sous les applaudissements de tous.

\- Maintenant la danse, vous allez faire le Katak aujourd'hui souligna Jocelyn

\- C'est quoi le Katak interrogea Isabelle

\- Tu vas voir sourit Simon

Le duo attacha leur bracelet de cheville, ils se mirent en place et commencèrent à danser tout les deux en tapant des pieds. Clary se tourna sur elle-même en même temps que tourner autour d'Alec qui continuait de danser en tapant des pieds, ils se remirent en place en faisant des gestes des bras tout en tintant leurs bracelets de chevilles. Ils firent des gestes synchro avant de terminer par une pose de danse, tous se mirent à les applaudirent encore plus forts mais assez doucement par rapports aux enfants. Isabelle était impressionnée par la nouvelle danse de son frère,

\- C'est trop super la danse s'extasia Isabelle

\- Merci petite sœurette remercia Alec en l'ébouriffant les cheveux

Isabelle riait au geste de son frère, elle était heureuse de voir qu'ils retrouvaient leurs complicités d'avant quand ils étaient petits. Clary faisait la moue légèrement en voyant leur complicité, Alec ayant vu sa moue vint la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle sourit à ça, Jocelyn sourit maternellement en les voyant interagir ainsi. La rousse monta sur son dos ce qui le fit rire avant de courir pour le jardin extérieur, Simon fit de même avec Isabelle ce qui la fit rougir légèrement. Luke les vit passer tous les quatre et haussa les sourcils en voyant Simon et Isabelle, il entra dans l'appartement en voyant sa femme en train de faire sa tapisserie tout en surveillant leurs enfants dans le berceau en osier.

\- Je viens de croiser Isabelle et Simon dans le couloir, ça m'as surpris de les voir comme ça s'étonna Luke

\- D'après moi ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre sourit Jocelyn

\- Non, tu crois que les deux s'aiment vraiment demanda Luke

\- Il a des signes qui ne trompent pas mon cher amour gloussa Jocelyn

Il sourit avant de roucouler avec ses jumeaux, Jocelyn riait en le voyant faire des mimiques avec leurs enfants. Alec avait aussi remarqué aussi le rapprochement de Simon et Isabelle, elle rougissait légèrement quand elle était prés du béta et le béta aimait la regarder en coin sans qu'elle le remarque. Clary les regardait mutinement en comprenant ce qu'il se passait avec les deux, le béta se leva pour aller chercher des biscuits. Il les ramena quand Jace vint les rejoindre un peu épuisé par ses travaux que lui avait donné Maia, il s'assit prés de Clary ce qui la fit rougir légèrement elle aussi.

\- Alors tu as finis tous tes travaux interrogea Alec

\- Oui enfin presque mais la générale m'a donné du repos. Demain je devrais aller nettoyer des écuries ainsi que brosser les chevaux relata Jace

Le noiraud grimaça aux travaux de son frère, ils discutèrent sur d'autre sujets quand ils se séparent comme d'habitude. L'oméga se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur pour arroser son rosier, il prit un seau et l'arrosa quand il sentit des bras venir le serrer autour de sa taille et des lèvres l'embrasser dans le cou. Il sourit en gémissant doucement tout en penchant la tête, il déposa le seau avant de se retourner doucement vers son époux.

\- Tu as finis tes réunions demanda Alec en mettant ses mains sur son torse

\- Oui, j'étais en train de parler avec Ragnor pour certaines choses, et toi ? Tu as finis tes cours avec Jocelyn interrogea Magnus

\- Oui, je les ai terminés avant d'aller discuter avec Lotus rose et Simmi en plus d'Izzy et de Jace répondit Alec

Il l'embrassa sur son front avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues, il l'embrassa finalement sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Ils allèrent sous l'arbre ensemble pour s'embrasser, Alec avait la tête enfouis dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Il commença à somnoler doucement, Magnus lui caressa les cheveux pour l'inciter à dormir dans ses bras. Il s'endormit en respirant l'odeur de son mari, celui-ci sourit en le sentant endormir contre lui. Il regarda le jardin avant d'avoir une idée surtout en regardant le rosier d'Alec, il se leva avec son amant dans ses bras et alla le mettre sur leur lit dans leur chambre. Plus tard il se rendit dans l'appartement de Jem et de Tessa, la jeune femme était en train de jouer avec sa fille qui riait avec elle. Elle leva la tête en le voyant, elle montra sa nuque par soumission.

\- Votre majesté nargua Tessa

\- Voyons Tessa, bref je suis venu voir Jem pour lui demander quelque chose souligna Magnus

Jem sortit de la chambre en l'entendant, il montra sa nuque par soumission envers son Alpha. Celui-ci hocha la tête,

\- Je voudrais que tu conçois quelque chose pour moi déclara Magnus

\- Qu'est ce que c'est votre majesté interrogea Jem

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait, il l'invita dans son atelier avant de dessiner le plan. Alec se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard sans la présence de son époux prés de lui, il se releva de sa position et vit Miaou enrouler prés de lui.

\- Alpha interpella Alec

\- Tu es réveillé constata Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

\- J'ai dormi longtemps questionna Alec en se frottant le visage

\- Juste un moment répondit Magnus en s'installant sur le lit

Il lui caressa la joue, Alec mit sa main sur la sienne en souriant. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement. Ils restèrent un moment dans le lit avant d'aller se préparer pour le banquet, après le banquet ils se promenèrent un peu dans le palais. Magnus le serra dans ses bras,

\- Je voudrais que tu ne te rendes plus au jardin intérieur pour le moment, il y a des travaux à faire expliqua Magnus

\- Entendu mais comment je vais faire pour mon rosier questionna Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je demanderai qu'on s'occupe de ton rosier rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur le nez

Plus tard ils allèrent se coucher, comme à son habitude il lui caressa les cheveux en retirant les mèches de son front avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu révéla Magnus

Alec bougea légèrement et se blottit contre lui, il sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain Alec se rendit dans l'appartement de Jocelyn pour ses cours quand il la trouva en train de faire de la broderie, il fut curieux de la pratique.

\- Oh mon petit cœur, tu es déjà là sourit Jocelyn

\- Où est Clary questionna Alec en ne voyant pas la jeune fille

\- Elle est avec Luke, elle ne va pas tarder pour les leçons rassura Jocelyn en cassant le fil

Elle vit le regard intéressé de son fils de cœur sur la broderie,

\- On dirait que la broderie t'intéresse constata Jocelyn

\- Je voudrais bien apprendre, en plus je veux faire un cadeau à l'Alpha rougit Alec en se triturant les mains

\- Bien sûr mon petit cœur, je t'apprendrais la couture sourit Jocelyn

Clary débarqua avec Simon et Isabelle pour les cours,

\- Désolée du retard s'excusa Clary en prenant sa lyre

\- Ce n'est rien chérie rassura Jocelyn en se levant pour mettre sa broderie par terre

Alec prit sa lyre à son tour et s'accorda avec celle de Clary, la rousse se mit à réfléchir à une chanson pour les faire chanter ensemble. Elle sourit en trouvant la chanson, elle chanta la chanson pour les deux pour qu'ils chantent ensemble.

\- Compris allez tous les deux mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui vais jouer de la lyre décréta Jocelyn en prenant la lyre de sa fille

Elle commença à jouer de la lyre en donnant les premières notes,

_\- It's such a shame but I'm leaving. Can't take the way you mistreated me. And it's crazy, but oh baby. It doesn't matter whatever don't faze me. __I don't believe you wanna leave like this. I don't believe I just had my last real kiss. I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce. Wait a minute, don't bounce. Baby let's talk about this, miss. Well I'm bouncin' and I'm out son. I gotta leave you alone. Because I'm good, I'm holdin' down my spot. And I'm good, rep'n the gurlz on the block. And I'm good, I got this thing on lock. So without me you'll be fine, right? __All my pride is all I have. Pride is what you had baby girl I'm what you have. You'll be needing me but too bad. Be easy don't make decisions when you're mad. The path you chose to run alone. I know you're independent you can make it on your own. Here with me you had a home. But time is of the essence, why spend it on your own,_ chanta le duo **(1)**

Jocelyn termina les dernières notes de musique en regardant les deux chanter, elle sourit les larmes aux yeux après la chanson.

\- Vraiment vous deux, c'était magnifique comme chanson entre vous deux, en plus vous mettez vos émotions. Un jour il faudra que je vous fasse danser en chantant pour voir pensa Jocelyn en rangeant la lyre

\- Ils ne seront pas fatigué en faisant ça commenta Isabelle

\- Peut-être que ce sera vraiment amusant à faire pensa Clary en regardant Alec

\- Lotus rose a raison ce sera plus amusant sourit Alec

\- Bien vous deux, il est l'heure de la danse. Vous allez danser la danse comique d'amoureux déclara Jocelyn

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Ils se mirent en place à après mirent leurs bracelets, Alec était allongé pendant que Clary était sur lui. Ils étaient en train de bouger leurs poitrines quand la rousse se leva pour partir avant de regarder mutine son partenaire, ce dernier se leva et se mit à genoux devant elle. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches en accord avec Alec, il se leva et dansa en synchro avec elle. Elle bougeait ses hanches en faisant un geste à Alec de venir, il commença à la caresser avant de se faire face pour bouger leurs corps. La rousse toucha le torse d'Alec et ce dernier l'attrapa pour bouger leurs corps encore une fois, le noiraud la fit tourner en souriant ce qui la fit bouder légèrement. Ils marchaient en sautant légèrement pour faire tinter leur bracelet de cheville, Clary recula avec Alec tout en se faisant face. Ils se moquaient en face l'un de l'autre quand Jocelyn envoya deux voiles pour les faires danser, les deux se mirent à danser en bougeant leurs hanches au rythme de la musique. Ils se refirent face en bougeant leurs corps, l'oméga attrapa par la hanche sa partenaire pour la faire le regarder avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille devant lui. Il bougea ses hanches au même rythme que la poitrine de Clary, il l'attrapa de nouveau et lui caressa le visage doucement. Elle lui frappa légèrement le torse avant de reculer pour se moquer de lui, il la fit tourner encore une fois en la serrant par les hanches. Elle prit le voile et les couvrit tous les deux pour se cacher, ils marchaient légèrement ensemble avant que Alec l'attire vers lui pour faire comme s'il était en train de l'embrasser. On les applaudit à ça, les deux ressortirent de sous le voile en souriant.

\- Vraiment comique cette danse riait Isabelle

\- En plus de votre osmose à tous les deux, bon je ne vous retiens pas tous les deux gloussa Jocelyn en sachant qu'ils partaient après les cours.

Le noiraud sourit et prit la rousse sur son dos avant de partir en riant avec les deux autres, après avoir mangé un biscuit il revint dans l'appartement pour apprendre la broderie auprès de Jocelyn. Pendant ce temps Clary était en train de marcher en fredonnant la musique que leur avait apprise Jocelyn, elle se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre quelques biscuits pour manger. Elle marcha sans regarder où elle allait quand elle se cogna contre quelqu'un en faisant tomber ses biscuits, elle regarda ses biscuits par terre furieuse.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention à cause de vous mes biscuits sont tombés par terre vraiment vous êtes un crétin insulta Clary en ramassant les biscuits

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Jace en se mettant à ses côtés pour l'aider

Elle leva la tête en le voyant sa colère s'envola un peu et sourit légèrement en le voyant. Il était épuisé ce qui se reflétait sur son visage,

\- Tu as une tête de déterré remarqua Clary

\- Merci, je l'avais remarqué ironisa Jace

\- Je me venge parce que tu as fait tomber mes biscuits répliqua Clary

\- Mais si tu avais regardée où tu marchais ça ne serrai pas tomber rétorqua Jace

\- Excuse-moi monsieur je suis tout en muscle mais qui a un petit pois la place du cerveau, j'étais en train de regarder où je marchais c'est toi qui ne regardait pas où tu marchais et tu m'accuses accusa Clary en le poussant du doigt

\- Remarque tu es tellement petite qu'on te voit pas du tout un vrai minus se moqua Jace

\- Et toi t'es comme un grand benêt, moi au moins j'ai un cerveau contrairement à toi crétin de blondinet critiqua Clary

\- Comment tu m'appelles espèce de minus rousse gronda Jace en lui touchant le front avec le sien pour la pousser

\- Je t'ai appelé crétin blondinet, quoi ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? Ou tu préfère idiot de service insulta Clary

\- Ne me provoque pas minus rousse railla Jace

Alec qui sortait de l'appartement les trouva en train de se chamailler en s'insultant, ils se criaient l'un sur l'autre avant de tourner les talons chacun de leurs côtés. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas pour se hurler une deuxième fois dessus, Clary passa furieuse prés de lui avant de s'arrêter.

\- Lotus rose interpella Alec

\- TON FRERE EST UN CRETIN BLONDINET hurla Clary en marchant vers l'appartement

\- Euh s'étonna Alec

Il alla voir son frère qui répéta la même chose que Clary, à partir de ce jour les deux se chamaillaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Malgré leur désaccord ils avaient le béguin pour l'un et l'autre, Magnus adorait rire quand à chaque fois ils se chamaillaient devant lui.

\- Eh bien c'est deux là ne peuvent pas rester une minute sans se chamailler riait Magnus avec Alec dans ses bras

\- Eh pourtant ils s'aiment, Clary et Jace n'arrêtent pas de me dire qu'ils s'aiment mais en croyant que l'un et l'autre le déteste, raconta Alec en se blottissant dans ses bras

\- Luke va avoir des soucis pour ça, comme il aime biscuit énormément. Je pense que ton frère va avoir beaucoup de problème avec lui décréta Magnus en mettant son menton sur le haut de sa tête

Ils profitèrent de l'un et de l'autre dans leur chambre comme le jardin intérieur était en travaux sous la demande de Magnus, Alec était en train de jouer avec les bagues sur les doigts de son amant.

\- Alpha, dans deux mois il y a ma chaleur qui va arriver informa Alec

\- Je sais Sayang souligna Magnus

\- Je voudrais en profiter pour qu'on fasse un enfant tout les deux proposa Alec

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un enfant lors de ta chaleur questionna Magnus en le faisant le regarder

Il rougit devant ses yeux plein d'amour et il se mit à triturer ses mains sous la timidité, il l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Avec joie, tu comprends aussi qu'il y a peu de chance que ça marche mais prions la déesse Hathor et la déesse Bastet qu'on en ait un après ta chaleur souhaita Magnus

Alec sourit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant, ils allèrent prendre leur bain et faire leur banquet. Quelques jours plus tard les travaux dans le jardin intérieur étaient terminés à la grande joie de Magnus, il emmena son époux dans le jardin intérieur en mettant une main sur ses yeux pour ne pas qu'il regarde ce qu'il était sur le point de l'offrir.

\- J'ai un cadeau à te faire mon amour décréta Magnus en le faisant marcher vers le jardin

Il enleva sa main de ses yeux et lui montra ce qui le fit surpris en voyant le kiosque en pierre avec des roses rouges et des roses oranges fleuris sur le kiosque, il s'approcha et sentit l'odeur des roses ce qui le fit sourire avant de se tourner pour voir son rosier toujours présent et intact.

\- Il est magnifique Alpha, merci remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est pas un simple kiosque Cinta, j'ai fait ce kiosque en gage de mon amour pour toi confessa Magnus

Il était surpris par la révélation et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il le fit tourner ce qui le fit rire.

\- Alors ça te plaît sourit Magnus

\- Oh que oui Alpha, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau à t'offrir rougit Alec

\- Ah bon s'étonna Magnus

Il l'emmena dans la chambre, il ouvrit un coffre où il avait rangé son précieux cadeau pour son époux. Il le cacha derrière son dos avant de lui montrer, Magnus était surpris de découvrir une couverture fait-main.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça interrogea Magnus

\- Oui, Jocelyn m'a montré comment faire de la broderie et j'ai fait cette couverture pour toi expliqua Alec

La couverture avait deux loups qui étaient côte à côte sous un arbre et le pharaon le reconnu comme leur arbre d'amour, il sourit avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de tomber sur leur lit, une odeur de pêche et de miel embauma la pièce ce qui fit grogner Magnus devant l'odeur d'excitation de son amant. Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, il le marqua dans le cou en faisant des suçons. Alec gémit doucement et serra légèrement les draps, Magnus taquina son téton en le léchant avant de le happer dans sa bouche pour le téter. Il pinça l'autre téton ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir encore plus fort, il maltraita l'autre téton en le tétant. Il prit quelques minutes à les titiller avant de descendre vers son ventre plat, il déposa plusieurs baisers-papillons dessus avant de lui enlever ses vêtements. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le lubrifiant commencer à tacher le lit, il lécha d'un grand coup de langue le gland avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Il le suçota avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, il ronronna en faisant vibrer ses muscles buccaux ce qui le fit crier. Il relâcha son gland et joua quelques minutes avec ses testicules, il l'embrassa avant de le faire se retourner sur le ventre. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque et descendit ses lèvres à nouveau, il écarta ses deux globes de chairs. Il jappa de plaisir en voyant le nectar de son amant, il glissa sa langue dessus pour s'abreuver. Il était devenu accro à son miel, il en voulait toujours plus du lubrifiant de son oméga. Son loup intérieur était excité de sentir son miel sur sa langue, il lécha son intimité et l'inséra pour boire encore plus. Alec se mit à crier en serrant les draps, et posa son front en criant de plaisir, il poussa ses fesses vers le visage de son amant pour qu'il boive plus son nectar. Le souverain glissa son doigt en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il le bougea tout en rajoutant deux autres en lui. Il les fit glisser en faisant ressortir son lubrifiant de lui dans un mouvement obscène, il frôla la prostate de son amant qui se mit à hurler. Il retira ses doigts en le léchant, il se déshabilla et remit son époux sur le dos. Il le pénétra en prenant une jambe pour la mettre sur son épaule, il commença à bouger ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de satisfaction. Il rejeta sa tête en agrippant les bras de son amant, ils s'embrassaient bestialement. Le pharaon bougea ses hanches un peu plus rapidement avant de relâcher sa jambe, il se bascula pour qu'il le chevauche. L'oméga lâcha un cri obscène et bougea ses hanches indécemment en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir essentiellement du à son amant qui était au plus profond de lui, il rebondissait de plus en plus vite ce qui faisait des bruits obscène entre le lubrifiant et l'érection de Magnus. Le noiraud se cambra avant de hurler de jouissance en se déversant sur son époux, le pharaon le fit basculer sur le lit en poussant encore ses hanches avant de glisser son nœud sur le faisceau de nerf de son amant qui couinait de plaisir en sentant le nœud de son époux sur sa prostate. Il s'effondra sur lui d'épuisement, Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou ce qui le fit ronronner de plaisir. L'odeur de musc d'Alpha mélangé avec du bois de santal de Magnus lui fit plaisir, ils attendirent que le nœud se dégonfle pour que le pharaon puisse se retirer. Il se bascula sur le lit en prenant Alec dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front en sueur, il remarqua la couverture qui était sur le lit qui était imprégnait de leur odeur à tous les deux lors de leurs ébats.

\- Tu pourras l'emporter avec toi lorsque tu pars à la guerre proposa Alec en caressant son torse humide en lisant ses pensées

\- C'est ce que j'étais en train de penser gloussa Magnus

\- Je t'aime Alpha pensa Alec en le regardant

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus de la manière

Il se blottit avant de somnoler pour finalement s'endormir dans ses bras, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front humide.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

* * *

**1 : All I Have de Jennifer Lopez et LL Cool J **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une visite désagréable et la confession d'amour de Simon. Bisous glacées. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Pour Simon et Isabelle dans ce chapitre et pour Jace et Clary seront dans les chapitres qui suivent XD, Dans le prochain chapitre il sera trés chauds assez épicées XD **

**LolliOta: Bonne Appétit pour ce chapitre, dans le prochain chapitre tu vas commencer à voir Alec avec un petit quelque chose XD**

**Alec Barton: "Satan était en train de se laisser couler alors que les chiens étaient en train de les secourir et les filles étaient en train de pêcher tout en faisnat un concours" Même en train de noyer il boude XD la confession de Simon dans ce chapitre et chapitre canicule dans le prochain XD**

**Lavigne 126: Tu lis dans les pensés ma chéri pour la première idée comme j'avais l'intention de faire une idée de ce genre, dans le prochain chapitre eh bien les chaleurs d'Alec et la forme de loup de Magnus. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 29**_

Alec était en train de regarder Clary et Jace en train de se chamailler encore une fois, il avait perdu le fil du nombre de fois où ils se disputaient. Simon et Isabelle étaient en train de rire à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en train de se quereller, les deux s'insultaient copieusement. Le noiraud prit son chat et vit les étincelles de passion dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre, ils étaient amoureux mais les deux croyaient que l'un et l'autre le détestaient. Simon n'arrêtait pas de rire avec Isabelle elle se tenait le ventre en les voyant se disputer comme si ils étaient un vieux couple marié depuis plusieurs années, les deux se tournèrent vers lui à sa réflexion en le fusillant en lui ordonnant de se taire avant de recommencer à se disputer encore plus. Izzy frotta le bras de Simon pour le réconforter des têtes de mule qu'ils étaient, l'oméga ne bougeait pas et les laisser se disputer entre eux. Il regarda sa sœur qui souriait amoureusement à Simon, il était heureux pour elle en sachant que le béta était un gentil garçon. Il sourit encore plus en se souvenant de la description de Simon pour sa femme parfaite qui était tout à fait la description de sa sœur, il soupira longuement en voyant les deux autres se chamailler encore. Un mois était passé après que Magnus lui ait offert un kiosque en gage de son amour pour lui, il aimait énormément le pavillon où il aimait se reposer pour sentir l'odeur des roses. Le pharaon avait mis la couverture enroulé sur la lame de son épée qui sera caché dans le fourreau, il l'avait mis ainsi pour qu'elle soit conservé essentiellement car il y avait leur deux odeurs dessus. Les espions de Magnus poursuivaient leurs espionnages sur Valentin et Camille, ils avaient rapportés qu'Alexeï avait une liaison avec elle et qu'il comptait faire d'elle sa reine. Le souverain s'était moqué en la critiquant qu'elle avait toujours cherché le pouvoir, concernant Valentin Lilith était en train de les faire patienter au sujet leur alliance. Celle-ci voulait savoir comment se comportaient Valentin et son fils avant de prendre sa décision, le chef de la meute était frustré d'attendre une réponse de la reine. Jace ayant marre des insultes de Clary la prit dans ses bras en la portant comme un sac de patate,

\- Lâche-moi grosse brute s'écria Clary en lui donnant des coups de poings dans le dos et en agitant ses pieds

\- Avec joie ricana Jace en la lâchant dans l'eau

Elle tomba dans le fleuve, elle remonta à la surface en recrachant l'eau dans sa bouche. Il sourit en la voyant trempée jusqu'au os, malheureusement il fit prendre à son propre piège en voyant le corps humide de la jeune fille. Il déglutit rapidement, celle-ci vengeur lui envoya de l'eau dans la figure.

\- Oh on dirait que j'ai touché tes ridicule cheveux blond se moqua Clary

\- Tu vas me le payer ça minus rousse s'écria Jace en sautant dans l'eau

Ils se chamaillaient dans l'eau comme des enfants, Alec ayant marre de leur chamailleries se leva et se posta devant eux.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, Lotus rose et Jace vous vous comportez comme des enfants gronda Alec

Ils se tirèrent la langue puérilement avant de sortir de l'eau, ils se séparèrent en allant chacun de leur côté. L'oméga soupira longuement sous les regards amusés d'Isabelle et de Simon,

\- Ils s'aiment malgré qu'ils se chamaillent soupira Alec

\- J'ai entendu que c'était très excitant quand tu te chamailles avec la personne que tu aimes sourit Isabelle

Alec haussa les épaules en soupirant de lassitude au sujet de sa sœur de cœur et de son frère, il se rendit dans le jardin intérieur et arrosa son rosier avant de s'asseoir dans le kiosque pour respirer l'odeur des roses. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envoûter par eux, Magnus ayant finis de faire ses réunions vint le rejoindre sous le kiosque et le prit dans ses bras ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- C'est moi rassura Magnus

\- Tu es là sourit Alec en se blottissant dans ses bras

\- J'ai finis les réunions un peu plus tôt, je m'accorde une pause avant de voir Ragnor pour discuter sur certaines choses soupira Magnus

\- Tu veux que j'aille voir le peuple à ta place proposa Alec en le regardant

\- Si ça convient à ma reine sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le nez

Il se mit à sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement, ils se levèrent et se séparèrent. Alec se rendit dans la salle du trône pour voir les sujets à la place de son époux pendant que celui-ci allait voir son conseiller, le peuple était ravi de voir leur reine en train d'officier au lieu de leur pharaon. Ce dernier le rejoins et le regarda assez loin en train d'exercer son rôle de reine ce qui le fit frémir de fierté et de plaisir en le voyant, son loup jappa de bonheur. Il s'avança et l'un d'eux s'inclina ce qui donna signal aux autres en montrant leurs nuques, l'oméga se tourna vers son Alpha qui lui sourit en montant les marches pour le rejoindre. Il voulait se mettre debout pour accueillir son époux qui lui fit signe de se rasseoir sur son trône, il s'assit sur le sien ce qui donna aux peuple l'image des deux souverains régnant sur l'Egypte. Luke passa du coté d'Alec et Raphaël celui de Magnus pour les conseiller, ils se regardèrent en souriant. L'un des sujets vint demander des outils pour faire pousser ses récoltes, il jeta des coups d'œil vers sa reine. Alec sans sourciller et sans bouger les autres membres de son corps leva la main, il s'approcha en regardant son Alpha avec appréhension. Ce dernier acquiesça légèrement, il s'approcha et fit un baisemain à son souverain. Il partit le cœur léger et plein de dévotion pour Alec. Après avoir pris énormément de requêtes des sujets ils se retirèrent dans leurs chambres. Le noiraud s'allongea sur le canapé de leur chambre pour se reposer un peu, Magnus sourit en le regardant se reposer.

\- Ma reine est fatigué demanda Magnus amusé

\- Un peu mais j'aime me rendre utile surtout pour mon Alpha répondit Alec

\- Tu es toujours utile à quelque chose mon amour rassura Magnus en venant vers lui pour le caresser

Il mit la main sur la sienne en le regardant amoureusement, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de prendre leur bain. Ils étaient dans leur bain, comme à son habitude Alec était sur les genoux de Magnus qui le savonnait. Il était en train de raconter sa journée,

\- Biscuit et ton frère se sont encore chamaillés aujourd'hui conclu Magnus

\- Jace a jeté Lotus rose dans le fleuve, bien sûr elle a jeté de l'eau sur lui ce qui a provoqué encore une fois une énième bagarre relata Alec en soupirant de lassitude

\- Ils vont se calmer lorsqu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils s'aiment énormément souligna Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se laissa rincer par son amant, il l'embrassa chastement avant de s'habiller pour aller au banquet. Clary sourit ayant sa petite sœur dans les bras en voyant le couple royale venir, ils mangèrent tous avant de rentrer dans leur chambre pour s'endormir. Magnus retira une mèche de cheveux sur le front d'Alec qui était endormit et l'embrassa dessus,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il s'endormit à son tour dans ses bras, le lendemain il se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil. Il grommela un peu avant de partir courir dans la forêt, il chassa quelques animaux avant de rentrer dans sa chambre pour voir son amant encore dans le pays des rêves. Il l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le fit se réveiller doucement,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec en souriant

Il gloussa en l'embrassant sur le front doucement avant de se lever pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, l'oméga se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa mère de cœur. Quand il entra il sentit l'odeur de la chaleur de Clary, Jocelyn vient l'accueillir avec Dylan dans les bras.

\- Elle est en chaleur déduit Alec

\- Oui, c'est arrivé un peu tôt ce mois-ci, je te laisse t'occuper d'elle sourit Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête et rentra dans la chambre de la rousse, celle-ci était sur le lit dans une tenue légère pour facilité sa chaleur.

\- Allie sourit Clary

\- Je suis là et je vais prendre soin de toi rassura Alec en l'embrassant légèrement sur le front

\- Merci…Allie remercia Clary en gémissant légèrement

L'oméga prit un bol d'eau et un chiffon, il le trempa avant de le passer sur le corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci gémit devant la fraîcheur du chiffon, il tamponna sur son front en retirant la sueur. Jocelyn prit de l'encens et l'alluma pour le mettre dans la chambre de sa fille pour cacher son odeur d'oméga en chaleur, Isabelle et Simon virent les voir et sentit l'odeur de Clary.

\- Mince Clary est en chaleur conclu Simon

\- C'est son odeur à elle lorsqu'elle est en chaleur demanda Isabelle en le reniflant

\- Oui, nous allons passer vite fait avant de partir car Clary n'aime pas avoir du monde auprès d'elle à part Allie répondit Simon en entrant dans l'appartement

Jocelyn les accueillit et les emmena dans la chambre de la rousse, Alec était en train de tamponner sur son corps pour le rafraîchir. Elle était dos à lui pendant qu'il essuyait le chiffon sur son dos après s'être dévêtus devant lui, elle gémit de dégoût en sentant l'odeur béta de Simon et d'Isabelle. Elle tourna la tête en se couvrant la poitrine,

\- Bonjour…vous…deux salua Clary en haletant d'inconfort

\- Tout va aller bien, ne t'en fais pas. On passait juste pour te voir avant de repartir décréta Isabelle

\- Merci remercia Clary en serrant les draps

Elle se cacha le visage sur le lit, l'autre oméga lui caressa légèrement le dos ce qui la fit gémit de douleur. Il se pencha vers elle doucement, elle se tourna vers lui le visage épuisé et plein de douleur.

\- Endors-toi conseilla Alec en passant le chiffon sur le visage

La rousse hocha la tête avant de s'endormir, Alec trempa de nouveau le chiffon dans le bol d'eau avant de l'essuyer.

\- Nous allons te laisser t'occuper d'elle commenta Simon

\- D'accord, de toutes façons je vais rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que sa chaleur soit finie, par contre défendez Jace de venir me voir demanda Alec

\- Ne t'inquiéta pas je lui dirai rassura Isabelle

Les deux sortirent et croisèrent Magnus qui venait voir Alec, sa belle-sœur était surprise de le voir présent dans l'appartement sans être en ornière.

\- Majesté, Clary est en chaleur et vous…comment dire s'interrogea Isabelle

\- Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas en ornière ? Tout simplement ma chère Isabelle c'est que je suis un Alpha marié à un oméga, seul l'odeur en chaleur Alexander me fait tomber en ornière et non ceux de biscuit. Je suis juste passé pour les voir avant de partir rapidement expliqua Magnus

Elle hocha la tête avant de partir avec Simon, l'Alpha entra dans la chambre de Clary et vit son époux en train de tamponner le chiffon humide sur le corps de la rousse endormit. Il détourna la tête vers lui ce qui le fit sourire, il l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Comment va-t-elle interrogea Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude, à chaque chaleur l'oméga en elle recherche un Alpha pour la soulager de la douleur de la chaleur répondit Alec en rinçant le chiffon

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir en les laissant seul, Clary se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard en tenant les draps de son lit en gémissant.

\- Ce sera bientôt fini rassura Alec

Elle ne répondit rien mais ferma les yeux en soufflant de douleur, une semaine plus tard Clary fut rétablit de sa chaleur. Comme à son habitude Alec fit le tour des temples pour offrir des offrandes aux dieux pour le rétablissement de la rousse, Isabelle les avait accompagné et était émerveillée par chaque temple qu'ils visitaient. Les prêtres étaient heureux de voir leur reine apporté leur offrande,

\- Comme les deux fois précédentes, je souhaite que Lotus rose se rétablisse vite de sa chaleur souhaita Alec

\- Allie sourit Clary émue

\- Il sera fait selon votre ordre votre altesse répondit Le Grand prêtre

Ils rentrèrent au palais,

\- A chaque fois que ma chaleur est terminé, Allie fait des offrandes aux dieux pour que je me rétablisse rapidement relata Clary

\- Oh il t'aime beaucoup et ça se voit déduit Isabelle avec un pincement au cœur

Clary comprit l'air d'Izzy, elle lui prit le bras en lui souriant de joie.

\- Ne sois pas triste à cause de la complicité entre Allie et moi, tu sais tu es sa sœur en plus sa petite sœur donc comparée à moi tu es tout pour lui alors que moi je ne suis que l'oméga qui l'a aidé à vivre en liberté déclara Clary

\- Merci de me dire tout ça Clary ou plutôt Lotus rose ou bien minus rousse taquina Isabelle

\- Les deux autres me vont bien mais le dernier minus rousse je t'interdis de me le dire. Cet abruti blondasse a un grain c'est moi qui te le dit déclara Clary furieuse contre Jace

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus reçut un message d'une visite royale d'une princesse d'une contrée lointaine qui était son amie d'enfance, il en parla avec Alec qui était ravi de voir la princesse.

\- J'ai hâte de la connaître sourit Alec

\- Elle va venir avec son vassal afin de te rencontrer, elle m'a informée dans son message qu'elle avait un cadeau de mariage pour nous deux relata Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Donc elle est au courant pour notre mariage déduit Alec en le regardant

\- Oui elle sait que je me suis marié mais elle ne sait pas qui tu es par contre révéla Magnus

\- J'espère qu'elle va m'aimer et souhaiter devenir mon ami souhaita Alec

Magnus l'embrassa amoureusement avant de se coucher, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Jocelyn en l'honneur de la princesse qui arrivait bientôt leur fit apprendre des nouveaux pas de danse, bientôt tous le pays étaient en liesse à la visite royale. La princesse arriva dans un palanquin, Raphaël et Luke l'accueillirent et l'emmenèrent à la salle du trône pour rencontrer Magnus. Ce dernier était dans ses attributs de pharaon, il se leva et descendit des marches.

\- Dorothea salua Magnus en ouvrant les bras

\- Magnus, je suis contente de te voir salua Dorothea en le prenant dans ses bras

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle le relâcha avant de montrer une femme assez âgée aux cheveux rousse.

\- Je te présente ma dame de compagnie Iris Rousse présenta Dorothea

\- Votre majesté salua Iris en s'inclinant en montrant sa nuque par soumission

Il hocha la tête en la voyant,

\- Alors où est ta reine sourit Dorothea curieuse

\- Pour le moment en plein préparatif du spectacle pour t'accueillir répondit Magnus

\- Je serai ravie de rencontrer ta reine à la soirée déclara Dorothea

Le soir même tous étaient au banquet et se réjouissaient de nouveau pour leur reine qui dansait encore une fois, Magnus était sur son trône. Jocelyn vint les présenter, les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et à chanter. Clary était habillée d'un corset bleu avec une jupe et ses bracelets de cheville aux pieds, elle commença à jouer avec ses cheveux tressés. Elle marcha lentement quand Alec se mit prés d'elle, il frappa son épaule doucement ce qui la fit sourire. Il lui prit les hanches en les faisant bouger tout en se tournant sur eux-mêmes, Clary marcha en reculant en le menaçant quand il sourit et refit leur mouvement. Ils dansaient en bougeant leurs hanches, ils se mirent à danser en faisant tinter leur bracelet de cheville. Alec la chatouilla au ventre ce qui la fit rire avant de courir, il se mit à genoux en mettant la main sur son cœur en la regardant. Elle vint prés de lui en souriant, ils refirent le même geste. Ils bougeaient tout leurs corps avant de marcher en avant tout en sautillant, ils se regardaient avant de se tourner sur eux-mêmes en bougeant leurs hanches. Clary mit les mains au niveau de son visage tout en bougeant ses hanches, il s'approcha vers elle pour l'embrasser et elle esquiva ce qui le fit sourire. Ils dansaient quand Alec prit Clary sur ses épaules en la portant comme un sac de patate alors qu'elle bougeait ses pieds pour s'échapper pour partir sous les rires de tous, ils revinrent et tous en s'inclinèrent face à leurs performances.

\- Vraiment ta reine danse superbement complimenta Dorothea en se levant pour applaudir

\- Je le sais et je suis très heureux sourit Magnus

Alec s'avança vers eux et se mit sur les genoux de Magnus, Dorothea et sa dame de compagnie restèrent étonnées en voyant le noiraud être sur les genoux du pharaon. Elles reniflèrent l'odeur d'oméga ce qui les firent grimacer de dégoût,

\- Alexander, viens je vais te faire présenter notre invité la princesse Dorothea et sa dame de compagnie Iris Rousse, Dorothea je te présente ma reine oméga Alexander Lightwood présenta Magnus

\- Je suis heureuse de vous faire votre connaissance, félicitation pour votre mariage félicita Dorothea hypocritement

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec

Il renifla l'odeur Alpha de la jeune femme, elle sentait des graines de moutarde et du musc d'Alpha avec une touche de pluie. Son odeur fit grimacer son nez sensible, la princesse sourit crispée devant lui avant de se retirer dans ses appartements.

\- Comment Magnus a pu tomber si bas en se mariant avec un oméga masculin, j'ai cru qu'il s'était marié avec Clary au vu de leur relation proche à tout les deux cracha Dorothea en s'asseyant sur son lit

\- On dirait que vous êtes jalouse princesse constata Iris Rousse

\- Oui, je suis jalouse car j'ai cru qu'il était marié avec une Alpha ou une beta peut-être un oméga féminin mais pas un oméga masculin. Je suis certaine que c'est une mascarade son mariage railla la princesse

\- Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est possible que vous le récupériez, cet oméga ne fait pas le poids contre vous consola Iris

\- Tu as raison, Magnus a besoin d'une vraie reine à ses côtés et non ce salopard. Ce sera une aubaine pour nos deux royaumes sourit Dorothea

Elle échafauda un plan pour séduire Magnus, ce dernier était couché prés de son amant. Il sentit son odeur qui changeait légèrement signe que sa chaleur approchait, il l'embrassa sur le front

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander souffla Magnus

_\- Je t'aime aussi Alpha_ pensa Alec en ouvrant les yeux

\- Je croyais que tu dormais sourit Magnus

Il sourit à son tour avant de se blottir contre lui pour s'endormir en respirant son odeur, pendant ce temps Simon était en train de ranger la cuisine quand Isabelle arriva.

\- Bonsoir salua Isabelle

Il sursauta en tournant la tête, il sourit en voyant la jeune femme entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Bonsoir, alors tu as aimé la cuisine questionna Simon

\- C'était très bon ce soir, j'ai adoré les biscuits que tu avais préparé répondit Isabelle

\- Content de l'entendre sourit Simon

Il prit deux pommes et lui en lança une, elle croqua et s'assit prés de lui. Ils commencèrent à discuter ensemble en se rapprochant encore plus, ils se regardaient dans les yeux avant de se pencher pour s'embrasser. Ils s'embrassaient doucement, ils se séparèrent quand la jeune femme réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa Isabelle

\- Izzy interpella Simon

\- Je vais partir, écoute c'était une erreur s'affola Isabelle en se levant

Il se leva rapidement à son tour et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne parte, il l'attira vers lui.

\- Moi pas Izzy, je suis tombé amoureux de toi dés l'instant où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi. Sache que je ne dit pas ça pour te retenir, c'est vrai je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ton sourire, ton odeur, ta voix tout de toi, si tu penses que c'est un amour interdit ou impossible parce que je suis un loup-garou et toi une humaine alors je te dis que tu as complètement tord. Sa majesté le pharaon est un loup-garou lui aussi et il partage son immortalité avec Allie qui est un humain alors c'est possible entre nous à moins que tu es quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie alors je comprendrai, mais pour moi je suis incapable de te laisser partir ainsi se déclara Simon

La jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux en le regardant, elle lui caressa la joue.

\- Je n'ai personne dans ma vie et je suis amoureuse de toi aussi, moi aussi je pense chaque jour à toi et rêve de toi mais j'ai peur de m'engager Simon avoua Isabelle

\- Je sais pourquoi tu as peur ? Tu as peur de te trouver vulnérable à mes côtés qui est le contraire de l'image de la femme indépendante et forte que tu es mais tu as tord de dire ça Izzy. Tu es une femme formidable à la fois sensible quand elle est prés de son frère retrouvé après tant d'années de séparation et la femme forte qui peut se battre sans sourciller déduit Simon

Elle sourit en trouvant que Simon avait su lui dire les mots justes, il essuya ses larmes avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils passèrent leurs temps ensemble à s'embrasser et à se parler. Quelques jours plus tard après l'arrivée de la princesse, Alec avait remarqué que la princesse l'évitait en voulant rester qu'avec Magnus seul. Il avait peur de perdre son mari et lui fit confiance, après ses cours habituelles il se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur pour arroser son rosier.

\- Oh vous étiez là constata Dot

\- Je suis venu arroser mon rosier sourit Alec en déposant le seau

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce que vous vous en occupez alors qu'il y a des serviteurs mis à disposition pour ça souligna Dot en croisant les bras

\- Juste que ce rosier est particulier pour moi, l'Alpha me l'a offert ainsi que ce kiosque avec les roses rougit Alec en se souvenant de leurs moments dans le kiosque

\- Je vois souffla Dot

Il s'assit sous le kiosque quand Dot fit un regard moqueur à son encontre,

\- Normalement en tant qu'oméga vous devez lui donnez des héritiers non et je ne vois aucun enfant critiqua Dot

\- Ma chaleur arrive bientôt et nous pensions le faire pendant ma chaleur, puis nous avons l'éternité pour le faire répondit Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de toi, il a toujours été ainsi Magnus, tant qu'il ne s'est pas lassé de toi alors il te donnera tout ce que tu veux mais une fois sa folie passée, il se rendra compte qu'il a besoin d'une personne comme moi pour gouverner à ses côtés et non un oméga dont on ne sait pas les origines se moqua Dot

L'oméga serra les poings devant sa moquerie, il se leva furieux en rendant son odeur très épicés.

\- Je vous pris de cesser de vous moquer de moi ou de me critiquer car je suis la reine de la meute d'Egypte, vous êtes la princesse en visite de notre pays alors ne dépassez pas vos limites. Je suis l'époux, l'oméga, la reine de l'Alpha et je resterai ainsi pour l'éternité rétorqua Alec d'une ton ferme

\- Tu oses lever la voix contre une Alpha comme moi s'écria Dot en s'avançant vers lui

\- Vous osez venir dans ma maison, vous essayez de me prendre mon Alpha et osez me menacer sous mon toit gronda Alec

\- Magnus, va voir clairement dans ton jeu petite pute insulta Dot

**\- DOROTHEA** gronda une voix dominant

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Magnus avec les yeux dorés, la princesse s'inclina devant lui en montrant sa nuque par soumission. L'odeur de musc d'Alpha avec une touche de bois de santal embaumait la pièce signe que Magnus était furieux ayant entendu les propos de Dorothea, il la fusilla et prit Alec dans ses bras.

\- Magnus, il a commencé à me menacer et à dire n'importe quoi comme quoi j'essayais de te séduire accusa Dot

**\- Tu parle de ma reine et mon époux** gronda Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'étrange maladie d'Alec et la forme de loup de Magnus. Bisous glacés. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Dorothea va revenir dans quelques chapitres plus tard pour se venger d'Alec mais je réserve une punition à son encontre **

**LolliOta: Allez le lemon avant la grossesse d'Alec XD **

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que le lemon qu'il y a va te donner plusieurs idées très chaud parce que j'ai mis le paquet dans ce chapitre XD **

**Alec Barton : " Un alarme signalait des gors vagues alors que Satan se mit à râler au sujet des vagues" Désolé j'ai mis le paquet niark niark XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 30**_

Alec était sur les genoux de Clary qui était en train de passer une main dans ses cheveux, il soupira d'aise à la caresse. Son corps le brûlait légèrement signe que sa chaleur approchait à grand pas, la rousse passa un chiffon humide sur son front ce qui le fit fermer les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit sur Isabelle qui était venu voir son frère, elle s'assit à ses côtés en lui prenant la main. Il lui sourit doucement avant de tomber de sommeil sur les jambes de Clary, cette dernière continua de tamponner son visage d'eau fraîche pour le soulager un peu. Jocelyn les rejoint avec les jumeaux, ils avaient à présents six mois et ils étaient très grands. Nora ressemblait de plus en plus à Luke en version féminin avec les yeux de Jocelyn alors que Dylan ressemblait à Jocelyn en miniature avec les yeux de son père, elle posa les enfants sur le lit et ils commencèrent à faire leurs siestes prés d'Alec. Magnus les salua après être entré dans sa chambre, il embrassa le front de son époux avant de repartir. Cela faisait un mois que Simon s'était confessé à Isabelle, tous furent rapidement au courant. Clary sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de prendre la brune aussi dans ses bras heureuse de la nouvelle, Alec le serra aussi avant de serrer énormément sa petite sœur en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle avait pleurée de joie que son grand frère accepte sa relation, Jace était moins conciliants que son frère aîné. Il avait commencé à menacer le béta qui était effrayé par sa menace de toujours gardé leur sœur heureuse, ils avaient envoyé la nouvelle à leurs parents qui étaient encore plus heureux. Cela faisait un mois aussi que la princesse Dorothea était venu les voir, elle était repartit aussi vite après avoir passé quelques jours au palais. La princesse avait insultée et menacé l'oméga après avoir séduit Magnus, celui-ci lui avait ordonné par la suite de quitter le palais et de retourner dans son pays sans faire de vague malgré qu'ils conservaient leur alliance. Ça faisait aussi une semaine que Alec ressentait les symptômes de la chaleur s'installer doucement au fur à mesure que les jours passaient jusqu'au jour complet de sa chaleur, comme à leur habitude Clary vint passer ses débuts avec lui tout le long du processus. Jace ne pouvait pas le rejoindre mais restait à la porte pour le voir, Alec était reconnaissant que son frère le soutienne de loin pour sa chaleur. Il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard,

\- Comment tu te sens demanda Clary

\- Comme d'habitude, les douleurs légères, la fièvre de la chaleur qui s'installe répondit Alec en la regardant

\- Question idiote sourit Clary

\- Pas tout à fait mais bon au moins je sais que ça va bientôt arriver sourit Alec faiblement

Elle lui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux, il se tourna vers sa sœur qui était endormit aussi prés de lui.

\- Elle s'est endormit vingt minutes après toi commenta Clary

\- Je suis content de voir les deux femmes de ma vie avec moi en ce moment même sourit Alec

\- L'homme de ta vie vient tout juste de venir te voir, il t'a fait un bisou sur le front nargua Clary

Il rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il se tritura les mains de timidité avant de siffler en sentant la fièvre augmenter sa température corporelle. Son odeur était de pêche et de miel qui commençait à prendre légèrement le pas sur l'odeur de pêche, il souffla légèrement en se calant encore plus dans le ventre de Clary. Celle-ci était en train de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer, Isabelle se leva au bout d'un moment pour aller voir Simon. Elle sortit et vit Jace dehors assez éloigné de la chambre et assis par terre pour attendre,

\- Comment il va questionna Jace

\- Il va bien, Clary est avec lui en ce moment répondit Isabelle

\- Pourquoi est ce que minus rousse est avec lui au lieu de toi se renfrogna Jace

\- Parce que tout simplement, elle est un oméga qui sait ce que Alec traverse en ce moment et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la passe avec elle rassura Isabelle

Jace grommela dans sa barbe en se levant, elle lui prit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il se leva en ayant un air de renfrognement sur le visage,

\- Cette fille est une sorcière pour avoir jetée un sort sur lui, crois-moi convaincu Jace

\- Oui elle complote aussi avec les canards conclu Isabelle

\- Ça se pourrait aussi qui sait, il faut prévenir sa majesté de sa collaboration avec les canards. C'est capital s'horrifia Jace

\- Va prendre une potion de Catarina Jace soupira Isabelle d'ennuie à la phobie de son frère au sujet des canards

Depuis qu'un canard l'avait pourchassé durant son enfance, il avait une sainte peur des canards. Isabelle s'en alla en le laissant dans son délire que Clary était de mèche avec les canards, elle rejoignit Simon dans la cuisine qui préparait un panier pour aller pique-niquer tout les deux. Alec était sur le lit après le départ de Clary et de sa mère de cœur étant resté avec lui tout la journée, il se redressa doucement sur le lit quand Magnus entra dans la pièce.

\- Tu es réveillé Sayang remarqua Magnus

Il acquiesça doucement en prenant la main de son amant pour l'attirer vers lui, le pharaon le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il frissonna doucement et ferma les yeux au baiser, il s'endormit encore une fois dans son odeur. Le lendemain il se réveilla à son tour en se levant, il alla prendre un bain pour apaiser la fièvre de son corps qui le prenait petit à petit. Il retourna dans la pièce et s'allongea sur le lit, Simon entra dans la pièce avec Isabelle et Clary qui étaient venus apporter le petit déjeuner.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Clary en se mettant prés de lui

\- Ça vient de plus en plus ma chaleur grommela Alec

Elle sourit et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir sous la caresse dans les cheveux, il regarda le couple en face de lui.

\- Comment vous allez tout les deux sourit Alec

\- Nous avons fait un pique-nique au bord du Nil, j'ai cuisiné le repas pour nous deux se vanta Simon

\- On sait tous que tu es un excellent cuisiner Simmi se moqua Clary

Il lui tira la langue ce qui fit rire le duo Lightwood, ils se chamaillaient doucement avant de se calmer. Ils discutaient ensemble quand la porte s'ouvrit mais resta ouvert, ils comprirent que c'était Jace qui était présent mais restait dans les parages pour être avec son frère aîné. Pendant ce temps des brigands envahis le nord de la cité en les pillant et en tuant des personnes innocentes, un soldat informa le pharaon. Ce dernier était furieux et convoqua Maia, la générale le rejoins dans le palais. Elle s'inclina devant lui en montrant sa nuque par soumission,

\- Majesté appela Maia

**\- Maia, prends des hommes avec toi et ramène –moi ses brigands qui osent me défier sur mes terres et mon royaume** ordonna Magnus d'un ton dominant plein de fureur

\- A vos ordres votre majesté accepta Maia en s'inclinant encore une fois

Luke et Raphaël se regardèrent et comprirent la fureur de leur souverain,

\- Pensez-vous que ses brigands sont des hommes de Valentin interrogea Raphaël

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit assez stupide pour envoyer des hommes faire ça, ce sont des brigands d'autres hommes conclu Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Raphaël

Après s'être calmé un moment dans le jardin intérieur à regarder le kiosque, il se rendit dans la chambre où son amant était toujours allongé.

\- Majesté salua Simon et Isabelle en montrant leurs nuques

Il hocha la tête à leur encontre, il se tourna vers son époux qui avait la tête posé sur les genoux de Clary.

\- Je suis content de te voir Cinta sourit Magnus

\- Moi aussi, je vais un peu mieux. J'ai envie de prendre un peu l'air déclara Alec

\- Je l'accompagnerai, nous irons simplement dans la forêt du delta du Nil avant de rentrer proposa Clary

\- Entendu sourit Magnus

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de partir rejoindre ses conseillers et ses ministres, plus tard Alec et les autres se rendirent dans la forêt pour se promener. Clary et Simon se transformèrent en loup pour pouvoir les transporter sur leur dos, la rousse prit son meilleur ami sur le dos pendant que le béta prit sa petite amie sur son dos. Ils courraient dans la forêt ce qui les fit réjouir, ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la forêt pour se reposer. Magnus était sur son trône quand Maia avec ses hommes entrèrent dans la salle du trône avec un petit groupe d'homme, elle leur donna des coups dans les genoux pour qu'ils soient tous agenouiller devant son Alpha.

\- Voilà les hommes qui régnaient la terreur au sein de la cité majesté révéla Maia

\- Tu es bien téméraire petite garce insulta l'un des hommes

Elle lui donna un coup dans la mâchoire ce qui le fit crier de douleur, Raphaël et Luke étaient amusé par la situation alors que Magnus avait un visage sans émotions en les regardant.

\- Qui est le chef de votre petite bande interrogea Magnus

\- Nous agissons seul et puis si nous avons eu un chef, il t'aurait déjà réglé ton compte avant de devenir le pharaon de l'Egypte ricana le même homme

Maia implanta ses griffes de loup dans l'épaule de l'homme qui hurlait de douleur, le pharaon réitéra sa question et il évita encore une fois sa question ce qui lui valu un autre torture de la part de Maia.

\- Réponds à ma question et je dirai à mon générale de te laisser la vie sauf si tu préfères la torture, à toi de voir proposa Magnus

Le même homme se mit à rire narquoisement en les regardant, l'Alpha fronça les sourcils en le voyant rire narquoisement

\- Notre chef nous a envoyé pour vous distraire pendant qu'il prendra d'assaut le palais d'ailleurs à l'heure oùje vous parle, certains de tes omégas seront vendu de même que ton oméga et ta favorite ricana l'homme

Au même moment ils étaient installés en train de discuter quand Simon et Clary entendirent du bruit prés d'eux,

\- Un problème questionna Alec en regardant sa sœur de cœur

\- Nous avons entendu un bruit avertis Simon en fronçant les sourcils

\- Peut-être un animal supposa Isabelle

\- Tu as raison un animal peut-être sourit Clary

Le chef des brigands les virent tous les quatre en train de discuter sans méfiance, mais le vent se leva et rapporta leur odeur ce qui les fit paniquer. Simon et Clay se transformèrent rapidement en loup et transportèrent rapidement les deux autres avant de s'élancer dans la forêt pour rejoindre le palais, les brigands commencèrent à tirer des flèches sur eux. L'une des flèches atteint la patte de Clary ce qui les fit trébucher par terre, elle reprit son apparence humain en se tenant la jambe où la flèche était. Isabelle et Simon voulaient revenir sur leur pas,

\- ALLEZ PREVENIR MON PERE ET MAGNUS alerta Clary à l'encontre du couple

Ils courraient en les abandonnant à contrecœur, Alec vint à ses côtés et examina sa plaie qui avait encore la flèche.

\- Allie, pars maintenant, ils sont proches. Va t'en ordonna Clary

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ici signala Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle le repoussa assez brutalement,

\- Je te ralentirai, Simmi va avertis tout le monde mais toi fuis. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, cours ordonna Clary

\- Je ne veux pas renifla Alec

\- Dépêche-toi de partir, ils vont comprendre que tu vas être en chaleur, je t'aime mon Allie confessa Clary

\- Je t'aime aussi Lotus rose sanglota Alec en se levant

Il se mit à courir en s'éloignant, il pleura ayant abandonné sa sœur de cœur. Il arriva très rapidement dans une clairière avant de s'arrêter étant essoufflé, il se reposa en soufflant énormément prés d'un gros rocher. Il ne pouvait plus courir étant épuisé rapidement, il sentit la fièvre de sa chaleur en train de le prendre violemment. Il haleta en sentant son lubrifiant s'écouler lentement entre ses cuisses,

\- Non, non, non pas maintenant, je vous en pris pas maintenant paniqua Alec en sentant sa conscience se perdre doucement vers sa chaleur

Des pas vinrent le rejoindre et il entendit des rires gras ainsi que l'odeur des Alphas excités à l'idée de son odeur d'oméga sur le point d'entré en chaleur, ses membres étaient endoloris par la douleur.

\- Tiens, tiens nous avons attrapé un oméga. Mais celui-ci est sur le point d'entrer en chaleur pour qu'on puisse en profiter les gars déclara le chef

Alec essaya de s'enfuir mais ses membres étaient douloureux par l'effort du à sa course étant sur le point de rentrer en chaleur, le chef s'avança en commençant à dégrafer son pantalon quand ils entendirent un grondement animale. Un gros loup de la taille d'un camion avec un pelage noire avec des reflets rouges et des yeux jaunes étincelantes, il grondait contre eux avant de sauter sur le rocher du lequel il était. Il se plaça devant Alec en le défendant, le chef des brigands recula en voyant le loup les menacer. L'un d'eux essaya d'être courageux pour l'affronter quand le loup se chargea de lui en lui arrachant la tête pour le recracher, il s'attaqua à eux en les réduisant en charpies. Son museau était trempé de sang de ses ennemis, le loup se retourna vers Alec qui était haletant sous la fièvre de sa chaleur. L'animal s'approcha de lui et le domina ce qui le fit gémir, l'oméga sentit l'odeur de son Alpha.

\- Alpha gémit Alec en passant une main dans sa fourrure

Magnus se transforma en humain aussitôt et il était nu, il embrassa durement son amant en arrachant ses vêtements. Alec gémit devant les baisers affamés de son Alpha, ce n'était plus Magnus qui était en charge mais l'Alpha en lui qui avait prit le pas sur sa conscience. Il lécha le cou d'Alec, il ne s'attarda pas sur son cou et se mit entre ses jambes pour s'abreuver de son lubrifiant qui s'écoulait de plus en plus sous les coups de langues de l'Alpha sur son intimité. L'oméga cria de plaisir en grattant la terre, il se mit entre ses jambes de nouveau en se léchant les lèvres après avoir bu son nectar. Il le pénétra sans cérémonie, il bougea bestialement en lui ce qui le fit hurler à se casser la voix. Magnus n'avait plus conscience de rien et continua de bouger durement en son amant, ce dernier sanglota sous les flots de plaisir que son amant lui donnait. L'Alpha le ramena vers lui en bougeant encore plus violent en lui en faisant répandre son lubrifiant sur lui ce qui faisait des bruits de coulissement obscène, Alec avait les yeux révulsé avant de se mettre à jouir sur leur deux ventres quand il sentit sa prostate se faire maltraiter violemment par l'érection de son Alpha. Ce dernier rugit en sentant la jouissance monter en lui, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et mordit sa marque d'accouplement ce qui le fit crier encore une fois de plaisir et de douleur. Il poussa son nœud sur le faisceau de nerf de son oméga qui se mit à pleurnicher de plaisir, il gronda de jouissance avant de s'effondrer sur son amant. Alec hoqueta encore sous l'effet de son orgasme, il avait les yeux dans les vagues. Magnus reprit ses esprits et haleta d'horreur en voyant Alec,

\- Alexander, est ce que tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui souffla Alec d'une petit voix

\- Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai perdu l'esprit en me laissant tomber dans une ornière s'excusa Magnus

L'adrénaline et l'excitation du combat avait laissé son loup sortir mais il est tombé dans une ornière en sentant l'odeur de son oméga qui était sur le point de rentrer en chaleur.

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec encore fiévreux

\- Je te ramène au palais décréta Magnus en attendant que son nœud soit défait

\- Non je ne veux que toi Alpha, je t'en prie prends-moi encore supplia Alec à demi-conscient

L'Alpha se leva et l'emmena dans une grotte pas loin d'eux, il s'était endormit pendant le transport. Il revint en vitesse dans le palais pour prévenir de son absence comme Alec était sur le point de rentrer en chaleur, il prit des vêtements et des couvertures pour repartir vers la grotte. Le lendemain le noiraud se réveilla avec la douleur de sa chaleur, il gémit d'inconfort en sentant son lubrifiant s'écouler entre ses cuisses. Il sentit l'odeur de son Alpha, il essaya de tendre la main pour le toucher. Magnus se réveilla à ses côtés en sentant son odeur de miel, il se tourna et l'embrassa avant de laisser son loup prendre possession de lui en sentant l'odeur de son oméga en chaleur. Il le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction et de plaisir, il bougea ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Il l'embrassa dans un baiser bâclé, l'oméga se mit à jouir sous la maltraitance de sa prostate. L'Alpha grogna de jouissance en poussant son nœud sur la prostate ce qui fit pleurer son oméga de plaisir, il s'effondra sur lui. Ils attendirent que le nœud se dégonfle, Alec s'endormit épuisé et repu pour le moment. Après un quart d'heure de sommeil sa chaleur revient en force ce qui attira encore une fois son Alpha vers lui, il écarta les cuisses en le sentant prés de lui. Il se sentit retourné sur ses genoux, le pharaon le pénétra par derrière après l'avoir mit sur ses genoux. Il bougea ses hanches en lui tout en le marquant dans son cou, Alec bougea ses hanches en même temps en criant de plaisir. Ils bougeaient de plus en plus vite en répandant du lubrifiant sur les cuisses d'Alec qui s'écoulait comme une fontaine, le noiraud trembla en se déversa sur le sol en tremblant de plaisir. Magnus bougeait encore en lui avant de rugir de jouissance en sentant son nœud qui se formait, il le poussa jusqu'à la prostate de son amant. Il bougea en lui légèrement ce qui le fit couiner, il attendit que son nœud se défasse. Alec était en train de somnoler dans ses bras quand il l'emmena dans le Nil pour lui faire prendre son bain, arrivé dans l'eau il se réveilla et se laissa prendre son bain par son époux. La chaleur revient encore plus ce qui le poussa encore une fois à accueilli le nœud de son amant en lui, il s'assit sur son érection et bougea avec indécente sur celle-ci. Le loup-garou lui suçota les tétons ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il bougeait ses hanches avant de crier de jouissance encore une fois. Magnus poussa un râle de jouissance en enfonçant son nœud en lui, il s'effondra sur lui. Il le transporta vers la grotte où ils s'étaient abrités le temps que la chaleur d'Alec se termine, pendant que celui-ci dormait un peu il alla ramasser du bois pour faire un feu. Comme le soir tombait rapidement Alec se réveilla encore une fois après avoir dormir un peu, il sentit des lèvres humide sur les siennes. Il écarta ses jambes et accueillit son amant une fois encore. Magnus perdit le contrôle de lui-même encore une fois en tombant dans une ornière, il poussa son érection en lui assez brutalement ce qui le fit couiner de plaisir. Il était devenu une poupée de chiffon subissant ses assauts et était loin de se plaindre, Alec avait cessé de crier pendant un moment mais gardait sa bouche ouvert sous le plaisir. L'Alpha se déversa en lui en mettant son nœud contre sa perle de plaisir, il s'effondra alors que l'oméga ronronnait à l'odeur de son Alpha. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et se tendit en touchant le dos de son amant, celui-ci l'embrassa et le prit sans cérémonie ce qui le satisfit. Magnus se bascula sur le sol pour le laisser le chevaucher complètement, il bougea ses hanches en faisant des bruits obscènes que soit avec sa bouche ou avec ses déhanchements d'où son lubrifiant s'écoulait énormément. Il hoqueta en sentant son orgasme le faucher complètement, il bougea une dernière avant de s'effondrer sur son amant. Le pharaon continua pour ensuite pousser son nœud en lui, il l'installa confortablement en attendant que le nœud se défasse. Après que son nœud soit défait il se retira et regarda le sperme et le lubrifiant se mélanger, il glissa une main pour en recueillir un peu sur ses doigts et le porta vers son oméga qui était en train de somnoler. Ce dernier renifla en sentant l'essence de son Alpha, il ouvrit la bouche pour lécher le sperme de son compagnon en ronronnant. L'Alpha gronda d'excitation à la vue, la vague de chaleur le prit encore. L'odeur fit perdre la tête Magnus qui s'empressa de se nicher de nouveau en son oméga pour l'honorer de sa semence, la chaleur d'Alec se fit pendant une semaine avant de se terminer. Magnus prit son oméga dans ses bras et rentra au palais en le portant dans ses bras, ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre pour se reposer. Clary vint prendre des nouvelles de son ami, le pharaon la rassura en lui disant qu'il fallait beaucoup de repos à Alec comme il sortait de sa chaleur. Quatre semaines après Alec était en train de danser avec Clary, il était en train de taper du pied en faisant tinter son bracelet de cheville quand il sentit un vertige le prendre soudainement. Il s'arrêta de danser sous les inquiétudes de Jocelyn et d'Isabelle présente,

\- Tout va bien Alec questionna Jocelyn

Il mit la main sur sa bouche ayant envie de vomir, il vit un pot avant de se précipiter dessus pour vomir. La rousse âgée se précipita rapidement à ses côtés en frottant son dos pour le rassurer, il essuya sa bouche étant essoufflé après avoir vomit. Elle lui donna un verre d'eau pour rincer sa bouche,

\- Tout va bien mon petit cœur s'inquiéta Jocelyn

\- Ça va mieux juste que j'avais un peu le vertige souffla Alec en buvant l'eau

\- D'accord, tu vas arrêter pour le moment et aller prendre l'air avec Clary et Izzy conseilla Jocelyn

Il acquiesça et alla dans le jardin extérieure pour respirer un peu d'air frais ce qui le fit se sentir mieux, Clary lui caressa le dos pour le faire se sentir bien.

\- Ça va mieux s'inquiéta Clary

\- Oui, tout va bien. Je me sens mieux maintenant sourit Alec

\- Ça me rassure sourit Isabelle inquiète pour son frère aîné

Le soir même Alec était en train de prendre le bain avec Magnus qui savonna son corps, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou ce qui le fit se calmer doucement.

\- Luke m'a averti que tu étais malade lors de tes cours avec Jocelyn lâcha Magnus en le rinçant

\- J'ai eu le vertige avant de vomir, je suis partit prendre l'air ce qui m'a fait me sentir un peu mieux rassura Alec

\- Je vois, si ça ne va pas je veux que tu ailles voir Catarina proposa Magnus

\- Je te promets si ça va mal promis Alec en lui caressant la joue

Ils se préparèrent pour aller au banquet, ils étaient en train de dîner ensemble. Alec était en train de regarder les sujets en train de converser quand il se sentit subitement épuisé, il se leva des genoux de son Alpha.

\- Alexander s'inquiéta Magnus en le sentant épuisé par leur lien

\- Je vais me reposer, je suis fatigué rassura Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Il se rendit dans leur chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit quand Miaou sauta prés de lui pour lui lécher le nez. Il sourit en lui caressant doucement la tête ce qui le fit ronronner, il s'endormit complètement épuisé. Le chaton au lieu d'être prés de sa tête comme à son habitude, s'enroula prés de son ventre. Magnus entra dans la pièce et sourit en le voyant endormit, il déplaça le chaton en fronçant les sourcils légèrement en le voyant prés du ventre de son amant. Il s'allongea vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les sautes d'humeurs d'Alec et la décision de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les moments caliente a réussi a créer un petit quelque chose dans ce chapitre qui se confirme**

**LolliOta: Révélation de sa grossesse dans ce chapitre XD et pour Jace et Clary il faudra attendre encore un peu avant de les mettre ensemble ces deux-là**

**Auriane 07; Ravie que les derniers chapitres te plaisent **

**Alec Barton; " Satan faisait des bulles dont les filles connaissent et chantent le refrain de la Maaf" demain il aurait un autre chapitre chaud donc tsunami ou tu as prévu une canicule parce que moi je m'en fiche je suis à l'abri au vue que je suis en été XD **

**Lavigne 26: Oh ne t'en fais pas ma chérie d'amour, j'ai fait pour montrer la forme de loup de Magnus et avoir le lemon super chaud d'ailleurs je me fais pardonner encore une fois avec tes idées, j'espère que tu vas me pardonner et de donner tes idées. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 31**_

Alec était dans les bras de Magnus en train de dormir, il se réveilla doucement sous les rayons du soleil. Il sentit les nausées l'accaparer, il se leva précipitamment en réveillant son époux par la même occasion. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille, le pharaon le rejoins et frotta son dos pour le soulager doucement. Il toussa violemment en régurgitant encore une fois avant de se calmer doucement, il rinça sa bouche avec un verre d'eau que le souverain lui présentait. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule ayant une migraine, l'asiatique le leva dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans leur lit. Il le fit s'allonger et resta auprès de lui, il le caressa en le regardant dormir épuisé par ses nausées. Il l'embrassa sur le front inquiet pour lui, il fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur de son oméga changée, au lieu de sentir le pain chaud qui venait de sortir du four avec du chocolat avec une touche de muscade. Il sentait le chocolat avec des fraises des bois, il le mit sur le compte que son époux était malade depuis un moment. Ça faisait un mois qu'Alec est tombé malade, il avait des nausées, des maux de têtes ainsi que des vertiges. Jocelyn avait arrêté les cours le temps qu'il se rétablisse, mais elle comprit rapidement ce que le noiraud avait malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas confirmer ce qu'elle avançait. Plusieurs fois Clary et les autres essayaient de le persuader d'aller voir Catarina, il s'obstinait à ne pas y aller et dire qu'il allait bien. Bien que de temps à autre il allait bien et parfois non, Jace et Clary se chamaillaient toujours malgré qu'ils s'aimaient. Isabelle et Simon étaient toujours en couple, Izzy avait essayée d'apprendre la cuisine auprès de son copain malheureusement elle restait une mauvaise cuisinière. Magnus avait décrété avec humour que sa belle-sœur ne devait plus s'approcher de la cuisine, elle avait boudé légèrement avant de sourire. Valentin et Jonathan étaient toujours dans les contrées du Nord chez la reine Lilith, celle-ci après des mois n'avait pas encore pris sa décision comme elle trouvait des excuses envers Valentin. Elle commençait à s'intéresser à Jonathan, les deux développèrent un lien de mère et fils au fils du temps. Alec se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard dans les bras de son époux,

\- Nous sommes en retard pour le petit déjeuner conclu Alec

\- Le petit déjeuner, on pourrait y aller demain, tu es malade en ce moment Cinta. Je veux que tu partes voir Catarina s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je vais bien Alpha, je te rassure sourit Alec en lui caressant sa joue

\- C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier, et avant-hier mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de vomir ou d'avoir des maux de têtes ainsi que des vertiges et de la fatigue énuméra Magnus

Il fit la moue ce qui le rendit adorable auprès de son amant, ne pouvant pas résister à sa moue. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, il gloussa en souriant.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu me manipules ainsi sayang gronda Magnus faussement

\- Je ne te manipule pas Alpha, tu m'aimes sourit Alec

Il posa son front sur le sien en sentant son amour à travers leur lien, il respira encore une fois son odeur. La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux conseiller, Raphaël était stoïque et Luke légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- On vous demande votre majesté avertis Raphaël

\- J'arrive avertis Magnus en se levant du lit

Raphaël commença à sortir alors que Luke fronça les sourcils à l'odeur changeante d'Alec, il secoua la tête et suivit son compère. Le pharaon se leva à son tour et partit vers la salle de bain pour prendre son bain, il ressortit et embrassa son époux sur le lit.

\- Repose-toi encore, je ferai envoyer le petit déjeuner pour toi prévient Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il se rendit dans la salle d'audience pour écouter les requêtes d'un sujet, il assista à la réunion plus tard mais sa tête n'y était pas car il pensait à Alec. Il était inquiet de son étrange maladie,

\- Majesté, vous m'écoutez questionna le surintendant

\- De quoi s'agit-il interrogea Magnus en reprenant ses esprits

\- Nous parlons du barrage qu'on devait faire car la crue du Nil va se faire dans quelques jours répondit le surintendant

\- Je vois, faites le barrage pour empêcher la cru d'envahir les récoltes et les champs cultivés déclara Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le surintendant

Magnus les congédia avant de se mette à réfléchir doucement dans sa tête, Luke et Raphaël se regardaient entre eux inquiet de l'état songeur de leur souverain. Alec s'était réveillé entre-temps dans son lit, il vit que Simon avec les filles étaient venus le voir en emmenant le plateau de petit déjeuner. Il se leva et se mit à vomir dans le pot, les filles se précipitèrent sur lui pour frotter son dos pour le soutenir. Simon prit un verre d'eau pour qu'il puisse rincer sa bouche, l'oméga toussa en régurgitant de la bile. Il se rinça la bouche avant de ferma les yeux sous la migraine qu'il commençait à avoir. Les filles le firent s'allonger sur le lit, sa sœur alla prendre un chiffon humide pour mettre sur son front pour le soulager. Clary lui tient la main pour le soutenir en regardant les deux inquiets par ce qu'il se passait avec Alec, Simon alla remettre le plateau de nourriture dans la cuisine. Il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard, il se redressa en grimaça du tournis qu'il avait. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de penser à autre chose, les filles le regardaient inquiète avec Simon. Il leur fit signe que tout allait bien, il se leva et alla dehors pour respirer un peu d'air. Jace les rejoint inquiet de l'état de son frère, il mit sa tête sur son genou ce qui le fit sourire. Alec était épuisé encore une fois et s'endormit sur les genoux de son frère,

\- Ça fait presque un mois qu'il est comme ça, je suis inquiet pour lui s'inquiéta Jace

\- Malheureusement il s'obstine à ne pas aller voir Catarina, il dit qu'il va bien mais ça se voit qu'il ne l'est pas soupira Isabelle en caressant avec le dos de sa main la joue de son frère

\- Qu'en penses sa majesté questionna Jace en levant la tête vers Simon et Clary

Magnus s'inquiète aussi pour lui, ce qui est bien c'est que son odeur d'Alpha l'apaise de ses maux pour le moment répondit Clary

\- Je comprends souffla Jace

Simon regarda les deux bouche-bée, il était tellement habitué de les voir se chamailler qu'il était un peu choqué de les voir parler normalement. Isabelle ressentait la même chose mais comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient tous deux inquiets pour Alec pour penser à leur querelle, ce dernier se réveilla en les voyant inquiet pour lui. Il sourit pour les rassurer,

\- Je vais très bien rassura Alec

\- Tu ne vas pas bien Alec, tu as des nausées, des maux de têtes, des vertiges ainsi que de la fatigue alors non, tu ne vas pas bien énuméra Isabelle

\- En plus tu as toujours adoré mes biscuits et là tu étais limite dégoûté en les voyant renchérit Simon

Son ventre se contracta limite en se rappelant les biscuits de Simon, il avala sa salive et souffla doucement.

\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal mais ça ira dans quelques jours rassura Alec

Les quatre le regardaient avec insistance, il était sur le point de répondre quand Madzie et Catarina avec Jocelyn arrivèrent pour discuter avec eux. Alec en profita pour esquiver le sujet avant de jouer avec Madzie. Plus tard il se rendit dans le jardin intérieur pour arroser son rosier, il était en train d'arroser quand un vertige le prit de nouveau. Il mit par terre le seau, Magnus qui avait terminé ses réunions pour le moment entra dans le jardin intérieur pour voir son amant. Alec sourit en le voyant et marcha quelques pas avant d'avoir à nouveau un vertige, le pharaon fronça les sourcils en le voyant mettre la main sur son front.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

Alec tourna de l'œil en s'évanouissant dans les bras de Magnus, il l'appela plusieurs fois son nom pour le faire se réveiller. Il le porta dans l'infirmière pour que Catarina l'ausculte, il le mit sur la table

\- CATARINA J'AI BESOIN DE TOI alerta Magnus inquiet

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce et ausculta rapidement Alec qui était toujours inconscient,

\- Il faut que je t'attende qu'il se réveille pour l'examiner plus profondément, je te dirai ce qu'il se passe rassura Catarina

Le souverain hocha la tête et embrassa le front de son oméga en le laissant à contrecœur, plus tard Alec se réveilla en grimaçant en mettant la main sur son front.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé remarqua Catarina

\- Que s'est-il passé Catarina demanda Alec

\- C'est à moi de te demander ça, tu t'es évanoui et Magnus t'a emmené ici pour que tu sois examiné expliqua Catarina

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai Catarina soupira Alec en fermant les yeux

La jeune femme sourit en sachant ce qu'il avait, elle prit un flacon vide et lui donna.

\- Je veux que tu aille uriner dans ce flacon pour que je vérifie quelque chose expliqua Catarina

Il se leva et bloqua son lien psychique avec Magnus ayant peur des mauvais résultats, il redonna le flacon plein à Catarina. Celle-ci prit un autre flacon bleu pour les faire se mélanger, le mélange devient mauve ce qui la fit sourire de joie. L'oméga attendait dans la pièce d'à côté, elle revint avec le sourire.

\- C'est mauvais signe pensa Alec

\- Au contraire tes symptômes vont continuer pendant deux mois avant de s'estomper sourit Catarina

\- Comment ça questionna Alec confus

Elle sourit encore plus, Magnus était sur son trône inquiet essentiellement parce que Alec avait bloqué leur lien psychique de ce fait il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Il soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux,

\- Des nouvelles de son altesse, questionna Raphaël

\- Pas encore, ce silence de sa part me tue énormément. Je suis inquiet de ce que le résultat peut dire s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien majesté, croyez-moi sourit Luke

Un servant arriva vers eux et s'inclina devant lui en montrant sa nuque par soumission,

\- Votre majesté, son altesse la reine vous demande dans l'infirmerie informa le servant

Il se leva pour filer directement dans l'infirmerie, il trouva Alec en train de rougir légèrement en se triturant les mains. Il se joignit à ses côtés, il l'embrassa sur la tempe en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Que se passe t-il Sayang demanda Magnus inquiet

Alec rougit encore plus et laissa le lien se libérer, le pharaon ressentit la joie et le bonheur dans son lien. Catarina le rejoins à son tour et sourit en voyant son ami de toujours.

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore dit gloussa Catarina

\- Me dire quoi interrogea Magnus en les regardant tous les deux

L'oméga se mordit les lèvres, il prit la main de son Alpha et le posa sur son ventre plat. Magnus le regarda en clignant les yeux, il réfléchit au geste avant de se mettre à sourire de joie.

\- C'est…tu…ce n'est pas vrai…Alexander…dis-moi que c'est ce que je suis en train de penser cafouilla Magnus

\- Oui, je suis enceinte Alpha révéla Alec les joues rouges

\- C'est tellement merveilleux se réjouit Magnus

Il le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort, Alec riait légèrement sous le sourire de Catarina. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de l'embrasser partout sur le visage, le noiraud rigola aux baisers de joie de son époux.

\- Il faudra qu'il se repose et mange bien conseilla Catarina

\- Ce n'est pas un souci Catarina, encore merci bon sang par les déesses Hathor et Bastet je vais être père se réjouit Magnus

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas en rougissant toujours à la joie de son Alpha, ce dernier le prit dans ses bras en l'emmenant dans la chambre et le fit se coucher sur le lit. Il l'embrassa encore une fois passionnément, il se mit à caresser le ventre plat d'Alec.

\- Notre enfant, tu portes le fruit de notre amour en toi s'extasia Magnus en le caressant

\- Je veux qu'il te ressemble souhaita Alec

\- Vraiment Cinta, tu veux que notre enfant me ressemble s'étonna Magnus en le regardant

\- Oui, je veux que notre enfant ait tes qualités à savoir gentil, bon, loyal, généreux, protecteur et un sens de la justice souhaita Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Et moi je veux qu'il ait tes yeux bleus dont je suis tombé amoureux sourit Magnus

Il rougit légèrement avant de se faire embrasser par son amant, le soir même au banquet Magnus se tenait débout avec Alec dans les bras en faisant face à tous.

**\- JE VOUDRAIS ANNONCER QUELQUE CHOSE D'IMPORTANT A TOUS MON PEUPLE** commença Magnus en regardant ses sujets

Tous attendirent l'importante nouvelle de leur souverain, ce dernier se tourna vers son époux.

**\- JE VOUS ANNONCE QUE DANS NEUF MOIS, VOUS AUREZ UN HERITIER DU TRÔNE D'EGYPTE. VOTRE REINE OMEGA EST ENCEINTE** annonça Magnus à son peuple

Tous se mirent à crier de joie à l'annonce de la grossesse d'Alec, Jocelyn était heureuse de la nouvelle avec Clary. Isabelle regarda Jace qui s'était mis à verser des larmes de joie, Alec regarda sa fratrie qui commençait à pleurer en le voyant.

_\- Vas y, va les voir_ pensa Magnus

Il tourna la tête vers lui, le souverain hocha la tête à son encontre. Il descendit les marches pour aller voir sa fratrie, Isabelle et Jace le serraient très fort dans leurs bras en l'embrassant pour le féliciter.

\- Je suis sûr que papa et maman seront fiers de toi pour ta grossesse décréta Isabelle à travers ses larmes

Il hocha la tête en pensant à ses parents, le pharaon comprit les larmes de son époux concernant ses parents. Après le banquet le noiraud était endormi prés de son Alpha, ce dernier était en train de l'embrasser sur le front avant de caresser son ventre plat. Il réfléchit en le regardant,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

Le lendemain Magnus fit venir la fratrie d'Alec dans la salle du trône, il était debout les bras derrière son dos. Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui en montrant leur nuque par soumission,

\- Vous nous avez demandé votre majesté questionna Isabelle inquiète de la convocation

\- Oui, je voudrais savoir une chose au sujet de vos parents, où sont-ils en ce moment interrogea Magnus en les regardant

\- Nous sommes originaire d'Alicante, nous habitions dans une maisonnette assez proche de la forêt répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Les deux se regardaient entre eux, la jeune femme s'avança en regardant son beau-frère.

\- Majesté, pourquoi est ce qu'il y a un problème avec Alec interrogea Isabelle

\- Non, il n'y a pas de problèmes concernant Alexander, je voudrais faire une surprise à votre frère rassura Magnus en les regardant

Ils acquiescèrent en le laissant seul dans la salle d'audience, le pharaon alla s'asseoir sur son trône. Maia entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant lui à son tour en montrant par soumission,

\- Votre majesté salua Maia

\- Maia, je voudrais que tu envois un soldat le plus rapide à Alicante pour moi, je veux qu'il ramène les parents d'Alexander ici en Egypte ordonna Magnus

\- Si vous le permettez votre majesté, je voudrais remplir cette mission. Je serai honorée d'aller chercher les parents de la reine si vous êtes d'accord votre majesté proposa Maia

\- C'est vrai que tu seras plus rapide si tu allais mais j'aurai besoin de toi ici pour entraîner les soldats, en réfléchissant bien j'accepte que tu fasses cette mission. Ils n'auront aucun problème durant le voyage avec toi pour les protéger déclara Magnus

Maia sourit devant la confiance de son Alpha en elle,

\- Le voyage durera cinq mois pour y aller et qui est de même pour le retour alors prends des soldats en qui tu as confiance pour les protéger et qu'ils arrivent sains et saufs décréta Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté, je vous promets sur ma vie de les ramener sains et saufs en Egypte promit Maia

Il acquiesça et la regarda partir, à la suite du départ de Maia Raphaël reprit les entraînements des soldats à la demande de Magnus. Alec qui ne fut pas au courant de la situation profitait de la joie de sa grossesse, il était en compagnie de Clary qui se battait encore une fois avec Jace. Simon et Isabelle riaient à leur chamaillerie, le blond en ayant marre balança la rousse dans l'eau.

\- Sale brute insulta Clary

\- Désolé j'ai remarqué que tu avais besoin d'un bain tellement tu pues nargua Jace

Elle lui jeta de l'eau en plein visage ce qui l'énerva, il sauta dans l'eau et commença une bataille d'eau ce qui fit rire les autres. Alec était en train de rire avant de se mettre à pleurer soudainement ce qui les fit stopper leur chamaillerie,

\- Allie tout va bien s'inquiéta Simon

\- Oui Simmi juste je ne sais pas pourquoi est ce que je pleure sanglota Alec en essuyant ses larmes

Clary sortit de l'eau et alla prendre son frère de cœur dans ses bras, il pleura dans ses bras. Jocelyn et Catarina les rejoignirent dans le jardin extérieur. Les deux femmes virent le jeune homme en train de sangloter dans les bras de Clary

\- Mon petit cœur pourquoi est ce que tu pleures questionna Jocelyn

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi est ce que je suis en train de pleurer pleura Alec

\- Pourtant il était en train de rire avant d'éclater en sanglot informa Simon

\- Oh chéri souffla Catarina en lui frottant son bras

\- Ce n'est rien c'est juste les hormones qui réagissent ainsi, tu vas avoir beaucoup de sautes d'humeurs comme le temps en quelque sorte rassura Jocelyn

Alec s'arrêta de pleurer en regardant sa mère de cœur, il s'essuya ses larmes en hochant la tête en écoutant les explications de la grossesse. L'oméga entra dans sa chambre et vit son Alpha en train de lire un parchemin, il se colla contre son époux. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui demanda Magnus en lui caressant la joue d'une main et l'autre son ventre plat

\- Je vais très bien sourit Alec

\- Je n'en doute pas mon amour sourit Magnus en se mettant devant son ventre plat

Il embrassa son ventre plat ce qui le fit glousser beaucoup, il posa son front dessus. Son loup intérieur jappa de joie en sentant l'odeur d'Alec sous le signe de la grossesse, ils allèrent prendre le bain ensemble et allèrent dîner au banquet. Tous les sujets étaient en liesse à l'idée de la grossesse de leur reine, certains avaient commencés à offrir des offrandes à la déesse Bastet pour qu'elle puisse protéger leur reine et le futur héritier de tous mauvais œil. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, l'oméga était épuisé et s'endormit rapidement. L'Alpha l'embrassa sur le front et caressa son ventre plat,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il se pencha vers son ventre plat et l'embrassa avec amour et dévotion,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot confessa Magnus au ventre plat

Le noiraud bougea légèrement sans se réveiller, il s'endormit à son tour quand au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla ayant faim soudainement. Il se tourna vers son époux en le réveillant,

\- Sayang que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus en se frottant les yeux

\- J'ai faim, j'ai envie du miel avec de la purée d'avocats et du poisson fumés demanda Alec

Le pharaon haussa les sourcils en le regardant, Alec rougissait à son regard et le vit se lever pour aller chercher la nourriture pour son oméga enceinte. Il revint et l'observa avec stupeur mélangé le tout ensemble, il secoua la tête avant de s'endormir une main sur son ventre plat. Le noiraud lécha les doigts en mangeant son poisson fumés en le mangeant avec du miel mélangeant avec l'avocat, il termina de manger avant de se tourner vers son amant. Il alla se laver les mains avant de se blottir dans ses bras de nouveau, Magnus riait légèrement en le serrant dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard les sautes d'humeurs étaient devenues fréquentes chez Alec, il pouvait rire avant de passer en une seconde à pleurer et parfois il se mettait en colère ou était joyeux pour un rien. Tous furent rapidement dégoûté en le voyant mangé du poisson fumés trempés dans de l'avocat mélangés avec le miel, Jocelyn berça Nora en regardant son fils de cœur avec nostalgie quand ce dernier mangeait son envie d'oméga enceinte. Un matin Alec n'avait pas envie de se lever du tout du lit et refusait aussi que son Alpha parte loin de lui,

\- Il faut que j'aille faire audience Sayang prévient Magnus

Alec le relâcha les larmes aux yeux en le regardant, il renifla et se tourna de l'autre côté.

\- Cinta interpella Magnus en le touchant

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus comme avant pleura Alec

\- Mon amour, je t'aime toujours comme au premier jour consola Magnus

\- C'est faux parce que tu es en train de m'abandonner seul enceinte, de toutes façons je serai gros et tu vas réaliser que tu n'aurais pas du m'épouser sanglota Alec en essuyant les larmes

Magnus soupira longuement en voyant que son oméga pleurait du aux hormones, son loup intérieur le griffait pour consoler son oméga. Il essuya ses larmes en l'embrassant sur ses deux joues et effleura ses lèvres lentement, il l'embrassa et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il lui fit l'amour amoureusement, Alec ronronna de contentement sous l'odeur que son Alpha avait laissé sur le lit. Ce dernier en profita pour aller en réunion, ses deux conseillers étaient amusés de le voir en retard.

\- Désolé d'être en retard s'excusa Magnus

Après avoir assisté aux réunions les deux conseillers avaient un air moqueur sur le visage,

\- Tu vas souvent arriver en retard majesté avec son altesse la reine commenta Luke

\- Comment ça questionna Magnus en se tournant vers son conseiller

\- Eh bien vous savez je parle des hormones de grossesse, durant les huit mois de grossesse qui vont suivre vous serez dépassé par les événements décréta Luke

\- Merci pour tes conseils Luke remercia Magnus en se retenant de soupirer

Pendant ce temps Maia traversait rapidement avec quelques soldats les pays pour arriver à Alicante, au bout de quatre mois ils étaient arrivés à la maisonnette des parents d'Alec. Un homme assez âgé avec des cheveux blancs et noirs sorti de la maison avec une épée à la main,

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire sur mes terres interrogea l'homme

\- Êtes-vous Robert Lightwood questionna Maia en enlevant sa capuche pour montrer son visage

\- Je le suis, pourquoi ? Que me voulez-vous demanda Robert

\- Je suis ici sous ordre de sa majesté le pharaon Alpha Magnus Bane de vous escorté en personne en Egypte, votre femme et votre fils ainsi que vous déclara Maia

Robert rangea son épée ayant appris le nom de son gendre par ses enfants, il tourna la tête vers sa maison pour voir sa femme sortir. Elle avait des cheveux noirs avec des mèches blanches, elle était assez âgée aussi.

\- Est-ce un rapport avec mon fils Alec questionna la femme en tremblant

\- Maryse souffla Robert en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Oui ma dame, c'est pour son altesse la reine que sa majesté m'a demandé vous escorter en Egypte en sécurité. Il veut lui faire une surprise décréta Maia

\- Je vais voir mon fils pour de vrai, merci l'ange tout puissant. Robert nous allons voir notre fils Alec, je vais le revoir après toutes ses années pleura Maryse dans les bras de Robert

\- Je sais sourit Robert les larmes coulant sur ses joues

Maia sentit le chagrin des parents de sa reine en sachant son histoire, elle s'avança vers eux.

\- Je vais chercher un chariot pour vous pour que vous puissiez voyager, par contre ça prendra cinq mois pour arriver en Egypte informa Maia

\- Qu'importe les mois que cela pourrait durer du moment que je peux revoir mon fils, mon bébé sanglota Maryse

\- Bien, emballez vos affaires en attendant sourit Maia

Ils allèrent dans un village pas trop loin et se procurèrent une sorte de carrosse pour les escortés en sécurité, ils voyagèrent jusqu'à en Egypte.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère de Valentin et Des symboles d'amour. Bisous glacées. **


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta: Valentin et Camille ne vont pas intervenir auprès d'eux pour le moment, c'est exclusivement sur la grossesse d'Alec jusqu'à la rencontre de ses parents qui se fera dans huit chapitre à compter de celui-ci **

**Maia 0067: Tu as raison les retrouvailles seront plein de larmes entre Alec et ses parents mais ne sera pas de suite mais plus tard **

**Lavigne 126: Pour ton idée de des symboles d'amour, j'ai essayer de visualiser mais je n'ai imaginer comme ça mais j'espère que tu vas aimer car je me rattrape encore dans le chapitre 34 et un terriblement chaud dans le chapitre 36 niark niark XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 32**_

Magnus déposa des baisers-papillon sur le ventre plat d'Alec, celui-ci riait sous les chatouilles sur son ventre plat. Il l'embrassa en se penchant vers lui, ils étaient tous les deux dans le jardin intérieur sous le kiosque. L'odeur des roses faisait se sentir mieux l'oméga de ses nausées mélangés avec celle de son Alpha, ils étaient en train de passer du temps après le banquet. Le pharaon lui caressa le flanc et embrassa dans ses cheveux en se redressant avec lui dans ses bras, il respira son odeur d'oméga enceinte. Son loup intérieur grondait de fierté en sachant que son oméga était imprégné par lui, il trépignait d'impatient de voir le ventre s'arrondit pour montrer à tous qu'Alec lui appartenait. Celui-ci bailla et se blottit dans ses bras pour s'endormir, il le ramena dans leur chambre et l'observa dormir. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui confessa son amour avant d'embrasser le ventre plat et lui confesser aussi, il sourit en pensant à la surprise qu'il réservait concernant les parents de son époux. Ça faisait deux mois qu'Alec est enceinte, tous étaient heureux de sa grossesse. Jocelyn et Catarina aidaient souvent l'oméga avec ses nausées en lui donnant des concoctions pour les éviter et mieux dormir le soir, les autres le soutenaient aussi en lui faisant rêver à qui le bébé ressemblerait entre ses deux parents. Jace venait parfois les rejoindre après ses corvées quotidiennes, Raphaël en l'absence de Maia commandait l'armée royale et les entraînait. Si Maia était dure et sévère, le conseiller était deux fois pire car il était plus dur et très sévère. Ses entraînements renforçaient les soldats, entre-temps les espions de Magnus qui surveillait Camille dans la meute d'Alexeï De Quincy avaient rapporté que la blonde complotait contre le chef pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Le souverain était consterné par l'avidité de la blonde, il attendait le bon moment pour qu'il puisse intervenir auprès de l'autre chef au sujet de Camille. Par contre ils avaient tous remarqué un changement dans le comportement de l'Alpha, il est devenu protecteur envers Alec depuis le début de sa grossesse. Il n'aimait pas que les gens restent trop longtemps prés de lui à part les amis proches et la famille, ils avaient conclu que c'était l'Alpha en lui qui était devenu surprotecteur envers son futur enfant. L'oméga se réveilla le lendemain blottit dans les bras de son époux, il sourit en voyant qu'il avait dormir un bras protecteur sur son ventre plat. Il s'arrêta de sourire en sentant les nausées, il essaya de se dégager du bras du pharaon qui se resserrait autour de lui.

\- Alpha appela Alec en le faisant réveiller

\- Alexander, une minute et je me lève pour aller chercher ta nourriture répondit Magnus encore endormit

\- Alpha je dois me lever pour vomir déclara Alec en sentant la bile monter en lui

Magnus se réveilla aussitôt et le libéra, il se précipita vers le pot et régurgita tout ce qu'il avait réussit à manger. Son amant se leva et le rejoint en lui frottant le dos pour le soutenir, il toussa avant de s'essuyer la bouche. Il alla prendre un verre d'eau pour lui pour qu'il rince sa bouche,

\- Ça va mieux questionna Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- J'ai la migraine gémit Alec de douleur

\- Viens te reposer un moment dans le lit, je vais m'occuper de toi toute la journée en laissant la gestion à Luke proposa Magnus en le portant dans ses bras

\- Bonne idée Alpha souffla Alec somnolent

Il sourit en lui caressant les cheveux, il le regarda s'endormir de nouveau. Il l'embrassa sur le front et passa une main sur son ventre, il se leva pour aller dans la salle d'audience pour prévenir ses deux conseillers qu'il allait prendre la journée pour son époux. Les deux acceptèrent et avertirent l'absence de leur pharaon à l'audience, ce dernier retourna dans la chambre pour voir son amant toujours endormir. Il s'allongea prés de lui, Alec se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard ayant faim. Un servant entra et vient emmener le petit déjeuner pour eux, ils mangèrent ensemble avant d'aller se promener ensemble dans le palais.

\- Et si nous allions nous promener dans la cité proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie sourit Alec

Ils se rendirent dans la cité et virent les personnes s'incliner devant eux, l'oméga sourit en voyant les marchands lui proposer beaucoup de choses qu'il refusa par politesse. Ils trouvèrent des enfants en train de jouer, l'oméga alla jouer avec les enfants sous le regard souriant de son amant. Alec le regarda souriant ce qui le rendit heureux, ils allèrent un peu plus loin que la cité. Ils visitaient des villages reculés que n'avait pas encore vu Alexander, ils s'inclinaient devant lui pour l'accueillir. Le pharaon regarda son peuple accepter encore une fois son époux en tant que reine, un soldat les rejoint et s'inclina devant lui.

\- Votre majesté, la barque est prête pour que vous puissiez naviguer décréta le soldat

\- Merci remercia Magnus

Il vint prés de son époux et l'emmena avec lui vers la barque, ils prirent la barque pour partir sur le Nil. Ils regardaient le fleuve,

\- Tu passes une bonne journée questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je me sens bien surtout quand je suis dans tes bras sourit Alec en se blottissant dans ses bras

Ils restèrent jusqu'à tard pour aller marcher dans la forêt, ils trouvèrent des lucioles. Alec riait en essayant de les attraper comme la première fois, l'Alpha en attrapa certaines dans ses mains pour lui montrer. L'oméga les regarda s'envoler, la pluie tomba légèrement sur eux. Le noiraud sourit en se tournant doucement sur lui-même sous l'averse, Magnus le rejoins en l'embrassant dans le cou et le prit dans ses bras en le faisant tournoyer. Il éclata de rire, ils restèrent un moment ensemble avant de rentrer au palais. Ils allèrent prendre leur bain ensemble avant d'assister au banquet, le pharaon l'observa endormit. Il l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il caressa son ventre plat et l'embrassa aussi en souriant,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot sourit Magnus

Il s'endormit en prenant Alec endormit dans ses bras, il posa une main sur son ventre plat et s'endormit à son tour. Le lendemain Alec se rendit dans l'appartement de Jocelyn, malgré qu'il ne pouvait plus danser par sa grossesse il pouvait encore chanter avec Clary.

\- On chante quoi maman cette fois-ci questionna Clary

\- Eh bien une autre chanson dans une autre langue, je vais vous la chanter et mémoriser bien les paroles déclara Jocelyn

Elle chanta la chanson pour eux en leur disant qui devait chanter sur les paroles, elle termina avant de prendre la lyre.

\- Bien maintenant à vous deux proposa Jocelyn

_\- Regarde-toi assise dans l'ombre. A la lueur de nos mensonges. Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle. Regarde-toi à l'autre pôle. Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge. On a changé à la longue. On a parcouru le chemin. On a tenu la distance. Et je te hais de tout mon corps. Mais je t'adore. On a parcouru le chemin. On a souffert en silence. Et je te hais de tout mon corps. Mais je t'adore encore. Je vis dans une maison de verre. A moitié remplie de ton eau. Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte. Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare. __Je suis l'étranger à ton cœur__. __Seulement regarde comme on est seul__. __On a parcouru le chemin. On a tenu la distance__. __Et je te hais de tout mon corps__. __Mais je t'adore__. __On a parcouru le chemin. On a souffert en silence__. __Et je te hais de tout mon corps__. __Mais je t'adore encore_ chanta le duo en se regardant **(1)**

Simon et Isabelle étaient émerveillés par leur voix, les deux terminèrent de chanter ensemble. Clary avait la tête sur l'épaule d'Alec, ils sourirent et Jocelyn sourit de fierté en les regardant.

\- C'est très joli vous deux mais mon petit cœur une seule chose reste sur le même tempo et toi Clary ne vas pas plus vite que la musique d'accord expliqua Jocelyn

\- D'accord maman répondit Clary

\- Bon nous allons passer à la danse, je parle pour toi Clary. Mon petit cœur est enceinte donc il ne peut pas danser mais toi oui allez en place encouragea Jocelyn

Au même moment Dylan se réveilla de sa sieste, Alec fit signe à sa mère de cœur qu'il allait prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Les jumeaux avaient à présents sept mois et demi, ils étaient émerveillés par ce qu'il se passait. Il le garda dans ses bras en observant la rousse mettre ses bracelets de cheville, elle alla se mettre en place en s'asseyant en faisant dos à son public. Elle leva la main en la mettant sur son épaule, elle se retourna tout en chantant. Elle bougea ses hanches au rythme des percussions, elle bougea lentement son pied gauche en faisant tinter ses bracelets. Elle se leva doucement au rythme des percussions tout en bougeant ses hanches, elle fit des gestes aves ses bras. Elle se tourna sur elle-même en bougeant ses hanches, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches en bougeant sa poitrine. Elle se tourna en venant prés d'Alec en faisant semblant de se maquiller et de s'habiller avant de regarder le creux de sa main, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule ce qui le fit rire. Elle bougea doucement sa poitrine avant de se relever et de mettre la main sur sa tête pour simuler sa terrible confusion, elle refit bouger ses hanches. Elle s'assit prés de sa mère en chantant avant de se relever tout en ouvrant ses bras. Elle bougea ses hanches encore une fois, elle tapa des pieds en faisant tinter ses bracelets de cheville. Elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même en regardant le plafond avant de faire une pose, ils applaudirent à sa performance.

\- C'était merveilleux ma chérie complimenta Jocelyn

\- On dirait que tu te moquais de ton amoureux dans la chanson remarqua Isabelle

\- Eh bien c'est le thème de la chanson justement sourit Clary en s'asseyant prés d'Alec

\- Tu as bien chanté et dansé mon Lotus rose sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Merci mon Allie gloussa Clary

\- Bon eh bien Alec c'est à ton tour, comme tu ne peux pas danser tu vas chanter à la place. Une chanson de ton choix proposa Jocelyn

Il réfléchit avant de sourire, il commença à jouer à la lyre.

_\- A little black cloud has taken the grief from the east. I broke down in my tears. I complained of the cruelty of my destiny. I stood next to where you sleep. Just I'm crying, am crying in a cold, cold shadow alone. Just I'm falling, am falling, and am blinded by your love. My love, my love. My heart is in you. I feel you now. You don't want me anymore. Because I know your sigh will be the color of the wind. And you wrap me gently. It's the shape of your love. A memory with you is also pulling my heart. When will this pain melt away? Even if I look for you to the end of the place. I can't find you anymore. Just I'm crying, am crying in a cold, cold shadow alone. Just I'm falling, am falling, and am blinded by your love. My lord, my lord. Help me from this pain. I need you now. Please lead me to the way of light. Because I know you sigh will be the color of the wind. And you wrap me gently. It's the shape of your love. I can not satisfy, god tell me where is my love. My love, my love. My heart is in you. I feel you now. You don't want me anymore. Because I know your sigh will be the color of the wind. And you wrap me gently. It's the shape of your love,_ chanta Alec **(2)**

Isabelle et Clary étaient en train de pleurer sous les paroles tristes d'Alec, ce dernier joua toujours en chantant avant de terminer doucement les dernières notes de sa musique. Jocelyn essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue,

\- C'est une très joli chanson mon petit cœur, où l'as-tu entendu demanda Jocelyn curieuse

\- C'est tellement triste renifla Isabelle en essuyant ses larmes

L'oméga se plongea dans ses lointains souvenirs, il ferma les yeux en remettant sa lyre en place.

\- C'était un an après que je fus vendu dans un bordel, j'avais rencontré une fille qui était dans le bordel il y a un peu plus longtemps que moi. Elle était un oméga comme moi, on s'était liée d'amitié. Elle s'appelait Aline, elle chantait cette chanson tous les soirs sur son balcon quand elle avait terminée sa soirée on va dire. A force de l'écouter je la connaissait par cœur, elle m'a raconté que c'était une chanson que sa mère lui chantait à la mort de son père raconta Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle est devenu questionna Simon

\- Elle fut achetée par une femme Alpha du nom d'Helen je crois, d'après ce que j'ai entendu elle était une cliente régulière d'Aline elle l'a acheté et l'emmené avec elle dans son pays natale relata Alec

\- Je vois souffla Simon

Alec sourit et se leva pour aller au jardin extérieur avec Simon et les filles, ils étaient en train de discuter. Pendant ce temps Valentin était en train de tapoter ses doigts sur la table en regardant le mur en face de lui, Lilith entra dans la pièce en rigolant avec Jonathan. Le vieil homme tiqua en voyant la proximité des deux ce qui le rendit jaloux, la reine s'assit dans sa chaise tiré par le jeune homme.

\- Je te remercie Jonathan remercia Lilith

\- De rien ma reine sourit Jonathan en s'asseyant sur sa chaise

\- Peut-on commencer la réunion demanda Valentin d'un ton irrité

\- Bien sûr sourit Lilith malicieusement en voyant son irritation

Ils commencèrent à discuter des plans pour envahir l'Egypte, après la réunion la reine était sur le point de sortir avec Jonathan quand son père l'interpella.

\- Jonathan mon fils, est ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plait proposa Valentin

\- Je vais vous laisser entre père et fils ironisa Lilith

Valentin fit un sourire crispé en la regardant partir et se tourna vers son fils, ce dernier s'assit en observant son père qui avait la fureur dans les yeux.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fabriques avec la reine interrogea Valentin avec un air à peine maîtrisé de sa fureur

Son fils pouffa devant lui ce qui attisa encore plus sa fureur,

\- Ce que je fabrique, ça ne te concerne pas papa répondit Jonathan

\- Je suis ton père et ton Alpha alors tu dois m'obéir et me dire ce que tu complotes avec elle cracha Valentin en arborant ses yeux d'Alpha

Jonathan se leva et affronta son père dans un duel de dominance, il écrasa la dominance de Valentin avec la sienne. Le vieil homme se plia à celle de son fils, il s'assit vaincu et écarquilla les yeux en l'observant avec un petit sourire.

\- Maintenant tu vas ouvrir grands oreilles maintenant, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne me questionneras pas sur ce que je fais ou autre déclara Jonathan

\- Que complotes-tu questionna Valentin

Il ricana sardonique avant de sortir de la pièce, son père serra ses poings en se disant qu'il devait garder un œil sur son fils. Il se leva et le surveilla avec la reine Lilith. Lilith était amusée en voyant Valentin en train de les surveiller en croyant qu'ils complotaient quelque chose derrière son dos.

\- On dirait que ton père est en train de tomber dans le panneau gloussa Lilith assis sur son lit

\- Qu'importe qu'il croit ce qu'il veut, l'heure n'est pas venu de dévoiler notre plan mère décréta Jonathan sur ses genoux

Elle sourit maternellement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il s'endormit sur ses genoux. Elle passa son ongle sur sa joue en souriant,

\- Toi aussi, tu es en train de tomber dans un piège mortel sourit Lilith perfidement

Au même moment Camille venait de coucher avec Alexeï, ce dernier bascula sur le côté essoufflé alors la blonde tira les draps sur elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce que le pharaon ne t'as pas choisit comme sa reine, tu es très douée pour te servir de tes charmes ricana Alexeï

\- Par ce qu'il a préféré une putain qu'il a ramassé dans un bordel, alors que j'étais disposée à devenir sa reine depuis notre tendre enfance. Remarque sa pétasse de mère ne m'a jamais aimé lorsque l'ancien pharaon m'a recueillit sous son aile raconta Camille

\- Vraiment dommage, qu'importe tu auras la couronne qui sera la grandeur de ta beauté sourit Alexeï

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blondes et regarda son amant en train de s'endormir, elle stoppa son sourire et se leva doucement pour sortir. Elle sourit en voyant les troupes sous ses ordres, ils s'inclinèrent devant elle comme si elle était la souveraine du royaume. Elle exposa son plan pour assassiner le roi après avoir été couronné pour ainsi prendre possession du royaume, elle pensa qu'elle attaquera l'Egypte après son couronnement pour célébrer leur défaite. Alec était en train de consulter les parchemins dans la bibliothèque, il lisait plusieurs archives sur les symboles égyptiens.

_\- Sayang_ pensa Magnus en venant le voir

\- Tu as finis de tes réunions demanda Alec en levant la tête vers lui

\- Je fais une pause pour venir te voir, est ce que tout va bien demanda Magnus en posant la main sur son ventre plat

\- Nous allons bien, lui et moi sourit Alec en posant la main sur la sienne

Le pharaon gloussa à sa boutade, il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser avide. Il se retira et regarda les parchemins prés de son époux,

\- Que lis-tu interrogea Magnus

\- Des parchemins sur certaines histoires de l'Egypte répondit Alec

\- Je vois, je vais y aller maintenant. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose proposa Magnus inquiet pour lui

\- Ne t'en fais pas je viens de manger rassura Alec

\- D'accord, j'y vais, on se retrouve ce soir pour le bain et le dîner souffla Magnus

_\- Je t'aime _confia Alec en pensant

_\- Je t'aime aussi _répondit Magnus de la manière

Il se rendit dans la salle de réunion pour discuter avec Ragnor, Luke et Raphaël sur les différents plans et tactiques, l'oméga tomba sur un parchemin assez osé concernant des symboles égyptien. En le lisant il se sentit lubrifié entre ses cuisses, il se mordit les lèvres et écrivit les symboles égyptien. Il les apprit plusieurs fois jusqu'à les savoir par cœur, il se dirigea vers la cuisine plus tard. Méliorn et Lily s'inclinèrent devant lui,

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous votre altesse demanda Lily

\- Euh…c'est à compliquer à expliquer en faite rougit Alec en se triturant les mains

Il leur expliqua en rougissant encore plus ce qu'il voulait, les deux chefs étaient surpris et un peu gênés par la demande mais promit à leur reine de le faire pour lui. Le soir même après le bain et le banquet, une servante entra dans la chambre pour apporter ce qu'Alec voulait. Magnus qui était dans la salle de bain en train de se laver le visage pour retirer son maquillage entra dans la chambre et vit la pâte dans les mains de son amant,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Alexander demanda Magnus

\- Euh rougit Alec

Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant curieusement, le noiraud souffla et alla prendre le parchemin et le montra à le souverain. Ce dernier le lit en haussant les sourcils,

\- Oh conclu Magnus en comprenant la situation

Il sourit devant le rougissement de son amant, il s'approcha de lui doucement. Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant passionnément, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et remonta vers son oreille.

\- Je suis d'accord pour qu'on le fasse susurra Magnus d'une voix chaude

Alec se mordit les lèvres en rougissant, il gémit doucement quand son amant l'embrassant dans le cou. Son odeur de pêche et de miel embaumait la pièce ce qui envoûta Magnus, il grognait et prit la pâte dans les mains d'Alec.

\- Le premier symbole représente la sensualité indiqua Magnus en dessinant le symbole sur le torse de son amant

Alec sursauta doucement devant la froideur de la pâte, le pharaon prenait son temps pour le dessiner en appliquant sur ses zones érogènes.

\- Ensuite nous avons le symbole du baiser, celui de la marque dans le cou, de la taquinerie, des préliminaires, de la danse que fait les deux amants ensemble. Ses symboles racontent chacun une histoire ce que fait deux amants ensemble, deux amants qui dansent ensemble d'une danse sensuelle, du désir, de la passion, de l'amour ensemble susurra Magnus en marquant Alec avec la pâte

L'oméga était un corps gémissant entre ses mains, il le porta jusqu'à leur lit. Il l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, il lécha la pâte qu'il avait mis dans son cou. Alec gémit de plaisir en serrant les draps, il l'embrassa sur sa peau nettoyé et mordilla sa chair exposé. Il taquina son téton et le lécha avant de le téter, l'oméga se mit à hurler sous la stimulation. Depuis le début de sa grossesse ses tétons étaient très sensibles, lors de leurs relations intimes Magnus le taquinait un peu mais ne s'attardait pas trop. Il pinça légèrement l'autre avant de se mettre à lécher chaque symbole sur le corps de son amant, ce dernier avait les yeux révulsés sous le plaisir et fit s'écouler son lubrifiant entre ses cuisses qui attira son Alpha. Celui-ci gronda à l'odeur et prit son érection en bouche, il le suçota et le prit dans la gorge ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Magnus s'abaissa doucement pour s'abreuver de son lubrifiant qui était son mets préféré, son loup trépignait de joie devant la source du nectar divin. Il plongea sa langue pour en avoir encore plus, il ronronna presque en le buvant. Alec couina de plaisir en sentant son amant en train de s'abreuver de son lubrifiant, après s'être rassasié de son miel il l'embrassa amoureusement. Il mit son doigt en lui et rajouta deux autres en doigt en lui, il les fit coulisser en buvant les gémissants obscène de son oméga. Il retira ses doigts de lui, il se présenta à son intimité pour le pénétrer. Alec gémit de satisfaction et de plaisir, le pharaon se mit à bouger en prenant ses jambes pour les ramener sur son torse. Il frôla le faisceau de nerf d'Alec qui se mit à hurler de plaisir, il buta sur le point sensible ce qui le fit crier de plus en plus aigus. Des bruits de coulissement dans l'intimité d'Alec résonnaient dans la chambre avec celui de ses cris de plaisir, le noiraud trembla de plaisir avant de se cambrer pour voir blanc et ainsi se déverser sur leur deux ventres. L'asiatique continua de bouger en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il poussa son nœud sur la prostate de son amant, celui-ci se mit sangloter de plaisir à la stimulation juste après son orgasme. Il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant dans le cou, l'oméga se mit à ronronner à l'odeur de son Alpha sur lui. Un quart d'heure plus tard il se retira pour voir Alec en train de somnoler dans ses bras, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Alpha souffla Alec en s'endormant

Il gloussa et lui caressa le ventre, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il se pencha vers son ventre et l'embrassa dessus, il le caressa avec dévotion et amour. Son loup intérieur geignit en lui à chaque fois qu'il embrassait le ventre plat depuis la grossesse d'Alec,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot souffla Magnus

Alec bougea doucement sans se réveiller ce qui le fit sourire, le souverain se redressa et s'installa à son tour pour s'endormir en le serrant dans ses bras. Au beau de la nuit Alec se réveilla ayant faim, il fit réveiller son époux qui se réveilla en grommelant dans son sommeil. Il se redressa,

\- Poisson fumé avec purée d'avocat et du miel déduit Magnus

\- S'il te plait Alpha rougit Alec

Il alla le chercher avant de revenir, il le prit en mangeant en gloussant. Après ça il chevaucha son amant,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- J'ai envie de faire l'amour rougit Alec

* * *

**1: Le chemin de Kyo et Sia**

**2: Shape of love de Anna Tsuchiya **

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la confession de Jace et la menace de Luke. Bisous glacées. **


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Moment encore chaud dans le prochain chapitre entre les deux **

**LolliOta: oh que oui Magnus va passer par tout les couleurs à partir du chapitre 36 avec Alec XD Pour les retrouvailles seront tristes et larmoyantes avec une touche de joie **

**Auriane 07: Voilà la suite **

**Kiki: Merci de me lire et voici la suite et si tu veux j'ai d'autre histoire pour que tu patienter mes nouveaux chapitres **

**Alec Barton: "Alec et Hachi sont en train de bronzer alors que Satan et les démons sont en train de ramper sous la chaleur " Tu t'avoue vaincu ou pas "Satan bouda et refusa de dire ce que les filles insiste" Bon eh ben Alec il y a chapitre super hot dans le prochain chapitre XD "Satan se mit à crier " Xd ravie que la suite t'ai plu et tu m'avais manqué et j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème. Bon je te laisse lire la suite**

**Lavigne 26: Comment ça ton cerveau est partit en congé, je l'espère qu'il reviendrai sinon je vais me fâcher et le faire chauffer avec mes supers lemons d'ailleurs une de tes idées mis à l'honneur avant que le chapitre 36 te fasse rouler dans la neige pour te rafraîchir XD Je suis contente comment j'ai mis les symboles d'amour, disons il n'y avait que cette scène qui m'ait venu en fait **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 33**_

Alec était allongé sur le lit ayant eu ses nausées matinales, il avait le tournis et il était pressé que ses nausées matinales s'estompent rapidement. Les filles entrèrent dans la chambre pour le voir en sachant qu'il était encore dans le lit à cause des odeurs du petit déjeuner, il sourit faiblement en les voyant. Elles montèrent sur le lit pour le rejoindre, Clary se plaça prés de lui et il mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Isabelle se plaça prés de ses genoux pour faire comme un appui en frottant son dos pour l'apaiser, la rousse passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le détendre. Simon arriva avec des fruits pour qu'il puisse manger quelque chose, il essaya de manger en grimaçant par rapport à son estomac qui était encore chamboulé. Il s'allongea encore une fois ne se sentant pas encore bien, il soupira ayant le tournis. Clary lui conseilla de s'endormir un peu pour qu'il se sente mieux, il s'endormit épuisé par sa grossesse. La porte s'ouvrit mais personne n'entra signe que c'était Jace qui était présent pas trop loin, il ne pouvait pas entrer car c'était la chambre du pharaon et du véritable Alpha. Alec avait à présent trois mois de grossesse, il souffrait toujours de nausées matinales et de fatigue. Il avait les tétons sensibles, ses émotions étaient changeantes il pouvait rire en même temps que pleurer. Rare où Magnus n'était pas en train de le consoler le soir ou au cours de la journée, Jocelyn et Catarina étaient les seuls à le comprendre concernant les débuts de grossesse. Entre-temps Valentin voulait attaquer l'Egypte avec l'armée de Lilith, celle-ci refusait d'attaquer pour le moment. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre son fils et la reine. Il les soupçonnait de vouloir se débarrasser de lui, les deux étaient en train de comploter pour rendre le vieil homme dément pour l'enfermer à tous jamais en prison. Pour Camille elle rassembla le plus d'armée possible pour qu'elle puisse avoir main-basse sur le royaume d'Alexeï rapidement et conquérir l'Egypte plus tard, Raphaël avait trouvé une parade pour se débarrasser d'elle définitivement et ainsi la capturer. Il parla de la tactique qui était leur reine, il devait faire croire que celui-ci est mort en couche ce qui rendrait fou de chagrin le pharaon. Ainsi la blonde sera attirée pour faire mains-prises sur l'Egypte, Magnus approuva la décision et décida de le faire après l'accouchement d'Alec sous forme de rumeur. Il marcha dans le couloir pour rejoindre son oméga dans la chambre endormit, il croisa son beau-frère assis par terre.

\- Majesté salua Jace en montrant sa nuque

\- Tu es venu voir Alexander déduit Magnus

\- Oui, je ne suis pas rentré dans votre chambre car ce sera comme si je vous manquais de respect votre majesté souligna Jace

\- Je t'invite à entrer mais tant que tu es avec moi, sinon tu reste dehors avertis Magnus

Il hocha la tête et suivit l'Alpha dans la chambre, il sourit en voyant son frère endormit sur la jambe de Clary. Alec se réveilla et sourit en voyant son mari et son frère, il leva la main vers son frère qui l'attrapa en la serrant. Il l'embrassa dessus, Magnus contourna le lit et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, il lui caressa la joue avant de le laisser. Il accorda à Jace la permission de rester un moment, le blond fut mal à l'aise de rester dans la chambre du pharaon. L'odeur de Magnus régnait en maître dans la pièce, Alec ne pouvait pas changer de chambre car seule l'odeur de son Alpha pouvait le rassurer comme il était enceint. Le noiraud sourit en voyant son frère s'asseoir au pied du lit, il lui prit la main.

\- Comment vas-tu s'inquiéta Jace

\- Toujours enceinte sourit Alec faiblement

Il rigola légèrement et embrassa sa main fraternellement, Clary lui caressa les cheveux doucement en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Je suis tellement content que vous soyez prés de moi décréta Alec

\- Repose-toi grand-frère conseilla Jace

Il sourit et s'endormit encore une fois étant épuisé par la grossesse, après ça ils l'emmenèrnt dans le jardin extérieur. Comme à leur habitude Jace et Clary se chamaillaient ensemble, le blond ayant marre que la rousse l'insulte la prit dans ses bras et la porta comme un sac patate et la jeta dans l'eau, elle recracha l'eau en toussant ayant bu la tasse.

\- Espèce de sale brute de crétin blondinet insulta Clary

\- Tu as dit quelque chose minus rousse nargua Jace

Elle lui jeta de l'eau sur le visage quand Jace sauta dans l'eau pour se venger d'elle, Isabelle et les garçons les regardaient en souriant.

\- Eh bien c'est deux là ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture, je me demande quand est ce qu'ils seront en couple se demanda Isabelle

\- Je parie que ce serra la fin de jamais gloussa Alec ayant sa tête sur les genoux de sa sœur

Clary était en train de tenter de faire noyer le blond, ce dernier la renversa par-dessus son épaule pour la jeter dans l'eau. Jocelyn et Catarina arrivèrent dans le jardin avec Madzie et les jumeaux, Alec se redressa un peu pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. La mère de Clary mit les mains sur ses hanches en regardant sévèrement sa fille en train d'essayer d'étrangler Jace,

\- CLARISSA ADELE GARROWAY-FAIRCHILRD JE POURRAIS SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS DANS L'EAU gronda Jocelyn

\- C'EST LUI QUI A COMMENCE s'écria le duo en pointant le doigt sur l'un et l'autre

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en les regardant se fusiller du regard, la rousse âgée balança la tête et força sa fille à sortir de l'eau, ils s'insultaient copieusement avant de tourner la tête pour ne pas se regarder l'un et l'autre. Alec sourit en posant son menton sur la tête de Madzie, il l'embrassa doucement sur la tête avant de discuter un petit avec elle avant de se lever pour aller dans le jardin intérieur. Il arrosa son rosier qui au stade de bourgeon, il mit la main sur son ventre plat en s'asseyant sous le kiosque en respirant l'odeur des roses,

\- Eh mon petit ange, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Ton papa et moi avons hâte de te voir prochainement, mais il faudra que tu grandisses en moi avant de nous rejoindre. J'espère que tu es un garçon, que tu sois une fille sera bien aussi. Je t'aime tellement mon petit ange, je ferrai tout pour te protéger comme tes grands-parents ont fait pour moi. Je suis sûr que tu les aurais aimé mon petit ange, je me demande à qui tu ressembleras le plus est ce que ce sera ton papa ou moi ou bien tout les deux. Je souhaite que le rosier que j'ai fait pousser fleurisse le jour de ta naissance, ainsi tu seras accueillit dans ce monde avec le parfum des roses. Maman parle beaucoup et je suis sûr que tu veux dormir mon petit ange sourit Alec en caressant son ventre plat

Il sourit avec amour en regardant son ventre plat, Magnus entra dans le jardin et l'écouta en train de parler au bébé. Il se mit dans un coin en l'écoutant,

\- Tu veux que maman chante une berceuse pour toi, ta grand-mère me l'a chanté quand j'étais petit. _A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et que le rosier même fût encore à planter. Et que mon ami Pierre fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec en caressant son ventre

\- Je pense qu'il sait endormit en t'écoutant chanter sayang sourit Magnus en se montrant à son époux

Alec sursauta en le voyant, il rougit en comprenant qu'il était en train l'écouter parler à leur enfant. L'Alpha l'embrassa amoureusement, il mit la main sur son ventre avant de s'abaisser vers son ventre.

\- Coucou mon petit chiot, désolé de te faire te réveiller si tu t'es endormit à la voix chantante de ta maman. Papa quand à lui te raconterai plein d'histoire d'aventure que ton grand-père le pharaon a vécu, je t'aime beaucoup et j'ai hâte de te rencontrer mais je veux que tu restes dans le ventre de ta maman jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à venir nous rencontrer. Je te ferrai montrerai la citée quand elle est baignée sous le soleil grâce à la bénédiction du dieu Ra, je te montrerai comment te battre si tu es un garçon ou te choyer si tu es une fille. En fait qu'importe ce que tu sois du moment que tu sois présent mon amour, maintenant je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête de t'empêcher de endormir. Maman va te chanter sa berceuse pour que tu sois endormit mon petit chiot roucoula Magnus

Alec sourit en lui caressant ses cheveux et se remit à chanter sa berceuse, le pharaon avait la tête sur le ventre plat de son oméga avant de s'endormir aussi. L'oméga continua de caresser les cheveux de son Alpha d'une main et l'autre main sur son ventre, il leva la tête en voyant Raphaël s'approcher doucement vers eux. Il inclina la tête à son encontre avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en chargerai avec Luke des affaires du peuple en laissant le souverain se reposer, il acquiesça et le regarda dormir avant de s'endormir à son tour en s'allongeant en laissant son époux sur son ventre plat. Les omégas que se soit homme ou femmes quand ils tombent enceinte ils sont appelé maman et leur Alpha papa qu'importe si c'est un homme ou une femme, Magnus se réveilla de sa sieste et vit Alec dans un profond sommeil. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre, il le déposa sur le lit et l'embrassa sur le front et fit un léger baiser sur le ventre plat.

\- Dormez-bien tout les deux, sourit Magnus

Il le laissa endormir, il rejoignit son trône et commença son office auprès de son peuple. Plusieurs sujets lui offrirent des présents pour le futur héritier de l'Egypte et il les remercia, certaines dames demandaient des nouvelles de leur reine au sujet de sa santé et donnaient des conseils pour l'aider dans la grossesse. Le pharaon était très heureux que son peuple attende avec enthousiasme la venue de son héritier, il savait que cela ferait presque six cents ans depuis qu'il était monté sur le trône sans personne à ses côtés. Le soir même ils se rendirent au banquet et regardèrent tout le monde festoyer, après ils allèrent se coucher Alec se blottit dans les bras de son amant qui l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il se pencha vers le ventre et l'embrassa sur le ventre,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot confia Magnus

Il s'endormit en serrant son oméga enceint dans ses bras, le soir même Clary ne pouvant pas s'endormir sortit de sa chambre sans réveiller ses parents et ses frères et sœurs. Elle prit la lampe avec laquelle elle dansait avec Alec, elle marcha vers le jardin extérieur et alluma doucement la lampe. Elle la regarda se consumer,

_\- Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away. What's standing in front of me? Every breath. Every hour has come to this. One step closer. __I have died everyday waiting for you__. __Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__. __For a thousand years__. __I love you for a thousand more__. __And all along I believed I would find you__. __Time has brought your heart to me__. __I have loved you for a thousand years__. __I love you for a thousand more__. __One step closer__. __One step closer__. __I have died everyday waiting for you__. __Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__. __For a thousand years__. __I love you for a thousand more__. __And all along I believed I would find you__. __Time has brought your heart to me__. __I have loved you for a thousand years__. __I love you for a thousand more__,_ chanta Clary en tenant la lampe dans ses mains **(1)**

Jace était sortit pour prendre l'air et entendit la voix de Clary, il la rejoint et la regarda chanter en observant les flammes de la lampe. Elle sursauta en sentant l'odeur d'Alpha de Jace, elle se tourna vers lui furieuse et agacée par lui.

\- Tiens donc tu n'es pas en train de ronfler à empêcher tout le monde de dormir se moqua Clary

\- Je ne ronfle pas et moi au moins je ne bave pas dans mon sommeil rétorqua Jace en s'asseyant prés d'elle

\- Je ne bave pas crétin de blondinet critiqua Clary en détournant le regard ailleurs que de le regarder

Jace roula des yeux en la regardant le critiquer, il observa la flamme dans sa lampe qu'elle avait allumée.

\- Tu t'entraînes en cachette à chanter questionna Jace

\- Oui pour te casser les oreilles, nargua Clary avec un sourire narquois

\- Tu ne peux pas pour une fois avoir une conversation civilisée comme tout le monde au lieu de m'insulter à longueur du temps demanda Jace

\- C'est toi qui commence à m'insulter d'abord répliqua Clary en déposant sa lampe pour lui faire face

Ils se firent face tout les deux,

\- Qui me traite de crétin blondinet à longueur de journée accusa Jace

\- Et toi en me traitant de minus rousse répondit Clary de la même manière

\- Excuse-moi mais tu es petite et rousse alors c'est comme ça que je t'appelle ricana Jace en lui tapotant sur la tête

Elle se mit crier de rage et commença à le frapper, il se défendit à ses coups de poings qu'elle lui donnait. Elle lui donna un coup de genou et il para,

\- Dis donc tes mollets sont tellement gros se moqua Jace

\- Abrutie fulmina Clary en lui donnant un coup de poing

Elle s'acharna à s'essayer de lui toucher au visage, il esquiva toutes ses attaques. Ayant marre de servir de punching-ball, il attrapa ses deux mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle s'arrêta net et apprécia son premier baiser avec le blond, elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et mit un gifle au blond.

\- Espèce d'abruti, comment oses-tu m'embrasser s'offusqua Clary

\- Seulement tu as bien répondu à mon baiser malgré tout souligna Jace en souriant

Elle rougit et était sur le point de s'enfuir quand Jace l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se tourner pour lui faire face.

\- Je t'ai embrassée parce que je n'en pouvais plus de cacher mon amour pour toi Clarissa Adèle Garroway-Fairchirld. Oui je suis complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de toi, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je m'en fiche que tu me détestes maintenant mais je t'aime, je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Peu importe ce que tu décides je ferrai tout pour que tu sois mienne déclara Jace

Il la relâcha étant essoufflé par son discours enflammé, elle était choquée par sa déclaration d'amour. Elle rougit en jouant avec sa mèche de cheveux,

\- Je croyais que tu me détestais tout ce temps, alors moi aussi j'ai gardée mon amour pour moi. Moi aussi je t'aime Jace, peu importe ce que tu décides car je voudrais que tu sois mien sourit Clary

\- Super maintenant je suis amoureux d'un minus rousse gloussa Jace en la prenant par les hanches

\- Et moi d'un crétin de blondinet pouffa Clary

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant d'aller se coucher. Quelques jours plus tard tous étaient heureux de les voir ensemble,

\- Je suis si heureux pour vous deux sourit Alec en essuyant ses larmes de joie

\- Oh Allie souffla Clary en le prenant dans ses bras

Elle le serra dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front. Jace serra son frère brièvement aussi,

\- Je suis content que deux de mes meilleurs amis soient avec mon frère et ma sœur, vraiment c'est super sanglota Alec

\- Alec, arrête de pleurer consola Isabelle en passant la main dans son dos

\- C'est les hormones qui me fonts ça pleura Alec

Ils sourirent à son sanglot, les filles vinrent lui remonter le moral. Au même moment Magnus venait de terminer sa réunion avec les ministres et les conseillers, Luke et Raphaël restaient avec lui dans la salle du trône.

\- Alors Luke, d'après ce que j'ai entendu ta fille aime Jace lança Raphaël

\- Bon sang, ce jour que j'ai toujours redouté pour Clary est arrivé râla Luke

\- On dirait que tu as prié pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais n'est ce pas nargua Magnus

\- Beaucoup de fois j'ai prié aux dieux que ce jour ne vienne pas mais bon je dois faire face à ce jour soupira Luke

\- Il te reste malgré tout Nora, je parie qu'elle va rester avec son père pour l'éternité taquina Raphaël

\- Raphaël gronda Luke

L'autre conseiller se mit à rire bruyamment au grand dam de son comparse, Magnus riait légèrement à son désespoir. Il était dans le lit avec Alec qui était en train de manger son poisson avec de la purée d'avocat avec du miel, il caressa le ventre plat de son oméga. Son loup intérieur jappait de joie quand il était prés de son futur louveteau,

\- Je pense que ton frère aura du souci à faire avec Luke, il a toujours protégé biscuit des hommes malhonnêtes gloussa Magnus

\- Jace est quelqu'un d'honnête et de gentil, enfin il était ainsi étant petit mais maintenant je ne sais pas mais je sais qu'il est resté le même décréta Alec

\- Je n'en doute pas Cinta, j'espère que personne n'osera voler notre petite princesse parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte de sitôt gloussa Magnus en embrassant son ventre plat

\- Tu es déjà protecteur envers elle nargua Alec en caressant ses cheveux

\- Il faut dire que je suis un Alpha qui n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à ma famille sourit Magnus

L'oméga termina de manger son goûter étrange et voulut embrasser son époux qui mit une main sur sa bouche,

\- Sayang, ne le prends pas mal mais tu sens le poisson glissa Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais aller me brosser mes dents rougit Alec en se levant

Il alla se brosser les dents, il revint dans le lit avec son Alpha qui ouvrit les bras vers lui. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit,

\- Tu sais que j'imagine à quoi ressemblerai notre enfant lâcha Magnus en mettant une main sur son ventre

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec

\- Je l'imagine avec tes yeux bleus en forme de chat comme les miens, ensuite la peau légèrement bronzé comme la mienne avec une touche pâle comme la tienne. Des cheveux noirs corbeau comme ceux de nous deux, ensuite j'imagine que ses lèvres sont les tiennes. La forme de son visage est le mien, il aura ton nez et tes oreilles si c'est un garçon. Et si c'est une fille eh bien je l'imagine avec des grands cheveux noirs imagina Magnus

Il observa l'attention d'Alec et le vit endormit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il se pencha vers son ventre plat, il sourit et le caressa avec amour et dévotion.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot confessa Magnus

Il caressa le ventre plat tout en respirant l'odeur douce d'Alec, il s'endormit à son tour. Quelques semaines plus tard Jace prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir Luke dans la bibliothèque, il était accompagné de Clary qui l'encouragea.

\- Et s'il me mette avec des canards, je ne pourrai pas survivre à ça s'horrifia Jace

\- Jace, espèce de crétin blondinet va parler avec mon père. Papa est très gentil alors vas-y et je serai là pour t'encourager encouragea Clary

\- Je t'aime minus rousse sache-le, et même au-delà déclara Jace

Elle poussa son compagnon dans la pièce et le regarda interagir avec son père, ce dernier les avait vu et fit semblant de lire son parchemin. Le blond se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, Luke leva les yeux vers lui en posant le parchemin sur la table.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Jace questionna Luke

\- Monsieur Garroway, je voudrais ou plutôt…enfin…au sujet de minus…Je veux dire Clary bredouilla Jace en tremblant de peur

\- Oui quoi au sujet de ma fille interrogea Luke en croisant les bras avec un air sévère sur le visage

Jace prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage, il tourna discrètement vers Clary qui lui sourit en lui faisant signe de continuer. Il regagna confiance en lui et fit face au regard de Luke,

\- Voilà j'aime votre fille, en fait je suis amoureux d'elle. Je ne peux pas vivre ma vie sans elle, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle des le premier jour quand elle est apparue dans l'infirmerie de Catarina. C'est vrai au départ on n'a mal débuter mais aujourd'hui je voudrais vous demander une chose qui me tient à cœur, comme vous êtes son père alors je suis venu vous voir pour vous demander si vous me permettez de la courtiser débita Jace

Luke haussa un sourcil en le regardant, il le fusilla du regard.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je permettrai à quelqu'un comme toi de courtiser ma fille interrogea Luke

\- J'aime votre fille, elle est devenue ma source de vie et mon oxygène répondit Jace

\- C'est facile de dire que tu l'aimes, qui me dis que quand tu l'auras courtisé tu ne l'abandonneras pas ensuite. Elle est un oméga et je sais à ce que veulent les Alphas dans ton genre en général accusa Luke

\- C'est vrai que je suis un Alpha et elle est un oméga, mais jamais je ne l'abandonnerai, monsieur Garroway. Je vous le promets sur mon honneur d'Alpha de toujours la rendre heureuse promit Jace

Le conseiller regarda sa fille qui lui fit la moue pour qu'il lui cède, il roula des yeux et soupira longuement.

\- Bon sang j'avais prié que ce jour n'arrive jamais mais en fait il est bien arrivé, par Ra Jace Lightwood tu viens de promettre sur ton honneur d'Alpha que tu rendras ma fille heureuse. J'espère que tu la tiendras car sinon je te détruirai personnellement, en tout cas tu as ma permission pour courtiser ma fille accepta Luke

\- Est-ce vrai demanda Jace

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire, je viens d'accepter que tu courtises ma fille répéta Luke

\- Je…En fait…vous…Je vous remercie remercia Jace en bafouillant dans ses mots

Clary entra dans la pièce et sauta dans les bras de son père, elle l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit lever des yeux mais en souriant malgré tout.

\- Eh bien j'ai du travail tous les deux signala Luke en montrant les parchemins

La rousse embrassa son père encore une fois avant de partir avec le blond qui croyait que ça aurait été plus dur de demander la permission, il soupira longuement en s'asseyant. Jocelyn ayant entendu toute la conversation entra avec les jumeaux dans ses bras, il prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit rire.

\- Clary sera très heureuse avec Jace prédit Jocelyn

\- Pour moi elle sera toujours ma petite fille, elle a trop grandi à mon goût soupira Luke en pensant à sa fille adoptive quand elle était bébé

\- Tu as encore Nora gloussa Jocelyn en montrant sa deuxième fille

\- C'est vrai que j'ai ma petit puce, je sais qu'elle va rester pour toujours avec moi n'est ce pas ma petite puce que tu vas rester avec papa pour toujours roucoula Luke

Nora riait aux pitreries de son père, il passa du temps avec ses enfants avant que sa femme s'en aille pour le laisser travail. Elle marcha dans le couloir avec les jumeaux et vit dans le jardin intérieur ce qui la fit sourire, Alec blottit contre son Alpha endormit.

* * *

**1: A thousand Years de Christina Perri**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un autre cadeau d'amour de Magnus et le premier mouvement du bébé. Bisous glacées. **


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Ravie que tu apprécié le chapitre ainsi que l'idée **

**Maia 0067: Luke va veiller au grain si sa fille n'est pas heureuse et aussi il lui reste Nora heureusement XD **

**Lavigne 126: Tes idées tombent à pique car je cherche quelque chose ayant en rapport avec le canapé et je vais mettre deux de tes idées dans le chapitre 38 alors que le chapitre 36 ce sera sur les hormones d'Alec qui sera épique et chaud XD vraiment tu vas te rouler dans la neige XD **

**Alec Barton: " Hachi avec un chapeau de pirate " A l'abordage qu'on va acquérir cette terre "Satan la regarda et se tourna vers Alec" La chaleur l'a fait cramer son cerveau " Alec sourit diaboliquement" Non elle attends les vagues pour jouer au pirate XD Chapitre chaud dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 34**_

Alec gloussait en se regardant dans le miroir, il regarda son ventre arrondit. Il frotta son ventre doucement quand il leva la tête pour voir Magnus le regarda avec de la joie et de la convoitise dans les yeux, il rougit violemment ce qui fit sourire son amant. Ce dernier le rejoint vers le miroir, il l'embrassa dans le cou et mit ses mains sur son ventre arrondit. Il sourit timidement devant la dévotion de son mari envers leur enfant, il le fit se tourner pour l'embrasser avant de le laisser pour aller faire audience. Alec alla dans l'appartement de Jocelyn, Clary l'attendait pour leurs cours ensemble. Sa mère de cœur mit des coussins autour de lui pour l'aider se sentir à l'aise, elle regarda le petit ventre arrondit ce qui la fit sourire maternellement. Nora marcha à quatre patte vers Alec et se mit entre ses jambes, Simon et Isabelle les rejoints. Les deux se mirent à chanter ensemble, puis la rousse se mit à danser seule comme son partenaire était enceinte. Alec était à quatre mois de grossesse, on voyait à présent son ventre arrondit. Il était heureux dans sa grossesse, depuis que le ventre a fait son apparition Magnus s'est montré encore plus protecteur envers son oméga. Son côté Alpha voulait constamment protéger son oméga et sa progéniture, il grondait quiconque qui ne soit pas de la famille pour ne pas qu'il touche à Alec. D'après Catarina qui l'avait ausculté le bébé pourrait se mettre à bouger pour la première fois, Alec avait hâte que son bébé bouge pour le sentir. Il aimait chanter pour lui la berceuse de sa mère, il adorait aussi les histoires que le pharaon racontait le soir quand ils étaient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ses nausées matinales et ses maux de têtes avaient cessé à son plus grand bonheur. Il mangeait toujours son poisson fumé avec de la purée d'avocat et du miel, ça faisait un mois aussi que Jace avait commencé à courtiser Clary avec la permission de Luke. Les deux aimaient toujours se chamailler de temps en temps à autre, l'oméga était ravi que sa sœur de cœur soit avec son frère. Ils étaient dans le jardin extérieur après les cours, le noiraud était en train de frotter son ventre arrondit.

\- J'ai hâte que le bébé bouge s'empressa Clary

\- Moi aussi Lotus Rose, j'ai hâte de sentir ses coups de pieds sourit Alec

\- Pour ma part, je suis pressé de le tenir dans mes bras décréta Isabelle

\- C'est vrai, il ou elle sera un très joli bébé rêva Simon

Le jeune homme gloussa doucement, ils discutèrent ensemble avant de se séparer. Jace l'aida à se lever, il se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur. Il respira l'odeur des roses ce qui l'apaisa et le détendit, il arrosa son rosier. Magnus le rejoignit un peu plus tard,

\- Je suis en train de nous imaginer ici enlacés comme maintenant en regardant notre enfant en train de jouer avec Miaou ou essayer d'attraper des lucioles dans les airs imagina Magnus

\- Peut-être un papillon ou il cueillera des fleurs pour nous les montrer renchérit Alec

\- Il ou elle voudra qu'on lui fasse un câlin, nous le recouvrons de baisers ce qui le fera éclater de rire sourit Magnus

\- Ou dirait qu'il ou elle n'aime pas les chatouilles puis te demandera de lui raconter une histoire sur son grand-père et ses batailles victorieuses gloussa Alec

\- C'est vrai que j'ai des tas d'histoires en stock riait Magnus

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule en respirant son odeur d'Alpha, ce dernier l'embrassa sur le front et l'enlaça en mettant sa main sur le ventre arrondit d'Alec. L'oméga mit sa main sur la sienne,

\- J'ai hâte de le sentir bouger souhaita Alec

\- Je sais et moi de sentir ses coups de pieds à travers ma main pour dire que je suis là papa et maman, sourit Magnus

Ils sourirent en frottant le ventre arrondit ensemble quand Raphaël et Luke entrèrent dans le jardin intérieur pour interpeller leur souverain pour les réunions, le pharaon se leva et aida son époux à se lever. Il l'embrassa sur ses lèvres,

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi proposa Alec

\- D'accord mais si tu es épuisé, je veux que tu ailles te reposer immédiatement d'accord demanda Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Oui répondit Alec

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la salle d'audience, Alec s'assit sur son trône en frottant son ventre ce qui le fit sourire. Tous les sujets étaient ravis de voir le petit ventre arrondit de leur reine signe qu'il était bien enceinte et qu'il attendait l'héritier du trône de l'Egypte, ils firent audience pour eux en résolvant leurs problèmes et leurs accordant ce qu'ils demandaient. Au bout d'un moment Alec était épuisé ce que ressentit son époux, il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur la main.

_\- Va te reposer un peu Sayang, tu as l'air épuisé n'oublie pas que tu dois te reposer assez souvent_ pensa Magnus

_\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'y vais de ce pas_ sourit Alec en répondant de la même manière

Il se leva aidé par le souverain, il alla se reposer dans sa chambre, en chemin il croisa son frère avec la rousse en train de s'embrasser. Il se racla la gorge ce qui les fit se séparer, Jace se mit à tousser alors que Clary se mit à rougir. Il riait légèrement et le couple se mêla à son rire aussi, il acquiesça de la tête avant de les laisser seul dans le couloir. Alec se reposa en mettant une main sur son ventre arrondit, plus tard il se réveilla de sa sieste en frottant son ventre en souriant. Il était heureux en le frottant, le pharaon ressentit le bonheur de son époux par leur lien signe qu'il passait du temps avec leur futur enfant. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était dans l'appartement de Jocelyne en train de chanter ne pouvant pas danser, après ça ils se rendirent dans le jardin extérieur, Le noiraud avait les pieds dans l'eau, Clary mit la main sur le ventre arrondit de son meilleur ami avant de faire la moue ce qui le fit rire.

\- Il n'a pas encore bougé malheureusement sourit Alec

\- Oh ce n'est pas juste je veux tellement qu'il bouge et sentir ses coups de pieds, c'était très chouette quand maman était enceinte des jumeaux se rappela Clary

\- Oui, on dirait qu'ils essayaient de sortir à travers la peau de Jocelyn renchérit Simon

\- Dîtes vous voulez quoi ? Pour ma part je voudrais bien une nièce gloussa Isabelle en rêvant une nièce ressemblant à elle

\- Moi un neveu pour lui apprendre à se battre commenta Jace

\- Moi j'hésite que soit une fille ou un garçon, qu'importe car je l'aimerai sourit Clary en mettant la tête sur l'épaule

Simon répondit de la même manière que Clary, l'oméga sourit aussi devant leurs souhaits pour son bébé. Il marcha vers sa chambre et se reposa un peu étant essoufflé d'avoir marché dans le palais, Magnus entra dans la pièce et sourit en le voyant frotter son ventre. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, ils allèrent prendre leur bain avant d'assister au banquet. Après le banquet le jeune homme regarda son aîné en train de retirer ses bijoux, il eut une idée en voyant les bijoux. Il s'allongea prés de lui en l'embrassant, il s'endormit dans ses bras. Le pharaon l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il frotta le ventre arrondit et l'embrassa dessus,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot confessa Magnus

Il s'endormit en pensant à faire quelque chose pour son époux, le lendemain il trouva Jem encore une fois et exposa ce qu'il voulait dans le palais secondaire au niveau du jardin intérieur. De même qu'Alec se rendit pour voir Tessa, celle-ci était en train de faire une parure pour le pharaon. Elle leva la tête pour voir le noiraud,

\- Votre altesse, je suis contente de vous voir, que se passe t-il questionna Tessa

\- Je suis venu de te demander une faveur concernant la parure du pharaon répondit Alec en pointant le collier qu'elle était en train de faire

Elle l'écouta ce qu'il voulait en lui demandant son avis en même temps, elle le confectionna avec Alec. Au beau milieu de la nuit l'oméga se réveilla ayant faim, il se redressa et toucha l'épaule de son Alpha. Il se réveilla en passant sa main sur son visage,

\- Cinta demanda Magnus

\- Mon poisson fumé et ma purée d'avocat avec du miel répondit Alec

Il se leva le sommeil dans les yeux et se rendit dans la cuisine, il retourna avec la nourriture de son oméga. Il commença à le manger, il se lécha les lèvres avant de chevaucher son amant. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en le regardant,

\- Sayang interpella Magnus en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

\- J'ai envie de toi maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi après avoir mangé ma nourriture j'ai toujours envie de faire l'amour rougit Alec

Il grimaça à l'haleine de son amant, il essaya de reculer assez loin mais celui-ci insistait pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'en prie va te brosser les dents ensuite je te ferrai l'amour proposa Magnus

\- Oh rougit Alec

Il se leva et alla se brosser les dents avant de se faufiler rapidement dans le lit pour se laisser étreindre par son Alpha, il ronronna en attendant que le nœud se défasse. Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou avant de se basculer après que son nœud se soit défait, il souffla quand l'oméga le chevaucha encore une fois.

\- Tu me veux encore Cinta gloussa Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais j'ai trop envie, j'ai trop soif de ton nœud Alpha souffla Alec en stimulant le gland de son amant

Le pharaon souffla de convoitise et se redressa avant de l'embrasser pour lui faire l'amour plusieurs fois durant toute la nuit, le lendemain l'oméga se réveilla en s'étirant ce qu'il pouvait en caressant avec amour son ventre arrondit.

\- Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormit salua Alec

Magnus se réveilla à son tour sous les rayons du soleil, il passa la main sur son visage et s'étira à son tour en faisant craquer ses membres endoloris d'avoir honorer son époux presque toute la nuit. Il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec en souriant

Le pharaon se pencha vers son ventre arrondit et l'embrassa ce qui fit glousser son amant,

\- Bonjour mon petit chiot salua Magnus en déposant des baisers-papillons sur le ventre arrondit

Ils se levèrent pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, l'oméga se rendit dans le jardin intérieur pour arroser son rosier et se détendre sous son kiosque. Tous vinrent le rejoindre sous le kiosque,

\- Ça sent l'odeur de la rose souffla Isabelle

\- C'est un fabuleux cadeau que Magnus t'a offert sourit Clary

\- Je sais Lotus rose, j'adore me reposer sous le kiosque et sentir l'odeur de la rose. Si c'était possible, je voudrais bien que mon bébé respire l'odeur de la rose en premier souhaita Alec

Il sentira quelque chose de bon pour l'accueillir dans ce monde, c'est vrai que ce serait bien ah au fait vous avez décidé les prénoms de votre enfant questionna Simon en remontant ses lunettes

\- Non pas encore mais j'ai quelques noms en têtes et je parie qu'Alpha aussi, mais j'ai hâte de tenir mon bébé dans mes bras souhaita Alec

Jace le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front fraternel, il posa la tête dans le cou de son frère. Les autres sourirent en les regardant, au bout d'un moment il se leva et alla au campement pour faire ses travaux quotidiens. Le noiraud avait remarqué l'absence de Maia,

\- Je me demande où est Maia se questionna Alec

\- Eh bien d'après ce que j'ai entendu dans la cuisine par Méliorn, Maia est partis faire une mission pour sa majesté répondit Simon

\- Ah bon, je ne savais pas s'étonna Clary

\- Ça doit une mission important conclu Isabelle

Son frère hocha la tête mais resta curieux de la mission, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour trouver Magnus pencher sur les parchemins avec Ragnor. Ce dernier leva la tête pour trouver sa reine,

\- Votre altesse salua Ragnor en s'inclinant devant lui en montrant sa nuque par soumission

\- Ragnor salua Alec

Le conseiller les laissa seul dans la bibliothèque, le pharaon se redressa et prit son époux dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant se baisser pour être à la hauteur de son ventre arrondit et fit un baiser dessus. Il se redressa et le fit s'asseoir parmi les coussins,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas Sayang ? Tout va bien s'inquiéta agnus

\- Ça va je te rassure, juste je suis curieux de l'absence de Maia c'est tout. Simmi m'a dit qu'elle était partie à une mission que tu la envoyé faire et je voudrais savoir ce que c'était comme mission questionna Alec

Magnus sourit devant la curiosité de son amant, il tira vers lui pour l'enlacer encore une fois.

\- C'est une mission top secret mais tu comprendras quand elle rentrera déclara Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils et accepta la déclaration de son amant et posa sa tête sur son torse pour profiter du moment, il ferma les yeux en sentant l'odeur de son Alpha. Le soir même il était en train de dormir quand il sentit un mouvement dans son ventre, il haleta de surprise et se redressa avant de recevoir un coup de pied. Il sourit béat de savoir que son bébé était en train de bouger dans son ventre, il gloussa légèrement et regarda son époux en train de dormir. Il lui prit la main et le mit sur son ventre là où son bébé était en train de lui donner des coups de pieds, le pharaon se réveilla en sentant quelque chose contre sa paume de main. Il se redressa encore en sommeil avant de se réveillé définitivement en voyant où sa main était, il se mit à sourire en ressentant le coup de pied.

\- C'est les coups de pieds de notre bébé questionna Magnus

Alec hocha la tête en souriant, il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se mettre prés de son ventre et l'embrassa en faisant des baisers-papillons dessus.

\- Hé mon petit chiot, tu es réveillé pour nous dire coucou. Papa t'aime mon trésor, dis à papa que tu l'aimes en me donnant un petit coup de pied gloussa Magnus en caressant le ventre

Une petite paume de main effleura sa main ce qui le rendit encore plus heureux, sa joie se reflétait sur son odeur ce qui fit ronronner l'oméga. Ils passèrent toute la nuit à sentir leur bébé bouger, Magnus ne voulait pas se séparer du ventre arrondit de son amant. Ils s'endormirent ainsi vers le début du matin, quand Raphaël et Luke virent les voir Alec était déjà réveillé ayant sentit son bébé bouger. Ils s'inclinèrent à lui en montrant leur nuque,

\- Votre altesse salua le duo

Le pharaon s'est endormit assez tard, laisse-le se reposer un moment et ensuite il viendra gérer le peuple déclara Alec

\- Je comprends votre altesse, on prend tout en charge rassura Luke

Ils sortirent de la pièce, au même moment Magnus se réveilla de son sommeil. Il regarda son amant avec amour et caressa son visage,

\- Bonjour Sayang salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec à son tour

Il embrassa son ventre arrondit, un coup de pied vint lui répondre ce qui fit sourire les parents.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon petit chiot salua Magnus

\- Luke et Raphaël sont venu pour te signaler les réunions avec le surintendant, comme tu dormais je leur ai dit de te laisser te reposer pour ainsi avoir la tête sur les épaules décréta Alec

\- Tu as bien fait car je n'avais pas eu le temps de me reposer maintenant je suis bien reposer, as-tu prit ton petit déjeuner questionna Magnus en se levant

\- Oui, Simmi est venu m'apporter un plateau de repas pour que je mange, il en reste encore pour toi répondit Alec

Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il prit son bain avec son oméga. Il savonna son époux qui ronronna quand il frotta sur son ventre, ils s'habillèrent avant de sortir. Alec retrouva Clary et les autres qui étaient amusés de le voir se lever tard,

\- On dirait que Magnus t'a beaucoup gâter hier soir gloussa Clary d'une voix taquine

\- Oh que non Lotus rose, donne-moi ta main demanda Alec en tendant la sienne

Elle lui prit sa main et il la posa sur le ventre arrondit, une petite main effleura celle de Clary qui haleta de surprise.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Clary interrogea Jace

\- Allie haleta Clary en le regardant

\- Oui c'est que tu es en train de penser, c'est mon bébé qui bouge sourit Alec en sentant les coups de pieds

\- Quoi, je veux sentir aussi s'écria Isabelle

Elle mit sa main à la place de celle de Clary et haleta à son tour devant le coup de pied, Jace et Simon sourirent de joie ayant sentit eux aussi les coups de pieds.

\- Bon sang mon neveu donne des coups de pieds incroyables s'exclama Jace de joie

\- Toute la nuit Alpha a caressé mon ventre pour le sentir bouger tout en parlant avec lui avoua Alec en souriant

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui gloussa Clary

Il riait au gloussement de sa sœur de cœur, une servante interpella Alec au sujet de Tessa. Il partit la voir, elle avait finis le bijou dont ils avaient parlé tout les deux. Plusieurs jours plus tard Magnus emmena Alec dans le palais secondaire, il l'emmena dans le jardin intérieur pour voir quelque chose de volumineux caché par un voile.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as emmené dans le jardin intérieur questionna Alec

\- Pour te faire montrer ceci indiqua Magnus en faisant signe à un servant d'enlever un voile

Alec haleta de surprise en voyant une statue, la statue était à son effigie avec des ailes semblables à un oiseau. La statue portait un bébé dans les bras qui le protégeait avec ses ailes, il était bouche-bée en s'approchant vers la statue. Il caressa les traits du bébé qu'avait imaginé Magnus pour leur enfant, il se retourna les larmes aux yeux vers son époux. Il se jeta dans ses bras,

\- Elle est tellement belle, merci pour ce cadeau merveilleux remercia Alec

\- De rien mon amour, je voulais te faire plaisir en plus je voulais garder une image éternelle de toi dans ce jardin parmi les fleurs que tu aimes tant sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, ils rentrèrent au palais quand le noiraud l'entraîna dans leur chambre à son tour. Il prit un plateau où il avait mis un voile dessus, le pharaon haussa les sourcils en voyant le plateau. Le jeune homme le lui tendit en rougissant,

\- C'est pour toi révéla Alec

Il enleva le voile qui recouvrait le plateau et retient son souffle en voyant la parure, il le prit en voyant le nom gravé de son oméga. Il capta son odeur si perceptible, il vit une petit trappe pour trouver ses cheveux à l'intérieur.

\- Pour que je sois éternellement avec toi partout où tu seras rougit Alec en se triturant les mains

Il mit la main sur son ventre en sentant son bébé bouger en lui, le souverain le regarda avec amour et s'approcha de lui en lui caressant le visage avec amour.

\- Elle est très belle cette parure mon amour, je la mettrai quand je partirai en guerre car tu seras avec moi sur les champs de bataille avec l'épée que tu m'as offert et maintenant ce collier. Je t'aime tellement cinta confia Magnus

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de l'entraîner sur le lit après l'avoir portée dans ses bras, il déposa des baisers sur sa mâchoire et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou, il lécha le téton du bout de sa langue, Alec hurla de plaisir en sentant sa langue. Il le téta ce qui le fit tressaillir de plaisir, il pinça légèrement l'autre téton avant de le taquiner à son tour en écoutant les gémissements de plaisir de son amant. Il lui enleva ses vêtements, il caressa son ventre arrondit et sentit un coup de pied ce qui fit rire et glousser Alec. Il descendit encore une fois ses lèvres vers son membre qui était bien réveillé, il prit son érection en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il lécha le gland sur toute sa longueur et joua avec ses testicules, le souverain se mit à gronder en sentant le lubrifiant s'écouler entre ses cuisses. Il prit son gland dans sa gorge en creusant sa joue, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en tirant sur ses cheveux. Magnus grondait de plaisir et continua lécher le gland avant de le relâcher, il souleva doucement ses hanches pour s'abreuver de son nectar préféré. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de lui pour avoir encore plus de son miel, il ronronna en le sentant sur sa langue. Il se lécha les lèvres et glissa un doigt dans l'antre chaud de son amant, il rajouta deux autres doigts en regardant son époux se tortiller sur le lit sous le plaisir. Il retira ses doigt en lui avant de le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde, l'oméga gémit de satisfaction et de plaisir. Le pharaon commença à bouger ses hanches ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, son amant ramena un de ses genoux vers son épaule pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Alec couina de plaisir en le sentant buter sur son faisceau de nerf, il rejeta sa tête en arrière. L'Alpha se retira complètement ce qui le fit protester, il sourit à son gémissement de protestation. Il le mit sur le côté avant de le pénétrer de nouveau, il l'embrassa dans le cou en remontant vers ses oreilles, l'oméga se cambra de plaisir en le sentant bouger de nouveau en lui. Il rejeta sa tête sur son épaule ce qui le fit sourire, Magnus accéléra ses coups de reins en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Alec n'en pouvant plus et se mit à jouir, le pharaon étouffa un grondement de jouissance en sentant son nœud se former à l'intérieur de son amant. Il le poussa sur la prostate d'Alec, ce dernier couina de plaisir en sentant le nœud de son amant se frotter délicieusement sur son paquet de nerfs. Ils se reposaient en attendant que le nœud se défasse,

\- Je t'aime Alpha confessa Alec en tournant la tête vers lui

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

Après que son nœud se soit défait, il se bascula sur le lit en soufflant. Alec le chevaucha encore une fois en se mettant sur ses genoux,

\- Encore Cinta gloussa Magnus

\- Oui, j'en veux encore répondit Alec en stimulant son sexe

Il le fit pénétrer en lui en rejetant sa tête, il bougea sur l'érection de son Alpha en faisant rebondir son ventre arrondit. Le pharaon se lécha les lèvres en voyant la scène, il se redressa et taquina le téton en le tétant, l'oméga plaqua son amant sur son téton en tirant sur ses cheveux ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. L'Alpha le fit basculer doucement sur le lit et bougea brutalement en lui en changeant de rythme, il cria de plaisir sous les assauts de son Alpha. L'ornière de Magnus s'est subitement déclenchée en laissant l'Alpha en prenant le contrôle en lui, il bougea bestialement en lui ce qui le fit jouir encore une fois. Son sperme se répandit sur son ventre dans des jets blancs, il sanglota de plaisir en sentant encore son amant bouger en lui. Ce dernier poussa un râle animale en se déversant en lui, son nœud se forma en lui avant de le pousser dans le faisceau de nerf de son amant. Il tomba sur lui,

\- Alpha interpella Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Tu vas bien, je ne t'ai pas blessé ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je suis tombé en ornière s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je vais bien et le bébé aussi rassura Alec en lui caressant le visage

Il souffla de soulagement avant de se retirer de lui après que son nœud soit défait, il lécha le sperme sur le ventre arrondit de son oméga. Il ronronna en sentant son goût, il l'embrassa légèrement.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le cadeau de Jocelyn et l'exaspération de Jace. Bisous glacées. **


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre **

**LolliOta: Dans cinq chapitre tu auras ta réponse XD **

**Lavigne 126: ARh pas d'idée ce soir mais je fais comment moi XD pour la peine je vais mettre un chapitre où Alec quitte Magnus pour devenir prêtre XD Non je déconne allez demain peut-être ton cerveau va se remettre en marche comme c'est un chapitre très chaud ultra hot qui est en rraport avec les hormones d'Alec **

**Alec Barton: Super nous aurons de la neige demain soir comme c'est un chapitre super ultra hot " Satan se laissait couler pendant les chiens aillent le chercher et le ramene à la surfaceet fit des gargouillis" C'est la Maaf que je préfère c'est la Maaf "On voit l'âme de Satan sortir de sa bouche pour les maudire" Je croyais que satan n'avait pas d'âme XD Allez un chapitre très super chaud demain soir**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec souffla avec difficultés pour se redresser ayant un mal aux dos, Magnus commença à masser légèrement son mal de dos ce qui le soulagea. Il était épuisé par le simple petit effort qu'il venait de faire, il se rallongea doucement parmi les coussins doux que son Alpha avait mis pour lui. Celui-ci se redressa à son tour et se mit sur ses jambes et caressa le ventre arrondit de son époux, des coups de pieds lui rendirent à ses caresses. Alec gloussa en fermant les yeux à mis clos devant l'interaction entre son bébé et son époux, il sourit avant de s'endormir de nouveau. L'Alpha se leva doucement et l'embrassa sur le ventre, il alla se préparer pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Il prit le petit déjeuner, Simon ayant vu son pharaon manger seul il emmena un plateau de repas pour son meilleur ami dans la chambre. Clary l'accompagna avec Isabelle, Jace resta en retrait ne pouvant pas entrer dans la chambre de l'Alpha. Alec se réveilla en baillant, il avait énormément faim et commença à manger pendant que les filles mettaient leurs mains sur son ventre. Il sourit à ça, les filles s'extasiaient devant les coups de pied du bébé. Après avoir mangé il avait encore faim et Simon sourit pour aller chercher encore une fois un plateau de repas pour lui, Jace était à la porte et salua son frère qui lui fit signe. Alec était à présent à cinq mois de grossesse, il était souvent épuisé alors qu'il passait la moitié du temps dans la chambre à se reposer. Il avait un peu de mal à s'endormir parfois à cause de ses douleurs lombaires et ses jambes qui étaient lourdes, Magnus était ravi de voir le ventre rond de son amant. Son loup intérieur grognait de fierté en voyant le ventre rond de son oméga signe qu'il avait bien imprégner son oméga, ils comptaient les jours qui les séparaient de l'accouchement d'Alec. Ils étaient pressés de voir la frimousse de leur bébé, Jocelyn et Catarina passaient souvent avec Madzie voir Alec dans la chambre quand celui-ci était alité dans le lit. La petite fille passait ses journées à écouter les histoires du noiraud, sa mère avait auscultée Alec et lui avait donné plusieurs remède pour soulager ses douleurs lombaires et sa sensation de jambes lourdes. Clary vit son meilleur ami épuisé

\- Tes douleurs lombaires te lancent encore questionna Clary

\- Oui, ils me font mal quand je me redresse un peu mais ça va rassura Alec

\- En tout cas tu avais sacrément faim et que tu as tout finis constata Simon

Il rougit en réalisant que depuis sa grossesse, il mangeait beaucoup comme à présent il mangeait pour deux.

\- J'ai tout le temps faim, en plus je me dépense avec l'Alpha rougit Alec en caressant son ventre rond

\- Les filles sourirent amusées alors que son meilleur ami toussait légèrement, Jace riait légèrement à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme ayant marre de voir son frère à la porte,

\- Jace, tu peux entrer invita Alec

\- Je voudrais Alec mais je ne peux pas entrer dans la chambre de l'Alpha avertis Jace à la porte

\- C'est moi qui t'invite, en plus tu es mon frère. Alpha comprendra que j'avais besoin de toi à mes côtés souligna Alec

\- Alec, je te répète que je ne peux pas refusa Jace

\- S'il te plaît supplia Alec les larmes aux yeux

Le blond souffla de culpabilité en voyant les larmes aux yeux de son frère, il entra et s'assit au pied du lit prés de lui. Il lui prit la main en l'embrassant dessus, il garda la main dans la sienne.

\- J'aime quand tu es prêt de moi révéla Alec en serrant sa main

\- Alors je serrai toujours là pour toi, je ne te quitterais pas promis Jace

Alec ferma les yeux en sentant l'odeur de son frère ce qui l'apaisa un peu, il sourit apaisé ce que remarqua tout le monde. Plus tard ils décidèrent de l'emmener dans le jardin extérieur pour qu'il sorte un peu de la chambre, Jace porta son frère dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il marche et qu'il soit épuisé. Les filles et Simon aménagèrent des tas de coussins pour soulager son dos, il le posa parmi les coussins ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Alors tu es bien installé demanda Jace

\- Oui, heureusement que tu m'as porté parce que je serai essoufflé par la marche souffla Alec

Le blond l'embrassa sur le front,

\- ALLIE cria Madzie en entrant dans la pièce

\- Hibiscus sourit Alec en écartant les bras pour l'accueillir

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front. Il lui prit sa main et la mit sur son ventre, elle resta émerveillée par les coups du pied du bébé. Elle gloussa avant de mettre sa tête sur le ventre rond d'Alec,

\- Le bébé bouge beaucoup, es ce que ça te fait mal questionna Madzie

\- Pas du tout en plus c'est toujours bien quand il bouge sourit Alec

\- J'aimerais bien que le ventre de maman devienne comme le tien souhaita Madzie

Tous eurent un sourire narquois devant le souhait de la petite fille, elle passa du temps avec eux quand Catarina vint la chercher. La beta vit leur sourire narquois, elle leva un sourcil en les regardant.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Est-ce que Madzie a fait quelque chose de mal questionna Catarina

\- Bien sûr que non juste tu dis à maman ce que tu à dit à tout le monde proposa Clary

Madzie hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa mère timidement,

\- Je voudrais que ton ventre soit comme Allie, en fait je veux un petit frère ou une petite sœur demanda Madzie

La beta soupira discrètement devant la demande de sa fille et fusilla les autres qui se retenaient de rire, elles s'en allèrent et la jeune femme promit une dure discussion entre son mari et sa fille. Clary mit sa tête sur la jambe de Jace en souriant,

\- Ce serait bien qu'ils donnent à Madzie un petit frère ou une petite sœur décréta Clary

\- C'est à eux de décidé et puis en ce moment c'est Alec qui attends un beau bébé dans son ventre n'est ce pas ? Tu es beau gloussa Isabelle en touchant le ventre de son frère

Alec mit la main sur la sienne en souriant, ils allèrent dans l'appartement pour commencer leur cours. Jocelyn leur appris une nouvelle chanson en fredonnant la musique,

\- Allez vous deux commença Jocelyn en jouant la lyre

_\- Living with a broken heart__. __Never meant to do you harm__? __Don't ever wanna see you cry, again__. __And everybody hurts sometimes__. __I never meant to do you wrong__. __I know you're gonna be just fine__. __J'ai prié pour nous tard le soir__. __Tu m'as tourné le dos plus d'une fois__. __Personne ne t'aimera comme moi__. __Personne ne t'aimera comme moi__. __Maintenant faut me laisser m'en aller__. __Faut me laisser__. __T'es condamnée__. __Tu m'as délaissé__. __Depuis tant d'années__. __Mais sache que personne ne t'aimera comme moi__. __Maintenant faut me laisser m'en aller__. __Faut me laisser__. __T'es condamnée__. __Tu m'as délaissé__. __Depuis tant d'années__. __Mais sache que personne ne t'aimera comme moi__. __Living with a broken heart__. __Never meant to do you harm__? __Don't ever wanna see you cry, again__. __And everybody hurts sometimes__. __I never meant to do you wrong__. __I know you're gonna be just fine__. __J'avais des problèmes, tu t'en foutais__. __Des problèmes de riches, on m'a vu manger seul au Fouquet's__. __Pour toi j'aurai tout fait, je me serai laisser étouffer_chanta le duo **(1)**

Jocelyn termina les dernières notes de musique ce qui les fit sourire, Clary avait la tête sur l'épaule d'Alec en chantant les dernières paroles de la chanson. La rousse après avoir chanté mit ses bracelets de chevilles, Isabelle eut une idée en la voyant les mettre.

\- Dis est ce que je peux danser avec Clary à la place d'Alec en plus j'ai déjà vu leurs danses à tout les deux proposa Isabelle

\- C'est vrai en plus j'ai une danse parfaite pour vous deux accepta Jocelyn

Isabelle mit les bracelets de chevilles de son frère, elles se mirent en place. Clary se promenait avant de toucher les épaules d'Isabelle avant de commencer à bouger leurs hanches au rythme de la musique, elles firent des gestes gracieusement. Elles tournaient sur elles-mêmes avant de tinter leurs bracelets de chevilles, Clary fit tourner Isabelle qui sourit et fit la même chose. La rousse se mit à genoux devant elle avant de se lever pour refaire les gestes, elles s'assirent en même temps en bougeant ses hanches en remontant lentement. Isabelle passa derrière Clary en lui touchant les épaules ce qui la fit rougir doucement avant de se tourner sur elles-mêmes, elles refirent les mêmes gestes. Le rythme de la musique changea ce qui les firent danser rapidement, elles bougèrent de plus en plus rapidement avant de tourner sur elles-mêmes en levant les bras en l'air avant de s'agenouiller tout en faisant un pose de danse. Alec et les garçons avec Jocelyn applaudirent à leurs performances,

\- Vraiment vous deux, c'était spectaculaire toutes les deux, on dirait que vous êtes semblables constata Alec en tapant des mains

\- Eh bien je pense que c'est à force de te regarder peut-être rougit Isabelle

En tout cas tu étais merveilleuse ma chérie sourit Simon encore éblouie par la jeune brune

\- Peut-être que je vais demander à sa majesté pour que vous fassiez une performance toutes les deux gloussa Jocelyn

\- Je suis désolée mais danser en public très peu pour moi grimaça Isabelle

\- D'accord maintenant à toi de chanter mon petit cœur sourit Jocelyn en se tournant vers Alec

Il sourit et commença à jouer de la lyre en sentant son bébé lui donner des coups de pieds, Il s'arrêta en mettant une main sur son ventre. Jocelyn prit la lyre et joua à sa place

_\- It's so dark it's so cold__. __No hate, no tears, no time for us, nobody else__. __Just me & you__. __Ah, it's so sad, it's so deep__. __In silence, on the wave, in the light__. __Gently dancing, with me__. __When the sunlight, came into my room__. __Forget about the time for crying__. __I don't have to weep day & night no more__. __Oh what a beautiful night__. __Save me from shadow in my side, oh my blue moon__. __It's the first time to meet somebody like you__. __In my lifetime__. __You are my blue moon__. __Oh, you are my blue moon__. __You make me smile and make me laugh__. __I know you are my little angel__. __When you kiss me I know this is color of love__. __I want to be the air for you__. __I want to be tears of you__. __I will wipe away your tears__. __If you feel alone__. __Oh what a beautiful night__. __Save me from shadow in my side, oh my blue moon__. __It's the first time to meet somebody like you__. __In my lifetime__. __You are my blue moon__. __Oh, you are my blue moon__. __Promise me, if I get lost on my way and don't__. __Know where to go__. __Show me the way, show me the truth, and guard me__. __With your arms,_ forever chanta Alec en caressant son ventre **(2)**

\- C'était joli comme chanson frangin sourit Isabelle

\- J'étais en train de penser à mon bébé en la chantant sourit Alec en caressant son ventre avec amour

Jocelyn le regarda avec amour, elle pensa à quelque chose. Elle sourit avant de les regarder partir vers le jardin extérieur, Alec fut porté par Jace pour ne pas qu'il marche. Ce dernier préféra marcher un peu pour aller dans le jardin extérieur, il arrosa son rosier en frottant son ventre. Il alla s'asseoir sous le kiosque pour sentir l'odeur des roses. Magnus le rejoins et profita avec lui de l'odeur des roses en le prenant dans ses bras, il lui caressa ses cheveux d'une main et l'autre main avait la main sur son ventre.

\- Tu as été sage avec maman questionna Magnus en caressant le ventre

\- Il ou elle n'arrêtait pas de me donner des coups de pieds toute la journée gloussa Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

L'Alpha sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, il s'abaissa vers le ventre et l'embrassa aussi.

\- Eh bien mon petit chiot, ce n'est pas bien d'embêter ta maman. Il faut toujours la protéger de tout, promets à papa de toujours protéger ta maman car il est très précieux pour tout les deux demanda Magnus

Alec essuya ses larmes en écoutant les paroles de Magnus, un coup de pied vint le frapper ce qui les fit sourire tout les deux. Le pharaon lui sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement, l'oméga passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant en sentant son désir pour lui. Le pharaon sentit l'odeur de pêche et de miel de son amant signe qu'il était excité, il rompit le baiser en le regardant avec luxure.

\- Je te rappelle que nous somme à la vue de tous rappela Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je m'en fiche tout ce que je veux c'est toi souffla Alec en rejetant sa tête en arrière

Ils firent l'amour malgré tout sous le kiosque, Raphaël et Luke étaient sur le point de rentrer dans le jardin intérieur pour appeler Magnus quand ils entendirent des gémissements de plaisir d'Alec et l'odeur de sexe. Ils refirent demi-tour rapidement pour les laisser,

\- Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait pour le sujet demanda Raphaël

\- On lui dira que sa majesté est occupé pour le moment toussa Luke mal à l'aise

Pendant ce temps Jocelyn se rendit dans un temple de la déesse Bastet, elle était en train de prier. Elle donna un collier représentant la déesse au prêtre, il alla prier devant la déesse en chantant des mantras avant de lui redonner.

\- Il faudra que vous donniez ce collier à la personne qui attends un enfant jusqu'à sa cérémonie prénatale, cette amulette va le protéger de tous mauvais œil et toutes mauvaises choses jusqu'à ce que la cérémonie prénatale lui donne une protection pour son bébé déclara le prêtre

\- Merci prêtre remercia Jocelyn en inclinant la tête

Elle rentra au palais et se rendit dans le jardin extérieur pour voir tout le monde réunis, Clary était en train de surveiller son petit frère et sa petite sœur qui étaient en train de jouer dans l'eau sous les regards des autres.

\- Maman, tu es rentré constata Clary

\- Oui, je reviens du temple. Mon petit cœur j'ai quelque chose pour toi décréta Jocelyn

Elle passa derrière son dos et lui mit l'amulette autour de son cou, Alec regarda l'amulette en haussant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est interrogea Alec

\- C'est une amulette de protection pour toi et le bébé, elle va te protégé contre les mauvais esprits et les mauvais œil pour le moment jusqu'à ta cérémonie prénatale expliqua Jocelyn

\- Ma cérémonie prénatale répéta Alec

\- C'est quoi la cérémonie prénatale interrogea Isabelle curieuse

\- La cérémonie prénatale est une cérémonie pour honorer la future naissance du bébé et lui donner des protections et que l'accouchement se passe bien, en générale toute la journée la personne enceinte sera choyé par beaucoup de monde expliqua Jocelyn

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait pour les jumeaux déduit Clary

\- Eh bien c'est parce que je l'avais déjà fait lorsque j'attendais Jonathan, la cérémonie ne se fait que lorsqu'on attend son premier enfant car pour les autres les protections sont toujours en place décrit Jocelyn

Ils hochèrent la tête en comprenant ce à quoi consistait la cérémonie prénatale,

\- Mais quand est ce que se fera ma cérémonie prénatale questionna Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Eh bien elle se fera lorsque tu auras sept mois de grossesse, elle se fait toujours le premier mois du dernier trimestre de grossesse. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu prendras un bain de lait parfumé et d'onguent avec du miel, tu seras habillé mais sans bijoux parce que toutes les femmes et les hommes omégas vont mettre des bijoux sur toi un par un pour la famille proche et de la pâte de curcuma pour les autres. Tes mains seront recouverts d'henné pour l'occasion commenta Jocelyn en prenant les mains d'Alec

L'oméga avait hâte d'être à sa cérémonie prénatale, le soir même il raconta ce que Jocelyn avait dit sur la cérémonie prénatale à son époux. Celui-ci avait une main sur son ventre et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Il ne reste qu'un mois avant que tu puisses avoir ta cérémonie prénatale prévient Magnus

\- Tu serais là pour la cérémonie demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Bien sûr mon amour, où veux-tu que j'aille alors que je suis le père du bébé sourit Magnus

Il rougit et l'embrassa passionnément, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa légèrement ce qui le fit grogner. Il le regarda avant de le faire s'allonger sur le lit pour l'embrasser tendrement, Alec s'endormit dans ses bras après avoir fait plusieurs fois l'amour. Magnus l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu confessa Magnus

Il se pencha vers son ventre arrondit et l'embrassa aussi

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot confia Magnus

Il s'endormit dans ses bras en respirant son odeur qui avait beaucoup changé, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla en frottant son ventre arrondit. Son bébé bougeait dans son ventre en l'empêchant de dormir, il le caressa doucement pour le faire se calmer. Il commença à avoir faim, il bougea son époux qui dormait profondément dans son sommeil.

\- Alexander bailla Magnus

\- Mon poisson fumé avec la purée d'avocat et du miel signala Alec

Le pharaon se leva et revient plus tard avec la nourriture pour lui, il le mangea avant de chevaucher son amant en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Sayang souffla Magnus

\- J'ai envie de toi maintenant révéla Alec

Il bailla avant de faire plusieurs fois l'amour à son amant, il s'endormit épuisé alors que son oméga ronronnait à côté de lui heureux. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en premier et caressa les cheveux de Magnus qui dormait encore, il se réveilla un quart d'heure après et se blottit contre son ventre pour sentir les coups de pieds de son bébé.

\- Tu es l'air épuisé, repose-toi je vais me charger de la cours aujourd'hui rassura Alec

\- D'accord bailla Magnus

Le noiraud se leva et alla faire audience à la place de son époux, Raphaël et Luke l'aidaient en le conseillant. Après la réunion il se rendit dans sa chambre épuisé et essoufflé d'avoir marché, il s'arrêta à une colonne de pierre. Il entra dans la chambre et s'écroula de fatigue prés de son époux qui s'était réveillé entre-temps, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement sur le front.

\- Endors-toi maintenant souffla Magnus

Plusieurs jours plus tard ils organisèrent un pique-nique dans le jardin intérieur comme c'était la période de la moisson, ils pleuvaient sans cesse sur l'Egypte. Magnus était appuyé contre l'arbre de leur amour pendant que Alec était semi à allongé sur lui, Catarina et Ragnor avec Madzie étaient présent avec Tessa et Jem avec leur fille Mina. Madzie et Mina étaient en train de jouer ensemble avec les fleurs tout en s'amusant avec Nora et Dylan, Jocelyn et Luke étaient en train de les surveiller. Clary avait la tête appuyé sur les jambes de Jace ce qui était le contraire de Simon et d'Isabelle,

\- Que c'est reposant tout ça souffla Isabelle en sentant la chaleur de la pièce réchauffée avec un soleil artificiel

\- C'est vrai j'aime me détendre un peu avec ma famille décréta Tessa en observant sa fille

\- Ce genre de chose qu'on dit que la vie mérite d'être vécu dans le bonheur et dans la joie déclara Magnus en caressant distraitement le ventre arrondit d'Alec

\- Vous avez raison votre majesté sourit Tessa

Ils discutaient tous ensemble, Jace ayant soif regarda la carafe d'eau et la carafe à vin. Il prit son verre pour se servir le vin quand Alec fronça les sourcils en le regardant,

\- Jonathan Christopher Lightwood, que crois-tu faire avec ce vin articula Alec en le regardant sévèrement

\- Je vais me servir du vin répondit Jace

\- Tu es encore trop jeune pour boire du vin alors tu vas prendre de l'eau ou du jus de fruit gronda Alec

\- Alec j'aurais 17 ans au mois de Janvier rappela Jace renfrogné

\- Malgré la tu as 16 ans alors tu es encore trop jeune pour boire du vin donc tu vas prendre de l'eau déclara Alec

Jace roula des yeux et avala une remarque désobligeant contre son frère, il prit la carafe de jus de fruit pour boire.

\- Satisfait ironisa Jace

\- Oui répondit Alec simplement

Tous étaient sidéré par la scène avant de sourire amusé en comprenant qu'Alec avait rejeté son instinct maternelle sur Jace, il bougea légèrement et caressa la joue du blond.

\- Tu as l'air pâle, tu manges bien j'espère demanda Alec inquiet

\- Alec, je sais m'occuper de moi alors c'est bon rassura Jace

\- Je ne crois pas, tu as l'air épuisé au vu des cernes sous tes yeux. Je pense que tu fais trop de travail, Izzy passe-moi le pain s'il te plait demanda Alec en tendant sa main

Isabelle gloussa et lui passa le pain pour le regarder faire un sandwich pour Jace, il le tendit à son frère qui leva les yeux exaspéré par le noiraud.

\- Allez mange un peu, tu as la peau sur les os décréta Alec

\- Alec soupira Jace

\- Eh bien Jace, on n'écoute pas ses parents taquina Magnus en souriant

Il avala encore une fois une remarque désobligeant à l'encontre du pharaon, Simon s'écroula de rire.

\- Dépêche-toi de manger ton repas Jace car tu devras faire la sieste après ton repas signala Simon

Il fusilla Simon du regard qui continua de rire avec tout le monde sauf Alec qui le regarda avec inquiétude,

\- Il a raison après avoir mangé ton sandwich, tu vas te reposer sur mes genoux décréta Alec

\- Alec, c'est bon je vais bien rassura Jace

L'oméga le regarda avec les larmes aux yeux ce qui le rendit coupable, il mangea son sandwich. Magnus sourit à l'instinct maternel de son époux, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu feras une mère formidable sourit Magnus en lui chuchotant dans son oreille

\- Et toi un père incroyable répondit Alec de la même manière

Magnus se tourna vers Jace qui avait terminé son repas, il sourit narquoisement en trouvant un moyen pour embêter son beau-frère.

\- Allez c'est l'heure de la sieste pour toi ricana Magnus

Le blond fusilla son beau-frère alors que son frère tapota son genou, il se déplaça et mit sa tête sur son genou.

\- Content demanda Jace avec une pointe de sarcasme

\- Endors-toi, je vais chanter la berceuse de maman. _A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec en lui caressant ses cheveux

Jace ne l'avouerai jamais mais il soupira d'aise en se sentant bien ainsi, tous riaient discrètement avant de se faire fusiller par Alec.

\- Taisez-vous, il a besoin de dormir gronda Alec

Le blond s'était endormit sur ses genoux, après sa sieste d'un quart d'heure il tourna la tête pour éviter les regards narquois de tous à part Alec.

\- Tu as l'air reposé maintenant sourit Alec satisfait

\- Mouais bouda Jace

\- Arrête de bouder soupira Alec

Magnus sourit encore plus en caressant le ventre arrondit,

\- Il faudrait que je mettes le berceau en osier pour que tu dormes dans notre chambre Jace, juste pour te surveiller nargua Magnus

\- Votre majesté s'il te plait râla Jace

\- Il a raison sur ce point, je pense que tu ne dors pas bien constata Alec

\- Je vais très bien Alec alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi rassura Jace

\- Oh allez Jace regarde comment Allie est inquiet pour toi taquina Clary

\- Minus rousse, sois gentil retourne dans ton trou de souris répliqua Jace

Clary rigola à l'insu de son compagnon, à partir de ce jour Alec était sur le dos de Jace.

* * *

**1: Comme moi de Shakira et Black M**

**2 : Blue Moon de Anna Tsuchiya **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un Alpha dépassé et la libido démesuré d'Alec. **


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Par contre Alec n'est pas si émotif dans ce chapitre XD C'est Magnus qui va endurer les caprices de son oméga littéralement **

**LolliOta : Devine qui sera dépassé dans ce chapitre, **

**Auriane 07: voila la suite XD**

**Alec Barton: "Hachi emmitouflé dans un manteau en fourrure en préparant un luge avec Alec sous les regards curieux de Satan" qu'est ce que vous avez encore réservé encore tout les deux je sens que vous allez faire quelque chose pour me briser " Hachi tourna la tête vers lui" Carglass répare Carglass remplace "Satan resta coi alors que Alec était mort de rire" Chapitre chaud trés chaud alors fais ta tempête de neige XD **

**Lavigne 126: Un sarcophage climatisé ou un congélateur te suffiraient parce que j'ai mis le paquet dans ce chapitre et si ce n'ets pas asse et bien il y a encore le chapitre 38, niark niark XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 36**_

Magnus tomba brusquement sur le sol ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur, il se leva et en se massant le dos. Il regarda son oméga qui le fusillait du regard, Alec était couché sur des tas de coussins pour soulager ses maux lombaires et ses jambes lourdes. Son gros ventre le gênait énormément, il soupira en comprenant ce qu'il voulait au vu que son époux avait perdu la patience de le réveiller en douceur. Il ramena sa nourriture et s'écroula prés de lui, après avoir mangé il se jeta sur son amant. Après avoir fait maintes fois l'amour il s'endormit repu et satisfait alors que l'Alpha fût épuisé, il s'endormit à son tour. Le lendemain il grimaça en replaçant Alec parmi les coussins pour soulager son dos, il plaça sa main sur le gros ventre et senti les coups de pieds que son bébé était en train de faire. Il sourit en déposant des baisers-papillons dessus, l'oméga se réveilla en grommelant. Il fit la moue et le pharaon le trouva adorable, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Il l'aida à se lever pour prendre son bain, il aimait le savonner surtout au niveau de son gros ventre pour sentir le bébé. Alec ronronna à son cou avant de se faire aider par son époux pour se rendre dans la salle du banquet pour prendre le petit déjeuner, il mangea pour deux ce qui fit sourire Jocelyn en le voyant depuis sa table. Alec alla dans l'appartement de Jocelyn, il regarda sa sœur et sa sœur de cœur en train de danser ensemble. Isabelle avait décidée de danser jusqu'à ce que Alec puisse reprendre la danse après son accouchement, elles terminèrent leurs danses sous les applaudissements des garçons et de Jocelyn. Alec avait à présent six mois de grossesse, il avait souvent mal au dos et aux jambes. Il avait des gaz et des envies d'uriner fréquemment, parfois il s'endormait assez mal quand le bébé ne voulait pas dormir et bougeait en lui. L'oméga avait perdu beaucoup de patience depuis le début du sixième mois et ce fut son Alpha qui trinquait à chaque fois, Jace évita sans cesse son frère qui le prenait pour un enfant. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas l'éviter car Alec avait trouvé la parade en faisant semblant de pleurer pour qu'il reste avec lui, il céda à tous les caprices de son frère aîné. Il n'avouera jamais même sous la torture qu'il était heureux qu'Alec soit aussi maternel avec lui, il lui avait manqué durant toutes ses années de séparation. Alec était assis parmi les coussins en regardant le Nil,

\- Bon sang j'ai hâte d'être au mois prochain pour assister à ta cérémonie prénatale s'empressa Isabelle en mettant la main sur le ventre rond de son frère

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être à ma cérémonie sourit Alec

Il réalisa quelque chose et s'arrêta de sourire, il caressa son ventre énorme.

\- J'aurai aimé que maman et papa soient là pour assister à ma cérémonie prénatale, en plus de mon mariage. Ils me manquent beaucoup même si je sais qu'ils sont en bonne santé renifla Alec

\- Alec, papa et maman seront toujours ravie de te voir heureux mais même s'ils sont loin. Ils sont avec nous ici indiqua Isabelle en lui montrant son cœur

Il essuya ses larmes et embrassa sa sœur sur le front, Jace arriva ayant terminé ses travaux quotidiens au campement. Alec l'examina de la tête aux pieds,

\- Tu as bien pris ton petit déjeuner questionna Alec

\- Oui, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner. Je suis juste fatigué rassura Jace

Il se mordit la langue en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, le noiraud tapota ses genoux pour qu'il puisse faire la sieste. Il roula des yeux en sachant d'avance que son frère n'allait pas le lâcher du tout, il mit sa tête sur son genou pour s'endormir sous les caresses d'Alec sur ses cheveux. Le noiraud lui chanta une berceuse ce qui le fit s'endormir, Clary sourit en les voyant tout les deux, l'oméga fit la moue en regardant les traits fatigués de Jace.

\- Je vais dire à Raphaël de ralentir un peu les entraînements de Jace décréta Alec avec inquiétude

\- Il va t'en vouloir si tu fais ça avertis Isabelle

\- Mais il a l'air épuisé en plus tu as vu ses joues, je pense qu'il ne mange pas beaucoup. Je vais aller inspecter la cuisine du campement pour voir si Jace mange convenable déclara Alec déterminé

Les filles et Simon sourirent amusés en comprenant que le noiraud se comportait comme une mère-poule envers son frère, après avoir passé un moment avec eux Alec se dirigea vers le campement. Tous les soldats s'inclinèrent devant leur reine en le voyant venir, Alec mit une main en dessous de son ventre rond et un autre derrière son dos.

\- Où est Raphaël interrogea Alec

\- Il est dans la tente, je vais vous y conduire votre altesse proposa le soldat

Il l'amena sous la tente, Raphaël qui avait la tête baissé en regardant les parchemins de gestion de l'armée leva la tête. Il s'inclina immédiatement devant sa reine,

\- Votre altesse que venez vous faire ici ? Vous devez vous reposer comme vous êtes enceinte signala Raphaël

\- Je voulais inspecter la cuisine pour voir si les soldats mangent convenablement répondit Alec

Le conseiller était incrédule devant la réponse de l'oméga, il hocha la tête en se rappelant que le pharaon lui avait dit qu'il avait l'instinct maternelle centré sur Jace. Il l'accompagna à la cuisine du campement avant de s'arrêter pour regarder Alec essoufflé,

\- Voulez-vous qu'on vous porte votre altesse proposa Raphaël

\- Je suis enceinte pas handicapé grommela Alec

Il leva les yeux et l'emmena dans la cuisine, il entra dans la cuisine. Bat était surpris de voir la reine dans la cuisine, ce dernier passa en revu avec une main tenant son gros ventre et un autre derrière son dos toute la cuisine. Il plissa le nez, il aida le cuisiner à préparer des repas assez riches pour les soldats. Il rentra au palais épuisé et alla s'écrouler dans le lit en sentant son bébé en train de lui donner des coups de pieds,

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser maman dormir pour une fois gronda Alec en caressant son ventre pour calmer son bébé

Il s'endormit sans se rendre compte, Magnus entra dans la chambre pour le voir endormit. Il s'allongea prés de lui pour caresser son ventre, il s'endormit à son tour. Plus tard Alec se réveilla et essaya de se redresser pour se lever pour aller au toilette, il resta bloqué dans sa position par son gros ventre.

\- Alpha réveilla Alec

Magnus ne se réveillait pas de son sommeil, il soupira gêné surtout de son envie d'aller faire pipi. Il rétracta sa jambe et donna violemment un coup de pied dans le dos de son époux, celui-ci se fit valdinguer par terre ce qui le fit se réveillé brutalement.

\- Sayang demanda Magnus en frottant son dos

\- Depuis un moment j'essaye de te faire réveiller et tu ne répondais pas, est ce que tu vas m'aider à me lever gronda Alec

\- Excuse-moi mon amour s'excusa Magnus

Il l'aida à se lever pour qu'il aille soulager sa vessie, plus tard le pharaon se recoucha et le vit traverser devant le miroir et se regarder sous toutes les coutures. Il trouva des vergetures sur son gros ventre, il se sentit déprimé en voyant qu'il était un horreur étant gros dans le miroir. L'Alpha sentit l'odeur du citron sur son oméga, il vint prés de lui en le prenant dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant dans son cou.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as mon amour questionna Magnus en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou

\- Comment tu peux m'aimer alors que je ressemble à un gros hippopotame, en plus mes mamelons ont l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser en plus ils me font hyper mal. Je marche comme un canard, je suis toujours essoufflé. Je suis un désastre, je suis sûr que tu regrettes de m'avoir épousé pleura Alec

Magnus le fit se retourner vers lui et l'embrassa sensuellement, il lui caressa le visage avec amour.

\- Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit lorsqu'ici même tu étais en train de te regarder en rêvant que tu étais enceinte pour ensuite me dire les défauts de la grossesse, tu t'en souviens. Rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit ensuite ? Tu te souviens de mes mots, si tu ne te souviens pas alors je vais te le faire rappeler. Je t'avais dit que tes symptômes de grossesse m'excitaient car le fait de te voir ainsi me fait vibrer de plaisir, je lutte chaque jour pour ne pas tomber en ornière à tes côtés tellement tu me fais de l'effet. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour là maintenant et c'est ce que je vais faire susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il le porta ce qui le fit protester doucement, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il l'embrassa sur tout le visage, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et le marqua de suçons et des morsures taquins. Il lécha doucement sa peau comme si il le redécouvrait pour la première fois, il arriva vers le téton d'Alec et le prit en bouche pour le suçoter. L'oméga cria de plaisir devant la stimulation, comme si le fait que son amant taquinait ses mamelons le soulageait de la tension. Il plaqua encore plus sa tête sur son téton, le pharaon pinça légèrement l'autre téton avant de lui donner son attention à son tour. L'odeur de pêche et de miel avec une touche de fraise de bois se fit sentir par l'Alpha qui grognait de plaisir en sentant l'odeur excité de son amant, il délaissa les mamelons pour descendre vers le sud après avoir enlevé ses vêtements et déposa plusieurs baiser-papillons dessus le ventre rond. Il lécha tout le gland d'un grand coup de langue avant de le prendre en bouche, il l'aspira ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il le prit dans sa gorge en léchant le gland, il relâcha l'érection d'Alec pour jouer un peu avec ses testicules. Il les embrassa les deux et suçota dessus, il souleva les hanches légèrement où s'écoulait à flots le lubrifiant d'Alec qui se répandait sur le lit. Il glissa sa langue dessus et commença à s'abreuver comme un assoiffé, il inséra sa langue à l'intérieur pour s'abreuver encore plus. L'oméga hurla de plaisir en serrant les draps, il sentit les doigts de son amant en lui pour les faire glisser. Magnus bougea ses doigts en lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, il retira ses doigts et les lécha avec ravissement. Il le pénétra en douceur avant de commencer à entamer des coups avec ses hanches en lui, Alec l'agrippa par le bras en bougeant ses hanches aussi. L'Alpha l'embrassa avant de se faire basculer sur le lit pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher, le noiraud rebondit avec indécent sur l'érection de son Alpha. Ce dernier le tenait par les hanches et le regarda bouger en rejetant sa tête en arrière, Alec n'en pouvant plus se déversa sur lui en se cambrant. Magnus le fit s'allonger pour continuer d'entamer ses coups de reins, il enfonça son nœud en lui juste prés de son faisceau de nerf. Son amant sanglota de plaisir en sentant le nœud de son Alpha se glisser sur son faisceau de nerf, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. L'asiatique l'embrassa sur l'épaule doucement en frottant son dos humide,

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Alpha répondit Alec en l'embrassant de nouveau

Après que le nœud se soit défait, ils refirent l'amour maintes fois jusqu'à ce que l'oméga soit rassasié et s'endormit en ronronnant sur les draps de son Alpha. Magnus se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de se lever pour aller faire l'audience, Luke et Raphaël étaient en train de gérer en son absence. Les deux conseillers virent son air épuisé,

\- Son altesse la reine conclue Raphaël en levant un sourcil

\- Oui répondit Magnus en s'asseyant sur son trône

\- A ce stade c'est là qu'il est difficile de résister au sexe, quand Jocelyn était enceint des jumeaux c'était tous les soirs qu'on faisait l'amour car elle était devenu insatiable par les hormones raconta Luke

\- D'ailleurs je venais tous juste de le consoler car il se trouvait gros et laid alors que pour moi il est magnifique sourit Magnus en pensant au corps de son amant

\- C'est vrai que la grossesse rends une personne que ce soit un homme oméga ou une femme magnifique renchérit Luke en se remémorant la beauté de Jocelyn lors de sa grossesse

Magnus sourit devant le regard nostalgique de son conseiller, Luke sourit encore plus en pensant à la naissance des jumeaux.

\- Mais encore plus quand vous tenez dans vos bras votre enfant pour la première fois, c'est un sentiment indescriptible. Tu as l'impression que plusieurs pensées te traversent que tu ne sais pas quoi penser en regardant ce petit être dans tes bras relata Luke

\- Tu as raison Luke, le meilleur moment sera quand je tiendrai mon bébé dans mes bras déclara Magnus en rêvant de son futur bébé

Le soir même il caressa le ventre rond d'Alec, il sentait le bébé en train de bouger. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confia Magnus

Il se pencha vers son gros ventre et l'embrassa aussi,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot confessa Magnus

Il prit son oméga dans ses bras en respirant son odeur avant de s'endormir, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en gémissant et se blottit encore plus dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, il passa la main sur son visage et vit le ronronnement d'Alec qui se blottissait dans sa chaleur. Il rigola légèrement avant de l'embrasser sur le front,

\- Il faut qu'on aille manger mon chéri prévient Magnus

\- Non je ne veux pas me lever et je veux que tu restes avec moi dans le lit tout la journée signala Alec en le regardant

\- Il faut juste qu'on prenne notre petit déjeuner répondit Magnus en caressant son visage

Alec refusa catégoriquement de se lever pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, le pharaon réussit à négocier avec lui qu'il puisse se lever et faire venir le petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent avant de passer la journée ensemble, ils étaient sous le kiosque quand Luke vint avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Que se passe t-il interrogea Magnus

\- Désolé de vous déranger mais est ce que tu peux venir ? Il y a des groupes de voyageur itinérant qui demandent asile au sein du royaume informa Luke

\- J'arrive souffla Magnus

\- Tu m'as promis que tu resteras avec moi tout la journée rappela Alec enfantin

\- Je vais les accueillir avant de revenir vite sayang promit Magnus

\- Vas y, laisse-moi seul derrière avec ton enfant. Tu commences à t'éloigner de moi déjà pleura Alec en tenant son gros ventre

Magnus soupira longuement et se tourna vers son conseiller,

\- Peux-tu nous laisser un moment demanda Magnus

\- Je t'attends à l'extérieur répondit Luke en sortant du jardin intérieur

Alec sanglota devant l'abandon de son Alpha, celui-ci essuya ses larmes et grogna en sentant l'odeur du citron et des larmes. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, il lécha ses larmes avant de le regarder.

\- J'ai envie te faire l'amour ici et maintenant susurra Magnus en le faisant allonger

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et commença à dévier ses baisers dans son cou, il marqua encore une fois dans son cou. Il prit son téton en bouche et le mordilla ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il le téta en bouche tout en pinçant son jumeau. Il passa à l'autre mamelon avant de descendre vers le sud, il déposa des baisers-papillons sur le ventre rond. Il arriva vers l'érection de son amant et le prit en bouche, il aspira en creusant sa joue. L'odeur de pêche et de miel avec une touche de fraise de bois d'Alec mélangé à celui des roses du kiosque fit perdre la tête à Magnus, il ne tarda pas bien longtemps sur le gland. Il souleva ses hanches pour glisser sa langue et boire le nectar qui s'écoulait, il jappa presque de joie et de plaisir. Il perdit le contrôle de lui-même et s'arrêta de s'abreuver pour le pénétrer immédiatement après être tombé dans une ornière, il bougea ses hanches bestialement. L'oméga couina sur la bestialité de son amant, il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il bougea ses hanches en même temps, l'Alpha bougea de plus en plus rapidement ses coups de reins en lui ce qui le fit jouir par des jets de sperme sur son ventre. Son amant poursuivit ses coups de reins avant de rugit en sentant la jouissance monter en lui, il poussa son nœud sur la perle de plaisir de son amant qui sanglota de plaisir. Il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé,

\- Alpha, je t'aime souffla Alec tremblant par son orgasme

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien s'inquiéta Magnus

Il répondit par des ronronnements ce qui le fit sourire, il attendit que son nœud soit défait pour se retirer. Alec posa ses mains sur les fesses de son amant pour le retenir,

\- Non, je veux encore ton nœud en moi Alpha susurra Alec

Il l'embrassa légèrement avant de se rhabiller, l'oméga fit la moue et regarda son Alpha partir avec son conseiller. Plus tard après avoir fait ses cours avec Jocelyn, il se promena dans le palais comme Clary et Jace ainsi que Simon et Isabelle allaient passer un moment entre eux. Il soupira en laissant ses pensées dériver, il marcha en caressant son ventre quand il pensa à son bébé. Il sourit avant de penser à son époux, il sentit son désir augmenter encore une fois pour lui. Il se mordit les lèvres pour essayer de combattre son envie d'aller le voir, mais ses hormones étaient bien plus fortes que lui. Il se rendit dans la salle du trône, tous s'inclinèrent devant lui en montrant leur nuque par soumission. Magnus fronça les sourcils en le voyant, il lit ses pensées, Alec était en train de le regarder.

_\- J'ai envie de toi, je veux faire l'amour_ pensa Alec

_\- Cinta, je suis en plein réunion sur quelque chose d'important_ répondit Magnus par la manière

_\- J'ai trop envie de toi, et si tu ne veux pas alors tant pis_ repensa Alec

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux en le regardant, le loup d'intérieur de Magnus le griffait en voulant que l'oméga reste avec lui.

\- J'ajourne la réunion pour le moment, Luke et Raphaël vous pouvez partir aussi. Je dois discuter avec ma reine seul ordonna Magnus

Les deux conseillers sortirent de la pièce amusés de la situation en comprenant que le couple alla faire l'amour, Alec satisfait de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne se déshabilla pour chevaucher l'érection de Magnus.

\- Je croyais que tu étais sur le point de pleurer constata Magnus en l'embrassa dans le cou

\- Peut-être que oui peut-être que non gloussa Alec

Le pharaon haussa un sourcil en comprenant que son amant venait de le manipuler avec ses larmes pour avoir ce qu'il veut, il pinça son téton tout en tétant l'autre. Il le doigta et le masturba ce qui le fit se cambrer de plaisir, Magnus retira ses doigts de lui et lécha ses doigts. Il rugit de plaisir en sentant le lubrifiant de son amant sur sa langue, il le pénétra et lui donna des coups de reins ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Le noiraud noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant qui s'allongea semi allongé sur le trône, il avait les mains sur ses hanches. L'oméga rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, le pharaon l'observa prendre plaisir en faisant rebondir son gros ventre. Il regarda ses tétons qui étaient dur sous le plaisir, il le happa encore une fois dans sa bouche en le taquinant. Il s'ajusta pour atteindre la prostate ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, la double stimulation le fit perdre pied. Il se cambra pour se déverser entre eux en s'effondrant sur son amant, le souverain continua de bouger en lui et poussa son nœud en lui profondément. Alec trembla de plaisir et se mit jouir une seconde fois en sentant le nœud se glisser délicieusement sur son paquet de nerf, Magnus l'embrassa sur son épaule. Ils attendirent que le nœud se défasse avant qu'il ne se retire, Alec ronronna dans son cou somnolant. Magnus se leva doucement et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre, il sourit en le voyant épuisé de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il caressa le ventre en sentant un coup de pied du bébé, il se pencha en l'embrassant dessus.

\- Mon doux petit chiot, laisse maman se reposer et profite pour te reposer aussi roucoula Magnus

Un coup de pied lui répondit avant de se calmer, il sourit et mit une couverture sur son amant avant de sortir de la chambre. Clary et Jace le rejoint pour voir Alec,

\- Il est endormit pour le moment, mais vous pouvez rester avec lui décréta Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas on va rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille rassura Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Merci biscuits remercia Magnus

Il était sur le point de les quitter quand Magnus sourit narquoisement,

\- Eh Jace ne contrarie pas trop Alec, alors sois un bon garçon pour lui et fais ta sieste nargua Magnus

Jace se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire une remarque cinglant envers le souverain, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Clary se précipita vers lui en s'asseyant prés de lui, Jace s'assit prés de son frère en lui tenant la main. Deux heures plus tard il se réveilla ayant bien dormit, il était étonné de voir le couple dans la chambre.

\- Magnus nous a permis de venir te voir sourit Clary

\- D'accord répondit Alec en frottant ses yeux

\- Tu as bien dormi questionna Jace

\- Oui et toi ? Tu as l'air mieux que d'habitude, constate Alec en caressant la joue de son frère

\- Eh bien je me suis reposé comme tu as dit soupira Jace en roulant des yeux

\- Bien alors gloussa Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

Le blond souffla devant l'instinct maternel de son frère aîné, Magnus entra dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour aller au banquet. Le couple les laissa seul, les deux allèrent prendre un bain. L'Alpha était en train de savonner le corps de son oméga, son loup tressautait de joie quand il savonna son gros ventre. Il le rinça avant de l'aider à se lever pour aller au banquet, après ça ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre. Le pharaon sentit une odeur de pêche et de miel avec une touche de fraise de bois s'élever dans l'air, il gémit d'excitation avant de regarder son époux.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de faire l'amour presque toute la journée rougit Alec

Il l'embrassa en le plaquant contre le mur, il lui enleva ses vêtements. Il mordit sa chair en le marquant, plusieurs suçons étaient déjà présents dans son cou. Il téta le téton après l'avoir prit en bouche, il pinça l'autre téton. Il le suçota et le mordilla avant de passer à son jumeau, il refit la même façon. Le pharaon commença à le masturber, il fit glisser ses doigts dans l'antre chaude et humide de son amant. Alec le griffa en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, le souverain lui prit une autre jambe et le pénétra après avoir retiré ses doigts. L'oméga le tient par le cou et rejeta sa tête satisfaite d'être enfin remplie, Magnus bougea ses hanches en regardant son époux prendre du plaisir. Il l'embrassa en buvant ses gémissements, il bougea légèrement et le regarda hurler de plaisir en ayant les yeux révulsé. Il comprit qu'il venait de toucher sa prostate, il sourit légèrement et bougea de plus en plus vite tout en maltraitant sa perle de plaisir. Le noiraud se cambra et se déversa sur son amant, il trembla de plaisir sous les coups de reins de Magnus sur sa prostate. L'Alpha sentit son nœud se former à l'intérieur de lui, il le mit profondément sur son faisceau de nerf. Le jeune homme se mit à jouir encore une fois en tremblant encore plus, Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir en jouissant à son tour. Il sentit Alec se reposer sur son torse, il lui caressa le dos après l'avoir coincé contre un mur. Il le porta pour l'emmener dans leur chambre, il l'embrasa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il embrassa sur son gros ventre,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot roucoula Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la cérémonie prénatale d'Alec et un précieux cadeau de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Alec est toujours manipulateur envers Magnus pour avoir ce qu'il veut XD encore des caprices d'Alec que se soit envers Jace ou Magnus dans ce chapitre **

**LolliOta: Ravie que tu as aimé je te laisse découvrir le chapitre **

**Auriane 07; Voila la suite **

**Alec Barton: "Satan s'était transformé en statue de glace et Alec et Hachi essayaient de trouver son utilité" On peut le mettre à l'accueil pour attirer la foule mais les gens vont dessiner sur lui qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire de toi XD Les retrouvailles seront dans le chapitre 40 en fait le temps du voyage de Maia est différent car quand elle dit il reste un mois qui au bout de neufs mois. Demain le chapitre sera chaud **

**Lavigne 26: j'espère que ça va aller et j'attendrai tes idées jeudi et le chapitre demain il y aurai tes idées demain niark niark chaleur presque canicule dans le chapitre XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 37**_

Magnus frotta le bas du dos d'Alec qui gémissait détendu, le pharaon l'embrassa sur la nuque. Alec essayait de s'endormit mais le bébé était agité et ne voulait pas dormir maintenant, l'Alpha était amusé et frotta son ventre pour calmer leur bébé. Il lui parla doucement pour qu'il puisse laisser dormir sa mère, le bébé bougea de moins de moins avant de s'arrêter net. L'oméga embrassa légèrement son amant avant de s'endormir épuisé par sa grossesse, Magnus lui caressa les mèches de cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Il caressa le ventre et l'embrassa aussi, il s'endormit en sentant son odeur. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla avec sa fringale du soir, il essaya de réveiller son époux prés de lui. Celui-ci était dans un profond sommeil, il grimaça et leva sa jambe pour lui donner un coup de pied ce qui le fit tomber du lit encore une fois. Il se remit debout en frottant la zone endolori de son dos, l'oméga le fusilla du regard et il comprit qu'il avait faim. Il partit chercher la nourriture de son époux avant de revenir dans la chambre, Alec gloussa en prenant son casse-croûte pour commencer à manger. Alec était à présent à sept mois de grossesse, il était souvent épuisé et n'arrivait pas à dormir le soir comme le bébé bougeait beaucoup en lui. Magnus étant son Alpha pouvait calmer le bébé par son odeur et sa présence, il aimait se blottir dans ses bras pour s'endormir. Il était difficile pour lui de faire la sieste quand le bébé était agité, Isabelle et Clary passaient du temps avec lui dans la chambre quand il était alité trop épuisé. Jocelyn passa le voir aussi en lui donnant quelques petits conseils de grossesse pour faciliter certains problèmes, l'oméga était reconnaissant envers la mère de la rousse. Elle lui sourit et lui rappela qu'il ne restait que deux mois pour qu'il puisse accoucher, les jumeaux avaient beaucoup grandit et pouvait marcher comme ils étaient loup-garou. Jace continua de faire les travaux au sien du campement de l'armée, Raphaël ne pouvait pas lui donner d'autre chose à faire comme Maia se chargeait de lui. Alec était toujours hyper possessif comme une maman poule envers Jace, il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Les autres étaient toujours amusés de les voir ainsi, Jace était assis prés d'Alec en lui tenant la main.

\- Tu as finis de manger s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui, j'ai terminé de manger et je vais me reposer. Je te conseille de prendre soin de toi et du bébé conseilla Jace en mettant la main sur le ventre de son frère

Le blond sourit en sentant un coup de pied de la part du bébé, il sourit à ça en le trouvant magique et beau.

\- Bon sang ce que j'ai hâte de le prendre dans mes bras après sa naissance souhaita Jace

\- Mais tu devras attendre encore deux bon mois avant de voir la frimousse du bébé gloussa Alec en mettant une main sur son ventre

\- Je me demande ce que c'est ? Est-ce que ce sera une fille ou un garçon interrogea Simon

\- Qui veut faire le pari sur sexe du bébé proposa Isabelle

Alec leva les yeux devant la stupidité de sa sœur mais trouva malgré tout cela amusant,

\- Moi je pari que ce sera un garçon pari Jace

\- Et moi une fille décréta Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour choisir répondit Clary

\- Moi aussi, je ne sais pas quoi choisir révéla Simon

Isabelle fit la moue en croyant que son compagnon aurait été avec elle, il l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui la fit sourire discrètement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on gagne si l'un de vous deux réussit le pari questionna Simon en regardant les deux

\- Pour ma part que Jace mange ma cuisine pendant un mois déclara Isabelle en souriant diaboliquement à son frère

\- Oh que les dieux m'en préservent, je vais mourir jeune s'étrangla Jace

\- Oh ça va, ma cuisine n'est pas si infect que ça se renfrogna Isabelle

Jace pâlit soudainement en repensant au nombre de fois où il était tombé malade avec la cuisine d'Isabelle lors de leur recherche de leur frère,

\- Je te rappelle que je suis tombé malade plusieurs fois par ta maudite cuisine accusa Jace

Isabelle fit un geste de la main pour faire comprendre que c'était un détail, le blond râla dans sa barbe avant de réfléchir à un gage pour sa sœur. Il claqua des doigts en trouvant un bien pour elle,

\- Si je gagne, tu vas danser devant tout le monde lors de la prochaine fête avec minus rousse déclara Jace en croisant les bras de fierté

\- D'accord, pari tenu sourit Isabelle

Ils se crachèrent dans la main avant de serrer leurs mains avec leur crachat, Alec eut un moment nostalgique en regardant sa fratrie. Il essuya une larme en regardant les deux, les deux autres virent sa larme ce qui les firent inquiétés à son sujet.

\- Allie, qu'est ce que tu as s'inquiéta Simon en frottant son dos

\- Nous avions l'habitude de faire ça quand nous étions petits lors qu'on pariait raconta Alec

Jace et Isabelle qui étaient partis laver leurs mains revirent et trouvèrent leur frère en train de pleurer doucement, ils comprirent la situation. Ils l'enlacèrent dans leur bras, le noiraud les serra dans ses bras très fort en essuyant ses larmes. Après un moment passé avec eux, il se leva aidé de Jace, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. Il s'allongea sur le lit parmi les coussins qu'avaient organisé les servantes après être venu nettoyé la chambre, il caressa son ventre avec amour en sentant son bébé en train de bouger en lui donnant des coups de pieds.

\- Tu ne vas pas laisser maman dormir n'est ce pas ? Tu me laisses dormir seulement quand ton papa est là hum ? Petit coquin ou petite coquine si tu es une fille gloussa Alec

Il continua de caresser son gros ventre en s'endormant doucement, Magnus qui avait finis pour le moment ses réunions avec ses ministres et ses conseillers et après avoir discuté avec son surintendant se dirigea vers sa chambre pour voir Alec, il le trouva endormit ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'allongea prés de lui prés de son ventre, il l'embrassa légèrement et sourit en sentant la paume de son bébé essayer de l'atteindre. Il mit une main sur le ventre,

\- Eh mon petit chiot, j'espère que tu as été sage aujourd'hui avec maman n'est ce pas ? Si tu n'as pas été sage papa va te punir gloussa Magnus

Il rit légèrement en silence pour ne pas réveillé son amant, il traça son pouce sur le ventre rond. Il déposa un baiser dessus,

\- J'ai envie te de voir maintenant, tu sais mais j'attendrai dans deux mois pour te voir mon chéri. Je t'apprendrai beaucoup de chose, tu seras mon trésor avec ta maman souffla Magnus en embrassant sur le ventre énorme

Alec qui s'était réveillé entre-temps, écouta la conversation entre son mari et son bébé, il le regarda caresser le gros ventre tout en l'embrassant doucement de temps en temps. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, ce dernier leva la tête en le regardant.

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, je t'ai entendu parler avec notre bébé sourit Alec

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveillé, je voulais en profiter pour passer du temps avec notre enfant même si j'aime passer du temps avec vous deux sourit Magnus

L'oméga l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, l'Alpha l'aida à se lever pour aller dans le jardin intérieur. Il l'aida à marcher pour ne pas qu'il soit épuisé, Alec respira l'odeur des roses avant de se reposer sur l'épaule du pharaon. Il caressa son ventre avant de se tourner vers lui, Magnus le regarda en souriant et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Il soupira heureux en fermant les yeux pour respirer l'odeur de son Alpha,

\- Ça te dirait de sortir un peu hors du palais proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Ils se levèrent pour aller dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt pour se promener. Quand ils furent assez loin du palais, Magnus le laissa seul un moment ce qui le rendit curieux. Il le rejoignit sous sa forme de loup, il sourit en le regardant s'approcher de lui. Il passa la main dans la fourrure qui était soyeuse, il sourit et plongea son visage contre sa fourrure qui était chaude. Magnus frotta son museau contre lui avant de renifler prés de son gros ventre, il frotta son museau contre son ventre énorme ce qui le fit rire. Le bébé effleura la peau en voulant presque toucher le museau de son père, celui-ci couina doucement de joie. Il s'allongea pour que son époux puisse monter sur son dos, Alec le fit en s'asseyant confortablement sur son dos. Le loup l'emmena doucement dans la forêt et s'arrêta prés du Nil, l'oméga descendit de son dos et regarda le Nil ce qui le fit sourire. Le loup-garou s'allongea prés de lui, Alec s'installa sur lui en se laissant réchauffer par sa fourrure. Il plaça son museau prés de lui,

\- J'ai envie que tu restes comme ça pour toujours, est ce que ce serait possible nargua Alec

Il gronda en montrant ses crocs, le noiraud le regarda en riant. Il frotta sa tête en grattant son museau,

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas menaçant mon amour, tu ne me fait pas du tout peur avec tes grognements et tes crocs gloussa Alec

L'Alpha rugit faussement menaçant ce qui le fit rire encore plus, il mit son museau prés de son visage. Magnus lui lécha le visage ce qui le fit gémir de dégoût, Alec s'essuya le visage.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait limiter les léchouilles, beurk maintenant je sens le loup mal léché taquina Alec

Il jappa et colla de nouveau son museau prés de lui, Alec mit la main sur son museau et s'installa confortablement sur lui pour s'endormir dans la chaleur de sa fourrure. Magnus glissa sa queue sur lui pour faire une sorte de couverture, plus tard l'oméga se réveilla de nouveau sur la fourrure. Il se redressa un peu en mettant la main sur son ventre, Magnus se réveilla de son sommeil en baillant. Il fit une petite léchouille à son époux qui rit et colla sa tête contre la sienne

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

Le loup-garou refit un léchouille sur ses lèvres, Alec sourit avant de se coller contre lui avec son gros ventre. Le soleil commença à se coucher et la nuit s'installait,

\- On rentre proposa Alec

Il aboya pour lui répondre, il s'allongea pour le laisser monter sur son dos quand le noiraud eut une idée en souriant.

\- Avant qu'on rentre est ce que tu pourrais hurler comme un vrai loup demanda Alec avec les yeux brillants

Il jappa en collant son museau contre lui, il se releva avant de pousser un hurlement ce qui fascina son époux. Toute dans la cité entendit le hurlement de leur pharaon, ils écoutèrent en comprenant que l'hurlement était un hurlement heureux. Clary sourit en levant la tête alors que Jace ne comprit pas,

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème interrogea Jace

\- Non, c'est un hurlement de Magnus. Il est heureux comme Allie doit être avec lui sourit Clary

\- C'est sa majesté qui hurle ainsi, mais comme tu sais que c'est lui et non un autre loup-garou questionna Jace

\- Je sais le reconnaître car il est l'Alpha et personne ne peut hurler ainsi à part lui répondit Clary en riant

Jace hocha la tête et prit sa compagne dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front. Le couple rentra au palais, le jeune homme se tourna vers son amant.

\- Merci d'avoir passer la journée avec moi sous ta forme de loup remercia Alec

\- De rien Sayang sourit Magnus

Il l'emmena dans leur chambre pour se préparer pour le banquet, ils allèrent prendre un bain avant d'aller manger avec tout le monde. Alec s'endormit épuisé sous les massages de Magnus dans son dos ce qui le soulagea, le pharaon l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il se pencha vers le gros ventre et l'embrassa aussi,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot confia Magnus

Il prit son époux dans ses bras en respirant son odeur et s'endormit. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla ayant faim et réveilla son Alpha, ce dernier dormait profondément ce qui le fit s'irriter encore une fois. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied ce qui le fit valdinguer vers le sol, il se releva en se frottant le dos.

\- Cinta, tu devrais arrêter de faire ça grimaça Magnus

\- Quoi s'irrita Alec en le fusillant

En voyant l'air meurtrier de son époux il se disait que la capitulation valait mieux pour sa propre vie, il partit chercher son casse-croûte et retourna au lit. Alec geignit de joie en mangeant son casse-croûtes, il termina et essaya de se lever pour aller chevaucher son amant.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu veux faire interrogea Magnus en haussant un sourcil

\- Je veux ton nœud en moi, tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours envie de faire l'amour après avoir mangé décréta Alec

Magnus leva les yeux avant de lui faire plusieurs fois l'amour, l'oméga s'endormit prés de lui en ronronnant presque. L'Alpha était épuisé et s'endormit très vite, le lendemain il était dans la salle de réunion et bailla. Le surintendant le regarda avec les gros yeux,

\- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai un peu mal dormi cette nuit expliqua Magnus

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête en comprenant que c'était leur reine qui fatiguait leur pharaon, Luke se racla la gorge discrètement. Quelques jours plus tard Jocelyn organisa la cérémonie prénatale d'Alec avec Isabelle, Jocelyn l'aida à se lever pour lui faire prendre son bain. Il sourit en voyant le bain de lait, il prit le bain avant de se faire parfumer et mit des onguents. Une artiste vint dans la chambre pour lui mettre du henné sur les mains, Clary sourit en voyant les dessins sur les mains de son frère de cœur.

\- J'en veux aussi du henné bouda Clary

\- Pour ça ma chérie il faut que tu es ton premier enfant, mais je ne crois pas que ton père apprécierai d'être grand-père maintenant gloussa Jocelyn en connaissant le caractère de son mari

\- Eh puis c'est à Allie de profiter de ce moment n'est pas gloussa Clary

\- Oui sourit Alec en rougissant de bonheur

Isabelle regarda son frère se faire chouchouter pour sa cérémonie de prénatale, elle eut les larmes aux yeux en pensant à ses parents qui auraient voulu voir cette scène. Elle eut le cœur gros en pensant que sa mère aurait voulu s'occuper de la cérémonie de son frère, ce dernier la vit en train de retenir ses larmes.

\- Izzy souffla Alec

\- J'essaie de ne pas pleurer grand frère renifla Isabelle

Il eut les larmes aux yeux aussi en comprenant à quoi elle pensait, Jocelyn comprit la situation et embrassa le noiraud sur le front.

\- Je pense que tes parents sont ici, indiqua Jocelyn en mettant une main sur son coeur

Il acquiesça et fut aidé par Jocelyn et Isabelle qui l'emmenèrent dans une salle de fête, il s'assit sur un canapé remplie de coussins. Beaucoup de femmes étaient présentes dans la salle, Alec sourit en voyant toutes les femmes s'incliner devant lui en montrant leur nuque par soumission. Magnus entra dans la salle où toutes s'inclinèrent à part Clary et Alec, le pharaon se plaça prés de son oméga en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- La cérémonie peut débuter déclara Magnus

Les prêtres vinrent réciter des mantras en touchant plusieurs fois l'oméga, puis Jocelyn prit un bracelet et le mit sur Alec en souriant. Elle l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Que ton enfant ait une longue vie mon petit cœur souhaita Jocelyn

Isabelle s'approcha en essuyant ses larmes et mit un bracelet aussi au poignet de son frère en le serrant dans ses bras, Clary mit un autre bracelet avant de laisser la place à Catarina. Madzie offrit un hochet en bois pour le bébé ce qui fit plaisir au noiraud, les autres invitées offrirent des cadeaux pour le bébé en leur souhaitant beaucoup de vœux. Elles appliquaient en même temps la pâte de curcuma sur sa peau, Alec sourit devant les nombreux cadeaux et les souhaits. Jace et Simon étaient à l'extérieur et regardait la scène, aucun homme étaient admis à la cérémonie à part les hommes omégas et le père du bébé.

\- Allie est très heureux constata Simon

\- Oui, très heureux renifla Jace en regardant son frère très heureux pour sa cérémonie

Il vit Clary se pencher vers Alec qui lui murmura quelque chose dans son oreille, elle cligna les yeux avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui soupira avant d'hocher sa tête. Elle les rejoint tout les deux,

\- Blondinet, Allie te demande prévint Clary en souriant

\- Je croyais que les hommes n'étaient pas admis à part les hommes omégas et le père de l'enfant signala Jace

\- Je te rappelle qu'Allie agit comme une mère-poule avec toi rappela Clary avec un sourire narquois

Il roula des yeux et entra dans la salle pour entendre des murmures à son encontre de la part des femmes dans la pièce, Alec sourit et tapota une place prés de lui.

\- Assis-toi prés de moi demanda Alec

Le blond s'assit prés de lui mal à l'aise que les femmes le dévisagent ainsi, l'oméga le remarqua et s'agaça de leurs regards envers son frère.

\- Un problème s'agaça Alec en prenant Jace dans ses bras

\- Aucune votre altesse, réfutaient les femmes

\- Bien répondit Alec

Le blond fit un sourire en coin en voyant qu'Alec le défendait, Magnus embrassa sa main en le voyant défendre Jace comme une mère le ferrait avec son enfant. Il se rappela de quelque chose et se leva,

\- Alpha interpella Alec confus

\- Je reviens vite, je dois aller chercher quelque chose signala Magnus

Il alla dans une salle où il y avait une malle où il fouilla à l'intérieur, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait avant de retourner dans la salle. Il s'assit prés de lui en l'embrassant sur la joue, ses joues étaient pleines de pâtes de curcuma. Il sourit en l'embrassant dans le cou, après ça la cérémonie fut terminée par Jocelyn qui attacha une amulette au cou d'Alec en guise de protection pour son bébé. Magnus aida son époux à prendre son bain,

\- Tu as aimé cette journée demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr que j'ai aimé ma journée de cérémonie prénatale sourit Alec

Il regarda son ventre énorme en le caressant, il eut un visage triste. Son Alpha sentit l'odeur du citron sur lui,

\- Sayang souffla Magnus

\- J'aurais aimé que mes parents soient là surtout ma mère, je voulais qu'elle organise tout ça pour moi mais comme Jocelyn l'a dit ils étaient avec moi dans mon cœur sourit Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

Magnus le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, il évita de penser au sujet de ses parents pour lui faire la surprise. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer à aller manger, ils mangèrent avant de revenir dans leur chambre. Le pharaon se rappela de son cadeau, il fit s'allonger son oméga sur le lit.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi qui m'est très précieux déclara Magnus

\- Ah bon s'étonna Alec

Il prit le paquet qu'il avait enroulé dans un tissu propre, il s'assit et le donna. Alec le posa sur son ventre pour le déballer, il vit une couverture en laine topaze.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est questionna Alec

\- C'est une couverture qui m'est très précieuse, c'est la couverture dans laquelle ma mère m'a envelopper quand je suis né répondit Magnus

\- Oh s'étonna Alec

Il respira la couverture, il capta une faible odeur d'agrumes une touche de rose fraîchement coupés. Il comprit d'où venait l'odeur,

\- Il sent encore l'odeur de ta mère constata Alec

\- Je l'ai conservé comme un trésor pour le jour où j'aurai un enfant, aujourd'hui je te l'offre pour notre enfant révéla Magnus

\- Alpha, c'est un cadeau vraiment merveilleux et précieux pour moi sanglota Alec

Magnus sentit son loup gémir de tristesse en voyant les larmes de son oméga, il le prit dans ses bras en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer mon amour consola Magnus

\- Je ne pleure pas c'est à cause des hormones pleura Alec

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, il s'endormit dans ses bras. Il le regarda endormit, il lui retira une mèche sur son front avant de l'embrasser sur le front encore une fois.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander révéla Magnus

Il se pencha vers le gros ventre de son amant, il l'embrassa en le caressant avec amour et dévotion.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot confessa Magnus

Une petite main effleura la main du pharaon, il sourit en sentant la petite main. Il ferma les yeux en laissant sa main sur le ventre, il s'endormit ainsi. Alec se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller soulager sa vessie, il trouva la main de son époux sur son gros ventre ce qui le fit sourire. Magnus se leva en voyant l'absence de son oméga, ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Ne bouge pas je vais aller chercher ton casse-croûte signala Magnus

Alec s'installa sur le lit et sentit son bébé s'agiter après que son Alpha soit partit chercher son goûter de la nuit, il frotta sa main sur son ventre énorme.

\- Tu es réveillé n'est ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas te rendormir, maman va te chanter une berceuse pour te calmer._ A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec

Magnus entra avec son plateau de nourriture et le vit en train de chanter la berceuse de son enfance, il lui donna pour qu'il puisse manger. Il s'installa de nouveau sur le lit en mettant sa main dessus son ventre énorme,

\- Maintenant que maman t'a chanté ta berceuse au tour de papa de te raconter une histoire. Alors l'histoire s'est passée quand ton grand-père l'ancien pharaon Alpha Asmodée avait repoussé un ennemi qui était méchant et cruel. Ce méchant ennemi avait capturé une belle princesse nommé Devi, cet ennemi était un terrible sorcier. Il vint défier ton grand-père qui prit son armée en main et alla le combattre, il tua le sorcier pour ensuite libérer la belle princesse Devi. Quand il croisa son regard en la délivrant, il fut captivé par sa beauté. La princesse était belle avec ses cheveux noir lisse et sa peau un peu tanné par le soleil, ton grand-père n'avait pas articulé un seul mot en regardant cette belle jeune femme devant lui. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler, les seuls mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient « ah », « euh », « hein ». La princesse riait devant ses paroles monosyllabes, pour lui le son de son rire était semblable au chant des cygnes. Il emmena la belle princesse dans son royaume comme celle-ci n'avait pas de famille au vu que le sorcier avait détruit tout son royaume, évidemment il épousa la belle princesse Devi. Eh oui mon petit chiot, la belle princesse dont papa est en train de parler est ta grand-mère raconta Magnus au gros ventre

Alec avait terminé de manger depuis un moment et écouta le récit de Magnus avant de s'endormir à son tour sous l'histoire sans écouter la fin de son histoire, le pharaon l'embrassa tendrement légèrement. Il sourit et s'endormit aussi, le lendemain l'oméga se réveilla en voyant son époux endormit prés de son gros ventre. Il trouva sa main sur son ventre, il posa la main dessus. Magnus se réveilla en le regardant à son tour, il sourit en l'observant.

\- Bonjour cinta salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Alpha salua Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le message de Maia et le nid d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**LolliOta : Les retrouvailles seront larmoyants mais pas tristes enfin tu verras dans deux chapitre à compter de celui-ci encore un peu de patience**

**Maia 0067: Pour s'entraîner il s'entraîne, Alec va continuer de vouloir passer du temps avec Magnus dans ce chapitre **

**Auriane 07: Voila la suite**

**Alec Barton: "Satan qui réussit à sortir de son cercueil de glace et grelottant avec une couverture et un tasse de tisane alors que les filles étaient en train de compter leurs argents" Bande de...snif atchoum ingrats vous sinf Atcha " Les filles rigolaient en le voyant éternuer plusieurs fois" encore du froid dans ce chapitre niark niark XD **

**Lavigne 126: Trois de tes idées seront à l'honneur dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 38**_

Magnus était en train d'écouter son surintendant en train de parler de la récolte qu'ils avaient effectué et de la productivité de l'agriculture, il hocha la tête avant de passer à un autre sujet. La porte s'ouvrit sur Alec avec une main sous son gros ventre et l'autre derrière son dos, il marcha comme un canard et se mit à s'asseoir sur les jambes de son Alpha. Ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue en oubliant toute personne autour de lui, ils écoutèrent de nouveau la réunion du jour. Après la réunion ils prirent les demandes et les plaintes des sujets, certains étaient venus offrir des cadeaux pour leur reine et leur futur héritier du trône. Alec se leva au bout d'un moment aidé par son Alpha, il s'excusa et alla se reposer dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea et prit un vêtement de son époux pour s'endormir pour éviter que son bébé s'agite pendant qu'il se reposait, Miaou sauta sur le lit et s'enroula prés de son ventre. Magnus ajourna la rencontre avec les sujets pour aller voir son époux, il rentra dans la chambre pour le voir endormit. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de déplacer le petit chat qui s'étira en sentant l'odeur de son autre maître, il sauta pour aller s'endormir de nouveau dans son panier. Alec était à présent à huit mois de grossesse, il était constamment fatigué par le bébé qui s'agitait souvent le soir. Il avait mal aux dos et mal aux jambes, ses pieds étaient gonflés mais Catarina avait assuré que c'était normal. Elle lui avait donnée une lotion pour que ses douleurs passent en se faisant masser, Magnus décida de le masser pour soulager ses tensions. Il restait assez souvent alité ne pouvant pas bouger ayant trop mal pour marcher, le quatuor restait en général avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie. De temps en temps Jocelyn passait avec les jumeaux qui aimaient rester avec lui en voulant toucher le gros ventre d'Alec pour sentir le bébé, Nora et Dylan étaient fascinés par les coups de pieds du bébé à travers leurs petites mains. Alec continuait entre-temps de materner Jace comme une maman, le blond se plaignait à chaque fois du débordement d'amour maternel à son encontre mais secrètement il aimait que le noiraud lui donne de l'attention. Isabelle était un peu jalouse de l'attention qu'accordait Alec envers Jace, mais elle savait la raison de ce débordement d'amour qui était dû à la séparation car ils venaient tout juste de se connaître un an avant qu'Alec soit capturé et vendu. Simon avait apporté des biscuits pour tout le monde et l'encas d'Alec, le blond plissa le nez en voyant la nourriture ragoûtante de son aîné.

\- Comment peux-tu manger ça grimaça Jace

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aime ça mais le bébé répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Catarina a dit que les personnes enceintes mangeaient toujours des choses bizarres informa Clary

Alec acquiesça vivement de la tête sous l'information de la rousse, Jace roula des yeux.

\- On le sait minus rousse taquina Jace

\- Je le disais simplement parce que je sais que tu as un cerveau de la taille d'un petit grain de blé se moqua Clary

\- C'est repartit pour un tour soupira Isabelle amusé

\- Et toi alors t'es tellement petite que j'ai du mal à savoir où je marche pour ne pas t'écraser répliqua Jace

\- Ah oui, ton cerveau de blondinet doit manqué d'air a force de parler sans réfléchir, je parie aussi que tu vas t'envoler dans les airs si ça continue rétorqua Clary

Les deux se chamaillaient encore une fois sous les yeux des autres, Alec riait devant leurs chamailleries. Jace ayant marre que sa compagne se moque de lui, il se leva et la prit dans les bras et la jeta dans le fleuve comme ils étaient dans le jardin extérieur. Elle se mit à crier de fureur et envoya de l'eau sur le visage du blond, ils jouaient comme des enfants dans l'eau. Après un bon moment Jace prit sa compagne et l'embrassa amoureusement pour stopper leurs chamailleries, Simon sifflait moqueur en les voyant en train de s'embrasser avec Isabelle qui les ennuyait. Le noiraud riait aussi, la rousse rougit violemment et donna des coups à son compagnon avant de se cacher dans son cou. Des servantes vinrent amener des serviettes pour eux pour qu'ils puissent se sécher, ils s'essuyaient ensemble tout en discutant.

\- Je me demande comment vous serez quand vous serez marié taquina Isabelle

\- Je crois que je le tuerai dans son sommeil nargua Clary en pointant son compagnon

\- Tu oseras me tuer, moi l'amour de ta vie, l'homme de tes rêves et le magnifique Alpha que je suis s'indigna Jace en se vantant lui-même

\- Je connais d'autre personnes qui sont plus beau que toi nargua Clary

Les autres tenaient leurs ventres à force de rire devant leurs chamailleries, Alec se débattait avant que Simon né l'aide à se lever pour qu'il puisse aller vers les toilettes. Il revient en faisant la moue, avec une main sous son gros ventre et un autre derrière son dos en se cambrant en arrière.

\- C'est malin vous deux, j'ai fait pipi sur moi. Vous savez que j'ai une petite vessie depuis ma grossesse gronda Alec en s'asseyant de nouveau parmi les coussins

Ils sourirent et s'approchèrent de lui pour toucher son gros ventre pour sentir le bébé, le bébé donnait des coups de pieds ou des coups de paumes ce qui faisait grimacer Alec. Ils avaient tous la main posée sur le ventre d'Alec pour le sentir, un peu plus tard l'oméga se promena vers le jardin intérieur. Heureusement qu'une servante vint l'aider à arroser son rosier, il s'installa sous son kiosque en caressant son ventre. Magnus ayant finis sa réunion le rejoins sous le kiosque, il s'assit prés de lui en le voyant un peu dans l'inconfort sur le sol. Il posa la main sur le gros ventre,

\- As-tu été sage mon petit chiot questionna Magnus

\- Il ou elle a été sage pendant un moment avant de me donner des coups de pieds avec des coups de mains répondit Alec

Le pharaon sourit et l'embrassa sur la tempe, l'oméga enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Alec le vit songeur,

_\- Je pense que le prénom Ran est très bien pour un garçon et pour une fille Rosa ou peut-être Divya _pensa Magnus en oubliant que son époux lisait ses pensés

_\- Je pense que le prénom Divya est magnifique _répondit Alec en répondant de la même manière

Le souverain le regarda et se mit à rougir, le jeune homme se mit à sourire doucement en le regardant rougir ainsi.

\- Désolé, j'étais en train de réfléchir à un prénom pour notre enfant, comme je pensais le prénom Ran pour notre fils et si c'est une fille est bien Divya en jouant avec les prénoms de ma mère et la tienne qu'en penses-tu interrogea Magnus

\- Ce sont des prénoms magnifiques pour notre enfant si c'est une fille ou si c'est un garçon sourit Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Et toi qu'as-tu pensé pour les prénoms questionna Magnus

\- J'ai eu la même pensée que toi de jouer avec les prénoms de nos mères est j'ai conclu par Esmée et pour notre fils j'ai pensé Ryu répondit Alec

\- Ce sont des très jolis noms que tu as là mon amour sourit Magnus

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on va choisir lequel des prénoms pour notre enfant demanda Alec en le regardant

Il se mit à réfléchir avant de trouver une conclusion,

\- On verra ce que c'est ensuite, on le nommera en fonction si c'est un garçon on prendra le nom que j'ai choisit et si c'est une fille le tien conclu Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, ils firent un baiser esquimau ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

\- Ça te dirait de sortir d'ici hors du palais proposa Magnus

\- Si tu restes dans ta forme de loup répondit Alec

Il gloussa et l'aida à se lever pour partir dans la forêt, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Magnus l'embrassa pour aller se transformer et revint le voir, il colla son museau contre le visage de son époux. Ce dernier sourit et l'embrassa sur le museau, le loup-garou renifla contre son gros ventre et frotta dessus. Un coup de pied se fit sentir dans le ventre d'Alec, l'oméga frotta son ventre énorme.

\- Il ou elle est heureux sourit Alec

Il aboya de joie avant de s'allonger pour lui permettre de s'asseoir sur son dos, il s'élança doucement pour ne pas faire du mal à son oméga enceinte. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement au fleuve du Nil, Alec s'allongea contre la fourrure de son amant.

\- Je t'aime Alpha confessa Alec

L'Alpha lui donna une petite léchouille sur ses lèvres ce qui le fit sourire, il commença à bailler et s'endormir contre lui. Magnus le regarda dormir et mit sa queue contre lui pour servir comme couverture, au bon d'un moment il se réveilla et vit son mari endormit presque enroulé en boule. Il caressa sa fourrure ce qui le réveilla, il geignit de plaisir et colla son museau contre son visage.

\- On rentre, je suis épuisé en plus je commence à avoir faim proposa Alec

Ils rentrèrent plus tard dans le palais, ils prirent leur bain avant d'aller manger. Alec s'endormit rapidement après avoir mangé, le pharaon lui caressa le front et déposa un baiser dessus.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu révéla Magnus

Il se pencha vers son gros ventre, il l'embrassa dessus où une petite main effleura ses lèvres.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot gloussa Magnus

Un petit coup de pied lui répondit ce qui le fit sourire, il commença à lui chuchoter une histoire au sujet de son grand-père. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla de nouveau, il donna un coup de pied au pharaon pour le réveiller. Celui-ci se réveilla en baillant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. L'oméga sentit son bébé s'agiter de nouveau, il caressa son ventre rond.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser maman tranquille n'est ce pas ? Je vais chanter une berceuse pour toi pour que tu puisses dormir d'accord qu'en penses-tu ? Je suis sûr que papa t'a raconté une histoire sur ton grand-père gloussa Alec

Un autre coup de pied lui répondit à la place, il sourit à ça.

_\- A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec

Les coups de pieds étaient donné de moins de moins, il sourit encore plus quand il vit son Alpha emporté son casse-croûtes pour lui. L'asiatique le lui donna avant de s'allonger pour l'observer manger, il posa une main sur son gros ventre. Après avoir mangé comme l'attendait le pharaon, le noiraud se jeta sur lui ayant envie de lui. Le lendemain le souverain après avoir passé la journée à écouter les différents sujets qu'il y avait pour le royaume, il était sur le point de partit voir Ragnor avant de passer devant le jardin intérieur. Il s'arrêta en regardant le kiosque et se rappela de l'inconfort d'Alec, il réfléchit avant de sourire. Il se rendit dans la bibliothèque, entre-temps Alec entra dans la chambre où sa fratrie dormait et prit les vêtements de sa fratrie. Il sentit leurs odeurs parmi le tissus, il alla dans l'appartement de Jocelyn, celle-ci était ravi de le voir.

\- Pourrais-je avoir un vêtement de Lotus Rose s'il te plaît questionna Alec

Jocelyn fronça les sourcils en le regardant, elle réalisa la situation en voyant les vêtements de sa fratrie dans la main. Elle partie chercher un vêtement de sa fille aînée et le lui donna, il rentra dans sa chambre et les disposa prés du bord du lit. Il fouilla parmi les vêtements de son époux et le mit sur la pile de vêtements qu'il avait prit, il s'allongea et commença à sentir les mélange d'odeur ce qui le rassura en caressant son gros ventre. Magnus entra dans la chambre et vit la pile de vêtements où son oméga était allongé, il s'assit sur le lit assez éloigné de lui.

\- Sayang interpella Magnus

\- Tu as finis tes réunions questionna Alec

\- Oui, à ce que je vois. Tu commence à faire ton nid conclu Magnus

\- Mon nid répéta Alec

\- Oui, quand un oméga est enceinte et qu'il arrive vers la fin de sa grossesse. Il commence à faire son nid signe qu'il prépare un lieu pour la naissance de son bébé, tu as pris les vêtements de ta fratrie et ceux de biscuit et du mien signe que ses odeurs t'apaisent beaucoup expliqua Magnus en lui caressant son visage du dos de la main

Alec hocha la tête et comprit la subite envie de rassembler toutes les odeurs de son frère et de sa sœur avec celle de Clary autour de lui, l'Alpha attendit son approbation pour s'allonger dans son nid. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément, ils firent la sieste tout les deux dans le nid. Jace et Isabelle avaient remarqués la disparition de certains vêtements à eux avant de les retrouver sur le lit avec Alec, ils comprirent la situation. Le noiraud tenait la main de son frère en voulant qu'il soit prés de lui,

\- Tu as l'air épuisé constata Alec en regardant le visage fatigué de Jace

\- Je vais bien rassura Jace en souriant

\- Ne me contrarie pas alors viens t'allonger prés de moi pour que tu t'endormes proposa Alec en tapotant sur ses genoux

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué Alec, j'ai juste faim comme c'est l'heure du dîner dans une heure tenta de convaincre Jace

\- D'accord en plus il faut que tu manges beaucoup, on dirait que tu t'es amaigri et ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Je vais dire aux servantes de te servir un peu plus que d'habitude déclara Alec

Le blond roula des yeux devant la surprotection de son frère envers lui, malgré ça il était heureux de ça. Ils le laissèrent dans la chambre quand Magnus arriva et l'emmena à prendre son bain. Ils étaient table, l'oméga fit signe aux servantes pour qu'elles servent Jace quand il avait finis son plat jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus faim, le blond soupira en sortant de table lentement tellement il avait trop mangé pour ne pas contrarier son frère enceint. Le pharaon prit la main de son amant, il l'emmena dans le jardin intérieur. Il lui banda les yeux et le conduit,

\- Alpha, pourquoi est ce que tu m'as bandé les yeux demanda Alec en souriant

\- Pour ceux-ci Cinta dévoila Magnus

Il retira ses mains sur ses yeux pour voir un chemin de roses qui conduisait vers le kiosque où un canapé était dessous, il l'aida à marcher tout en le faisant traverser sur le chemin de pétale de rose bleu, rouges et roses et blanche. Alec rougissait devant le regard amoureux de son Alpha, il l'embrassa légèrement et alla derrière le canapé pour prendre la lyre. Alec haleta de surprise en le voyant avec la lyre,

\- Je vais te chanter une chanson qui me tient à cœur

Il commença à jouer de la lyre et le regarda dans les yeux,

_\- Je sais ton amour. Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps. Sentir son cours jour après jour. J'ai remonté les tourments. Pour m'approcher encore. J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien. J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles. Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien. Tout ne tient qu'à nous. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Celle que j'aimerai plus que personne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Tu sais mon amour. Tu sais les mots sous mes silences. Ce qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent. J'ai à t'offrir des croyances. Pour conjurer l'absence. J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main. J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris. Tiens, rien ne nous emmène plus loin. Qu'un geste qui revient. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne... Je ferai de toi mon essentiel. Mon essentiel. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Qu'on s'appartienne_ chanta Magnus d'une voix sensuelle **(1)**

Alec allongée dans le canapé avait les larmes aux yeux devant la chanson d'amour de Magnus, il termina les dernières notes sur la lyre avant de poser l'instrument pour venir l'embrasser et essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. L'oméga sanglota de joie dans son cou,

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer Sayang consola Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Je sais mais ce sont les hormones répondit Alec dans son cou

Le jeune homme respira son odeur ce qui le fit calmer ses pleurs, il se colla à son torse. Le pharaon sentit son odeur de pêche et de miel avec une touche de fraise de bois signe qu'il était excité,

\- Alexander susurra Magnus

\- J'ai envie de toi, je veux ton nœud ici et maintenant ordonna Alec en le regardant

\- Si autoritaire envers son Alpha souffla Magnus d'une voix taquin

Il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé en l'installant confortablement, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il suçota sa langue avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, il marqua sa peau en laissant des suçons dans son cou. Il arriva prés de son téton qu'il prit en bouche et le suçota, le jeune homme cria de plaisir sous la stimulation. Magnus le lécha avant de le prendre en bouche pour le téter, il sentit un liquide sur sa langue. Il cligna des yeux et ressortit pour voir que c'était le lait maternel de son amant, ce dernier se cacha de ses mains en rougissant. Il sourit avant de lui retirer ses mains,

\- N'aie pas honte de ça, au contraire c'est fabuleusement excitant pour moi souffla Magnus d'une taquin

Il l'embrassa et se remit à le téter de nouveau, il sentit le lait sur sa langue. Le fait qu'il tétait le lait maternel d'Alec le soulagea grandement de la tension qu'il ressentait, son loup intérieur trépignait d'excitation en sentant le lait. Le lait avait le goût du miel mélangé avec de la cerise, il cessa pour passer à l'autre téton en le déchargeant de la tension. Il se lécha les lèvres et reprit son chemin, il déposa une multitude de baiser-papillons sur le gros ventre d'Alec. Celui-ci sourit en sachant qu'il prenait du temps à embrasser le gros ventre avant chaque rapport sexuel, il lui enleva ses vêtements. Il donna un grand coup de langue à son érection, il le prit en bouche pour le suçoter. Il le prit dans la gorge et usa de ses muscles pour le stimuler ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il se retira et embrassa les testicules. Il lui souleva doucement ses hanches pour voir son lubrifiant s'écouler de plus en plus sur le canapé, il rugit de plaisir et se jeta comme un assoiffé sur l'intimité de son oméga. Il glissa sa langue dessus et l'inséra pour s'abreuver de son nectar, Alec serra le coussin qui était parsemé autour de lui en criant de plaisir. Il glissa son doigt à l'intérieur de lui avant de rajouter deux autres doigts en lui, il le fit coulisser ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Magnus les retira et se déshabilla à son tour avant de le pénétrer, il commença à bouger lentement en lui. Alec plaça sa main sur ses fesses pour le faire rapprocher encore de lui, Magnus le fit mettre sur le ventre en mettant des coussins pour soutenir son gros ventre. Il le pénétra de nouveau ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction, il bougea en s'ajustant pour le pénétrer plus profondément. L'oméga hurla de plaisir en sentant le membre de son époux buter sur son faisceau de nerf, celui-ci accéléra ses mouvements en lui. Le jeune homme eut les yeux révulsés et se cambra pour jouir en criant de jouissance, le pharaon continua ses coups de riens jusqu'à ce que son nœud se forme. Il le poussa sur la prostate de son amant ce qui le fit sangloter de plaisir, il poussa un râle de jouissance et s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant sur le dos. Ils étaient essoufflés par leurs ébats amoureux, le souverain attendit doucement que son nœud se dégonfle pour ressortir de son époux. Il le porta en utilisant sa force de loup-garou, il le ramena dans leur chambre comme il s'était endormit. Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit et mit le drap sur lui, il l'embrassa sur son front humide.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander avoua Magnus

Il se pencha vers le gros ventre de l'oméga et déposa un baiser dessus,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot gloussa Magnus en le caressant

Une petite main se posa sur sa main ce qui le fit sourire, il commença à lui raconter une nouvelle histoire au sujet de son grand-père. Il sentit les coups de pieds s'amoindrirent à son tour, il sourit et s'endormit à son tour. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla ayant faim et fit réveillé son amant d'une manière brutale comme à son habitude, le souverain alla chercher son casse-croûte. Il ramena son casse-croûte et le regarda manger avant qu'il ne se jete sur lui pour qu'il fasse l'amour encore une fois, il gloussa et lui fit l'amour encore une fois avant de le voir s'écrouler d'épuisement. Magnus s'endormit à son tour, quelques jours plus tard Alec était avec sa fratrie et Clary avec Simon. Jace avait la tête sur les genoux d'Alec qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux,

\- On dirait que tu es le fils d'Allie taquina Clary

\- Tu es jaloux parce qu'Alec m'aime plus que toi répliqua Jace

\- Je sais qu'Allie m'aime plus que toi rétorqua Clary

\- C'est repartit pour un tour nargua Simon

Ils regardaient leurs chamailleries encore une fois ce qui fit rire Alec, le blond tenta de se lever mais son frère l'empêcha de se mettre debout.

\- Tu dois faire ta sieste alors cesse de te quereller contre lotus rose, et toi mon lotus rose arrête de le provoquer comme il doit faire sa sieste gronda Alec

Jace s'étrangla devant ses mots et se remit sur ses genoux en fusillant les autres qui souriant narquoisement,

\- Chut vous autres, il doit dormir ordonna Alec

\- D'accord Allie, on va parler doucement pour ne pas perturber bébé Jace nargua Simon

Le blond lui fit discrètement un doigt d'honneur, il le nargua encore plus à son grand dam. Pendant ce temps Maia vit qu'ils étaient bientôt à la frontière de l'Egypte sur la carte, elle ralentit les pas de son cheval pour être prés du carrosse. Robert et Maryse avec Max étaient dans le carrosse,

\- Ils nous restent encore du chemin à faire, dans un mois nous serons en Egypte signala Maia

\- Je compte les jours pour retrouver mon fils Alec, Robert nous allons retrouver notre fils. Mon bébé tu te rends compte mon bébé d'amour que je vais serrer pleura Maryse en regardant ses mains

\- Je sais, Maryse qu'on va le revoir bientôt consola Robert en luttant pour que ses larmes ne s'écoulent pas de ses yeux

Max sanglota aussi de joie de revoir son frère aîné dont il ne souvenait plus très bien, Maia avala ses larmes ne pouvant pas montrer ses larmes devant ses soldats.

\- Son altesse la reine sera très heureuse de vous retrouver, longtemps il avait cru que vous étiez mort sous les coups de ses Alphas. Quand son frère et sa sœur l'ont retrouvé et lui ont révélé que vous étiez encore en vie. Il a beaucoup sangloté de joie dans les bras de sa majesté le pharaon, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé vous chercher expliqua Maia

Un faucon vola prés d'eux et l'un des soldats leva le bras pour l'accueillir, il lit le message attaché à sa patte.

\- Un message de sa majesté, il nous demande au sujet de notre position informa le soldat

\- Donne-lui notre position et dis-lui que nous serons là dans un mois signala Maia

* * *

**1: Je fais de toi mon essentielle de Emmanuel Moire **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'inquiétude de Magnus et la joie du peuple. Bisous glacées. **


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Demain chapitre très larmoyants alors prépare les mouchoirs Xd **

**Auriane 07: Ils vont arrivé à après la naissance enfin tu verras les retrouvailles demain mais c'est très triste alors prépare des mouchoirs XD**

**Alec Barton: "Hachi buvait un chocolat chaud avec guimauve avec Alec pendant que Satan boudait et pleurait dans son coin" Oh tu vas arrêter pleurer et en plus nous voulons un peu changer en plus avec l'argent qu'on a récoltés. On pourrait retaper un l'enfer pour qu'il soit un peu plus effrayant que d'habitude parce que là même un enfant trouve l'enfer plus cool que le paradis XD Allez la naissance et prépare tes mouchoirs pour demain car c'est les retrouvailles et j'ai mis le paquet pour te faire pleurer **

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite et tu vas comprendre pourquoi est ce qu'il est inquiet. Les retrouvailles demains très triste **

**Lavigne 126: J'attends avec patience tes idées et d'ailleurs je te réserve un surprise dans le chapitre 42, demain ce sera une piscine de larme XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 39**_

Alec grommela sous la douleur de ses lombaires, il était allongé dans son nid composé de vêtement de sa fratrie et de celle de Clary. Jace et les autres venaient de lui tenir compagnie, il les remercia en essayant de bouger légèrement. Simon l'aida un peu à se relever avant de lui donner des biscuits pour lui tout seul sur un plateau, les autres avaient un autre plateau. Il mangea son goûter avant de grimacer en voulant essayer de se mettre debout, Jace l'aida cette fois-ci pour qu'il puisse aller soulager sa petite vessie depuis le début de sa grossesse. Il retourna en se cambrant en arrière avec ses mains derrières son dos, il retourna dans son nid sur son lit, il soupira de douleur quand Isabelle voyant le visage d'inconfort de son aîné monta sur le lit et massa ses douleurs lombaires ce qui le soulagea énormément. Alec s'endormit rapidement épuisé le fait juste allé uriner l'avait vidé de son énergie, ils le laissèrent se reposer. Magnus le rejoignit dans la chambre et s'allongea prés de lui en caressant l'énorme ventre, Alec se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard pour voir que le pharaon était avec lui ce qui le fit sourire. Alec était à présent à neuf mois de grossesse, il lui restait la dernière ligne droite avant d'accoucher. Il avait commencé à avoir des contractions bénignes qui l'avait fait paniquer au début, Catarina l'avait rassuré que les contractions étaient rien de grave, elle lui expliqua que son corps était en train de se préparer pour la venu de son bébé. Il était impatient de voir son bébé malgré qu'il était épuisé par la grossesse, ses douleurs lombaires s'étaient intensifiées durant son dernier mois. Le bébé bougeait de moins en moins signe qu'il n'avait plus de place en lui ce que lui avait expliqué Catarina, Magnus l'aidait à surmonter beaucoup de chose mais il était de mauvaise humeur et irritable la plupart du temps ce qui faisait qu'il se déchargeait sur son Alpha de tout ses soucis. Alec continua de materner Jace en voulant qu'il soit prés de lui tout le temps, tous avaient compris étant à son dernier mois que son instinct étaient devenu plus accrue à l'approche de l'accouchement.

\- Tu veux sortir un peu proposa Magnus

\- Je voudrais bien un peu sortir de la chambre parce que je suis à la limite de devenir fou répondit Alec

Il l'aida à se lever et marcha dans tout le couloir du palais jusqu'au jardin intérieur, il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé rempli de coussins.

\- Ça irait demanda Magnus

\- Oui, ça va mieux rassura Alec

Il resta prés de lui en lui prenant la main, l'odeur des roses lui fit du bien. Il caressant son énorme ventre, il soupira épuisé avant de somnoler.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à manger questionna Magnus

\- Non pas pour le moment, je suis vidé de toute mon énergie. Comme si le peu d'énergie que j'ai était vidé en un instant avec le bébé souffla Alec

\- Encore quelques jours ensuite on verra la frimousse de notre petit chiot, je suis sûr ce sera le bébé qu'on avait imaginé tout les deux sourit Magnus

Alec sourit en se rappelant de leur imagination pour ce à quoi ressemblerait leur enfant à tout les deux, il regarda son ventre avec amour ce qui le fit glousser à son tour en le regardant avec dévotion et amour. Ils passèrent leurs temps à parler avec le bébé, Luke et Raphaël les rejoignirent dans le jardin intérieur,

\- Votre majesté, un noble souhaite vous voir avertis Luke

\- Alexander souffla Magnus ne voulant pas laisser son époux dans cet état

\- Allez y votre majesté, je veille sur lui proposa Raphaël

\- Tu peux partir tranquillement rassura Alec en touchant son bras

Le pharaon l'embrassa sur le front et alla avec Luke, Raphaël l'aida à se lever pour marcher un peu dans le couloir dans le palais. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Jocelyn, cette dernière l'accueillit et se chargea de lui à la place de Raphaël.

\- C'est bon Raphaël, je le prends en charge. Préviens sa majesté que je suis avec mon petit cœur informa Jocelyn

\- De toutes façons je vais aller dans la salle de réunion répondit Raphaël

Elle hocha la tête et aida Alec à s'asseoir parmi des tas de coussins, il s'en alla en laissant le noiraud aux mains de la rousse. Clary arriva avec Isabelle et Simon, l'oméga fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas Jace avec lui.

\- Il est au campement pour faire ses travaux quotidiens rassura Clary

\- Il me manque, je veux le voir maintenant souligna Alec en mettant une main sur son énorme ventre

\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait arrivé bientôt rassura Isabelle

Il hocha la tête sans convictions, il n'aimait pas se séparer de son frère. Jocelyn l'embrassa sur le front pour le rassurer,

\- Il va venir, ne t'en fais pas et puis tu dois te concentrer pour ta leçons de chant rassura Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête en soupirant, la mère de Clary prit la lyre à la place d'Alec qui ne pouvait pas jouer par rapport à son énorme ventre. Elle chantait la chanson qu'ils devaient chanter tout les deux, elle commença à jouer la musique.

_\- Tale as old as time__. __True as it can be__. __Barely even friends__. __Then somebody bends__. __Unexpectedly__. __Just a little change__. __Small, to say the least__. __Both a little scared__. __Neither one prepared__. __Beauty and the Beast__(Together)__Ever just the same__. __Ever a surprise__. __Ever as before__. __Ever just as sure__. __As the sun will rise__. __Tale as old as time__. __Tune as old as song__. __(Together)Bittersweet and strange__. __Finding you can change__. __Learning you were wrong__(Together)__certain as the sun__. __Rising in the east__. __Tale as old as time__. __Song as old as rhyme__. __Beauty and the Beast__. __Tale as old as time__. __Song as old as rhyme...Beauty and the Beauty. __Beauty and the Beast__,_ chanta le duo **(1)**

Clary s'était déplacée prés d'Alec pour chanter, ils s'étaient tenu la main tout en chantant. Jocelyn termina les dernières notes de la musique avec la lyre, cette dernière essuya une larme au niveau de son œil.

\- Merveilleux vous deux, vraiment vous êtes vraiment en osmoses complimenta Jocelyn

\- Merci maman, Izzy tu veux danser avec moi ou tu déclines pour le moment proposa Clary

\- Comme je l'ai dit, j'attends qu'Alec puisse danser de nouveau sinon je prends sa place sourit Isabelle en se levant

La jeune brune prit les bracelets de chevilles de son frère et se mit en place avec la rousse, elles s'assirent ensemble au sol et Jocelyn commença à jouer la musique. La jeune rousse commença à faire des gestes des bras avant de dessiner des arabesques sur l'épaule d'Isabelle qui sourit, comme un signal dans la musique Isabelle fit des gestes avant de se mettre debout pour bouger ses hanches sensuellement. Clary vint vers elle et elles commencèrent à bouger leurs hanches ensemble, Isabelle s'approcha et s'assit prés de son frère en montrant Clary qui dansait en solo. Les deux se rapprochaient pour se mettre à dos et se remirent à bouger les hanches, le rythme de la musique changea pour qu'elles tournent sur elles-mêmes en faisant tinter leurs bracelets de chevilles. Elles s'assirent de nouveau en bougeant leurs poitrines et se relevèrent en se tenant les mains pour tourner sur elles-mêmes, Clary recula doucement en laissant Isabelle tourner avant de faire une pose de danse. Jocelyn et les garçons applaudirent après la danse des filles,

\- Super toutes les deux, par contre un léger détail Isabelle quand tu fais ton solo à la fin. Evite de stressée, j'ai compris que tu t'es bloquée pour faire ton solo. Sinon tu es parfaite, et toi ma chérie pied droite puis pied gauche décrit Jocelyn

\- Très bien maman répondit Clary

\- Entendu répondit Isabelle à son tour

\- Bien, c'est l'heure de ton solo à toi mon petit cœur gloussa Jocelyn

Alec sourit en caressant son ventre bombé, Clary prit la lyre pour faire la musique pour lui. Il caressa son ventre avec amour,

_\- Lay a whisper on my pillow; leave the winter on the ground. I wake up lonely, there's air of silence in the bedroom. And all around. Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away. It must have been love but it's over now. It must have been good but I lost it somehow. It must have been love but it's over now. From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out. Make believing we're together that I'm sheltered by your heart. But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm. And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away,_chanta Alec **(2)**

Clary ferma presque les yeux en écoutant la chanson d'Alec, Jocelyn avec Isabelle et Simon étaient envoûtés eux aussi par sa voix. Nora se mit à geignir en venant les rejoindre, Dylan suçait son pouce encore endormit. Jocelyn les prit tout les deux dans ses bras en les embrassant chacun sur le front,

\- Vous êtes réveillé mes chéris roucoula Jocelyn

\- Vraiment Nora ressemble à Luke et Dylan te ressemble Jocelyn constata Isabelle

Alec observa les jumeaux en rêvant à son bébé à son tour, il mit une main sur son ventre enflé. Plus tard il se promena en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour souffler, il mettait une main sous son ventre et un autre derrière son dos. Il se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur, il s'assit sur le canapé et respira l'odeur des roses.

\- J'ai hâte que tu sois là mon amour, te prendre dans mes bras est pour moi le plus grand désir. Je te promets que je serai toujours là pour toi promis Alec en caressant son ventre

Magnus soupira en se massant la nuque, il se dirigea à son tour dans le jardin intérieur. Le pharaon observa son époux en train de discuter avec leur enfant, il s'approcha doucement. Alec leva la tête en sentant son odeur d'Alpha, l'oméga sourit en lui tendant sa main. L'asiatique prit sa main et l'embrassa dessus, il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Comment vont mes deux amours interrogea Magnus en mettant la main sur le ventre rond

\- Je vais très bien, je voudrais que notre enfant vient rapidement car je n'en peux plus soupira Alec

\- J'ai hâte moi aussi qu'il ou elle vienne au monde souligna Magnus

Alec mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son Alpha pour respirer l'odeur d'Alpha, l'odeur l'apaisa et le fit presque somnoler.

\- J'ai des nouvelles de Maia lança Magnus

\- Elle va rentrée bientôt demanda Alec

\- Oui, dans quelques jours elle sera là sourit Magnus

L'oméga hocha la tête et se blottit encore plus dans ses bras, le souverain embrassa dans ses cheveux en souriant à la surprise qu'il lui avait réservé avec l'arrivée de ses beaux-parents. L'oméga fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant que l'esprit de son époux était fermé pour un moment avant de s'ouvrir de nouveau, il ferma les yeux sans rien penser. Magnus resta avec lui en le laissant dormir, Alec se réveilla plus tard un peu moins fatigué.

\- Allez viens souffla Magnus en se levant

Le pharaon l'aida à se lever de sa position, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre tout les deux. Ils prirent leur bain et se dirigèrent dans la salle du banquet, Alec observa comme un faucon sur son frère que celui-ci mange correctement. Le blond mangea pour ne pas contrarié l'oméga, comme à son habitude il sortit de table ayant trop mangé. Jace marcha lentement vers sa chambre sous les moqueries d'Isabelle,

\- Au lieu que ce soit Alec qui est enceinte, c'est toi qui a l'air d'être sur le point d'avoir un enfant se moqua Isabelle

\- Izzy, sois gentille et ferme-là pour l'amour de Ra gronda Jace

\- Bien sûr bébé Jace ricana Isabelle

Le blond soupira en se retenant d'étrangler sa sœur prés de lui, Simon lui avait afflué ce surnom bébé Jace comme Alec le maternait assez souvent. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en train de dormir dans son nid, il sentit une contraction le prendre subitement. Il se crispa en soufflant doucement, la contraction passa un moment. Il souffla plusieurs fois avant de regardant son ventre,

\- Je pense que tu veux me prévenir que tu seras bientôt là avec ton papa et moi questionna Alec en frottant son ventre

Un coup de pied lui répondit à la place, l'oméga sourit au coup de pied. Il frotta son ventre avant de somnoler de nouveau, Clary et Isabelle entraient dans la chambre avec des biscuits préparés par Simon.

\- Où est Jace questionna Alec

\- Il est au campement, tu sais bien qu'il doit faire ses travaux en ce moment répondit Isabelle en se mettant prés de lui

Le noiraud fit la moue en regardant sa sœur, la rousse gloussa et s'installa prés de lui et lui caressa le ventre. Alec mit la main sur la sienne en la serrant légèrement ayant sentit sa chaleur corporel augmenter,

\- Lotus Rose déduit Alec

\- Oui, ma chaleur va arriver dans quelques jours. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai discutée avec Jace et il va passer avec moi mais sans qu'on le fasse rassura Clary

\- Oh félicitation vous deux félicita Isabelle

La rousse sourit en rougissant, elle lâcha un cri de douleur quand Alec lui serra la main assez fortement. Isabelle fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son frère qui grimaçait de douleur,

\- Alec tout va bien s'inquiéta Isabelle

Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur, les filles commençaient à paniquer. Isabelle se leva et fila rapidement pour aller chercher Catarina, Clary resta à ses côtés en la soutenant. Catarina entra dans la pièce avec Isabelle,

\- Clary, laisse-moi le voir demanda Catarina

La rousse se leva pour laisser sa place à la béta, Catarina s'assit et sentit l'humidité sur le lit. Alec avait les yeux rond ayant sentit la fuite entre ses jambes,

\- Par la déesse Bastet, mon chéri tu as perdu les eaux. Tu vas accoucher haleta Catarina

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire demanda Isabelle en s'affolant légèrement

\- Clary va appeler Magnus maintenant, il faut que l'Alpha soit présent pour l'accouchement de son oméga sinon ça va être compliqué. Isabelle prépare un bassine d'eau chaude et ensuite envoie rapidement une servante appeler Jocelyn qu'elle puisse m'aider ordonna Catarina

\- Très bien répondirent les filles

Clary se mit à courir dans la salle du trône, au même moment Magnus fronça les sourcils en sentant la connexion entre lui et Alec se fermer brusquement. Il avait ressentit sa douleur mais il n'avait pas mis le doigt dessus, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement ce qui fit lever la tête.

\- Clary interpella Luke en voulant la gronder

\- C'est Allie, il va accoucher prévient Clary

Le pharaon sauta de son trône et se mit à courir très vite jusqu'à leur chambre, son loup se mit à geindre d'inquiétude en entendant les cris de douleurs d'Alec. Il entra dans la pièce, il se focalisa sur son oméga qui était en train de mettre au monde le fruit de leur amour. Il le rejoignit en l'embrassant sur le front, le souverain lui tient la main pour le soutenir.

\- Je suis là maintenant rassura Magnus

\- Alpha geignit Alec de douleur

Jocelyn était en train de faire de la vapeur dans la pièce pour faciliter l'accouchement, Catarina était entre les jambes d'Alec pour le faire accoucher.

\- Pousse mon chéri encouragea Catarina

L'oméga écrasa la main de son Alpha en poussant de toutes ses forces, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front pour l'encourager.

\- Courage mon amour, nous aurons le fruit de notre amour dans nos bras encouragea Magnus

\- Le fruit de notre amour, C'EST MON FRUIT CRETIN D'ALPHA, C'EST MOI QUI A FAIT TOUT LE BOULOT ALORS FERME-LA cria Alec en lâchant sa main

\- Pousse mon chéri ordonna Catarina

\- PUTAIN JE PREFERE ÊTRE FOUETTER QUE FAIRE CA s'écria Alec en poussant

\- Vas-y souffla Magnus

\- JE T'AI DIS DE LA FERMER MAUDIT ALPHA, TU NE VAS PAS M'AVOIR DE SITÔT. JE DEMANDE LE DIVORCE MAINTENANT hurla Alec sous la douleur

Isabelle et Jace avec Simon et Clary étaient dehors en train d'attendre, ils entendirent les hurlements de douleurs d'Alec. Luke et Raphaël avec bon nombre de conseillers et de ministres étaient en train d'attendre le dénouement de l'accouchement, Jace était légèrement agacé en les voyants devant la chambre. Sa compagne le calma en posant la main sur son épaule

\- Calme-toi, c'est la coutume qu'ils soient là pour la venu au monde l'héritier du trône apaisa Clary

\- Oui mais c'est comme si ils se réjouissent de la douleur de mon frère fulmina Jace

Isabelle vient l'apaiser à son tour en frottant son bras, ils entendirent encore une fois les cris de douleurs d'Alec. A l'intérieur Alec souffla encore une fois pour pousser de nouveau,

\- Mon chéri encore un effort encouragea Catarina en voyant la tête

Alec poussa encore une fois,

\- ENFOIRE D'ALPHA JE VAIS TE COUPER TON NŒUD ET LE DONNER AU CROCODILE insulta Alec

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour commenta Magnus

\- LA FERME cria Alec en poussant

Catarina vérifia si le cordon ombilical n'était pas noué au cou du bébé, elle encouragea encore une fois Alec à pousser une dernière fois. L'oméga poussa avant de tomber parmi les coussins en entendant le hurlement de son bébé, Magnus haleta de joie en voyant son bébé dans les bras de Catarina. Jocelyn avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant le bébé qui pleurait de tout son soûl,

\- C'est un garçon déclara Catarina en montrant le bébé à Alec

Alec se mit à pleurer en prenant son fils dans ses bras, il l'embrassa et le calma. Il se tourna vers son Alpha pour montrer leur fils,

\- Alpha voici ton fils déclara Alec

\- Il est magnifique complimenta Magnus les larmes aux yeux

Alec haleta de douleur en sentant une contraction, Jocelyn prit le bébé dans les bras en voyant le visage de douleur de l'oméga. Magnus paniqua à son visage de douleur,

\- Catarina que se passe-t-il s'affola Magnus

La béta regarda l'entre-jambe du jeune homme et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une autre tête qui approchait,

\- Pousse encore une fois, je crois que tu vas avoir encore un bébé encouragea Catarina

L'Alpha écarquilla les yeux et soutient son oméga en lui tenant la main, Alec cria de douleur en serrant la main de son époux en lui brisant presque la main.

\- SALE CABOT JE SUIS EN TRAIN D'ACCOUCHER D'UNE PORTEE, JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES POILS DE TA FOURRURE cria Alec

\- Sayang je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus penaud

\- JE VAIS TE TUER hurla Alec

Le noiraud poussa une dernière fois avant de tomber d'épuisement sur le lit, heureusement pour lui il avait réussit à mettre au monde son deuxième bébé.

\- C'est une fille déclara Catarina

\- Par le dieu Ra nous avons une fille se réjouit Magnus

Alec sourit faiblement, Jocelyn emmena son fils et Catarina lui donna sa fille pour porter tout les deux dans ses bras. Magnus prit sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant tout en versant des larmes de joie pour ensuite embrasser son fils, les deux femmes sourirent en regardant le tableau de famille.

\- Magnus, je sais que tu veux passer un moment avec ta petite famille mais n'oublie pas que tu dois prévenir le peuple prévient Catarina

Le pharaon hocha la tête et prit ses enfants dans ses bras, Alec commença à paniquer à la séparation de ses enfants. Jocelyn en sachant les instincts maternels des omégas concernant leurs enfants, elle s'assit prés de lui.

\- Il va juste montrer aux ministres et conseillers, les enfants en plus ils sont avec sa majesté rassura Jocelyn

Alec hocha la tête et regarda son Alpha sortir avec ses enfants, tous étaient partis dans la salle du trône pour attendre l'annonce après avoir entendu les deux bébés. Magnus ne quittait pas des yeux ses enfants entrant dans la salle du trône, il fit face à ses sujets.

**\- PEUPLE D'EGYPTE, VOICI MES ENFANTS VOTRE PRINCE ET VOTRE PRINCESSE** déclara Magnus en montrant les jumeaux dans ses bras

Le peuple qui était dans le palais se réjouit des naissances, Raphaël sortit et rassembla les soldats. Comme c'était à la tombée de la nuit, les soldats prirent les flèches et les allumèrent.

\- A mon signal, TIRER ordonna Raphaël

Les flèches inondaient le ciel, chaque sujet sortit de chez eux et se mit à faire la fête ayant compris que leur reine avait donné naissance. Alec était sur le lit et attendit ses bébés, Magnus entra avec eux dans les bras. L'oméga tendit les bras vers eux, son époux les donna et il en profita pour les embrasser plusieurs fois.

\- Mes bébés, mes amours, mes trésors, roucoula Alec

\- Cinta, que proposes-tu pour leurs prénoms questionna Magnus

Alec les regarda avec amour, il leva la tête pour regarder son Alpha et sourit encore une fois.

\- Notre fille s'appellera Esmée et notre fils Rey répondit Alec

Magnus sourit et se pencha pour l'embrassa amoureusement, ils regardaient ensemble leurs enfants. Le lendemain Magnus laissa la fratrie de son oméga pénétrer dans la chambre pour voir les jumeaux, Isabelle mit la main sur la bouche en voyant les deux bébés sur le lit prés de son frère aîné. Jace avait les larmes aux joues en les voyants, ils s'approchèrent doucement comme Alec était endormit. Celui-ci se réveilla et les fusilla en les regardant, ils s'arrêtèrent en l'observant sans un bruit. Ils attendirent l'autorisation de l'oméga qui protégeait ses petits contre tout intrus à part son Alpha, Alec les observa pendant un bon moment avant de tendre la main vers eux. Sa sœur s'avança prudemment et lui prit la main avant de s'asseoir pour regarder son neveu et sa nièce,

\- Alec, ils sont beaux sanglota Isabelle

\- Izzy a raison, ils sont vraiment magnifiques. Tu as fait du bon travail complimenta Jace en essuyant ses larmes

Le jeune homme sourit et se redressa pour leur permettre de porter ses bébés, Jace prit son neveu dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Isabelle prit sa nièce et l'embrassa sur le front à son tour, elle pleura en la portant.

\- Tu es belle comme un cœur, comment s'appellent-ils interrogea Isabelle

\- Notre fille s'appelle Esmée Isabella et notre fils Rey Asmodée Robert Lightwood –Bane répondit Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que Rey a deux prénoms questionna Jace

\- La tradition d'Egypte que l'héritier ait deux prénoms répondit Alec en souriant

Le blond hocha la tête et rendit son neveu à son frère, il prit à la place sa nièce des bras de sa sœur qui prit leur neveu.

\- Eh petit coquin, je suis tante Isabelle renifla Isabelle en le berçant

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux en les regardant,

\- Je voudrais que maman et papa voient mes enfants souhaita Alec

\- Un jour ils les verront grand frère, ils seront fières de toi de les voir rassura Isabelle

Pendant ce temps Maia sourit en voyant la frontière de l'Egypte, ils arrivaient presque à la citée. Elle envoya un soldat les prévenir de leur arrivés, au même moment qu'Alec accouchait Maryse ressentit une chair de poule. Elle haleta d'instinct maternel pour son fils,

\- Maryse, tout va bien s'inquiéta Robert

\- C'est Alec, quelque chose est en train de passer. Je le pressens répondit Maryse

\- On sera bientôt prés de lui, patiente encore une peu rassura Robert en prenant sa femme dans ses bras

Max sourit devant les paroles de son père, il avait hâte de voir son frère aîné. Maia ralentis ses pas pour être prés du carrosse,

\- Nous sommes arrivés en Egypte prévient Maia

Maryse sortit la tête de la fenêtre en voyant la cité de loin, son cœur de mère battait à tout rompre de bientôt voir son fils qu'on lui avait enlevé trop jeune.

\- Je vais le revoir, merci les dieux pleura Maryse

\- Maryse garde tes larmes quand tu le verras consola Robert en souriant

\- Six ans qu'il m'a été enlevé, je vais le revoir. Mon petit bébé sanglota Maryse en serrant son mari

Le soldat de Maia chevaucha et passa la frontière avant d'arriver au palais, il entra et se rendit dans la salle d'audience. Magnus était sur son trône, il vit le soldat s'incliner devant lui.

\- Majesté, je suis venu de la part de la générale béta Maia. Elle vous informe qu'elle sera bientôt de retour avec la mission que vous lui avez confié annonça le soldat

\- Bien répondit Magnus en souriant

* * *

**1: Beauty and the Beast de Celine Dion **

**2: It Must have been love de Roxette **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le baptême des jumeaux et des retrouvailles larmoyants. Bisous glacées. **


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Le lien maternelle continue car c'ets les retrouvailles, tu dois avoir des mouchoirs pour lire le chapitre **

**LolliOta : Le tout dans le chapitre je te préviens très émouvant le chapitre **

**Alec Barton: Tu as tout compris il faut plusieurs mouchoirs pour lire le chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu as le coeur à tenir car c'est émouvant le chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec était en train de contempler ses enfants dans le berceau en osier, il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard d'eux. Rey était endormit et baillait alors que Esmée mettait son poing dans la bouche, ils avaient les yeux fermés signe qu'ils dormaient encore. Magnus entra dans la pièce en voyant son oméga contempler leurs enfants dans le berceau en osier, il se plaça derrière et le prit par la hanche. Alec se tourna vers lui en souriant et retourna regarder ses enfants, l'Alpha les observait aussi en soupirant de fierté. Son loup intérieur geignit de joie en voyant ses louveteaux dans le berceau, il rêva de jouer avec eux sous leur forme de loup. Le pharaon ferma les yeux et embrassa son époux sur son front, ils se rendirent dans le lit épuisés tout les deux. Ils s'endormirent quand au beau milieu de la nuit l'un des bébés se réveilla, Alec se réveilla à son tour et se leva pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Il la porta pour qu'elle se nourrisse, Esmée chercha le téton et le prit en bouche pour téter. Il sourit et caressa les cheveux fins de sa fille, il respira son odeur de bébé. Quatre jours étaient passés depuis la naissance des enfants, Esmée et Rey étaient en parfaites santés après que Catarina les ait ausculté. Clary et Simon les avaient vu et les trouvaient adorable, de même que Isabelle et Jace qui étaient les premiers à les voir étant les frères et sœurs d'Alec. La jeune brune avait été heureuse de porter son neveu et sa nièce dans ses bras ainsi que le blond, Clary et Simon leur avaient rappelés leurs paris à tout les deux. Jace avait fait une tête d'horreur de savoir qu'il allait manger la cuisine infecte de sa sœur, il avait crié au scandale sous les regards narquois de tout le monde. Le peuple se réjouissait de la naissance de leur prince et leur princesse après avoir attendu si longtemps que leur pharaon ait quelqu'un dans sa vie et ait un héritier malgré qu'il soit immortel, ils adoraient encore plus leur reine au vu des deux cadeaux qu'il leur avait offert en la présence de leur princesse et de leur prince. L'oméga remit sa fille dans le berceau après avoir fait son rôt, il prit son fils dans ses bras quand le petit prince commença à sangloter. Le jeune homme fredonna sa berceuse en allaitant son fils,

\- Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez là, mais maintenant vous me manquez dans mon ventre roucoula Alec

\- Mais ils sont là signala Magnus

Alec tourna la tête pour voir son Alpha réveillé et qui les observait tout les deux, il s'approcha de lui pour lui montrer son fils. Le pharaon se pencha vers son petit prince pour l'embrasser sur le front, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Tellement beau sourit Magnus

\- Esmée s'est endormit prévient Alec

\- Je sais sourit Magnus

Le souverain se leva pour aller voir sa fille endormit dans son berceau, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front légèrement pour ne pas l'a faire réveiller.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve confessa Magnus doucement

Alec se leva et déposa leur fils dans le berceau prés de leur fille, il retourna dans leur lit. Magnus se pencha vers son fils,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot confia Magnus

L'asiatique retourna dans le lit avec son époux pour contempler leurs enfants dans le berceau, l'oméga s'endormit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu déclara Magnus

Il s'endormit à son tour en serrant son oméga dans ses bras, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et regarda son époux endormit prés de lui. Il sourit et l'embrassa légèrement sur ses lèvres, il se leva pour aller vérifier ses enfants. Les jumeaux dormaient à poings fermés dans le berceau, l'oméga caressa légèrement les cheveux fins de sa fille. Magnus se leva à son tour et vit son époux debout en train de contempler leurs enfants dans le berceau, il sourit et se leva à son tour silencieusement. Il serra Alec par derrière en l'embrassant sur sa marque d'accouplement, ils contemplaient leurs enfants avec tendresse.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont mes enfants, ils étaient dans mon ventre pendant neufs mois et maintenant ils sont là commenta Alec

\- Je sais Sayang, le temps qu'on a attendu pour les voir même si c'était une surprise que ce soit des jumeaux pouffa Magnus

Alec pouffa aussi en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, le pharaon lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Rey commença à gémir doucement avant de commencer à sangloter, l'oméga le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Il le berça dans ses bras avant de s'installer pour le nourrir au sein, le souverain sourit en les regardant tous les deux. Luke et Raphaël entrèrent dans la chambre et s'inclinèrent en montrant leurs nuques par soumission, l'Alpha se retient de grogner contre ses deux conseillers. C'était plus fort que lui de vouloir protéger son oméga et ses enfants contre d'autres Alphas, les deux conseillers l'informèrent de la rencontre avec les sujets qui souhaitent donner des présents pour les héritiers. Magnus hocha la tête à leur sujet, il se tourna vers son époux qui tapota sur le dos de leur fils pour lui faire retirer son rôt. Le pharaon s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement et caressa la tête de son fils pour l'embrasser lui aussi, il sortit et alla à la rencontre de ses sujets qui avaient amenés beaucoup de présents pour leurs héritiers. Alec était toujours avec ses enfants, Clary et les autres entrèrent dans la chambre et s'avancèrent prudemment en attendant un signe de la part d'Alec. Un oméga est surprotecteur envers leur bébé surtout peu de temps après leur accouchement, seul leur Alpha peut s'approcher d'eux sans souci. Le jeune homme regarda sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon qui attendaient un signe de sa part, il les fusilla pendant un moment en resserrant ses enfants autour de lui pour les protéger des intrus. Il renifla leur odeur ce qui le fit se détendre en comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas hostile, il sourit et tendit la main vers eux. Isabelle s'avança et s'assit en prenant la main de son frère,

\- Comment vont mes précieux trésors questionna Isabelle

\- Ils vont très bien, ils viennent de manger sourit Alec en regardant ses jumeaux

\- Puis-je prendre Rey proposa Isabelle

Alec hocha la tête et prit son fils dans ses bras pour le donner à sa sœur qui le portait dans ses bras à son tour, Jace s'approcha à son tour et prit l'autre main de son frère et l'embrassa dessus.

\- Comment te sens-tu s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec en serrant sa main

Clary s'assit prés de lui sans risquer quoi que soit comme elle était un oméga, le noiraud lui caressa la joue et sentit que la chaleur de sa sœur de coeur avait beaucoup augmenté.

\- Ta chaleur est en train d'arriver petit-à petit déduit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien et en plus j'ai discuté avec maman et papa pour ça, je vais la passer avec Jace rassura Clary

\- Qui d'ailleurs à faillit me tuer après ça déglutit Jace en murmurant

Isabelle qui était assez proche de Jace et l'ayant entendu rigolait doucement,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe bébé Jace nargua Simon

\- Toi, je vais te...stoppa Jace en lui faisant mime de le tuer

Simon se mit à rire doucement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants alors que Jace voulait tuer le compagnon de sa sœur, Alec les regardait tous les quatre en souriant. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Clary qui lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Je viens de penser Lotus rose, je pourrai reprendre la danse prochainement sourit Alec

\- J'ai hâte, même si c'est chouette de danser avec Izzy. Je te préfère mon Allie sourit Clary en fermant les yeux pour le sentir

Ils sourirent entre eux, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Esmée se mit à éclater en sanglot dans les bras d'Isabelle qui l'avait dans ses bras, elle la berça mais ses pleurs s'intensifièrent. Alec leva les yeux sur sa fille et tendit les bras vers sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras, il l'embrassa et la calma doucement. Elle chercha le téton de « sa mère » avant de le happer pour prendre sa pitance, il lui caressa ses cheveux fins. Les filles s'extasièrent devant la bouille d'Esmée, Rey gémit doucement signe qu'il allait avoir faim. Alec fit son rôt de sa fille avant de prendre son fils à son tour, Jace porta sa nièce dans ses bras. Le blond la berça doucement dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- Ce que tu es belle la puce chuchota Jace

Plus tard ils laissèrent Alec se reposer encore avec les enfants, d'après Clary Alec et les jumeaux devaient passer cinq jours dans la chambre avant de sortir de la pièce. Magnus arriva et vit son oméga en train de dormir avec leurs enfants prés de lui, il s'approcha pour voir Esmée en train de couiner ayant fait un cauchemar. Il berça doucement sa fille,

\- Je vais te chanter une chanson que j'ai chantée pour ta maman, _Je sais ton amour. Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps. Sentir son cours jour après jour. J'ai remonté les tourments. Pour m'approcher encore. J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien. J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles. Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien. Tout ne tient qu'à nous. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Celle que j'aimerai plus que personne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Tu sais mon amour. Tu sais les mots sous mes silences. Ce qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent. J'ai à t'offrir des croyances. Pour conjurer l'absence. J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main. J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris. Tiens, rien ne nous emmène plus loin. Qu'un geste qui revient. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne... Je ferai de toi mon essentiel. Mon essentiel. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Qu'on s'appartienne _chanta Magnus en berçant sa fille dans ses bras **(1)**

Alec s'était réveillé après avoir sentit l'odeur de son Alpha dans la pièce, il les contemplait avec amour et rougit en se rappelant de la chanson que son époux était en train de chanter. L'oméga essuya une larme sur sa joue en voyant l'amour et la dévotion dans les yeux de Magnus, ce dernier sentit l'odeur du citron sur Alec et tourna la tête légèrement en souriant en terminant les dernières paroles de sa chanson. Esmée était endormit dans les bras de son père, Rey s'était endormit aussi sous la voix de son père. Celui-ci s'assit sur le lit pour déposer sa fille dessus, il embrassa son époux.

\- Tu lui as chanté cette chanson pour s'endormir et elle sera confuse quand je lui chanterai ma berceuse bouda Alec

Toi et moi nous avons des voix différentes, je suis sûr que les jumeaux sauront faire la différence. Et puis j'aurai quelque chose à leur chanter avant de leur raconter des histoires de leur grand-père déclara Magnus

\- Je t'aime tellement Alpha confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander mais je veux quelque chose de ta part demanda Magnus

\- Qu'est ce que c'est interrogea Alec

Magnus lui caressa la joue en brossant son pouce sur sa joue, Alec attendit ce qu'il voulait et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je voudrais que tu m'appelle Magnus dorénavant, tu as toujours été mon égal lâcha Magnus

Alec rougit en le regardant, il se tritura les mains de timidité.

\- Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Magnus rougit Alec

\- Ça me rends heureux quand tu dis mon nom souffla Magnus

L'oméga se mordit les lèvres, il le regarda toujours en rougissant. Ils restèrent dans la chambre pour profiter de leurs enfants, ils mangèrent dans la chambre. Au bout du sixième jour Alec fut autorisé à sortir de la chambre avec les enfants après que les prêtres aient bénis les enfants, Alec était dans le jardin intérieur sous le kiosque avec eux. Il était en train de roucouler avec eux, la fratrie et Clary et Simon les rejoint.

\- Oh ce que tu es si mignon, si craquant complimenta Clary

\- Oh que oui, si mignon sourit Isabelle

Ils s'extasièrent à part Alec devant les bouilles des jumeaux, Jocelyn les rejoignit et prit Esmée dans ses bras. Dylan et Nora étaient curieux de voir les jumeaux,

\- Maman, bébé Allie demanda Nora un doigt dans sa bouche

\- Oui, ce sont les bébés d'Allie confirma Jocelyn

Les deux enfants les contemplaient avec curiosité, peu après ça Alec retourna dans la chambre avec ses enfants pour faire leur sieste. Pendant ce temps Maia sourit en arrivant dans la citée, elle ralentit les pas de son cheval.

\- Nous sommes dans la citée maintenant déclara Maia

Le carrosse s'arrêta et les parents d'Alec avec Max descendirent du carrosse, ils observaient la citée qui était plus que prospère. Maia les invita dans le palais, le soldat les annonça. Magnus était sur son trône et sourit en voyant ses beaux-parents et son jeune beau-frère, Maia s'inclina devant lui en montrant sa nuque par soumission.

\- Votre majesté, je vous amène les parents de son altesse la reine déclara Maia

\- Je te remercie Maia, tu aurais une récompense pour cette mission que tu as mené avec brio. Tu peux disposer et te reposer décréta Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Maia

Elle se leva et sortit pour aller au campement, le pharaon se tourna vers ses beaux-parents et Max. Le trio s'inclina devant lui en montrant leurs nuques par soumission,

\- Relevez-vous s'il vous plait, c'est à moi de m'incliner devant vous car vous êtes mes beaux-parents demanda Magnus en se levant de son trône

Le pharaon vient devant eux et s'inclina devant eux à la place, ils étaient stupéfait de voir le souverain s'incliner devant eux.

\- S'il vous plait relevez-vous demanda Robert

Magnus se releva et sourit en les voyant, il détailla Max qui était le portrait jeune d'Alec mais avec des lunettes.

\- MAMAN, PAPA cria Isabelle en entrant dans la pièce

Jace l'accompagnait et couru avec elle dans les bras de leurs parents, Maryse serra sa fille et son fils adoptifs dans ses bras avant de les relâcher. Robert fit de même,

\- Majesté commença Maryse

\- Pour le moment vous allez vous reposer et manger puis prendre un bain puis je vous amènerai à votre fils déclara Magnus

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivit leurs enfants, Magnus les prévient du regard de ne rien dire au sujet de leurs enfants. Après qu'ils se soient reposés, le souverain les amena devant la chambre et les laissa entrer pour être seul. Robert était sur le point de rentrer avant de se stopper et poussa sa femme devant lui,

\- Je préfère que tu le vois d'abord ensuite ce sera moi proposa Robert

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce, Alec était en train de bercer son fils dans ses bras. Il était de dos donc Maryse ne voyait pas Rey dans ses bras, elle pleura en sanglot en reconnaissant sa berceuse qu'elle lui chantait enfant.

_\- A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec

En voyant son fils endormit il le posa prés de sa sœur, Maryse s'avança vers lui les larmes aux joues.

_\- Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Et que le rosier même fût encore à planter. Et que mon ami Pierre fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Maryse à son tour la gorge enrouée

Alec se figea à la voix chantante, il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis ses onze ans. Il se retourna lentement et trouva sa mère devant lui, Maryse commença à pleurer en voyant son fils devant elle après tant d'années. Elle regarda le petit garçon d'onze ans à la place de l'homme qu'il était devenu,

\- Alec, mon fils pleura Maryse

\- Ma-Ma-Ma-Maman déglutit Alec

L'oméga commença a avoir les larmes aux yeux, il s'approcha doucement vers elle. Il lui toucha avec les mains tremblantes ses deux joues, il avait peur que ce soit un rêve. Elle éclata en sanglot en embrassant ses mains, elle lui caressa ses joues en larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras en la serrant, elle pleura dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ils tombèrent sur le sol en pleure, Maryse essuya les larmes de son fils et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur le visage. Alec serra sa mère ne voulant pas la quitter et en croyant que c'était un rêve, il l'embrassa à son tour et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Maryse inspira son odeur aussi qui avait changé mais qui était resté le même, elle lui caressa les cheveux. Alec se rappela de ses enfants dans le berceau, il aida sa mère à se relever. Elle fut curieuse avant qu'il l'emmène devant un berceau en osier, il lui montra ses enfants. Elle haleta en les voyant et le regarda avec surprise, Alec hocha la tête en se montrant pour dire qu'il était « la mère » des enfants. Elle éclata encore plus en sanglots en souriant en tombant dans les bras de son fils, elle les contemplait avec amour et sentit son cœur débordait de joie.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

Alec se tourna vers son Alpha et trouva son père et son petit frère prés de Magnus, celui-ci se retira en les laissant un peu seul pour se retrouver. Le souverain trouva Isabelle et Jace en train de sangloter à la porte, il sourit et prit sa belle-sœur dans ses bras pour la consoler. Robert regarda son fils qui était devenu un homme et s'avança lentement les larmes coulant de ses joues, il prit son fils dans ses bras en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Alec éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son père, Maryse pleura elle aussi à la scène. Robert l'embrassa partout en le serrant,

\- Mon fils pleura Robert

\- Papa sanglota Alec

Robert fit un malaise et commença à s'affaler sur son fils quand il l'attrapa,

\- Papa s'inquiéta Alec les larmes aux joues

\- Ne me lâche pas, je ne veux pas que tu me lâches. Je te retrouve après toutes ses années. Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras sanglota Robert en le serrant dans ses bras

Le noiraud l'enlaça aussi dans ses bras, Isabelle et Jace entrèrent dans la pièce les larmes aux yeux. Isabelle prit leur petit frère dans les bras pour le consoler, Jace essuya plusieurs fois ses larmes qui coulaient à flots. Maryse se reprit un peu pour présenter Robert à leurs petits-enfants,

\- Robert appela Maryse

Ce dernier leva la tête vers sa femme et trouva derrière elle un berceau en osier, Alec essuya ses larmes et sourit en voyant le regard de son père scotché sur le berceau.

\- Viens papa, je vais te présenter mes enfants décréta Alec

Robert était choqué par la nouvelle et pleura encore une fois en voyant ses petits-enfants, Alec prit son fils dans ses bras pour le donner à son père.

\- Je te présente mon fils Rey Asmodée Robert Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

\- Maryse, c'est notre petit-fils pleura Robert en portant son petit-fils dans ses bras

Le jeune homme prit Esmée dans ses bras et la donna à sa mère qui était débordant d'amour en la voyant,

\- Voici ma fille Esmée Isabella Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec

\- Elle est si belle pleura Maryse de joie en portant sa petite-fille

Alec pleura encore plus en voyant ses enfants dans les bras de ses parents, il se tourna pour voir son petit-frère. Il leva les bras pour l'accueillir, Max courra dans les bras de son frère. Il l'embrassa dans ses cheveux, Max sentit l'odeur de son frère aîné en se rappelant de son odeur passé. Maryse et Robert étaient en pleurs en serrant leurs petits-enfants dans leurs bras, Isabelle et Jace les rejoignirent pour se serrer les un contre les autres après tant d'année de séparation. Ils avaient cessé de pleurer mais l'émotion était encore présente, Maryse portait à présent son petit-fils dans ses bras alors que son mari portait leur petite-fille.

\- Comment vous êtes venu ici demanda Alec les yeux bouffis par les pleurs

\- C'est sa majesté qui nous a fait venir il y a neuf mois de ça, il avait envoyé sa commande Maia pour venir nous chercher pour qu'on puisse te voir après toutes ses années raconta Maryse encore reconnaissante

Le noiraud comprit maintenant l'absence prolongée de Maia et la cachotterie de Magnus à chaque fois qu'il en parlait, il tomba encore plus amoureux de son Alpha pour ce qu'il lui avait donné en amenant ses parents ainsi que son petit frère. Magnus entra dans la chambre et reçu une tornade noir dans les bras, il se stabilisa avant de voir son époux dans les bras.

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

\- Toute une vie ne sera pas assez pour te rembourser ce que tu as fait pour moi, je viens de tomber amoureux de toi encore une fois par ta gentillesse et ton amour confessa Alec

\- Tu m'as donné deux enfants alors je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de précieux sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient en oubliant que toute la famille Lightwood était présente dans la pièce, Alec rougit par la suite alors ses parents étaient en train de sourire en voyant leur fils amoureux de son mari. Le soir même Magnus et Alec étaient sur le trône avec leurs enfants dans les bras, le pharaon se leva de son trône pour faire face à ses sujets.

**\- J'AI DEUX NOUVELLES A VOUS DIRE, LA PREMIERE EST QUE LES PARENTS DE VOTRE REINE SONT PRESENT ICI. JE VOUS PRESENTE ROBERT ET MARYSE LIGHTWOOD** présenta Magnus

Les deux se levèrent mal à l'aise, Jocelyn observa Maryse et ressentit un pincement au cœur en la voyant. Une main sur son épaule, la rousse se tourna vers son mari qui lui sourit.

**\- MAINTENANT LA DEUXIEME NOUVELLE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ TOUS EST LE BAPTEME DE VOTRE PRINCE ET VOTRE PRINCESSE, JE VOUS PRESENTE VOTRE PRINCE REY ASMODEE ROBERT ET VOTRE PRINCESSE ESMEE ISABELLA LIGHTWOOD-BANE A CE JOUR** présenta Magnus en portant ses enfants dans ses bras

Les sujets se réjouirent de la nouvelle, ils se mirent à faire la fête et à boire sans compter. Dehors Maia avait son épée à la main,

\- ARCHER, TENEZ-VOUS PRÊT ordonna Maia

Les archers tenaient leurs arcs avec des flèches enflammés, elle fit signe pour qu'ils tirent tous dans la nuit pour accueillir leurs héritiers du trône au sien de la meute. Tous chantaient les louanges de la famille royale, Jocelyn se leva à son habitude et se mit au centre de la salle.

\- Vos majestés, Clarissa vous a préparée un spectacle pour le baptême des héritiers déclara Jocelyn

Clary était assis par terre avec une voile recouvrant son visage, elle le souleva en bougeant sa poitrine avant de se lever tout en bougeant ses hanches doucement au son de la musique. Elle joua avec son voile en se tournant sur elle-même, elle tourna sur elle-même en rejoignant d'Alec qui bougeait la tête. Magnus prit sa fille dans ses bras et permit à Alec de danser avec la rousse, Maryse et Robert était surpris de voir leur fils en train de danser. Alec s'avança vers Clary pour essayer de l'attraper, il se mit à ses pieds avant de se relever pour danser avec elle en bougeant ses hanches. Ils bougèrent leurs hanches tout les deux, Alec s'assit et la rousse s'assit sur ses genoux avant de bouger ses hanches prés de la tête de son partenaire. Il bougea ses hanches avant de bouger leurs hanches tout les deux, il passa derrière elle en la faisant tourner sur elle-même. Il tapa des pieds en faisant tinter ses bracelets de chevilles avec Clary, celle-ci taquina son partenaire qui se mit à genoux devant elle. Elle bougea ses hanches en venant prés de lui, ils se prirent les mains et elle sauta dans les airs aidés d'Alec. Ils bougeaient tout leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'Alec s'allonge par terre, Clary s'approcha de lui pour le bouger de son pied. Il se remit rapidement debout très vite pour danser de nouveau avec elle, au bout d'un moment il la prit dans ses bras en la portant comme un sac patate sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.

* * *

**1: Je te fais mon essentiel de Emmanuel Moire**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une fausse rumeur et renoue des liens. Bisous glacées. **


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Même moi je n'ai pas réussi à résister en l'écrivant que j'ai pleurer à cette scène émouvante **

**LolliOta: Ne t'en fais pas ça va se faire dans ce chapitre **

**Auriane 07: Voilà la suite **

**Alec Barton: Je te prépare ça pour toi si tu veux allez je te laisse la suite **

**Lavigne 126: Je crois que une idée de tes idées a déjà été fait mais je vais voir pour l'autre, bon en tout cas j'adore ce que tu me réserveras pour demain en plus l'une de tes idées est mis à l'honneur **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 41**_

Maryse était en train de bercer sa petite-fille dans les bras, elle l'embrassa sur le front en sentant son odeur de bébé. Elle sourit en la gardant ses bras, elle leva la tête pour voir son mari en train de jouer avec la petite main de Rey. Alec les regarda avec émotion avec ses enfants, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses parents seraient là avec lui jouant avec ses enfants. Clary avec les autres les rejoignirent, la rousse commença à jouer avec la main d'Esmée alors que Simon avait partit chercher des biscuits pour tout le monde au vu qu'ils étaient dans le jardin extérieur. Jace joua avec la bouille de son neveu pendant qu'Isabelle roucoula avec Esmée, le béta revient avec les plateaux de biscuits pour tout le monde. Ils commençaient à discuter ensemble, les parents d'Alec les écoutaient en silence. Jocelyn et Catarina les rejoignirent sur place accompagnée de Madzie et des jumeaux, les enfants se ruaient sur les biscuits sous les rires d'Alec et des autres. Jocelyn discutait avec Maryse pendant que Robert discutait avec Catarina, les parents d'Alec discutaient sur tout et de rien avec elles. Ça ferait un mois que Robert et Maryse avec Max ont rejoint la meute d'Egypte, ils avaient gardé la maison pour leurs enfants si ils voulaient retourner dans la maison familiale. De même que les jumeaux avaient un mois maintenant, Rey ressemblait à Magnus avec les yeux bleus d'Alec en forme de chat comme son père. Esmée était le portrait d'Alec en version féminine avec les yeux de Magnus en forme de chat, ils avaient hérités tout les deux le nez fins de Magnus. Alec était très heureux de savoir que ses parents soient prés de lui, ils lui avaient manqué beaucoup essentiellement croyant qu'ils étaient morts sous les coups des Alphas qui l'avaient enlevés. L'oméga raconta tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec ses anciens maîtres avant son sauvetage par Magnus, Maryse avait pleurée énormément et Robert était furieux qu'on lui ait blessé son fils qui était encore trop jeune. Ils avaient été plus reconnaissants envers leur gendre qui avait sauvé leur fils de l'enfer, ils l'avaient remercié plusieurs fois de ce qu'il avait apporté dans la vie de leur fils. Jace et Isabelle a aussi en profités pour présenter leurs compagnons respectifs à leurs parents, Clary fut immédiatement accueillit dans la famille qui était loin d'être parfait pour Simon auprès Robert. Ce dernier lui a fusillé d'un regard noir en sachant qu'il était le compagnon de sa fille, Maryse avait accepté son deuxième gendre en persuadant son mari de faire la même chose. Robert avait accepté pour la forme mais il lui fit signe qu'il gardait un œil sur Simon d'air menaçant, le béta devait toujours se montrer irréprochable devant le père de sa compagne. Jocelyn et Luke se sont rapidement entendu avec eux, ils étaient aussi reconnaissants envers eux d'avoir pris Alec sous leur aile. Magnus les rejoins dans le jardin extérieur, tous à part Clary et Alec s'inclinaient devant lui en montrant la nuque par soumission. Il hocha la tête en leur encontre,

\- Magnus, tu as finis tes réunions questionna Clary

\- Je fais une pause, j'ai une réunion avec Ragnor au sujet de quelque chose important à parler répondit Magnus

\- Puis-je vous accompagner proposa Robert

\- Bien sûr un autre point de vue ne sera pas de trop sourit Magnus

Le vieil homme se leva pour le suivit, le pharaon se pencha vers son oméga pour l'embrasser légèrement. Il en profita pour embrasser ses enfants aussi,

\- A plus tard sourit Magnus

\- A plus tard répondit Alec en rougissant

Les deux hommes s'en allaient, Maryse regarda éberluée Clary. Elle avait remarqué la familiarité entre les deux et qu'elle ne s'inclinait jamais devant Magnus,

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois si familière avec sa majesté le pharaon interrogea Maryse

\- Tout simplement Magnus et Clary ainsi ont grandit ensemble qu'ils se sont considérés comme frère et sœur, en clair elle a les faveurs de Magnus répondit Catarina

\- Oh conclu Maryse

\- Ce qui est de pour moi et mon mari Ragnor, nous avons grandit en même temps que lui ajouta Catarina

Maryse acquiesça la tête et se tourna vers son fils qui avait Clary dans les bras, Alec était en train de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle regarda Jace qui n'était pas jaloux,

\- On dirait que vous êtes très proche tout les deux constata Maryse en pointant Clary et Alec

\- Oui, maman. Lotus Rose et moi nous sommes très proches. Quand je suis arrivé la première fois ici, c'est elle qui m'a aidée à réadapter à ma nouvelle vie raconta Alec en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Et aussi je ne peux pas imaginer autre que partenaire que mon Allie, en plus qu'il soit là pour mes chaleurs sourit Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue

En les entendant parler de la danse, Jocelyn se leva pour partir avant de revenir avec la lyre.

\- J'en profite que nous sommes dans le jardin extérieur pour que vous puissiez danser dans l'eau comme j'avais toujours voulu sourit Jocelyn

\- D'accord, mais on va chanter quel chanson aujourd'hui demanda Clary

\- C'est une chanson que Raphaël m'avait chanté une fois dans sa langue natale répondit Jocelyn

Elle chanta la chanson en leur donnant le tempo en même temps, Maryse sourit en regardant l'air concentré de son fils.

\- Est-ce que je vais chanter en solo après ça questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr que non mon petit cœur, maintenant tu peux danser normalement gloussa Jocelyn

Il hocha et attendit les premiers notes de la musique que donner Jocelyn pour les lancer tout les deux en chant,

_\- Ay payita mia, guardate la poesia__. __Guardate la alegria pa'ti__. __No pido que todos los días sean de sol__. __No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta__. __Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón__. __Si lloras con los ojos secos__. __Y hablando de ella__. __Ay amor me duele tanto__. __Me duele tanto__. __Que te fueras sin decir a dónde__. __Ay amor fue una tortura...__. __Perderte__. __Yo sé que no he sido un santo__. __Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor__. __No sólo de pan vive el hombre__. __Y no de excusas vivo yo__. __Sólo de errores se aprende__. __Y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón__. __Mejor te guardas todo eso__. __A otro perro con ese hueso__. __Y nos decimos adios__. __No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal__. __No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras__. __No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal__. __Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas__. __Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto__. __Que no creas más en mis promesas__. __Ay amor__. __Es una tortura__. __Perderte__.__Yo sé que no he sido un santo__. __Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor_ chanta le duo **(1)**

Maryse applaudit devant le chant de son fils, elle avait entendu son chant mais elle était impressionnée. Isabelle et les autres applaudirent aussi de leurs chant ensemble,

\- C'était parfait vous deux maintenant, c'est l'heure de la danse déclara Jocelyn en tapant des mains

Les deux mirent leurs bracelets de chevilles, Clary était de dos en se tournant doucement en se caressant les courbes de son corps lentement. Alec passa derrière elle et effleura son doigt sur sa peau en remontant sur sa nuque, elle ferma les yeux en se tournant vers lui. Il l'a pencha en arrière dont elle écarta les bras en remontant son genou sur sa cuisse, il passa le bout de son nez dans son cou. Elle lui caressa la joue avant de le pousser dans le fleuve, Alec remonta à la surface en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle le rejoignit dans le fleuve, ils tournaient dans l'eau sensuellement. Alec le fit allonger dans l'eau tout en le portant avant de l'attirer vers lui pour lui caresser le visage humide par l'eau, elle se retourna en se penchant en arrière avec son partenaire. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur l'épaule, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de s'échapper de son étreinte. Il l'empêcha de partir en la serrant encore plus dans ses bras, il passa sa main en presque l'effleurant sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle se cambra de plaisir, il le porta en style marié et l'emmena avec lui sur le sol. Il l'a posa par terre en continuant l'effleurant et faire des vagues langoureux avec leurs corps, Clary recula en bougeant ses hanches lentement. Alec le regarda en marchant comme un prédateur, il lui prit sa main et l'attira vers elle et toucha ses cheveux humide par l'eau. Ils firent comme s'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, ils s'allongeaient par terre avant de rouler ensemble. Clary se releva en position assise en essuyant ses lèvres et rejeta sa tête en arrière sous les doigts sensuelle d'Alec qui effleura son dos, le jeune homme colla son torse au dos de la jeune fille en relevant lentement pour être debout. Alec effleura son ventre et retira ses cheveux humide pour l'embrasser encore une fois son épaule, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle lui caressa le visage, il posa sa main le sienne et en faisant semblant de l'embrasser avant de la pencher en arrière. Elle joignit ses mains et lui tient d'une seule main son corps. Ils sourient en regardant leurs publics.

\- Par le dieu Horus c'était sensuelle tout les deux, on dirait vraiment que vous étiez en train de coucher ensemble s'extasiait Simon

\- C'était à peu prés ça, leur danse c'est la danse de l'union révéla Jocelyn

\- C'était vraiment impressionnant votre danse, j'aurai presque cru que vous étiez en couple maintenant je comprends pourquoi est ce que tu disais que tu ne voulais pas d'autre partenaire qu'Alec déduit Maryse

\- Il est le seul à part Jace à me toucher ainsi sourit Clary en essuyant ses cheveux

Alec rougit avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras qui pleurait pour manger, Rey chercha quelques secondes le téton de son père avant de le happer pour le téter. Les femmes présents à part Nora et Madzie fondirent à la vue, Alec sourit en regardant Rey téta dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps Magnus se dirigea accompagné de Robert était sur le chemin pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque,

\- J'ai une chose à vous dire votre majesté, je ne sais pas comment payer ma dette envers vous d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils plusieurs fois remercia Robert

\- Mon cher Robert, vous avez payé votre dette ayant Alexander comme fils. A mon tour de vous demander une chose qui me tient à cœur déclara Magnus en le regardant

Magnus s'arrêta pour faire face à son beau-père, ce dernier était curieux de sa demande.

\- Normalement la coutume voulait que je vous demande l'autorisation de courtiser Alexander avant de me marier avec lui, mais comme sur le coup il a toujours pensé que vous aviez succombé aux blessures des Alphas qui lui ont enlevé. Bien sûr Jace et Isabelle nous ont avertis que vous étiez bien et bel vivant avec votre femme, pour dire j'aime votre fils de tout mon cœur. Je ne suis pas le genre d'Alpha qui pense avec son nœud, il est tout a vie et mon oxygène pour vivre alors je voudrais que vous permettiez que je courtise votre fils Alexander Lightwood avec votre bénédiction demanda Magnus d'un tom sincère et déterminé

Robert resta stupéfait par la demande du pharaon, il se racla la gorge ne savant pas quoi dire. Il repensa aux yeux emplit d'amour et de bonheur de son fils envers son Alpha, il pensa aussi à ses petits enfants.

\- J'accepte que vous courtisiez mon fils, votre majesté. Vous êtes un grand pharaon, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai une dette éternelle de reconnaissance de m'avoir permit de retrouver mon fils remercia Robert

\- Ce n'est rien Robert, je voulais qu'Alec vous voit en même temps que mes enfants connaissent au moins leurs grands-parents expliqua Magnus

Robert acquiesça de la tête et le suivit dans la bibliothèque, le pharaon le présenta à Ragnor qui salua le père de sa reine. Entre-temps Alec se dirigea vers le jardin intérieur avec le panier en osier qui avait ses enfants, il les posa au sol et arrosa le rosier qui avait fleurit à peu prés le même jour que la naissance des jumeaux. Il sourit et les mit sous le kiosque, il joua avec eux. Magnus le rejoint un peu plus tard, il s'assit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se pencha vers ses enfants pour les embrasser aussi,

\- Comment vont ma petite louve et mon petit chiot demanda Magnus

\- Ils vont parfaitement bien, Esmée vient toujours de s'endormit et Rey était un peu grognon mais il s'est calmé relata Alec

\- Oh mon petit chiot était grognon gloussa Magnus en touchant la joue de son fils

Alec regarda son époux roucoulait avec leurs enfants, son oméga intérieur rayonnait de bonheur en observant la scène.

\- Je t'aime lâcha Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus en levant la tête

Le souverain se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, l'asiatique effleura sa joue avec son pouce. Il posa son front sur le sien,

\- Catarina m'a dit que je pourrais être de nouveau intime avec toi après un mois avoua Alec en rougissant

\- Alors nous attendrons un mois avant d'être intime de nouveau, tu sais je ne suis pas pressé sache-le sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils regardaient leurs enfants qui dormaient dans le panier en osier. Raphaël entra dans le jardin intérieur avec Luke, ils s'inclinaient devant eux en montrant leurs nuques par soumission.

\- Votre majesté, nous vous attendons pour a réunion avec les ministres et les conseillers prévient Raphaël

\- J'arrive, Luke appelez Robert. Ses conseils pourraient être utile comme il avait été un ancien soldat avant de prendre sa retraite ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Luke

Alec sourit devant la décision de son Alpha, il le regarda partir avec ses deux conseillers. Il entendit un sanglot, il baissa la tête vers ses enfants pour voir son fils les yeux ouverts en le regardant. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, il lui caressa ses cheveux ce qui le fit bailler avant de dormir encore une fois. Au même moment Magnus était assis sur son trône et écouter son surintendant au sujet des récoltes, après avoir débattu sur le sujet Raphaël s'approcha.

\- Votre majesté, maintenant nous pouvons colporter la fausse rumeur comme quoi son altesse la reine oméga Alexander est morte en couche ainsi que l'héritier informa Raphaël

\- Cette fausse rumeur va attirer la traîtresse ainsi nous pourrons la capturer et lu soutirer des informations concernant Alexeï De Quincy renchérit Ragnor présent

Magnus réfléchit et acquiesça de la tête, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec dont tout le monde le regardait. Robert haussa les sourcils en voyant la présence de son fils dans une réunion importante, Alec s'avança et s'assit sur les jambes de Magnus au lieu de son propre trône. Son père était sidéré par le geste, Luke était amusé par le visage confus de Robert.

\- Son altesse la reine gouverne aussi en même temps que sa majesté le pharaon, quand il n'est pas là il est la deuxième personne après le pharaon à régner sur l'Egypte. Votre fils a déjà fait ses preuves auprès du peuple lorsque sa majesté est partit en guerre, donc c'est normale à ce qu'il assiste aux réunions déclara Luke en chuchotant à Robert

Robert regarda son fils sur les jambes de son Alpha qui écouta les avis partagés de tous sur la fausse rumeur, il était fier de son fils en le voyant dans le rôle de reine oméga du pharaon. Alec écouta les avis sur la fausse rumeur le concernant qu'il était mort en couche ainsi que son bébé pour attirer Camille, il se mit à réfléchir aussi.

\- Il faut plus être poignant dans cette fausse rumeur, peut-être une preuve que je suis « mort » en couche ainsi que mon bébé. Camille voudrait envoyer un espion pour savoir si c'est la vérité ajouta Alec

\- Son altesse la reine dit vrai, Camille avait Maureen comme son fidèle servante qui sait si elle avait des espions dans le palais à sa solde confirma Luke

\- Alors donnez-leur une preuve que Alexander n'a survécu à l'accouchement et ni même le bébé pour attirer cette traîtresse décréta Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Luke

\- Au sujet pour aujourd'hui demanda Magnus

\- Valentin Morgenstern est toujours au nord, d'après les derniers nouveaux il entraîne des nouveaux soldats de la reine Lilith. Elle acceptée une alliance avec eux, les espions nous ont rapportés que elle s'est attaché à le fils de Valentin informa un conseiller

Robert frémit d'horreur en écoutant le conseiller, il trembla d'horreur ce qui remarqua tout le monde. Il tient son épaule comme si son épaule le faisait mal soudainement,

\- Vous avez dit Valentin Morgenstern interrogea Robert

Le conseiller le regarda confus et hocha la tête, Robert ferma les yeux en déglutinant et regarda son fils comme si il était plongé dans ses souvenirs où Alec avait été enlevé.

\- D'où vous le connaissez Robert interrogea Magnus

\- Valentin Morgenstern est l'homme qui a enlevé Alec après sa présentation révéla Robert les larmes aux yeux

Alec ferma les yeux en ne voulant pleurer devant les conseillers et les ministres dans la salle, il se rappela encore de la voix de l'homme qui est à l'origine de ses cauchemars. Magnus serra les poings sur l'accoudoir de son trône, son odeur de furieux envahit la pièce. Tous baissaient la tête en montrant leur nuque par soumission, Alec résista à son odeur d'Alpha dominant.

_\- Magnus _pensa Alec en lui caressant le visage

Le pharaon se reprit en se calmant ce qui fit souffler de soulagement tout le monde, il embrassa distraitement dans les cheveux de son époux.

\- Continuez de le surveillez déclara Magnus d'un ton plein de rage

\- Oui votre majesté répondit le conseiller

Il ajourna la réunion et se leva en faisant mettre debout, il se dirigea vers la forêt pour se transformer en loup pour se calmer. Alec le suivit quand il fut arrêté par Luke,

\- Je suis désolé mais il faut le laisser se calmer conseilla Luke

\- Je le sais mais je suis sa reine et son oméga, dit à ma mère de continuer de surveillez les enfants pour moi demanda Alec

\- Entendu votre altesse répondit Luke

Il se dirigea vers la forêt et partit à la recherche de son Alpha, il marcha vers le fleuve et le trouva assis en contemplant le fleuve. Magnus tourna la tête vers lui,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Je suis calmé, je ne te ferrai pas mal rassura Magnus

L'oméga s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, il lui caressa le visage avec douceur et l'embrassa avec douceur. L'Alpha transforma le baiser en baiser passionnément,

\- Je sais que tu ne me ferras jamais du mal rassura Alec

\- Mais j'étais furieux si en colère que je voulais déchiqueter sous mes crocs, eh dire qu'il avait été devant plusieurs fois sans savoir qui est l'origine de la séparation entre tes parents et toi qu'en plus il t'a vendu dans un bordel fulmina Magnus

\- C'est du passé maintenant apaisa Alec

\- Non, Alexander. Pendant des années tu as souffert par sa faute, privé de l'amour d'un père et la chaleur d'une mère. Tu n'es qu'un enfant qui venait tous juste de se présenter, par le dieu Ra qu'il soit maudit je jure que je ne vais pas l'épargner promit Magnus les larmes sur ses joues

Alec essuya ses larmes sur ses joues et l'embrassa langoureusement, il le prit dans ses bras en le consolant. Magnus le tient serrer dans ses bras,

\- Tu m'as sauvé de cette vie-là, tu m'as fait réunir avec mes parents et ma fratrie. Tu m'as fait de beaux enfants, cesse de remuer le passé, laisse-le derrière nous. Quand tu le trouveras alors laisse tout ta fureur s'exprimait en lui faisant payer tout les vies brisés qu'il a causées consola Alec

Magnus le regarda et captura ses lèvres encore une fois avant de le faire allonger sur le sol, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en le marquant. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et écouta son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, il lui caressa son flanc pendant que l'oméga lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Magnus, est ce qu'on peut rentrer demanda Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe questionna Magnus

\- J'ai des montées de lait rougit Alec en se triturant les mains

L'Alpha hocha la tête et l'aida à monter sur son dos après s'être transformé en loup-garou, ils se dirigeaient vers le palais. Le pharaon se changea rapidement en humain avant que quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille voit sa forme de loup, ils se rendirent dans l'appartement des parents d'Alec et de Max. Maryse était en train de roucouler avec Rey qui lui souriait, elle fondit en l'embrassant partout sur le visage. Robert faisait des papouilles à sa petite-fille qui faisait des sons appréciateurs, les deux levaient la tête en voyant leur fils et leur gendre. Ils s'inclinaient la tête en montrant leurs nuques par soumission,

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous incliner devant moi déclara Magnus

\- Vous êtes le pharaon, le souverain de ce pays et aussi l'Alpha de la meute d'Egypte pour ainsi dire le véritable Alpha informa Maryse

\- Mais entre-nous, je suis votre gendre et le père de vos petits-enfants décréta Magnus

Robert et Maryse hochaient la tête en regardant les enfants, ils souriaient à leurs sourires innocents. Alec s'approcha de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front, elle commença à geignit avant de sangloter au fur à mesure. L'oméga sourit et le prit dans ses bras pour le nourrir, Magnus et ses parents regardaient la scène avec le sourire. Un servant rentra dans la pièce et s'inclina devant eux,

\- Votre majesté, on vous demande dans la salle d'audience informa le servant

\- Très bien, j'arrive signala Magnus

Alec leva la tête pour acquiesçait de la tête, son Alpha le laissa seul en compagnie de ses parents. Il retira le rôt de sa fille et le reposa dans le panier en osier,

\- Tu sais mon fils quand je les regarde, je te vois à la place quand tu étais bébé avoua Maryse

\- J'étais ainsi quand j'étais bébé s'étonna Alec

\- Esmée te ressemble plus quand tu étais bébé, les mêmes traits mais sauf qu'elle ne pleure pas en voulant rester dans les bras pour s'endormir gloussa Maryse nostalgique

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. Maryse prit sa tête et le mit sur ses genoux, elle caressa ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux en se retrouvant des années auparavant quand il n'était encore un enfant,

\- Est-ce que vous m'avez cherché pendant longtemps questionna Alec

\- Nous avons commencé les recherches peu après que nos blessures se soient guéris, je passais tout mes journées à te rechercher. J'allais à chaque vente d'esclave d'oméga ayant une chance de tomber sur toi, parfois j'allais dans des tavernes pour avoir plus de renseignements. Je suis même allé dans des bordels d'oméga pour savoir où est ce que tu étais, au final j'étais devenu trop vieux pour voyager en plus je ne pouvais pas partir trop loin de chez nous. C'est pour que Jace et Isabelle ont repris le flambeau en allant à ta recherche à ma place, ils nous envoyaient des lettres par voie pigeon voyageur raconta Robert

\- Mais quand ils nous ont dit qu'ils t'ont retrouvés à c'était le beau jour de notre vie, l'espoir de te retrouver un jour s'est raviver encore plus que jamais renchérit Maryse avec une voix enrouée

Alec se redressa des genoux de sa mère en baissant la tête honteux, il avala sa salive.

\- Je vous demande pardon, j'ai laissé Magnus de punir Jace et Izzy car ils avaient entré et tué des gardes. J'étais furieux et je les ai giflés sévèrement s'excusa Alec

\- Alec mon fils, mon amour. Ton frère et ta sœur nous ont expliqués ce qu'ils ont fait et leur punition, tu avais le droit de les punir car ils ont ôtés la vie de beaucoup de vie certes ils ont été manipulé mais cela ne leur donner pas le droit de retirer des vies innocentes rassura Maryse

\- Même moi si j'étais là, ils auraient été punis pour leur crime sourit Robert pour le rassurer

\- Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas, je sais aussi que c'est ma faute si j'étais enlevé au vu qu'ils m'ont vu dans la forêt avoua Alec encore une fois

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu avais seulement peur ce jour là. Nous t'aimons mon bébé confessa Maryse en embrassant son fils sur le front

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une promenade au coucher du soleil et la décision secret d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	43. Note

**Note**

**Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y a plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

**\- Le fils du déchu : Quand Maryse était jeune peu après être rentré à l'académie d'Idris, elle tomba amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle croyait être un terrestre. Ses parents ayant été trahie par son frère aîné qui était partit épousé une terrestre en quittant l'enclave l'ont obligé à le quitter, mais elle défia l'autorité de ses parents et passa la nuit avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Plus tard elle découvrit que l'homme qu'elle est tombé amoureuse était l'ange déchu Lucifer lui-même, malgré ça elle aimait toujours. Peu après ses parents le forçaient à se marier avec Robert Lightwood, ce qu'elle ne savait c'était qu'elle était enceinte de Lucifer. Robert était compréhensif à son égard éleva son fils comme si c'était son propre enfant, c'était ainsi qu'Alexander Gédéon Lightwood devient le deuxième sorcier-Nephilim du monde obscur. Rating M, Malec, Mpreg, Univers Shadowhunter **

**\- La Prophétie de l'ange : Lorsque Jonathan Shadowhunter invoqua l'ange Raziel, celui-ci lui donna les trois instruments mortels pour vaincre les démons. Mais avant de partir il prédit une prophétie en disant qu'un enfant viendra au monde avec la capacité d'entendre et de voir les anges, et il sera le porteur de la lumière divine en lui. Il sera doté des ailes d'ange, cet enfant sera le seul oméga dans le monde obscur car tous seront normaux à part lui. Son Alpha sera son âme-sœur sera désigné comme le Roi Divin proche de Dieu, des millénaires plus tard le matin de son quatorzième anniversaire Alec se réveilla en tant qu'oméga ayant la capacité d'entendre et voir les anges en possédant une paire d'aile majestueux. Malec, Mpreg Rating M Univers Shadowhunter. **

**\- Baby : L'ancêtre de Maryse il y a bien longtemps a été béni par une déesse, il est devenu ainsi le premier maître tigre. Le maître avait la capacité de faire apparaître un tigre de leur corps, seul leur âme-sœur peut dompter le tigre en eux. Après des générations le pouvoir du tigre disparut avant de réapparaître à la naissance d'Alec, il avait hérité du pouvoir du tigre qui était basé sur ses émotions. Malec, Univers Shadowhunter. Rating M Mpreg**

**\- Le Roi et son chevalier : Malade, Alec se voit obligée de se faire transfuser régulièrement. Il ne se souvient ni de son passé, ni de ses origines. Un jour il se fait attaquer par un monstre. Un homme apparaît, venu de son passé, et lui sauve la vie. Malec Rating M Mpreg inspiré du manga Blood+**

**\- Les âmes de la nature : La déesse de la terre Gaia créa quatre éléments : L'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu. Ses quatre deviennent des quatre personnalités différents, les quatre clans vivent en harmonie jusqu'à un ombre s'immisça parmi eux ainsi entraîner une guerre sans précédent entre eux. Gaia folle de chagrin de savoir que ses quatre enfants étaient sur le point de mourir, se réincarna dans un avatar. Cet avatar pouvait contrôle les quatre éléments de la nature, quand Alec est né quand les quatre coins du pays les quatre éléments se déchaient pour annoncer sa venue au monde. Malec, rating M. Univers Shadowhunter **

**\- L'amant du Dieu : Alec Lightwood fait des rêves récurrents sur un homme qui lui fait l'amour chaque soir, il ne sait pas qui il est mais une chose est sûr l'homme semble bien le connaître. Malec, Rating M, Mpreg**

**\- Viskanya : Un lointain ancêtre de Robert qui était encore un terrestre avant de boire la coupe avait épousé une femme. Plus tard il découvrit que la femme était une Viskanya à savoir une femme poison, lors de l'accouchement de leur premier enfant il tua sa femme. Celle-ci trahie maudit sa lignée en disant que ses pouvoirs de Viskanya apparaîtront. Lors que Maryse accoucha d'Alec, celui-ci avait le pouvoir des Viskanya. Le poison peut être contré par l'antidote qui est le sang de son âme-sœur. Malec Rating M Univers Shadowhunter **

**\- La senteur de l'amour : Alec depuis sa naissance pouvait voir les monstres et les démons que personne ne voyait, cela le terrifiait de voir au-delà. Tous les démons et les montres étaient attirés par lui car il dégageait une odeur de pêche, un jour les démons l'attaquaient brutalement avant d'être secouru par un homme. Malec rating M Mpreg. **

**\- L'union du soleil et la lune : Il y a bien longtemps quand les dieux commençaient à créer les hommes, le soleil et la lune prirent d'affection envers ses êtres qui avaient créé. Le soleil brillait de mille feu pour les aider à voir et la lune les guidait dans l'obscurité, mais les hommes devinrent cruel que les dieux commençaient à les punir malgré les interventions du soleil et de la lune. L'empereur du ciel décida de les punir en les séparant d'un premier temps avant de les condamner à se réincarner, le soleil fut décidé qu'il sera toujours une partie d'ombre en son sein et la lune pourchassera toujours l'ombre. Univers Shadowhunter Malec, Rating M**

**\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

**\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais au court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec **

**\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

**\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

**\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M **

**\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec **

**\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Base-ball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

**\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the Mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

**\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film Bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

**\- Virgin Blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

**\- Conflit Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec **

**Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Le pharaon et l'esclave ce soir comme promis. **


	44. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et je prends note de ton choix**

**Maia 0067: Oui il demande pour respecter la tradition, oui Camille va recevoir sa punition demain soir dans le prochain chapitre. N'oublie pas la fics que tu veux **

**La: je prends note de ton choix**

**Natasha Potter Malefoy: Je prends note de ton choix, je ne peux pas te dire lesquelles va gagner car j'écris la fics qui a eu le plus de vote **

**Alec Barton: Tu vas être contente car c'est la finde Camille dans le prochain chapitre " Hachi regarda Alec mettre plusieurs couches de vêtements(Hachi n'avait pas besoin de vêtements froids car elle est en été chez elle XD) sous le regard sceptique de Satan" Que se passe-t-il " Les filles lui sourient innocente"Nous ne faisons rien voyons "Satan les regardait en plissant" le jour où vous serez sage je vais mettre à danser en tutu rose devant mon père lui habillé en père Noël " Satan s'enferma dans le bureau" XD bon il va neiger dans ce chapitre assez chaud **

**Hermione Samaki: je prends note de ton choix **

**Lavigne 126: Je prends note de ton choix ma chérie, et tiens tes idées me donnent de l'imagination concernant la courtiser d'Alec par Magnus. Allez je te laisse voir si ton idée est celle que tu a voulu sinon il y a le chapitre 44 pour me rattraper et aussi la capture de Camille qui pourrait te faire lancer des confettis. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 42**_

Alec était sur son lit en train de jouer avec ses enfants, ils gloussaient en souriant devant les baisers de leur « mère ». L'oméga embrassa leurs petits mains chacun leurs tours puis il fit semblant de manger leurs petits pieds, Magnus qui avait finis ses réunions et les requêtes du peuple le rejoignit dans la chambre. Il était appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte en les regardant, il sourit en sentant l'odeur de son oméga qui était heureux. L'odeur du chocolat fondu avec des fraises des bois étaient envoûtante pour lui, son loup intérieur était ravi de cette odeur. Il s'avança et sourit en regardant son époux qui leva la tête en le trouvant les observer, Alec avait sentit l'odeur de son Alpha qui les regardait. Il sourit en le voyant les rejoindre sur le lit. Magnus prit son fils dans ses bras et le mit sur son torse, Rey se redressa et gazouilla légèrement ce qui les sourire. Esmée avait la main dans sa bouche et bougea son autre main, Alec l'embrassa sur son front et caressa les cheveux de son fils doucement. Les jumeaux avaient deux mois et commençaient à gazouiller, ils avaient commencé lentement à faire leur nuit à part quand ils se réveillaient pour téter ou être changer. La fratrie et Clary avec Simon adoraient les prendre dans leurs bras après avoir demandé la permission à Alec, les jumeaux étaient toujours béats à leurs baisers et leurs mimiques pour les faire rire. L'instinct maternel d'Alec était toujours fort, il ne laissait ses enfants qu'aux mains de sa mère ou de ceux de Jocelyn mais rare où il s'éloignait trop longtemps de ses enfants. Maryse et Robert s'étaient intégrés un peu mieux à la vie du palais, Magnus leur avait donné un appartement avec Max pour qu'ils soient à leur aise. Jocelyn et Luke étaient amis avec eux et passaient du temps ensemble à discuter, Robert était devenu l'un des conseillers de Magnus comme certains de ses conseillers étaient avisés et pointilleux. Le père d'Alec aimait bien aussi jouer aux échecs avec Ragnor qui était un redoutable adversaire pour lui, quand a Maryse elle s'est intéressée aux tapisseries que lui avait montrées Jocelyn. La femme âgée avait l'habitude de faire la broderie avec des fils et des aiguilles ce qui n'était pas le cas en Egypte où on utilise un instrument pour faire de la tapisserie, elle aimait aussi regarder son fils danser ou chanter avec Clary. Alec était en train de caresser les cheveux fins de sa fille,

\- Comment était la réunion questionna Alec

\- Comme d'habitude Alexander, ils cherchaient un espion de Camille pour faire passer cette fausse rumeur répondit Magnus

\- J'espère que ça va fonctionner souhaita Alec

\- Cela va se faire, Sayang rassura Magnus

Alec se redressa légèrement et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Il prit sa fille et la berça avant de l'emmener dans son berceau en osier, Magnus fit de même avec leur fils. Ils les contemplaient avec amour,

\- Ils sont si mignons et si petits, que je voudrais qu'il reste ainsi pour toujours. Je veux qu'il reste bébé pour que je puisse les protéger chuchota Alec

Magnus vint à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur la tempe ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Ils seront toujours protégés sayang, eh bien je voudrais apprendre à marcher et à parler. Mon souhait s'est de courir derrière eux sous leurs formes de loup pour les attraper déclara Magnus

\- Ou qu'ils soient en train de cueillir des fleurs pour nous les offrir, ou encore sous leur forme de loup qu'ils essayaient d'attraper un papillon sourit Alec

Le pharaon sourit encore plus à leurs rêves éveillés ensemble, il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de décider d'aller se coucher. L'Alpha alla vers ses enfants et se pencha vers sa fille,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve confessa Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur son fils sur son front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu mon petit chiot confia Magnus

Il se releva et rejoignit son époux dans le lit, Alec vient se blottir dans ses bras et s'endormit à son tour.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander chuchota Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Magnus s'endormit à son tour en sentant l'odeur de son oméga, au beau milieu de la nuit Esmée se réveilla en sanglot. Alec se réveilla et se leva pour aller prés de sa fille, il lui prit dans ses bras. Elle cessa de pleurer étant dans les bras de « sa mère », elle chercha son mamelon et le prit pour téter. Elle le regarda dans les yeux ce qui le fit sourire, l'oméga s'assit sur le lit en regardant sa fille en train de téter. Elle but son lait avant de fermer les yeux, il sourit et la bougea quand elle se réveilla pour téter de nouveau. Elle se rendormit de nouveau sur le téton d'Alec, il la retira doucement et lui fit retirer son rôt. Il la berça doucement avant de la remettre dans le berceau, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se rendormit prés de son Alpha. Un quart d'heure plus tard ce fut au tour de Rey de se réveiller, Alec se réveilla de nouveau quand une main le retient en place.

\- Endors-toi, je m'en occupe souffla Magnus

L'oméga s'endormit de nouveau, l'Alpha prit son fils dans ses bras et le berça mais ce dernier avait faim. Alec se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras pour le nourrir à son tour, Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux penaud ce qui fit rire son époux. Le noiraud reposa son fils dans le berceau, il retourna dans le lit avec son Alpha.

\- Je voulais m'en occuper pour te laisser dormir un peu mais bon au niveau de l'allaitement je ne peux pas t'égaler soupira Magnus

\- Tu es un bon père n'en doute pas rassura Alec en lui caressant la joue

Le souverain se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, ils s'endormirent de nouveau dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, il sourit en regardant son époux encore endormit. Il se leva pour aller vérifier ses enfants, les jumeaux dormaient encore dans le berceau en osier. Magnus se réveilla à son tour ne sentant pas la chaleur de son amant prés de lui, il passa une main sur son visage. Le jeune homme le rejoint dans le lit,

\- Bonjour Cinta salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Alec en rougissant

A chaque fois qu'Alec prononçait son nom, il rougissait ce qui fit sourire le pharaon. Les enfants se réveillèrent à leurs tours, ils prirent chacun d'eux pour se rendre dans le bain. Ils lavèrent leurs enfants avant de sortir de l'eau, ils se rendirent au petit déjeuner. Le soldat les annonça.

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE ET LA REINE OMEGA ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD AVEC LE PRINCE REY ET LA PRINCESSE ESMEE annonça le soldat

Le couple sourit en portant leurs enfants dans leur bras, ils se rendirent dans la salle. Clary sourit en voyant la petite famille, elle se leva et s'assit prés d'eux en jouant avec la petite main d'Esmée.

\- Bonjour princesse, ce que tu es jolie toi alors gloussa Clary

\- Comment vas-tu biscuit demanda Magnus

\- Je vais bien sourit Clary

La chaleur de Clary était passé et Jace y avait assisté en l'aidant à la traverser sans qu'ils couchent ensemble, Alec avait proposé à Jace de l'aider mais son frère refusa et avait su gérer la chaleur de sa compagne. Après avoir pris leurs petits déjeuners Alec et les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Jocelyn, celle-ci discutait avec Maryse en riant. Elles levèrent la tête pour le voir arrivé avec les bébés,

\- Oh mais ce sont des adorables chérubins que nous avons là gloussa Jocelyn en prenant Rey dans ses bras

Maryse prit sa petite-fille, Jace et les autres arrivèrent dans l'appartement. Clary se plaça sur les genoux d'Alec. Les autres commençaient à jouer avec les enfants, Jocelyn se leva pour rendre Rey à Alec. Elle prit la lyre,

\- Alors nous allons chanter quoi aujourd'hui questionna Clary

\- Je suis en train de réfléchir, je voulais que vous chantiez en dansant mais je pense que cela sera trop fatiguant pour vous. Très bien vous allez chanter la première chanson que je vous ai appris déclara Jocelyn

Alec hocha la tête avec Clary, la mère de Clary commença à jouer de la lyre pour permettre aux deux de chanter ensemble.

_\- Oh, oh, oh...Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls, hoping you'd call. It's just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all. Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night, all night and every day. Give me something, oh, but you say nothing. What is happening to me? I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain. And I don't wanna fit wherever. I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. Oh, oh, oh... I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. Oh, oh, oh...I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind. Wondering, if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life. Baby, baby, I feel crazy. Up all night, all night and every day. I gave you something, but you gave me nothing. What is happening to me? I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain. And I don't wanna fit (fit, babe) wherever (wherever) I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. Oh, oh, oh...I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home. Oh, oh, oh...I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home_, chanta le duo **(1)**

Clary avait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec qui lui caressa les cheveux tout en chantant, ils se regardaient ensemble tout en terminant la chanson. Tous autour d'eux applaudirent de leurs performance, le duo mirent leurs bracelets de cheville avant de se mettre en place.

\- Vous allez faire la danse des amants lâcha Jocelyn

\- Oh ma danse préféré de vous deux sourit Isabelle en tapant des mains

Clary était de dos et Alec était devant elle, il lui caressa le visage avant de se mettre sur le côté pour lever leurs bras ensemble. La rousse caressa le visage d'Alec et mit sa main sur son torse et lui sur ses hanches pour faire des vagues avec leurs corps, Clary recula alors que son partenaire la retient en l'attirant vers lui en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux quand il lui effleura les bras, elle mit sa main sur son torse et lui ses hanches de nouveau pour refaire les vagues. Clary recula lentement tout en regardant Alec, elle se mit à courir dans ses bras et il mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour la soulever et la faire tourner dans les airs. Il la fit descendre en la gardant dans ses bras, elle recula en touchant son visage. Il se pencha en faisant comme s'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, ils refirent les vagues avec leurs corps. Ils s'agenouillèrent lentement, Alec fit s'allonger Clary sur le sol et elle l'attira dans ses bras en les couvrant d'un voile. Ils retirèrent le voile en souriant, Maryse était bouche-bée de leur danse à tous les deux.

\- Par la déesse Hathor vous deux vous vous comportez vraiment comme un couple déclara Maryse

\- Ils avaient dansé ceci lors du festival de l'union du dieu Horus et de la déesse Hathor se rappela Isabelle

\- C'était encore plus spectaculaire, mais le meilleur c'était lorsque sa majesté et Allie avaient dansé ensemble pour incarné le dieu Osiris et la déesse Isis souvient Simon

Alec sourit en se souvenant de la première danse qu'il avait dansé avec Magnus, il ferma les yeux en se rappelant les mouvements lents et doux du pharaon.

\- Ce que j'aurai aimé être présente pour voir ça souffla Maryse

L'oméga sourit à sa mère et prit le panier de ses enfants qui dormaient, il suivit sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon vers le jardin extérieur. Il posa ses enfants à côté de lui, les filles étaient en train de s'émerveiller devant les enfants pendant que Simon était partit chercher des biscuits. Ils mangèrent les biscuits en discutant de tout et de rien, plus tard ils se séparèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Alec se dirigea avec ses enfants dans le jardin intérieur, il arrosa le rosier avant de se mettre sous le kiosque pour jouer avec eux.

\- Mes touts petits anges gloussa Alec

Magnus entra dans le jardin intérieur et les regarda avec amour, il s'assit dans le canapé avec eux. Il embrassa ses enfants et puis son oméga, il prit Rey dans les bras qui gémissait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as mon fils roucoula Magnus en le soulevant dans ses bras

Rey sourit en gazouillant devant la voix de son père, Esmée gazouilla aussi dans les bras d'Alec.

\- J'espère que tu seras un grand pharaon mon fils, je te montrerai la salle des pharaons qui t'ont précédé surtout ton grand-père Asmodée. Je te raconterai tous les jours les combats qu'il a menés et la rencontre entre lui et ta grand-mère Devi déclara Magnus en embrassant les joues de son fils

Le bébé riait aux éclats sous les baisers de son père, Alec regarda la scène avec amour et tendresse. Magnus jouait aussi avec sa fille en l'embrassant ce qui la fit glousser, au bout d'un moment ils s'endormirent dans les bras de Magnus qui les avait fait s'allonger sur lui. Alec les regarda avec le sourire,

\- Je vous aime tous les trois déclara Alec

\- Je vous aime tous les trois aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, une servante vint appeler le pharaon pour les audiences. Alec l'aida à prendre ses enfants pour les poser dans le panier en osier, avant de s'en aller le souverain se souvint de quelque chose concernant son époux.

\- Cinta, pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans les écuries plus tard. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose décréta Magnus

\- Entendu répondit Alec

Il prit le panier où les jumeaux étaient endormit et les amena à sa mère qui était en compagnie de Jocelyn, elles étaient en train de faire des tapisseries.

\- Oh mon petit cœur, que se passe t-il ? si tu cherche Clary Elle est en compagnie de Jace mais je ne sais pas où ils sont par contre décréta Jocelyn en le voyant

\- Euh non, je voulais juste savoir si vous pouvez garder un moment les enfants. Magnus a quelque chose à me montrer dans les écuries alors ils ont déjà téter et maintenant ils font la sieste, ils vont se réveiller vers deux heures juste le temps de revenir expliqua Alec

\- D'accord mon chéri, tu peux partir. Nous allons surveiller les enfants pour toi rassura Maryse

Alec les remercia de la tête et alla rejoindre son Alpha dans les écuries, il marcha vers le campement. Les soldats s'inclinaient à chaque fois qu'il passait devant eux, ils montraient tous leurs nuques par soumission. Magnus était déjà présent dans les écuries, il était en train de caresser un cheval. Alec entra dans les écuries,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as fait venir ici questionna Alec

Magnus lui tendit la main qu'il prit, il l'emmena vers un cheval blanc avec des taches en forme d'étoiles sur son museau.

\- Voici un cadeau pour toi déclara Magnus

\- Magnus, il est magnifique ce cheval complimenta Alec en le caressant avec douceur

Le pharaon sourit devant la fascination de son oméga pour le cheval, Alec se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa pour le remercier. Un écuyer scella le cheval d'Alec avec celle de Magnus,

\- Tu sais au moins monter un cheval demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr que oui, mon père m'a montré mais ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas monter sur un cheval répondit Alec en montant sur le cheval

Le souverain sourit et tira sur les rênes de son cheval, l'oméga fit de même et le suivit. Ils galopaient sur tout le long du fleuve, Alec sourit en regardant son amant qui chevauchait prés de lui. Magnus tira sur les rênes et sauta dans le fleuve en galopant dans l'eau, il envoya des éclaboussures sur le noiraud qui éclata de rire. Ils riaient ensemble avant de s'arrêter à un moment pour laisser les chevaux se reposer, ils étaient dans un ancien temple. Alec entra dans le temple en le regardant avant de se mettre à courir pour se cacher derrière une colonne, Magnus entra dans le temple à son tour et se mit à chercher son époux. L'oméga rigola avant de tomber sur son Alpha qui le coinça contre la colonne, il l'embrassa passionnément et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Le jeune homme le repoussa pour courir, Magnus se mit à courir derrière lui à son tour. Il l'attrapa en le faisant tourner dans ses bras ce qui les fit rire tout les deux, ils tombèrent tous les deux. Le pharaon le surplomba et l'embrassa avant de les faire rouler sur le sol, Alec le regarda en caressant son visage avec désir.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- J'ai envie de toi avoua Alec

L'Alpha se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément, il fit plusieurs baisers sur son visage et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il caressa son flanc et fit descendre ses lèvres vers son tétons, il le prit en bouche et le lécha pour le happer. Il le téta en sentant son lait maternelle sous sa langue, il but son lait ce qui le déchargea de la tension. Alec plaqua sa tête contre son mamelon pour le soulager, Magnus passa à l'autre téton et but son lait. Il le téta avant de le délaisser pour descendre vers son ventre, il déposa des baisers-papillons et lui retira son vêtement. Le pharaon leva les lèvres et prit en bouche l'érection de son amant, il le lécha tout le long. L'oméga rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir et griffa le sol sous le plaisir, l'Alpha prit son érection dans la gorge. Magnus joua avec testicules et souleva ses jambes en voyant l'intimité d'Alec débordant de son lubrifiant, l'odeur de pêche et de miel avec une touche de fraise des bois se répandit dans l'air ce qui fit perdre la tête de l'Alpha. Il se jeta sur l'intimité d'Alec et lécha le lubrifiant, il s'abreuva comme un assoiffé. Il glissa un doigt en Alec qui cria de plaisir, il rajouta deux autres doigts avant de les faire coulisser. L'oméga hurla de plaisir en sentant les doigts de son amant effleurer sa prostate, Magnus se retira de son intimité en se léchant les lèvres. Il coulissa ses doigts avant de les retirer, il lécha ses doigts pour sentir le nectar d'Alec. Il retira ses vêtements avant de le pénétrer, Alec griffa le bras du pharaon qui grognait. L'asiatique attendit encore un moment pour bouger, n'ayant pas couché ensemble pendant un moment il attendit que son amant se détende et s'habitue à lui de nouveau. Le noiraud bougea ses hanches pour donner le signal, Magnus bougea en lui en faisant coulisser son érection dans l'intimité débordant de lubrifiant de son amant. Il accéléra ses coups de hanches en lui, il frôla son faisceau de nerfs ce qui fit crier l'oméga de plaisir. Il poursuivit de maltraiter la perle de plaisir, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de Magnus. Ce dernier se bascula sur le côté pour qu'Alec le chevauche, l'oméga le chevaucha en le sentant pénétrer encore plus en lui. Il bougea ses hanches avec indécent avant de se mette à jouir sur son ventre, Magnus posa la main sur ses hanches et bougea de plus en plus vite en le basculant en arrière. Il poussa son nœud en lui vers sa prostate ce qui le fit pleurnicher de plaisir, il se déversa en lui et s'effondra sur lui. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement,

\- Je t'aime Magnus souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Ils se câlinèrent tout les deux et attendirent qye le nœud de Magnus se défasse pour partir. Ils rentrèrent en galopant de nouveau jusqu'aux écuries, l'écuyer prit les deux chevaux pour les attacher dans les écuries. Alec posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son Alpha en fermant les yeux pour respirer son odeur,

\- Merci pour ce cheval remercia Alec

\- Ce cheval n'est rien qu'à toi, Cinta. Je l'ai acheté rien que pour toi révéla Magnus

Alec se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa encore une fois, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils rentrèrent au palais, l'oméga chercha ses enfants qui s'étaient réveillé entre-temps. Il prit sa fille qui pleurait sans cesse malgré qu'elle était dans les bras de sa grand-mère, il la calma doucement.

\- Je suis là, ma petite louve rassura Alec

Il remercia Jocelyn et Maryse d'avoir surveillé ses enfants pour lui avant de partir dans sa chambre, ils prirent un bain avant de se rendre au banquet. Le soir Magnus attendit qu'Alec et les enfants s'endorment pour les embrasser sur le front, il commença par ses enfants,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve et mon petit chiot confessa Magnus

Il se tourna vers son époux qui dormait sur le lit, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu déclara Magnus

Alec se blottit encore plus dans ses bras sans se réveiller, le pharaon sourit et s'endormit en le serrant dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se dirigea vers le campement pour voir Jace, il portait le panier où ses enfants étaient endormis. Les soldats s'inclinaient devant lui, Maia l'accueillit dans le campement en s'inclinant en montrant sa nuque par soumission.

\- Votre altesse, que puis-je faire pour vous questionna Maia en regardant les jumeaux dans le panier en osier

\- Je suis venu voir Jace, où est-il demanda Alec

\- Il est en cuisine avec Bat pour le moment, je vais vous accompagner si vous le permettez proposa Maia

Il hocha la tête et suivit la commandante jusqu'à la cuisine, Alec vit son frère en train d'éplucher des tonnes de carottes. Jace leva la tête de ses épluchures de carotte, son visage se réjouit en voyant Alec avec les jumeaux dans le panier.

\- Alec sourit Jace en se levant

\- Tu peux faire une pause dans ton travail comme son altesse est là ensuite tu retournes au travail juste après ordonna Maia

\- Oui mon commandant répondit Jace

Alec posa les jumeaux prés de lui dans un endroit propre,

\- Que me vaux ta visite frangin demanda Jace

\- Je suis venu te voir un peu en plus je m'ennuie un peu dans le palais, j'ai emmené un peu les jumeaux respirer un peu d'air hors du palais répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment avant que l'oméga ne laisse son frère travailler, il porta le panier de ses enfants quand il s'arrêta pour voir Maia passer derrière des soldats qui essayaient des arcs en s'entraînant à tirer des flèches. Il resta un moment pour les regarder, la commandante le remarqua,

\- Votre altesse, ne rester pas sous le soleil voyons. Venez dans l'ombre décréta Maia en l'emmenant dans l'ombre

\- Maia, est ce qu'ils sont en train d'apprendre le tir à l'arc questionna Alec

\- Oui, votre altesse répondit Maia

L'oméga était fasciné et regarda l'entraînement avant de prendre une décision, il se tourna vers la générale.

\- Maia, je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à me défendre s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Votre altesse, je ne peux pas vous apprendre à vous défendre sans la permission de sa majesté le pharaon réfuta Maia

\- D'accord alors ce sera mon ordre que tu m'apprennes tout ce qui à savoir sur l'art de la guerre ordonna Alec

\- Très bien votre altesse, comme il vous plaira répondit Maia en montrant sa nuque par soumission à sa reine

\- Aussi ne dit pas un mot à Magnus, je veux que ce soit une surprise ajouta Alec

Elle hocha la tête en promettant de ne rien dire, il rentra dans le palais après s'être donné rendez-vous assez tard dans la nuit. Après le banquet ils allèrent se coucher, Alec attendit que son époux se couche pour aller rejoindre Maia qui l'attendait dans le jardin intérieur pour lui apprendre à se battre.

* * *

**1: I don't wanna live forever de Zayn et de Tailor Swift **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la capture de Camille et une ancienne condamnation. Bisous glacées. **


	45. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Vero: Je prends note de ton choix**

**Gwen: Je suis heureuse que tu apprécie mes fics et je prends note de ton vote **

**Maxwell: Je prends note de ton vote et merci pour ton review**

**Maia 0067: Pour le corvée de patate il est toujours XD allez le chapitre de la condamnation de Camille. Je prends compte de ton choix**

**Guest: Je prends note de ton choix**

**Guest: Je prends note de ton choix et merci pour ton review**

**Kiki: Merci pour ton review et je prends note de ton choix**

**Lavigne 126: Crois-moi tu ne sera pas au bout de tes surprises de ce que je réserve avec Alec tu vas beaucoup apprécier et aussi tu vas adorer le chapitre de ce soir avec Camille qui sera condamné. Demain encore une de tes idées sera à l'honneur **

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de laisser un longue review pour te faire pardonner **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 43**_

Alec para l'attaque de Maia assez difficilement, la béta donna un autre coup envers sa reine qui recula. Il réussit à esquiver son attaque en tombant par terre, elle essaya de l'atteindre par terre mais il roula sur le côté pour esquiver encore une fois. Il se remit debout et tenta d'attaquer la commandante, celle-ci riposta en souriant devant la maîtrise d'Alec à l'épée. Elle stoppa l'entraînement de l'épée, elle prit un arc et des flèches ainsi que des cibles qu'elle avait amené. Alec prit l'arc et essaya de viser, il tira la flèche qui alla se figer dans la cible. Maia félicita sa reine qui réussit du premier coup alors que beaucoup de soldat échouaient pour une première fois, l'oméga la remercia de son encouragement. Elle termina les leçons et prit les armes avec les cibles pour retourner au campement, Alec retourna discrètement dans sa chambre et prit en vitesse un bain pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Au même moment Esmée se réveilla en pleurant, il se pencha vers elle avant de voir qu'elle se calmait au fur à mesure doucement et se rendormait. Il sourit et lui caressa le visage, il alla s'endormir prés de Magnus qui était profondément assoupi. Les jumeaux avaient à présent trois mois, ils commençaient à bien s'éveiller et aussi babiller. Ils adoraient avoir l'attention sur eux, essentiellement auprès de leurs grands-parents et de leurs tantes et leurs oncles. Depuis un mois aussi Alec s'entraînait en cachette à l'art de la guerre avec Maia, elle l'entraînait à tous les types d'armes que ce soit au poignard, dagues, aux épées, aux lances et mêmes au tir à l'arc. Elle était fière de voir que sa reine se débouillait bien et se montrait assidue dans ses leçons, comme promis elle n'avait pas révélé à son pharaon qu'elle entraînait sa reine en cachette. Magnus ne savait pas que Alec savait se battre à présent, l'oméga attendait la nuit quand il s'endormait profondément pour partir rejoindre la commandante pour s'entraîner. Seul eux deux partageaient ce secret d'entraînement de la nuit, elle cachait les armes un peu plus tôt dans le jardin intérieur avant de les ramener discrètement au campement. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous des baisers dans son cou, il se retourna pour faire face à son époux.

\- Bonjour Sayang salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

Le souverain l'embrassa amoureusement avant d'entendre les babillements des jumeaux dans le berceau, ils sourirent tous les deux quand Magnus se leva pour prendre Rey dans ses bras et l'emmena vers Alec avant de prendre Esmée. Ils les mirent sur le lit entre eux pour profiter de ce moment entre eux,

\- Mais ce que tu es tellement craquante ma petite louve gloussa Magnus en caressant la joue de sa fille

Alec embrassa sur les joues délicates de son fils et passa une main sur le ventre de sa fille, ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre un bain tout les quatre. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner, pour une fois Magnus préféra passer une journée avec sa petite famille. Ils se rendirent dans le jardin intérieur sous leurs arbres, Magnus avait Esmée sur son torse. Elle gazouillait sur son torse ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Tu es la petite louve de papa ? N'est ce pas tu es la petite louve de papa gloussa Magnus en caressant la joue de sa fille

Rey gazouilla en mâchouillant son poing, Alec lui fit retirer son poing. Il sourit à « sa mère » et riait légèrement quand il eut le hoquet, l'oméga rigola avec son Alpha sur le hoquet de leur fils.

\- Eh bien tu as le hoquet mon petit chiot sourit Magnus

Rey rigola en regardant ses parents en ayant le hoquet, ils sourirent en le regardant. Alec le prit dans ses bras et le berça en massant son petit ventre pour faire passer le hoquet, il gémit dans les bras de « sa mère ».

\- Je sais mon amour, ton hoquet te fait mal roucoula Alec

Maryse entra dans le jardin intérieur avec Max, ce dernier se dirigea vers son neveu et sa nièce. Alec sourit en voyant sa mère vouloir prendre son fils dans ses bras,

\- Oh le bébé à sa grand-mère roucoula Maryse

Le petit garçon sourit avant de gémir à cause du hoquet, Maryse le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle l'embrassa bruyamment,

\- Tu as le hoquet mon chéri, c'est pour ça que tu gémis de douleur. Alec chérie, pourrais-tu avoir du miel s'il te plait ? ça calme le hoquet conseilla Maryse

\- Je vais aller le chercher décréta Magnus en confiant Esmée à Alec

Le pharaon les laissa en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre du miel, il revint pour voir presque tout le monde dans le jardin intérieur. Robert était en train d'embrasser Esmée qui rigolait aux éclats sous les baisers piquants de son grand-père, Rey avait encore le hoquet et geint de gêne à ça dans les bras de Maryse. Le souverain s'assit alors que tous montraient leurs nuques par soumission à part Clary et Alec, il confia le pot de miel à sa belle-mère.

\- Quand l'un de vous trois avait le hoquet, je vous donnais du miel pour que ça se passe. En plus c'est sucré ce que les enfants adorent raconta Maryse

Elle prit le pot de miel et en mit dans la bouche de son petit-fils en usant de son doigt, Rey suçota le doigt de sa grand-mère qui contenait du miel. Son hoquet disparut aussitôt ce qui fit soulager ses parents, Magnus reprit son fils dans ses bras et le souleva dans les airs ce qui le fit rire aux éclats. Alec se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur ses joues,

\- Vous êtes une magicienne Maryse complimenta Magnus

\- Disons que c'est l'expérience qui parle pouffa Maryse

Jocelyn entra avec Luke suivit de Tessa et Jem, ils avaient leurs enfants avec eux. Catarina et Ragnor les rejoignent avec Madzie, ils tenaient des plateaux de repas. Ils en profitèrent pour faire un pique-nique, Raphaël les rejoint et se mit à un peu à l'écart. Madzie et les autres enfants se mirent à jouer avec les fleurs, les jumeaux les regardaient avec fascination. Ils discutaient entre eux parfois en riant, Jace déposa son sandwich et était sur le point de verser du vin pour lui ce que remarqua Maryse.

\- Jonathan Christopher Lightwood, tu es encore trop jeune pour boire du vin articula Maryse d'un regard sévère

\- Ce n'est pas vrai râla Jace

Tout le monde éclata de rire autour de lui, sa mère était confus de la situation. Alec rougit en se cachant dans l'épaule de Magnus,

\- On dirait que tu vas rester un bébé Jace rigola Izzy

\- Lors de sa grossesse Alec avait l'instinct maternelle sur Jace, c'est pour ça qu'il râle raconta Jocelyn en riant

\- Oh je vois souffla Maryse

Jace marmonna dans sa barbe sous les rires moqueurs de sa compagne et de sa sœur avec Simon,

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien Alec soupira Jace

\- Rassure-toi Alec, ça arrive tout le temps quand on est enceinte. Pour ma part j'ai materné ton père quand j'étais enceinte de toi raconta Maryse

\- Moi je n'ai pas eu la chance pour Jonathan mais pour Clary c'était Magnus que je couvais et pour les jumeaux c'était Alec renchérit Jocelyn

\- Pour ma part c'est Madzie pour Mina mais pour James et Lucie je n'ai pas eu la chance relata Tessa à son tour

Catarina répondit ce qu'il s'est passé pour sa grossesse, chacune d'elle racontait lorsqu'elles attendaient leurs enfants. Alec avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus, celui-ci avait sa main posé négligé sur son flanc. Le jeune homme regarda sa famille avec bonheur, il observa beaucoup ses parents, il sentit des lèvres sur sa tempe.

_\- Je t'aime beaucoup Magnus, tu m'as tellement apporté dans ma vie. L'éternité ne suffirait pas pour te rembourser_ pensa Alec en le regardant

_\- Le fait que tu m'aime__s__ est suffisant pour que tu paie__s__ ta dette envers moi, aussi tu m'as donné deux beaux enfants. Je t'aime Alexander_ pensa Magnus à son tour

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, ils regardèrent de nouveau la petite famille autour d'eux. Isabelle et Clary étaient en train de taquiner Jace en l'appelant bébé, Simon était en train de discuter avec Raphaël et Jem. Luke, Ragnor et Robert discutaient ensemble tout en buvant du vin, les femmes discutaient toujours de chiffon pendant que les enfants jouaient parmi les fleurs. Ils passèrent toute la journée dans le jardin intérieur, plus tard ils rentrèrent dans la chambre pour se préparer pour le banquet. Ils allèrent au banquet avant de revenir très vite dans leur chambre, Alec était en train de faire téter son fils dans ses bras. Esmée pleurait dans les bras de son père,

\- Attends que papa chante pour moi, _Je__ sais ton amour. Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps. Sentir son cours jour après jour. J'ai remonté les tourments. Pour m'approcher encore. J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien. J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles. Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien. Tout ne tient qu'à nous. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Celle que j'aimerai plus que personne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Tu sais mon amour. Tu sais les mots sous mes silences. Ce qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent. J'ai à t'offrir des croyances. Pour conjurer l'absence. J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main. J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris. Tiens, rien ne nous emmène plus loin. Qu'un geste qui revient. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne... Je ferai de toi mon essentiel. Mon essentiel. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Qu'on s'appartienne _chanta Magnus en berçant sa fille **(1)**

Alec regarda son mari en train de bercer leur fille avec sa chanson d'amour, Rey bailla en tétant toujours. Magnus déposa sa fille dans le berceau en osier, Alec se leva et berça son fils à son tour.

_\- A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec en berçant son fils

Magnus écouta à son tour la berceuse de son mari pour leur fils, Rey ferma les yeux pour s'endormir profondément. L'oméga le mit dans le berceau prés de sa sœur, il observa ses enfants en les embrassant sur le front avant d'aller dans les bras de son mari. Magnus l'embrassa sur le front, il se leva pour faire son rituel en embrassant ses enfants sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve et mon petit chiot confessa Magnus

Le pharaon regagna son lit et embrassa son oméga sur le front de nouveau, Alec fit semblant de dormir.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Le noiraud sourit légèrement et attendit que son amant s'endorme profondément, il se leva doucement et l'embrassa légèrement sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi sourit Alec en caressa sa joue

Il se leva et se rendit dans le campement dans la nuit, Maia l'attendait avec une épée dans chaque main. Elle lui lança une épée et commença à l'attaquer, il riposta à ses attaques plusieurs fois en essayant de la toucher à son tour. Ils firent un duel pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la commandante ne stoppe en voyant les progrès fulgurant de sa reine.

\- Votre altesse, vous progressez très rapidement ce qui est rare chez une personne remarqua Maia

\- Est-ce que c'est une faiblesse demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que non altesse, vous vous adaptez à toutes situations. Par exemple pour le tir à l'arc rare où les soldats réussirent à atteindre le centre de la cible du premier coup expliqua Maia

\- Je comprends, je veux juste réussir à me défendre quand le moment viendra où Magnus partira à la guerre. Que se soit en poignard, en épée ou même au tir à l'arc, je veux être une reine qui ne se repose pas sur son pharaon et qui se sache se défendre contre des ennemis. Si Magnus est en guerre et que notre ennemi arrive à pénétré l'enceinte de notre royaume je veux être là pour le protéger en me montrant digne décrit Alec déterminé

Maia acquiesça de la tête avec dévotion devant la détermination de sa reine à défendre son pays contre des ennemis, elle l'entraîna à tirer avec l'arc avant de recommencer à l'entraîner avec des poignards. Alec au bout d'un moment retourna dans le palais discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il prit un bain pour enlever la sueur sur lui et s'allongea prés de Magnus qui ne savait pas pour ses entraînements de nuit. Le jeune homme remercia les dieux que ses enfants ne se réveillent plus la nuit pour téter, il s'endormit en se blottissant dans les bras du pharaon qui le serra assez fort. Pendant ce temps Camille était dans la couche d'Alexeï, elle l'observa avec ennuie. Elle entendit toquer à la porte de la chambre, elle se leva et passa un vêtement sur elle et ouvrit la porte sur un fidèle soldat à elle.

\- Dame Camille, j'ai un homme qui vous attends en disant qu'il a des bonnes nouvelles pour vous informa le soldat

\- Très bien, dites à cet homme que j'arrive signala Camille

\- Bien Dame Camille répondit le soldat

Elle fut curieuse et se rhabilla pour recevoir l'homme, Alexeï avait entendu toute la conversation. Il se leva à son tour et la suivit en se cachant, Camille entra dans une pièce et vit son espion qui espionnait Magnus pour savoir ce qu'il se passait en Egypte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu, demanda Camille

\- Votre altesse, je sais de sources sûres que la reine oméga Alexander fut enceinte du pharaon Alpha Magnus Bane. Cependant lors de l'accouchement lui et l'enfant n'ont pas survécu, en ce moment même le pharaon est libre ainsi que le trône de reine exposa l'espion

\- Est-ce vrai ? Ne me mens pas se réjouit Camille

\- Oh que oui, j'ai des preuves avec moi, ils ont momifié le corps d'un homme et celui d'un bébé sous mes yeux confirma l'homme

\- Que ça tombe bien, maintenant je n'ai pas besoin de tuer cet avorton d'Alexeï pour avoir son trône ricana Camille

\- Qu' allez vous faire votre altesse demanda l'homme

Elle lui exposa le plan sans savoir que le roi écoutait son plan, Alexeï serra les poings de fureur. Il rassembla ses soldats, il leur exposa le plan de Camille et comment le contrer.

\- Eliminez aussi tout les soldats qui lui sont fidèles, je veux qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue cette sale catin. Envoyez un message aussi au pharaon Alpha Magnus Bane, que nous avons cette traîtresse ici ordonna Alexeï furieux

Les soldats s'inclinèrent face à lui, ils éliminèrent tous les soldats fidèles à Camille. Celle-ci qui ne se doutait de rien continuait de faire comme si de rien n'était, lors d'un banquet à son honneur elle mit du poison dans le verre d'Alexeï pour l'empoisonner et s'emparer de sa couronne pour s'approcher de Magnus qui pour elle était veuf. Alexeï fit semblant de boire le verre empoisonné, il s'étrangla avant de tomber par terre. Elle éclata de rire en bougeant le corps avec son pied,

\- Quel Alpha pathétique, vraiment pathétique. Tu fourres la queue dans le mauvais trou imbécile, maintenant je commande toute ton armée. A PARTIR D'AUJOURD'HUI JE SUIS VOTRE REINE ET VOUS DEVREZ M'OBEÏR déclara Camille en claquant des doigts

Elle sourit en croyant que les soldats allaient pénétrer et encercler tout le monde, elle entendit un rire narquois provenir d'Alexeï.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que ton coup allait fonctionner, sale catin que tu es. Je t'ai entendu parler de ton plan avec ton espion, d'ailleurs le pharaon Alpha Magnus Bane est au courant. Il accepte de faire alliance avec moi en échange de ta capture et que tu lui sois rendu car il réserve une condamnation pire que la mort. GARDE CAPTUREZ CETTE TRAÎTESSE ordonna Alexeï

Les gardes pénétrèrent et entourèrent Camille, elle se débattit de leurs poignes avant de se faire mettre à genoux devant le roi.

\- Quel dommage, tu aurais pu devenir une grande reine à mes côtés. Qu'importe tu seras livrée au pharaon, mais avant ça le pharaon ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu reçoives une condamnation à ta hauteur sale pute ricana Alexeï

Au même moment un soldat reçu une missive d'Alexeï par voie pigeon voyageur, il se mit à courir et entra dans la salle du trône. Il s'inclina devant ses souverains,

\- Votre majesté, une missive du roi Alexeï De Quincy informa le soldat en montrant le message

Luke prit le message et le porta à son pharaon, Magnus lit le message et se mit à sourire avant de ricaner narquoisement.

\- On dirait que notre plan à fonctionner concernant la fausse rumeur de la mort d'Alexander, la traîtresse a commis une erreur qui lui a coûté chère. Le roi Alexeï propose une alliance déclara Magnus

\- Proposez-lui Camille en échange de son alliance conseilla Raphaël

\- Raphaël a raison, ainsi nous pourrons la juger dans le tribunal pour ses crimes contre la couronne renchérit Luke

Chaque conseillers et ministres conseillaient la même chose à part Robert qui ne savait pas quoi en penser, il regarda son fils qui était stoïque face à tout ça. Magnus se tourna vers lui en lisant ses pensées.

_\- Accepte cette alliance en échange de cette traîtresse, je veux la confronter d'avoir osé manipuler ma sœur et mon frère pour avoir raconté des horreurs sur toi_ pensa Alec en le regardant

_\- Très bien_ répondit Magnus de la même manière

Le pharaon fit face à ses sujets qui attendaient sa réponse,

**\- Qu'on envoie une position positive à la demande d'Alexeï De Quincy et que la traîtresse nous soit livrée en échange d'une alliance** déclara Magnus

\- Entendu votre majesté répondit le soldat

Le soldat s'inclina en montrant sa nuque par soumission et partit écrire son message, le souverain ajourna le conseil pour la journée. Alec le suivit en sachant où est ce qu'il allait en le sentant contrarié, l'Alpha se transforma en loup-garou avant d'amener son oméga avec lui. Il courait dans toute la forêt avec lui sur son dos, il stoppa sa course prés du fleuve. Il reprit forme humaine, il s'assit en silence. L'oméga se blottit contre lui en posant la tête sur son épaule,

\- Je t'aime Alpha avoua Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander de tout mon être souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant de rentrer au palais. Quelques jours plus tard les soldats d'Alexeï amenaient Camille enchaînée et les cheveux mal coupés courts. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, elle traversa toute la cité d'Egypte sous les insultes du peuple. Certaines personnes lui jetaient des fruits pourris ou des légumes avariés, les soldats arrivèrent dans le palais. Magnus était sur son trône et regarda avec fureur Camille, celle-ci lui sourit narquoisement en le regardant.

\- Voici ce que vous avez convenu entre sa majesté le roi Alexeï et vous votre majesté dévoila le soldat

\- Dîtes à votre roi que notre alliance se maintient, je lui envois en échange des cadeaux de remerciements et d'autres pour garantir notre alliance déclara Magnus

\- Nous vous remercions votre majesté, mais nous devons repartir très vite au pays prévient le soldat

\- Très bien, mais acceptez ce présent pour votre roi décréta Magnus en levant la main

Des soldats vinrent apporter une malle de trésors, les soldats d'Alexeï acceptèrent la malle de trésor avant de repartir dans leur pays en laissant Camille aux mains de Magnus. Maia vient lui prendre les chaînes pour la maintenir à genoux,

\- Quel déplaisir de revenir ici mais bon je suis sûr que tu dois être triste que ta chère reine ne soit pas présent pour assister à ma condamnation ricana Camille

\- Je ne serai pas sûr si j'étais toi ricana Maia en plantant ses griffes dans l'épaule de la blonde

La porte s'ouvrit sur Alec avec ses deux enfants dans chaque bras, il marcha vers son trône ayant la couronne d'or sur sa tête ainsi que le collier royale de la famille Bane au cou. Elle fut choquée de le croiser encore vivant avec les deux enfants, elle détailla les deux enfants qui ressemblaient aux deux. Jace et Isabelle entrèrent à leurs tours en se plaçant pas trop loin de leur frère ce qui la surpris, Magnus se mit à éclater de rire sardoniquement en voyant son air surprise et choquée.

**\- Surprise ? Choquée ? Ou les deux ? Tu ne rêve pas sale catin, ma reine oméga Alexander est toujours en vie pour l'éternité destiné à régner à mes côtés. A ce que tu vois il tient mes enfants dans ses bras, la princesse Esmée Isabella et mon héritier le prince Rey Asmodée Robert. Il n'est pas mort en couche comme tu as pu l'entendre, c'était un piège pour te capturer et tu es tombé dedans comme un rat. Je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter son frère et sa sœur comme tu les connais aussi **cracha Magnus d'un ton acide

Camille déglutit en comprenant que sa mort était proche, elle n'en démordait pas.

\- Une catin que tu as placée sur le trône d'Egypte, tes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs sarcophages à l'heure où nous parlons. Tu lui as permis de te donner des enfants, qui dit que ce sont les tiens qu'il n'a pas écarté les cuisses pour d'autres Alpha. C'est connu que les omégas sont assoiffés des nœuds d'Alpha, je ne crois pas qu'il se soit contenté du tien se moqua Camille

\- Comment oses-tu s'écria Jace n'aimant pas qu'on insulte son frère

**\- Alpha Jace** gronda Magnus en le regardant pour qu'il reste tranquille

Jace se tût mais la fusilla du regard à la place, Isabelle lui jeta un regard noir. Alec resta stoïque en la regardant tout en berçant ses enfants,

\- Si tu m'avais choisit à la place, je parierai que l'Egypte aurait été le pays le plus prospère. Mais tu as préféré une putain qui rends l'Egypte décadente critiqua Camille

Magnus était sur le point de parler quand Alec lui fit signe de se calmer, le noiraud se tourna vers la blonde.

\- Crois-tu que le peuple t'aurait pris comme reine ? Crois-tu que tu sois apte à gouverner le pays d'Egypte en l'absence du pharaon ? Tu te trompes lourdement, je suis peut-être un oméga qui ne sait pas gouverner un pays mais moi au moins le peuple m'aime. J'ai réussit à faire mes preuves auprès d'eux déclara Alec d'un regard fier

Tout le monde fut fier qu'Alec répondre à Camille dans son rôle de reine, elle siffla de colère en le regardant.

\- Tu crois juste que peut-être que tu as la couronne sur la tête, ça y est tu es la reine de la meute d'Egypte. Qu'importe quel est ma punition ? Être fouetter et brûler vivante avant d'être dévorer vivante comme Maureen critiqua Camille

Magnus se leva de son trône et descendit pour lui faire face, il fit apparaître des yeux dorées.

**\- ALPHA CAMILLE BELCOURT, RECOIS TA PUNITION. POUR TES CRIMES CONTRE LA REINE DE LA MEUTE D'EGYPTE AINSI QUE LA MANIPULATION ENVERS SA FAMILLE, JE TE CONDAMNE A LA PIRE CONDAMNATION QUE MES ANCÊTRES N'ONT QU'UNE FOIS EXECUTE **déclara Magnus d'un ton dominant

\- Non, pas ça. Je t'en pris Magnus en la promesse de nos pères. Ne me condamne pas à ça supplia Camille

**\- TU SERAS CONDAMNE A LE HOMDAÏ **décréta Magnus

Tous retinrent leurs souffles en comprenant que la blonde allait recevoir le pire châtiment de l'Egypte, Alec berça ses enfants qui venaient de pleurer sous la voix forte de leur père. Camille était en train de pleurer en suppliant le pharaon de revenir sur sa parole,

**\- Tu seras momifié vivante puis enterrée dans un sarcophage avec des scarabées mangeur de chairs **décréta Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'anniversaire de mariage et la déclaration de guerre de Valentin. Bisous glacées. **


	46. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Valentin sera dans quelques chapitre mais la fin de Camille dans ce chapitre**

**LolliOta: J'ai pris note de tes choix, de toutes façons ils vont tous un jour que je l'écrive**

**Alec Barton: "Satan éternua en reniflant avec trois couverture et les pieds dans une bassine d'eau et un thermomètre dans la bouche" J'ai attrapé un bon rhume a cause de vous deux ATCHOUM " de la morve s'écoulait de son nez alors que les filles grimaçaient de dégoût" Ben pas de notre faute et puis il y aura encore de la neige dans ce chapitre**

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que les problèmes de ta famille va se régler très vite allez une idée à toi dans ce chapitre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 44**_

Alec était en train de glousser avec ses enfants dans le panier en osier, ils étaient dans le jardin extérieur. Simon et les autres les rejoignirent et prirent chacun les jumeaux dans leur bras. Rey babilla dans les bras de sa tante Clary qui l'embrassa bruyamment, Esmée rigolait sous les chatouilles de Jace. Simon avec Isabelle jouaient avec leurs petits mains, Alec regarda la scène quand Rey se mit à pleurer ayant faim. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le laissa téter, les filles s'émerveillaient devant le petit garçon. Rey téta en regardant « sa mère », celui-ci lui caressa ses cheveux fins hérités de lui. Esmée geignit doucement dans les bras de Jace, Isabelle prit sa nièce à son tour en se chicanant avec son frère. Clary se mêla à leurs disputes avant de laisser Simon prendre la petite fille, Alec termina de faire téter son fils et lui fit faire son rôt. Il babilla dans ses bras avant de le donner à son meilleur ami en échange de sa fille, il fit téter à son tour Esmée. Les jumeaux avaient à présent quatre mois, ils babillaient énormément et riaient aux éclats aussi sous les mimiques de la famille. Ils étaient la fierté de leurs parents, le peuple était toujours en quête des nouvelles des héritiers. Camille était en attente de son châtiment qui est la pire condamnation que la meute d'Egypte ait connu, personne n'osait évoquer le châtiment. Ce châtiment fut inventé par l'un des ancêtres de Magnus contre un traître qui avait essayé de faire un coup d'état, Camille resta enterrée vivant et dévorée par des scarabées mangeurs de chairs pour l'éternité. Etant un loup-garou elle va connaître la souffrance éternellement, personne n'était intervenu en sa faveur. Le peuple malgré l'effroi de la condamnation fut heureux du verdict de leur pharaon, Magnus n'eut aucun scrupule envers la blonde. Alec l'avait consolé le soir même ayant eu une sorte de dégoût de soi d'avoir trahi la promesse de son père envers son général et ancien meilleur ami, l'oméga l'avait assuré qu'il avait toujours pardonné les méfaits de Camille mais cette fois-ci elle était allez trop loin. Alec poursuivit son entraînement en cachette avec Maia, il était devenu un vrai guerrier en maniant toutes les armes qu'il avait. La commandante était heureuse d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait à sa reine, elle lui avait appris l'art de la guerre et les tactiques de guerre. Alec fit faire son rôt à sa fille avant de la garder pour lui, Isabelle s'arrêta de se chamailler avec Jace.

\- Allez, tu viens voire tata Izzy gloussa Isabelle

Elle prit la petite princesse dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa partout sur le visage ce qui la fit sourire. Rey babilla en mâchouillant son poing dans les bras de Simon,

\- Dis donc tu viens de manger et tu as toujours faim sourit Simon en retirant le poing de Rey de sa bouche

Ils entendirent tous un plouf dans l'eau, ils levaient la tête pour voir Jace en train de sourire moqueur et Clary trempée dans l'eau. Alec roula des yeux en voyant,

\- Eh bien alors tu préfère rester dans l'eau nargua Jace

\- Espèce d'idiot insulta Clary en lançant l'eau sur Jace

Jace sauta dans l'eau et l'arrosa copieusement, Jocelyn et Maryse les arrivaient dans le jardin extérieur et vit le couple en train de se chamailler dans l'eau.

\- Jace, pourquoi est ce que tu es dans l'eau gronda Maryse

\- Clary, sort immédiatement de l'eau gronda Jocelyn à son tour

Le couple en se fusillant mutuellement avant de se sourire amoureusement, ils s'essuyaient avant de s'asseoir tranquillement. Clary s'assit entre les jambes d'Alec, ce dernier avait sa main posé négligé sur son ventre. Simon les regardait enlacé ensemble,

\- Si on vous connaissait pas, nous aurions pu dire que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux sourit Simon

\- Peut-être qui sait, Allie et moi nous sommes ensemble pour de vrai gloussa Clary

Alec rigola aussi et embrassa la rousse sur la joue en la serrant très fort dan ses bras, leurs deux mère sourient en comprenant que leur lien est très forts. Magnus entra dans la pièce après avoir eu sa réunion presque tout la matinée, tout le monde s'inclinaient devant lui en montrant leurs nuques par soumission à part Alec et Clary. Il s'assit prés de son oméga en l'embrassant sur la joue, Clary s'était déplacé sur le côté. Le pharaon prit son fils et le souleva dans les airs ce qui le fit rire,

\- Eh bien mon petit chiot tu as l'air heureux aujourd'hui gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Je me pose une question, quand est ce que les jumeaux vont se transformer en loup questionna Isabelle

\- Normalement les enfants se transforment très jeunes, je me suis transformé quand j'avais neuf mois la première fois d'après ma mère répondit Magnus

\- Je comprends, j'ai hâte de voir la transformation des jumeaux gloussa Maryse en embrassant la joue de sa petite-fille

\- Malheureusement celui de Rey, tu ne pourrais pas le voir maman avoua Alec

Maryse resta surprise de la révélation de son fils, elle était confuse que son fils refuse qu'elle puisse voir l'apparence de loup de Rey. Jocelyn lui prit la main,

\- Personne ne doit voir les véritables formes de l'héritier ni même du pharaon à part la reine et les parents, une loi qui a été fait par l'ancêtre de sa majesté révéla Jocelyn

Maryse hocha la tête en comprenant la raison à ce qu'Alec refuse à ce qu'elle voit la forme de loup de Rey, elle pensa qu'au moins elle pourrait voir celle de sa petite-fille. Plus tard le couple se retrouva dans le jardin intérieur pour rester un moment seul, Magnus avait Esmée dans les bras qui gloussait en regardant son père.

\- C'est ma petite louve que j'aime roucoula Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Rey babilla dans les bras d'Alec, le petit prince gigotait les bras en riant. La petite princesse rigolait sous les baisers de son père, Rey criait en gigotant les bras en voulant dans les bras de Magnus. Ce dernier riait et prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour, Alec regarda ses enfants rigolaient avec son Alpha. Il repensa à Camille,

\- Quand est ce que Camille va recevoir sa punition questionna Alec curieux

\- Elle va recevoir sa punition dans trois jours, le temps que les bourreaux préparent les matériels et creusent un trou pour enterré son sarcophage expliqua Magnus en tournant la tête vers lui

\- Est-ce qu'elle ne va pas revenir plus tard pour se venger demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que non car l'emplacement que j'ai décidé est bien loin de la cité, elle va être enterré sur six mètre de profondeur qui sera recouvert de pierre. Un temple va être dressé sur son tombeau pour que personne puisse réussir à la libérer rassura Magnus en se redressant avec ses enfants

L'oméga se fit rassuré que la blonde ne va pas revenir à la vie pour se venger d'eux, le pharaon se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Le soir même après avoir mangé ils se couchaient ensemble, Alec attendit son amant dormir profondément et se leva pour aller au campement. Maia l'attendait en secret, ils commençaient à se battre en duel. Alec riposta contres les attaques de la commandante, il roula sur le côté pour esquiver une attaque. Il lui faucha les pieds et se mit sur elle pour la mettre en joue, elle sourit en regardant avec fierté sa reine la mettre en joue.

\- N'hésitez surtout pas à tuer votre ennemie votre altesse conseilla Maia

\- Même si mon ennemi me demande une seconde chance demanda Alec

\- Gardez ce conseil attentivement votre altesse, une seule distraction peut causer soit une défaite ou la mort alors si votre ennemie essaye de jouer un tour ne vous laissez pas attendrir et tuez-le expliqua Maia

\- Entendu répondit Alec en se levant

Elle se leva à son tour et l'emmena faire du tir à l'arc, elle compliqua son entraînement en voulant qu'il puisse tirer avec deux flèches en même temps. Elle sourit encore plus en voyant que l'oméga réussit tout les difficultés qu'elle lui donna,

\- Sa majesté sera si fier de vous en voyant que vous savez vous battre décréta Maia

\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache maintenant, j'attends encore pour lui dire que je sais me battre répondit Alec en se tournant vers elle

\- Je comprends votre altesse et vous avez ma parole que je ne dirai rien à sa majesté promit Maia

\- Merci Maia remercia Alec

Elle s'inclina sa tête vers lui en montrant sa nuque par soumission, il termina son entraînement avant de rentrer de nouveau dans le palais. Il prit un bain pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons avant de se coucher prés de son époux, Magnus se réveilla légèrement en le voyant prés de lui sans la moindre idée qu'il était absent du lit il ya un moment. Le pharaon l'attira prés de lui pour serrer dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, il respira son odeur.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confia Magnus

Le souverain s'endormit à son tour, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil et s'étira en grommelant. Il regarda son époux endormit prés de lui, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser légèrement Alec se réveilla sous le baiser et lui sourit légèrement,

\- Bonjour Sayang salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Alec

L'Alpha le surplomba pour l'embrasser passionnément, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de le chatouiller ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Ils s'embrassaient en riant, Magnus caressa son flanc en le marquant dans le cou.

\- Magnus, les enfants vont se réveillé avertis Alec en soupirant d'aise

\- Ils ne vont pas se réveiller maintenant, je le sais car il est encore tôt sourit Magnus dans son cou

Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant que l'Alpha retourna dans le cou de son amant, il le marqua et arriva vers son torse. Il caressa son torse quand ils entendirent des babillages provenir des jumeaux, Alec sourit mutine en voyant l'air blasé de son amant.

\- Les enfants sont réveillés sourit Alec

\- Par le dieu Ra et le dieu Amoun, je sens qu'ils ont fait exprès déclara Magnus en levant les yeux

L'oméga éclata de rire et embrassa chastement son époux, il se leva et prit sa fille dans les bras qui commença à sangloter dans ses bras. Elle chercha le téton de « sa mère », Magnus vient dans son dos et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le souleva dans les airs,

\- Alors mon fils, tu es réveillé n'est ce pas ? Tu es réveillé gloussa Magnus

Alec sourit devant le rire de Rey, ils allaient se préparer pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Le jeune homme tenait ses enfants dans ses bras, ils babillaient dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sous les regards de joies du peuple, Magnus sourit en regardant son oméga avec ses enfants. Après le petit déjeuner Alec se rendit avec eux dans l'appartement de Jocelyn pour faire ses cours, pendant qu'il était en train de danser il eut une idée en sachant que l'anniversaire de mariage approchait. Ils étaient rassemblé dans le jardin extérieur, il était dans ses pensés ce que remarqua Simon.

\- Allie tout va bien s'inquiéta Simon

\- Oui tout va bien rassura Alec en souriant

\- Tu avais l'air dans tes pensés remarqua Clary

\- Juste que j'étais en train de penser à un cadeau pour notre anniversaire de mariage signala Alec

\- Oh qu'est ce que tu as pensé demanda Isabelle en tenant Esmée dans ses bras

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui offrir avant de penser que je vais danser rien que pour lui répondit Alec

Ils réfléchirent à une danse pour Alec, Clary claqua des doigts en ricanant malicieusement.

\- Je connais une danse qui pourrait coller pour vous deux sourit Clary

Elle expliqua la danse qu'il devrait faire pour épater l'Alpha, Alec commença à s'entraîner avec eux pour son anniversaire de mariage qui est dans quelques jours. Trois jours plus tard le peuple était en liesse pour la condamnation de Camille, malheureusement seul Magnus était autorisé à assister à la momification de Camille. Les bourreaux tenaient la blonde par les bras pour ne pas qu'elle puisse bouger, ils regardaient leur pharaon.

\- Commencez la condamnation ordonna Magnus d'un ton froid

Camille commença à pleure de pitié en suppliant le pharaon des yeux de l'épargner, un bourreau prit un sabre alors que les soldats fit sortit sa langue pour qu'elle soit trancher. Ils lui tranchaient la langue avant de la momifier vivant, ils la plaçaient dans un sarcophage avant de le recouvrir de scarabées mangeur de chairs. Ses hurlements étaient étouffés par les bandelettes qui recouvraient sa bouche, ils fermaient le sarcophage avant de le jeter six mètres de profondeur avant d'être recouvert de pierre. Ils construisaient plus tard un temple d'Anubis pour ne jamais Camille puisse revenir à la surface et qu'aussi que personne ne découvre son corps pour l'éternité. Son nom fut effacer de l'histoire à la demande Magnus, sur aucun mur et aucun fresque ne racontait son histoire. Quelques jours plus tard après la condamnation de Camille tous les sujets étaient encore en liesse par rapport à l'anniversaire de mariage de leur pharaon et de leur reine, le palais était en festivités. Alec fut réveillé et fut prendre un bain de lait et parfumé, Jocelyn et Maryse l'habillaient pour la soirée avec les bijoux. Sa mère l'embrassa dans les cheveux,

\- Tu es beau comme tout mon amour sourit Maryse

\- Merci maman, où sont les jumeaux s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ils sont avec tes frères et sœurs rassura Maryse

L'oméga hocha la tête rassuré que ses enfants étaient avec sa fratrie, elles l'aidaient à se lever pour aller au banquet. Magnus s'était préparé aussi de son côté, il était ravi de revoir son époux aussi beau que le jour de leur mariage. Il lui prit la main en faisant un baisemain dessus, ils assistaient au banquet dont les sujets chantaient leurs louanges. Jocelyn se leva et se mit au centre de la pièce,

\- Comme cadeau de mariage, la béta Isabelle et l'oméga Clarissa vont danser pour vous déclara Jocelyn en montrant les deux jeunes filles

Elles étaient assises sur le sol de dos, au rythme de la musique elles se levaient en bougeant leurs hanches lentement avant de se retourner tout en tapant des mains. Elles se tournaient autour de l'une et de l'autre en tapant des mains au rythme des percussions, elles firent des gestes des mains en tapant des pieds. Clary se tournait en prenant la main d'Isabelle tout en tournant ensemble en rond, au bout d'un moment elles firent bouger leurs cheveux avant de marcher en tapant des pieds. Elles bougeaient tout leurs corps avant de montrer Alec, Isabelle mit la main sur son cœur et tapa des mains en même temps que Clary. Le noiraud tapa des pieds aussi au rythme, les filles continuaient de danser ensemble. Elles se tournaient sur elles-mêmes en levant les bras au dessus de leurs têtes, tous applaudirent de la performance. Après la soirée Alec entraîna Magnus dans le jardin intérieur,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as emmené ici demanda Magnus curieux

L'oméga sourit et alla derrière le kiosque avant de revenir nu avec seule vêtement des voilures autour de ses poignets. Il s'approcher doucement, Magnus s'avança ce qui le fit reculer. Alec commença à bouger ses hanches sensuellement en l'invitant de son doigt, le pharaon s'avança avant de l'attraper par le plaquer contre lui. Il lui effleura ses lèvres et se fit repousser par l'oméga, ce dernier se cacha derrière leur arbre. Magnus marcha avant de l'attraper par la main quand il essaya de s'enfuir de nouveau, il plaqua son dos contre son torse et passer sa main sur son torse en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Alec se cambra en fermant les yeux, le souverain l'embrassa sur son épaule. Il lui prit le poignet avant de le tourner tout en gardant sa main et le ramena vers lui, il lui caressa la joue. Alec ferma presque à demi clos, il l'embrassa passionnément. Le jeune homme recula après le baiser, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même en s'éloignant de son amant. L'oméga se mit à danser en bougeant ses hanches, le pharaon l'observa danser sensuellement. Alec sourit en le regardant, il passa ses voilures sur son visage en passant derrière son dos. L'Alpha sourit en sentant son odeur de pêche et de miel avec une touche de fraise, l'oméga sourit en reculant quand son époux marcha vers lui d'air prédateur. Il le plaqua contre l'arbre en l'embrassant dans le cou, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous les baisers chauffés de son amant. Ils s'allongeaient sur le sol avant de rouler parmi les fleurs, leurs cheveux étaient recouverts de pétales de fleurs. Magnus caressa le corps d'Alec qui se cambra à ses caresses, il le fit lever pour le porter dans leur chambre. Le souverain le déposa sur le lit comme un précieux fardeau, il l'embrassa passionnément. Il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant, ce dernier se cambra de plaisir. L'Alpha l'embrassa sur le torse et prit le téton d'Alec pour le suçoter dans sa bouche, le lait maternel d'Alec jaillit dans sa bouche ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. L'oméga se mit à crier avant de se rappeler de ses enfants qui dormait dans la même pièce et essaya de faire silence, son amant était amusé et voulait entendre sa voix. Il commença à aspirer le téton en le mordillant, Alec tressauta sous le contact et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Magnus le regarda avec malice, il aspira le lait en le soulageant la pression. Il se retira et passa à le jumeau en le faisant subissant la même chose, il descendit ses lèvres vers son ventre plat d'où il fit plusieurs baisers papillons dessus. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant l'érection de son amant, il le prit en bouche. Le jeune homme serra les draps du lit sous le plaisir, son amant le lécha tout le gland avant de le prendre dans la gorge. Il joua avec les testicules et se retira du gland, il souleva les hanches d'Alec et fondit sur son intimité. Il glissa sa langue sur l'intimité débordant de miel de son oméga, son loup trépignait d'excitation au goût. Il inséra sa langue aussi loin qu'il pouvait pour s'abreuver encore plus de son miel, Alec gémit de plaisir ne voulant pas crier et serra encore plus les draps. Magnus inséra son doigt en lui, il rajouta deux autres avant de les faire bouger tout les trois en lui. Après avoir sentit son époux complètement dilaté, l'asiatique retira ses doigts. Il le pénétra lentement ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction et de plaisir, il commença à bouger ses hanches légèrement. Alec plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de son Alpha, celui-ci sourit e l'embrassa fougueusement. Magnus accéléra ses coups de reins en lui ce qui le crier de plaisir, il pria tout les dieux que ses enfants soient profondément endormit et qu'ils ne l'entendent pas crier. Le pharaon se fit basculer sur le lit pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher, l'oméga se lécha les lèvres et bougea ses hanches avec indécent. Le souverain se redressa et prit son téton en bouche pour le suçoter, le noiraud cria de plaisir en plaquant la tête de son amant contre sa poitrine. N'en pouvant plus il se déversa entre eux, Magnus le prit par les hanches et poussa des profonds coups de reins en lui en sentant son nœud se formait. Il le bascula pour pousser son nœud sur sa prostate. L'oméga sanglota de plaisir en sentant le nœud de son amant se glissait sur son faisceaux de nerf, Magnus se mit à jouir en poussant un grognement de jouissance. Il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant sur sa marque d'accouplement,

_\- J'espère que les enfants ne sont pas réveillés_ pensa Alec en souriant

_\- Avec tes cris j'en doute_ répondit Magnus en lui répondant par la même manière

Alec le frappa légèrement sur le bras ce qui le fit rire, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement en attendant que le nœud de Magnus soit défait. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, cette nuit-là Alec préféra ne pas s'entraîner en s'accordant une nuit de repos dont la commandante comprenait. Pendant ce temps Valentin avait finis de rassembler des soldats en grossissant celui de la reine Lilith, il se tenait prés d'elle en regardant l'armée qui était plus grand qu'à l'origine.

\- Maintenant nous pouvons attaquer l'Egypte avec cette force de frappe plus grande que celui du pharaon Magnus Bane déclara Valentin en regardant l'armée

\- Quand est ce que tu compte les attaquer questionna Lilith

\- Des que possible, si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients. J'ai des personnes à revoir et les faire comprendre certaines choses concernant la trahison répondit Valentin pensant à Jocelyn et à Clary

\- Très bien, mais Jonathan reste ici avec une partie de l'armée. Il viendra en renfort décréta Lilith en le regardant

Il tourna la tête vers la reine, il fronça les sourcils et accepta malgré tout la condition. Elle sourit perfide après son départ avec la moitié de l'armée, Jonathan le rejoignit en regardant son père partir avec l'armée.

\- Enfin débarrassé maintenant espérons que le pharaon pour qu'on soit enfin libre de lui souhaita Jonathan

\- Ainsi tu pourras demander à Magnus une alliance souligna Lilith

Il sourit sournoisement avant d'éclater de rire en regardant sa mère de cœur, Valentin amenait des soldats vers l'Egypte. Un soldat reçu la missive d'urgence de la part d'un espion du royaume, il lit avant de courir en vitesse vers la salle du trône. Ils étaient en train de manger, Magnus leva la tête pour voir le soldat essoufflé en s'inclinant en montrant sa nuque par soumission, il montra le message. Raphaël descendit de l'estrade prés d'eux et prit le message pour le lire, il haleta avant de se tourner vers son pharaon.

\- Votre majesté, Valentin se dirige ici même avec une armée de la reine Lilith informa Raphaël

Magnus serra son accoudoir en montrant ses yeux dorés de loup, son odeur d'Alpha répandit dans la pièce en soumettant tout le monde qui s'inclina devant lui.

**\- NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, QU'ON PREPARE LES SOLDATS. DEMAIN A L'AUBE ON PARTIRA LE** **STOPPER** déclara Magnus d'un ton dominant

\- OUI VOTRE MAJESTE répondirent tous les hommes de la salle

Alec essaya de calmer ses enfants qui pleuraient assez fort sous la voix de leur père, il resta stoïque devant la déclaration de guerre de son époux. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre, Magnus savait que la conversation allait être houleuse. Alec contempla ses enfants en refusant de regarder son Alpha,

\- Alexander…commença Magnus

\- Tu vas partir en guerre, je peux le comprendre Magnus. Il est ton devoir de stopper ton ennemi, nous serons là à attendre les enfants et moi. Je vais bien rassura Alec

Le pharaon s'approcha et le fit tourner vers lui, l'oméga était en train de pleurer en le regardant.

\- Alors ne pleure pas, je t'aime et je reviendrai en vie promis Magnus

\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille, tu risque la mort. J'en mourrai si tu meurs Magnus pleura Alec en lui tapotant sur le torse

Magnus l'empêcha de le frapper en le serrant dans ses bras, il le consola avant de l'emmener dans le lit.

\- Promets-moi s'il m'arrive un malheur où je meurs, promets que tu vivras pour les enfants. Promets-le moi demanda Magnus

\- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Je n'arriverai pas à vivre sans toi à mes côtés sanglota Alec

\- Je t'en prie, je veux que tu vives pour nos enfants. Même si je serai mort, je resterai toujours auprès de toi promis Magnus

Alec sanglota dans ses bras en lui promettant de vivre pour leurs enfants, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en premier et se retira des bras de son époux, il l'embrassa sur le front. Il se leva et contempler ses enfants dans le berceau, il se rendit dans la salle du trône avant de se préparer en mettant son armure. Maia s'inclina pour le prévenir que le chariot est prêt,

\- Bien, nous allons partir très vite et le stopper déclara Magnus

Elle s'inclina et partir, le pharaon remarqua l'absence de son épée. Il se tourna et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Alec les larmes aux joues en tenant son épée dans les mains,

\- Cinta souffla Magnus

\- Reviens-moi vivant Egyptien ordonna Alec les yeux plein de larme

\- Je te le promets ma reine promis Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient avant de se séparer, le souverain descendit des marches sans se retourner sous les yeux larmoyants de son époux. Il s'installa sur le chariot, Alec avait les larmes aux joues.

_\- Je t'aime mon amour_ pensa Alec

_\- Je t'aime aussi Sayang_ pensa Magnus à son tour en fermant les yeux

Le pharaon fit signe de partir avec les soldats, ils partirent ce qui fit pleurer Alec.

\- Mon amour pleura Alec en tombant sur le sol

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un faux message et le renfort d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Jace et Clary s'aiment malgré leurs chamailleries ensemble, nous allons voir un Alec Badass dans ce chapitre **

**LolliOta: Oh tu vas aimé ce qu'il se prépare dans ce chapitre **

**ANOT: je prends note de ton vote **

**Guest: Je prends note de ton choix**

**Auriane: Malheureusement non sinon je vais m'embrouiller avec les histoires alors fais ton choix, et ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre **

**Alec Barton: "Les filles firent des batailles de boule de neige en massacrant les démons" MOUHAHAHAHA " les filles se transforment en Dark ce qui les firent peur alors que Satan restait toujours dans le lit enrhumé" XD Tu vas voir un Alec Badass dans ce chapitre que tu vas aimé **

**Lavigne 126: J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as imaginer pour la nouvelle histoire demain une de tes idées sera mis à l'honneur **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à jeudi prochain pour voter !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 45**_

Alec était sur le trône en train d'écouter le surintendant discuter sur les récoltes, il l'écouta et donna son opinion après avoir été conseillé par Luke. Il se concentra sur les requêtes des sujets, il leur résolu leurs requêtes avant de souffler de fatigue. Il posa la main sur le berceau prés de lui en regardant ses enfants qui babillaient dans le berceau, il les berça en souriant. Luke sourit et le conseilla d'aller se reposer un peu, il refusa et préféra de continuer de faire audience. Il passa tout la journée dans la salle du trône avant de prendre ses enfants dans es bras pour aller dans sa chambre épuisé, sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon les rejoignent. Les filles gardaient les enfants pendant qu'Alec prenait son bain, il n'aime pas prendre son bain seul sans son Alpha auprès de lui. Il sortit rapidement et sourit en voyant ses sœurs en train de jouer avec ses enfants, Clary et Isabelle jouaient avec Esmée et Rey qui riaient tous les deux. Simon apporta un plateau de nourriture pour Alec pour qu'il puisse manger et se reposer, Jace était à la porte de la chambre en les surveillants. Il ne pouvait pas entrer sans l'autorisation de l'Alpha, surtout que son oméga et ses enfants étaient vulnérable sans lui. Luke pour ne pas qu'Alec soit agressé de nouveau avait mit un garde béta devant la porte de sa chambre pour les protéger, parfois c'était Jace qui reprenait le rôle du garde pour veiller sur son frère et son neveu ainsi que sa nièce. Maryse et Robert soutenaient leur fils dans son rôle de reine, assez souvent qu'ils gardaient les enfants pour leur fils. Ça ferait trois semaines que Magnus est partit en guerre contre Valentin qui voulait envahir l'Egypte, comme la fois précédente ils se voyaient dans leurs rêves. Les deux se voulaient se retrouver ardemment, le pharaon demanda souvent les nouvelles de des jumeaux et du royaume. L'oméga depuis l'absence de son époux gouverna le pays en son absence, les ministres et les conseillers qui avaient refusé de laisser un oméga les commandait acceptaient la situation après que Magnus les ait prévenu des conséquences si on ne respectait pas sa reine. Clary remarqua les traits fatigué du noiraud,

\- Il faut que tu te repose un peu, on peut gérer les jumeaux si tu veux proposa Clary

\- Merci Lotus rose mais je préfère que mes enfants restent avec moi réfuta Alec en caressant la joue de sa fille

\- Je comprends, mais tu dois te reposer malgré tout conseilla Clary

Il acquiesça de la tête et les regarda partir en le laissant seul, Rey et Esmée babillaient avant de bailler d'un intervalle. Il les ramena dans le berceau, il avait déplacé le berceau pour que ses enfants soient prés de lui. Il prit les vêtements de Magnus et le mit sur le lit, il s'allongea et berça ses enfants.

\- Papa va bientôt revenir très bientôt promis Alec

Il les contempla avant de s'endormir, il ouvrit les yeux vers la forêt avant de voir son époux de l'autre côté du rive.

\- Alexander sourit Magnus

\- Magnus sourit Alec

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Je vais bien, les jumeaux aussi vont bien. Tu leur manque beaucoup répondit Alec

\- Ils me manquent aussi comme toi, je voudrais tellement te serrer dans mes bras et te faire l'amour comme jamais décréta Magnus

\- Moi je veux que tu me serre dans tes bras souligna Alec

Magnus tendit les bras vers lui, Alec fit de même et le referma sur lui-même.

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Magnus ouvrit les yeux sur son lit de fortune dans sa tente, il tenait la broderie d'Alec avait fait pour l'accompagner en cas de guerre. Il l'apporta vers son nez pour respirer l'odeur de son amant, il ferma les yeux avant de se reprendre. Il se leva et se préparer avant de sortir de sa tente, beaucoup s'inclinaient devant lui en montrant leurs nuques par soumission. Il rejoint Raphaël et Maia qui étaient postés autour d'une tente en regardant une carte, il entra dans la tente et les fit signe de se relever après qu'ils se soient incliné en montrant leurs nuques devant lui.

\- Quel est la situation questionna Magnus

\- Pour le moment Valentin s'est posté dans cette partie de la forêt pour reposer sa troupe avant de continuer sa lancée vers l'Egypte indiqua Raphaël en montrant le campement de Valentin sur la carte

\- D'après mes estimations, votre majesté. Il va commencer à bouger vers demain, pour le contrecarré il faut qu'on passe par ce secteur ensuite nous pourrons le stopper conseilla Maia

\- Raphaël demanda Magnus

\- Ce secteur est peut-être un bon terrain pour stopper Valentin mais nous devons nous rassurer qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse ralentir notre marche conseilla Raphaël en regardant le pharaon

\- Très bien Maia envoie deux hommes pour évaluer la situation sur ce secteur ordonna Magnus

\- A vos ordres répondit Maia

Elle sortit et envoya deux hommes inspecter la situation sur le secteur en question pour ne pas être ralentir, entre-temps Valentin avait déjà repris sa marcher pour envahir l'Egypte avec les soldats de Lilith. Il sourit de victoire en pensant de récupérer non seulement le trône d'Egypte mais aussi de reprendre sa femme Jocelyn, il fit signe à ses soldats de continuer d'avancer. Magnus avança avec la moitié de son armée avant d'attendre celui de Valentin, un soldat de Valentin vient prévenir son chef de l'embuscade de Magnus avait comploté contre lui. Il s'énerva avant de faire signe à son armée de se mettre en place, tous se mirent en place avec leurs armes.

\- CHARGEZ ordonna Valentin en levant son épée haut

Magnus était sur son chariot et regarda les soldats se dirigeaient vers eux, il serra son épée dans sa main.

**\- Maia** ordonna Magnus

\- ARCHER, TIREZ ordonna Maia en levant son épée pour faire le signal

Les archers qui étaient postés devant eux banda leurs arcs et tira sur les hommes de Valentin, une pluie de flèches s'abattirent sur eux. Plusieurs soldats moururent sur la pluie de flèches et d'autres essayaient de se cacher sous leurs boucliers, ils marchaient à travers la pluie de flèches. Magnus regarda sans émotions les soldats de Valentin mourir sous ses yeux, Valentin grimaça de colère en voyant ses soldats mourir devant ses yeux.

\- FORMATION DE DEFENSE ordonna Valentin

Les soldats se mirent en position de défense et progressaient rapidement vers le camp de Magnus, ce dernier fit signe à Maia.

\- CHARGEZ ET PAS DE QUARTIER ordonna Maia à ses hommes

Les soldats criaient en même temps qu'elle et se mirent à courir, certains d'entre eux se transformaient en loups garous pour sauter sur leurs ennemies pour les dévorer. Les deux mers de soldats se fracassaient pour combattre, Maia tuais bon nombre d'ennemie. Quelques hommes à elle l'a defender en restant prés d'elle, elle sourit en voyant ses hommes l'a protégé malgré qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de protection. Valentin grondait de furieux en voyant ses hommes en train de se faire massacrer, il leva le bras.

\- QU'ON APPORTE LES CATAPLUTES ordonna Valentin

Ses hommes apportaient des catapultes, Maia vit la les catapultes et serra les dents.

\- QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE PROTEGE ordonna Maia

Tous se protégeaient sous les pierres en feu que lancer les hommes de Valentin, certains hommes de l'autre Alpha réussirent à se faufiler à travers les barrières et voulurent attaquer la troupe de Magnus qui était reclus sur une petite colline. L'un des hommes couru et voulu attaquer le pharaon en sautant sur lui, Magnus se retourna vivement en retirant son épée de son fourreau. Il décapita son ennemi sans bouger d'un seul pouce, la tête du soldat roula par terre. Raphaël souffla de soulagement avant de crier à leur soldat de protéger leur souverain. Ils firent un rempart pour empêcher leurs ennemies d'attaquer encore une fois Magnus, ce dernier serra son épée sous la fureur qui lui coulait dans les veines en se souvenant de ce que Valentin a fait à son oméga. Vers la fin de la journée la bataille se terminait en faisant des victimes parmi les deux côtés, ils dressaient un campement pour passer la nuit avant de recommencer à se battre le lendemain. Magnus regarda le campement de Valentin qui était éloigné de leur campement,

\- Combien de morts déplorons-nous questionna Magnus les mains dans le dos

\- Vers à peu prés trois cents hommes sont tombés au combat votre majesté répondit Maia

\- De leur côté demanda Magnus

Ils comptent plus de morts que nous votre majesté, à peu prés cinq cents hommes. Je peux dire que leurs stratégies était sans fondement, Valentin ne savait pas que nous allions le stopper de ce fait il devrait revoir sa stratégie cette nuit pensa Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Je pense que nous devrons rester sur nos gardes conseilla Raphaël

\- Très bien, Maia dis à nos hommes de rester vigilant et des tours de gardes soient instaurés ordonna Magnus

\- A vos ordres majesté répondit Maia en s'inclinant tout en montrant sa nuque

Elle sortit de la tente et partit ordonner ses hommes de faire des tours de gardes et de rester vigilant, Raphaël laissa son pharaon seul dans la tente. Magnus regarda le campement ennemi avant de détourner le regard, il retira son épée pour prendre la couverture d'Alec. Il enleva son collier pour ouvrir un petit compartiment pour prendre ses cheveux pour respirer, au même moment Alec était en train de bercer le berceau de ses enfants tout en regardant la fenêtre où la lune brillait très fort. L'Alpha leva la tête pour regarder la lune aussi, Alec en voyant que ses enfants étaient endormit sortit de la chambre en hochant la tête vers Jace qui acquiesça de la tête. Il se rendit dans le jardin extérieur pour regarder la lune reflétait sur le fleuve, il alluma une lampe en pensant à Magnus. L'oméga entendit des pas derrière lui avant de tourner la tête pour voir Magnus qui le rejoins ce qui le fit sourire, le pharaon le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément tout en le caressant la joue. Le souverain lui caressa une larme de sa joue en secouant la tête ce qui le fit sourire, ils s'assirent enlacés devant la lampe allumé. Alec ouvrit les yeux de son rêve éveillé en voyant qu'il était seul, au même moment Magnus était en train de contempler la mèche de cheveu d'Alec en sentant son odeur. Une main se glissa sous son menton pour le faire lever, il se mit à sourire en voyant son époux devant lui. Le pharaon se leva pour se laisser entraîner par lui, Alec l'emmena sous la pleine lune pour l'embrasser tendrement. Magnus le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort, il l'embrassa sur le front. Comme Alec il se réveilla de son rêve éveillé ce qui le fit sourire faiblement, il s'allongea sur son lit en serrant la couverture dans sa main. Alec de son côté était en train de pleurer tout en regardant la lampe, les deux sentaient la tristesse de l'un et de l'autre. Le noiraud éteignit la lampe avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il s'allongea en veillant sur ses enfants. Ils se retrouvaient dans leurs rêves tout les deux, ils se regardaient sans avoir aucun mots pour exprimer leurs émotions et leurs désirs envers l'une et l'autre.

\- Je t'aime, tu me manques souffla Magnus

\- Tu me manques aussi et je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Le réveil d'Alec fut brutal en se réveillant sous les pleurs de sa fille, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant.

\- Je suis là ma douce consola Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Esmée se calma sous la voix d'Alec, il la plaça de nouveau dans son berceau prés de son frère. Il regarda la lune avant de se recoucher, le lendemain il gouverna de nouveau. Valentin était furieux de savoir que les hommes étaient en train de se réduire sous les coups des soldats de Magnus,

\- Il faut trouver quelque chose pour les déstabiliser décréta Valentin en plaquant ses mains sur la table

\- Pourquoi est ce que nous ne demandons pas les renforts à la reine Lilith comme la moitié de l'armée est encore au nord conseilla un conseiller

\- Le temps que les renforts arrivaient, ce satané chien égyptien aura lui aussi ses renforts à lui qui sera deux fois plus que nous cracha Valentin en donnant un coup de pied dans les armes

Un autre conseiller regarda la carte avant d'avoir une idée sournoisement pour gagner la bataille contre Magnus,

\- Nous pouvons renverser la bataille, mon seigneur. Avez-vous entendu parler de Vlad Tepes et son combat contres les turcs demanda le conseiller

\- Vaguement répondit Valentin

\- Vlad Tepes a mené un combat acharnés contre les turcs, un général turc voyant la bataille était presque perdu pour eux. Il eut une idée en envoyant une missive au pays natal de Vlad Tepes comme quoi qu'il fût mort à la guerre, sa promise ayant reçu la lettre se suicida et le château décréta le deuil pour la mort de leur prince. Ce qui le déstabilisa énormément pour la bataille ayant entendu le suicide de sa promise raconta le conseiller

\- En quoi est ce que son histoire va m'aider demanda Valentin

\- Envoyez une missive de l'un de nos soldats pour l'Egypte, ainsi tout le royaume croira que leur pharaon Alpha est mort sur le champ de bataille. Ainsi la demande de renfort sera inutile seigneur expliqua le conseiller

Valentin se mit à éclater de rire perfidement devant le conseil avisé du conseiller, il accepta et prit l'armure de l'un des soldats de Magnus. Il envoya un soldat à lui vers l'Egypte pour apporter la missive pour faire croire Magnus est mort au combat, le soldat arriva très vite en Egypte. Le surintendant fut informé de la missive, il le lu et tomba dans le piège de Valentin.

\- Que se passe-t-il surintendant demanda un ministre

\- Sa majesté le pharaon est mort au combat révéla le surintendant

\- Impossible s'horrifia un conseiller

Tous commençaient à répandre la rumeur, Luke fronça les sourcils devant la rumeur. Il entra dans la pièce et lu aussi la missive,

\- Cette missive est fausse réfuta Luke

\- Croyez-vous sa majesté est encore vie ? Avez-vous vu son corps ou avez-vous d'autres preuves interrogea le surintendant

\- Pour ma part je connais l'écriture de Raphaël et de Maia ainsi que sa majesté mais cet écriture est aucun cas les leurs donc ce missive est fausse. Luke a raison, l'ennemi essaye de nous empêcher d'envoyer les renforts à sa majesté défendit Ragnor

\- Pour tomber dans une embuscade, ce qu'il faut est de nommer le prince héritier Rey le nouveau pharaon d'Egypte à la place de sa majesté déclara le surintendant

\- Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement ça fulmina Luke

\- Le prince n'est qu'un bébé pour le moment renchérit Ragnor

\- Je serai le régent de sa majesté le prince décréta le surintendant en souriant

Luke et Ragnor fronçaient les sourcils sous la fureur en écoutant le surintendant qui montrait son vrai visage en voulant régner sur l'Egypte en se servant de Rey, les conseillers et les ministres se rangeaient du côté du surintendant pour certains et pour d'autres du côté de Luke et de Ragnor. Ils se disputaient quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Alec avec sa couronne de reine. Il marcha avec ses enfants dans les bras d'Isabelle et de Max, il avait le regard dur en marchant vers le trône de Magnus. Il monta sur les marches et se mit debout en prenant son fils dans ses bras,

\- Ceux qui sont pour l'Egypte se met devant le trône déclara Alec d'une ton ferme

Luke et les autres se mirent devant le trône face au surintendant, ce dernier s'approcha.

\- Vous croyez qu'un oméga qui écarte les cuisses comme la catin qu'il est va réussit à gouverner l'Egypte critiqua le surintendant

\- Jusqu'à présent j'ai réussi à gouverner ce pays en tant que reine surintendant rétorqua Alec

\- Malheureusement vous n'êtes la reine de ce pays maintenant que le pharaon est mort, voici la preuve décréta le surintendant en jetant le message

Alec jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin et regarda le surintendant,

\- Vous croyez que je vais croire à ce message qui dit que mon époux est mort au combat, vous êtes plus stupide que vous êtes se moqua Alec

\- Dîtes ça car vous essayez de trouver un alternative, mais vous êtes finis cracha le surintendant

\- JACE interpella Alec

Jace sortit de nulle part et se mit devant le surintendant ayant une épée à la main,

\- Tue ceux qui ose me défier ordonna Alec d'un ton cinglant

\- A vos ordres frangin répondit Jace avec haine

Luke et Ragnor ainsi que les autres conseilles et les ministres qui ont les rejoignent aidaient Jace à tuer les traîtres à l'Egypte, le surintendant réussit à se faufiler parmi eux et tira son épée pour tuer Alec. Il leva son épée pour le tuer,

\- ATTENTION ALEC cria Jace en luttant contre un conseiller traître

Alec sortit un poignard dissimulé parmi ses vêtements et trancha la gorge du surintendant, le sang du traître se projeta sur le visage d'Alec qui était sans émotion. Les autres qui ont suivis le surintendant jetaient leurs armes par terre vaincu, ils avaient peur d'Alec. Rey se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Alec, celui-ci le berça dans ses bras en s'asseyant sur son trône à lui. Luke s'avança et s'inclina devant sa reine en montrant la nuque par soumission,

\- Que devons-nous faire votre altesse questionna Luke

Alec était en train de donner le sein à son fils avant de faire signe à sa sœur pour emmener sa fille pour qu'il le nourrisse aussi, il berça ses enfants et leva les yeux vers Luke qui attendit une réponse de sa part.

\- Préparez les soldats pour partir en renfort pour aider Magnus sur le champ de bataille, l'ennemi crois que sa victoire est définitive avec cette fausse information ordonna Alec

\- Bien votre altesse répondit Luke

\- Aussi amenez-moi ce soldat qui a apporté cette missive ordonna Alec d'un ton ferme

\- Bien votre altesse répondit Ragnor

Les gardes amenaient le soldat de Valentin, Alec avait les jumeaux sur les genoux.

\- Qui t'a envoyé cette missive demanda Alec

\- C'est votre général qui m'a envoyé ici pour vous prévenir de la mort de sa majesté mentit le soldat

\- Tu parle de Raphaël déduit Alec en le regardant

\- Oui, le général Raphaël répondit le traître

L'oméga le regarda avec dégoût et la haine sur le visage,

\- Qu'on le jette aux crocodiles, tu viens te trahir toi-même. Raphaël n'est pas le commandant de l'armée déclara Alec

Le soldat de Valentin se mit à supplier pour sa vie mais l'oméga n'avait cure de ses supplications, il embrassa ses enfants sur le front. Luke s'inclina de nouveau,

\- Tout est prêt pour partir votre altesse décréta Luke

\- Bien nous partirons à l'aube demain déclara Alec

Isabelle était choquée de la décision de son frère, elle en parlait avec sa mère et son père. Ses parents se dirigeaient vers sa chambre où il était en train de contempler ses enfants en train de dormir, Alec leva la tête vers ses parents.

\- Alec, es-tu sérieux en voulant aller sur le champ de bataille ? Je voudrais que tu laisse Jace partir à ta place proposa Maryse

\- Je comprends tes inquiétudes maman mais je suis la reine de la meute d'Egypte et je me dois diriger les renforts vers Magnus répondit Alec

\- Tu es un oméga, on pourrait t'attaquer en plus Rey et Esmée ont besoin de toi ici tenta de convaincre Isabelle

\- J'ai pris ma décision de plus mes enfants m'accompagneront sur le champ de bataille, Rey est le prince héritier de l'Egypte donc ce ne sera pas un problème au vu qu'il sera un guerrier comme son père quand il grandira signala Alec

\- Mais toi tu n'es pas un guerrier souligna Isabelle

Robert regarda la détermination de son fils, il vit le courage et la volonté de retrouver son époux sur le champ de bataille. Il sourit faiblement en voyant que son fils était devenu vraiment un homme, il s'avança et mit la main sur son épaule.

\- Je viendrai avec toi et j'assurai la sécurité des enfants pour toi en arrière déclara Robert

\- Robert s'indigna Maryse

\- Il est un homme Maryse, notre fils n'est plus un enfant. Il est devenu la reine de la meute d'Egypte de ce fait il doit rejoindre sa majesté apporter les renforts, si c'est pour te rassuré je vais avec lui pour garantir sa sécurité avec celle des enfants rassura Robert en prenant sa femme dans ses bras

Maryse soupira et accepta la situation, Isabelle fit de même. Alec désigna Ragnor comme régent en son absence, Clary vient le voir inquiète.

\- Allie, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller. Tu es un oméga en plus tu n'es pas prêt d'être sur un champ de bataille avertis Clary

\- Je sais ton inquiétude Lotus rose, mais je dois y aller non pas je vais en tant que époux ou oméga de l'Alpha mais en tant que reine de la meute d'Egypte. Magnus à besoin des renforts expliqua Alec

Elle acquiesça malgré elle, il lui prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle le serra aussi dans ses bras. Le lendemain Alec s'habilla d'une armure et monta sur son cheval, son père était dans un carrosse avec ses enfants. Ils allaient rester en arrière assez loin d'eux pour ne pas se retrouver complètement sur le champ de bataille,

\- Bien on y va décréta Alec en tirant sur les rênes de son cheval

Magnus ne sachant pas de ce qu'il se passait observa la bataille, il remarqua que les soldats de Valentin se diminuaient rapidement.

\- Je veux Valentin vivant déclara Magnus à ses soldats

\- A vos ordres votre majesté répondit un soldat

Valentin serra les dents en voyant que l'armée de Magnus gagnait du terrain, il sourit en voyant les renforts qu'il avait demandé arriva. Il remarqua l'absence de son fils,

\- Où est Jonathan demanda Valentin à un général

\- Votre fils a refusé de venir en pensant que vous gagnerez cette bataille sans son aide répondit le général

\- Tant pis pour lui, je savourai ma victoire seul et le ferai payer plus tard, chargez et tuez tous sur votre passage ordonna Valentin

La moitié de son armée rejoint les autres sur le champ de bataille en massacrant presque tout le monde, Magnus serra les dents en voyant qu'ils perdaient l'avantage qu'il avait au début.

\- Par le dieu Amoun, il faut que nous ayons des renforts votre majesté conseilla Raphaël

\- Envois vite un message en Egypte pour demander les restes de l'armée ordonna Magnus

Raphaël s'inclina et commença à rédiger le message, sur le champ de bataille Maia était en train de massacrer beaucoup d'ennemie quand elle fut prise d'une embuscade. Elle tomba avant de rouler sur le côté pour éviter un coup, une flèche vint figer dans le corps de son ennemi. Magnus fronça les sourcils en voyant une pluie de flèches abattre sur l'armée de Valentin, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant de loin les restes de son armée.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe demanda Magnus

Les archers tiraient et les autres soldats se rejoignaient à la bataille, Maia sourit en voyant un cavalier sur le cheval qu'elle reconnu galopait à travers le champ de bataille. Des soldats de Valentin se faufilaient encore une fois sur les terrains de Magnus, ce dernier était sur le point de combattre. Une flèche vint sauver Magnus qui se figea vers son adversaire, il observa des soldats tombaient par terre. Il essaya de regarder son sauveur, l'inconnu était en train de faire un massacre. Tous les soldats de Magnus reconnurent et criaient de victoire devant la situation renversé, Luke vint prés de son pharaon.

\- Votre majesté salua Luke

\- Luke, tu es à la tête de l'armée déduit Magnus

\- Non votre majesté, ce n'est pas moi qui est à la tête de l'armée sourit Luke

\- Mais qui est à la tête de mon armée questionna Magnus

Les soldats tombaient par terre un à un sous les lames d'une personne, le pharaon essaya de regarder avant d'écarquilles les yeux en comprenant qui est à la tête de la moitié de son armée. Alec se retourna vers lui maculés du sang de ses ennemis,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus surpris

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la vengeance de Jonathan et un petit duel chaud. Bisous glacées. **


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Alec badass continue dans ce chapitre et aussi la mort de Valentin **

**Alec Barton: "Un démon en présentateur de météo annonçait encore une fois de la neige en Enfer ce qui réjouissait les filles et enragé à Satan" Au fait qu'est ce qu'on va avoir pour Noël, parce que je veux plein de cadeau "Les filles commençaient à faire leur liste de cadeaux pour Noël alors que Satan écrivit en gros capital en rouge sur sa liste de cadeau "Aspirine"" un trés bon cadeau de Noël pour supporter ses deux-là XD encore des chutes de neige dans ce chapitre **

**LolliOta: Notre petit ange sera encore badass dans ce chapitre et la mrt de Vlanetin aussi dans ce chapitre et un duel que tu le reconnaitrais **

**Lavigne 126: Oh tu vas adoré le petit duel XD Vendredi prochan tu vas découvrir le nouveau histoire dont que tu vas adorer XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour la fics que vous voulez, vous avez jusqu'à Jeudi prochain !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 46**_

Magnus écouta les conseils de guerres de Luke et de Raphaël, Alec était assis dans un coin en les écoutant aussi. Le pharaon dona son opinion car le lendemain sera la bataille décisive contre Valentin, il ordonna à Maia de prévenir les soldats qu'ils soient prêts pour la dernier bataille. Elle s'inclina face à son pharaon et à sa reine, elle sortit pour prévenir la décision de leur pharaon. Luke et Raphaël s'inclinaient devant eux aussi avant de partir en les laissant seul, Magnus sourit et se tourna vers son oméga. Son loup intérieur se trépignait d'excitation en se rappelant du combat d'Alec, il voulait sortir et nouer son oméga par ce geste. Alec le regarda en rougissant tout en se triturant les mains devant son regard, Magnus tendit la main vers lui dont il prit pour être dans les bras de son Alpha. Ils se serraient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils passaient la soirée dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment Alec prit la main de son époux et l'entraîna assez loin du champ de bataille avec son cheval, le souverain trouva quelques soldats avec une tente. Robert sortit avec les jumeaux dans ses bras, l'asiatique fut surpris et ému de les voir. Alec lui expliqua la situation à son Alpha, ce dernier comprit la situation. Magnus était surpris de voir son oméga affrontait bon nombre d'ennemi seul avec dextérités à l'épée, Alec ordonna à les soldats de se replier pour protéger Magnus. Les soldats à la solde d'Alec suivit son ordre et l'entourait pour le protéger, Luke massacra aussi d'ennemi en se transformant en loup-garou. La bataille pour la journée prit fin et chacun des camps se retirent pour se reposer et soigner leurs blessures, Magnus était sous le charme de son oméga qui donna des ordres à tout va. Maia arriva et s'inclina devant sa reine en montrant sa nuque par soumission, elle était ravie de le voir et aussi fière de sa bataille. Il discuta avec elle sur le sujet d'avoir emmené les renforts pour la guerre contre Valentin, Luke prit la commandante dans ses bras et salua Raphaël. Alec se tourna timidement vers son époux qui était encore éblouit par sa performance sur le champ de combat,

\- Normalement je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici mais je voulais apporter les restes de l'armée rougit Alec en se triturant

\- Qui t'apprit à te battre ainsi demanda Magnus e marchant lentement vers lui

\- Oh eh bien c'est Maia, je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre à me battre aux armes en cas où des ennemis attaquerai en ton absence pour que je puisse me défendre relata Alec

L'oméga eut peur sur le coup que le pharaon soit fâché de cette trahison,

\- Tu es fâché déduit Alec

\- Au contraire tu étais extraordinaire Sayang, et crois-moi je suis retombé amoureux de toi à cet instant confessa Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Alec rougit en souriant de timidité, l'Alpha posa son front sur le sien en soufflant.

\- Si tu savais à quel point que je suis en train de me retenir et de garder le contrôle de moi-même souffla Magnus

L'oméga le regarda avec confusion, Magnus prit sa main et le posa sur son érection. Il rougit violemment en comprenant qu'il était excité par lui du fait qu'il sait se battre, il ouvrit la bouche pour ouvrir et le referma très vite ne savant pas quoi dire.

\- Où sont les enfants questionna Magnus

\- Ils sont avec mon père à l'extérieur du champ de bataille, ils sont assez éloignés. Disons à une heure de cheval répondit Alec

Le pharaon respira son odeur ce qui le grognait d'excitation, Alec geignit de plaisir en sentant l'odeur excité de son Alpha dans l'air. Il recula légèrement avant d'être plaqué contre son torse, le souverain se mit à dévorer ses lèvres ce qui le fit gémi de plaisir devant la bestialité de Magnus. Les lèvres d'Alec étaient enflées par ses baisers, il haleta par ses baisers chauds. Magnus reprit ses esprits et le repoussa doucement,

\- Il faut qu'on se calme, même si j'ai terriblement envie te faire l'amour. Je ne dois pas céder à mes pulsions car je dois dans mes pleins possessions en plein combat décréta Magnus

\- Je comprends, je vais aller dormir dans une tente que Luke avait dressé pour moi avec les enfants rassura Alec en lui caressant son visage

Magnus hocha la tête et le regarda partir de sa tente, il s'assit et se retient de le suivre pour céder à son loup intérieur qui voulait nouer son oméga. Il s'allongea et passa une main sur son visage en voyant son érection,

\- Par le dieu Ra, faites que cette bataille se termine rapidement pour que je puisse céder à mes pulsions de nouveau avec mon époux souhaita Magnus en essayant de se calmer ses désirs

Alec entra dans la tente où ses enfants étaient avec son père, il avait chevauché pour les retrouver. Robert se leva de sa chaise et sourit à son fils,

\- Je pensais que tu aurais resté avec sa majesté conclu Robert

\- Malheureusement on est sur un champ de guerre, nos désirs pour l'un et l'autre doivent rester enfouis expliqua Alec en le regardant

Son père hocha la tête et le laissa seul avec ses enfants, Alec berça le berceau de des jumeaux. Esmée et Rey étaient en train de dormir dans leur berceau, il soupira avant de s'allonger sur le lit en pensant à son époux. Il s'endormit et retrouva son époux dans ses rêves, ils étaient toujours séparés par la rive mais ils étaient pourtant si proches de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain la bataille reprit plus férocement, Alec se tenait en retrait avec Magnus en assistant la bataille, Valentin regarda les deux souverains se dressaient sur la colline. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Alec,

\- Qui est cet oméga qui se tient prêt de chien questionna Valentin

\- Ce type est la reine oméga Alexander Lightwood, il est la reine de la meute d'Egypte révéla n de ses généraux

\- C'est bizarre, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part mais je ne sais pas où se murmura Valentin

Alec regarda de loin la bataille stoïque, Magnus lui prit la main en le serrant dans le sien. L'oméga lui fit un sourire rassurant, Luke et Raphaël s'avançaient en s'inclinant devant eux en montrant leurs nuques.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- L'ennemi essayait de pénétrer l'enceinte de la défense, bien que nous les repoussions. Je vous conseille de vous reculer ou d'avoir des gardes autour de vous, conseilla Luke

\- Luke, tu suggère de laisser les autres combattre à notre place pour nous protégé. Il n'est pas question pour moi que vous sacrifiez à ma place, je suis prêt à me battre contre les ennemis alors laissez- pénétrer dans la défense déclara Alec en tirant son épée de son fourreau

\- Votre altesse souffla Luke surpris par la déclaration de sa reine

Magnus observa avec fierté son époux qui était déterminé à se battre, Alec se tourna vers un soldat.

\- Apporter mon cheval immédiatement ordonna Alec

\- Oui votre altesse répondit le soldat

Alec prit un arc et des flèches avant de monter sur son cheval sous les regards stupéfaits de Raphaël et Luke et de fierté de Magnus, l'oméga galopa vers les remparts des soldats qui le retenaient contre les ennemis de Valentin. Alec banda son arc avec trois flèches comme Maia lui avait appris

\- LAISSEZ-LES ENTRER ET TUEZ-LES A LA PLACE ordonna Alec en tirant sur eux

\- ECOUTER LA REINE répondit un soldat en laissant la barrière

Les soldats écoutaient l'ordre d'Alec tuaient leurs ennemies, Alec sur son cheval galopait en tirant ses flèches pour aider ses soldats. Magnus prit son cheval pour rejoindre son époux sur le champ de bataille, Alec était en train de tirer des flèches avant de sauter sur son cheval pour prendre son épée pour massacrer ses adversaires. Il se tourna sur lui-même comme s'il dansait avec son arme, il empala son adversaire. Magnus sauta de son cheval et attaqua un soldat derrière son dos, Alec se tourna vers lui maculé du sang de ses ennemis. Le loup intérieur de Magnus se lécha les babines devant la férocité de son oméga, le souverain tendit la main vers lui dont il prit et ensemble ils firent plus de massacre. Le pharaon prit les hanches de son amant pour le plaquer contre lui pendant qu'il empalait un homme, Alec le regarda avec un petit sourire et se tourna sur lui-même et massacra lui aussi quelques ennemis. Valentin était en enragé de voir le couple massacrait ensemble ses soldats,

\- CAPTUREZ-MOI CE MAUDIT OMEGA ordonna Valentin

\- Oui mon seigneur répondit un général

Les généraux rejoignaient la bataille et essayaient de se faufiler pour capturer Alec, ils arrivaient assez prés d'eux et encerclaient l'oméga. Maia vit la scène et couru pour sauver sa reine des généraux de Valentin, elle réussit à massacrer certains d'entre eux mais d'autres réussirent à s'échapper.

\- Tout va bien altesse questionna Maia

\- Je vais bien, je crois qu'ils tentent de me capturer pour forcer Magnus à battre en retrait déduit Alec

\- Je vois que les leçons de guerre ont été acquis sourit Maia

Il sourit à la commandante, les deux firent de nouveau un carnage sans précédent. Alec se mit à siffler et sauta sur son cheval qui vient le chercher, il commença à galoper à travers les ennemis.

\- MAIA cria Alec

Maia prit une lance et le lança vers sa reine, celui-ci le prit dans la main et empala beaucoup de personne avec sa lance. Il fit un geste avec sa lance pour retirer le sang de ses adversaires, il fit sauter sur son cheval au dessus un barrage et empala un des généraux de Valentin. Il se retira et tua bon nombre de personne ennemis qui tenait un barrage, Maia sourit de victoire en voyant la scène.

\- SON ALTESSE A TRAVERSER LE BARRAGE, ALLONS LE REJOINDRE déclara Maia en levant son épée

Beaucoup de personne se joignent à Alec en traversant la barrière aussi, Luke qui était sous la forme de loup dévora un général avant de se mettre à hurler assez fort ce qui fit crier les autres loups. Magnus sourit d'excitation en voyant la férocité et la rage que faisaient preuve son époux,

\- Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir choisit comme reine sourit Magnus en sautant sur son cheval

Alec combattit toujours en remontant sur son cheval, Luke le suivit de près en empêchant quiconque de le battre en traître dans le dos. Maia faisait de même de son côté, Raphaël les rejoint à la bataille sous sa forme de loup aussi. Valentin cria de frustration en voyant que la bataille commençait à se terminer pour lui, il serra les poings.

\- QU'ON M'APPORTE UN CHEVAL ordonna Valentin

Un soldat lui apporta un cheval, il monta dessus et commença à galoper en laissant tout le monde sur place. Magnus vit la fuite de Valentin, il serra les dents en laissant s'exprimer sa fureur.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir ainsi fulmina Magnus

Le pharaon sauta sur son cheval et se mit à tirer sur les rênes, Maia tua son adversaire pour voir son Alpha se fraya un chemin pour suivre Valentin.

\- QUE TOUS FASSENT UN CHEMIN POUR SA MAJESTE cria Maia

Luke et Raphaël hochaient la tête et combattirent leurs adversaires pour permettre leur pharaon se frayait un chemin pour empêcher Valentin de s'enfuir de nouveau, Magnus galopa sur son cheval. Valentin galopa avec son cheval avant de regarder derrière lui pour voir Magnus le coursait, le pharaon prit un arc et une flèche. Il banda sa flèche avant de tirer dans son dos, le vieil homme tomba sur son cheval en tenant son épaule qui avait une flèche. Magnus descendit de son cheval et s'avança vers lui lentement, il entendit un hennissement d'un cheval. Alec ayant vu le départ de son époux pour stopper Valentin l'avait suivit aussi, Magnus jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant qui avait la vengeance dans le regard. Le souverain serra son épée en regardant Valentin dans les yeux, il planta son épée dans la terre. Il prit le col de son adversaire et le donna un coup de poing qui lui déboîta la mâchoire, l'orage se mit à gronder dans le ciel.

\- Je demande la capitulation déclara Valentin

\- Il n'y a pas de capitulation pour être aussi abject que toi, as-tu eu pitié envers les omégas que tu as maltraités ? As-tu eu de la compassion pour ses personnes dont tu as arraché à leurs familles pour les vendre à un bordel ? As-tu eu un peu d'honneur quand leurs familles étaient en train de te supplier pour les épargner interrogea Magnus en le frappant à chaque mot

Valentin était en sang, il essaya de se dégager de la poigne du souverain. Alec regarda la scène en se rappelant chaque coup de Valentin lui avait donné avant de le vendre, il repensa à ses parents qui l'avaient vu se faire enlever par sa faute après qu'il les ait battus sévèrement. Magnus s'acharna sur Valentin, Alec sentit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Tue-le, tue-le MAGNUS TUE-LE. VENGE CEUX QUI ONT PERDU LEUR FAMILLE PAR SA FAUTE, CEUX QUI ONT SOUFFERT PAR SA FAUTE. CEUX QUI ONT PERDU ESPOIR A CAUSE DE LUI ordonna Alec les larmes sur les joues

Le pharaon leva la tête vers lui en le regardant, sa rage accumulé envers l'homme qui a fait souffert son oméga. Il se tourna vers lui la rage dans les yeux,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu écoute cet oméga cracha Valentin ensanglanté

\- Cette oméga comme tu dis est l'un de des omégas a qui tu as arraché à sa famille et que tu as maltraité avant de le vendre dans un bordel déclara Magnus

Les yeux de Valentin s'écarquillaient de choc, l'Alpha le relâcha avant de se transformer en loup-garou. Il se mit à hurler très fort qui résonnait dans tout la plaine, Robert leva la tête en écoutant l'hurlement de son gendre. Il mit la main sur son épaule qui lui faisait mal, son épaule ne s'est jamais guérie car il avait fait la promesse que le jour où Valentin mourra alors son épaule guérira. Magnus gronda assez fortement et marcha lentement vers valentin qui recula en se traînant,

\- Pitié, laisse-moi, dis à ta reine que je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai fait. Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi supplia Valentin

Magnus sauta sur lui en lui dévorant tout en lui arrachant la tête, Alec observa la scène se sentant libéré des chaînes de son passé. Valentin rendit l'âme sous les crocs de Magnus, ce dernier lui arracha la tête et le jeta plus loin. Il se retransforma en humain et se tourna vers son amant, il le prit dans ses bras. Alec éclata en sanglots de soulagement que son passé est maintenant derrière lui,

\- Pleure mon amour, libère toi enfin de tout consola Magnus

Alec s'agrippa à lui pendant un moment ils restaient ainsi avant de repartir sur le champ de bataille, le pharaon jeta le corps de Valentin sans vie devant ses soldats.

\- VOTRE CHEF EST MORT ALORS RENDEZ-VOUS déclara Magnus

Les soldats jetaient leurs armes en se rendant, Maia hurla de victoire en brandissant son épée. Tous le rejoignent dans son cri de victoire, ils se réjouissent de leur victoire. Alec alla voir son père et ses enfants, il sauta sur le sol pour aller voir Robert qui était dans la tente en attendant.

\- Papa, la guerre est finie. Nous avons gagné et Valentin est mort. Magnus l'a tué relata Alec

\- Je suis tellement heureux que nous ayons gagné sourit Robert

L'oméga hocha la tête en le serrant dans ses bras avant de partir voir son pharaon en emmenant cette fois-ci ses enfants avec lui, Robert le regarda partir avant de bouger son épaule qui le faisait souffrir le martyr. Il ne ressentait plus rien, il sourit de joie.

\- Merci au dieu Ra de me libéré de ma souffrance que cet homme m'avait affligé remercia Robert

Quelques jours plus tard tout l'armée rentrait en Egypte, tout le peuple était en liesse de revoir leurs souverains et leurs princes et princesses. Magnus se tenait sur son trône pour annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de Valentin.

**\- COMME VOUS LE SAVEZ, SANS LE COURAGE ET LA DETERMINATION DE LA REINE OMEGA ALEXANDER. J'AURAI PERDU CETTE GUERRE, POUR AINSI DIRE NOUS AVONS GAGNE LA GUERRE CONTRE VALENTIN. IL FUT VAINCU PAR MOI GRACE A VOTRE REINE** déclara Magnus en observant son époux

Alec rougit en se triturant les mains alors que tout le monde chantait ses louanges, Jocelyn et Maryse étaient en larmes de fiertés devant lui. Clary sourit en comprenant que maintenant son frère de cœur avait vaincu tout ses peurs et qu'il était libre de ses chaînes du passé, quelques jours plus tard les cours des choses avaient repris son cours normal. Alec retourna à ses cours avec Clary sous les directives de Jocelyn, elle avait été heureuse aussi que son ex-mari soit mort. La rousse se sentait elle aussi libre de ses entraves du passé, Luke l'avait tenu tout la nuit où elle avait pleuré les larmes de son corps. Alec était en train de danser avec Clary sous les regards de Simon et d'Isabelle avec Maryse avec Max, Jace était absent comme il avait commencé ses entraînements pour être soldat sous les ordres de Maia.

\- C'était parfait mes chéris, maintenant nous allons passer au chant sourit Jocelyn

\- Quelle chanson maman demanda Clary

\- Celui-ci, il est un peu compliqué à chanter par contre alors écouter le bien avertis Jocelyn

Elle leur chanta la chanson dont ils écoutaient ensemble, elle commença à jouer de la lyre et donna le signe pour commencer.

_\- Ti amo__**. **__Redis-moi__**. **__Ti amo__**. **__Garde-moi__**. **__Ti amo__**. **__Même si je sais que je ne suis pas ton unique et que tu__l'aimes aussi, que la vie est ainsi. Ti amo c'est mon cri__**. **__Entend moi-même dans le silence dans lesquels j'ai plongé ma vie__**. **__Sans toi je ne serais plus moi__**. **__Je l'envie et je t'aime__**. **__Comme l'oiseau déploie ses ailes tu t'envoles vers elle__**. **__L'amoreche a letto si fa__**. **__Rendimi l'atra meta__**. **__Oggi rittorno da lei__**. **__Primo maggio su coraggio io ti amo e chiedo perdono__**. **__Ricordi chi sono__**. **__Apri la porta a un guerrierio di carta igienica__**. **__Ti amo de tout mon être__**. **__Mon cœur, mon corps et ma tête__**. **__Je crains toujours tes peut etre__**. **__Dammi il sonno di un bambino__**. **__Che fa__**. **__Sogna(je reve)__Cavalli e si gira(que tu reviennes)__E un po'di lavoro__**. **__Fammi abbracciare una donna che stira cantando e poi__**. **__Ti amo je t'ai dans la peau__**. **__Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut__**. **__Pour effacer tes defauts. Toutes ces promesses, rien que des mots__**. **__Lo ti amo e chiedo perdono__**. **__Ricordi chi sono__**. **__Ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo__**. **__Ti amo de tout mon etre__**. **__Mon coeur mon corps et ma tete__**. **__Je crains toujours tes peut etre__**. **__Dammi il sono di un bambino__**. **__Che ta sogna__**. **__Cavalli e si gira__**. **__E un po'di lavoro__**. **__Fammi abbracciare una donna che stira cantando e poi__**. **__Ti amo je t'ai dans la peau__**. **__Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut__**. **__Pour effacer tes defauts, toutes ses promesses, rien que des mots__**. **__Ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo _chanta le duo **(1)**

Jocelyn joua les dernières notes pendant les deux s'enlaçaient en chantant, Clary caressa la joue d'Alec en chantant. Ils terminaient leurs chants en disant les dernières paroles, Alec embrassa sa partenaire de chant sur la joue.

\- Vraiment magnifique tout les deux, complimenta Max

\- Merci Max remercia Alec en embrassant son petit frère sur la joue

Les jumeaux se réveillaient la présence de « leur mère », Alec les prit dans ses bras pour les calmer. Il les embrassa sur le front, ils se blottissaient dans ses bras ce qui fit fondre les filles dans la pièce.

\- Oh ils sont trop mignon gloussa Maryse

Alec sourit devant le gloussement de sa mère envers ses enfants, il passait la journée avec eux. Après le banquet Alec coucha ses enfants dans le berceau, il les embrassa sur le front chacun. Magnus l'enlaça par derrière,

\- Veille sur eux, je vais aller m'entraîner avec Maia proposa Alec

\- Entendu sourit Magnus avec une lueur indéchiffrable

L'oméga l'embrassa légèrement et se rendit dans le jardin intérieur en attendant Maia, comme elle laissait toujours une épée pour Alec puisse s'échauffer en attendant. Il était en train de s'échauffer quand il sentit l'odeur de son Alpha dans la pièce,

\- Maia a eu un autre engagement pour ce soir mais je me suis proposé pour être ton adversaire ce soir sourit Magnus en prenant son épée

\- Très bien, j'accepte ton défi accepta Alec en prenant son épée

\- J'aime quand tu es comme ça sourit Magnus taquin

\- Ne me charme pas avec moi gronda Alec

Ils commençaient à se battre ensemble, Magnus para une attaque de son époux. Le pharaon le repoussa en jouant avec son arme, Alec se tourna sur lui-même pour donner un coup dont il esquiva.

\- Dis moi que tu es un peu impressionné gloussa Magnus

L'oméga essaya de lui faucher les pieds avant de lui mettre en joue,

\- Ça aurait été tes derniers mots si nous étions en combat réel signala Alec

\- Pas forcément ricana Magnus

Ils se jetaient sur l'un et l'autre avec leurs armes, ils fracassaient leurs épées. Le souverain au bout d'un moment le coinça contre leur arbre,

\- J'ai oublié te dire que j'ai eu plusieurs siècles à me perfectionner se vanta Magnus

\- C'est comme ça que tu as eu ta modestie se moqua Alec en se dégageant

\- Oh ça c'était un coup bas Sayang s'indigna Magnus

Ils croisaient encore une fois leurs épées contre l'un et l'autre, Magnus l'attrapa par le poignet avant de le menaçait avec son épée.

\- Tu le méritais ça souffla Alec en le regardant

Alec se dégagea en lui donnant un coup de coude, ils se croisaient encore une fois le fer. L'Alpha lui faucha les pieds pour le faire tomber, ce dernier roula pour éviter son coup.

\- Je croyais que nous étions en train de nous entraîné informa Alec

\- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner cinta souligna Magnus

Le noiraud se remit debout rapidement, il lui donna un coup d'épée dont il para en le regardant taquin. L'asiatique le repoussa avant de le regarder mutinement,

\- Je croyais que nous devons s'entraîner ensemble gronda Alec sérieusement

\- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es sérieux sourit Magnus

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me faire la cours avec moi souffla Alec en lâchant son arme par terre

Magnus sentit l'odeur de pêche et de miel avec une touche de fraises des bois de son amant dans l'air, Alec vient l'embrasser langoureusement. Le souverain le porta jusqu'à le canapé pour le faire allonger dessus, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en léchant la sueur. Son loup le griffait pour être libérer et prendre Alec et le nouer, Magnus le repoussa assez difficilement. Il poursuivit ses baisers sur son amant, il mordit les tétons d'Alec et le lécha, le jeune homme le plaqua contre ses tétons pour qu'il le soulage de la pression. L'oméga faillit jouir sous la stimulation, Magnus continua ses baisers en descendant vers le ventre de son amant pour déposer plusieurs baisers-papillons et lui enleva ses vêtements. Il prit l'érection en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il le suçota dans sa bouche avant de le prendre dans sa gorge. Il se retira et commença à jouer avec les testicules d'Alec, il le souleva doucement les hanches pour voir l'intimité débordant de miel. Il grogna d'excitation en voyant le lubrifiant qui s'écoulait abondamment, il glissa sa langue pour s'abreuver comme un assoiffé. Alec couina de plaisir en serrant les cheveux de son amant qui grogna de plaisir sous le tirage de cheveux, Magnus inséra sa langue à l'intérieur de l'intimité pour avoir plus du nectar. Il inséra ensuite ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, il le doigta jusqu'à qu'il le sente dilaté. Il se retira ses doigts en le léchant, il se déshabilla avant de le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Le pharaon attendit un moment avant de bouger doucement, l'oméga rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Magnus bougea ses hanches de plus en plus vite, il buta sur le faisceau de nerfs d'Alec qui se mit à hurler de plaisir. Le noiraud agrippa ses épaules avant de se mette à jouir sous les coups de reins butoirs de son Alpha, ce dernier serra les dents en sentant son nœud se formait en Alec. Il donna un puissant coup de rein et poussa son nœud sur la prostate d'Alec qui se mit à sangloter de plaisir, il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Alec

* * *

**1: Ti amo : Umberto Lozzi et Lena Khan**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la quête de Jonathan et la transformation des jumeaux. Bisous glacées. **


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Alec badass fit trés plaisir à Magnus,allez la suite avec la transformation de des jumeaux**

**LolliOta : Celui de Jonathan et de Lilith est au prochain chapitre je crois, ravie que le chapitre t'ai plus**

**Alec Barton: "Satan grommela dans son coin avec les chiens des enfers alors que les filles firent des batailles de boules de neiges" demain chapitre encore chaud signifie encore des chutes de neiges XD allez la transformation des jumeaux**

**Lavigne 126: Ravie que tu as aimée le chapitre et d'ailleurs j'ai hâte de ce que tu me réserve pour la prochaine histoire et une des idées sera à l'honneur demain soir**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez de voter pour la fics que vous voulez, vous avez jusqu'à jeudi prochain !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 47**_

Alec était en train de s'occuper de ses enfants, Rey babilla en riant sous les baisers de « sa mère ». Esmée mettait son doigt dans sa bouche et regarda son jumeau qui riait sous les baisers de « leur mère », elle babilla avec son doigt à la bouche. Alec retira la main de sa fille de sa bouche en essuyant sa bave avec un chiffon, il les prit pour les mettre sur le sol. Rey se mit presque dans une position pour faire le reptile et s'avança en poussant sur ses jambes, sa jumelle babilla en essayant de prendre une fleur dans sa main. L'oméga était assis prés d'eux en les observant en souriant, il était heureux de les voir grandir. La fratrie et Clary avec Simon entrèrent dans le jardin intérieur, Jace prit Esmée dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment, la petite princesse se mit à rire sous les baisers de son oncle. Les filles roucoulaient avec Rey qui souriait à son tour, Max embrassa la petite main de son neveu. Le noiraud sourit devant les rires de ses enfants, il se sentait enfin en paix maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de menace en vue. Ça ferait maintenant deux mois que Valentin était mort sous les crocs de Magnus, peu de temps avant de rentrer en Egypte ils avaient libérés les omégas qu'il avait capturé en se dirigeant vers l'Egypte. Alec leur avait assuré que le cauchemar était terminé avec la mort de Valentin, les omégas nouvellement libres criaient de joie et pouvaient recommencer une nouvelle vie. Les jumeaux avaient à présents sept mois, ils avaient commencé à se glisser sur le ventre pour essayer de marcher à quatre pattes. En voyant qu'ils bavaient beaucoup, l'oméga inquiet les avait emmenés chez Catarina qui l'avait rassurée en disant que c'était les dents des jumeaux qui étaient en train de sortir. Elle lui donna toutes sortes de remèdes pour calmer leurs douleurs dentaires, il les avait appliqué et cela les avait soulagé grandement. Magnus était inquiet aussi avant d'être rassuré par son oméga sur l'état de santé de ses enfants, le pharaon avait reçu de nombreux remèdes de la part des sujets pour leur princesse et leur héritier. Même Maryse et Jocelyn donnaient des conseils à Alec pour soulager les douleurs dentaires des enfants, Alec les surveillait de prés au sujet de leur dent.

\- Ce que tu es mignonne toi alors gloussa Isabelle en portant sa nièce

\- C'est vrai, avec tes grands yeux bleus comme ceux de ta maman renchérit Clary en touchant la joue d'Esmée

Esmée ressemblait de plus en plus à Magnus en grandissant alors qu'avant elle ressemblait à Alec, Rey était le contraire il était un Alec en miniature mais avec les yeux de Magnus. Rey était dans les bras de Jace qui le faisait marcher un peu dans les herbes, le petit prince sourit en sentant l'herbe lui chatouiller les pieds. Esmée était en train de se faire cajoler par ses tantes avec Max et Simon, ce dernier se leva pour aller chercher des biscuits. Il revint avec deux plateaux, Jace revient avec son neveu et s'assit pour manger. Il était sur le point de prendre un biscuit quand Isabelle lui frappa sur la main et lui proposa une assiette de biscuits,

\- Je te rappelle que nous avions perdu le pari tout les deux, donc comme j'ai dansé lors de l'anniversaire de mariage d'Alec et de sa majesté. C'est à ton tour d'honorer ton pari déclara Isabelle avec un petit sourire

Jace soupira et embrassa son neveu et sa nièce, il embrassa la rousse aussi qui sourit. Le blond prit un biscuit que sa sœur avait fait,

\- Adieu monde cruel chuchota Jace

\- Arrête de faire ta chochotte gronda Isabelle

Il le mangea avant d'être pâle subitement, il essaya de l'avaler avant de se lever en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Il se mit à courir vers un coin pour vomir le biscuit qu'il venait de manger, Isabelle fit la moue boudeuse alors que les autres eurent de la compassion pour Jace qui revient en essuyant sa bouche,

\- Tout va bien Jace s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ca va, juste que mon estomac est en train de rendre l'âme. Le biscuit d'Isabelle n'a même pas pu traverser ma gorge que je l'ai vomi immédiatement. Vraiment frangine, arrête la cuisine définitivement grimaça Jace en reprenant Rey dans ses bras

\- Moi je parie que mes biscuits étaient parfait bouda Isabelle

\- Alors manges et tu vas comprendre répliqua Jace en lui présentant son plateau de biscuit

Isabelle prit le plateau de biscuit et mangea ses biscuits, elle eut le hoquet de dégoût avant de bouder définitivement sous les rires moqueur de Jace. Maryse et Jocelyn arrivèrent dans le jardin intérieur, Nora et Dylan tenaient chacun la main de Jocelyn avant d'aller jouer dans le jardin.

\- Eh bien ça rit beaucoup ici gloussa Jocelyn

\- On est en train de dire à Izzy d'arrêter la cuisine rigola Clary

La jeune brune bouda en croisant les bras, Maryse s'assit prés de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front. Esmée gigotait dans les bras de Clary pour aller dans ceux de sa grand-mère, elle la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. La petite princesse gloussa sous les baisers de sa grand-mère,

\- Oh ma petite princesse à sa mamie gloussa Maryse

Rey se mit à crier en voulant aussi de l'attention, Jace lui pinça doucement la joue. Il riait aux éclats, Alec se leva pour aller chercher un repas pour les jumeaux. Les jumeaux mangeaient à présents une bouillie de céréales pour eux, il revint avec le plateau de repas pour eux. Ils s'excitèrent à la vue du plateau, l'oméga les fit manger ce qui les fit sourire. Maryse et Jocelyn fondirent en voyant leurs petites bouilles, après le repas les jumeaux firent leurs siestes dans les bras des deux femmes. Alec les laissa seul pour aller faire audience avec son époux,

\- Tu peux y aller Alec, nous allons surveiller les enfants rassura Maryse

\- Tu peux compter sur nous mon petit cœur sourit Jocelyn en surveillant ses enfants

Il soupira résigné avant de partir vers la salle du trône, il alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour écouter la réunion. Magnus était heureux que son oméga assiste comme toujours à la réunion, Peu après leur retour en Egypte Alec lui avait expliqué la tentative de coup d'état du surintendant pour s'accaparer du trône en utilisant Rey, le pharaon fut furieux avant de se radoucir après avoir entendu que sa reine avait fait justice en réglant le problème. Luke et Ragnor lui avaient expliqué en détail la justice d'Alec qui avait tranché la gorge de l'ancien surintendant, ainsi que le fait qu'il ait exécuté les autres personnes qui avaient essayé de le soutenir. Magnus à ce jour proclama que s'il lui arrivait malheur, ce serait Alec qui sera régent de la meute en attendant que Rey puisse régner à son tour. Toute la cour se plia à sa volonté, le peuple avait accepté la décision de leur pharaon.

\- Jonathan Morgenstern est toujours chez la reine Lilith, d'après nos sources elle a fait de lui son successeur sur le trône n'ayant pas d'héritier informa un ministre

\- Je vois, il faut savoir si il compte se venger de la mort de son père ou pas, car si c'est le cas alors nous allons nous préparer pour une nouvelle guerre déclara Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit le ministre

\- Autre sujet demanda Magnus

\- Le festival de la mousson est pour bientôt votre majesté prévient un conseiller

\- Je comprends, évaluer les récoltes que nous avons fournis cette année avant la mousson, ensuite semer d'autre graines pour avoir de nouvelles récoltes ordonna Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit le conseiller

Ils parlèrent sur plusieurs sujets avant de terminer la réunion, le couple royale en profita pour être ensemble. Alec était assis contre l'arbre avec Magnus la tête posé sur ses genoux, l'oméga était en train de caresser ses cheveux.

\- Je n'aurai pas de temps à te consacrer au vu que je vais m'entraîner à danser avec Lotus rose prévient Alec

\- Je sais, en toute franchise j'aime te voir danser tu sais sourit Magnus en le regardant

Alec gloussa en se penchant pour l'embrasser, le pharaon accrocha sa nuque pour l'embrasser encore plus. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser passionnément, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils se rendirent dans l'appartement de Maryse ayant passé du temps seul ensemble, Robert et Maryse étaient en train de discuter avec Luke et Jocelyn tout en surveillant les enfants, Nora et Dylan étaient en train de jouer avec les jumeaux tout en faisant attention à eux. Les quatre adultes s'inclinèrent en voyant Magnus tout en montrant leurs nuques, le souverain acquiesça de la tête et prit son fils dans ses bras pour le soulever dans les airs. Rey rigola dans les bras de son père, Esmée attira l'attention dans un petit cri. Alec prit sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, le couple salua les deux autres couples et partit dans leur chambre. Magnus était en train de jouer avec ses enfants dans la chambre, Alec était en train de l'observer en souriant.

\- La prochaine pleine lune sera dans quatre semaines, je me demande si les enfants vont se transformer se demanda Alec en caressant la joue de Rey

\- Généralement les enfants se transforment tôt surtout lorsqu'ils sont bébé, je pense que nos enfants vont se transformer. La question est quel sera leur forme de loup gloussa Magnus en embrassant sa fille sur le front

\- Je parie qu'ils seront une miniature de toi-même sous forme de loup gloussa Alec

Magnus rigola au gloussement de son époux, il le regarda avec ses enfants qui babillaient. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils qui mâchouilla un jouet quelconque dans la bouche.

\- Peut-être qui sait, ils seront mes répliques sourit Magnus

\- C'est tout ce que je souhaite Magnus souhaita Alec

Ils se sourirent avant de se lever pour aller prendre leur bain, ils allèrent au banquet avant de rentrer vers leur chambre pour s'endormir. Magnus observa les jumeaux dans le berceau, il se pencha et les embrassa sur le front chacun leur tour.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve et mon petit chiot révéla Magnus

Le souverain s'allongea prés de son oméga et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander souffla Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard Jocelyn était en train de réfléchir à une danse pour le spectacle du festival de la mousson, Isabelle et Simon avec Max lui donnaient plusieurs conseils.

\- Ça tombe bien comme c'est la mousson, vous allez vous entraîner sur la danse de l'union. En plus cela sera un bel hommage à l'union des dieux déclara Jocelyn

\- En plus j'adore la manière dont vous dansez ensemble intervient Maryse qui entra dans la pièce

\- D'abord vous allez chanter ensuite direction le jardin extérieur pour vous entraîner sur la danse de l'union informa Jocelyn

Le duo hocha la tête et attendit que la mère de la rousse se décide pour une chanson pour qu'ils puissent chanter tous les deux, elle sourit ayant trouvé la chanson. Jocelyn commença à jouer de la lyre en donnant le ton pour qu'ils commencent,

_\- Vivo per lei da quando sai. La prima volta l'ho incontrata. Non mi ricordo come ma. Mi è entrata dentro e c'è restata. Vivo per lei perchè mi fa. Vibrare forte l'anima. Vivo per lei e non è un peso. Vivo per lei anch'io lo sai. E tu non esserne geloso. Lei è di tutti quelli che. Hanno un bisogno sempre acceso. Come uno stereo in camera. Di chi è da solo e adesso sa. Che è anche per lui. Per questo io vivo per leiÈ una musa che ci invita. A sfiorarla con le dita. Attraverso un pianoforte. La morte è lontana, io vivo per lei. Vivo per lei che spesso sa. Essere dolce e sensuale. A volte picchia in testa ma. È un pugno che non fa mai male _chanta le duo en se regardant les yeux (1)

Jocelyn termina les dernières notes de la musique alors que Clary posa sa tête dans le creux d'Alec, ils se sourirent en chantant les dernières paroles de la chanson.

\- C'était parfait tout les deux, maintenant la danse de l'union et pour ça il faut aller dans le jardin extérieur signala Jocelyn

Ils se rendirent tous dans le jardin extérieur, pendant que les autres s'installaient Clary se mit en place avec Alec. Ils se firent face alors que la rousse avait le dos tourné aux autres, Alec commença à lui caresser son dos en remontant ses doigts. Clary lui caressa le visage, il la fit se pencher en avant tout en la tenant avant de la ramener vers lui, elle sourit joueuse et le poussa dans l'eau. Alec remonta à la surface en passant une main dans ses cheveux humide, elle s'avança dans l'eau en prenant la main d'Alec. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans l'eau avant de la faire s'allonger avant de la remettre debout, il retira ses cheveux humide pour pouvoir embrasser son épaule. Elle se cambra de plaisir en se penchant en arrière avec lui, il caressa la naissance de sa poitrine d'une main et son ventre de l'autre main avant de la prendre dans ses bras en la portant en style mariée. Il la porta et la fit s'asseoir, elle l'attira vers elle. Ils roulèrent sur le sol en faisant croire qu'ils étaient en train de coucher ensemble, Clary se releva en position assise en essuyant ses lèvres et ferma les yeux sous les doigts d'Alec qui remonta dans son dos. Il lui enleva ses cheveux humides de son dos pour l'embrasser sa nuque, il l'attira dans ses bras pour caresser son ventre et sa naissance de sa poitrine. Ils se relevèrent lentement, elle se retourna vers lui et caressa son visage avant de l'embrasser dans sa gorge et sur son torse. Elle recula en souriant et il l'attira encore une fois dans ses bras, il la pencha en arrière et passa le bout de son nez dans sa gorge jusqu'à la structure de sa mâchoire. Il la caressa encore une fois avant de la pencher en arrière, elle joignit ses mains, ils sourirent en terminant leurs danses.

\- Vraiment merveilleux vous deux complimenta Maryse en applaudissant dans ses mains

\- Maryse a raison vous étiez en osmose renchérit Jocelyn

\- On pourrait dire que vous étiez vraiment en couple tout les deux tellement c'était sensuelle déclara Simon

Le duo sourit en s'essuyant, Clary gloussa devant la déclaration de Simon. Elle se pencha vers Alec en posant sa tête sur son épaule,

\- Comme je dis toujours, Allie est le seul à part Jace à me toucher ainsi et de plus il est le seul partenaire avec qui je danserai comme ça révéla Clary

\- Toi aussi tu es la seule personne avec qui je danserai comme ça et aussi à toucher ainsi sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elle sourit en le serrant dans ses bras, Alec sourit aussi en la serrant dans ses bras. Après ça il prit ses enfants en se dirigeant vers la chambre, il était en train de jouer avec eux sur le sol. Magnus qui avait finis ses réunions les rejoins dans la chambre, il sourit en voyant ses enfants qui essayaient de le rejoindre en essayant de ramper sur le sol. Rey poussa sur ses pieds pour avancer, son père s'accroupit au sol pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Mon petit chiot gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Le petit prince riait sous le baiser de son père, le pharaon s'arrêta d'embrasser son fils et prit sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant aussi. Alec sourit en les regardant,

\- Et si on allait hors du palais avec les enfants proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Ils se rendirent dehors tout les quatre, la pleine lune était forte et les éclairait. Magnus se transforma et vint sous sa forme de loup-garou, il posa son museau sur son époux qui sourit. Le souverain souffla sur ses enfants qui babillaient assez fortement en reconnaissant leur père sous sa forme de loup, Alec tenait ses enfants dans ses bras avant de monter sur le dos de son mari. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bord du Nil, l'oméga les déposa sur le sol dans l'herbe. Ils riaient avant de gémir doucement, Magnus leva la tête et bougea ses oreilles en regardant ses enfants qui gémissaient. Alec regarda son époux qui fixait attentivement les jumeaux, il les observa. Rey se transforma en loup sous la lumière de la lune, il était devenu un petit louveteau noir avec des reflets rouges comme ceux de Magnus. Esmée fit de même et se transforma à son tour, sa forme de loup avait un pelage noire avec des oreilles blanches. Alec haleta de surprise en voyant la transformation de ses enfants,

\- Eh bien ils sont rapides en tout cas, ils sont tellement mignons. J'avais dit que Rey aurait ta forme de loup mon amour s'extasia Alec en prenant ses enfants sous leurs formes de loups

Magnus s'approcha vers eux et les lécha, ils geignirent dans les bras de « leur mère », ce dernier caressa leurs pelages ce qui les firent gémir de plaisir. Ils se mirent à ramper jusqu'à leur père, le pharaon baissa la tête vers eux et les toucha avec son museau. Alec les observa avec amour, son cœur était débordant d'amour, Rey éternua avant de reprendre sa forme humaine ce qui fit sourire Alec. Esmée aboya d'un son aigu ce qui les fit rire tout les deux, elle reprit sa forme humaine plus facilement. Ils rentrèrent plus tard dans le palais, Magnus berçait son fils qui somnolait dans ses bras. Esmée était dans les bras d'Alec et refusa de dormir malgré son bâillement,

_\- A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec

Esmée ne résista pas à la berceuse de "sa mère" et s'endormit très vite, le noiraud la posa dans son berceau. Magnus déposa leur fils dans le berceau aussi,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se sont transformés tout les deux en loup, j'aurai cru qu'ils se seraient transformer vers les deux ans conclu Alec

\- Je te rappelle que je me suis transformé à peine neuf mois et eux à sept mois ils ont débuté bien avant moi sourit Magnus de vantardises

\- En tout cas ils étaient si mignons sous leurs formes de loup s'émerveilla Alec en les regardant

Magnus rigola et l'emmena au lit pour s'endormit, Alec s'endormit dans ses bras. Il se leva doucement pour embrasser les fronts de ses enfants,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve et mon petit chiot gloussa Magnus

Le souverain se retourna pour se coucher et embrasser le front de son mari,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander souffla Magnus

Alec bougea légèrement sans se réveiller, l'asiatique sourit et s'endormit à son tour. Pendant ce temps peu après la mort de Valentin, les soldats ramenaient son corps massacrée par les crocs de Magnus. Jonathan vit le corps de son père et ne ressentit rien pour sa mort. Lilith vient mettre sa main sur son épaule,

\- Tu peux pleurer si tu veux proposa Lilith

\- Il a beau être mon père, je ne ressens rien pour sa mort déclara Jonathan

\- Vas-tu le venger questionna Lilith

\- Non mais je tiens malgré tout à conquérir l'Egypte, je veux que ma sœur devienne mienne. Ainsi elle me donnera un fils qui sera un pur Morgenstern même si j'exécre ce nom de famille, mon fils régnera sur la meute d'Egypte à la place du pharaon Alpha Magnus Bane déclara Jonathan

\- Comptes-tu faire de ta sœur ta reine interrogea Lilith

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je déciderai à ce moment-là, qu'importe je vais aller annoncer la mort de mon père à la meute. Je vais aller jouer au fils éploré de la mort de son père ironisa Jonathan

Lilith riait sarcastiquement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'endroit où la meute du cercle était rassemblée. Il les rassembla tous dans une pièce pour annoncer la mort de Valentin, il fit semblant de pleurer avant de pénétrer la pièce.

\- MEUTE DU CERCLE, J'AI UNE TERRIBLE NOUVELLE A VOUS ANNONCER CONCERNANT MON PERE VALENTIN MORGENSTERN. COMME VOUS LE SAVEZ, IL EST PARTIT EN GUERRE CONTRE LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE. MALHEUREUSEMENT IL A PERDU NON SEULEMENT LA GUERRE MAIS AUSSI LA VIE, MON PERE EST DECEDE. A PARTIR DE CET INSTANT JE DEVIENS LE NOUVEAU ALPHA DE LA MEUTE DU CERCLE déclara Jonathan

Tous les membres du cercle commencèrent à crier de joie à l'annonce de la mort de Valentin, ils s'exclamèrent encore plus à leur nouveau Alpha de la meute. Jonathan sourit de victoire avant de retrouver Lilith qui l'attendait dans la salle du trône, elle était assis sur son trône et sourit en voyant son fils de cœur.

\- Comment l'ont-ils prit questionna Lilith

\- Comme on dit le roi est mort, vive le roi ricana Jonathan

\- Bien, je suis si heureuse pour toi mon fils maintenant que comptes-tu faire à présent interrogea Lilith

\- Pour le moment je vais rassembler le plus d'armée possible et faire des alliances pour écraser l'Egypte, mais je vais faire attention. Contrairement à feu mon père j'ai plus de matière de réflexions que lui en tout cas ricana Jonathan

\- Très bien, j'ai des alliés possibles qui pourraient t'aider mon fils sourit Lilith

\- Merci mère remercia Jonathan

\- Ne me remercie pas mon fils, c'est tout naturel qu'une mère soit là pour son fils décréta Lilith

Il lui sourit et s'agenouilla devant ses genoux pour poser sa tête sur ses jambes, elle lui caressa les cheveux et il apprécia le geste. Les espions informèrent Magnus de la situation,

\- Par le dieu Anubis, je me débarrasse du père et maintenant voilà que le fils décide de réaliser le plan inachevé du père railla Magnus

Le loup-garou passa une main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, il soupira longuement comme si le fait de souffler allait l'aider à résoudre le problème.

\- Appelez Maia ordonna Magnus

Un soldat s'inclina et prévient la commandante de la convocation du pharaon, elle marcha dans la salle du trône et s'inclina devant lui en montrant sa nuque par soumission.

\- Votre majesté, vous m'avez fait appeler demanda Maia

\- Oui, je voudrais que tu entraînes autant d'homme que possible. Je pense qu'il y a une nouvelle guerre qui se profile au loin et je ne sais pas l'issue de cette bataille déclara Magnus

\- Qui ose défier l'Egypte votre majesté demanda Maia

Magnus ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il expliqua tout ce qu'il se passait à la béta.

\- Je comprends votre majesté mais si j'étais vous j'évaluerai ce qu'il compte faire conseilla Maia ce qui fit réfléchir les deux conseillers

\- Maia a raison, Lilith peut avoir des alliés qui peuvent nous compliquer la victoire de la bataille déduit Luke

\- Je le pense aussi, avec ses alliés à ses côtés sa force de frappe sera plus conséquente que celle de Valentin pensa Magnus

Robert qui assistait à la réunion réfléchissait à son tour, il eut une idée et s'approcha de son gendre pour exprimé son point de vue.

\- Envoyez un message à chaque allié pour les prévenir de la guerre contre Jonathan et ses alliés, ainsi leurs armées viendraient se rejoindre à la notre. Surtout votre majesté, vous aurez non seulement d'autre puissance de frappe mais vous pourrez abhorrez d'autres stratégies pour contrer Jonathan s'exprima Robert

\- Eh bien mon cher père, vous venez de me donner une solution efficace sourit Magnus

Son beau-père hocha la tête en souriant d'avoir été utile, le pharaon ordonna qu'on envoie un message à chaque alliés qu'ils avaient pour stopper Jonathan. Plus tard il était dans le jardin intérieur accompagné de sa petite famille, Alec remarqua la mine contrarié de son époux.

\- Tu as l'air contrarié conclu Alec

\- Maintenant que je me suis débarrassé du père voilà que le fils veut envahir l'Egypte décréta Magnus

* * *

**1: Vivo per lei d'Helene Segara et Andréa Boccelini**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le festival de la mousson et une autre déclaration de guerre. Bisous glacées. **


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui Isabelle a réaliser qu'elle l'était vraiment nulle en cuisine XD la danse de l'union avec Alec et Clary dans ce chapitre et quelque chose de chaud entre nos deux amoureux**

**LolliOta : Il n'y aura pas la danse de l'union entre les deux mais peut-être en privée XD alez la suite **

**Lavigne 126: Malheureusement je vais le mettre dans le prochain histoire et en même temps j'ai oubliée te dire que le temps à la Reunion c'est la pluie pour le moment comme on est en vigilance cyclonique. Allez le chapitre va te donner un peu de chaleur pour te rechauffer de la neige XD**

**Alec Barton:"Satan était dans son bureau en chaud aors que les filles étaient en train de jouer aux boules de neige. Hachi fit rouler un grosse boule de neige pour jeter sur un démon qui l'esquiva et fut envoyé dans le bureau de Satan" SAUVE QUI PEUT XD chapitre trés chaud avec nos deux amoureux**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa !N'oubliez pas de voter votre fics, vous avez jusqu'à jeudi prochain !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 48**_

Magnus était en train de regarder mutinement son amant, ce dernier le fusilla du regarda avant de lui donner un coup dont il esquiva facilement. Le pharaon lui donna un coup léger sur les fesses avec son épée, il sourit devant l'air mécontent de son oméga. Alec tournoya son épée dans sa main avant de foncer de nouveau sur son époux, Magnus l'esquiva encore une fois et le faucha des pieds ce qui le fit tomber par terre. Le souverain s'assit sur lui en plaquant les mains d'Alec sur le sol en l'empêchant de bouger, l'oméga essaya de se dégager et se servit de ses jambes pour basculer son adversaire. Il était à son tour califourchon sur l'Alpha, celui-ci sourit taquin en voyant leurs positions à tous les deux. Alec remarqua à son tour leurs positions et se mit à rougir violemment, le loup-garou se redressa légèrement et prit son visage pour l'embrasser. Le noiraud s'avoue vaincu sous le baiser de son amant, il se laissa entraîner dans son étreinte. Ils firent l'amour dans le jardin intérieur sous leur arbre comme la première fois, Alec était sur le torse de son amant en se rappelant de leur première fois. Magnus sourit en grand en repensant aussi à leur première fois ensemble sous leur arbre, l'oméga se leva et s'habilla pour retrouver ses enfants. Un mois sont passés depuis que les jumeaux savaient se transformer en loup-garou, ils étaient très précoces sur leurs transformations. Ils avaient déjà huit mois et marchait à présent à quatre patte, ils adoraient explorer le jardin intérieur sous la vigilance de « leur mère ». La fratrie et Clary avec Simon adoraient courir derrière eux pour les rattraper, le soir le couple les emmenaient les faire transformer. Ils rampaient encore sous leurs formes de loups, Magnus adorait les lécher ce qui les fit geignit sous les yeux attendris d'Alec. Le pharaon restait sur ses gardes concernant Jonathan qui attendait le moment propice pour attaquer, grâce à les conseils de Robert il avait pu contacter les alliées de Magnus. Tous répondaient positive à sa demande surtout de leur long amitiés ensemble, le pharaon fut rassuré. Alec continua à s'entraîner sur sa danse avec Clary pour le festival de la mousson, ils étaient devenu plus osmoses à force de danser la danse de l'union. Magnus regarda son amant en train de se rhabiller,

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de te rhabiller tout de suite sourit Magnus

\- Pour choquer les servantes du palais en voyant leur reine nu comme le premier jour de sa naissance gloussa Alec

\- Pour ma part je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mon cher amour roucoula Magnus

Alec rougit en le regardant timidement, malgré qu'ils étaient marié presque deux ans ensemble il était toujours timide envers lui. L'Alpha s'habilla aussi pour ne pas choquer les servantes du palais, ils rentraient dans la chambre pour observer les enfants qui étaient toujours endormit comme des souches. Magnus s'approcha d'eux pendant qu'Alec prit un bain vite-fait, il les embrassa sur le front chacun.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve et mon petit chiot gloussa Magnus

Alec sortit de la salle d'eau et se coucha en attendant son époux le rejoigne dans le lit, l'Alpha s'allongea prés de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Magnus confessa Alec en fermant les yeux

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Le jeune homme s'endormit sous son odeur d'Alpha, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il s'endormi à son tour à ses mots, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil. Il s'étira et tourna la tête vers le noiraud qui était toujours endormit, il sourit en le regardant. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser légèrement sur ses lèvres, Alec se réveilla sous le baiser de son mari. Il papillonna des yeux en regardant le pharaon,

\- Bonjour Sayang salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou tout en caressant son corps. L'oméga soupira d'aise avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière pour apprécier ses caresses, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau langoureusement. Magnus était sur le point d'enlever les vêtements de son amant pour lui faire l'amour quand ils entendirent les babillements des enfants qui se réveillaient, l'un d'eux commença couiner signe qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Le pharaon soupira longuement sous le gloussement amusé d'Alec, ce dernier se leva du lit en arrangeant ses vêtements. Il s'approcha du berceau de ses enfants en voyant qu'Esmée était sur le point de pleurer, Rey tenait un morceau de la couverture de Magnus dans ses mains en babillant. Alec prit sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue pour la consoler, il le berça dans ses bras ce qui le fit calmer dans les bras de « sa mère ». Magnus le joint à lui en prenant son fils dans ses bras qui riait à la place, ils allaient prendre un bain tout les quatre avant de partir prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les sujets étaient ravis de voir la petite famille royale, après le petit déjeuner Alec se dirigea vers l'appartement de Jocelyn pour s'entraîner en vue du festival de la mousson. Clary était en train de jouer avec son petit frère et sa petite sœur,

\- Allie sourit Clary

\- Bonjour ma Lotus rose salua Alec en posant ses jumeaux par terre

Esmée marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à Clary qui lui prit dans ses bras, Rey se rendit prés de Dylan et commençaient ensemble tout les deux avec Nora. Jocelyn sortit de sa chambre pour les voir déjà présent, elle prit Esmée des bras de Clary en l'embrassa son tour. Rey cria pour attirer son attention vers lui, elle rigola et l'embrassa à son tour ce qui fit glousser le petit garçon. Maryse avec Isabelle et Simon arrivaient dans la pièce, les jumeaux en voyant leur grand-mère leva les bras vers elle. Elle les prit chacun dans ses bras en les embrassant chacun sur le front, ils gloussaient à ses baisers ce qui fit sourire Alec. Celui-ci remarqua l'absence de son petit frère et il savait que Jace était au campement étant devenu soldat sous les directives de Maia,

\- Où est Max questionna Alec

\- Il est avec ton père en plein conseil avec sa majesté répondit Maryse

\- Mais il est jeune pour participer au conseil remarqua Alec

\- Max n'a que douze ans mais il va apprendre très vite les enjeux de la politique, nous avons en discuter avec lui ton père et moi. D'après ce qu'il nous a dit il veut devenir le vizir de sa majesté. Il voudrait que l'Alpha puisse compter sur lui au lieu de quelqu'un qui pourrait subtiliser le trône expliqua Maryse en berçant Rey dans ses bras

\- Je suis tellement heureux de ce qu'il compte faire, je suis sûr que Magnus sera ravi faire de lui son nouveau vizir décréta Alec

\- Justement Magnus a toujours été à la recherche d'un vizir dont il pourrait avoir pleinement confiance et je pense que Max fera l'affaire ajouta Jocelyn en venant après avoir être partit récupérer la lyre

Alec hocha la tête en pensant que son petit frère fera un bon vizir pour la meute d'Egypte, ils se dirigeaient tous vers le jardin extérieur pour l'entraînement de danse du duo. Clary commençaient à danser ensemble dans l'eau avant de terminer leur danses sur le sol, ils applaudirent ensemble de leurs performances.

\- Ce sera parfait quand vous allez danser ensemble sourit Maryse

\- Mais il y a une chose qui me tourbillonne, où les deux vont danser questionna Simon

\- Eh bien ils vont danser ici même répondit Jocelyn

\- J'ai hâte qu'ils dansent ensemble s'empressa Isabelle

Les paroles d'Isabelle firent réfléchir le noiraud qui pensait à chaque festival, Magnus faisait quelque chose de précieux pour lui. Il réfléchissait à son tour sur quelque chose pendant il surveillé ses enfants qui gambadaient dans le jardin un peu partout, il sourit en les regardant. Il arriva son rosier qui avait énormément fleuri depuis la naissance des jumeaux, Esmée marcha vers lui et trouva les roses. Elle voulait prendre une dans ses mains avant de se blesser avec les épines, Alec le prit dans ses bras en le voyant pleuré.

\- Du calme ma chérie, tout va bien maman est là rassura Alec en le berçant

Rey marcha rapidement vers eux en voyant sa sœur en train de pleurer dans les bras de « sa mère », il mit son doigt dan sa bouche en regardant sa sœur qui avait les larmes sur les joues. Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer que sa sœur allait bien, Magnus les rejoint sur place et les trouva ensemble sous le kiosque. Le pharaon fronça les sourcils en voyant les larmes sur les joues de sa fille,

\- Que s'est il passé s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Elle s'est blessé au doigt avec les épines mais c'est plus le choc que la douleur qui l'a fait pleurer n'est ce pas ma princesse rassura Alec en lui essuyant ses larmes

\- Oh viens ma petite louve roucoula Magnus en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

Esmée se réfugia dans les bras de son père, Magnus lui caressa ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Rey en profita de la situation pour aller dans les bras d'Alec, il babilla avec sa main dans sa bouche.

\- Comment était Max lors de la réunion demanda Alec

\- Tu es au courant que ton petit frère était en réunion avec nous conclu Magnus

\- Maman me l'a dit en même temps que le rêve de Max qui veut être ton vizir révéla Alec

\- C'est vrai, Max mérite plus que d'être mon vizir et de plus il va apprendre les bases ce qui est important. Plus on est jeune et plus on acquit plusieurs astuces qui pourrait être utile à l'avenir sourit Magnus

\- Je sais c'est que Luke m'a enseigné lorsque tu étais au combat quand tu es partit pour aider l'un de tes alliées rappela Alec

\- A ce que je comprends Luke te donne de bon conseils sourit Magnus

\- Il agit comme un père envers moi répondit Alec

Magnus lui caressa la joue ce qui le fit sourire, ils passaient la journée en famille. Le soir même Alec coucha les enfants dans le berceau après le repas, Magnus le serra par derrière en l'embrassant dans la nuque.

\- Ils grandissaient trop vite constata Alec en regardant ses enfants

\- Il faut qu'ils grandissent pour qu'on puisse se retirer à notre tour en laissant Rey régner à son tour déclara Magnus

\- Je sais mais je voudrais qu'ils restent bébé pour l'éternité soupira Alec en se réfugiant dans les bras de son amant

\- Je te comprends mon amour souffla Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

Il l'embrassa sur le front, ils allaient se coucher. Magnus se leva et embrassa ses enfants dans le berceau sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve et mon petit chiot souffla Magnus

Il s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit et embrassa son amant sur le front, en respirant son odeur.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confessa Magnus

Il s'endormit à son tour en le serrant dans ses bras, au beau de la nuit Alec se réveilla sur les pleurs de l'un de ses enfants. Il se leva de son lit pour aller le prendre et vit la silhouette de Magnus en train de bercer l'un des jumeaux dans ses bras, il se rallongea rassuré que son Alpha prit en charge leurs enfants.

_\- Je sais ton amour. Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps. Sentir son cours jour après jour. J'ai remonté les tourments. Pour m'approcher encore. J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien. J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles. Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien. Tout ne tient qu'à nous. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Celle que j'aimerai plus que personne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Tu sais mon amour. Tu sais les mots sous mes silences. Ce qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent. J'ai à t'offrir des croyances. Pour conjurer l'absence. J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main. J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris. Tiens, rien ne nous emmène plus loin. Qu'un geste qui revient. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne... Je ferai de toi mon essentiel. Mon essentiel. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Qu'on s'appartienne _chanta Magnus à son fils

Rey se rendormit sous la voix chantant de son père, Alec les regarda avec amour. L'Alpha le recoucha dans le berceau pour qu'il continue de dormir, il se tourna pour voir son oméga en train de le regarder amoureusement. Le jeune homme enleva ses vêtements dans la pénombre et le mit par terre, Magnus s'approcha en se déshabillant à son tour. Il monta sur le lit et embrassa son amant avant de lui faire l'amour tendrement, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard le festival de la mousson, Alec et Magnus se préparent pour aller faire des offrandes aux temples pour remercier les dieux pour leurs générosités pour l'abondance de la récolte. Après la pluie de la mousson se mit à tomber ce qui enchanta tout les sujets, la fête se déroulait dans l'arrière-cour où s'étendait le fleuve du Nil. Magnus qui surveillait ses enfants le temps que son mari aille danser avec Clary, Jocelyn se leva et se présenta devant tout le monde.

\- Votre majesté, la reine oméga Alexander et l'oméga Clarissa vont faire un spectacle pour la fête de la mousson déclara Jocelyn

Tous les sujets applaudirent en sachant que leur reine allait danser, Clary se tenait debout dos à tout le monde en tenant une voile. Alec marcha lentement vers elle pour se mettre devant elle, il lui prit dans ses bras en remontant ses doigts vers sa nuque. Il l'agrippa et lui fait pencher en avant et le ramena vers lui, la rousse toucha le visage jusqu'à son torse avant de le pousser dans l'eau. Alec remonta à la surface et passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Clary le rejoignit dans l'eau en prenant sa main, il lui prit dans ses bras en le faisant allonger dans l'eau tout en tournant sur eux-mêmes. Elle lui caressa le torse en l'embrassant dans la gorge et se retourna pour se pencher avec lui en arrière, il retira ses cheveux humide de son épaule pour l'embrasser tout en le caressant vers sa naissance de poitrine. Il lui toucha le ventre ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, elle se retourna en faisant semblant de l'embrasser. Alec lui fit tourner dans l'eau avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il la porta dans ses bras en retournant sur le sol. Clary s'assit et l'attira vers elle, ils roulaient sur le sol sous la pluie. Clary se redressa en essuyant ses lèvres et resta figé sous les doigts sensuelle d'Alec qui lui remonta dans le dos, il se redressa et l'embrassa dans la nuque en le prenant dans ses bras. Ils se remirent debout, la rousse recula légèrement pour embrasser le torse d'Alec et le caressa. Il lui prit par la nuque et fit semblant de l'embrasser, l'oméga fit tourner l'autre oméga dans les airs en le tenant dan ses bras. Clary se retourna en faisant voler ses cheveux mouillés sur le côté en faisant face Alec qui lui penchant en avant dont elle joignit les mains, ils firent un sourire au public devant eux. Tous les sujets et la famille se levaient pour les applaudir devant leur performance, ils se mirent à l'abri étant sous la pluie. Jocelyn leur donna des serviettes pour les essuyer, ils allaient se changer et revient dans la salle. Alec prit son fils dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue, il se mordit les lèvres avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

\- JE VOUDRAIS EN CE JOUR DE FÊTE CHANTER QUELQUE CHOSE POUR TOUT LE MONDE. CETTE CHANSON ME TIENT VRAIMENT A CŒUR déclara Alec en se levant avec Rey

Magnus était étonné de voir son mari chanté pour tout le monde, Alec déposa leur fils dans ses bras e descendit de l'estrade du trône pour se mettre au milieu de la salle. Il fit signe aux musiciens qui firent la musique,

_\- A new day oh, oh. A new day oh, oh. I was waiting for so long. For a miracle to come. Everyone told me to be strong. Hold on and don't shed a tear. Through the darkness and good times. I knew I'd make it through. And the world thought I'd had it all. But I was waiting for you. Hush now I see a light in the sky. Oh it's almost blinding me. I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love. Let the rain come down and wash away my tears. Let it fill my soul and drown my fears. Let it shatter the walls for a new sun. A new day has come. Where it was dark now there's light. Where there was pain now there's joy. Where there was weakness I found my strength. All in the eyes of a boy. Let the rain come down and wash away my tears. Let it fill my soul and drown my fears. Let it shatter the walls for a new sun. A new day has come. Hush now I see a light in your eyes. All in the eyes of a boy. I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love. I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love. __Hush now__. __A new day__. __Hush now__. __A new day_chanta Alec d'un ton mélodieux **(1)**

Maryse et Jocelyn avec les filles se mirent à pleurer sur la chanson d'Alec, ce dernier regarda sa famille et son mari en dernier en tendant la main. Robert essuya ses larmes discrètement, alors que Jace pleura dans son coin et Max renifla. Tous savaient le pourquoi de la chanson d'Alec, il se sentait libre de nouveau après la mort de Valentin. Les sujets se mirent applaudir pour leur reine qui avait chanté une chanson spéciale pour tout le monde, Magnus le regarda avec fierté et amour. Après la fête Alec alla coucher les enfants dans le berceau, Magnus agrippa sa main doucement. L'oméga le regarda avec curiosité, l'Alpha l'emmena dans un coin de la pièce de leur chambre. Il prit un paquet qui était longue,

\- C'est pour toi ce cadeau avoua Magnus

Le noiraud le prit dans ses mains et retira le voile qui le recouvrait, il haleta en voyant l'arc dans ses mains. Il était émerveillé par l'arc, l'arc était d'un bois solide avec des symboles gravés dessus qu'il reconnaît pour certains qui était de l'amour et de la dévotion.

\- Je l'ai fait construire rien que pour toi, j'appris par Maia que tu excellais beaucoup dans le tir à l'arc déclara Magnus

Alec sauta dans ses bras avec l'arc pour l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- Dois-je comprendre que ça te plais sourit Magnus

\- Oui, je te remercie de ce cadeau précieux remercia Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant de nouveau, Alec déposa l'arc par terre et embrassa de nouveau son amant. Le pharaon le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le lit, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour en le marquant. Le jeune homme rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, le souverain descendit ses lèvres sur le torse de son amant. Il lécha légèrement le téton ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, il le prit en bouche en le tétant. Alec plaqua la tête de Magnus plus sur sa poitrine pour le soulager de la tension, depuis que les jumeaux avait été sevrés de son lait, ses mamelons étaient hyper sensible et assez douloureux pendant une période. Magnus se fit un devoir le soulager lors de leurs rapports intimes, il le suçota avant de passer à son jumeau. Il fit parcourir ses mains sur le corps de son oméga ainsi que ses lèvres, il lui enleva ses vêtements et lécha les lèvres en regardant l'érection d'Alec, il le prit en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il le prit dans la gorge en contractant ses muscles. L'oméga serra les draps sous le plaisir, Magnus relâcha le membre de sa bouche. Il joua les testicules du jeune homme et souleva légèrement ses hanches pour observer son intimité dont s'écoulait déjà son miel, il renifla l'odeur du nectar sucrée d'Alec. Il lapa le miel comme un chat avant d'insérai sa langue pour s'abreuver encore plus du miel, il mit ses doigts en lui pour les faire coulisser jusqu'à qu'il soit dilaté. Le pharaon se débarrassa de ses vêtements et le pénétra en lui, il commença ses coups de reins en lui. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, l'Alpha prit une de ses jambes et le redressant pour le mettre sur son épaule. Il le pénétra encore plus profondément, il bougea un peu plus vite ce qui le fit perdre la tête. Ses coups de reins étaient désordonnés, l'oméga agrippa son bras en le griffant et se mit à jouir entre eux dans un cri de jouissance. Magnus continua de bouger ses reins en serrant les dents en sentant les parois internes d'Alec le resserraient sur lui, il poussa son nœud sur le faisceau de nerf de son amant. Ce dernier se mit sangloter de plaisir sous la stimulation, le souverain se mit à jouer en faisant éclater son nœud et s'effondra sur son époux. Alec ronronna dans son cou satisfait, il passa son nez dans le cou de son amant en sentant l'odeur d'Alpha qui le fit ronronner de plaisir,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, le pharaon se retira d'Alec après que le nœud soit défait. Ils s'endormirent épuisé par leurs activités, Magnus regarda sa reine s'endormit dans ses bras. Il se leva doucement sans le réveiller et alla embrasser ses enfants sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve et mon petit chiot souffla Magnus

Il retourna dans le lit pour prendre de nouveau son amant endormit dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur son front humide.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confia Magnus

Il l'observa endormit quelques minutes avant de s'endormir à son tour, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en premier et regarda son amant endormit amoureusement. Plus tard ils allaient prendre le petite déjeuner ensemble avant de vaquer leurs occupations, la petite famille se retrouva dans le jardin intérieur à profiter ensemble. Pendant ce temps Jonathan ayant rassemblé plus d'alliés à grâce à Lilith commença son expédition vers l'Egypte, Lilith décida de venir avec lui pour participer à la guerre.

\- Nous allons conquérir l'Egypte ensemble mère, je m'assoirai sur le trône de l'Egypte. Je régnerai en maître, ma sœur Clary me donnera un fils qui héritera à son tour mon trône. Mais bien sûr je lui ferai deux enfants, un fils et une fille sourit Jonathan

\- Pourquoi une fille questionna Lilith confus

\- Je n'ai pas envie que ma lignée reste pur qu'il n'aura que le sang des Morgenstern qui couleront dans les sangs de ma descendance et non d'autre sangs répondit Jonathan

\- Un très beau plan mon fils sourit Lilith

Un espion de Magnus envoya un message à son souverain, un soldat eut le message et se dirigea en tout vitesse vers la salle du trône.

\- Votre majesté, Jonathan se dirigea tout droit ici pour envahir l'Egypte informa le soldat

**\- QU'ON SE PREPARE POUR LA GUERRE, MAIA RASSEMBLE LES SOLDATS POUR NOUS DIRIGER A L'ENCONTRE DE JONATHAN ET LE VAINCRE COMME SON PERE. NOUS SOMMES EN GUERRE A PARTIR DE CE MOMENT** déclara Magnus d'un ton dominant

Tout le monde dans la salle s'exclamait à sa déclaration de guerre, le soir même Alec fut courant de la conquête de Magnus. Le jeune homme était en train de regarder ses enfants dans le berceau sans le regarder,

\- Alexander commença Magnus

\- Pars tranquille, je m'en charge de l'Egypte rassura Alec en se tournant vers lui

Malgré ses dires les larmes lui coulaient sur ses joues, le pharaon le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. Le lendemain Magnus était en train de mettre son armure et prit le fourreau de son épée, il se tourna pour voir Alec lui amena son épée dans ses mains.

\- Promets-moi de revenir vivant de cette bataille égyptien demanda Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Je reviendrai, je vous le promets ma reine promis Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement avant que le pharaon descende des marches pour rejoindre son armée, il ne le regarda pas en sentant son regard sur lui.

_\- Je t'aime_ déclara Alec dans ses pensés

_\- Je t'aime aussi_ répondit Magnus e répondant de la même manière

Magnus fit signe à son armée d'avancer, il attendit un moment avant de tirer les rênes de son chariot. Alec le regarda partir avant de tomber sur le sol en pleurant,

\- Reviens-moi vite mon amour pleura Alec en regardant l'horizon

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la trahison de Lilith et la paix revenu. Bisous glacées. **


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: La fin des ennemis de notre couple préféré dans ce chapitre **

**LolliOta: Voilà la suite dans ce chapitre avec la fin de Jonathan **

**Alec Barton: "Satan était en train de boir un chocolat chaud quand un boule de neige tomba sur son visage ce qui le fit soupirer et lesfilles étianet en train de rire diaboliquement " Il y a encore un chapitre chaud demain niarl niark " Satan s'énerva en faisant fondre la neige sur lui" HACHI " Hachi lui montra le contrat où qu'elle était intouchable" Merde j'ai oublié ce maudit contrat XD chapitre chaud demain et la mort de Jonathan **

**Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas il y a juste un peu de pluie qui est un peu énervant mais ça va en plus c'est toujours comme ça en période d'été chez nous et je mettrai la nouvelle fics jeudi soir en fait j'ai fait un erreur de calcule qui va te plaire **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour la fics que vous vouez, vous avez jusqu'à mercredi prochain ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 49**_

Magnus était en train de regarder les collines de loin en écoutant Raphaël et Maia qui le conseillaient sur les stratégies de la bataille, il les congédia après avoir accepté la situation. Il se dirigea vers son lit et prit son épée où l'odeur d'Alec qui y était imprégné, la veille de son départ Alec s'était endormit avec la couverture qu'il avait brodé de ses mains. Il sentait l'odeur du pain chaud sortit du four avec du chocolat fondu avec une touche de fraise des bois, il serra la couverture avant de prendre la mèche de cheveux de son époux caché dans le collier. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il s'endormit dans l'odeur de son amant, il rêva de nouveau en le voyant sur l'autre rive. Alec le rassura que tout allait bien au royaume et qu'il gèrait la situation sous les conseils de son père avec ceux de Luke et de Ragnor qui fut désignés comme nouveau surintendant, il se réveilla en passant la main sur son visage heureux que tout aille bien pour la meute et le royaume. Il sortit de sa tente et ordonna à Maia de lever le camp rapidement pour contrer Jonathan avant qu'il n'atteigne l'Egypte, sa commandante réveilla tous les soldats pour lever le camp. Quatre semaines étaient passées depuis que Jonathan avait entamé sa conquête pour envahir l'Egypte comme l'a fait son père avant lui, Magnus et son armée partirent l'arrêter avec certains de ses alliées qui avaient répondu présent pour le soutenir. Alec pendant ce temps gérait le royaume en l'absence du pharaon en assumant son rôle de reine, ses enfants étaient toujours avec lui malgré que Maryse et Jocelyn proposaient de les surveiller pendant qu'il gouvernait le royaume. Isabelle et Jace se tenaient prés de lui comme deux garde du corps pour le protéger, plus pour Jace qu'Isabelle. Clary était assis parfois avec lui lors des réunions pour le soutenir, Simon ne pouvait pas venir comme il était occupé par la gestion de la cuisine. Les jumeaux babillaient énormément sans savoir ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, ils avaient sentit l'absence de leur père ce qui les avaient rendu tristes. Fort heureusement Alec trouva l'astuce pour rassurer ses jumeaux, il les berça dans leur berceau pendant qu'ils dormaient.

\- Alec, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Tu fais audience presque toute la journée conseilla Luke

\- Non, ça ira. Je peux continuer à faire audience, je me reposerai ce soir dans ma chambre rassura Alec en le regardant

\- Néanmoins fais-le pour les jumeaux, tu as l'air épuisé insista Luke

\- Luke a raison, il faut que tu te reposes fils renchérit Robert en voyant la mine de son fils

Alec soupira longuement en regardant son père et son père de cœur se liguer contre lui pour qu'il aille se reposer alors qu'il avait beaucoup à faire, Luke comprit sa décision et souffla rapidement.

\- De toute façon le peuple sera toujours là rassura Luke

\- D'accord tu as gagné, je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre. Mais si il y a un souci alors prévient-moi n'importe quand avertis Alec

\- Bien évidemment fils répondit Robert

Il prit ses enfants dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre, il les déposa dans le lit prés de lui et commença à s'endormir. Jace se mit devant la porte de la chambre pour le surveiller, il défendait quiconque de pénétrer dans la chambre de son frère à part la famille et Clary et Simon. L'oméga se reposa pendant un moment avant de se réveiller, il trouva les jumeaux qui dormaient toujours. Il les admira un moment en pensant à Magnus qui était loin d'eux, il attendait un message de sa part au cas où il avait besoin de renfort. Il s'assit sur le lit en les berçant, il se leva pour aller se préparer pour le banquet. Esmée se réveilla pile au moment où il venait de prendre son bain, il la vit presque debout dans son berceau. Il la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant au passage, il la berça dans ses bras. Rey se réveilla à son tour en baillant, le petit prince frotta ses yeux avec ses petites mains. Alec le prit aussi dans les bras en l'embrassant sur la joue, l'oméga remarqua que son fils était encore somnolent.

\- Mon petit amour n'est pas encore réveillé remarqua Alec

Rey babilla doucement avant de mettre la tête sur l'épaule de « sa mère » pour somnoler, ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la salle du banquet. Ils s'assirent avec ses enfants pour manger, le noiraud les fit manger sous les yeux heureux des sujets. Après avoir mangé Alec se dirigea vers la chambre pour coucher ses enfants, il les embrassa sur le front. Il les observa en caressant leurs cheveux fins, il sortit de la chambre un moment. Jace était appuyé contre le mur en hochant la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il veillait sur les enfants, Alec se dirigea vers le jardin extérieur pour s'asseoir au bord du fleuve et alluma une lampe et la regarda se consumer. Magnus était dehors assis sur une pierre sous la pleine lune, il tenait la couverture d'Alec et ses mèches de cheveux dans sa main. Les deux regardaient la pleine lune en même temps en pensant l'un à l'autre, Alec de son côté ferma les yeux et ressentit la présence de son amant prés de lui. Il rêva que son Alpha l'enlaçait dans ses bras, il sentait presque le fantôme de ses bras contre lui. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder la lampe, de l'autre côté Magnus ferma les yeux en serrant les objets personnels qu'Alec lui avait offert. Il ferma les yeux pour le voir danser nu avec des voiles, le Alec de ses rêves passait prés de lui en le recouvrant de ses voiles avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'il était seul sous la pleine lune. L'oméga se mit à pleurer silencieusement en regardant la lampe, il ne remarqua pas que sa mère était derrière lui et sentait sa tristesse. Maryse regardait chaque soir son fils pleurer devant la lampe depuis le départ du pharaon pour la guerre, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre les peines de cœur. Alec éteignit la lampe et la rejoint avant de croiser sa mère qui le regarda avec tristesse, elle leva les bras pour qu'il puisse se réfugier dans ses bras. Ils étaient assis parmi les coussins, elle lui caressa les cheveux. Alec ferma les yeux en sentant la caresse de sa mère dans ses cheveux, ce simple geste lui avait manqué tant de fois.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour surmonter l'absence de papa quand il partait à la guerre questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mon amour, peut-être le fait que toi et tes frères ainsi que ta sœur étaient là pour me soutenir dans les périodes sombres quand ton père n'était pas à mes côtés, plusieurs fois je faisais des cauchemars ayant peur que ton père ne revient plus jamais ou que des soldats viennent amener son corps vers moi raconta Maryse

Alec ferma les yeux en pensant à son mari, elle l'aida à se lever pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le laisser endormir après qu'il se soit endormi, Maryse retourna dans ses appartements qu'elle partageait avec son mari et Max. Robert était en train de l'attendre, il vit sa mine songeuse sur le visage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as s'inquiéta Robert

\- Je me disais ce que je ferai si tu étais décédé à la guerre, plusieurs fois j'ai eu peur qu'on vienne m'annoncer ta mort ou que tu ne reviennes plus avoua Maryse

\- Mais je suis toujours revenu pour toi et les enfants, jamais je ne t'aurai abandonné consola Robert en prenant sa femme dans ses bras

Elle lui caressa son visage et s'embrassèrent tout les deux,

\- Oh papa, maman, je vis aussi dans cet appartement alors faite ça dans votre chambre. Pour l'amour du dieu Amoun râla Max en sortant de sa chambre

\- Alors retournes dans ta chambre jeune homme ordonna Robert

\- Ouais, je préfère retourner dans ma chambre mais je vous préviens vous deux. Je veux rester le dernier de la fratrie alors pas de surprise avec une petite sœur ou un petit frère bientôt prévient Max en pointant ses parents

Maryse se mit à faire un sourire narquois en voulant taquiner son fils, elle mit les mains sur ses hanches et regarda son mari qui roula des yeux aux mots de Max.

\- Dis Robert ce ne sera pas du luxe d'avoir un autre enfant qu'en dis-tu, pensa Maryse

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient gloussa Robert

Max se mit à râler encore plus en voulant rester le dernier de la fratrie, il rentra dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte sous les rires de ses parents. Pendant ce temps Alec rejoignit son mari dans ses rêves, comme à leur habitude ils étaient séparés par la rive. Ils discutaient ensemble avant de se réveiller normalement, Alec était en train de toucher la place du lit de son mari en soufflant de tristesse. Au même moment Magnus serra la couverture de son mari dans ses bras, il ferma les yeux en respirant son odeur. Il se leva pour aller voir ses soldats, Maia l'attendait dehors avec Raphaël. Ils levèrent le camp pour stopper Jonathan avant qu'il ne réussisse à les semer, les alliés de Magnus les rejoignirent au fur à mesure. Au même moment Jonathan amena l'armée de Lilith en plus de celle de ses alliés, la reine l'accompagnait dans sa quête pour prendre le trône d'Egypte. Ils stoppèrent leur progression en voyant l'armée de Magnus qui avait réussit à les atteindre,

\- Tout compte fait je vais éliminer le pharaon Alpha avant de m'emparer du trône déclara Jonathan

\- Méfie-toi de lui mon fils, il peut avoir des plans qui pourrait être fatale pour toi avertis Lilith

\- Ne t'en fais pas mère, je ferrai attention. Je veux voir quelle stratégie il va adopter décréta Jonathan avec un sourire perfide

Magnus était en train d'écouter les stratégies de Raphaël et de Maia pour combattre Jonathan et son armée avec ses alliés, Charlotte était présente étant alliée avec eux. Elle réfléchit à la stratégie des deux,

\- Raphaël, il y a un problème à ton plan intervient Charlotte

\- Pouvez-vous me dire quel est le problème demanda Raphaël curieux

Ils avaient des soldats en miniature les représentant avec celle de Jonathan et ses alliés, Charlotte ne répondit rien et prit une torche de flamme et la mit face à l'endroit où le conseiller voulait envoyer des flèches de feux. Le feu s'intensifia à l'action et brûla la plupart des soldats miniatures, tous reculèrent pour éviter le feu et un allié de Magnus éteignit le feu. Ils comprirent ce que voulait dire Charlotte sur les flèches de feu. Raphaël réfléchit rapidement à un autre stratagème, Magnus avait les mains dans son dos en regardant les plans. Il retourna sur son trône avant de voir les voiles de la tente en train de bouger sous le vent, il s'approcha et le toucha avec minutieusement.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée sourit Magnus

Le lendemain le jour fut à peine levé que toute l'armée des deux côtés étaient rassemblés, ils attendaient le signal pour commencer la bataille. Magnus resta en arrière avec ses alliés, Jonathan les regarda de loin avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

\- Je veux le pharaon Alpha vivant prévient Jonathan

\- Bien seigneur répondit le soldat prés de lui

Le jour s'éclaira ce qui était le signal, Maia qui était devant sur son cheval retira son épée. Elle la leva en haut pour signaler la bataille, de l'autre côté Jonathan fit pareil.

\- TUEZ-LES TOUS JUSQU'AU DERNIER ordonna Jonathan en donnant le signal

\- CHARGEZ ET PAS DE QUARTIER ordonna Maia en tirant les rênes de son cheval

L'animal se mit sur ses deux pattes en hennissant violemment, ses soldats se mirent à courir violemment contre ceux de Jonathan et ses alliés. Tel une vague dans la mer qui se fracassait contre le rocher les deux camps se fracassait en se battant, Maia traversa la mer de combattant tout en tuant certains soldats de Jonathan. Magnus regarda de loin la bataille en se préparant à intervenir à son tour,

\- **Raphaël, donne le signal** ordonna Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit Raphaël

Le conseiller leva le bras avant de les abaisser, des soldats utilisèrent les catapultes pour envoyer les voiles sur les hommes de Jonathan. Ce dernier se mit à ricaner en voyant les voiles recouvrir ses hommes, de même que les alliés de Lilith rigolaient à la piètre stratégie de Magnus.

\- Quelle piètre stratégie se moqua Jonathan

Raphaël se tenait prés des archers qui bandaient des flèches en flamme,

\- TIREZ ordonna Raphaël en abaissant son bras

Les flèches furent tirés et se figèrent dans les voiles, les voiles étaient imbibés d'alcool et s'enflammèrent rapidement en brûlant les soldats vivants qui essayaient de s'extirper du piège mortel. Magnus sourit narquoisement à son piège, Jonathan serra les dents en voyant le piège mortel. Il mit son casque sur sa tête avant de prendre un cheval,

\- PREPARER A ENTRER DANS LA BATAILLE informa Jonathan à ses alliés

\- OUI répondirent ses alliés

Ils entrèrent dans la bataille, le pharaon fit de même en rejoignant la bataille avec ses alliés. Magnus empala beaucoup de personne avec sa lance, il sauta de son cheval pour tuer beaucoup de personne. Un loup-garou rugit et sauta derrière lui pour arracher la tête d'un ennemi qui était sur le point de le tuer par derrière, le loup déchiqueta le corps de son ennemie et reprit forme humaine c'était Maia. Elle s'inclina en montrant sa nuque par soumission,

\- Tout va bien votre majesté s'inquiéta Maia

\- Grâce à toi sourit Magnus avant de s'élancer dans la guerre

Ils se battirent jusqu'à la fin de la journée, les deux camps se retirèrent chacun de leurs côtés pour soigner les blessés et se reposer du combat sans fin de la journée. Le souverain de la meute d'Egypte était en train d'écouter les conseils de guerre de Raphaël et de Maia, ses alliés donnèrent leur opinion. Après la réunion du soir chacun alla se reposer pour la nuit, l'Alpha passa la main sur son visage. Il soupira longuement,

\- A te voir soupirer ainsi, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je comprends. Ta petite famille te manque conclu Charlotte en entrant dans sa tente

\- Tu as deviné ma chère amie, mon mari et mes enfants me manquent terriblement déclara Magnus

\- Je comprends ça aussi, j'ai laissée Henri dans notre royaume et prit sa place par sa condition. Mes enfants me manquent énormément aussi rassura Charlotte

Magnus sourit de tristesse en pensant à son bien aimé et ses enfants, ils discutèrent un moment avant d'aller se coucher tout les deux chacun de leurs côtés. Le pharaon retrouva son amant dans ses rêves, il sourit en le voyant assis en train de l'attendre sur l'autre rive.

\- Bonsoir Cinta salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Alec

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué rectification tu me manque avec les enfants déclara Magnus

\- Tu nous manque aussi, comment était la bataille questionna Alec

\- Rude comme à chaque fois mais ça va, nous avons un peu l'avantage sur eux. Ça ira dans quelque jours rassura Magnus

\- Sache qu'un message de ta part et je viendrai en renfort pour t'aider souligna Alec

\- Je le sais sayang mais pour le moment la meute a besoin de l'un de ses souverains pour la gérer, est ce que tout va bien en ce moment demanda Magnus

\- Oui, tout va bien. Nous attendons ton retour déclara Alec

Magnus lui sourit amoureusement, il leva les bras et les mit sur son torse. L'oméga en voyant le geste fit de même en joignant ses mains autour de lui, ils simulèrent une étreinte entre eux. Ils sourirent en se regardant,

\- Je t'aime Magnus se confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Ils se réveillèrent tout les deux, Alec sourit en se tournant vers ses jumeaux. Il prit Rey dans ses bras qui était réveillé,

\- Ton papa va très bien, il est en train d'affronter un ennemi qui nous veut du mal. Mais je te promets qu'il va bientôt rentrer pour nous trois sourit Alec en caressant d'une main les cheveux d'Esmée

Le jeune homme se mit à prier les dieux pour qu'ils gardent son mari en vie, il ferma les yeux en priant très forts. Au même moment Lilith était assis sur un trône en regardant Jonathan faire les cents pas, il essayait de chercher un moyen pour vaincre Magnus et ses alliés.

\- Je refuse qu'il gagne cette bataille, je n'ai pas envie de moisir dans une prison ou de finir dans l'estomac d'un crocodile déclara Jonathan

\- Calme-toi mon fils rassura Lilith

\- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PERDRE CETTE BATAILLE hurla Jonathan

\- Mes alliés sont là et ils sont en train de t'aider apaisa Lilith en se levant du trône

Jonathan poussa un rire ironique en la regardant, elle s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser son visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont rester fidèle à toi tant que je serai à tes côtés mon fils rassura Lilith

\- Tous sont en train de partir car ils pensent que la bataille est perdu d'avance fulmina Jonathan en s'éloignant d'elle

Lilith s'avança vers lui pour discuter quand il l'a renversa par terre dans sa colère, elle tomba par terre.

\- Ne me touche pas, tu n'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache. Tu m'as offert juste ton armée mais c'est tout, tes incompétents alliés sont nul à mourir cracha Jonathan en déversant sa haine vers elle

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le vrai visage de Jonathan qui était semblable à celui de Valentin, elle serra les poings en se levant et le regarda avec haine et colère.

\- Comment OSES-TU ME JETER PAR TERRE COMME UNE VULGAIRE OMEGA ? JE SUIS LA REINE ALPA LILITH QUI REGNE SUR LES CONTREES DU NORD ESPECE D'IMBECILE, JE T'AI FAIT L'HONNEUR D'ÊTRE MON FILS ET DE TE PRÊTER MON ARMEE AINSI QUE MES ALLIES VOILA CE QUE JE RECOIS EN RETOUR ESPECE D'ALPHA SANS VALEUR insulta Lilith avec haine

Jonathan prit son épée pour la tuer quand elle fut plus vive et le tua sur le coup en lui tranchant la gorge, il tient sa gorge avec ses mains pour retenir le sang de sa gorge. Il étouffa dans son sang en sortant de la tente, les soldats virent avec effroi leur seigneur tomber par terre s'étouffant dans son sang la gorge tranchée. Ils décidèrent de tuer le responsable quand ils trouvèrent Lilith sortant de la tente avec son poignard en main plein de sang, elle s'approcha du corps de Jonathan. Elle se mit à califourchon,

\- TU CROYAIS QUOI ? QUE J'ETAIS UNE STUPIDE REINE, TU ES BIEN LOIN DE M'EGALER ESPECE D'AVORTON. MAINTENANT TU ES MORT SANS MONTER SUR LE TRÔNE D'EGYPTE CAR SE SERA MOI LA SEULE QUI MONTERA DESSUS ricana Lilith dans une démence meurtrière

Les soldats déglutirent en voyant sa folie meurtrière, Lilith se leva avec du sang plein partout sur elle que ce soit sur son visage ou sur ses vêtements. Elle fit un sourire candide,

\- Préparer vous à la bataille car je veux le trône d'Egypte décréta Lilith d'un ton meurtrière

Les soldats s'inclinèrent devant elle avant de se rassembler, ils lancèrent la bataille encore une fois. Un soldat informa la situation à Maia sur la mort de Jonathan, elle rentra dans la tente de son souverain et s'inclina devant lui.

\- Majesté, nous avons une nouvelle qui est assez surprenante, Jonathan Morgenstern a été assassiné brutalement par la reine Lilith des contrés nord. Elle a repris le flambeau de la gestion de son armée informa Maia

\- Et ses alliés, demanda Magnus

\- Ils sont tous en train de l'abandonner, ils l'avaient décidé peu avant la mort de Jonathan répondit Maia

\- Bien je crois que nous allons avoir la dernière bataille qu'en pensez-vous interrogea Magnus avec ses alliés

\- Pour ma part tant que la bataille n'est pas terminé, je ne retournerai pas à mon royaume déclara Charlotte en se levant

\- De même pour moi, je refuse de quitter une guerre pour dire que le roi Arthur Blackthorn est un lâche déclara un homme aux cheveux brun

Chacun d'eux déclarèrent leurs amitiés envers Magnus en l'aidant à vaincre son ennemi, le pharaon les remercia avant d'ordonner à Maia de rassembler les soldats pour un dernier assaut. Elle rassembla les guerriers, ils repartirent sur le champ de guerre.

**\- Maia, Raphaël** interpella Magnus d'un ton dominant

\- Oui votre majesté répondit le duo

Ils firent le signal aux soldats qui s'élancèrent pour un dernier assaut, ils combattirent les soldats de Lilith sans relâche. Cette dernière prit un cheval pour se diriger vers Magnus pour le tuer, Magnus prit son cheval et l'amena dans la forêt pour pouvoir se transformer. Ils combattirent l'un contre l'autre, le pharaon recula en la regardant.

\- Tu vas mourir aujourd'hui même et ton trône sera à moi ainsi que ta meute ricana Lilith

\- Mon trône n'appartiendra qu'à moi et bientôt à mon héritier rétorqua Magnus

Elle se moqua de lui en fonçant sur lui pour le poignarder avec son épée, ils fracassèrent leurs épées dans un son sourd de métallique. L'Alpha recula en arrière ayant reçu une blessure sur son torse, au même moment Alec qui était sur le trône ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. Luke et les autres furent inquiet et s'approcha de lui,

\- Tout va bien votre altesse s'inquiéta Luke

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec en levant la main pour lui faire signe

L'oméga fut soudainement inquiet pour son mari, ce dernier observa sa blessure. Il serra ses poings en laissant son loup intérieur prendre possession de lui, il se transforma en loup en se léchant les babines en voyant Lilith qui reculait.

\- Non, je croyais que c'était un mythe que la lignée des Bane étaient des véritable Alphas, non éloigne-toi de moi. Epargne ma vie supplia Lilith

L'Alpha sauta sur elle et n'eut aucun scrupule en arrachant sa tête ainsi que les membres de son corps, il gronda avant d'hurler ce qui résonna dans toute la plaine ce qui motiva encore plus son armée. Il reprit forme humaine et prit la tête de Lilith, il arriva sur le champ de bataille et rugit animalement pour montrer la tête de Lilith.

\- **VOTRE REINE EST MORTE A CE JOUR LA GUERRE EST TERMINE** déclara Magnus

Tout le monde déposa les armes ayant vu que la bataille était finie, Maia leva son épée en criant le nom de Magnus. Ses hommes la suivirent et crièrent le nom de leur pharaon, ils étaient heureux que la guerre soit enfin terminée. Alec fut enchanté par la nouvelle de savoir que son époux rentrait de la guerre, le pharaon remercia tout ses alliés qui lui étaient venu en aide. Il rentra avec son armée en Egypte, ils furent accueillir en héros dans la citée. Magnus arriva dans le palais en se dirigeant vers la salle du trône,

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE, LA COMMANDANTE BETA MAIA ROBERT ET LE CONSEILLER ALPHA RAPHAËL SANTIAGO annonça le soldat

Tous criaient de joie en voyant leur souverain entrer accompagné de son général et de son conseiller, Magnus sourit en voyant son oméga sur un canapé avec leurs enfants prés de lui. Il marcha vers les marches et s'inclina devant lui, Alec se leva de son canapé ayant sa couronne de reine sur la tête.

_\- Je suis de retour Sayang_ pensa Magnus

_\- Bienvenu chez toi mon amour_ pensa Alec à son tour

Les jumeaux étaient heureux de revoir leur père et babillaient assez fort comme pour lui raconter ce qu'il leur était arrivé pendant son absence, l'Alpha sourit discrètement à cela.

\- Lève-toi et donne l'issue du combat Alpha Magnus Bane ordonna Alec

Le souverain se leva et fit face à sa meute,

**\- NOUS AVONS GAGNE LA BATAILLE, TOUS NOS ENNEMIS SONT MORTS A PRESENTS** déclara Magnus

Les sujets criaient de joie et de victoire de leur souverain, un peu plus tard il les congédia en leur promettant de faire une fête grandiose pour fêter leur victoire. La famille resta dans la salle avec Luke et Raphaël ainsi que Maia,

\- Demain nous aurons tout le temps lors des réunions, je veux rester seul avec ma reine et mes enfants, décréta Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les premiers pas des jumeaux et un jeu excitant. Bisous glacées. **


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Une paix qui va durer maintenant et plein de fluffy et lemonesque dans ce chapitre **

**LoliOta: Voilà la suite et tu vas découvrir **

**Alec Barton: "Alec était en train de pleurer à coté d'Hachi qui avait son parapluie de l'effigie de Grell" Alec, tu vas pleurer à chaque fois qu'il y a la fin d'une histoire alors que tu sais pourtant qu'il y a une nouvelle histoire qui arrive encore plus fantastique à chaque fois "Alec s'arrêta de pleurer en réalisant avant de se mette à sourire alors que Satan boudait dans son coin encore plus en se frottant les fesses " Allez ne sois pas triste comme une nouvelle histoire arrive à chaque fois que tu apprécie à chaque fois en plus la nouvelle va te plaire beaucoup **

**Lavigne 126: Les deux Os seront pour mercredi et la nouvelle histoire jeudi soir que tu vas drôlement aimé et j'attends tes idées dans cette fics. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Salvarreyandréa ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 50**_

Alec observait ses enfants ramper prés de leur père qui était sous forme de loup, Rey essayait de sauter sur l'une des grandes pattes de Magnus. Il jappa de tristesse en voulant être sur la patte de l'Alpha, celui-ci le prit doucement par l'encolure et le posa sur sa patte. Le petit louveteau aboya d'un petit son aigu en bougeant sa petite queue, Alec sourit attendris par son fils. Esmée geignit aussi en voulant de l'attention, Magnus le prit à son tour pour la poser sur son autre patte. Elle jappa et resta en bougeant sa petite queue elle aussi, l'oméga regarda sa petite famille en s'enfonçant dans la fourrure de son époux. Magnus lui fit une petite léchouille sur le visage ce qui le fit sourire, le jeune homme le caressa sur le museau. Ils restèrent pendant un moment dans la forêt tout les quatre, après avoir passé un moment ils rentrèrent dans le palais. L'oméga coucha la petite princesse dans le berceau en même temps que l'Alpha qui coucha le petit prince, les jumeaux avaient repris leurs formes d'humain avant de rentrer au palais. Un mois était passé après que la mort de Jonathan et de Lilith, les contrés du Nord avait désigné un autre souverain qui d'ailleurs avait fait alliance avec Magnus pour garantir la paix entre leur deux meutes. Jocelyn avait été sans émotions à l'annonce de la mort de son fils, Luke était inquiet pour son état avant qu'elle ne le rassure que son seul fils est Dylan et qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre fils. Elle lui assura que Jonathan avait bien suivit le même chemin que son père ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait bien fait de l'abandonner avec Valentin, elle préféra se concentrer sur ses enfants à elle à savoir Clary et les jumeaux. Nora et Dylan avaient à présent deux ans et demi, ils étaient d'un tempérament calme et joyeux un vrai mélange de Jocelyn et de Luke. Quant à Esmée et Rey ils avaient neuf mois, ils marchaient très bien à quatre patte et ne pouvait pas encore marcher debout. Ils se transformaient toujours en loup quand ils étaient dans la forêt en compagnie de leurs parents, Alec et Magnus étaient toujours attendris en regardant leurs enfants. Le pharaon après son retour avait vu le changement énorme qu'avait apporté son oméga pour la meute, il était fier de lui. L'oméga observa ses jumeaux dans le berceau endormit,

\- J'ai hâte de les voir marcher, ce sera tellement amusant souhaita Alec

\- Moi aussi, je voudrais les pourchasser dans la forêt sous la forme de loup en jouant souhaita Magnus à son tour

Alec le regarda avec des yeux plein d'amour et l'embrassa amoureusement, il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

\- Je t'aime Magnus lâcha Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Ils allèrent dans leur lit, le souverain attendit que son époux s'endorme pour se lever pour aller embrasser ses enfants sur le front.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve et mon petit chiot déclara Magnus

Il retourna dans son lit pour prendre son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander souffla Magnus

L'asiatique s'endormit en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux d'Alec pour respirer son odeur d'oméga, il sentait toujours le pain chaud sortit du four avec du chocolat fondu avec une touche de fraise des bois. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, il s'étira et se leva pour tourner la tête vers Magnus qui était toujours endormit. Il observa les traits de son visage, il soupira discrètement en réalisant la chance qu'il avait d'avoir épousé l'homme qui l'avait non seulement sauvé d'une vie misérable mais aussi de qui il était tombé amoureux. Il lui caressa le visage doucement ce qui le fit sourire, Magnus se réveilla de son sommeil et sourit en le voyant. Le souverain se redressa un peu et l'embrassa amoureusement en le surplombant, Alec lui caressa le visage avec amour.

\- Bonjour Sayang salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec en souriant

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, le pharaon commença ses baisers dans le cou de son amant.

\- Nana appelèrent les jumeaux

\- Les enfants sont réveillés sourit Alec

Magnus fit la moue en se réfugiant dans le cou d'Alec, l'oméga sourit en le voyant en train de bouder parce que les enfants étaient en train de les demander. Ils se levèrent pour aller prendre les enfants dans leurs bras, Alec avait Rey dans les bras et Magnus avait Esmée.

\- Baba riait Esmée en se réfugiant dans le cou de son père

Les jumeaux avaient commencé à dire baba pour Magnus qui signifiait papa et nana pour Alec signifiait maman, ils allèrent prendre leurs bains avant de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils se séparèrent pour s'occuper de leurs occupations quotidiennes, Alec se dirigea vers l'appartement de Jocelyn. Cette dernière était en compagnie de sa mère, elles étaient en train de faire de la tapisserie. Les jumeaux étaient en train de babiller assez fort en voyant les deux femmes qui les prirent dans leurs bras, Maryse embrassa son petit fils sur la joue bruyamment ce qui le fit rire bruyamment. Esmée fit une expression béate sur le visage sous les baisers de Jocelyn, Alec s'assit toujours en attendant Clary pour commencer leurs cours de chants et de danses. Clary arriva après être partit se promener avec Dylan et Nora, les jumeaux Garroway se dirigèrent vers les jambes de leur mère qui se pencha vers eux pour les embrasser. Isabelle arriva seule et prévient que Simon était occupé avec la cuisine comme Méliorn voulait qu'il reste pour l'aider, Jace était au campement pour continuer de s'entraîner sous les directives de Maia et Max était avec Robert aux réunions avec Luke et Raphaël. Jocelyn déposa la petite princesse dans les bras d'Isabelle qui l'embrassa sur la joue, elle gloussa sous les baisers de sa tante. Elle prit la lyre pour les faire chanter tout les deux, elle chanta la chanson qu'ils devaient chanter tout les deux.

_\- Rise up a cup up for all my day ones. Two middle fingers for the haters. Life's only getting greater. Straight up from nothing we go up. Higher than the highest skyscraper. No Little League, we major. The proof is in the paper. We put the good in the good in the good life. We put the good in the good in the good life. We put the bad in the past, now we alright (Easy) Hey, hey, hey, hey (I got you) Hey, hey, hey, hey. And it's a feeling that I can't explain. How you make it and your team stay the same. Stay down from the jump and they never change. Man, this moment I could never trade, yeah. I told my mom's not to stress any more. Go hit the Bentley store and no credit card debts no more (Love you mom) I bought the crib and it's in escrow now. So you don't ever have to worry about how you gone' pay rent no more. I put my team in position, now they making' a killing'. Stacking' blue faces straight to the ceiling. Out in Vegas I'm with 'em. Ordering bottles of that Ace when they sit 'em. Till there ain't enough space up on the table to fit 'em. Go ahead and...Rise up a cup up for all my day ones. Two middle fingers for the haters. Life's only getting greater. Straight up from nothing we go up. Higher than the highest skyscraper. No Little League, we major. The proof is in the paper. We put the good in the good in the good life (The good life) we put the good in the good in the good life (I said the good life) we put the bad in the past, now we alright (We alright) Hey, hey, hey, hey (Yeah, yeah) Hey, hey, hey, hey. Pour some Clicquot in the glass, have a toast to success. No looking back from here, no more being broke and distressed. I put my heart into this game like I opened my chest. We only pray for more M's while you hope for the best. We make these plays, man I'm finessing' these checks. Times up for everybody, I'm collecting on debts. And I swear this champagne just tastes better on jets. I'm just out here being great, man, this is as real as it gets. I put my team in position, now they making' a killing'. Stacking' blue faces straight to the ceiling. Out in Vegas I'm with 'em. Ordering bottles of that Ace when they sit 'em. Till there ain't enough space up on the table to fit 'em. Go ahead and...Rise up a cup up for all my day ones. Two middle fingers for the haters. Life's only getting greater. Straight up from nothing we go up (Yeah, go up) Higher than the highest skyscraper. No Little League, we major (Yeah) The proof is in the paper (You know) we put the good in the good in the good life (The good life) we put the good in the good in the good life (I said the good life) we put the bad in the past, now we alright. (We alright) Hey, hey, hey, hey. (Yeah, yeah). Hey, hey, hey, hey. Damn right, from the bottom we rise. So high, now we cover sky lights. We're building an empire. We owe it all to each other. Just look at us right now, destined. We're so good right now, legend. Here's to you and I. Raise 'em to the sky. We put the good in the good in the good life (Yeah) We put the good in the good in the good life (Yeah) We put the bad in the past, now we alright (Yeah, you know) We put the good in the good in the good life (The good life) We put the good in the good in the good life (I said the good life) We put the bad in the past, now we alright (We alright). Hey, hey, hey, hey (Yeah, yeah) Hey, hey, hey, hey. __Uh, the good life,_ chanta le duo en se regardant avec le sourire **(1)**

Jocelyn sourit en les regardant chanter, Isabelle et Maryse applaudirent à leurs performances après qu'ils aient terminé les dernières paroles de leurs chansons.

\- C'était parfait mes chéris, sourit Jocelyn

\- Jocelyn a raison, vous étiez vraiment en accord tout les deux sourit Maryse

Le duo sourit encore plus en se tenant les mains, ils mirent leurs bracelets à leurs chevilles. Jocelyn réfléchit à quelle danse ils allaient danser pour aujourd'hui, elle sourit et demanda à Isabelle d'apporter les lampes. Clary se mit en place avec Alec, elle tenait la lampe dans ses mains allumée. Elle se leva doucement avec la lampe, elle bougea ses hanches en le touchant avec la lampe. Elle tourna sur elle-même en tapant des pieds, Alec la rejoins en levant la lampe avec elle. Ils se mirent à danser ensemble, Clary regarda avec amour Alec qui lui sourit en lui caressant la joue. Ils tenaient tous les deux la lampe et dansaient, la rousse tourna sur elle-même en dansant avec Alec. Ce dernier prit la lampe et fit comme s'il était en train de l'allumer pour la redonner, ils se prirent la main avant que le noiraud ne la lâche pour se mettre sur le côté. Clary dansa avec la lampe en le regardant cette fois-ci avec amour, elle s'assit par terre en touchant le bord et se remit debout. Alec souffla dessus et la laissa paniquer, elle tourna sur elle-même en essayant d'allumer la lampe et se mit parterre avec tristesse. Le jeune homme revint avec une autre lampe, elle se mit à sourire et la prit en le regardant amoureusement. Ils se regardaient en se tournant ensemble, ils se tenaient la main ensemble en dansant. Ils firent des gestes des bras, ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes lentement avant d'aller de plus en plus vite en tapant des pieds. Ils firent des poses de danses et reçurent des applaudissements de la part des femmes dans la pièce. La fratrie de Clary se mirent à applaudirent aussi sans savoir pourquoi,

\- Merveilleux vous deux sourit Maryse en essuyant une petite larme du coin de son œil

\- C'est ma danse préférée de vous deux complimenta Isabelle

Clary posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Alec qui l'embrassa sur la joue, plus tard il emmena ses enfants dans le jardin intérieur. Il les laissa gambader dans le jardin en les surveillant depuis le canapé, il venait d'arroser son rosier qui avait grandit. Esmée babilla en touchant une fleur devant elle, Rey marcha à quatre pattes en babillant. Magnus les rejoint dans le jardin intérieur, les jumeaux virent leur père et marchèrent vers lui.

\- Baba interpellaient les jumeaux

\- Mes petits anges, venez me voir sourit Magnus en s'accroupissant à leur hauteur

Ils babillaient dans les bras de leur père qui les amena vers « leur mère », Magnus les posa par terre. Il s'approcha de son époux pour l'embrasser tendrement, il s'assit prés de lui en contemplant leurs progénitures. Alec mit sa tête sur son épaule,

\- Comment était la réunion demanda Alec sans lâcher des yeux ses enfants

\- Comme d'habitude, on a parlé sur les récoltes et sur certaines choses que les sujets avaient besoin. Je fais une pause avant d'y retourner pour prendre les requêtes des sujets répondit Magnus

L'oméga hocha la tête en le regardant, ils s'embrassèrent chastement et observèrent les jumeaux. Le pharaon sourit et se leva pour prendre son fils dans ses bras en le faisant tourner dans les airs, Rey éclata de rire dans les bras de son père. Le souverain le mit par terre pour le faire marcher sur ses pieds, le petit prince marcha sur les pieds de son père en souriant. Alec se leva et se joint à eux en se mettant devant son fils, il tapa dans ses mains pour attirer son attention.

\- Viens mon chéri, viens voir maman encouragea Alec en ouvrant ses bras

Magnus lâcha les mains de son fils doucement pour le laisser marcher vers son époux, le petit prince marcha doucement vers « sa mère » d'un pas tremblant. Il fit trois pas avant de tomber dans ses bras,

\- Maman est fier de toi mon chéri, tu as fait tes premiers pas gloussa Alec en le recouvrant de baiser

Esmée mit la main dans sa bouche en voyant qu'elle n'avait plus l'attention de ses parents, Magnus la prit et l'embrassa pour la consoler. Il fit la même chose que pour son fils, la petite princesse marcha lentement vers Alec et fit trois pas aussi avant de tomber dans ses bras.

\- Oh mes amours, je suis si fier de vous, je vous adore sourit Alec en les recouvrant de baiser

Le pharaon était aussi fier de ses enfants en les embrassant sur le visage, le soir même il les regarda dans le berceau endormit. Le noiraud le rejoignit,

\- Eh dire qu'ils ont neuf mois alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça ils étaient encore dans ton ventre soupira Magnus en caressant la joue de sa fille

\- C'est vrai que le temps passe tellement vite avec nos enfants constata Alec en posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule

\- Mais pour moi le temps s'arrête quand je suis avec toi, car les moments que je passe avec toi est comme une éternité avoua Magnus en le regardant

L'oméga rougit et se cacha dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, le pharaon le serra dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard les enfants savaient un peu mieux marcher, ils gambadaient debout malgré qu'ils tombaient plusieurs fois ce qui les faisait rire. Le couple les emmenait dans la forêt pour les faire se transformer, Magnus était sous sa forme de loup et se mit à les courser doucement. Ils couraient en jappant doucement, Alec sous un arbre de la forêt les observait. Le loup-garou gronda faussement menaçant et les attaqua en les attrapant avec ses pattes, il leur donna des grands coups de langues ce qui les fit geindre. Le noiraud éclata de rire devant les coups de léchouilles que son mari faisait à leurs progénitures. Les deux petits louveteaux se mirent à courir en tombant de temps en temps pour rejoindre « leur mère », Alec ouvrit les bras pour les prendre dans ses bras. Il sourit en les voyants recouverts de bave,

\- Papa vous a fait votre toilette en vous bavant dessus rigola Alec

Ils se mirent à gémir piteusement étant recouvert de bave, l'Alpha s'approcha d'eux en s'allongeant. Les jumeaux pour se venger essayaient de sauter sur lui, Rey essaya de sauter pour mordre l'oreille de son père. Esmée plus futée alla mordre avec ses petites dents la queue de son père, Magnus se mit rugir violemment de douleur ce qui leur fit peur. Ils couinèrent de peur en allant se réfugier dans les bras d'Alec qui les rassura,

\- Tout va bien mes amours, papa ne voulait pas vous faire peur n'est ce pas rassura Alec en jetant un coup d'œil à son mari

L'Alpha fit un petit léchouille sur ses enfants qui se cachaient parmi les bras de son oméga, ils montrèrent le bout de leurs petits museaux pour regarder leur père, ce dernier gémit de tristesse. Les deux petits louveteaux sortirent de leur cachette, ils couinèrent en se frottant contre la fourrure de leur père. Magnus les lécha sous le regard attendrit d'Alec, plus tard ils rentrèrent tout les quatre dans le palais. L'oméga venait de les coucher dans leur berceau,

\- Ta queue va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais surpris mais en hurlant de douleur. Je leur ai fait peur soupira Magnus assez triste de lui-même

\- Mon amour, ce n'est rien ils ont eu peur parce que tu n'avais jamais rugir ainsi. Eh puis ils voulaient jouer avec toi rassura Alec

L'asiatique regarda son époux et l'embrassa amoureusement, le noiraud alla se coucher pendant que son mari continua de regarder ses enfants. Il les embrassa chacun sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve et mon petit chiot souffla Magnus

L'Alpha se rendit dans le lit pour s'endormir prés d'Alec, il l'embrassa sur le front après l'avoir pris dans ses bras.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander souffla Magnus

Il s'endormit à son tour en respirant son odeur d'oméga, quelques jours plus tard Alec était sous le kiosque avec Magnus les regardant jouer à courir un peu partout dans le jardin intérieur. Esmée qui avait cueillit une fleur se mit à courir sous le kiosque pour la montrer à ses parents. Le noiraud se pencha vers elle pour la prendre et l'embrassa sur la joue potelée,

\- Merci ma chérie, elle est très jolie comme toi complimenta Alec

\- Et pour papa demanda Magnus amusé

La petite princesse alla cueillir une autre fleur pour la donner à Magnus, elle la tendit et il la prit en respirant l'odeur de la fleur.

\- Merci ma petite louve sourit Magnus

\- Papa lâcha Esmée

Les deux restèrnt figés devant le mot d'Esmée, le souverain se mit à sourire en regardant sa fille qui répétait son premier mot en boucle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva en l'air,

\- Oh ma petite louve gloussa Magnus en le recouvrant de baiser

\- Maintenant je suis jaloux qu'elle ait dit son premier mot qui est ton nom bouda Alec

Rey se mit à courir vers eux, il tomba par terre dans l'herbe et rejoint ses parents et sa jumelle sous le kiosque. Il leva les bras vers « sa mère » qui le prit dans ses bras,

\- Mama gloussa Rey en tapant des mains

\- Je crois que nous avons chacun nos préférés gloussa Magnus

Alec le recouvrit de baisers partout ce qui lui fit avoir une expression béate, les jumeaux répétaient leurs mots aux grands plaisirs de leurs parents. Toute la famille était fière d'eux pour leur premier mot, par contre Isabelle s'obstinait à ce qu'ils l'appellent tata ce qui à son grand dam n'était pas le cas. Alec rendit visite à Jace au campement, il profita de la situation pour s'entraîner au tir à l'arc sous l'œil vigilant de Maia. Les soldats étaient impressionnés de voir leur reine tirer des flèches qui atteignirent leur cible,

\- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS REGARDER BANDE DE MOLLUSQUE gronda Maia d'un ton sévère

Les soldats retournèrent rapidement à leur entraînement sans chercher plus loin, Magnus regarda l'entraînement de tir à l'arc de son mari. Il eut une idée à le voir, le soir même après avoir couché les enfants. Il l'emmena dans la forêt,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as emmené ici demanda Alec curieux

\- Pour faire un concours de tir à l'arc répondit Magnus en montrant les deux arcs et un carquois remplie de flèche

L'oméga accepta le petit duel de tir à l'arc, il laissa son Alpha commencer à tirer. Magnus visa en plein milieu de la cible, Alec arqua un sourcil narquois et tira à son tour en détruisant la flèche de son amant. Le pharaon prit deux flèches et les tira en même temps, les deux flèches se figèrent toutes les deux séparément dans deux cibles différents. Le noiraud le regarda en bandant son arc et tira trois flèches, ils firent le concours pendant un bon moment quand Magnus se colla à son oméga qui se concentra sur sa cible.

\- Magnus, je suis en train de me concentré prévient Alec

\- Je le sais mais je te trouve excitant en brandissant un arc susurra Magnus en passant une main sur le ventre pour le caresser

Le jeune homme tira sa flèche qui se figea malgré tout dans la cible, il lâcha son arc et se retourna pour embrasser son amant. Le souverain le fit reculer jusqu'à un arbre pour dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, l'oméga se lécha les lèvres ayant une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit en voyant la nuit. Le consort repoussa le pharaon assez loin de lui,

\- Je veux jouer à cache-cache gloussa Alec

\- Tu veux jouer à cache-cache dans ce moment-là s'étonna Magnus en haussant un sourcil

L'oméga se redressa de l'arbre et retira ses vêtements en les faisant tomber sur le sol, l'Alpha plissa les yeux en faisant apparaître ses yeux de loup. Alec recula,

\- Si tu veux me dévorer alors attrape-moi proposa Alec en commençant à courir

Magnus siffla de frustration et d'envie, il se transforma en loup et coursa son oméga dans la forêt. Alec se frotta contre les arbres en sentant son cœur battre à la chamade en entendant le hurlement excité de son Alpha, il prit la direction opposé d'où il venait de se frotter contre l'arbre. Il se cacha assez prés d'une grotte, il haleta d'excitation en se frottant ses cuisses en sentant son lubrifiant s'écouler entre elles. Le noiraud savait que c'était une question de temps avant que son amant ne le retrouve par son odorat, en effet Magnus le suivit à la trace. Alec attendit avant de sortir dehors pour regarder où son Alpha était avant de se faire plaquer par terre, des lèvres vinrent l'embrasser dans le cou et le mordiller ce qui le fit gémir d'aise. Magnus descendit ses lèvres en faisant des baisers chauffés, il arriva vers ses tétons et il le mordilla et le lécha. Il le téta ce qui lui fit rejeter sa tête en arrière, le pharaon le soulage de la tension accumulé. Il passa vers l'autre téton, il le maltraita pendant quelques minutes et refit passer ses lèvres sur le ventre d'Alec avant de prendre l'érection en bouche. Alec racla la terre dans ses mains en criant de plaisir, Magnus le prit dans la gorge et commença à le doigter pour dilater son intimité débordant de lubrifiant. Le souverain relâcha l'érection, il le pénétra doucement avant d'entamer ses coups de reins en lui. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en l'attirant vers lui et noua ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant, ce dernier l'embrassa fougueusement et suçota sa langue. Il accéléra ses coups de reins en lui en faisant des bruits mouillés dans son intimité, Alec se cambra quand l'Alpha frôla sa perle de plaisir. Il le fit basculer pour que le noiraud le chevauche, Alec bougea ses reins avec indécence avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière en se cambrant pour jouir. Magnus tient ses hanches et lui donna des coups de reins profonds ce qui le fit couiner de plaisir, l'Alpha sentit son nœud se former en lui et poussa son nœud sur son faisceau de nerf. Il jouit en lui alors qu'Alec s'effondrait sur lui, ils étaient essoufflés.

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

**Good Life de Klehani et G-EASY**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacées. **


	53. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: J'ai tout mis dedans, allez l'épilogue **

**LolliOta: Tu pourrais le dévorer encore plus la nouvelle histoire**

**Auriane 07: Ravie que tu aimé, **

**Alec Barton: "Satan était en train de se cacher quelque part sur terre pour éviter ses filles en plus avec quelques démons, alors que Alec était en train d'inonder les enfers avec ses larmes avec un hachi sur une barque et un parapluie pour éviter les larmes d'Alec " C'est finis " Elle se moucha le nez en pleurant pendant qu'Hachi se limait les ongles" Jeudi il y a la nouvelle en plus tu vas être contente au vue qu eje vais un double os rien que pour toi " Alec tourna la tête vers elle avec le nez qui coule" C'est vrai ? "Hachi grimaça en voyant sa soeur" Oui il ya aura le séquelle de mon Neko à moi en plus d'uns séquelle de Sirène enfin une petite séquelle contente alors cesse de pleurer parce que je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer les enfers commes les esclaves ne sont pas là XD **

**Lavigne 126: Pas de problème je te retrouve dans la prochain histoire jeudi avec tes idées perverse **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Salvarreyandrea !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**EPILOGUE **_

Deux louveteaux de la taille d'un chien courraient à toute allure dans la forêt, ils zigzaguaient pour essayer de semer leur poursuivant. Ils accélèrent encore plus leurs courses en entendant un hurlement de loup derrière eux. L'un des loups avait le pelage noir avec des reflets rouges alors que l'autre avait la même couleur de pelage mais avec des oreilles blanches, ils courraient vers les berges du Nil quand un grand loup noir au reflet rouge de la taille d'un camion passa devant eux. Ils sautèrent sur le grand loup qui les mordait affectueusement, les deux loups essayaient de renverser leurs poids pour renverser le grand loup. Ce dernier jappa joyeusement et se laissa faire, l'un des louveteaux mordait affectueusement son oreille alors que l'autre essayait de sauter sur lui. Le grand loup poussa un grognement faussement menaçant ce qui les fit courir de nouveau vers les berges, un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux bleus était assis sous un arbre en les attendant. Ils arrivaient vers lui pour se refugier, l'homme aux yeux bleus sourit en les prenant dans ses bras. Le grand loup noir s'approcha de l'homme aux yeux qui avait les deux louveteaux dans ses bras, le grand loup gémit joyeusement en les regardant et s'allongea prés de l'homme aux yeux bleus. Le loup se mit prés de lui et mit son museau sur le ventre de l'homme, ce dernier refugia son visage dans sa fourrure ce qui le fit s'apaiser par son odeur. Plus tard ils décidèrent de rentrer au palais, les deux louveteaux se transformèrent en deux enfants âgés de onze ans. Le grand loup noir se transforma à son tour en un homme à la peau mate avec des yeux mordorés en forme de chat, l'homme aux yeux bleus le suivit en ramenant les deux jeunes enfants dans leurs chambres. Le jeune homme chanta une berceuse pour eux ce qui les fit s'endormit rapidement, il rejoint hors de la chambre l'homme aux yeux de chat. Ils allèrent ensemble dans leur chambre en se tenant la main, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre et s'endormirent très vite pour le noiraud. L'autre homme se leva pour aller dans la chambre de ses enfants, il les embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve et mon petit chiot souffla l'homme

Il retourna discrètement dans sa chambre, il se mit prés de l'autre homme et l'embrassa sur le front aussi.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander souffla l'homme

Il s'endormit prés de lui, le lendemain Alec regarda son époux endormit et le regarda avec amour. Il lui caressa le visage doucement ce qui le fit se réveiller de son sommeil, l'homme aux yeux de chat sourit en le regardant.

\- Bonjour Sayang salua l'homme

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se préparer pour le petit déjeuner, ils allèrent voir leurs enfants ensemble. Ils tenaient leurs mains avant de les emmener dans la salle à manger, un soldat les annonça tous les quatre.

\- LE PHARAON ALPHA MAGNUS BANE ET LA REINE OMEGA ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD. LA PRINCESSE ESMEE ISABELLA ET LE PRINCE HERITIER REY ASMODEE ROBERT annonça le soldat

Les sujets s'inclinèrent devant eux en montrant leurs nuques par soumission, ils se mirent à table. Des enfants vinrent chercher les deux enfants pour jouer, les parents des deux enfants les observaient avec attendrissement. Après le petit déjeuner Alec se rendit avec les jumeaux dans l'appartement de Jocelyn, Dylan et Nora vinrent jouer avec les deux enfants. Une rousse entra dans la pièce en tenant un enfant âgé de deux ans, deux femmes aux cheveux bruns les suivirent et prirent Alec dans leurs bras en l'embrassant sur la joue. Les deux enfants criaient en voyant leur grand-mère,

\- Grand-mère criaient les jumeaux

Les jumeaux avaient bien grandis, ils avaient à présents onze ans. Ils avaient fait leurs présentations le jour de leur anniversaire. Comme beaucoup s'y attendaient Rey et Esmée se présentaient en tant qu'Alpha, Rey était un Alec en miniature avec les yeux de Magnus. Esmée était la copie conforme de Magnus en version féminin avec les yeux d'Alec et la forme de son visage avec des cheveux longue comme sa tante Isabelle, ils étaient adorés par la famille. Rey avait hérité du caractère de Magnus au contraire d'Esmée qui avait le caractère d'Alec, Magnus avait décidé que son héritier commencerait sa formation de soldat à l'âge dix ans auprès de Maia. Rey malgré son statut de prince héritier n'avait pas été épargné par la commandante qui lui avait fait le même traitement que Jace en lui faisant faire les basses besognes, ainsi il avait appris l'humilité auprès de Maia et d'autres choses. Esmée quand elle avait commencé aussi sa formation en même temps que son jumeau, le pharaon n'avait pas apprécié que sa fille puisse manier une arme ayant peur qu'elle se blesse. L'oméga l'avait rassuré en le convaincant que leur fille pourrait se défendre ainsi comme Maia, l'argument de son époux l'avait fait accepté que sa princesse puisse manier les armes. Les jumeaux excellaient dans tous les domaines, Esmée était douée au tir à l'arc et Rey aux épées. Maryse regarda sa fille et Clary danser ensemble, Alec sourit en les regardant aussi tout en frottant son ventre très bombé.

\- Tout va bien maman demanda Esmée

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec en caressant son gros ventre

Alec était de nouveau enceint, il en était à son neuvième mois. Le couple avait été heureux de la seconde grossesse après avoir désiré un troisième enfant dans la famille malgré qu'ils aient toute l'éternité pour le faire, mais le désir d'enfant de l'oméga était fort depuis que Clary était tombé enceinte de son premier enfant ainsi que Isabelle. Clary et Jace s'étaient mariés quand les jumeaux eurent trois ans, Luke avait amené sa fille à l'autel après avoir fait une dépression pendant une semaine. Il s'était rassuré de garder Nora prés de lui, les jumeaux Garroway avaient bien grandit. Nora ressemblait vraiment à Luke avec les yeux de sa mère qui était le contraire de son jumeau Dylan qui était le portrait de Jocelyn avec les yeux de leur père, ils étaient âgés de quatorze ans. Simon avait pris Nora sous son aile pour la gestion de la cuisine, Dylan quand à lui était devenu comme son père en devenant un conseiller de Magnus. Max était devenu le vizir de Magnus ce qui était son rêve, le plus jeune de la fratrie était âgé de vingt ans et avait épousé Madzie. Ragnor avait grommelé quand le jeune Lightwood avait demandé la main de sa fille au contraire de sa femme Catarina qui avait été enchantée par la nouvelle, Max était le premier vizir aussi jeune. Beaucoup de personnes avaient comploté contre le jeune Lightwood n'aimant pas que celui-ci devient le vizir de Magnus. Le pharaon avait défendu son jeune beau-frère en donna des arguments à la cours qui arrêta subitement de répandre des rumeurs à son encontre, Robert était devenu le surintendant malgré son refus. Alec avait convaincu son père d'accepter le poste car ses conseils étaient bénéfiques pour son époux en plus de ceux de Raphaël et de Luke avec Ragnor, il avait accepté par la suite. Robert et Max soulageaient énormément le peuple avec Luke et Raphaël, le vieil homme partait souvent faire le tour du pays pour vérifier les problèmes qu'avait le peuple et le transmettait à son gendre. Jace était devenu un soldat sous la direction de Maia, il était devenu son second à force de travail acharné ce qui rendit fière la commandante. Isabelle quand elle était devenue la maîtresse des forges, pendant longtemps elle avait cherchée quelque chose à faire avant de trouver un passe-temps auprès des forgerons qui lui montraient les ficelles du métier. Ses épées étaient plus réussit et plus dures ainsi que très tranchantes, un seule coup de lame pouvait fendre du bois sans difficultés. Elle s'était mariée avec Simon un an après Jace et Clary, Robert avait aussi fait une dépression sur le sujet du mariage de sa fille unique. Elles terminèrent de danser,

\- C'était parfait toutes les deux sourit Jocelyn

\- Eh bien il faut que j'y aille, je suis venu faire une petite pause maintenant je dois y aller déclara Isabelle en retirant les bracelets de chevilles

\- Vas y sourit Alec en regardant sa petite sœur partir vers les forgerons

Maryse regarda sa fille partir, Jocelyn et Maryse étaient devenues des brodeuses de renom à force de travailler la broderie. Rey et Esmée se levèrent aussi,

\- Nous allons aussi nous entraîner, grand-mère, tante Jocelyn, tante Clary et maman saluèrent les jumeaux

\- Faites attention mes chéris avertis Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le campement pour s'entraîner, Alec soupira avant de projeter son amour maternelle vers son neveu Alexis Stephen Lightwood-Garroway. Il était le fils de Clary et de Jace, il était âgé de deux ans. Il était le portrait craché de Jace avec les yeux verts de Clary, lorsque Clary était tombé enceinte. Luke s'était mis en tête de pourchasser Jace et de l'éliminer en lui arrachant la tête de ses crocs, ce jour-là le blond avait eu peur pour sa vie en voyant son beau-père se transformer en loup-garou mais il fût refroidit sur le coup par sa femme. Alexis alla dans les bras de son oncle, ce dernier caressa les cheveux d'or de son neveu.

\- Tu es trop chou complimenta Alec

\- Oui Alexis est très chou, bon je vais aller voir Jace au campement pour lui faire voir son fils sourit Clary

\- Je vais faire un bout de chemin avec toi ma Lotus rose signala Alec en essayant de se lever

\- Je vais t'aider décréta Clary en l'aidant à se lever

Il la remercia et fit un bout de chemin avec elle avant de se diriger vers le jardin intérieur, il arrosa son rosier qui avait bien poussé en faisant un buisson de rosiers avec plusieurs roses dessus. Il l'arrosa avant de poser le seau par terre à sa manière en soutenant son gros ventre, il s'assit en caressant son ventre tout en sentant les coups de pieds de son bébé.

\- Comment va notre petit louveteau interrogea Magnus en entrant dans le jardin intérieur

\- Il ou elle est en train de me donner des coups de pieds et il est bien actif en tout cas gloussa Alec en frottant son ventre très bombé

Magnus s'approcha et se mit à sa hauteur, il caressa le ventre à son tour ce qui fit se calmer le bébé en Alec. L'Alpha l'embrassa langoureusement et s'assit prés de lui, l'oméga posa sa tête sur son épaule pour respirer son odeur d'Alpha. Il se sentit apaisé par l'odeur,

\- Les jumeaux sont au campement déduit Magnus

\- Oui, ils sont partit s'entraîner. Même si j'ai donné mon accord, je reste un peu inquiet pour eux souffla Alec

\- Je comprends sourit Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

Ils profitèrent du moment ensemble tous les deux, après un moment Max entra pour appeler son beau-frère pour rencontrer les sujets. Magnus embrassa chastement son oméga avant de suivre son jeune beau-frère, ils allèrent dans la salle du trône pour prendre les requêtes des sujets. Le soir même le couple se prépara pour aller au banquet, les jumeaux les rejoignirent et pénétrèrent dans la salle du banquet. Une petite fille aux cheveux noires et aux yeux bruns clairs vient les voir, elle était âgée d'un an. Magnus prit la petite fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Eh bien Rebecca, tu viens voir ton oncle Magnus gloussa Magnus

\- Je suis désolé votre majesté, j'étais en train de discuter avec Clary quand elle s'est éclipsée pour venir vous rejoindre s'excusa Isabelle en reprenant sa fille

\- Ce n'est rien Izzy rassura Alec en prenant la main de sa sœur

Rebecca Elaine Lewis était la fille de Simon et d'Isabelle, elle était le portrait craché d'Isabelle et la seule chose qui provenait de Simon était le nez qu'elle avait hérité. Elle avait un an et savait à peine marcher, ses grands-parents étaient friands d'elle surtout son grand-père Robert. Robert et Maryse étaient complètement friands de leurs petits-enfants, seul Max et Madzie n'avaient pas encore d'enfant pour le moment malgré les insinuations des deux mères de leurs désirs de devenir grands-mères. Le couple après avoir mangé alla coucher leurs enfants dans leur chambre, Alec caressa les cheveux de sa fille et de son fils pour les faire s'endormir.

_\- A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baignée. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. A la feuille d'un chêne, je me suis essuyée. A la plus haute branche, un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Chante, rossignol, chante, toi qui a le cœur gai. Pour moi je ne l'ai guère, mon ami m'a quitté. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Pour un bouton de rose, que je lui refusai Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai _chanta Alec en leur caressant les cheveux

Les jumeaux s'endormirent rapidement sous la berceuse d'Alec, il se pencha vers eux et les embrassa doucement sur le front avant de laisser la place à son mari pour les embrasser à son tour.

\- Aku Cinta Kamu ma petite louve et mon petit chiot souffla Magnus doucement

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre tous les deux, Alec s'allongea parmi le coussin pour soulager son mal de dos. Magnus le massa et se mit prés de son gros ventre pour discuter,

\- Eh mon petit louveteau, tu veux entendre papa chanter une chanson pour toi. Comme ta maman a chanté une chanson pour ta sœur et ton frère alors papa va te chanter une chanson aussi, pour que tu puisses dormir. _Je sais ton amour. Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps. Sentir son cours jour après jour. J'ai remonté les tourments. Pour m'approcher encore. J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien. J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles. Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien. Tout ne tient qu'à nous. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Celle que j'aimerai plus que personne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Tu sais mon amour. Tu sais les mots sous mes silences. Ce qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent. J'ai à t'offrir des croyances. Pour conjurer l'absence. J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main. J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris. Tiens, rien ne nous emmène plus loin. Qu'un geste qui revient. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes. Je fais de toi mon essentiel. Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne... Je ferai de toi mon essentiel. Mon essentiel. Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. Qu'on s'appartienne_ chanta Magnus

Alec passa une main dans les cheveux de son Alpha en l'écoutant chanter la chanson qui lui avait chanté plusieurs années auparavant, Magnus aimait chanter la chanson pour ses enfants pour les faire dormir ce qui attendrit Alec et le rendit encore plus amoureux de son mari. Malgré les années de mariage qu'ils avaient, chaque jour l'oméga tombait amoureux de son mari plusieurs fois ce qui était de même pour l'Alpha.

\- Je t'aime mon petit louveteau confia Magnus

\- Je crois qu'il ou elle s'est endormi sous ta voix mélodieuse sourit Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- Je sais mais j'aime chanter ta chanson pour eux, pour dire que j'aime leur maman très fort et que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui à mes côtés avoua Magnus

Le jeune homme rougit violemment ce qui le fit sourire, Alec sourit à son tour. L'Alpha le prit dans ses bras et le serra, Alec s'endormit dans ses bras. Le pharaon l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander confia Magnus

Il s'endormit à son tour, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla ayant envie d'uriner. Il essaya de se lever mais il ne pouvait pas non seulement par rapport à son ventre très bombés mais aussi à cause des bras de son mari, n'ayant plus la patience comme sa précédente grossesse il donna un violent coup de pied à son amant qui tomba brusquement par terre. Magnus se réveilla en remettant ses vertèbres en place,

\- Sayang interpella Magnus

\- Je voudrais que tu m'aides pour me mettre debout s'irrita Alec

Le pharaon l'aida à se redresser et le vit partit dans la salle d'eau pour soulager sa vessie, Alec revint avec une main sous son ventre et l'autre derrière son dos avec un air épuisé sur le visage.

\- Mon amour, pourrais-tu m'apporter du poisson fumé avec de la purée d'avocat et du miel demanda Alec

\- Je t'apporte tout ça tout de suite sourit Magnus

Le souverain se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre le casse-croûtes pour son mari, il retourna dans leur chambre et le vit se figer brusquement.

\- Tout va bien, cinta s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec

L'Alpha lui donna son casse-croûte, l'oméga mangea tranquillement avant de se tourner excité vers son amant. Il l'embrassa en s'en foutant de sa grimace de dégoût en sentant l'odeur du poisson fumé, ils se firent des caresses mutuelles entre eux ayant arrêté les relations sexuelle depuis la fin du huitième mois. Magnus s'endormit rapidement repu d'avoir fait des caresses à son amant, Alec se blottit dans ses bras et frotta son ventre. Peu avant que son époux entre dans la chambre, il avait ressentit une contraction ce qui le fit s'inquiéter. Il se rappela des explications de Catarina ce qui le soulagea en partie, il s'endormit détendu. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était sur son trône en train de participer à la réunion avec Magnus, il était en train d'écouter son petit frère quand les contractions le prirent soudainement. L'oméga s'arrêta de respirer quelques minutes avant de recommencer à doucement respirer, il attendit plusieurs minutes.

\- Alec ça va s'inquiéta Robert en voyant l'état douloureux de son fils

\- Je vais bien papa rassura Alec en ne voulant pas paniquer tout le monde

\- Vaux mieux que tu ailles te reposer proposa Magnus

\- Je pense aussi sourit Alec en se levant

Alec descendit les marches de l'escalier, il fit quatre pas vers la porte quand une fuite entre ses jambes tomba par terre. Une flaque se répandit à ses pieds,

\- Par la déesse Hathor, Alec tu as perdu les eaux paniqua Robert

Magnus se leva rapidement et rejoignit son oméga qui se crispa sur son ventre, il l'emmena rapidement vers leur chambre dans son nid. Max entre-temps appela sa belle-mère pour qu'elle vienne accoucher son frère, elle entra dans la chambre. Elle plaça un drap sur ses jambes en regardant sa dilatation,

\- Il faudra patienter chéri car tu n'es pas assez dilaté pour le moment déclara Catarina

\- Bon sang haleta Alec en sentant la douleur de la contraction

L'Alpha l'embrassa sur le front pour l'encourager, une demi-heure plus tard Catarina vérifia de nouveau sa dilatation.

\- Encore un peu et tu pourras avoir ton bébé dans tes bras sourit Catarina

\- Ce bébé est très en retard contrairement aux jumeaux souffla Alec en transpirant

\- Juste que notre enfant voulait rester au chaud dans le ventre de sa maman gloussa Magnus

La tête d'Alec tourna lentement vers lui, son regard était meurtrier et froid.

\- Ton commentaire idiot tu le garde pour toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre du tout stupide Alpha qui ne sert à rien du tout cracha Alec sous la douleur

Magnus ne dit plus rien en sachant que c'était la douleur qui le faisait parler ainsi, la béta regarda encore une fois et s'installa entre ses jambes.

\- Ça y est chéri, tu vas pousser maintenant déclara Catarina

\- Pas trop tôt souffla Alec avant de se mettre à pousser

Alec se mit à pousser de toutes ses forces en serrant la main de son Alpha,

\- Pousse mon amour encouragea Magnus

\- MAIS FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE STUPIDE ALPHA QUI SERT A RIEN cria Alec

L'oméga relâcha en soufflant un peu, la béta l'encouragea encore une fois à pousser.

\- JE TE DETESTE MAGNUS BANE, JE DEMANDE LE DIVORCE. JE TE HAIS, C'EST TA FAUTE SI JE SUIS LA ALORS VA ME RETIRER TON FICHU BEBE D'ENTRE MES CUISSES s'écria Alec

\- Catarina est en train de le faire sayang souligna Magnus en le soutenant

\- FERME TA PUTAIN GUEULE, EST-CE QU'ON T'A SONNE ? FERME TON CLAPET, ESPECE DE CRETIN ALPHA insulta Alec en serrant sa main encore plus

Magnus sentit presque ses os craquer sous la pression de la force d'Alec qui lui serrait la main sous la douleur, l'oméga poussa encore une fois avant d'attendre un moment pour prendre son souffle.

\- Je t'aime Magnus souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Cinta répondit Magnus

L'Alpha était sur le point de se pencher pour l'embrasser quand un coup de poing le repoussa, il fut surpris par le coup de poing.

\- ELOIGNE-TOI DE MOI STUPIDE ALPHA, JE SOUFFRE PAR TA FAUTE ALORS JE TE DEFENDS DE M'EMBRASSER. JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES POILS DE TA FOURRURE UN PAR UN POUR QUE TU PUISSE SENTIR MA DOULEUR cria Alec

\- Continue de pousser, je vois presque la tête encouragea Catarina

\- TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SENS PAS, AIDE-MOI A LE FAIRE SORTIR DE MOI MAINTENANT ordonna Alec sous une contraction

Catarina n'eut pas cure de ses insultes à son encontre, Alec poussa de toutes ses forces en poussant son bébé hors de son ventre. Il tomba épuisé parmi les coussins quand il entendit un son merveilleux ce qui le fit pleurer,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus en entendant les pleurs de son bébé

\- Félicitation c'est une petite fille révéla Catarina en montrant le bébé qui pleurait de tout son soûl

\- Ma fille, mon petit bébé souffla Alec faiblement

La béta lui donna sa fille pour qu'il puisse la porter dans ses bras en sachant que les omégas deviennent protecteurs envers leurs bébés après un accouchement. Magnus embrassa le front de son époux, Alec berça son bébé pour le faire se calmer.

\- Je suis là rassura Alec en le berçant

Le noiraud lui caressa sa joue avant de se tourner vers son Alpha, il lui tendit le bébé dans ses bras

\- Voici ta fille Alpha déclara Alec en lui présentant leur fille

\- Merci Alexander remercia Magnus

Magnus prit sa nouvelle fille dans ses bras et la berça, il sentit une fierté et de la joie en portant son bébé dans ses bras qui lui fit se rappeler la naissance des jumeaux.

\- Magnus interpella Catarina

\- Je sais, je reviens vite Cinta rassura Magnus

\- Je sais, va la présenter au peuple sourit Alec faiblement

Le pharaon se leva et l'embrassa sur le front, il sortit de la chambre pour voir toute la famille en train d'attendre inquiète. Jace et Isabelle étaient sur le point de s'avancer quand Robert leur défendit de s'approcher en regardant les yeux de Magnus,

\- Attendons car en ce moment c'est l'Alpha qui est en train de protéger son bébé et son oméga décréta Robert

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de leur père malgré les mises en gardes de Robert, l'Alpha reconnu ses autres enfants par leur odeur ce qui le fit sourire. Il montra la frimousse de leur petite sœur aux jumeaux qui haletèrent de surprise, il hocha la tête envers sa belle-famille avec Clary et Simon. Le souverain se dirigea vers la salle du trône avec sa file nouvellement née, tous s'inclinèrent en montrant leur nuque par soumission.

**\- PEUPLE D'EG****Y****PTE, JE VOUS PRESENTE VOTRE NOUVELLE PRINCESSE **déclara Magnus en montrant sa fille

Le peuple se mit à crier de joie, Maia fit envoyer des flèches de feu dans le ciel pour signaler la naissance de la nouvelle princesse. Magnus retourna dans la chambre avec le bébé pour le donner à Alec, le lendemain la famille entra prudemment dans la chambre. L'oméga les regarda en les fusillant, il resserra la prise sur son bébé encore plus. Esmée et Rey s'approchèrent et s'assirent sur le lit, Alec poursuivit de fusiller sa famille. Après un moment il leur permit de voir son bébé, Maryse hoqueta de joie en voyant sa nouvelle petite-fille.

\- Elle est tellement belle sourit Maryse

Quelques jours plus tard Magnus organisa le baptême de sa fille, Alec se tenait à ses côtés. Ils firent face aux peuples,

**\- PEUPLE D'EGYPTE JE VOUS PRESENTE VOTRE NOUVELLE PRINCESSE DIVYA SANA LIGHTWOOD-BANE** présenta Magnus

Tous se mirent à crier de joie à la présentation de leur princesse, les deux souverains plus tard se retirèrent avec leur bébé. Les jumeaux voulaient rester avec leurs parents et s'endormirent entre eux dans le lit, Alec regarda sa petite famille et repensa à sa capture par Valentin et ses anciens maîtres. Il regarda Magnus qui était endormit en face de lui, il lui caressa le visage.

\- Je t'aime Magnus Bane, je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi remercia Alec

Magnus remua doucement dans son sommeil ce qui le fit sourire, l'oméga s'endormit à son tour. Les deux gouvernèrent pendant huit cents ans ensemble avant de se retirer pour permettre à leur fils à son tour de régner, ils vécurent heureux pour l'éternité. Fin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai l'os « Films de Disney » et une séquelle de Mon Neko à moi. Bisous glacées. **


End file.
